The Contract
by Kitty-Tastic
Summary: Two young girls make a pact that their children will marry each other. Full synopsis, warnings and disclosure inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Contract**_ - A Crossover with CSI:NY and Harry Potter.

Hurt/Comfort, friendship, angst, slowly developing romance.

Two best friends make a pact that their children will be drawn to each other, fall in love and spend the rest of their lives together. Unfortunately years later Magic demands that the pact be fulfilled and forces the children - Hermione Granger and Danny Messer - to marry. Can they find a way to merge their two very different worlds?

AU for both HP and CSI:NY but of varying degree.

Hermione is a year younger than she is in the books - so she was 17 at the end of the war. Events of DH are changed slightly - Ron didn't re-join Harry and Hermione in the hunt until after the events at Malfoy Manor so didn't save Harry from drowning (Hermione followed Harry and saved him from drowning instead) and the book did not relate all of what Bellatrix did to Hermione.

The story takes place in the fourth series of CSI:NY and there is an established relationship between Danny and Mac, therefore changing events of the series' from mid-season 2 onwards - so Peyton and Lindsey were never with either man, and Mac never went to London. The story may mention cases from the show, but none of them will feature here as they don't quite fit within my story - and it's difficult to figure out which episodes were based around Christmas in the fourth series. Don Flack is a Wizard and Danny is the only one on the team who knows.

Being British I don't know how to sound like a New Yorker, so sorry if I mangle some of the speech. Thank my use of Google for any location mistakes for New York City. Also, my first time writing relationships - so probably not going to be graphic.

Warnings for: male/male relationship, scenes of torture at later points, threesome, fluff, limes - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Rated M, just in case.

Usual disclaimer - all characters belong to Ms Rowling, her publishers, Mr Zuiker and the executives at CBS and Bruckheimer Television, and are just being borrowed for non-profit fun.

_**The Contract**_

**Chapter One**

Danny Messer didn't know what was wrong with him. Everything had been fine until about a month ago. He was finally with the man he'd loved for the last five years, and after an initial few problems, he and Mac were happy together. Danny was happier than he ever remembered being, and he loved seeing a side of Mac Taylor that no-one (except his late wife) was privy to - the relaxed, sensual side. Mac Taylor took his intensity at the lab to the bedroom, much to the younger man's delight. Everything was perfect. Until September came along. Danny didn't know why, but he started to feel different as September wore on. Nothing changed between Mac and himself as far as he noticed - the same intensity, the same passion, the same workload at the lab - but it felt like something was missing suddenly, and the feeling was growing every day.

So far Danny had managed to hide his feelings from his lover, but as time went on he was beginning to feel the same sense of loss during sex too - oh he was just as satisfied, and sated, as ever with Mac, but he just had the feeling that there was something _more_. Try as he might Danny just couldn't think what could be missing. What could have changed?

xxxx

Mac Taylor was worried. He watched from his office as Stella and Danny talked about their case in the Trace lab. Something was wrong with Danny, and he was trying to hide it. Whatever it was didn't affect his work at all, and everything seemed the same when they were home, it was just that every now and then he would catch the younger man distracted at times with a faraway look in his eyes. Even after almost a year of being together Mac still had difficulty getting his lover to talk to him about things that were bothering him. He knew Danny didn't like to seem weak, especially in front of him, but hoped that Danny would eventually learn that it didn't matter to him; Mac loved him no matter what. But lately it seemed that Danny was even more passionate during their love-making, almost as if he was making up for something, though Mac couldn't think what - as far as he was concerned there was nothing wrong in that department. But was that the problem? Was Danny not satisfied by him anymore? No, that wasn't it. He _knew_ they were _**both**_ satisfied last night.

Whatever was wrong was increasing, with Danny's distracted moments becoming more frequent it seemed as October changed into November. Maybe Danny had spoken to Don about what was wrong. But Mac wasn't sure he wanted to ask Don, he wanted his lover to tell Mac himself. But how was he going to get him to do that?

xxxx

Stella Bonasera watched as Danny Messer began processing the victims clothing for evidence, being meticulous as usual. She had thought that he appeared to be slightly distracted occasionally during shift yesterday, though it never affected his attention to detail while at the scene. Then today as they returned to the lab he stopped and looked as if he were searching for someone before shaking his head and entering the building. She knew the younger man was often reluctant to admit when something was bothering him but she could usually get him to spill eventually. She decided to try the direct route today.

"Did you see who you were looking for?" The Greek woman asked.

"Huh? What you talkin' about?" He replied as he collected the last of the blood samples from the victim's blouse before carefully replacing it in the evidence bag and signing the seal. Danny couldn't help but notice how his voice sounded flustered and slightly panicked, there was no way Stella missed it either.

"When we got here, you were looking around for someone. Danny, is there something wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong! I'm gonna get these blood samples down to DNA, see if any of it doesn't belong to our vic." With that he collected to various swabs and sealed blouse and made his way out of Trace.

Danny quickly re-entered the blouse in the evidence locker and dropped the swabs off to DNA before going up to Mac's office on the pretext of giving him an update on the case. When he reached the glass office he was grateful to see that most of the blinds were already drawn, and Mac was standing behind his desk speaking on the phone. Mac saw Danny approach and motioned him to enter before the younger man had a chance to knock, as he finished his conversation with the person on the other end.

"Chief, you'll know as soon as I know, which can't happen when I keep getting interrupted for updates. Let us do our jobs." Mac's voice was firm as he said his piece and then hung up before the other could reply.

While Mac had finished the phone call, Danny had closed the door and shut the remaining blinds before walking to the man behind the desk. While the rest of the team knew of the couple, no-one else did - there were still far too many anti-gays around, especially in the force, to make the knowledge public. Mac didn't want their relationship to break up the team, but couldn't allow any question as to the integrity of the lab, so Stella was the one who dealt with Danny's evaluations (as well as Sheldon's and Adam's) on the pretext of expanding her responsibilities. That way it could never be argued that the couple's relationship played any part in the decisions made at the lab.

As Mac hung up the phone Danny stepped into his personal space and leaned in to bring their lips together in a kiss while bringing both hands up to cup the older man's face. The kiss was tender and sensual at the same time as Danny poured all the emotions of his heart into the kiss, starting slowly by gently tracing Mac's lips with his tongue before being granted access when Mac moaned into the contact. Their tongues duelled for a moment as the kiss became more heated until Danny pulled away again before they got really carried away.

"Chief still buggin' ya about the Stanley case?" He asked the older man.

"I think he's just fond of the sound of his own voice." Mac replied. "What brought that on?" He asked, trying to keep his earlier concerns out of his voice.

"Just needed you. I love you." Danny replied as he placed another quick kiss on his lover's lips.

"I love you too." There was a hesitation, before he asked "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah boss, Stella's workin' ballistics, Adam's runnin' the fingerprints through AFIS and I just got the last of the samples down to DNA." Danny replied, back to being all business. Mac allowed the moment to pass as they left the office discussing their unknown homicide victim.

xxxx

Hermione Granger stood outside the huge concrete and glass building designated One Police Plaza. In fact, she had been stood there for the last two hours, arguing with herself about what the best course of action should be. She knew he was in there, she could feel the persistent tug at her soul as she stood there. She suspected that once she actually entered the building, the pull would lead her directly to him, without having to ask directions. It scared her a little. This whole thing scared her _a lot_. Which is why she was still standing outside instead of having gone in already to find him.

It had taken her weeks to figure out what was wrong with her when she had started to feel a pull in her soul and an emptiness in her heart shortly after her birthday, and had only thought to look for a magical explanation when Fleur had suggested that maybe her Blood Contract was activated by turning eighteen. Hermione had tried to explain to the other woman that she was Muggle-born and had never made a Blood Contract with anyone, but the newest addition to the Weasley family had dismissed her assertion stating that the Contract was made between the parents of the intended. A charm had revealed that Hermione's mother had indeed entered a contract with a childhood friend named Rosa Santorini when they were both nine years old, that their children - if one had a boy and one had a girl - would be soul mates completely in love and would marry within six months of them both turning eighteen, sealing this promise by cutting both their palms and pressing the two wounds together. It turned out that both girls were Muggles, so ordinarily this wouldn't have been a problem, except that Hermione had been born a witch, and therefore bound by the Contract her mother had made.

Unfortunately Hermione was not able to ask her mother about her childhood friend. Shortly after arriving in Australia, Monica and Wendell Wilkins - the aliases she had given her parents - were killed in a car accident, never knowing that they ever had a daughter. This knowledge had devastated Hermione when she had gone looking for them at the end of the war, as the only reason they had been there was to protect them from harm, and they ended up dying anyway. Hermione had spent several days and nights crying into Harry's embrace, nearly inconsolable. Her grief had barely run its course when she began to feel the effects of the Blood Contract. She knew that her mother's family had moved to England when she had been ten, which meant that the contract had been made while she was living in America. New York City to be precise.

It had taken almost two months to find the right Rosa Santorini and discover that she had married a man named Paul Messer and born two sons - Louie, now deceased, and Danny, a policeman for the City. Which is how she found herself standing outside the City's crime lab - where the man in question worked. Harry had argued with her about going to see a stranger alone, but Hermione had insisted that this was a personal matter, one that she had to do on her own. She just had no idea how.

Sometime after arriving at the building she had felt the pull of her soul get stronger, as if the man she sought was coming closer, and it took every ounce of strength she possessed to move back round the corner of the building she was watching as a tall, elegant woman with long curly hair walked to the entrance accompanied by man. He had short dark blond hair and was wearing a black leather jacket with a pair of faded blue jeans. He stopped before entering the building, and began to look around as if searching for something, or some_one_. As he turned her way, she noticed the slight stubble on his face, and behind wire-rimmed glasses were the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. Every fibre of her being insisted that she go to him - that this was the man she was looking for, this was the missing part of her soul. But Hermione was not considered the rational one for nothing, and not for the first time forced her body to listen to her head instead of her heart and dodged back out of sight before he could see her.

That had been over an hour ago, and she still didn't know what she should do. From what she had managed to find out about him, he was a Muggle like their mothers, but his actions outside the building suggested that he was at least affected by the contract as well, though to a much lesser degree. That might make it easier to explain if he could feel what she was talking about. Getting him to believe in magic, and accept that she was a witch, on the other hand was likely to be a problem. Not that she had any idea what she was going to say, but that was not what was keeping her outside. The pull she had felt when she saw him at a distance had been stronger than she had imagined it would be, and the thought of getting closer, and perhaps loosing herself in his presence, scared her. No, it terrified her. The idea that she could be controlled so easily, have her actions taken _out_ of her control, by some Blood Contract that she had no say in, terrified her.

So much for Gryffindor courage.

Taking a deep breath Hermione moved towards the building entrance.

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Detective Don Flack had called to report that he had located the missing owner of the wallet found with the Jane Doe, as well as the registered owner of the gun that was used - a petty criminal with priors for breaking & entering and assault that Don had caught before he contacted them. Mac and Danny were going to interview the owner of the wallet, while Stella headed to Don at the station to process the possible shooter. As the three of them exited the lift a young woman entered the building, her body language screaming of nerves. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, with wavy honey coloured hair falling down past her shoulders and wearing a long woollen coat against the November winds. Danny had come to a stop when he saw her, catching the attention of his two companions, and when she raised her eyes they immediately locked with Danny's who started moving quickly towards her. There was a look of fear that flashed across her face as the CSI advanced, and neither spoke as Danny reached her and pulled her into an insistent kiss.

Hermione was caught by surprise by his sudden action, more so by her reaction to it. As soon as his lips touched hers the turmoil that had been present in her soul for the last months suddenly disappeared, and her blood began to hum as fire ignited along her nerve endings. Almost of their own accord Danny's arm went round Hermione's small figure bringing her closer into him as one hand thread itself through her mass of hair and titled her head to give him better access to deepen the kiss. His tongue was tracing her lips in an plea for entrance which was quickly given as Hermione found herself unable to think as her body, and the Contract, took over her own actions. Her own arms had been trapped between the two bodies by Danny's swift movements, but they edged up to hold his shoulders in an effort to steady herself against his assault.

Unnoticed by either, Danny had been walking them back until Hermione suddenly found herself against the wall. The sudden jolt brought her mind back into play with the realisation of what was happening. It took all her strength, both physical and emotional, to push the man in front of her away. Once there was some distance between them she then surprised them both by slapping him.

"Oh Merlin. I didn't mean... I'm so sorry. I never..." Her hand flew to her mouth as she slid along the wall to put more distance between them, her previous nervousness and fear quickly returning.

Mac and Stella had been equally surprised as the other two by Danny's actions, a rage at his betrayal building within Mac who had moved to the kissing pair in time to catch his arm when Hermione had pushed him away.

"What the hell?" He quietly growled at his lover and subordinate.

As soon as Stella had overcome her shock she had moved to one of the side rooms to check that it was empty and drew Mac's attention who then dragged Danny by the arm into the privacy of the smaller room. Stella moved closer to the girl who was looking more frightened by the second but stopped when the girl moved away.

"Perhaps we could discuss this in private?" She asked softly so as not to scare the girl further.

Hermione battled with herself for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them again Stella could see that the fear had been replaced with determination as Hermione straightened her back and walked purposely into the room. As Stella closed the door the two women caught the conversation between the two men.

xxxx

"Mac I swear I've never seen that girl before in my life! I don't know why I just did that. Please Mac, I love _you_!" Danny knew he was pleading but he didn't care, he had to fix this, he just had to.

"You just kissed a stranger and expect me to believe you don't know why?" Mac's tone was incredulous, but Danny could hear the hurt beneath the words, and his heart fell a little more.

"He's telling the truth sir. He didn't want to do what he did." Hermione felt sorry for the younger man. It was bad enough that Ron had taken the news badly, calling her a tramp and a tease and not seeing or speaking to her since, after finally admitting how he felt. Hermione had honestly felt that his immaturity was a phase that he would eventually grow out of, and that they would be happy together when he did. She didn't want another relationship to suffer because of something their mothers had done. Even if it meant breaking the Global Secrecy Act. It wouldn't be the first law she'd broken over the years.

The look on the older man's face told her he still didn't believe them and she could almost taste his anger. The problem was that truth was stranger than fiction in this case, so she didn't think he would believe her anyway, not without some serious proof - the kind that could be discovered by any magic detection spells the local American Ministry Aurors may have set up. She turned her attention to the other person stuck in the middle of this mess.

"You are the son of Rosa Santorini." It came out as a statement rather than a question, but Danny answered anyway.

"That was Ma's name before she married, yeah. How does that explain anythin'?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, my mother was Helen Stevens, and the two of them grew up together in Brooklyn until mum's family moved to England. Before that happened the two of them made a Blood Contract - where you swear something then place your cut palms together? I think you might call it a pact? Their oath was that their children would marry each other, which is why you acted like you did when you saw me."

Stella and Mac were looking at Hermione as if she were crazy and wondering if she was a danger to herself or them, while Danny seemed to be considering her words. However, before anyone else could speak Stella's phone began to ring.

"Bonesera. ... Yeah, Flack we had a problem here that kept us." She looked at Mac who gave a slight nod. "Mac and Danny have to stay here, can you send uniform to pick up the wallet owner, and I'll head to the station now." Having received an affirmative Stella ended the call, and gave a look of encouragement to her friend before leaving without another word.

As soon as she had closed the door again Mac spoke up.

"Young lady, swearing something in blood can't make you act against your wishes!"

"It can when magic is involved." Hermione prepared herself for the disbelief that was likely to follow such a statement, and was not surprised when Mac made a derisive sound, Danny however did surprise her.

"You're a witch?" He asked softly. Hermione looked at him, a little startled at his question and nodded that she was. "Got a friend who's a wizard. You say it's a contract?"

"Yes. But it'll stop in a few months, and whatever you feel will disappear again."

"You're actually buying this? That _magic_ made you kiss her?" Mac interrupted them.

"Magic's real Mac, please just trust me?"

"He's telling you the truth sir. This isn't his fault. He loves you - that's real. Whatever he feels about me is forced. But as I said this will only last a few months, then the Contract will disappear, leaving what's real." Hermione was now addressing Mac only, hoping to try and convince him not to give up on his relationship with the younger man. "Please don't let this ruin things between you, he really can't help what he feels for me at the moment, but what he feels for you is real. Remember that, then things can go back to however they were before in a few months." Her next words were addressed to both men. "I don't know if the feelings will stay the same or get worse, but they will stop about mid March. Just hold on to what's real until then." She really hoped the detective would listen to her and not blame his lover for what the Contract was doing. And if Danny did know a wizard then he would be able to confirm that it wasn't Danny's fault. She just hoped that was all he said. "I'll go now. I am sorry this happened." With these last words she left the room, closing the door behind her to allow the two to talk in continued privacy.

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who are reading this story. I meant to post a new chapter every week, but my broadband went down. I'm not really sure about the end of this chapter, like I said in the intro to the first chapter I've never written romance before so not sure if I captured the right intimacy for the last part of this chapter. Is it too cheesy? Too unbelievable? Too unemotional? Please feel free to comment.

**Chapter Three**

The two men didn't talk after she left as Mac had decided to put his hurt and disbelief behind his professionalism and made them both concentrate on the case, ordering Danny to meet Stella and Don at the station while he returned upstairs to get updates on the evidence they already had.

It was now the end of their shift and Mac had said as little to Danny as possible since the incident that morning, spending most of his time in his office going over the case files. By this time most of the lab had heard about Danny kissing a mysterious woman that morning and many were asking questions. However, those who know about his relationship with Mac silently showed their anger or disappointment at his actions. Don Flack was one of those who was both angry _and_ disappointed, though he wasn't so silent about it.

"What the hell were you thinking Messer?" He asked once they were alone in one of the Lay-out rooms.

Danny decided that this was a good time to get answers as most of the shift had left already and he knew that Mac was still in his office. He motioned for Don to follow and the two made their way to the office, neither surprised that Stella was with him. The subject of conversation was obvious by the silence that developed when the two entered. Ignoring the looks from Mac and Stella Danny took a seat on one of the chairs and looked at Don.

"Tell me about a Blood Contract."

"Dan!" The request came as much as a surprise to the tall Homicide Detective as the subject matter. Danny knew about the Secrecy Act prohibiting the exposure of magic to Muggles. But then, a Blood Contract would explain Danny's earlier actions, and Stella had told him earlier that Mac had stayed with Danny and the woman talked, so technically the witch, whoever she was, had already broken the law. Don looked between Danny and Mac, noticing the pleading in Danny's eyes, and the anger and betrayal in Mac's he felt sorry for the two men - he'd known for years how Danny had felt about his boss - having obtained a confession from the blond - and didn't want this to ruin their relationship, at least on a professional level. Discretely fingering his wand hidden in his arm holster he wordlessly put up a silencing charm to prevent them from being over heard, then sat down in the last empty chair with a sigh as he began to explain.

"A Blood Contract is basically a form of Unbreakable Vow, most often used for arranged marriages. It's not often used any more, except by some of the older Pureblood families." Knowing that Mac and Stella wouldn't believe without proof, he decided to give them some. "Danny, I'll need a drop of blood."

Danny quickly left and returned with a scalpel and a Petri dish, while Don silenced the two sceptics with a wave of his hand to indicate they should wait. Danny sliced his finger and dropped the required blood into the dish before handing it to Don who removed his wand from its holster and placed the dish on Mac's desk.

"_Aperio Pactum_." *{Reveal the Pact}*

As Don cast the charm the blood in the dish began to boil and smoke arose from the dish around a foot high. The smoke began to take form of two little girls sitting facing each other. Both Stella and Mac let out small gasps as the girls began to talk, and Danny let out a quiet '_Ma_'.

"_When we have our own kids, one a girl and one a boy, they'll fall totally in love with each other," Said one of the girls - Danny's mother._

"_And they'll marry within six months of them both turning eighteen," Added the second girl._

"_And they'll be so completely in love they'll be together forever and we'll be family!" Finished Danny's mother, before bringing out a knife__ from her pocket and slicing across her hand then handing the knife to her friend who did the same, then the two pressed their hands together._

After the girls joined hands the smoke evaporated, along with the images. As the smoke began to fade Mac passed his hand through it and was stunned when he felt moisture on his hand confirming what his eyes were telling him. Stella sat immobile in her seat, processing her thoughts

"Sorry Dan, there is a Contract." Don felt miserable for his friend - he'd finally found happiness with the man he loved, and now that was being taken away.

"So we just wait a few months till these feelings disappear, then we can go back to normal." Danny stated remembering what they had been told that morning, and causing Don to look at him in astonishment, about to say something when Mac interrupted.

"Can Danny really be controlled by this -" Mac tried to find the right word, refusing to acknowledge magic and use the word spell.

"Contract," Don supplied, "and yeah. If both of them had been Muggles then there wouldn't be a Contract, but as she's a witch they're bound by the magic. Especially her - take what you feel Danny-boy and magnify it by about ten, maybe more, and that's what she feels. She _had_ to come find you, the compulsion would have been so strong she didn't have a choice. And probably neither did Danny when he saw her Mac. Who is she anyway, did you get her name?"

"Hermione Granger." Danny replied.

"What? Hermione Granger - from England? _**The**_ Hermione Granger?"

"You know her?" Mac asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I know of her - hell, everyone probably does by now, she and her friend have been in the papers for months. _She's_ your wife?" Don couldn't conceal his disbelief.

"Not in our papers, and she's _not_ his wife." Mac was annoyed by what seemed a lack of answer, and the use of the title.

"Well, of course not the Muggle papers."

"That's the second time you've said that - what are Muggles?" Stella interrupted, trying to avert Mac's temper.

"We are." Danny answered her

"Muggles are non-magical folk - as Danny said, you three are Muggles. And to answer you Mac, England has been fightin' a war against Dark Wizards for the last couple a years, unknown to the Muggles there. The leader of those Wizards called himself Lord Voldemort and his plan was to kill all the Muggles and the Muggle-born witches and wizards - or turn them inta slaves - which, from all reports he had both the will _and_ the power to do. Though most of his efforts seemed t' be concentrated on killing a kid called Harry Potter, who had done the impossible when he just a baby and Voldemort was tryin' to take over the first time seventeen years ago."

"What was that?" Stella asked.

"He lived. He survived what's called the Killing Curse and no-one does that. Not only that, he made the guy disappear, effectively bringin' peace and endin' the deaths. Your Miss Granger is generally referred to as the brightest witch ta be born in the last 50 years, and as the Potter kid's best friend she was in the middle of the fightin'. That, and being Muggle-born herself, put her at the top of Voldemort's hitlist. According ta reports I've read, when Voldemort took over the English Ministry last year she was declared Undesirable Number Two, with Potter Undesirable Number One, orders were ta kill both on sight. About three months ago the war ended when Potter killed Voldemort, but a lot of Magical England is still bein' rebuilt. Your girl's considered a hero by a lot of us Messer."

"She's not his girl, and Danny's right, we just wait for whatever he's feeling to go away in a few months, then we can get on with our lives." Mac stated sounding confident.

"What the hell you talkin' about? Have you not been listenin' ta anytin' I just said? Ya can't fight against this kinda' magic."

"She told us that these feelin's would go away in a coupla months, that we just hadda wait it out." Danny was confused by Don's reaction, and a quick look at Mac's face told him his lover was just as confused.

"An' you're okay with that? Ya gonna let that happen?" Don was incredulous, he never thought either man could be that cold hearted.

"Why not, Don? It seems the simplest solution to the problem." Stella agreed, like the two men she was wondering why Don was upset.

"Hold on," Don took a breath to calm down and try to get his thoughts in order. "What _exactly_ did she say to you two?"

"She said that what Danny felt for her was forced on him by this Contract thing their mother's created, but that the feelings would stop around mid-March and we could go back to how things were." Mac recounted.

"That's it? Nothing else? She didn't say _why_ Danny's feelings would change again? You didn't ask?" Don now understood why the two men didn't completely understand the situation Danny was in, but couldn't believe the witch would have left out such important information. _Why would she do that?_

"No. Why?"

"A Blood Contract, as I said, as a form of Unbreakable Vow - you do what the oath specifies or you die."

Don's statement caused Mac and Stella to talk at once, while Danny could only sit in shock.

"τι?" *{What?}* The Greek woman exclaimed, reverting to her native tongue in her distress.

"Danny's going to die?" Mac questioned leaving his seat to stand beside the man in question.

"No." Don had purposely chosen his words to get their attention, and now he had it he wanted them to understand the true nature of what was happening between Danny and Miss Hermione Granger. "Danny's a Muggle, the magic don't affect him - he shouldn't even be feelin' what he does. But Hermione Granger is a _**Witch**_ and therefore bound by the magic of the Contract. You're feelin's'll change in March Danny, but only when she's dead. You still okay with that?"

"Is dere a way to stop dat happenin'?" Danny's voice was quiet and pained, his accent becoming heavier in his anguish.

"Yeah, you marry her. Otherwise she dies, there's no in-between here."

"Why didn't she tell us this when she was here this morning?" Mac wondered out loud. "Did she not know?"

"If what they say about her intelligence is even half true - there's no way she don't know. Why she didn't tell? That's a question you'll have to ask her."

"Do you know where she is?" Stella asked the two men beside her. She had seen the look of fear that crossed Mac's face when he thought Danny was going to die, while Danny looked just as upset at the idea of being responsible for the death of the young girl he had kissed only that morning.

"No, we don't know if she was staying in the City, or if she's even in the country anymore." Mac replied. He didn't like the idea of the girl dying when it was so easily prevented any more than Danny did, but he didn't want to lose Danny either. The girls in the image from Danny's blood had said that their children would fall in love - would that replace how Danny felt about him?

"If she travelled here magically she woulda had to check in with the Ministry downtown, if she came the Muggle way, she'd have passed Immigration. Either way I should be able to trace her. If you want me to?" Don suggested. When the others looked at him questioningly he clarified. "She's givin' Danny a way out by not telling ya the consequences. Question is, you gonna take it, or do I look for her?"

"Is our relationship worth the life of an innocent young girl?" Mac rephrased, as he and Danny now understood why Don had been angry that they were willing to do nothing earlier.

"For starters, you should stop thinkin' of her as a 'girl'. She's survived a war that from all reports was vicious - bad enough that any magical travel to England was prohibited after their Ministry was attacked. Gotta wonder how much innocence is left in her." Don suggested.

Stella watched as the other two men seemed to have a silent conversation before seeming to come to an agreement. She knew neither man's integrity would allow the girl to die, but would they be forced to give each other up? She had been one of the happiest when the relationship had been revealed to their friends, having thought for some time that the two were well suited to each other if they could just open their eyes to see, and had worked with Flack to get them together. Loosing Claire had devastated Mac, and Stella didn't want to watch her dearest friend go through that pain again.

"See if you can find her, and Danny and I will take it from there." Mac stated, his tone indicating that the issue was closed for now.

Flack and Stella took the hint, leaving the office without further words. Mac turned to look at Danny, extending his hand in an invitation to go home themselves.

xxxx

As Mac opened the apartment door he felt the heat Danny was emanating as it burned at his back, and once they were both through the door he found himself pulled back into the younger man's embrace and turned till his back hit the door. Danny's kiss was gentle while being heated and insistent, full of his desire for his older lover, but conveying all the love within his heart as well. Mac used his grip on Danny's jacket to bring the other man closer, both moaning into the kiss at the increased contact, then Mac's hands were exploring the firm chest and abdomen as they moved down to Danny's hips. With a quick tug the men's hips melded together, each feeling the other's arousal and begrudging the clothes the other wore. Their lips parted as each panted for breath, their eyes locked on the pair opposite, their pupils dilated with desire. Danny's hands never left their place at the sides of Mac's face, his thumbs now moving gently along the strong jaw line of his lover.

"I love _you_ Mac!" Danny's voice was deepened by his desire, but the words held such conviction they took Mac's breath away more effectively than the kiss.

"Show me." Was Mac's reply as he began to walk them both towards their bedroom, his hands sliding the leather jacket down Danny's arms and throwing it on the back of the couch as they passed. Danny did the same with Mac's suit jacket as he resumed the kiss while his fingers began working the buttons of Mac's shirt. The kiss was interrupted as Mac pulled Danny's top over his head and then began attacking the younger man's neck with nips and kisses until he reached where the neck met the shoulders, suckling and nibbling Danny's most responsive erogenous zone and feeling the man tremble in his embrace. Mac had often wondered how Danny's previous lovers could have missed the place that literally made Danny weak at the knees, but was grateful they had as the discovery had pleased them both - though Danny had claimed at the time that he only responded that way to Mac.

By the time they reached the bed both pairs of shoes and socks had been discarded, along with Mac's shirt leaving the two in only trousers and underwear. When each man had removed their trousers Mac brought Danny back into his embrace, turning so that the back of his legs touched the bed. Keeping hold of Danny's hands Mac sat the bed before moving himself up towards the pillows, his hold on Danny forcing the younger man to follow until they were lying in the centre with Danny leaning over his lover.

"I love you Danny. I need you - show me how much you love me." Mac's request was breathlessly spoken barely above a whisper though easily heard, and overwhelming, the man above him. Mac rarely submitted to Danny in their love-making, and Danny could see in the other man's eyes that in this instance it was Mac's way of showing Danny that he trusted his partner and their love for each other - no matter what.

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

It's Sunday - publish day. I have a fair amount of this story written (doing ch 11 at the mo) but it seems to be running away with me. This is actually the second story I'm writing but this plot bunny just wouldn't let go to let me finish the other story so here we are. I haven't had any comments about the last chapter, so I hope the end was okay - as far as romance goes that's pretty much it for the next few chapters (the real romance won't start until much, much later).

Anyway, here is the next chapter - hope you enjoy!! Comment if you want!!

**Chapter Four**

It was well past eleven o'clock in the morning when Hermione left her hotel room to begin her tasks for that day. She wanted to go back to the New York Public Library to continue her research for the project she was working on, as the magical section there made the collection at Hogwarts seem small in comparison and she hoped to find answers for her theories before she ran out of time. She also had to find an apothecary, and before she'd left England Madam Pomfrey had given her the address of a friend who ran a store in the City, close to Central Park, where Hermione could pick up some ingredients and replacement potions during her stay in New York as they hadn't known how long her search would take. As Hermione stepped into the lift she was grateful to find it empty as a residual spasm wracked through her spine knocking her off balance, despite having taken her potion before she went to sleep. Straightening as she regained her balance she decided on finding the apothecary first.

xxxx

Mac and Danny had spent much of their night reaffirming their love and commitment to each other, but hadn't actually talked about the situation they found themselves in, which was beginning to cause some concern for Mac as he tried to concentrate on the blackmail case the Chief was so anxious about. The fact that his personal life was effecting his concentration at work was a further cause of unease for the normally unrelenting detective, and he wondered how Danny was faring back at the lab, trying to process his evidence for his homicide case with someone's life hanging on his decision for the future. And Mac knew that, ultimately, it was Danny's decision to make, though he hoped they would make it together.

He and Don Flack had spent the last couple of hours interviewing faculty members at the State University of New York College of Optometry after Adam had traced the majority of the blackmailer's emails back to an IP address located at the college. Luckily the computer in question was located in a secure lab, which limited their number of suspects, though this still meant checks on six people. As they left the building Don suggested that the cross the road to the cafe in Bryant Park to pick up coffees before heading their separate ways to check out the suspects.

The two men had just purchased their drinks and had taken a seat at the edge of the cafe to discuss what they had learnt that morning when a voice from the Library entrance stopped their conversation.

"Hermione Granger in a library, what a surprise!" The male voice sounded young, the tone was both teasing and annoyed at the same time. "Please tell me that you have not just spent the last three days in there!" This time the voice held only annoyance.

"Harry!" Hermione identified the speaker, followed by the sound of running feet and the sound of an impact as body met body in what Mac thought might be a hug. "And _**NO**_, I haven't, I was just doing a little research this morning that's all."

There was the sound of chairs moving a few tables behind as the two sat down.

Mac was suddenly annoyed at his choice of seat as his back was to the voices, but then realised that if he couldn't see the girl, maybe she wouldn't recognise him and he could learn some more about her. Flack had sat beside him, so was probably able to see them him his peripheral vision if he tried, but Mac didn't want their presence known just yet so subtly signalled this with a finger to his lips.

"Probably Harry Potter, the kid I told youse about." Don identified the boy, keeping his voice down so only Mac could hear.

"Hermione, you're supposed to be here looking for this Santorini guy, not doing research." The boy continued his annoyance changing into concern. "We have to find him."

"I know this Harry, and I have been looking. According to what I have managed to find, he's stationed somewhere in Manhattan, but even then if I do find which station he belongs to the chances are that he could be out in the field somewhere. It's not exactly an easy task, you know."

Mac and Don shared a look - she was making it sound as if she hadn't found Danny yet.

"Even for you?" Harry sounded as if he were teasing again. "Come on, you're Hermione Granger, you should be able to find one guy in a city of -"

"8 million?!?. Even I'm not that good Harry. Honestly sometimes you expect too much from me. Besides," there was a slight pause before she continued "with the crime rate in this city, it's possible that he could get killed before I can find him. Especially as we know he's a policeman."

The two eavesdroppers were confused, she seemed to be lying to her friend, and setting it up to eventually tell him that Danny was dead. Why would she do that? She had to know that she would die if she didn't marry Danny, didn't she?

"No, don't say that. He's alive, and we will find him, and in plenty of time. We have to. What am I supposed to do if you're dead?" The last part was barely audible from where the two men sat, but the emotions behind the words were very clear, as well as confirming the fact that the girl was under a death sentence.

'_Not girl, woman. If you go through with this you have to stop thinking of her as a child._' Mac thought to himself as the conversation at the other table continued.

"I'm going to help! Between the two of us we should find him faster." The boy continued.

"No!" Hermione's rather panicked reaction to her friend's suggestion surprised the three men, but she quickly regained her calm. "I told you, this is a very personal matter, Harry. I mean," her voice became quieter and she seemed to choose her words carefully as they were in public, "how would you like it if some stranger walked up to you and demanded that you marry her. Then there's having to convincing him that your mothers had ... arranged it. Not to mention ... the other aspects of this whole thing. It's not exactly going to be a pleasant conversation Harry, and I know you, you'll try to ... convince him, but you'll just make matters worse. Really, this should just be between him and me."

Mac couldn't help but acknowledge the maturity within her reasoning, re-enforcing Don's assertion that she shouldn't be thought of as a child.

"I'm not suggesting I be there for the conversation, though maybe being close by could be a good idea - we really don't know anything about what kind of man he is after all. I just meant that I could help you look for him, maybe find out more information about him. Like what his reputation is. For all we know he could be a wife-beater - in which case I kill him. Course, he ever hurts you, I get to kill him anyway."

The last words were spoken with such calm certainty they sent a shiver down Mac's spine, and he was convinced he had just heard a promise, not an idle threat. A quick look at Flack confirmed that the taller detective believed the words as well.

"Harry James Potter! You can't say things like that!" Hermione was quick to admonish her companion.

"Sure I can. Hermione, you're my best friend, and my only family. The only person who's always stood by me, and you're being forced to marry some guy we know nothing about, or die. I'm not going to let you die without trying to do something to prevent it, but I'm not going to stand by and let him hurt you either. Not again."

From the corner of his eye, Flack watched as pain flashed across both young faces at the last words and wondered at the reason. Had she been hurt in the war? Turning his eyes back to Mac he saw the same question within the hazel orbs.

Hermione took the opportunity of the offered distraction.

"That's actually what I was researching in there." Mac imagined her indicating the Library behind them all.

"And? Do you think you got somewhere? You know what she did? What did you find?" The questions were asked in rapid succession, and only served to increase the concern and confusion of the two detectives listening.

"I'm not really sure. I think I might have a lead, maybe. Or not." For the first time since meeting her yesterday, Mac thought her voice sounded uncertain, almost defeated, and found himself reluctantly worrying about the young woman.

"Okay, so we research this afternoon, and look for this guy again tomorrow. Come on Miss Research, let's go."

"We?" Hermione's voice was just audible over the scraping of chairs as Mac imagined the boy, Harry, standing them both up.

"Yes, we. Third day means third night. You didn't really think I wouldn't be here, did you? Besides, there's no point in finding this guy if you're going to die one morning anyway. So, research it is."

Their voices faded away as the two friends made their way back into the Library, Flack managing to watch them without being noticed. Mac was staring, unseeing, at the tabletop trying to process the conversation they'd heard. There were too many missing pieces, things that had been left unsaid. They needed more evidence, and Mac decided that the best way would be to speak to her again.

"Did you find out where she is staying?" He asked Don.

"She arrived by plane into JFK, but den I don't know if she took the subway, shuttle or taxi to wherever she's stayin', so I'm still working on dat. But if she's at dis branch of de Library, she could be stayin' nearby. I'll look into it." He paused before asking the question he'd wanted to ask all morning. "Did you and Danny decide what youse gonna do?"

"No, not yet. Do you know any more about her? Or what they were talking about?"

"I don't know much more than I've already told ya. Dose two were involved in a fight against a would-be dictator, and a group callin' demselves Death Eaters who enjoyed killin' and torture, and usin' the Unforgivables in particular."

"Unforgivables?" Mac interrupted.

"Illegal magic. Dree spells dat get ya sent to Prison if ya use 'em. One kills, one controls ya, and the last causes pain beyond anythin' ya think ya know. Mac, if dose two were caught, dey woulda been tortured, an' surviving dat ain't necessarily a good ding. When Potter killed their leadea most of the Death Eaters were rounded up, but last report I had there were still a few who'd escaped, and probably want dose two dead."

"Could I read these reports?"

Don wasn't surprised by Mac's question, but he'd hoped to avoid it. They were breaking the laws as it was, even if there were mitigating circumstances. Plus, telling Mac Taylor that there was another criminal element in the City patrolled by Aurors like Flack, would only lead to more questions about laws and procedures than he had time to answer at the moment.

"Legally? No. Sorry Mac. If youse was actually married to a witch, den we might be able ta argue mitigating circumstances, but as it is - we shouldn't even be talkin' now. Ya got questions, I suggest goin' to the source."

They dumped their now empty cups in the nearest bin and parted ways, both men deep in thought about the information they'd received that morning - both about the case, and about the pair from England.

xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story - and hopefully liking it. Many thanks to xoglowergrinox123 and Griggling for your reviews. As this chapter is quite short I've decided to post the next one too - just to alleviate your curiosity Griggling (or at least some of it).

Enjoy!!

&&&&

**Chapter Five**

It was considerably past the end of their shift by the time they left the lab for the night, and the first opportunity Mac had to talk to Danny about the lunchtime encounter. They'd spoken about their cases throughout the afternoon, and Danny and Stella and closed their homicide - a known drug dealer hadn't liked the new teacher's influence on his customers, who were also her students - so would be joining Mac on the blackmail case, but there hadn't been any privacy to allow them to talk about what was happening with the younger CSI.

In all honesty Danny was feeling guilty about his case, as he knew Stella had picked up a lot of his flack as he spent most of the day distracted. She'd understood - stating that a life and death decision was allowed to make his mind wonder - but this had just made his guilt worse. Most of the time had been spent trying to analyse his feelings for the girl he'd met just yesterday; how he felt about Mac; and how he felt in himself. He'd always thought that he'd been happy with Mac before, but now he realised that wasn't entirely true, that there had been a part of him that felt insecure, as if he wasn't good enough. But the moment he'd met those warm chocolatey eyes he'd felt whole - as if he suddenly belonged where he was, and with whom he was, and his uncertainty had faded away with the touch of her lips. He loved her as much as he loved Mac - there was no difference between the two feelings - and when he'd had a sudden thought of her dying earlier he'd felt his heart constrict causing him to gasp, and Stella to look at him with concern. He knew that feeling - he had it every time he thought of losing Mac, and it had the same intensity. The truth was, he felt whole with the two of them, the thought of giving up either Mac _or_ Hermione made the feelings of insecurity and emptiness return, he just didn't know how he was going to explain that to either of them.

xxxx

As Mac and Danny left the building for the night and headed towards the subway for home, Mac finally had the chance to tell his companion about the conversation he and Flack had overheard that afternoon. As more of the conversation was relayed to him, Danny found himself becoming concerned about Hermione's safety, but also angry at the same time - angry _for_ her, but also _with_ her.

"So she's makin' out like she nevea saw me? She'd rathea die dan marry me? And what's dat kid mean, third night? He ain't sleepin' wid her!" Danny seemed to take a moment to register his own words, his anger evaporating at the thought of unintentionally hurting his lover. "Mac, I'm sorry. I just -" Danny struggled to find the right words to explain to the other man his fluctuating emotions.

Mac quickly changed their direction pulling Danny back to a side street and, finding it still deserted, reassured the younger man by drawing him into a loving kiss. Although short the kiss managed to convey Mac's understanding, and the older man broached the untouched subject as he pulled back keeping his eyes on his lover.

"It's alright. We haven't really talked yet, and we should." Making sure he kept their eye contact, Mac asked the hardest question first. "What do you want to do Danny?"

"I can't lose you Mac!" Danny took a moment to find his next words. "And I don't think I can lose her either. I can't just let her die Mac. I haven't been able ta think about much else today, and de thought of her dying Mac - it hurts de same as if it were youse!" Danny closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, before looking into the hazel orbs he loved, hoping that the other man would be willing to listen to him as he tried to explain his feelings. "I don't know how to describe it, but I feel... right. Dere's absolutely no doubt in me - dis is how thin's are supposed ta be." Danny swiftly brought his hands up clasping Mac's face and preventing the other man from moving away while making sure that Mac is could see the sincerity in his eyes as he said his next words. "It's supposed ta be me and you - _and_ her. I can't explain it - it just is. So, I guess the real question is, Mac, what do youse want to do?"

Mac looked carefully into the younger eyes, seeing the belief and the certainty of the words there, but there was also fear there. There had always been a trace of doubt or fear in Danny's eyes, and Mac always knew the cause - losing him, whether to death; to another; to some mistake Danny might make - and Mac had always tried to reassure his lover, to remove that trace from those soulful blue orbs. When Danny had spoken about the three of them together, that fear had vanished, and for the first time Mac was able to see true confidence in Danny's eyes when talking about himself, or their relationship. What did he want to do? That afternoon he'd been determined to find out more about the woman who had suddenly entered their lives, to talk to her some more. Would there be any harm in that? He remembered the concern he had felt for the young woman as he'd listened to the talk of the harm that may have befallen her, and decided he needed more evidence.

"I think we need to talk with her again. Find out why she lied to us, and then lied to her friend too. Flack has a theory that she may be staying near where we saw her today, and was going to try and locate her in one of the hotels. Hopefully tomorrow he'll have an address for us." Mac made his suggestion as the two of them resumed their walk to the subway, though he was stopped in his tracks by Danny's next proposition.

"We could head up Midtown now, try findin' her."

"What? Danny, we don't even know where to start, and it's nearing eleven now." Mac tried to protest.

"I knew she was outside the buildin' yesterday Mac, I even looked for her. And I knew that she was comin' inside 'fore the door opened. So I'll probably know when we get near whatever buildin' she's in too. We just follow that." Even to his own ears, the idea sounded ridiculous, but if Mac was willing to meet with Hermione again, he wanted to do so _now_ before the former Marine could change his mind. Besides, something told him he was right - he would know where she was when he got nearer to her. "And like ya said it's late, so chances are better dat she'll be in her hotel room."

Mac just looked at Danny for a moment before catching him unawares by walking to the street and hailing a taxi. Danny came out of his slight daze as a yellow cab pulled up next to Mac, who opened the door and turned back towards his companion.

"Okay, let's test your theory."

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The three mile journey took almost twenty five minutes even at that time of night, proving that New York really was the City That Never Sleeps. The two men spent most of the drive in silence as they each contemplated what would be said if they found Hermione. As they travelled up Park Avenue, Danny became visibly more alert, leaning towards Mac to see through the window on that side as they neared 34th, then leaning forward to peer ahead as they turned up 37th. When the car turned right up 6th Avenue Danny closed his eyes, as if trying to imagine where the young woman was, and then, just as Mac could make out Bryant Park about a block ahead, Danny's eyes snapped open as his head whipped round to look behind.

"Stop." The command seemed to leave Danny's lips almost unbidden, his head still turned to look behind.

"You can let us out here." Mac told the driver and paid him as they got out of the cab.

Danny was barely out of the cab before he was walking back towards the intersection at 39th with Mac following just behind. At the crossing, Danny just stood staring at the hotel across the street - The Residence Inn.

"Danny?" Mac prompted as he watched the face of the younger man crease in concentration.

"She's here. I can feel her, but ... Mac, somethin's wrong." Danny turned to look his partner in the eye and there was a look of worry in Danny's that Mac couldn't ignore.

"Then lead us to her." Mac commanded as he began crossing the road to the hotel, then once again followed as Danny walked straight past the front desk to a waiting lift. As Mac entered, Danny was looking at the floor buttons as if deciding which floor she was on before pressing the numbers for 16th, 17th and 18th floors. As they neared the floors Danny had chosen Mac watched as his handsome lover became agitated, flinching occasionally as if struck, and he began to worry. The doors opened on the 16th floor and Mac waited to see if Danny would move, but after a moment the blond man shook his head and allowed the doors to close.

When the door opened on the next floor pain flashed across Danny's face as he began walking along the hallway. After only a few steps the young CSI suddenly arched his back as if struck from behind, a startled cry coming forth. Mac was immediately at his side, checking for any visible injuries, his anxiety increasing even as he found none - was Danny feeling Hermione's pain?

"Call Flack. Someone's attackin' her!" Danny spoke through clenched teeth, as he fought back the pain he was feeling and moved further down the hall trying to find the right room while Mac dialled the other detective's number.

{"_Flack - dis better be good"_} Came the slightly groggy voice on the other end.

"Don, we found Hermione, but Danny thinks she's being attacked, we might need you. Residence Inn, 1033 6th Avenue, 17th Floor." Mac knew it was unlikely that the detective would arrive in time to help, but he would at least know where to find them.

{"_Is anyone dere? I mean, anyone else in sight?"_}

"No." Mac answered, still concerned about Danny, and not really paying attention when Flack disconnected the call. A second later there was a soft 'pop' from behind and Mac turned to see Don standing there, his gun in one hand and a stick in the other, and Mac's jaw dropped in his amazement at the sudden appearance of the other man.

"Danny, where is she?" Don was all business - as if he hadn't just struck the normally unflappable Mac Taylor speechless.

"In here." Was the short reply as Danny once again had to bite back a wave of pain.

Don moved forward and pointed his wand at room 214, silently undoing the complex locking charms placed upon the door until he was able to open it. He entered first, wand drawn expecting to see opposition, and was therefore surprised to see the two teenagers sleeping next to each other in one of the double beds, the boy holding his friend in a protective embrace as she visibly twitched under an unseen assault. Danny was behind him and Don swore he heard the other city native growl before moving forward to the bed and pulled back the bedding to bodily remove the boy from the bed. Unfortunately, this action caused several things to happen all at once.

Harry was immediately woken before Danny had barely hauled him from the bed, and with reflexes honed from the events of the past year instantly drew his wand from its wrist holster and called out "_Expelliarmus"_ disarming Flack and causing all three men to be pushed back. Harry saw the wand fly from Flack's hand and took a step towards the wizard he saw as a threat.

Danny was pushed back against the bed behind him, and when Harry moved towards the other two men he leapt back to the other bed and to woman lying there, as pain worse than anything he'd ever imagined exploded throughout his body. Using every ounce of strength he pulled her into his arms as he fell back onto the bed instantly falling into a deep sleep, Hermione securely within his embrace.

The most shocking however, was Hermione - who remained asleep through everything.

As soon as Harry had been pulled from her side her mouth had opened in a silent scream as her left arm erupted into flames, burning away the sleeve of her night clothes. As Mac and Don watched horrified from the floor by the door, they had a perfect view as blood suddenly seeped through her clothes across what seemed her entire body. The loose night shirt she wore revealed a section of her stomach, and as they watched the flesh was sliced open by an unseen weapon, explaining the blood that now soaked her. As Danny reached her and lifted her into his arms more flames erupted across her back, then - to the astonishment of the three observers - the flames suddenly disappeared as the two sleepers lay back down, the pain that had been evident on both faces disappearing just as quickly.

Harry caught the man's movement from the corner of his eye, and turned in time to see the blood pour from Hermione's wounds and, momentarily forgetting the intruders, set about stopping the blood flow and closing her wounds with his wand before she could bleed to death. Movement caught his eye again and both head and wand were whipped round into the face of a tall slim wizard with dark hair, the man who'd lost his wand a moment ago, his empty hands held up in front of him as he motioned to his wand that was still on the floor.

"Let me get Healeas fawr hea." The man's voice was shaky, the horror of what he'd just witnessed still with him.

"They can't help her."

Harry's reply held a note of defeat to it that broke through Mac's state of shock as he remembered Hermione's voice having the same tone as she spoke of her efforts in the library that day. The same woman who was suffering in the bed before him. Mac made a move to stand up, when the young man spoke again.

"_Immobulus._" The spell hit both men freezing them in place, allowing Harry to concentrate on healing and bandaging the rest of Hermione's wounds before having to deal with the intruders. Once he was finished with Hermione and had vanished the blood from the sheets and her clothes, a check of the man on the bed with her revealed that he was unharmed and merely asleep, though Harry was confused by how peaceful they both looked - there was no trace of the pain he knew they felt on their faces. Harry placed a tender kiss on Hermione's forehead with a softly spoken apology, then turned to the other two men, his wand still in his hand and ready for use.

"_Finite._"

"Danny!" This time Mac was the first to recover and moved immediately to his lover on the bed concerned that he'd made no movement since lying down. "What's wrong with him?" He demanded.

"Nothing, he's just asleep. Though I've never seen it effect anyone so suddenly." Harry replied, responding more to the concern he'd heard in the man's voice than the demand itself. His own demand though held a dangerous quality. "Who are you, and why did you break into this room?"

"I'm Auror Flack of the Manhattan Division. That is Detective Mac Taylor of the NYPD and the other one is Detective Danny Messer." Don hoped the formal introductions would prevent the young man from acting rashly, and allow them time to explain. "Detective Messer suspected dere was someone bein' attacked in this room, so we entered."

Mac had been surprised when Don had introduced himself, realising for the first time that there were aspects to the man that he didn't know, despite their years of working together. It seemed it wasn't just Hermione that he needed to learn more about, and vowed to himself to start questioning his fellow detective once this immediate situation was sorted - beginning with 'auror' and 'Manhattan Division'.

"I set the wards myself, there's no way he could've heard anything. Try again."

"He felt her pain. What's happening to her?" Once again Harry could hear the concern in the man's voice, this Detective Taylor, and this time it seemed to be for Hermione as well as the man beside her, and Harry found himself responding with a little more regard for the detective.

"If you really want to know Detective, go to sleep. But you really better _**want**_to know."

Harry took a seat in one of the chairs opposite the two beds. Now that there seemed to no longer be a threat, and Hermione's wounds were dealt with, the adrenaline rush was passing. He watched as the oldest man watched the sleeping couple while trying to decide what he wanted to do, before removing his jacket and joining the two on the bed. When the other man, Danny, had fallen asleep he was barely a foot away from the edge, with Hermione towards the centre of the bed draped over half his body with her head lying over his heart. This meant that the older man, Mac, had to lie next to Hermione - something he didn't look too keen about - but angled himself so his head was beside the other man's. As he placed his arm across the sleeping woman to lay it on the man on the other side of her, he too fell fast asleep.

xxxx

Harry studied the remaining man, Auror Flack, for a moment more before finally replacing his wand in its holster and motioning for the man to take the other chair.

"I'm Harry by the way, and she's Hermione."

Flack picked up his wand from the floor and placed it back in his own holster, then picked up his gun from where it lay and repeated his actions, before sitting next to the teen.

"Don. Sleepin' Beauty number one over dere is Danny, and ya spoke ta Mac."

"And Danny is Rosa Santorini's son?" There was a note of resignation in Harry's voice as he asked the question, and Don wondered about the reason for it.

"Yeah."

"When did she find him?"

"Yesterday. Why'd she tell him de Contract would disappear?" Don watched the youth's face carefully, but he didn't seem surprised by his friend's omission.

"Is he married?"

"No."

"But as good as." There was a pause. "He's with Taylor, isn't he?"

"For little over a year now, an' took us a year to get 'em dere."

"Hermione won't break up a relationship. She's not that kind of person, and it doesn't matter what the reason may be. He's already in love with someone else, and she won't get in between that."

"Even if it means dying?" Don couldn't help being incredulous, most of his days were spent dealing with the more disreputable elements of society, where self-sacrifice was unheard of. His question was met with a mirthless chuckle.

"Doesn't matter. Mione fights for her principles, for what she believes in. And she believes in the sanctity of a committed relationship - and the freedom to choose who you love. So you don't have to worry - she won't break them up."

"She don't have a choice!"

"Yes she does. It's just a bad one."

Don really couldn't understand this kid. It was obvious that he cared for the girl, so how could he be so calm talking about her death?

"Mione's not just my best friend - she's my family, the only one I really have. So no, I don't want her to die. But, she truly doesn't have a selfish bone in her body, particularly with the people she cares about. It's what makes her Hermione. If he's happy with someone else, then that's enough for her."

"So she'll die to let him be happy?" Don was still cynical about this belief, but couldn't help a slight feeling of admiration at the strength of conviction. "And you're happy with dat?"

"If there was anything I could do to save her I would. If it was simply a matter of forcing him to marry her, then I would be doing so right now! Bugger them sleeping. But it's not. As much as I hate this, it's not up to me."

Movement suddenly caught their attention, as the two sleeping men pulled closer together, effectively enclosing Hermione into a protective cocoon between their bodies.

"Are dey okay?" The detective asked.

"We'll see when they wake up." A look at the other man's face told Harry that he would have to give a better answer than that. "We don't know what they did, or at least, why this is happening."

"She was captured." It seemed both a statement and a question.

"We both were, then taken to Malfoy Manor, but held in separate rooms. Every time she sleeps she relives that day, all five hours in their entirety - second for second, minute for minute. Thing was, when we were moving around so much we'd taken to lying next to each other for protection. I sort of got used to the dreams, though she didn't know then that the dreams were shared. When the fighting was finally over, we were made to sleep apart for the first time, and that was when we discovered that the dreams would also manifest the wounds too, if no-one was with her. She hadn't wanted anyone else to know what had been done to her, and then there it all was for everyone to watch. I don't know what was worse, her humiliation that anyone can watch her get tortured, or her anger at me for not telling about the dreams. We haven't been able to find out why she relives those hours - if it was something intentional, or the combination of curses and spells used, or if it was triggered - and we can't find a way to stop them."

"Dere nothin' dey can do?"

"She can take a Dreamless Sleep Potion for one night without problems, the second night she doesn't remember dreaming, but she wakes up to the pain of the wounds. The third night the potion doesn't work at all, and she has to brew another, find a way to make it stronger again. It was why I didn't want her coming here on her own, but I got caught up in something and she took off. So, to answer your question - will they be okay? Depends on how much pain they can stand. They're free to wake up any time, at least I always am, but then I've never got to sleep that fast."

"So, we wait, see how dey are when dey wake up?" Don was now concerned for his two friends and what they were now going through, while his admiration grew for what the woman between them had gone through. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted by a huge yawn, reminding him that he'd just gotten into bed when Mac had called.

"You can use the other bed if you don't want to go home." Harry suggested.

"Ya ain't gonna use it?"

"No, I need to be awake in case they want to leave her."

Don slipped off his shoes and removed his trousers leaving him in his boxers and tee shirt and slipped into the second bed, falling asleep while his mind spun through everything that had happened in the last hour. Just as he was falling into oblivion he heard one last question from the dark haired teen.

"Are they good men?"

"Two of the finest it's been my honour to know."

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING - this chapter contains torture. As I said in the summary, this is AU to Deathly Hallows in that Ron was not with them and there was a lot more that happened that Harry couldn't hear from below.**

Many thanks to all of you who have added this story to your favourites and alerts, and thank you again to xoglowergrinox123, Griggling and Avestia for your reviews. Hope you are not too disappointed by this chapter, but it's necessary for later on. In a good way, promise.

Enjoy, Kitty

**Chapter Seven**

_****Here is the torture scene - DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****_

Mac made his decision and, removing his jacket, lay down on the bed next to the young woman but at the same level as Danny, watching the younger man's face as he got himself comfortable. As he moved his right arm to lay it over Danny's own, he fell fast asleep.

Mac could hear a voice in the darkness, a cackling laugh that set his teeth on edge and seemed far removed from sanity. As the darkness cleared Mac was able to put a face to the voice he heard, and realised the accuracy of his assessment. The woman's face was gaunt to the point of skeletal and the heavy-lidded, almost black, eyes held a glint of sadistic pleasure as she laughed at the sight before her, her head surrounded by a mass of black hair. Mac drew his eyes to where she looked and felt his heart stop. Hermione lay on the floor covered in blood - just as she had been in the real world - with parts of her clothes burnt away, while Danny knelt beside her trying to provide comfort which appeared to go unnoticed by either women.

"Filthy Mudblood, you're causing a mess - _tergo_."

The woman's voice held an almost child-like glee at the obvious pain of her captive, making Mac's stomach clench in disgust though he couldn't take his eyes off the woman on the floor, the disappearing blood barely registering in his mind.

"_Crucio_."

Hermione screamed.

Mac tried to tackle the woman to stop whatever she was doing, but found that he just went through her as if she were just a hologram, landing on the floor opposite the other two. As Hermione continued to scream he saw Danny look up, the anguish in his eyes matching that of the woman he was trying to hold, and he moved to where the other two were. Just as Hermione's voice was becoming hoarse the black-haired woman stopped pointing at her, and Hermione seemed to slump.

"My Lord commands that your mind be left intact, so I guess I will have to be more creative as we play. Now, little Mudblood, where did you get the sword?"

"What sword." Hermione's voice was little more than a whisper, but both Mac and Danny were taken aback by the amount of determination, and defiance, contained within the small declaration.

"_Confringo_!"

The two men watched in horror as several waves of heat passed them - and occasionally through them - exploding into flames as they made contact with the woman between them, igniting her hair, her stomach, her right shoulder, her left thigh. The two men instinctively tried covering Hermione with their own bodies enclosing her within the circle of their arms, though neither was sure whether this was doing any good, as they watched burns develop across the various areas of her skin. Hermione bit her lips in an effort to not make any more noise for the older woman's pleasure.

"_Furnunculus_."

A small whimper escaped from Hermione as large, painful looking boils then developed in the same places as the burns, causing tears to come to Danny's eyes, and hatred to fill Mac at the viciousness of the unknown woman, as well as at his own helplessness to prevent the younger woman's pain in this dreamscape, or wherever they were.

"Mac -" the plea came from Danny as if asking what to do, how to help, how to stop the pain, but both men passed through Hermione as if she wasn't there, and they were unable to interact with either woman. All they could do was watch events play out; maybe try to get between Hermione and whatever the other woman did to see if this could affect events somehow.

"How did you get the sword?" When Hermione didn't answer the unknown woman called out in a leisurely voice "_Ascendio_" causing Hermione to rise into the air until her head connected with the ceiling of the room with a resounding _crack_, before suddenly falling back to the floor with enough force that Mac could hear her ankle break as she landed and rolled onto her back.

"_Deprimo_."

Mac wasn't sure what this new spell was supposed to do, as no new wounds suddenly appeared on the younger woman, but he became worried when it seemed the breath was forced out of her lungs, and thought his eyes were tricking him when it looked as if her ribs were caving in, as Hermione continued to struggle to breathe. After several minutes a series of cracks caught both men's attention and they began searching for the latest injuries only to find that both her hands had flattened, the cracks being the sound of the bones shattering, causing both men to realise that she was being crushed by an unseen force controlled by her psychotic adversary. Danny gave a yell as he, unsuccessfully, tried to attack the black-haired woman, landing with a thud behind her and pounding the floor with his fists in his frustration.

As Mac realised with terror that his eyes had not deceived him - Hermione's chest was caving in under unseen pressure - he watched her mercifully lose the fight for consciousness against the pain. His rational mind told him that he had spoken to her that day (was it only that day, or longer?) so she must have survived whatever this was, but he couldn't stop the sudden thought that she was dead, nor the inexplicable dread that filled him at this idea. Danny was suddenly at her side in front of him trying once again to touch her, to find her pulse, the same dread Mac felt unmistakable in the younger man's watery blue eyes.

"Wha's happenin' Mac?" The younger man asked in desperation, his accent thickened as tears leaked down his cheek, hoping his lover had the answers. Unfortunately the older man was just as at a loss for explanations. Behind them they could hear the woman moving about and cursing under her breath about the inferiority of Mudbloods and their inability to withstand a little pain. Danny growled at hearing this, and Mac found himself wanting to seriously hurt the woman if she thought what she had done to Hermione was just 'a little pain'.

"I don't know, but I think we are sharing her dream, or perhaps a memory."

"Ya gotta stop 'er Mac." It was a ridiculous request as both had tried and failed, but Danny thought it would kill him if he had to watch Hermione go through any more suffering. Forced or not, he loved the woman in front of him and would gladly take her place if he could. A truth that Mac could see within his eyes, although this time the look of love for someone else did not hurt as much as it had previously, which confused Mac a little, before his own concern for the unconscious woman took over.

After a few more moments of pacing and muttering from the still unknown woman, during which time the two men anxiously kept an eye on Hermione as she fought to breathe even in her relaxed state, the door of the room opened as a man dressed in long black robes walked in.

"Have you finished with the Mudblood yet Bella?" The new-comer asked in a nasal voice, providing a name for female.

"The little whore is being stubborn. I'll get the information out of her, you needn't worry about that."

"Unlikely, if you're going to let her sleep. Just remember not to damage her beyond an ability to talk."

"I don't need you to tell me my Lord's orders, Rodolphus. Leave!!" She sneered at the man, who merely gave a contemptuous look at the unconscious Hermione, before leaving the room once again.

"_Rennervate. Crucio._" Hermione's eyes snapped open and her body arched and trembled as her mouth opened in a silent scream, though thankfully this time the spell was only held for a few seconds.

"How did you get the sword. I know you stole it, now tell me how." The woman, Bella, asked, but Hermione was still struggling to breathe let alone talk and therefore could not answer, making Mac fear what would be done to her next.

"_Episkey_." The word was said with reluctance, but Hermione seemed to breathe easier and her broken hands and ankle returned to almost their natural shapes, suggesting that the spell was meant to heal - and explaining the reluctance. "How did you steal the sword?"

"I didn't ... we made it." Hermione's voice was still raspy and the wheeze between her words implied damage to her lungs, her head was hanging down but the two men were able to see her eyes flash with the same defiance as before, as she managed to keep all but a trace of it from her tone as she spoke.

"Liar!" Bella pointed the stick she held at Hermione but said nothing, though Mac and Danny both felt the now familiar heat pass them by and automatically tried to stop the flames as they erupted. Hermione managed to roll away in an effort to protect her already injured front, unfortunately exposing her back as more of her clothes burnt away. But what happened next made both men's blood run cold, and for the first time in either man's life murder entered his heart. Hermione screamed as deep gouges criss-crossed her back, each one cutting through and removing flesh and muscle to reveal her spine or ribs. As blood once more soaked the ground around the young woman flames appeared along the wound tracks, cauterising them and stopping the blood flow but no doubt leaving scars in their place, and causing Hermione to scream anew at the burning touch. Both Mac and Danny lay beside her on the floor - just as they were on the bed in reality - each pulling close to her though they knew this would not protect her, and each whispering words of comfort or encouragement, though again they knew it was unlikely they were heard.

"I know you've been to my vault, what else did you steal? _**Tell me**_."

"No."

It was barely a whisper, an expulsion of breath that was felt rather than heard by the men trying to hold her in their arms, but must have been heard, or anticipated, by Bella as a scream emitted from her own thin lips before shouting "_Crucio_".

Hermione's mouth opened as her body wracked with pain, but there was no more voice left with which to scream, not even a hoarse whisper could be heard from her. Tears fell from Mac's eyes, joining Danny's own in Hermione's hair as each man tried in vain to provide some comfort to the tormented woman that had so recently entered their lives. Neither man could tell how much time had passed at this point, but they hoped that this would soon be over.

"_Ascendio_." This time Hermione was raised only a few feet into the air until she was upright once more and deposited onto legs that fought for balance and the strength to keep standing. "_Deletrius_." Both men moved to be beside the younger woman expecting her anguish to continue once again, but were surprised when Hermione seemed to recover - albeit subtly - as at least small traces of her torment were erased. Mac's revulsion of the older woman increased and bile rose in his throat as he realised that she was healing Hermione, although minimally, so that she could torture her victim more effectively once again.

"How did you get into my vault?"

"What vault." The answer was given through clenched teeth, and was accompanied by a muttered denial from Danny at Hermione's continued defiance, knowing by now what it would cost her.

"_Diffindo_." Cuts appeared throughout Hermione's body - her torso, her legs, her arms, her back - just as they had done when Danny had removed the sleeping Harry, though this time the cuts were to her throat as well, perilously close to the veins and scaring the two watchers once more as they wondered how much more the young woman could endure.

Sounds from whatever was below the room briefly distracted the four occupants - the two unseen desperately hoping that the commotion meant rescue was coming, while the bleeding woman knew within her heart that it did, a theory that was shared by her tormentor who renewed her attack with an angry shriek. Small explosions seemed to ignite in the air around Hermione, the force of the blasts pushing her off balance in all directions and causing further burns on her already abused body. When the explosions stopped, the slashes resumed, followed by more gouges along Hermione's arms and legs before once again being cauterised by fire.

The two men had been to violent and bloody crime scenes before, but that was always the aftermath of the crime - watching such brutality was another matter all together, as they fought back waves of nausea at the shear cruelty demonstrated by the hateful woman who was leaving no part of Hermione unmarred by her assault. They were therefore ecstatic when the door exploded inwards hitting the vile creature and knocking her to the ground. Before the smoke from the blast had begun to clear a figure raced into the room yelling Hermione's name.

"Harry." Certainty and relief mixed together in the whispered word, as if she had simply been waiting for him to arrive, and Mac saw the gratefulness for the rescue in Danny's eyes turn to jealousy and anger at who the rescuer was as affection shone out of Hermione's own eyes.

At the sight of his friends wounds anger flashed across Harry's face as he turned back to the woman now getting up from the ground and yelled out "_Expelliarmus_" sending her flying back out of the room to collide with the opposite wall. As Harry turned back to Hermione darkness descended on Danny and Mac as the dream/nightmare/memory ended.

_**** End Torture Scene****_

xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to post this chapter as well, given the content of the last one, as this is a bit more upbeat (well it's definitely less depressing).

Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Eight**

Harry watched the three sleepers carefully throughout the night, getting up every now and then to move around to keep himself awake. Their fellow detective may consider the two men lying with Hermione to be good men, but Harry was reserving judgement until he got to know them more himself - after all he hadn't even spoken to the younger man yet. The one Hermione was supposed to marry. That still sent a jar through him, that Hermione's future was not her own to decide, and he knew that it scared Hermione - however well she hid it from everyone else, he knew her better than anyone. Although he suspected that it was more the fact that she was being ruled by emotion instead of her precious rational logic.

As he stood between the beds for the umpteenth time that night he found himself unable to look away from his friends face. She looked so peaceful. For the first time since leaving the Manor, her face was at ease as she slept. Ron had told him that he chose to sleep in another room once he'd rejoined them on the hunt as he couldn't watch the pain on Hermione's face as she and Harry slept. Yet now, lying between these two strangers, she looked at peace - making Harry wonder at first if maybe for just this one night she would be spared the memories, until he noticed the expressions of fear, revulsion and horror pass over the faces of the two men and he knew what they were seeing to cause those reactions. Yet even now, as it came to the fifth hour of sleeping, none of the three faces showed any trace of pain.

A small bubble of hope developed within Harry's soul before he roughly shoved it aside. There was no real proof that the dream was any different tonight than any other night. There was no proof that tomorrow night wouldn't be filled with the pain that was so familiar to both of them. No proof that that the two men would be willing to return. And even if they did, getting Hermione to accept them was likely to be the bigger problem. Taylor's concern for the younger man earlier showed how much he cared about his lover, and explained why Hermione had lied to protect the existing relationship. The older detective had looked uncomfortable at having to lie next to Hermione, and Harry hoped it was because of her age, and not the fact that she was female - a couple of conversations between the two would be enough to prove Hermione was older than her years. Though Harry had noted that the discomfort on the man's face had quickly disappeared as the dream progressed, it was impossible to say whether the feelings that crossed his face were for Hermione or for the younger man's reactions to what they were watching. _**If **_they were watching. Harry was giving himself a headache with these continual thoughts.

Harry returned to his seat massaging his temples and trying _not_ to think about the situation any further, at least until Hermione woke up. He'd realised long ago how much he relied on his female friend to provide the solution to whatever problems had been thrown at them over the years - Ron may have been his first friend, but when things got tough it had always been Hermione who'd stood by him, often being the only one to do so. This time she was the one in trouble, and he needed to be there for her - he needed to help find the solution because he really couldn't think about losing his best friend. Regardless of the fact that she was going to kill him when she woke up, which should be quite soon now as he knew that the dream would be finishing within moments.

xxxx

Over an hour later the three still hadn't woken up, and Harry couldn't tell if he should be worried or not. He and Hermione had always woken up just as the dream ended - when Dobby apperated them out of the Manor - yet the three sleepers didn't look like they would be waking up any time soon. They had remained in the same order throughout the night with Hermione lying in the middle of the bed with Taylor spooning into her back, the arm that had been resting on the arm of his companion now lying across her waist clasping her hand in his, while the younger man, Messer, was curled into her front, his left hand braced on her hip holding her close while his left leg was thrown over the legs of his two bed mates. The two men's faces had relaxed into the same peaceful expression as Hermione, so Harry didn't think there was a problem - as such - it was just unusual these days for Hermione to get more than five hours sleep a night and he was therefore reluctant to disturb her without real cause.

xxxx

Hermione wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt safe and protected and - for the first time in a long time - there was no pain anywhere in her body. She wanted to stay here (wherever here was) forever. But the rational part of her - and sometimes she really hated having to be the rational one - told her that this was not possible. That she had to wake up, as what she was feeling wasn't real, couldn't be real, and the delusion was likely a symptom of severe blood loss which meant something had happened to Harry and she had to wake up. Now. As more of her mind became awake she realised that the feeling of safety came from being held - so Harry must be there and her mind calmed a little. Her left arm was bent up and resting beside her head, and there was a stubbled face resting on her palm, while her right hand was held to her chest by a large, slightly calloused hand that encompassed her own and held her against the body behind her. Wait. The body behind her? But there's a face in front of her. Her mind struggled to leave the state of contentment it had found in sleep, and regain full wakefulness in order to process this puzzle, as she slowly opened her eyes.

Danny's face was directly in front of her, their two noses almost touching as their breaths intermingled. Long eye lashes brushed his cheeks and the tips of her fingers as his eyes moved below their lids, and a heavy five o'clock shadow scratched the palm of her hand as it framed his strong jaw line and beneath his nose. Hermione couldn't help herself, she indulged her soul for just a moment, taking in the proximity of the man who held her heart and enjoying being able to touch him, even if only for this moment in time. And Danny Messer truly did hold her heart in his hands - there was nothing she could deny him, including his freedom. She'd considered herself in love with Ron for some time, but those feelings paled to nothingness when compared to how Danny was making her feel just by being this close to her. The recognition of Danny as the man in front of her made her mind catalogue the rest of the sensations her body was telling it as her eyes closed once more. Under her head lay Danny's right arm, and his left held her right hip while both her legs were pinned between his legs as his left stretched across her thigh. There was an intermittent flow of air across her neck as someone breathed behind her (bringing up Goosebumps and sending delicious tingles down her spine that settled somewhere just below her stomach), and it was their arm that held her right hand. Mac? She couldn't remember being told his last name. Hermione wasn't used to her mind being so slow to process thoughts (even in the mornings) and would have found it disconcerting except at that moment she opened her eyes and found herself lost in the dazzling cerulean eyes now looking at her with such care and love it stole her breath away and stopped all thought completely.

"Hey."

The word was spoken softly in a deep timbre that made her insides melt '_Dear Merlin, that's what they mean by bedroom voice_'. The hand across her front moved, causing some of the fingers to brush against the scars at her shoulder. The sensation of skin touching skin instead of cloth caused her mind to wake completely and she fought to separate herself from the two men around her, as a tendril of her magic reached out unbidden to push both men away from her allowing her to dart to the foot of the bed and up. She was immediately wrapped in someone else's arms from behind as Harry whispered words of reassurance and comfort in her ear to try and calm her. A man suddenly sat up in the second bed holding a wand and looking as if he'd just been jerked awake so wasn't quite aware of things as yet.

"Wha' th' hell?" His voice was groggy, betraying his deep slumber, but his wand was pointing in Hermione's direction and Harry was quick to remove it with a wave of his hand.

"It's alright, everything's alright. You're alright Mione, you're safe. Everyone is safe." Harry made his words loud enough for everyone to hear, so no-one acted rashly - again. "Do you need your potion?"

"No. It... it doesn't hurt." The confusion at this was evident in Hermione's voice, and a gasp escaped her lips as she looked down and noticed the state of her clothes - Harry had removed the blood stains but there were still holes from the burns. She blushed in embarrassment, hastily pulling herself from Harry's arms and dashed into the bathroom, grabbing her clothes off the chair on the way to make herself decent.

xxxx

The other three male occupants came out of their various states of bewilderment at the sound of the door closing. Taylor was the first to speak.

"Tell me she's at least in custody."

Harry didn't have to guess who "she" was - Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Nope. Dead, though not by either of us. She made the mistake of taunting Mrs Weasley for the death of her son." Harry took two bottles from the top of the dresser and moved towards the bed holding out a bottle to each man there. "Here, it's a pain potion."

"But I'm not in pain anymore, it's gone." Danny spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Me neither." Mac confirmed.

"You didn't feel any of the curses? None of them?" Harry had to be sure, before letting hope build.

"I felt her pain outside the room, it's how we found her, but nothin' since fallin' asleep."

"So youse two okay?" Don asked his friends. At their affirmatives he turned his attention to the youngest male. "Okay, so what the hell was that?"

"It was nothing. Her magic just tends to lash out if she finds herself in a similar position to being captive."

"Nothin'? I felt it from here, tha's not nothin'"

"So it was her magic that pushed us away?" Mac asked trying to understand what they were talking about; he'd felt a wave flow over him, moving him, which had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. But he'd watched the other woman do things without words or movement as well.

"So it was accidental." Don stated, sounding sure of himself.

"No. Not accidentally. Mione spent most of her time healing practicing control of her magic, and both her control and her magic have grown stronger over the months. Bellatrix took her wand, and that made her helpless, and Hermione doesn't do helpless very well - so she mastered wandless magic. Then taught me."

"So wandless magic is unusual?" Danny asked "It takes talent?" There seemed to be a hint of pride in his voice at the last question.

"Very few wizards or witches master it, and not 'til dey're older." Don replied, slightly awed.

"Have you?" Mac asked, though the question seemed aimed at both wizards.

"No." Don's answer was quietly spoken.

"Simple spells, but nowhere near Mione's level." Was Harry's reply.

As they talked Harry noticed that Danny spent most of the time looking at the bathroom door and fidgeting as if he wanted to go in there, only turning his head to the other men when he spoke, and always looking at Taylor before returning his gaze to the closed door. Harry still wondered what the two men had been doing looking for Hermione at almost midnight last night, and the question hadn't really been answered before sleep had overtaken them. He forced himself not to start speculating again, instead asking them directly.

"Why were you looking for her last night?"

Unfortunately, Hermione chose that instant to leave the bathroom, and Taylor picked up his jacket and entered just as she left. Danny was instantly on his feet and walking towards her.

"Youse okay?"He asked as he tried to wrap his arms around her once more, only to find her side-stepping him with her eyes closed and moving away from him and towards the boy. Danny couldn't stop the jealousy that reared up inside him yet again as she appeared to reject him. '_Why is she always going to him?_'

Hermione needed to put distance between her and Danny to allow her to think. She'd quickly finished in the bathroom, and then spent several minutes gathering her strength to deal with the situation instead of just falling into Danny's arms as her heart demanded.

"What happened?" She asked Harry, knowing she didn't have to elaborate with him.

"Your husband pulled me from the bed and you manifested. But Mione, he was soundo the second he touched you. In fact, they both were."

"Is that unusual?" She'd never really considered whether going to sleep was problematic for Harry, nor what would happen if he didn't.

"My biggest fear is always that the dream will start before I can get to sleep. But like I said both of them were soundo as soon as they lay down."

"One, he's not my husband, and two, how could you do that to me?" She was trying to sound stern, but Harry could hear the underlying dismay and knew it was because someone else had seen (what she considered) her failure.

"You'd really rather _**die**_ than marry me?" Danny couldn't keep the hurt from his voice, and didn't even try to hide his anger, his declaration catching Hermione by surprise.

"Who..?" She looked at Harry then, as if abruptly remembering the presence on the other bed turned her head to look at the stranger. "Wait, you were -"

"Uh-huh." Harry confirmed.

"But then -"

"Yep."

Hermione's eyes widened at whatever realisation she'd had and looked desperately at the bathroom door, just as Taylor walked back into the main room.

"I figure it's okay for you to be distracted at the moment Mione." Harry tried to reassure her, but their short-hand conversation only served to anger Danny more.

"Youse two wanna speak in whole sentences!" He demanded.

"We saw Flack and Taylor at a cafe yesterday afternoon. They might have overheard a conversation where Hermione led me to believe she was still looking for you. So I guess that's both of us you lied to." Harry had started addressing the obviously angry man - their 'conversations' tended to get Ron angry too, so they were both used to that kind of outburst - but was looking at Hermione when he finished speaking.

"I was going to mention something about that myself." Mac interjected.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh, as if the answer should be obvious.

"Danny is in love with you." She argued, looking directly at the older man, not sure if he was the Flack or Taylor Harry had mentioned.

"But I love you too." Danny answered back, making to move towards her once more only to watch her move away from him yet again.

"No, you just think you do because of this spell. When it runs it's course you'll go back to how you felt a few days ago." She'd moved back around the chair and had kept going back until her back hit the wall.

Unexpected laughter drew everyone's attention to Harry. He'd been watching his friend closely, particularly her reactions to Danny Messer, and thought he knew why she kept moving away from him just as he knew her actions were being taken as rejection and hurting the guy, which was why he was laughing.

"Harry!" Hermione couldn't believe that Harry could laugh about this.

"I fail to see what is funny Mr Potter." Mac wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that the young man knew something they didn't. He'd noticed how closely the boy had been observing his best friend and her reactions to Danny, and had felt his anger rise when the boy had smiled as Hermione backed away and he'd seen the look of hurt her actions had caused.

Harry didn't bother saying anything, he simply walked over to Messer and pushed him into Hermione, catching both by surprise. Danny landed with his arms braced against the wall on either side of Hermione who was effectively pinned by the rest of his body. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly though no sound came out. Harry gave another chuckle as he stepped away from them.

"Hermione is the rational one; the intelligent one; the 'voice of reason'. She comes up with the plans, she solves all the puzzles. Her brilliant mind has kept us both alive for the last couple of years. And _he_ stops her brain from working." Harry didn't even try to hide the glee from his voice as he moved back to the couple. "Hermione can't think if you are too close." He said this last part to Danny as he pulled the man away from the hapless woman before retaking his seat in the chair.

"I... I..." Hermione still hadn't taken her eyes from Danny's, but at least now she was speaking again. This only caused Harry to give another chuckle, though this time he was joined by Flack. As comprehension dawned in him, the hurt Danny felt at her actions was replaced by amusement at the knowledge that she was just as affected by his presence as he was by hers caused him to for the first time since waking up.

"You're a lady killer Messer!" Don couldn't resist taking a poke at his friend, particularly when he saw Mac crack a small smile, though the humour didn't reach the older man's eyes and brought back the reality of the situation.

xxxx

Hermione closed her eyes and took another deep breath. When she opened them again she sought out the eyes of the older man and concentrated on him, regaining some of her inner balance. Just as she opened her mouth to explain she was cut off by the man she was looking at.

"You didn't expect us to find out the consequences of following your suggestion and doing nothing." There was no accusation in his voice, just a touch of curiosity as if he were trying to work through a puzzle. Hermione simply shook her head confirming that she hadn't, wanting to see where he was going with this as he seemed to be more open to reason than his lover. "Is your life so dispensable?"

"You think I have a life now? What you saw happens _every _night, every time I close my eyes. That's not living - it's barely surviving. It's not fair to ask anyone else to go through this too." She answered.

"But last night was different, you really looked peaceful Mione - and none of you felt the pain." Harry tried to dispute while fighting back his tiredness.

"We thought the potion worked too, Harry." Mac saw the pleading in her eyes for her friend to understand, and heard that sense of defeat in her voice once more making him wonder how long she had been forced to relive those events - particularly since it had been implied that it was usual to experience the pain of the wounds as well. He still felt quite disturbed by what he'd seen, and knew it had affected Danny too, and found his admiration for the young woman intensify at the strength it would take to repeat such a nightmarish event every night and not lose her mind or her sense of self.

"It's a moot point." She continued, focusing her eyes back to the older detective. "Danny loves you, and you love him. No-one has the right to get between that, and you shouldn't let them."

"There's always a Tri-Bond." Flack suggested, then couldn't resist a small smile as he remembered the two men's reactions to the polygamy case a few years ago. '_Then again_' he thought '_bad example, wife number one killed the husband for paying too much attention to wife number two_',

"A what?" Came from three different voices.

"A Tri-Bond - a magical marriage between three people. Dey're quite common in our world. Unlike polygamy in the Muggle world, it's a legally accepted marriage recognisin' de three as equal partners."

"But that just forces someone into a marriage with someone they don't love." Hermione argued.

This was entering into the realm of extremely personal, and Don figured the other two men would be just as uncomfortable as him were he to stay.

"That's a discussion for you three. It's gettin' on for seven, so I gotta get ready for work. I'll see youse two later." Don said as means of goodbye as he collected his jacket.

"Mac -" Danny had completely forgotten about work.

"Neither of us are going in today, I already called Stella and explained. She'll cover for us today. You'll have her, Lindsey and Hawkes on the Stanley case."

Don gave a nod of his head as acknowledgement , before leaving the three to their discussion.

xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who is reading this - hope you're enjoying it. Extra thanks to those who have left me reviews - they are very much appreciated. And because Griggling wanted to know what happened to Harry, here is the next chapter (early)

Enjoy!!

**Chapter Nine**

There was an uncomfortable silence after the dark-haired detective had left, quiet enough for the deep breath sounds of someone sleeping to emanate from the figure in the chair. Hermione moved over to the second bed by the window and pulled back the covers before pointing her wand at the sleeping form of Harry who gently lifted from the chair and levitated over to where she stood before gently settling on the bed while Hermione positioned the covers back over him and placed a soft kiss to his head.

"Night mum." Harry murmured without actually waking up.

Hermione stood watching his face for a moment before quietly whispering to herself. "_What happened, Harry?_" Something had happened to upset him, she'd seen it in his eyes when he'd found her yesterday, but he hadn't mentioned anything. She'd get it out of him eventually, it just bothered her that he didn't think he could share his problems with her at the moment. With a sigh she moved over to the other bed and sat down facing the two men, who'd both taken seats in the chairs and were watching her intently with differing expressions on their faces.

When Hermione had started pulling down the bed covers Mac had thought she intended to wake the boy so he could move himself to the bed and had therefore been completely shocked when the boy rose out of the chair and floated past him towards the bed. His rational, scientific mind was still demanding that magic wasn't real, and that what he'd thought he'd seen in the nightmare was a trick of some kind. Just as it was trying to now tell him that it wasn't possible for a 90lb boy to lift into (or move through) the air unaided. He collapsed into the now empty chair while his mind fought with his eyes trying to make sense of things.

Danny watched her carefully. He'd been glad when the pain had stopped last night, but what he'd seen while he'd slept had filled him with dread to a point beyond rational thought. All he'd wanted to do since waking was to hold her in his arms and confirm for himself that she was alive and okay, but she'd turned him away each time. He knew now that she'd done so to give herself space in order to think, so she probably used proximity to her familiar friend to keep her grounded, which took away a little of his jealousy for the teen. Not all of it, but some - enough to allow him to watch her put him to bed without succumbing to the emotions inside him, and to analyse how she interacted with him. She treated him as a mother would - making sure her child was safe and comfortable for sleep. She didn't act as if they were lovers, or ever had been, and he felt a little more of his jealousy ebb away. He still had an almost overwhelming need to hold her to reassure himself that she was okay after everything he'd seen, but acknowledged the need to talk first so he forced himself to take the seat next to Mac.

Once again Hermione concentrated on looking at the older man as it helped to clear her mind, and remind herself why she had to fight her feelings, even now she could feel the concern and jealousy emanating from the handsome man through the bond of the Contract - and it hadn't even been fulfilled yet.

"That's my best friend Harry Potter - he was probably awake all night." She said as means of explanation.

"He doesn't trust us." Again, it was more of a statement than a question from Mac.

"It's not that, it was only in case you woke up then he'd have to be around to heal me. Which, I guess, you've already seen."

"He t'ought we'd leave youse?" Danny didn't think an explosion could have woken him from that sleep, so didn't understand why the boy felt he had to guard them.

"It's happened before. One other person tried to lie with me but he left, I think about the time my head hit the ceiling. Harry and Madam Pomfrey had to spend the rest of the night healing the wounds that appeared."

"He actually trusted someone else enough to leave you with them?" Mac queried, curious at this break in the youth's unconcealed protectiveness of his friend. Danny was happy to let the senior CSI take the lead with the questions, almost like it were a case, while he sorted through his own feelings and the information she was giving them.

"It was our other best friend. He, um, wanted to be able to take Harry's place, but... he found it too much."

"How bad is the pain then?" Mac asked. Mentally cataloguing her wounds - being sliced, burnt, crushed, concussed, and hit - he'd been unable to come up with a frame of reference for the amount of pain the combination would have produced.

"Bad. It usually takes Harry and me about half an hour after we wake up to be able to move, and the pain is less when Harry is with me, by about half the original."

"What was the potion you mentioned earlier?"

"A Dreamless Sleep potion, and it does what it says. It works for the first night like it should do, but the second night I don't remember dreaming but I wake up to the pain. After that I have to tweak the potion again and it takes 24 hours to brew. It's why I can't use it often - and why Harry prefers to be near."

"So yesterday you woke up to pain? The same as when you wake up with Mr Potter?"

"No." Hermione was reluctant to admit how bad it actually was if they truly hadn't felt the pain last night, but she had already decided to honestly answer all their questions whilst she'd been changing in the bathroom. "I didn't manage to leave here until gone eleven yesterday morning."

"But last night with us you, nor we, felt any pain." Again, it was a statement.

"But we don't know why, and like the potion, it could just be a one off. And we're back to it being a moot point Mr -"

"Detective. I guess we haven't really introduced ourselves, have we. I'm Detective Mac Taylor, and the man who just left was Detective Don Flack, or Auror Flack as he called himself." Mac belatedly remembered that Hermione had been the only one to introduce herself when they first met.

"Why's it moot? Dere's that tri-thingy Don suggested." Danny didn't want her closing off again when they'd just started talking. For the first time since waking up, Hermione looked him in the eye and the disappointment he saw there cut through him like a knife.

"That's not fair to any of us. You may get to marry the person - persons - you love, but I'd then have to marry a man that not only _doesn't _love me, but is more likely to learn to hate me first. There's certainly the possibility of resentment developing within either of us in such a situation. Can you honestly force the man you love to marry someone he has every right to hate, or could learn to hate him, just to keep you happy? That's not fair to either Detective Taylor or me. No-one should be forced into a loveless marriage."

Danny had the decency to look ashamed at not having considered the feelings of the other two - he'd been too happy to hear that he didn't have to lose either of them.

"Your friend's right - you are the voice of reason, and you've had no more time than us to think about this." There was a hint of admiration in Mac's voice that caused a strand of hope to unfurl within Danny's chest - he knew that Hermione's age would be a problem for Mac if they tried this bonding thing Don suggested. But Hermione was proving to be mature for her age. Hell, she was being more mature than _he_ was during all this.

"Really? I would have thought you'd consider it girlish romanticism to believe in love and the sanctity of marriage." Hermione had also heard the note of admiration in the older man's voice and it made her blush, but she'd been slightly taken back by it. So far that morning, he hadn't been behaving as she would have expected.

"My wife died several years ago, and it took me a long time to not feel as if I would be cheating on her memory were I to have a relationship. In fact, Danny is the first person I've loved since her. So you're not the only one to believe in the sanctity of marriage." Mac watched Hermione's face fall as he spoke of Claire, saw shame cover her features. He hadn't intended to humiliate her, he simply wanted to show her he agreed with her reasoning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean -" Hermione felt tears in her eyes, she hadn't meant to disrespect his emotions in such a way.

"I know. I just meant that I think you're right. A marriage should be about love." Mac interrupted kindly. He watched the look of gratitude spread across her face as she thought he was agreeing with her line of reasoning. "That said, Miss Granger -"

"Hermione, please."

"Hermione, neither of us are comfortable with simply letting someone die, no matter what the circumstance, especially when it's so easy to prevent."

Danny felt his heart leap as he heard this and turned to look at his lover. He knew Mac had been just as affected by what had happened to Hermione in the dream as he was, and suspected this had softened the Marine's heart to her, that and the fact that she was trying to do what she thought was right despite the cost to herself. He remembered what he'd told Mac the night before - the three of them felt right together, it felt comfortable. Regardless of what she said the nights would be like.

"Now you sound like Harry." There was amusement in her voice as she said this, before turning serious again. "A sense of duty is no more of a reason to enter a marriage - you can't always save everyone. I may not be the prettiest around, but even I deserve to marry for love."

"But you're beautiful." Danny declared, as far as he was concerned she outshone any other woman in the world.

"What did you're last girlfriend look like?" Hermione meant it as a, somewhat sarcastic, joke. But the look on the two men's faces suggested otherwise. Mac's face reflected his understanding at her disbelief, while Danny looked uncomfortable at the thought, bringing her to the realisation that she may have been hasty in her assumption of Taylor's interests, but they were accurate for the man she was supposed to marry. "Have you _ever _had a girlfriend?" The guilty looked turned to one of distaste. "Have you even found a woman attractive before?" Again there was a look of distaste. "Don't you see, that just proves how wrong this is, how much it goes against who you really are."

"So, I've changed my tastes."

"I don't think people just change their tastes - you either find someone attractive or you don't. It's not something that should be forced. And you still obviously like men as shown in your _choice_ of partner."

"So what, youse don't find me attractive?" Danny sounded hurt at the thought.

"We're not talking about me." Hermione lowered her eyes and avoided the question, knowing how far from the truth his words were.

"I think we should be." Mac cut in. "Do you find Danny attractive?"

"Are you comfortable asking me that?" Hermione retorted, and found some satisfaction at the look of discomfort that flashed briefly in the hazel eyes. She tried a different tactic. "You don't know me - neither of you do - and you really needn't concern yourselves with the life of a stranger. I chose to stand and fight beside Harry knowing it would likely kill me before I reached my twenties; this is just a different means of death. I don't regret my choice, but I am sorry that this has disrupted your life."

"If you're so ready to die, why did you fight that woman so hard to continue living?" Mac asked trying to show a flaw in her logic.

"Because Harry had to win, and he needed me. Acceptance of death does not equate a wish to die. If it weren't for this Contract I would be trying to find a cure to allow me to sleep while planning what job offer I wanted to accept. I have no wish to die, but I don't see why I should have to accept a loveless marriage."

"Who says it'd be loveless? 'Cause I do love ya and I an't gonna just let ya die."

"But the suggestion is for a marriage between the three of us, so you're talking about loveless between you and me." Mac stated, realising her true argument.

"But Mac's loveable, really. Anyone'd fall for him." Danny said, almost sounding desperate he knew, but he didn't care, she had to agree.

"But can he be comfortable with me? An eighteen year old? As much as I don't want a loveless marriage, I don't want one where I'm treated like some dirty little secret either."

It wasn't hard to see that the older man was unnerved by all aspects of the situation - from the existence of magic, to its effects on Danny, to her age - and neither man had really thought this through, or discussed it properly. Danny realised he'd said pretty much the same thing the evening before in the alley, that it was up to Mac to decide what they did, but in reality it was up to both Hermione _and_ Mac to see if they could build a relationship. Or if they wanted to.

xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, it's Sunday again, so here's a new chapter. I've had a few reviews (thanx sooo much) and some of my answers might help de-confuse other readers (I am soo good at making people confused!) so I'm putting the responses here - hope you don't mind.

**xoglowergrinox123** - sorry! This was supposed to be a very quick bunny that was insistantly interrupting the story I was writing at the time. The bunny keeps growing and it still won't let me back to my original story. I'm trying to finish as quickly as possible - I promise. I know how frustrating it is reading a story when you don't know when the next chapter will be added, so I'm actually ahead of this (chp 16/17) and when I finish I'll just post the remainder. This story really wasn't supposed to take so long!!

xx

**Mwhahahaha18** - glad you like the story. I think Rowling created a strong female character, who really does deserve more credit than she gets!!

xx

**Griggling** - Chapter 7 is the only time you'll read about the full dream, from now on it'll just be bits and pieces. As to your eerily psychic powers - you're good (can you do the lottery numbers for next week?). But can you tell me who proves Harry's fears right?? (Read above for my ability to confuse!!?? heehee). As to timeline - Ron didn't leave Shell Cottage at Christmas, he followed Dobby to the Manor to help rescue the pair but Hermione lost consciousness so he doesn't appear in the dream. The Order believe he was with Harry and Hermione all along, while Luna, Dean and Ollivander believe he was with them and left to get help. Only Bill and Fleur know the truth. The three made up while planning the break-in to the Bank.

xx

**Enjoy - Kitty**

**Chapter Ten**

The two men had agreed that there was a lot to consider in order to make a decision that everyone would be comfortable with, and Hermione had suggested that Mac should think about the situation without undue pressure - meaning Danny. So Danny had decided to go finish the rest of his shift at the Lab in an effort to keep his mind distracted (he hoped) while the other two went separate ways to think. He knew there were still likely to be checks to be done on those with access to the lab at the University, which should keep him busy. Plus, it was probably better to be around other people rather than sitting at home driving himself (or Mac) nuts while waiting to see what would be decided.

xxxx

Hermione had left a message for Harry when he woke up telling him that she had gone back to the library. She didn't bother telling him that she was stopping to pick up a new pair of pyjamas first - she figured she'd be done before he woke up. With all the discussions that morning she ended up arriving at the library around the same time as the day before, managing to find a free table and settling down to continue her research. There was an amazing amount of works on the Unforgivables, as well as information about remedies for the effects, which she was combining with the information she had already obtained from the library at Hogwarts. She had heard about some research that was being conducted by the Healers at Johns Hopkins University (which is why she had stayed in New York after she'd found Danny a few days ago) and had sent a letter to the Healers there before she left England asking advice on the direction of her research, and was hoping she would have the opportunity to talk with one of them at some point.

She was in the middle of her notes comparing the use of asphodel with snargaluff pods in potions to counteract the tremors left by the Cruciatus when she felt a heat radiating from her pocket. During the Horcrux hunt Hermione had altered their Protean coins so that each of the three could place a message on the coin - not just Harry - and specify whose coin would display the message, so that they could communicate if they were separated - much like sending a text on a mobile (which is where she'd gotten the idea). As she pulled out her coin it read simply "_Where are you?_" so she answered by giving the position of her desk in the library, expecting him to come join her. Instead he sent another message telling her to come down to the cafe. Hermione decided to just finish of her sentence, which had quickly turned into ten more, when she felt her coin alert her to another message. "_It's 7pm!_" the message read, confirmed by an astonished glance at the clock placed in the centre of the ceiling so it could be seen by all. The realisation of the time made her stomach growl reminding her that she hadn't picked up breakfast as she'd intended before going into the library, so with a swift flick of her wand the books were returned to their places on the shelves and her pages of writing were collated, shrunk and packed into a folder which itself was then shrunk and packed into her bag.

When she joined Harry outside the cafe entrance of the library the first thing she noticed was how refreshed he looked after his long sleep - without her dream - and felt a pull in her heart at what sleeping by her side every night was doing to him. When she'd found out that doing so not only meant he shared the dream but the pain as well they'd had a massive argument and she'd told him not to do so again, but he'd just waited until she was asleep before lying down himself so she still found herself waking up in his arms. As a compromise she'd agreed that she would take the Dreamless potion at least once a month to allow them both a proper rest - though Harry still slept beside her as he was afraid of that being the one time it wouldn't work. This meant the neither of them got more than five hours of sleep at night, though she often encouraged him to take a nap when it looked like he needed it.

Harry greeted her with a huge smile.

"Don't think I've ever slept that long before - did you do something to the bed?" He joked as he pulled her into a hug. He still wasn't completely comfortable with physical contact, but it was different with Hermione, after all she was the first person to ever give him a hug as far as he could remember, and sleeping beside her so often meant he'd become accustomed to her presence. In fact when she'd left him behind a few days ago he'd felt lost and had taken hours to get to sleep.

"Sorry I went to sleep on you."

"Don't be silly, what did you expect staying up all night." She teased as the pair took a seat at one of the outside tables and Harry cast a quiet muffliato to prevent eavesdroppers this time.

"What happened?"

Hermione related the conversation between the three that morning while Harry listened raptly. He hadn't heard of a Tri-bond either, and wasn't particularly sure he liked the idea for the woman he considered his sister but weighing this against the idea of her dying he found he was willing to get used to it. But he still wanted to know more about both men, maybe he would talk to Flack a bit more to get a feel for the two detectives before he talked to them. Hermione was a loving soul, and from her descriptions of Taylor he was just the type of man she would easily admire, even grow to love. Harry had to admit he felt some compassion for the older man, this couldn't be an easy situation for him (not that it was easy for any of them) but to basically be the one who decides the fates of three people - Harry honestly thought it was easier being the saviour of the Wizarding World than have to make that kind of decision.

"So I guess we wait to see what he decides." Harry surmised, though he really didn't like the idea of a stranger being in control of his best friend's life. Deciding there had been enough seriousness he released the privacy spell and made a suggestion. "Well, we're two young people who've never been to the Big Apple before, wanna play tourist? Please?"

Harry gave her his best puppy-dog expression, getting the laugh he wanted out of her, but his question was answered by Hermione's stomach who decided to give another growl much to her chagrin. He knew his friends habits of old but he had to ask anyway. "You did actually have breakfast at least, didn't you?" She had the grace to look sheepish, which was accompanied by another, louder, growl from her stomach causing him to laugh. "You think you can make it to a restaurant, or should we see what the cafe has here?" He joshed her, to which she poked her tongue out at him as they stood up before looping her arm through his.

"Feed me Seymour!" Hermione did her best impersonation making them both laugh and relieving some more of the seriousness of their lives.

"Do you two want to join us?" He asked over his shoulder.

xxxx

Danny had called Stella to inform her that he would be in to work that day, and she told him to meet Hawkes over at City Hall where the two of them went through the Councilman's office for further evidence of collaboration in the blackmail attempts. Hawkes had the warrant for the office files that enabled them to collect the hard-drives for analysis back at the lab as well as the paper files from the cabinets - and having seen the number of cabinets both men had shared a groan at the amount of paperwork they had to go through. Not that they expected to find anything amongst the paper trail, it was more likely that anything of interest would be on the computers as few people had the technical knowledge to truly remove files from the hard drive, thankfully. Even with extra hands it still took a couple of hours to tag and box everything up and take it back to the lab.

Danny was surprised when the next time he looked up from his work it was almost half past three in the afternoon, and realised he hadn't thought about Hermione or Mac the entire time - which meant that he was able to concentrate on his work once again. This seemed even more surprising given what he'd learnt about Hermione overnight, but was extremely grateful those images didn't haunt his day. That was until about an hour later when one of the swing shift came into the trace lab with their victim's clothes to process - their blood-soaked clothes. Instead of what was laid out on the table Danny saw the peach and white striped shirt Hermione wore in the dream, and the blood was hers. For the first time since his first Homicide case Danny felt like retching and had to make for the bathrooms quickly, drawing the attention of Stella and Hawkes, who he passed on the way. After ten minutes of empting his stomach Danny left the bathroom to find Stella waiting for him beside the lockers with a look of concern on her face. Neither said anything as he walked to his locker and took out some gum to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

Stella had kept quiet when Mac had called her that morning to say both the men would be off that day, and had done so again when Danny had called to say he was coming in, but by now the curiosity was killing her, so she hauled Danny to the office they shared and closed the door for privacy.

"You okay there?" She asked the still green-looking man beside her.

Danny took a moment to think what his answer should be, if he answered at all. Stella had been with them when Don had told them the truth about the Contract, but he wasn't sure if she knew they'd gone looking for her the next evening. He'd felt the humiliation that radiated off of Hermione when she realised he and Mac had witnessed her dream last night, so wasn't comfortable sharing this aspect with someone she didn't know, but on the other hand that was what had him visiting the bathroom. The more he thought about it, the more he felt the need to find her and hold her to confirm for himself that she was okay. The same need he hadn't been able to satisfy that morning when it had first appeared.

"Mac and I went lookin' for Hermione last night, and we found her. We learnt some thin's about her dat I just got reminded of, dat's all." He managed to answer, while evading Stella's real question.

Danny was becoming restless as the need to find Hermione became stronger, and this was soon noticed by Stella, who decided to give him the fest of the shift off - it was only another hour after all. She decided that she would try talking to Mac instead, whatever was going on was more complicated than she'd thought, and Danny really looked like he would crawl out of his skin if he didn't leave the lab soon.

With a heartfelt thanks Danny was already grabbing his jacket and heading out the door to catch a ride up to Midtown. He had absolutely no idea where Hermione might be - and, he suddenly realised, no way of contacting her - but Mac and Don had seen her at the library yesterday, and the boy's words of greeting implied that was usual, so Danny was heading to the library on the off chance. When he arrived at the building he stood by the loins and realised he'd been right. She was here, he could feel her - just like before. Danny spent almost an hour looking down every isle on every floor of the library, but couldn't find her. On the second floor as he walked towards the back he could have sworn the feeling of her presence got stronger, but that couldn't have been right - he was at the back of the building. With a frustrated growl he went outside and called Flack. The other detective was almost finished with his shift, but told Danny that there was an extra 1500 square foot of the library that Muggles couldn't see, and that that's where Hermione was probably sitting. In his frustration Danny demanded that Flack come up to Midtown to help him find her, and (hearing the desperation in the other man's voice and knowing the effects of the Contract) Don agreed. Danny took a seat inside the cafe to wait for his friend.

In the end Don arrived just over forty minutes later, and the two men were about to leave the cafe to go looking for Hermione again, when they saw Potter arrive and take a seat at one of the tables outside. Thinking that they weren't seen, and expecting the young woman to join him they sat down at a table close by to wait. Both men were surprised when Harry seemed to take a gold coin out of his pocket, place his finger on it and quietly speak. A few moments later he picked up the coin again and appeared to read it, giving a smile as he shook his head. Potter sat back, looked at the clock on the building and waited. They all waited. When half an hour had passed, Potter took out the coin again and repeated the procedure of touching it and speaking. Ten minutes later Hermione came down the steps of the building and into his arms as they met at the table.

The two sat down, and Danny strained to hear what was being said between the two. However, all he could hear was a buzzing noise - which after ten minutes began to annoy him, but made Don laugh when he mentioned it.

"It's a privacy spell, Messer. Youse won't hear anythin' till dey take it down."

Which only annoyed Danny more, and Flack was grateful when the spell was dropped a few minutes later, and they heard Potter suggest they play tourist. Both men gave a chuckle when the question was answered by Hermione's stomach, and were then taken back when Potter invited them to join them over his shoulder - they thought the two Brits hadn't seen them.

Danny wasted no time and moved through the tables to Hermione's side and pulled her into an embrace, finally satisfying his need to feel that she was alive and okay. He pulled back a bit to lean down to kiss her, but she quickly raised her hand and caught his chin, turning his head to the side as she placed a kiss on his cheek before stepping out of his embrace.

"Hello. I don't think we were properly introduced this morning. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She held her hand out to Flack, who took it and surprised the others by raising it to his lips and placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"An honour to meet you, Miss Granger. I'm Donald Flack Jr. of the Manhattan Auror Division. Youse can call me Don." He grinned as he saw the woman blush and was rewarded by a hit to the head from Danny at his side and a glare from Potter in front.

"Danny! Harry!" They were both quickly admonished making Don's smile make a brief return.

xxxx

The four decided to try walking up the street and managed to find a place that took their fancy within a short walk away. Don had been there before so could recommend the food, and the name alone was enough to make Harry want to see what the place was like. There was just one problem. Danny didn't see the pub in front of them. Hermione turned to look at him.

"Danny, being a witch is a big part of who I am, and I'm not going to just stop being one if we marry. You're going to have to get used to magic, so we might as well start now."

"I'd never ask ya ta be anyt'ing other dan who you are. And I'd never ask you ta stop bein' a witch." Danny was shocked that she would even suggest that he'd make her give up magic - after all, his best friend was a wizard. In fact, he was quite happy with the idea, could make life very interesting.

"Okay, well the boys want to eat here at _The Quaffle Ring_."

"Where?"

Instead of answering Hermione quietly said the counter-charm for the anti-Muggle spell and Danny took a sudden step back as a pub popped into being beside the HBO building. Harry and Don laughed at the gawping man as they moved to the door, and Harry held it open for Hermione as she took Danny's hand and walked him inside.

The inside was exactly as Hermione imagined it would be, and she turned to see the look of bliss on Harry's face. There were green and blue banners displaying the logo for the Queens Kings, orange ones for the Manhattan Raiders, and purple and silver banners for the Bronx Devastators. Portraits of various players were displayed on the walls, some having conversations with the patrons while others were shouting at the portraits showing members of opposing teams. Don led them through the bar to the back area used for dining and he and Harry took a seat at a table booth. There was a portrait of a middle-aged woman dressed in purple robes above the table and her nameplate declared her to be Augusta Mullrogg. Hermione had had some difficulty steering Danny past the other tables and the discussions of various Quidditch plays (at least she thought they were Quidditch plays, or were they talking about Quodpot?) and other confusing conversations, and was grateful he hadn't seemed to notice the talking portraits. As she and Danny arrived at the table she noticed the other two had left the seats opposite empty and could feel her embarrassment rise to her cheeks as they sat down, however she was distracted by the noise of someone clearing their throat.

"What would you like to order, dears?" Augusta said making Danny jump and search around for the owner of the voice. Don and Harry gave a chuckle at him while Hermione took pity and directed his attention to the portrait, who gave him wink.

"Could I have a Butterbeer please." She addressed the woman in the portrait, a look to her side showed Danny was staring dumbfounded at the portrait, and decided to order for him. "Actually, could I make that two Butterbeers please."

"I'll have one too please." Harry answered the portrait.

"Firewhiskey, and what's dere ta eat today?" Flack asked, remembering the growls from Hermione's stomach earlier.

"Anything you want, we can make. I'll go get you're drinks." With that woman left her portrait, presumably to her corresponding portrait at the bar.

"Wha' da -" Danny managed to get out as he pulled the portrait from the wall to look at the back of it. Don quickly snatched it out of his hands and put it back on the wall before any of the other patrons noticed. "Hey."

"It's magic Dan-o, you won't find anythin' back dere. Try ta pretend ta be a wizard for a while would ya?" Flack said, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to their table. Four glasses came floating over from the bar and settled in front of each of them as Don turned to talk to the other two. "What was dat thin' with de coin?"

"Hermione made them. We've had those for years now, it's a means of communicating if we're separated." Harry told him.

"I've never heard of anythin' like that."

"It's just an altered protean charm. They were originally made so Harry could inform the others of our meetings in our fifth year, but I changed them last year to be used to send and receive - like sending a text on your mobile phone." Hermione replied with her usual unassuming nature.

"Your fifth year? So youse woulda been -"

"She was fifteen." Harry stated, pride at his friend's achievement evident in his voice and the look he gave her, making her blush and duck her head.

"Fifteen?" Flack found himself amazed once again by the young woman - she was really living up to her reputation.

"That's impressive?" Danny wanted to clarify.

"Mione's just brilliant that way." Harry stated with the same fierce pride as a grin split his face. "She put alarms on them too. When activated, that coin will inform the other two of who set off the alarm and where they are, acting like a tracker so you can apparate to them."

"It's just books and cleverness." She said quietly still looking down.

Danny turned to her and placed his hand under her chin, raising it up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I'll accept dat ya brillian, youse accept de compliment." He told her, making her blush yet again, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss to her lips. Just then his cell phone rang surprising both Harry and Hermione.

"That shouldn't work here." Hermione stated as Danny answered the phone.

"Messer. ... Mac, are ya okay? ... Did ya manage ta think about thin's? ... I'm with Hermione and her friend now, with Flack. ... De HBO buildin' 1100 6th Avenue. ... Yeh, see youse soon." He hung up the phone and turned to the others. "Mac's on his way, be here in 'bout half an hour."

xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Thanx once again for all those reading this story, and especially for the reviews!!

This chapter concentrates mostly on Mac's thoughts about the situation.

Enjoy! Kitty

**Chapter Eleven**

Mac had left the hotel with no particular destination in mind - he simply walked until he suddenly found himself at the south end of Central Park. He decided to head towards the Pond and took a seat on one of the empty benches along the water's edge. He was still trying to process the emotions he'd gone through that morning, let alone what he thought about what he'd seen and been told. The bombing of the barracks in Beirut had exposed him to all kinds of appalling injuries, and he'd shared the City's shock and disbelief at the sheer destruction of 9/11 - and the personal loss of Claire - but last night had not only brought back those feelings but increased them. This time the destruction wasn't spread over many - it was inflicted on one person, who kept defying her tormentor to buy her friend time to rescue her. He couldn't help but be impressed by the faith in her friend that demonstrated.

Mac sat staring at the ripples in the water as he considered the evidence he had, starting with what he knew best - Danny. There had always been a sense of self-doubt present in the younger criminalist, not in his work but more in his personal life as if he was always waiting for the other person to leave him, as if he always expected them to find him inadequate. Mac had never actually mentioned it to him believing it to be a result of his upbringing and exposure to the Tanglewood Boys, but had always tried to convince the younger man that he'd never leave him, that nothing Mac learnt would change his feelings about him either. Danny was an excellent criminalist, easily on his way to becoming one of the best, even if he was occasionally sidetracked by the emotions of a case, and since Stella had taken over his evaluations he seemed to be accepting this and coming into his own. It had taken a while for Mac to realise that the reason Danny always seemed to doubt Mac's praises in the lab had been because of his own feelings towards the older man, and his expectation that there would always be a qualifying 'but' at the end of any praise. It had been his own fault though - Mac should never have told the young man that he'd been advised not to hire him, as that had simply confirmed Danny's beliefs that he was never good enough and Mac had been trying to undo that damage ever since. He knew Danny now trusted him on a personal level with his life, but Mac was still unsure if he was trusted to defend Danny to the brass if need be.

Maybe Danny was right. Maybe this was the element that was missing in him, and would allow him to develop his confidence in himself. Mac couldn't begrudge his lover that. Danny had certainly seemed more at ease with himself since meeting Miss Granger, even when he was anxious for the three of them to be together there had still been a confidence in his voice that was lacking before - giving the impression that if Mac or Miss Granger chose not to try a marriage Danny would fight hard against them both to keep those he wanted.

Miss Granger. Hermione. When they'd talked that morning he'd actually forgotten her age until she had mentioned it, her arguments having been both well articulated and mature in their reasoning. Appearance wise it was easy to mistake her for someone in their early twenties, so it was easy to ignore how young she was, especially when she spoke. Mac supposed it was her experiences that added to her maturity. This led him to thinking about what he'd seen while they'd slept. She'd shown defiance to the other woman, protecting her secrets no matter what was done to her, indicating a strong will of mind, while her trust in her friendships was shown in her faith that she would be rescued. Mac couldn't help but admire her sense of loyalty, and had the impression that she was just as loyal to any that she cared about - which he thought included Danny. She also appeared to stand by her principles - she said she'd been willing to die by her friend's side, and now she was willing to give up her own life so that he and Danny could remain happy together. Mac wholeheartedly agreed with her belief that a marriage should be about love, not convenience.

But she and Danny didn't know each other, had never met before, and Don confirmed that their feelings were artificially created - 'forced' as Miss Granger had said. How could the feelings be real in that case? Who's to say the feelings would even last? With this thought an image of Claire entered his mind. He'd met her at a Policeman's Charity function, and the moment he saw her he knew they'd marry and be together till death parted them. And then it had. He'd known he loved her from that first night, and he still did - there'd been no thinking about it. A voice inside his head argued that it was no different for the other two - where ever the emotions had come from they appeared just as suddenly, and just as strongly. Any argument that their emotions weren't real could be applied to his feelings for Claire too. This made him wonder about Miss Granger's feelings - was she arguing to ignore the feelings just to ensure Danny's happiness or did she have another reason. Mac thought about her words on that first day, about not ruining their relationship and trusting how they felt about each other, that she and Danny had no control over how they felt. Had she been in a relationship before her birthday? Mac knew that many teenagers seemed to fall in and out of love on a weekly basis, but he had the impression that Miss Granger wasn't like that. When she loved it would be with all her heart, giving over all her devotion, loyalty and trust to the other person. And he'd already witnessed the depth of her loyalty for her friends.

From what he'd been told about Miss Granger by Flack and then Potter, and from what he'd seen first-hand, she was a woman of intelligence and determination, who learnt new skills and then taught them to her friends, and who fought for her friends as well as her own rights to live. She considered all aspects of a problem before making a decision, though once made would follow through with whatever she had decided, no matter the cost to herself. She also stood by her principles and would not be argued out of them. However, the characteristic Mac most noticed about Hermione was her capacity to care. When faced with the consequence of the kiss at the initial meeting, her reaction had been to try to soothe his feelings and repair any damage to his relationship with Danny. To prevent her friend from forcing Danny to marry her she'd been willing to lie to ensure his freedom and future happiness. One of the arguments she'd used that morning was that she was unwilling to subject anyone else to the nightly pain of her nightmares - was even unwilling to allow them to lie with her again in case the painless effect of last night was not repeated. And when Potter had fallen asleep in the chair, she'd taken care not to wake him as she moved him to the more comfortable bed.

There were so many things to consider. Regardless of the reason for her being in New York Mac found himself admiring Hermione - not just for everything she had been through, but for the way she was handling this situation as well. Mac thought that this must be an extremely uncomfortable situation for her (probably more so than for him) given her nightmares - which suddenly reminded him of that morning. He'd woken to the feel of feminine curves pressed against his body, his hand holding a more delicate one. The bushy ponytail fell above his head which had been bent into her neck as he breathed in the smell of her skin. He'd opened his eyes and seen the Goosebumps that appeared beneath his breaths, and had heard Danny greet her as he inadvertently moved his hand across her front. His fingers had initially passed over the fabric of her night clothes, but suddenly he'd been touching bare skin, and his fingers had gently traced a scar before she'd hastily removed herself from between Danny and himself. Why hadn't he remembered this part before now? He'd mentally catalogued her wounds when trying to estimate her pain, but for some reason hadn't considered the scars that would have been left. Was that what she'd meant when she'd asked how Potter could've done that to her? That only one other person had been trusted enough to lie beside her - and he'd abandoned her - and the hurt in her tone at this, implied that she was ashamed by what had been done to her, by what happened at night. Her wounds had been so severe, it was likely they left horrific scaring that she kept hidden.

If they proceeded with this marriage, how would she deal with intimacy? What experience with intimacy did she have if she'd spent the majority of her time fighting alongside Potter? Intimacy between two people could be awkward in the beginning, but between three? He didn't know how that would work. There was certainly the opportunity for ill-feelings to develop in one or more of them, as Hermione had pointed out that morning. Mac gave a small chuckle to himself as he remembered Potter's description of Hermione, who had then proven how well he knew her - rational, intelligent, reasoned, a planner and a problem solver. But Mac didn't think he could agree to her solution to this particular problem. The question then became could he meet her conditions - could he _love_ Hermione?

Mac could understand why Potter was so protective of her, and felt inclined to protect her against any further harm himself, but could this sentiment be turned into love. Was that the right term? Love came in many forms, from familial love to lustful, and a marriage was sustained by many of the different forms. Could he turn this protective feeling into affection and a romantic love, as she had asked? At eighteen she was over the age of consent, but could he lust after her without feeling (or appearing) like a letch? Could Hermione lust after him? At his age? Mac had been amazed that Danny, at almost ten years younger, was attracted to him and Hermione was ... the same age as Reed! ... Oh God! How could he even think about doing this? Hermione was young and innocent, and had her whole life ahead of her. Panic overtook Mac for a moment before his rational mind returned. No, that was wrong. She _should_ have a long life ahead of her; instead she has only four months. Unless she agrees to marry two men she met barely three days ago. Was that justification enough though? Shouldn't he be willing to just walk away from Danny and let the two marry normally? Maybe it had been Danny's presence that had affected the nightmare last night - maybe he wasn't needed there.

There was a part of him that was unwilling to accept that - the part that had enjoyed sleeping all night. Ever since he'd lost Claire Mac had suffered insomnia, even when he lay beside Danny he would suddenly wake and spend hours just watching the other man sleep. Last night had been the first time in longer than he cared to remember that he had slept so soundly - despite the images he saw. He remembered Danny's words in the alley before they'd gone looking for her last night - that it felt right. Thinking back to when he'd just woken up, and before Hermione had sprung away from them, he remembered thinking something similar - along with the sensation of belonging. And part of him wanted to hold on to that feeling.

xxxx

Mac's musings were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. As he pulled it out of his pocket he noticed it was getting dark around him. He hadn't realised how long he'd been sitting there thinking.

"Taylor." He answered.

{"_Mac? How are you doing?"_}

"Stella, I'm fine. Is everything alright at the lab?" He wondered if the Chief had been having a go at her about Mac not being there today.

{"_Everything's fine here. Danny came in this morning and he and Hawkes went through the offices at City Hall once the Warrant came through. I had him leave a little while ago."_}

"Letting him go early - you know they're going to start preferring when you're in charge." Mac joked.

{"_Mac, I found him throwing up in the bathroom. He said it was a reaction to something he'd learnt last night, but didn't want to say any more than that."_}

Mac was silent for a moment. He wasn't particularly surprised Danny had reacted and was glad he'd been able to get it out of his system.

{"_Mac, do you want to talk about it?"_} Stella asked eventually.

"That's not my story to tell Stella, but yeh, I think I could use another perspective." He looked at his watch and noticed it was end of shift. "I'm at the Pond at the south end of the Park." He told her.

{"_I'm on my way."_} With that she hung up.

Mac wondered why he'd said he wanted to talk to her - he hadn't meant to, the words came out before he could think about it. What would he even tell her? He knew why Danny hadn't elaborated on the reason for his visit to the toilet, and neither would he, but how much of the situation could he tell Stella. She had been there when Flack had explained about how Hermione would die if she didn't marry Danny, but how would she react if he told her about Flack's suggestion that morning of this Tri-Bond thing. '_I still need more information about that too,'_ he thought. He tried to remember how she'd reacted to the polygamy case - it had been one of her first cases since coming back from medical leave after the Frankie fiasco - but she'd treated it as any other case, and he couldn't remember her making any comments about the 'committed threesome' one way or the other. '_Well,'_ he thought, '_I guess I'm about to find out.'_

xxxx

Stella arrived a little over twenty minutes later. Mac met her at the entrance by Artists' Gate and they took a seat on one of the benches beside the statue of José Martí. Avoiding any mention of their sleep, Mac told her what had been said that morning, and then proceeded to review his thoughts since arriving at the waterside. Stella sat and listened quietly throughout all of it.

"You admire her." Stella said with a touch of surprise.

"It's hard not to Stella, and believe me I hadn't intended to. But there are things -"

"That you and Danny won't share." Stella interrupted.

"That's because it's personal to Hermione, and she doesn't know you Stel. If she's happy for you to know, she'll tell you." Mac replied, and Stella could hear the pain of whatever that knowledge was in his voice. "She's been through a lot, but she's managed to keep hold of who she is throughout all of it. She's protective of her friends, intelligent, strong-willed, thoughtful, and willing to put those she cares about before herself. She believes wholeheartedly in those she trusts, and is not afraid to stand by that belief. And she's not willing to force any of us into a marriage of convenience where the two of us might end up hating each other." He continued.

"Which I know you'd agree with. Bringing us to the question of whether you could love her. Mac it took Flack and I almost a year to get you to admit how you felt about Danny, Miss Granger doesn't have that kind of time. If you try this, you're going to have to _really_ try."

"I know that, and I intend to. I was going to suggest to Hermione and Danny that we dated for a while - in pairs and the three of us."

"She's so young Mac." Stella rather needlessly pointed out.

"I remember how old she is, thank you Stella. Or rather, I'm aware of her age, even if I did forget for a while this morning while we talked. Flack's right about her - she has an old soul that makes you forget the short amount of time she's lived. But I don't intend to take advantage of her, if that is what you meant."

"Of course not! Neither of you would ever do anything like that. I meant, don't you remember being her age, Mac? Everything's a passing fancy, nothing's serious. She's probably only dealt with boys her own age until now. Do you know if she has any experience with sex, because otherwise the two of you are probably going to be overwhelming for her, if not scary - as wonderful as a new relationship is, it can also be intimidating, even at the best of times." She pointed out, mirroring his own earlier thoughts.

"We'll take it slowly - at least as slowly as we can given the time-frame." Mac tried to reassure her. "The problem is I don't know how this is going to affect our relationships with our friends, our colleagues at the lab, or our families. I mean, what do we tell them? Do we admit the three of us are married, do we let people think Hermione is only married to one of us - in which case which one, Danny or me?"

"Well, I can't speak for anyone else, but you have my support - and I'll help bring the others round too." Stella informed him, knowing his decision had already been made, and giving him a sideways hug. "So I guess now you go find her and tell her." A sudden thought occurred to her. "How do you contact her? Does she have a phone?"

In all his musings that morning Mac hadn't considered how they would contact each other. Hermione had gone to 1PP, and then he and Danny had gone to her hotel, and he didn't remember seeing a mobile phone anywhere in the room, so wasn't sure if either she or Potter had one. But then, how did they contact each other?

"Maybe Danny or Flack knows." Mac responded as he took out his phone to call Danny.

{"_Messer."_} Was the quick response.

"I've missed that voice today." Mac couldn't stop the smile that formed as he heard his lover's voice.

{"_Mac! Are ya okay?"_}

"I'm fine, spent the day in the Park actually."

{"_Did ya manage ta think about thin's?"_} Mac could hear the hope in Danny's voice as he asked the question.

"Yes, I did. And I think I've come up with some ideas, but also a lot of questions. Do you know how to contact Hermione?"

{"_I'm with Hermione and her friend now with Flack."_}

"Where are you now?"

{"_De HBO buildin' 1100 6__th__ Avenue"_}

"Okay, Stella's with me so we'll come join you."

{"_Yeh, see youse soon."_}

Mac turned to Stella and relayed the other end of the conversation to her.

"Sounds like he found her at the library like I did. At least it's not far from here, or her hotel." He finished telling her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I can't wait to meet her properly." Stella gave her friend a huge smile, but Mac saw the gleam of mischief in her eye that accompanied the smile - and worried.

xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

It's Sunday - posting day! As ever, many thanks to everyone who is reading this story, and especially to those who take the time to review - hope you enjoy this installment (I've even given you a second chapter too)

Enjoy - Kitty

**Chapter Twelve**

"Those aren't supposed to work here." Hermione repeated, somewhat confused. Magic interfered with Muggle electronics, that was why there were no CD players at school, and why televisions shorted out in her house when she was younger. Danny's mobile shouldn't work in the pub, yet he was just speaking on it to Mac. She turned to Flack about to ask the question, when he answered before she got a word out.

"We're not as exclusionary as youse are in Europe. A lot of witches and wizards have Muggle jobs, or like me have a job dat connects both worlds - I'm an Auror with Manhattan Division, and I'm a homicide detective at the Precinct. That's how I know Danny and Mac, dey're both detectives workin' at the Crime Lab. Division's in de buildin' next door. So we've had to adjust some thin's so dey ain't effected by the magic - mostly cell phones, computers, household stuff and the like."

"If you think about it, that's actually better. If you're Muggle born you don't have to give up your Muggle life for a magical one, you can just combine the two." Harry stated, thinking it over in his head. There were things in the magical world that were brilliant, but in a lot of ways they were quite behind Muggles - Hermione was recently getting him interested in computers and movies.

"Dat coin of yourse, ya can do dat spell on anythin'?" He asked Hermione, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, of course, it's quite simple actually. It just has to be something that's inconspicuous. Though the coins aren't actual Galleons, they're really transfigured knuts." She replied.

Flack took out his gold Detectives badge and passed it to her.

"Set dem on dat." He told her. "De alarm too."

Hermione did so, connecting his badge with the coins she and Harry held. She was about to pass it back to Don when she had a sudden thought and re-spelled the badge - disconnecting it from the coin Ron held. She then passed the badge back to Don.

"What was the second spell?" Harry asked.

"I forgot the three coins were connected - I disconnected his from Ron's."

"That's an idea, do ours too." Harry said pulling his own coin out of his pocket and passing it to her.

"Harry, he could get himself into trouble and need us."

"No, he's _likely_ to get in trouble, and when he does he'll have his entire family there to help him." Harry held his hand out as if asking for something. "_Accio _Hermione's coin." The coin flew out of Hermione's pocket to land on his open palm, and he placed it on the table beside his own. "Disconnect both of them."

"He's our friend Harry." She argued.

"And when he _remembers_ that, he's welcome to find us and apologise to you. Look, I know I always ignored when he was being a prat to you before, but he went too far this time. He has to apologise." Harry's voice was firm and there was a determined set to his jaw.

Hermione could see his residual anger in his eyes, and decided not to argue any further. She quickly disconnected both coins from Ron's and returned one to Harry. Danny had watched the interaction between the two friends with interest, and wondered if this Ron person was the same one that had tried sleeping next to Hermione - unsuccessfully - and what he'd done to her to make Harry so angry at him. He decided to hold off asking her anything until they were alone. And he _was _going to get her alone with him and Mac.

"Okay, so how's it work?" Flack asked looking down at his badge and bringing Danny's mind back to the previous discussion.

"Just tap it with your finger and say whose coin and what the message is. The spell's sensitive enough for you to whisper if you want, however if you're somewhere, or in a situation, where that's difficult concentrate on the words in your mind and the badge will react." Hermione instructed him in what Harry always called her 'teaching voice'.

The other three watched as Don tapped the badge lying on the tabletop and then scrunched up his face in concentration, making the other three try not to laugh as they looked at each other. As his face relaxed Hermione's coin began to glow and as Danny reached his fingers towards it, he could feel a slight heat emanating from the coin. Words then began to appear on the front of the coin saying "_Like this?"_ making Danny gasp. Hermione then tapped the coin and spoke.

"Reply, yes."

This time it was the badge that glowed and then produced words upon the shield in the centre.

"Cool." The exclamation was practically breathed out in Don's excitement. "And de alarm?"

"Just requires sustained contact - anything longer than a second will set of the alarm." Harry answered this time.

Flack held his finger in the centre of the shield and after no more than a second the other two coins glowed and inscriptions appeared on both - "_Don Flack, back room of The Quidditch Ring, 6__th__ Ave, New York City"_. Unlike before when the inscriptions appeared as if they were embossed on the coins this time the words flashed red so couldn't be easily ignored.

"My Commander's probably gonna wanna know about dese thin's." Flack looked at Hermione with admiration, thinking how useful these could be for the other officers as they were so spread out amongst the City.

"Yep, she's brilliant!" Danny declared snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her into his body on the pretext of giving her a hug. Nothing could have stopped the blush that overcame her at those actions. Harry and Don just laughed at her, which helped a little to bring her back to herself, despite her proximity to the handsome man beside her.

"I think I'll go wait for Detective Taylor, he won't know where we are." She said with a slight touch of desperation as she forced herself to pull away from Danny and made her way outside, taking deep breaths as she went.

xxxx

Mac and Stella made their way down 6th Avenue to meet the others at the HBO building - though what they were doing there neither Mac or Stella could work out. As they neared the junction with 46th Street Mac noticed a phone store on the other side of the street and decided to solve the problem of getting hold of Hermione himself, as he and Stella crossed over to purchase her a phone. They crossed over again at 43rd, seeing the HBO building in front of them, and as they crossed they suddenly noticed Hermione looking up the street for them, though it looked as if she'd been there for a while. The two walked up behind her.

"Hello." Mac said, causing Hermione to spin round in surprise at the voice behind her.

"Oh... hello, Detective Taylor. Hi, I'm sorry, we weren't properly introduced - I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself to the woman with Mac - it was the same woman that had entered the building with Danny and had been there when she'd disgraced herself with that kiss.

"Stella Bonesera, Mac here's been telling me about you." The taller woman replied, making Hermione quite nervous - what had Mac been saying about her? Stella saw the nervousness and wondered once again at whatever it was Mac and Danny wouldn't share. "Nothing bad, I promise. Just enough to make me want to meet you." She said trying to reassure the younger woman, and was relieved when she seemed to relax.

"We were just about to eat if you want to join us?" For the first time in her life Hermione was more than a little intimidated by the males surrounding her, and hoped for a little female support, even if it was from a stranger.

"Eating where?" Mac asked.

Hermione smiled at him and this time spoke the words for the anti Muggle spell out load, watching the other two's reactions as the building appeared behind her.

"As I told Danny earlier - I am a witch, and that means you'll have to get used to magic. Do you think you can?" She asked with a touch of uncertainty.

"I'm willing to try." He replied as he gestured for them to enter the pub.

"Alright then, but please try not to draw attention to yourselves - it would cause awful trouble for Detective Flack." Hermione told them as she began walking to the pub.

As the three entered the first thing Mac noticed was that there were no overhead light fittings, all illumination came from various candles and lamps placed around the room. There were various colourful banners around the room displaying names of what Mac assumed to be sports teams, and he was about ask Hermione about the realistic holograms hanging on the walls when there was a sudden green flash to his right. Green flames erupted from a huge fireplace in the middle of the wall and a man abruptly appeared out of the flames and collided with Hermione. Mac instantly stepped forward pulling Hermione into his arms to steady her, sending a glare at the man.

"So sorry Madam." The man apologised, tipping his hat and giving a half-bow.

"It's quite alright, no harm done." Hermione quickly replied, recovering her own balance and resumed pulling Mac and Stella towards the table, hoping against hope neither of them would say anything. Looking over as they neared their table she noticed Harry standing to the side of it in a relaxed fighting stance with his wand hidden behind his leg. A look at Danny's face showed a scowl to equal Harry's. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Harry, it was an accident. You're not exactly graceful yourself." She berated him, motioning for him to put his wand away. "Harry this is Detective Stella Bonesera - she works with Detective Taylor and Danny."

"And me." Flack interjected. "Stel, Mac." He nodded his head in greeting to the two newcomers.

"Pleasure to meet you Madam." Harry gave the statuesque woman a half-bow then pulled out a chair that had been magically added to the table and offered her a seat. He then extended his hand to the older man in greeting. "Detective."

"Mr Potter." Mac returned the greeting as he pulled out the other chair and sat next to Stella, effectively manipulating the seating so that Hermione had to sit between himself and Danny, who, as soon as she sat down again, moved closer and placed his arm across her back once more.

"Where did that man come from back there?" Stella asked no one in particular.

"Probably straight from work." Flack replied. "A lot of the Ministry workers like coming here." His eyes swept the nearby tables to see if her question had been overheard. However, Hermione had already placed a privacy charm over their table before sitting down, and was quick to reassure the Auror.

"It's alright, we have privacy - all anyone will hear is a debate on the World Cup." Hermione told him before leaning forward so she could see Stella to answer her question. "It's called the Floo Network and it's a magical means of travel between places. A fireplace is connected to the Network by someone at the Ministry, allowing you to use that fireplace to travel to any other connected fireplace within the country - although given the size of America it might be restricted to travel within the State. It can also be used to Fire-call, but that's different."

"And why can't anyone else hear us talking?" Danny asked.

"Because Don is an Auror, it's his job to up-hold the law, and we're currently breaking it. The Secrecy Act prevents Muggles having any knowledge of the magical world, so sitting with three Muggles in a magical pub would get him into a lot of trouble, and probably cost him his job if we were found out." Hermione replied hoping the other three would understand the need for discretion.

Just then Augusta returned to the portrait to ask if they'd decided what meals they wanted. Harry, Don and Hermione ordered their choices, as well as some more drinks, while the other three said they'd have the same, trying to appear as if talking to a person within a portrait were a commonplace occurrence.

"Okay, explain about dose!" Danny said pointing to the now empty portrait.

"Magical portraits contain an echo of de subject, so dey talk and sound like de original person and can answer questions dat would have been within their knowledge at de time de portrait was painted. Many of de old families have them done. Dere can only be one version of the person, though dey can move between the portraits dey are painted in." Flack answered him as their drinks floated over from the bar, startling Mac and Stella as the glasses passed them.

"So you three all grew up surrounded with magic? I guess you're all used to seeing things like this." Stella commented, lifting her glass to illustrate her point, and wanting to get a better understanding of the two newcomers - as well as the man she'd worked with for years and thought she knew.

"I did, I'm a third generation wizard. My grandfather was Muggle born and married a Muggle, my pops inherited de magic and married a Muggle born witch." Don explained looking at the other two to see how they would answer - like every other witch or wizard in the world he knew some of Potter's story and wondered how he explained it himself.

Hermione and Harry shared a look that seemed to convey an entire silent conversation, one that brought them both old and new pain if the expressions that passed briefly over their faces was anything to go by.

"I'm Muggle born, meaning neither of my parents had magic. Harry's mother was also Muggle born, though she married a pure blood wizard. So neither of us grew up in magical environments - at least not until we got to school when we were eleven." Hermione replied for both of them, her expression soft, but her tone was clipped as if that was as far as she was willing to go with that topic. The others all noticed the past tense of her words and a quick look at Flack showed there was something he hadn't known as well, but they silently agreed to leave it be while Mac and Danny separately decided to ask Hermione later.

"And in the magical world it's common for three people to marry?" Stella asked curious about the arrangement Mac had told her about a little while ago.

"Apparently, yes. According to the research I did this morning, it's a very old rite, still legally accepted and in use today, though not to the same degree, and there are various exacting conditions that must be met for the marriage ceremony to proceed and be accepted as legal." Hermione replied, returning to her 'teaching voice'.

"Wait a minute, I thought you'd be researching the leads from yesterday." Harry objected, sounding a little irritated that she apparently hadn't been.

"I _was,_ until _you_ interrupted me." She berated him.

"Yeh Potter, how dare youse interrupt her just to make her eat." Flack retorted, though the sarcasm in his voice had both Harry and Danny quietly laughing at her while she crossed her arms at her friend in defiance of the heat that rose to her cheeks once again.

"Oh." Mac uttered, turning the single word into a question as he looked at Danny for the answer.

"Apparently she's as bad as youse are at rememberin' to eat!" Danny replied, laughter still evident in his voice as he continued. "One of dem was bad enough, now I gotta look after two of youse." To which he received an identical pair of indignant scowls, making him laugh louder.

"Now, that's not fair." Harry countered. "She only needs to be supervised when she's in the library!" he continued as the three of them renewed their laughing.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the laughing triplets, ignoring the quiet chuckles coming from the two on her right, and proceeded to ... smile. Three snowballs appear out of thin air approximately four inches above the laughing heads, and landed with three '_splat'_s, effectively cutting off the laughter (though increasing the chuckles). It was at this point that the food floated over from the kitchens, to land in front of each of the diners, so Hermione quickly removed all traces of the snow from the table - the men could deal with the rest.

"Sorry Mione." A (though only slightly) contrite Harry apologised, bowing his head and looking up at her and batting his emerald eyes, a pout on his lips.

"Sorry Mi'ne" Flack echoed, giving her an equally pathetic look.

"Her-mi-o-ne." She corrected him.

"But Harry calls you Mi'ne." Mac stated curiously.

"Harry says it correctly - Mi-o-ne. Everyone else manages to make it sound like they're calling me their knee. How would you like to always be called a knee?" She responded, actually making a valid point - it had sounded like "my knee" when Don had used the nick-name.

"So, we call ya Mia den." Danny declared - which was (kind of) how Harry said the nick-name. He flashed her a huge smile, and she found herself unable to think of any reply to that.

"I suggest you stop teasing Mia as I'm sure she can do more than just snowballs." Stella suggested, beginning to adjust to the presence of the magic around her, though still surprised by it.

Hermione shot her a grateful look, just as the smell of the food made a growl come from her stomach, followed by one from Mac beside her. She glared at the three in the corner, daring them to give so much as a twitter, to which they each bent their heads concentrating on the food in front of them. Stella gave another chuckle as they all began eating the meals in front of them. She and Mac had decided to play it safe by joining Hermione in her choice of Lasagne and salad, while Danny had decided to join Harry in trying Cottage pie and steamed vegetables. Flack had settled on Bicorn and Guinness pie, though Stella still had no idea what that was, even looking at it.

They were almost half way through the meal when Harry started the conversation Hermione had been expecting since they first entered.

"Do you guys play Quidditch here, or is it mostly Quodpot?" Harry had read about the American variation of the game in his _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and wouldn't mind seeing a game at some point, as they were there anyway.

"Dere only a couple a national Quidditch teams, but us New Yorkers still love de original game." Don replied through the food in his mouth.

"So who's better do you think - the Kings, the Devastators, or the Raiders?"

"Eh, dey're okay, prob'bly Raiders are the better team, but I'm more a fan of de Haven Guards. Course I'm on the Division team as Chaser." Don replied, the last part catching Harry's attention.

"There's an Auror team?" He asked with interest, making Hermione somewhat nervous.

"Yeh, you play."

"I'm a Seeker."

"Ya any good? Ours sucks - how she can be an Auror with such bad eye-sight is a mystery ta me."

"I'm fast enough on my Firebolt."

"And the only time he ever lost is when the Dementors interfered with the game." Hermione added.

"Dementors!? Wait, ya got a Firebolt?" There was the inevitable excitement in his voice at the prospect of the broom, apparently enough to ignore the presence of such foul creatures at a school Quidditch match.

"Sure, here it is." Harry pulled the broom out of his back pocket and showed the other man the two inch shrunken Firebolt - still easily recognisable - who took, it trying to see all its tiny features.

At this point Mac, Danny and Stella were looking decidedly confused by the conversation, and Hermione was exasperated at the bad manners of discussing a topic the others were unable to understand, let alone join in.

"Don, Harry, this is a dining table not a pitch, put the broom away and finish eating your food." She ordered. She obtained an apologetic compliance from Harry with a very quiet "_sorry mum_", while Don looked at her open mouthed. "Fine. Give me the broom." She held out her hand until Flack eventually handed over the tiny object, never loosing the startled expression on his face. "Now _eat_."

As Flack began to contritely finish his meal the other three began laughing openly while looking at the two men. Flack turned to look at Harry beside him, who simply shrugged.

"You kind of get used to the bossiness." Harry told the table at large, giving a smile to Mac and Danny with an expression that seemed to say 'see what you've got to look forward to'.

Just as they were each finishing their meals, Don rather slowly as he - and there was no other way to describe it - sulked, Hermione noticed Harry tense. It wasn't enough for any of the others to notice, but he might as well have been waving a red flag around to catch her attention any faster. Without raising suspicions she queried Harry with her eyes, and found that someone was coming up behind her, and Harry was wary. Flack was the first to notice the change in atmosphere, and followed Harry's eye line to see what the problem was. The man who'd bumped into Hermione earlier was coming towards them, with at least three others, and they were talking and pointing - one of them had a recent magazine and Flack remembered that issue had a lengthy article about the two teens he was now sitting with. A crowd right now, with three Muggles at the table, would not be good. The other three had noticed the change as well, but were unsure what to do considering they shouldn't really be there, so kept quiet and ready to follow whatever lead they were given.

"Youse two scram." Don ordered the two youngest of the group. Harry gave him a grateful nod and placed enough Galleons on the table to cover all their meals, while Hermione gave an apologetic look to each man on either side of her before looking to Harry to see if he was ready.

"Take this." Mac placed a box into Hermione's hands just as Harry said "_Hotel_" and the two disappeared with twin '_pop'_s.

Mac and Stella recovered quickly enough from the surprise to slide into the now empty seats and their chairs disappeared just as the crowd reached the table. It was the man who'd fallen into Hermione that spoke.

"There were two others here. That was Potter and Granger." He stated.

"No, that was my cousins, Mary and Robert. What of it?" Flack answered sounding both certain of their identities and annoyed at the intrusion.

"No, I saw her - she looked just like Hermione Granger, the one who fought with The-Boy-Who-Lived." The man tried to argue.

"I'll be sure to tell Mary ya said dat!" The sarcasm dripped from Flack's voice, and made the rest of the crowd doubt, and murmurs started of "_Told youse it wasn't dem" "Why would dey be here" _and "_Too much drink"_ as people started returning to their seats. The ring-leader looked behind him as the others left, then looked back at the faces of those at the table before deflating and returning to his own seat.

"I think it might be an idea if we left too." Mac suggested, receiving nods of agreement as they all got up and headed back out through the bar, studiously ignoring the eyes that were following them.

xxxx


	13. Chapter 13

As we've had Mac's thoughts - here are Hermione's. (Hopefully it will explain a few things)

Enjoy -Kitty

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry and Hermione reappeared in their shared bedroom, thankful they could get away before an awkward situation arose. Hermione was so lost within her thoughts that she forgot about the box that had been placed into her hands just before leaving - she was too busy wondering about the evening itself. Hermione hadn't been particularly surprised when she'd seen Danny outside the library - he'd been quite reluctant to leave that morning and she'd had to remind him that his partner wasn't the only one that had to think things through - but she had been surprised when Detective Taylor had appeared, and seemed relaxed enough to be... Hermione wasn't certain, but she thought he'd seemed pleased to see her again. He was confusing to her. By all rights, he should hate her and yet he was treating her with respect and kindness.

Harry waited until Hermione seemed to come back to the present a little before he asked her.

"What was the box Detective Taylor gave you?"

This snapped Hermione out of her thoughts and she looked down at the box, turning it over to read the lid.

"It's a phone." She told him, a mixture of confusion and surprise in her voice.

"A mobile?" Harry asked coming over to her to see. "It makes sense I suppose, this way they can contact you whenever they want, or you can talk to them."

"But why would he do that?" She was still confused. If it had come from Danny there would be no question in her mind about it, but Taylor had no reason to want to contact her. At least that she could see.

"Maybe he's decided to agree to the Tri-bond." Harry suggested, trying to keep his voice nonchalant and hide the hope he felt in his heart at the possibility. Though a look in Hermione's eyes showed her apprehension at the idea, so much so that Harry pulled her into his arms and held her as she returned the embrace with equal force.

"It's going to be alright Mione. I won't let anyone hurt you. It'll be okay." Harry murmured reassurances as they held each other and desperately tried to ignore how his heart broke at the feel of moisture on his neck as she allowed a few tears to escape. Eventually Hermione pulled back, avoiding looking at Harry as she swiped at her face with her hands. Harry knew she wouldn't want to discuss what just happened so gave her a distraction.

"Do you know how to use one of those?" He asked nodding towards the phone. Hermione gave him a grateful smile before picking up the box and sitting at the small table with it as Harry took the other seat.

"Yes, my parents each had one, and Daddy insisted I always took his with me whenever I went out during the holidays." She replied as she opened the box and removed the various pieces. "They're fairly simple really, or at least Dad's was." She found and unwrapped the battery pack, then located and separated the sim card from the plastic it was attached to. She placed the sim and then the battery on the phone before closing the back. "Now it just needs to be charged." She finished, and Harry pre-empted her by unravelling the cord for the charger and plugging it into the socket he found in the wall behind the table. Harry picked up the charging phone to examine it - he didn't think this phone was a simple one like Hermione thought - while she read through the instruction booklet.

"How do you know what the number is?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Dad's always used to flash the number up when it was turned on, try that. But it goes quickly so you'll need a pen and paper ready." She told him, fishing through her bag for the items and handing them to Harry who then turned on the phone and scribbled down the number that appeared on the screen. Hermione took out the tiny folder holding her research and enlarged it, placing it on the table for her to go through later, but right now she wanted a peaceful place to think.

"I think I'll go have my bath." She told Harry.

"Do you want your other potions this evening?" He asked, putting down the phone with some reluctance.

"No, we did them last evening so it'll be alright. Finish playing with the phone." She gave a chuckle as he eagerly picked up the phone once more and started pressing buttons.

Hermione collected her night clothes on her way to the bathroom closing the door firmly behind her. She started the taps and poured her three potions under the hot flow and watched as the water took on the familiar murky purple colour of the combination. The concoction didn't smell that bad _really_, it was just a little too clinical for her tastes - which was understandable really given the particular healing potions she was using - so she'd taken to adding vanilla essence at the last moment to fragrance the water, as this was the only ingredient that wouldn't interfere with the diverse components of the various potions. The hotel provided a water-proof radio and she tuned this to an all music station as she waited for the steam to rise and cover the bathroom mirror before stopping the taps and undressing.

As she lay getting accustomed to the heat of the water she allowed her mind to wander, and examine the events of the last few days - the last few months really - something she hadn't truly allowed herself to do. She wondered why her life had to be so complicated now - she'd fought beside her friends for freedom from tyranny, and was it really too much to ask for a moment of peace and perhaps some semblance of childhood before having to deal with the world once more. Apparently it was. In all honesty, Hermione didn't want to get married, not now anyway. She'd been quite... content... to do as everyone expected of her and marry Ron in a few years - once he'd matured into the fine man she knew he was capable of becoming. But that would have been sometime in the future, when she had her career established, not when she was eighteen. But no-one was asking her opinion. They all assumed that she was willing to give up any semblance of her own life, in order to _save_ her life. She couldn't get anyone to see that, at this point, she wasn't sure she wanted to be saved. Each night was spent in torture, with the risk of dying from her injuries if she were left alone, and she hated the fact that someone had to share the experience - especially when that person was Harry all the time. Honestly, what kind of life did everyone think they were preserving? Do they all really think that she enjoys the nightly torments?

Hermione sighed. She knew Harry was trying to hide how much he hoped she would accept this marriage, but she was tired. So terribly tired. '_He really does expect too much of me sometimes_,' she thought. It wasn't as if she had much (or any) experience with dating - one date to the Yule Ball with Viktor (which Ron had ruined for her) with one kiss afterwards, and then that supposed 'date' with McLaggen who had then apparently been dared to kiss her by some 5th year Hufflepuff so he'd spent the whole party trying. And then there was Ron. The boy everyone was convinced she fancied, and fancied her, because of all their arguing - she never really believed that was a valid basis of a relationship, but then it wasn't as if anyone else were trying for her affections. And he did have the potential to be a good wizard and a fine man when he grew up. She thought he'd been showing signs of his maturing during the hunt at times when he would be nice to her and actually pay attention to what she was saying, at least until she'd found the book amongst his clothes one time when she was doing their laundry. He needed a _book_ to tell him to be nice to her. Wasn't that just _grand_!! Then they discovered the Contract. Harry had been right earlier - in all their years of their friendship he'd never been a bigger prat to her than that day. Frankly she'd never thought she'd ever hear such words spoken to her, and certainly not from someone she considered her friend! So much so that she doubted she would ever trust his friendship again - even if he did apologise like Harry wanted. Hermione stopped to think for a moment. '_Has he __**ever**__ apologised to me?_' she thought to herself, trying to remember. First year, when he'd made her cry? Third year, when he'd blamed her for the loss of the precious Firebolt, or for losing his rat? Fourth year, when he'd called her a traitor for accepting a date with Viktor, and for standing by Harry when Ron didn't? Fifth year, when she was trying to stop Harry walking them all into a trap? Hermione couldn't think of one situation where Ron had actually said 'sorry' to her - he just said 'alright' and expected it to be. And people really expected them to have a happy marriage?

In truth, she'd been almost happy to find that the man she was Bonded to was already in a relationship - it meant she could finally find peace. But no, the couple decided to be noble and face her, claiming to be willing to marry her because they couldn't let her die. What was this, Victorian England? No-one married out of duty anymore! They seemed to expect her to simply accept the marriage and be thankful that they were saving her. Well, at least her luck with men was holding - one man loved her because of a spell, and the other would try to out of a sense of duty. Hermione knew she loved Danny Messer - didn't even care if it is only because of a spell - and not just because he was handsome (which was undeniable) but because he had a sense of civic duty (shown by serving in the police force), he was smart (they don't promote idiots to the rank of detective), and he was willing to accept her for who she was. But his partner, Mac Taylor was something of a mystery to her, one she couldn't understand. He was handsome, though in a different way to Danny, not as rugged or as noticeable, and his face was slightly softened by his age in sharp contrast to Danny's chiselled lines. But it was his eyes that ensnared her. There was a deep intensity within them, together with a certainty and sense of knowledge that she found reassuring and intriguing at the same time. He'd seemed sincere when he'd said he willing to try and accept her, but she still couldn't understand why he would. She was no-one to him - except the other woman. Great. She was exactly what that Skeeter cow claimed she was all those years ago - a harlot with two men. She didn't want this. She just wanted a little time to herself, a bit of peace. A bit of normalcy in her life after everything they'd been through. Was that really too much to ask for?

Hermione sunk further into the bath, allowing the potioned water to rise up to her chin, covering the slight scars on her neck so they could receive treatment too. Normal. She was lying in her nightly bath full of healing potions in an effort to rehydrate and heal her skin and lessen the damage of the burns, boils and other injuries inflicted on her over ten months ago. A routine she now had to perform every night for the rest of her life, just as she is forced to relive the very injuries every night. '_I'm never going to be normal, am I'_ she thought to herself. So much effort, just to keep her alive. Now two complete strangers wanted to keep her alive too. '_This isn't living, it's barely surviving_' yet no-one else seemed to think that way - they were only concerned with her being around, regardless of what it was doing to her. She'd told Detective Taylor that she had no wish to die, but she wasn't sure how much longer that would hold true. How much could one person be expected to suffer before being given a reprieve? They couldn't work out what was done to her, so there was no way of finding a cure. Did Harry and everyone think she would just spontaneously get better? That the nightmares would just fade away? How was that supposed to happen? She adored Harry, and with her parents gone he was the only family she had now, and if, as she suspected, something had happened to distance him from the Weasleys, then she was his only family too. Hermione really didn't want to leave Harry alone, without someone who truly loved him just for being Harry and not The-Boy-Who-Lived, but how much longer did he expect her to be able to exist like this? They'd both been ecstatic when the Dreamless potion had worked that first night, and then crushed when it turned out that it was actually only good for just the one night, and Hermione couldn't help but feel that his optimism that morning would be crushed just as before. She didn't allow herself any hope - she couldn't. She knew that the disappointment would rid her of her strength, and she needed her strength to get through her nights.

That was the other problem. Trying to keep her distance from Danny, and respect his current relationship with the person he really loved, was taking strength away from her when she needed it all to get through the night, especially as all she wanted to do was to fall into his arms and let him take the world away. And she knew he could. He could chase away the monsters of her nightmares, chase away all the bad of the world with his arms and his lips. Hermione hit the water in frustration. She couldn't think like that - he wasn't hers to have. Danny had already chosen Mac Taylor, and he deserved to have the person he really loved. Though a small voice in her head admitted that Danny was probably right - Mac Taylor did seem the type of person she could easily admire, and fall for. But it wasn't appropriate. '_Isn't it?_' that same small voice asked. '_You told them both to accept that you were a witch, and in the wizarding world it is not only possible, but very acceptable to marry both men, there's even a specific Marriage Ceremony_.' That was true - she'd spent her morning going over the details of the Ceremony and the rituals involved - but Hermione was still a Muggle at heart, as much as she loved being a witch, and had been raised to believe that marriage was between two people - not three. And Danny and Mac were raised the same way, with the same belief despite claiming to be open-minded about this. It wasn't that she was unwilling to be open-minded. She just didn't know how the situation would work, particularly between the three in question, and she didn't like not knowing. And now the situation scarred her even more. The thought of marrying one man had been daunting enough, and now they were talking about her marrying two. At eighteen. She didn't want to get married yet. She wanted to be able to have a career established first, then get married to someone she loved. Not forced into some arranged marriage straight out of school.

"Aggghhh." Another hit to the water. She was thinking in circles, and getting nowhere.

Hermione rose a little out of the water and was shocked at how cold the air was on her wet skin. As her mind registered this fact the rest of her body informed her that the water was just as cold as the air in the bathroom, making her shiver. She hadn't realised how long she'd lain there thinking, and was surprised Harry hadn't started banging on the door to check on her yet. He probably realised she needed to think things through - he was always good like that. But thinking would only get her so far. If the two men were serious in their assertion that they couldn't simply let her die, then the three of them would have to sit down at some point and talk about the situation properly. '_Well, at least I don't have to face either of them again tonight_' she thought, getting out of the bath and drying herself off. She was actually grateful that she and Harry had had a reason to leave abruptly, and without an escort. She still hadn't figured out what she thought, or how she felt, about the Tri-Bond, and therefore appreciated the peace their absence allowed to get her thoughts together.

xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

'Tis Sunday again!! Question (as I'm beginning to wonder) - is this too rambling/wordy? (currently 57000 words and they haven;t reached Christmas yet) Should I be tryign to be more sucinct? Just wondering.

Hope you enjoy - Kitty (and, of course, thanx to everyone reading)

**Chapter Fourteen**

As the four detectives left the scrutiny of the pub Danny was trying to conceal his concern. Why had Hermione had to leave so suddenly and how did she leave? More importantly, where was she? Did she go back to the Hotel? Was that what Potter had meant? He waited until the four of them were standing back out on the street, before rounding on Flack.

"What de hell jus' happened in dere?" He demanded.

"Dey were recognised and I had dem leave 'fore trouble started. I was de only Auror dere, and how many times we seen celebrities get mobbed? And 'fore ya ask, dey left by Apparition, a way of gettin' from one place to another." Don answered, hoping the two men would understand the importance of the two teens in the wizarding world, and what they would be getting themselves into by being with Hermione.

"Is this likely to happen again?" Mac asked realising what Flack meant.

"Until people get used to dem bein' in de City, it's likely. Though, dey're assumed to be in England so dat might help, 'specially if dey stick to de Muggle areas of de City."

"So we should be careful when Hermione is out with us?" Mac clarified, confirming his decision to the three around him. Danny had been sure that Mac would at least give Hermione a chance, and couldn't help the elation he felt at actually hearing that the older man was willing to try a relationship with the woman. He clasped Mac's face and pulled him down into a searing, heartfelt kiss as Danny conveyed all his love and hope to the older man. As they broke apart Danny looked straight into Mac's eyes and whispered "_thank you_" to him, before turning to Flack once more.

"What do we need to watch out for?" Danny asked the Auror in all seriousness.

"Hard to know, mostly de usual crowd adoration, but if ya keep away from de wizarding areas like I said, and ya shouldn't have any problems." Don advised. "But if dere is, let her handle it, or call me 'n' I'll come. Don't try to handle it yaselves."

"Why not?" Stella was curious.

"'Cause dey're likely to use magic, and youse can't defend against dat. Leave it to her, Harry or me. Plus, as I told ya, she's quite de hero to a lot of people, and she's a powerful witch - which means her kids will be powerful too - and dere are those dat won't like de idea of her marrying a Muggle, let alone two. She's probably expected to marry a wizard and continue a magical bloodline."

"So Danny and Mac might become targets? What if they make it known about the Contract?" Stella asked.

"Death will end the Contract - Danny's as well as Hermione's. Dis ain't something youse should enter lightly. Either a ya. Don't get me wrong - I don't wanna see her die either, an' if it were _my_ honour ta be able ta save her I wouldn't hesitate, but youse two are gettin' into a whole new world full of thin's dat could hurt ya - or easily kill ya - if ya ain't careful. Ya need ta be aware of dat." Don told them in the hopes that his friends would realise the seriousness of the situation they were in.

"I think we need to start by having a proper talk to Hermione, privately, and unrushed. Which will be difficult with this Stanley case going on. How was the Chief today?" Mac directed the question at Stella.

"He wasn't too bad - only called six times, but he wasn't happy that you had an emergency today, so I don't know how he'll react to another day off." She answered reluctantly. "Danny and Hawkes managed to get through a lot of the files today, and Adam and Lindsey have been working on the digital trail. There have been no new demands as yet, but the Councilman's still being cagy."

"Den we'll have to take whatever time we can get." Danny stated.

"Like any other relationship." Mac added. "Okay, well, we'll see you two in the morning."

"And where are youse two goin'?" Don queried, and taking the words out of Danny's mouth.

"To repeat an experiment and see if we achieve the same results."

Mac's reply had Don nodding in understanding and earned another 'thank you' kiss from Danny, while Stella was stood trying to work out what kind of experiment Mac could mean, before deciding it probably had something to do with whatever had Danny running for the bathroom that afternoon, so they wouldn't tell her even if she did ask. The four bid goodnight as Flack and Stella headed towards the nearest metro station while Danny and Mac headed back down 6th towards Hermione's hotel.

xxxx

Harry had finished playing with Mione's new phone and was trying to work out where she would have put his Firebolt when there was a knock at the door. He felt hope build up a little more within his heart as he saw the two men standing outside the door and moved aside to let them in. He still hadn't decided if he trusted them yet and wasn't prepared to leave them alone with Hermione, but he was very relieved to see them none the less. He saw both men immediately scan the room for the missing woman just before Messer made a move towards the bathroom.

"She's in the bath." He told them as a means of stopping the other man from simply walking in on her - as he seemed about to do. Danny had a sheepish look on his face as he turned back round to face the bedroom. "So, how did you two enjoy the pub?" He was curious to know how well they were likely to deal with Hermione being a witch, and the pub had given them a small idea of what that would be like.

"It might take a while to get used to things flying around on their own." Mac answered, knowing the question wasn't out of idle curiosity. "Does that happen to you a lot - the attention?"

"Me - ever since I joined the magical world, and I didn't even know why yet. Hermione's going to have to get used to it though, and she'll try to say she's only getting the attention because she's my friend. She deserves the recognition in her own right, whether she wants to believe it or not." Once again there was no small amount of pride in Harry's voice at his friend's accomplishments. "So you're both detectives?"

"Yeh, though we work at the Crime Lab processing all the evidence for cases within the five-borough area. Mac's our boss." Danny replied. He looked at the younger man carefully. "Youse ain't gonna let us alone with her, are ya?"

"No. Not until I decide I can trust both of you." The reply was blunt, and honest. There was no way Harry would just stand back and allow her to hurt again, physically or emotionally. "If that's a problem, walk away now."

"No problem Mr Potter - in fact you'd have lost my respect if you had said otherwise." Mac told the dark haired teen as he took a seat at the table. "And you're free to ask whatever questions you want to make that decision."

Danny looked at Mac in surprise - the older man was known for keeping personal information close to his chest, and had taken a long time to even open up to him when they started their relationship. It was another sign of how serious Mac was about trying to make things work with Hermione, and he was again grateful for, and astonished by, his lover. "Ditto." He told Potter.

"In that case you'd better call me Harry - if you're going to be my brothers-in-law." This earned him identical confused looks. "I consider Hermione to be my sister in every way but blood, and we've probably shed enough for each other to be related that way too. And I meant what I said the other day - either of you hurt her, and I'll kill you."

"Noted. And it's Danny." Danny replied as his respect for the young man increased - it took a lot to stand up to a couple of men like Danny and Mac, and this kid gave the impression he wouldn't back down either. The idea of having a brother-in-law had startled him, but the kid seemed decent enough, and he certainly cared for Hermione.

"What about letting us talk to her alone, Harry? There are things we need to discuss that she may be uncomfortable with you hearing." Mac had also been taken aback by Harry's declaration of what their relationship would be, but realised he shouldn't have been given the closeness the two had constantly demonstrated. The fact that Harry was willing to call himself and Danny his brothers indicated that Harry also accepted a relationship between the three. The only person who hadn't given any clear indication of their feelings was Hermione herself, which made it even more important to talk to her in private.

"Oh that's fine, I'll just put up a silencing charm. Trust me, there are things I'd be just as uncomfortable hearing." Harry grimaced as he thought of the various personal topics that might be discussed. "_Really_, I _don't_ need to know." He reiterated, making Danny chuckle at his discomfort, but reminding Mac just how young these two people were.

"Was she in a relationship before, Harry?" Mac asked, making Harry look even more uncomfortable.

"Sort of. It's really better if you ask her, I never quite worked it out." The answer was cryptic, but before one of the three could say anymore there was a '_click_' as the bathroom door unlocked.

xxxx

Hermione felt physically refreshed after her bath, and even if she hadn't managed to find peace within her mind she was at least a little calmer. That was until she stepped out of the bathroom and saw the two men talking with Harry. She made to go back into the bathroom when Harry spoke.

"How was the bath? You were ages."

"I was thinking." Her voice was quiet as she waited for Harry to explain the presence of the other two men.

"Shocking." A huge grin split Harry's face in an effort to get his friend to relax enough to join the three in the main room. He was rewarded with a poke of her tongue through her lips as she strode towards the bed Harry was standing in front of and sat down, poking him in the ribs for added measure. "You got company." He said needlessly, as he took a seat beside her, earning himself another poke in the ribs.

"Hello. Thank you for the phone Detective Taylor." She addressed the two men.

"It's Mac, and you're welcome - though I did it for Danny and me as we didn't have a way of talking to you." He smiled at her trying, like Harry, to put her at ease. Danny had once told him that his smile was his secret weapon, and the blush that came to Mia's face showed that she might agree. "Have you used one before?" He asked her.

"My dad's during holidays, so it's not completely new. And I had realised why, that's what that thank you was for." She told him, a little of her confidence returning.

Danny was watching the interaction between the three, thankful he was no longer feeling any jealously towards the younger man sitting beside Hermione, but desperate to know what the other two had decided during the day - well, he knew what Mac had decided he wanted to know what Hermione thought.

"Youse two are killin' me here." Danny's outburst took Hermione by surprise, but not particularly Harry or Mac. "Can we have that privacy Harry?" The younger man gave a nod of assent as he waved his wand and silently gave the incantation for the Silencing charm, though he remained sitting beside Hermione as he Summoned her research folder from the table and started to read through it. "Have ya had a chance ta think about thin's Mia?" Danny asked her more softly.

"Like I said, I was researching the Tri-Bond and the requirements of the Ceremony this morning. Don was right, the practice was extremely common throughout history, particularly amongst the older pure blood families, and has only dwindled in popularity in the last fifty years or so. It is a recognised marriage between three equal partners, each of whom must agree that the partnership will remain equal with all elements of the marriage shared between the three, from possessions to children. And there is no specific combination given, as all are accepted whether it is three men, three women, two women with one man, or two men with one woman which would be the case here, and each has its own Ceremony. The Ceremony itself for our particular combination is quite interesting as -"

"But what do _you_ _think_ about it?" Danny interrupted her spiel as he knelt in front of her taking her hands in his. He didn't want to know about the Ceremony - well, not yet at least - he wanted to know how she _felt_ about things. "How do you feel about bein' with Mac an' me?" There was a pleading in his eyes that he wasn't trying to hide, and which Hermione couldn't ignore.

"I don't know." She replied honestly, her voice so quiet that Mac moved across to sit in the space beside her on the bed so he could hear her, though not too close as to make her uncomfortable once more. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel, to be honest. I don't, exactly, have a lot of experience, as such, with relationships." She was stammering her reply, but having both of them so close was slightly unnerving her, and she really hadn't expected to have to have this conversation tonight. She decided to change the subject - slightly. "Why are you two here now, this could have waited until tomorrow."

Mac and Danny exchanged looks, both aware that she was still undecided and required more time to process her feelings. Perhaps having a night like last night would help matters. If they were right in their assumption.

"We're scientists at heart. As you said this morning, the dreams normally hurt you, and Harry, when you sleep. Last night with us there was no pain at all, and the only way to confirm that outcome is to repeat the same circumstances. So here we are." Mac replied, deciding that the best way would be to appeal to her intellect and sense of logic, rather than her feelings. Besides, the two men had to prove to themselves - as well as Hermione - that they were not only willing, but able to spend more than one night with her.

"Nothing changes you know. Tonight will be exactly like last night, except you'll get to watch from the beginning. You can't change anything - Harry's tried. It'll be the same woman, the same curses, the same injuries, and the same blood spilt." Despite how much she tried, some of her tiredness crept into her words to be heard by the two perceptive men, each giving the other a worried glance as they realised the true reason for her reluctance to accept the marriage, and fear crept into Danny's heart, just as Mac's tightened in his chest forcing him to put voice to his thoughts.

"How long ago was it?" His voice remained soft as he leaned just a bit closer to the young woman.

"We were captured just after the start of the new year." And it was now into November - it was a shocking revolution for both men. Danny edged forward on his knees to hold her head between his two hands, forcing her to look into his eyes once more.

"Let us try. Even if we only take away the pain, let us try. Please." There were tears beginning in his eyes as he thought of how long she had suffered for but he did nothing to hide them.

"Please. What do you lose either way." The voice in her ear made her jump, as she hadn't realised Mac had moved so close to her, and turning her head found him to be so close their noses were almost touching. His eyes too shone with the thought of her suffering.

"You could feel the pain this time." Her voice was barely a whisper as she tried to get them to understand - not realising that they did, and were simply more concerned about her. Just as Harry was every night.

"If the pain is reduced when shared with one person, it could be lessened again if shared by two."

As he spoke one of Mac's hands came up to gently hold the side of her face, taking the same place Danny's hand had been moments before. There was such sincerity in those hazel eyes, such willingness within their depths that they captured her just as she knew the cerulean eyes of the man kneeling in front of her could. And just as with Danny, Hermione found her mind unable to come up with an argument to voice. Both pairs of eyes were looking at her with such intensity she found herself unconsciously nodding assent. Mac brushed her cheek with his thumb and he smiled at her once more. Danny put his hand on her chin to turn her to face him again with the intention of kissing her, but being very aware of the man sitting next to her and remembering the pain on his face the last time, Hermione turned her head again at the last second so he ended up placing the kiss on her cheek. Her rational mind then decided to function and a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Do either of you have anything to change into?"

"I actually forgot about a change of clothes today, I'm not sure about Danny." Mac replied.

"Nope, but dat's not necessarily a flaw in de plan." Danny joked, giving her his cheekiest smile and waggling his eyebrows. It didn't quite get the desired laugh out of Hermione however, who quickly turned to Harry and shook his arm to get his attention and released the privacy charm.

"Harry, can they borrow something to sleep in?"

There was a flustered edge in her voice that Harry wasn't sure he liked, and was going to ask about it when he noticed Taylor was scowling at a very sheepish looking Messer. Maybe they had a misunderstanding?

"Yeah sure, you can resize them if they don't fit."

As Hermione dashed over to the drawers holding Harry's clothes he turned his gaze to the blond kneeling on the floor who gave an apologetic smile and a quiet "_whoops_". When Hermione turned back to the three men, she was less panicked and her voice was calm and business-like once more.

"Here, see if these fit. You can change in here and give me your clothes for cleaning in the bathroom if you like, or you can change and leave your clothes in there. You'll have to call for me if the clothes don't fit. Harry, do you have anything that needs washing yet?" She handed the two men a combination of shorts and tee-shirt - slightly adjusted already to hopefully fit each man - while managing to keep her distance at the same time.

"Why don't we change in the bathroom, and you can relax for a bit out here." Mac suggested, keeping his voice soft to soothe any remaining nervousness in the young woman, and motioned for Danny to follow him.

xxxx

Once in the bathroom Danny closed the door behind them and slumped against it, feeling as if a tonne of weight had just fallen on him as the tears he'd kept at bay in front of Hermione started to spill down his cheeks.

"A year." It was barely a whisper, though filled with the torture his soul felt at that knowledge. "She's had ta go through dis fer almost a year Mac." He looked up at his lover and saw the same pain he felt in the hazel orbs as the older man stepped up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"We'll help her. We'll find a way to make things better for her." Mac's words were softly spoken, his lips brushing Danny's ear as he held the other man close. Mac's own soul was just as grief-stricken as Danny's at the revelation of just how long Hermione had suffered for, and that she was tired enough to accept death - without a fight. His respect for the young man with her grew even more as he remembered how it was Harry that shared her torment every night and tried to share his strength with her every day. Even if they were subjected to the same pain Harry felt this time, it would be worth it just to give both young people a small reprieve from what they'd endured until now.

Mac bent his head and placed a kiss on the bare skin of Danny's shoulder at the edge of his shirt, then another one at the side of his neck, gradually moving up towards the spot behind his ear. One of Danny's arms snaked up Mac's back to hold him by the neck while his other arm went to the small of Mac's back and pulled their lower body's even closer together leaving little room between the two. Danny turned his head and began attacking Mac's lips with his own and Mac pulled at Danny's lower lip with his own, gently biting with his teeth then letting go as Danny's tongue went questing for his. Mac moved his right leg slightly and placed it between Danny's legs so that Danny's left leg was between his own, each man straddling the other's thigh. Their body's melded together, while their heads were each held firmly in place as lips and tongues battled for dominance. There was nothing lustful about this kiss - it was purely about using each other for the reassurance of life, and the banishing of the pain in their souls for the woman that had recently come into their lives - and was quickly taking residence in their hearts.

Eventually the kisses softened, lips gently meeting together as the intensity of their need lessened, a little of the shared anguish receding with the comfort given and received. Mac's lips moved away from Danny's, kissing the tracks Danny's tears had left on the younger man's face, unaware of the tears that had escaped his own eyes until Danny's thumbs wiped them away. Looking into the cerulean eyes he loved Mac repeated his promise as he held the stubbled face between his palms.

"We will find a way, somehow, to make things better." He gave Danny one last, soft kiss. "Let's change and wash up."

After washing their faces to remove any trace left by the salt tracks they began changing into the clothes Hermione had given them. They each felt a little strange putting on someone else's shorts and tee-shirt, but they had spent the last thirty odd hours in the same clothes and didn't really have much option unless they went home to collect more - which would give Hermione a chance to change her mind about letting them try to lie with her again. Given Harry's somewhat slight physique both were surprised that the clothes they were given actually fit them - the shorts were quite long, falling to knee length for both men, while the tee-shirts gave each man room to move about and looked as if the two were going to the beach rather than bed. Remembering Hermione's instructions to leave their clothes in the bathroom they collected the garments into a neat pile and left the room.

xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Apologies for not posting yesterday - couldn't get a connection in time at the airport. I've had problems writing this week - but made it up a bit on the plane, gotta love transatlantic flights!

Anyway - hope you enjoy (I like the next chapter so I'm posting that too).

Kitty

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione gave Danny and Mac each a smile as she passed them and went into the bathroom herself with a pile of clothes in her arms and deposited them on top of the pile left by the two detectives. Noticing she hadn't shut the door the two men moved to watch her from the doorway, curious to see how she planned to wash their clothes for the morning - Mac was more than a little curious about what she would do with his suit. She seemed to scan the room before picking up the soap holder and the water cup with a toothbrush inside and placed them beside each other on the floor as she muttered something they weren't quite close enough to hear. Neither man would ever admit to the slight jump each gave when both the dish and cup expanded and changed into identical large oblong tubs while the toothbrush turned into a washboard. As both tubs filled with water - soapy for the one with the washboard, and the other clear - Hermione turned to the pile of clothes on the floor.

The various pieces of underwear were all placed into the soapy water while the two men's shirts and Danny's jumper were checked for washing instructions, before the shirts joined the underwear and the jumper was placed with Mac's trousers and jacket to one side. A couple of pairs of jeans and various tops for both Harry and Hermione were also added to the water before Hermione flicked her hand at the tub and the clothes started scrubbing themselves in turn against the washboard. Several clothes hangers suddenly appeared along the rail for the shower curtain and she used three of them to hang up Danny's jumper and Mac's suit, leaving the remaining ones hanging empty. By now the two men had been joined by Harry - though he was actually watching the two men with some amusement - and the three watched as Hermione muttered another set of words they couldn't hear and the three hanging garments straightened out and then cleaned themselves of the dust and wear of the last two days.

Hermione then turned back to the door of the bathroom and gave a small start at the audience she hadn't realised was there. Harry gave a quiet chuckle at the expression of bewilderment on the two men's faces while Hermione looked slightly awkward at having been watched before giving a shrug to herself and smiling at the two men as she gently pushed them back into the main room.

"I did say you'd have to get used to magic." She said by means of explanation.

"That you did." Mac recovered his voice in order to respond. "And at least now it won't seem so bad when we turn up in the same clothes for the third day in a row."

"Why not get Mione to alter them so they don't look the same, that way no-one will know they're the same clothes." Harry suggested earning himself twin looks of surprise. "She got quite good at doing that for us last year." He added.

"Youse can do dat?" Danny asked as he moved closer to Hermione.

"Certainly, if you tell me what colour or material you'd like, it's quite simple enough to do."

"Simple in de way de coins are simple, or actually simple." He asked with a grin.

"Nah, way simpler than those." Harry answered for her as he watched the blush creep up Hermione's face as Messer edged closer again.

"Coins?" Mac asked as he moved to stand beside Danny and provide Hermione with a distraction from the blond's presence as she then immediately locked eyes with him, though this did nothing to help her blush as he then smiled at her and her cheeks flamed anew. It was Danny who actually answered the question.

"Ya gotta see dem, dey're cool. Mia made dem one each and dey use dem ta send messages and tell each other where dey are. Don'd never seen anythin' like dem." Danny's reply held equal parts pride and enthusiasm at Hermione having accomplished something the native wizard hadn't known of.

"They're just like Muggle mobiles, except you can't talk with them, just text each other." Hermione explained softly in her typically self-effacing way.

"You should allow your accomplishments to be recognised." Just as Danny had earlier that evening, Mac used his hand to raise Hermione's face so she was looking him in the eye as he spoke. It seemed Danny wasn't the only one who had a problem with accepting praise and Mac decided he would have to work on changing that. Later. Right now he didn't want her getting nervous once more and running away - even if they were in _her_ room. He decided to stick with logic as she seemed more comfortable with that type of discussion. "Do you have to do anything more to the clothes tonight?" He asked.

"No, they'll rinse in the clean water and then hang themselves up to dry on the rail, ready for the morning. You can decide then how you'd like them to be changed." She gave them both a smile as she went to the bed and picked up her folder that Harry had left there and put it back into her bag after shrinking it down once more.

"My turn to change I guess." Harry spoke up while Hermione took a seat at the table just behind him. He didn't move straight away however, he gave a stern look to each of the other men in turn and only moved towards the bathroom with his clothes once he'd received nods of acknowledgement from both. He turned in the doorway of the bathroom and gave Hermione a wink before closing the door.

It was the first time the three had been left alone in a room, and Hermione's nervousness returned and could be felt by both men. In an effort to calm her Mac indicated to Danny that they should sit on the bed facing her, as that allowed them to talk while giving her a bit a space to help her relax. Keeping away from the more personal questions for the moment, Mac was about to ask her about her magic when he was interrupted by Danny.

"Ya can ask us questions ya know." Danny gave Mia another smile. "Help us get ta know each other a bit." Mac gave a nod of agreement, interested to see how she would react to taking the lead in the discussion.

Hermione bit her lip as she thought desperately for something to say, something to ask them that could sound even half intelligent. She'd really hoped for some time to get her thoughts together before facing the two men again, and couldn't help feeling flustered at being put on the spot by them. Her eyes flicked to the bathroom door wishing Harry would come back out already.

"You seem to be coping well with the magic." Her words were hesitant, and she was embarrassed that she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Told ya, it's part of ya. Just gonna make life interestin'." Danny replied giving her a wink.

"Maybe you'd like to explain more to us about, what does Don keep calling it - the wizarding world? The pub we were in vanished once we stepped outside, and I would guess there are other buildings like that?" Mac suggested, still keeping a soothing tone, and hoping the more familiar (and less emotionally charged) topic would help her to relax. Besides, there was apparently a lot going on in his City that he didn't know about, and he wasn't particularly happy with that knowledge.

"Oh yes, probably several. As Danny found out this afternoon, there is an extra section to the library I was in, which is why he couldn't find me earlier. In the late 1600's a law was passed called the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy that prevents knowledge of magic by non-magical folk, due to the persecution that witches and wizards had experienced until then. This law made each country's Ministry responsible for not just hiding the presence of the magical community, including the displays of accidental magic, but also the control of Magical creatures and ensuring that magical sports can be played without being seen by any Muggles in the area. In Europe, and certainly in England there are several villages, and even towns that are only inhabited by magical folk, while it is less common for there to be a mainly Muggle town or village with a small settlement of wizarding households on the outskirts.

"However, in places like London, and here, there are wizarding areas that are hidden from view of the non-magical population behind a magical barrier, and these tend to be areas of trade or business, or places such as hospitals or government departments. For instance, in London we have Diagon Alley which is the main Magical centre of commerce for England, while here in New York you have the Market Plaza which was relocated to what you now call Washington Square Park in 1797. Of course, if you want to know more about your City you should really ask Detective Flack as he grew up here, and I can only tell you what I've read in the Ministry Guides."

"Dere's a shoppin' precinct in Washin'ton Square Park?" Danny asked, sounding extremely doubtful even while Hermione was nodding a confirmation.

"Hold on, that area was used as a cemetery from around that time." Mac commented, remembering a little of the history he'd read when he initially moved to the City after leaving the Marines.

"That's what the Muggle Council of the day were told, but really the area was established as a principal commerce centre for the growing local wizarding community. When the Muggle Council wanted to also build on the area the Magical Council agreed to instead allow the area to be used as a Park for both magical and non-magical alike, with the Plaza being placed behind a magical barrier." Hermione finished her explanation just as a freshly showered Harry joined them, taking a seat in the other chair beside his friend.

"So our world is always kept separate from the wizarding world? But what about families and relationships? Flack said his grandfather married a ... Muggle ... and neither Danny nor I have any magic, so how do people get round that? Are you supposed to keep this secret from us as well?" Mac queried, trying to understand how their relationship could be affected by the Laws of her world.

"Many wizards and witches marry non-magical partners, and I think it's mostly left to the discretion of the couple, or people, concerned. I don't believe that it's possible to have a proper relationship without honesty, certainly not if you're trying to keep a secret of this kind. That's why I've told you about my being a witch from the start."

"Youse won't get inta trouble for dat den?" Danny wanted to make sure.

"Well, so long as neither of you go around telling everyone about the wizarding world and drawing attention to yourselves, or start demanding that I perform magic for your gain, then there's no reason for the Obliviators to get involved."

"Obliviators?"

"The Ministry workers that are responsible for casting Memory Charms to cover up any use of magic done in front of Muggles." It was Harry who gave the answer, figuring he might as well join in the conversation as they weren't discussing anything personal yet.

They continued talking for some time as Harry and Hermione explained various aspects of the wizarding world - from the various fields of magic, some of the differences between the two worlds, to the mythical creatures that were actually real. Hermione was in full flow about the beauty in the complexity of potion making when Harry noticed the time was approaching eleven, and decided to confront Hermione about why they were still talking.

"Just out of curiosity, how long are we going to put off going to bed?" He gave her a sheepish smile as he asked the question. He honestly didn't want to make her uncomfortable again, but she did have to go to sleep at some point - either with him or with the other two, whichever was her choice.

Both Danny and Mac had realised why Hermione kept starting new topics but neither had been sure how to bring up the subject of bed without making her nervous once more and were grateful the young man had said something. Something inside him told Danny that she would try to change her mind about the sleeping arrangements, or tell them they didn't have to spend another night with her, and decided to pre-empt her.

"Ya know, nothin' ya about ta say is gonna change our minds."

Hermione's mouth snapped shut as she looked down, showing that she had indeed been about to make some argument for reneging on her agreement. She just couldn't quiet that voice inside her head that was saying Skeeter had been right about her all along. A look at Harry told her he would back whatever decision she made, and would be there for her if need be, but then she thought how relaxed he'd looked that afternoon having spent hours of sleep without her memories, and she wished desperately to give him another night of peace. Harry would willingly let her spend the night in his arms once again, but she hated that it caused him pain.

"I could take the potion for tonight - we'd all have a peaceful sleep then." She suggested.

"You've only just brewed the new version, there's no sense in using it if you don't have to. We should save it for a time when you need it." Harry argued back. "If you don't want to see if last night can be repeated you can sleep with me again tonight, it's okay." He reached across the table to take her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Either way, Danny and I will still be here for tonight, and tomorrow night." Mac told her. "No theory is valid until it's been tested. Our theory is that there won't be any pain, and your theory is that there will. As the two are mutually exclusive we require an experiment to prove which is right." Once again, he was appealing to her intellect in the hopes of keeping her calm while getting her to agree. "When the experiment is performed is up to you." He added.

Danny kept quiet as he listened to the conversation going on around him. He knew this was an awkward situation for the young woman, particularly as she'd admitted to having very little dating experience, and had decided it would be best to let Mac and her best friend help her make the decision. Given her state of nerves earlier, if he spoke up she'd be running out the door faster than they could stop her - he was just too emotional at the moment, his need for her too great. She _had_ to agree to be in his arms again tonight. Okay, Potter could be with them (at a squeeze) but she was going to be sleeping in Danny's arms from now on. She had to. Now that he'd found her he wasn't going to let her go. Her or Mac. They completed him, both of them were his heart and soul - he couldn't live without either. Eventually he'd make them see that, but for now he'd let Mac appeal to her mind - as she seemed so afraid of her heart. Besides, what better way of getting her used to his presence than sleeping in his arms? Although, she was entirely kissable when she was that flustered by him.

Hermione looked at the three men in front of her, each giving looks of encouragement, before closing her eyes and telling the little Skeeter-voice in her head to shut up.

"Well, at least I won't be so surprised to wake up between you this time."

xxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione was in the same position she'd woken up in that morning. Danny's grinning face was in front of her, his left hand resting on her waist, fingers interlocked with those of Mac's right hand from behind her. They'd been lying there for almost twenty minutes and it appeared none of the three were sleepy yet. Mac's breath was once again against the nape of her neck (and sending tingles down her spine) while his other hand seemed to be stretched above both their heads.

"Have you heard of 'pillow talk'?" The voice just behind her ear asked, surprising her and making her shiver in a not-unpleasant way. Hermione bit her lip and could only nod her head that she had. "Can you put up that privacy charm for us?" Again the voice was low and quiet, making her suddenly _very_ aware that the joined hands at her waist were attached to the _very attractive_ men who were effectively surrounding her. She closed her eyes in order to concentrate, and then berated herself that really it was a very simple spell and one she'd performed hundreds of times without concentration so shouldn't actually be so difficult this time. She nodded her head again once the spell was finally in place.

"You know, Danny once proclaimed that he _never_ cuddled." This time Mac's voice was so close Hermione could feel his mouth curve into a smile as he shared this tid-bit with her, and she couldn't help but give a small chuckle - especially when Danny put on a mock-betrayed look.

"Okay, so I was wrong - I cuddle precisely two people. Traitor." Danny lifted his head a little allowing Mac to see his face - and the amusement that shone there. Until he was hit with sudden inspiration and he leant closer to the woman between them and whispered into her ear - sending another set of shivers down her spine.

"Mac's ticklish along de back a his shoulders."

This was rewarded with another chuckle from Hermione, who then inhaled sharply when Mac let out a snort of breath against that spot on her nape and this time her insides just melted. Her reaction was noted by both men, and stored away for future use, though Mac gave another smile - that was the same spot where Danny was most sensitive, too. However, for now it was important to get her (and them) comfortable with just lying together like this, and being able to talk freely, and openly, about anything. Danny chose now to ask the question he'd been wondering about most of the evening.

"What did Ron do?"

Hermione knew they'd probably end up talking about her relationship with Ron eventually, she just wasn't sure she wanted to discuss it now - she'd actually been starting to enjoy lying there.

"Do we have to talk about that now?"

"He hurt youse." It was a statement. One to which she felt the hands separate and Danny's came up to brush along her cheek while Mac's remained at her waist, though it began slowly stroking up and down in a soothing motion. Hermione reluctantly found herself explaining.

"Not really. He didn't react very well when we found out about the Contract and he said some stuff. That was all, really."

"Harry said you were 'sort of' in a relationship before this. Was that with him?" Queried the soft voice from behind her. Despite the presence of the Silencing charm all three kept their voices down, whether consciously or unconsciously adding to the intimacy of the moment.

"It's... well, it's... complicated. You see, Ron and I have always fought a lot, and he got into quite a rage the one time another boy asked me out, so everyone thought that he fancied me because of his reaction and that I fancied him because of all the fights. By the time we'd stopped Voldemort a few months ago - do you know about that?" She both felt and saw the confirming nods from the two men before she continued explaining. "Well, by then almost everyone expected us to get married eventually. So he didn't take it well when we found out that, by wizarding law, I was engaged to someone else. Even though I had no knowledge of it at the time."

"But how did you feel about him." Mac asked as his hand continued to stroke along her waist. He didn't like the way she'd phrased her words.

"He has the potential to become a fine wizard and a good man once he grows up, he just needs a bit of time."

"But do you _love _him?" Danny asked using the hand on her cheek to make her look him in the eyes.

"Like I said, he has the potential to become someone I could love, and he was Harry's and mine's best friend since our first year. Besides, after how he reacted to Viktor in fourth year, no-one else would look at me, so it's not as if he had any competition for my affections." The hand at her waist stilled at her hip and squeezed, while anger flashed within Danny's eyes.

"Youse shouldn't settle for someone just 'cause it's expected. Youse deserve better dan dat Mia, ya deserve someone dat loves youse 'n' youse love dem, wholeheartedly."

"Particularly as you told us you refused to have a loveless marriage." Mac added. "I believe the words you used were 'I deserve to marry for love' and you were right. Just because adolescent boys are too intimidated to talk to you, you shouldn't take that as a measure of their interest, nor allow them to convince you that you have to settle for someone you don't love."

Hermione turned her head in order to look more directly at the man behind her, and he could see hurt within her eyes, as well as a touch of anger.

"It's not as if I was planning to marry him at eighteen! And I wasn't going to agree until I _did_ feel that way about him, years from now. Besides, marrying at such a young age is silly, you're not going to be the same person you are at sixteen or seventeen as when you're twenty-six, personalities are still changing, evolving. -"

"Yes, they are," Mac interrupted as his hand resumed stroking along her side to calm her, "we're not judging you, Mia, and I didn't mean to make you mad. I was trying to say that just because the boys of your school didn't talk to you, doesn't mean they didn't notice you. Boys that age are very awkward around pretty girls and add in your obvious intelligence, it probably wasn't just Ron that intimidated them. And I don't blame them." This earned him a look of surprise from the woman in his arms, and he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. "You have a sharp wit and an even sharper mind, coupled with your maturity I doubt there are many teenage boys that could measure up to you."

"Ain't dat de truth." Danny growled - no punk kid could even hope to be good enough for his Mia. Danny's hand came to rest on her hip as realisation dawned and Hermione's mouth became a perfect 'o', and he and Mac shared a smile over the speechless woman. It seemed she hadn't considered the possibility that it was her, not her friends that intimidated the boys. Mac leant closer to her once more and spoke quietly to them both.

"Come on, we should get to sleep. Danny and I have to go to work in the morning, and we could all use the rest."

Hermione gave a nod of agreement just as a yawn overtook her at the same time as Danny gave another smile of encouragement, and the three slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

Danny awoke to the feeling of being pinned on his back by a person hugging him. Opening his eyes he saw Hermione lying half over him with her head over his heart and her right arm crooked across him holding loosely to his shoulder while he could feel her right leg bent across his thighs. Beside her, Mac lay draped against her back, with his head on her shoulder and his outer arm draped over her to fall across Danny's chest following the same line as Hermione's arm as if shielding her body with his own, while Mac's leg must be between hers as Danny could feel the hairs on the other man's leg rather than the material of Hermione's pyjamas. Danny stayed as still as he could, enjoying the moment and being able to see both his (soon-to-be) lovers sleeping peacefully - and felt his heart and soul swell with the love he felt towards the two. This was his paradise. Danny knew that Mac still had problems sleeping occasionally - though he tried to hide it - and Mac was always the first awake in the mornings, so the Brooklyn native was enjoying the novelty of being the one to watch the other man sleep. His fingers yearned to touch the two faces in front of him, but didn't want to risk waking them, so just watched and took great pleasure in seeing how serene both Mac and Hermione appeared. A small part in the back of his mind wondered how Hermione wasn't being squashed by the larger form of Mac before being dismissed by his enjoyment of the sight they provided.

His thoughts drifted back over parts of the dream where Hermione's face had been so full of anguish and how that was in complete contrast to how she looked now. At times during the dream he and Mac had tried again to get between Hermione and the cause of her pain, at several points enveloping her in their arms trying to give her the shelter of their bodies - though, just as last night, this appeared to go unfelt by the woman in their arms. Hermione had been right, nothing in the dream changed - but that was not going to stop Danny from trying each night. And they would be spending each night together - neither he nor Mac had felt any pain during the nightmare, and if their faces were anything to go by, neither of the two sleepers felt pain now either. Hermione had just lost her argument to keep them away. The smile that split Danny's face at the thought would have been considered blinding - if anyone had been awake to see it.

It was still strange to him that he and Mac could speak to each other, be aware of each other, within Hermione's dream - nightmare - while Hermione remained oblivious to either of them. There had been no trace of shame within either man's face as each allowed tears to spill down their faces at the treatment meted out upon the young woman, and they had talked about how they could make it up to her during the days. Danny remembered Mac's expression when Danny had declared what he would do to the people who'd done this to her if he ever had the chance - there had been no reproach, no criticism, simply a look of agreement that also gave a promise of assistance. Danny had been fairly new to the Lab at the time of 9/11, but he remembered that same look being in Mac's eyes for weeks, months, afterwards. Then, that look had scared him - and anyone else on the receiving end of it - but last night he'd been comforted by the hatred and promise of retribution Mac's expression conveyed. No-one was going to hurt her again, not while they lived.

Now all they had to do was get Hermione to accept them.

Danny traced the figures of the two sleepers with his eyes, his mind taking note of the way Hermione's long lashes brushed against her cheeks as her eyes moved below the lids, the slope of her nose and the pink fullness of her lips as they were slightly parted. Several tendrils of hair had escaped the ponytail she's put her hair in, and formed ringlets that were just visible to him along her hairline with more at the base of her neck. Above her shoulder Mac's short hair was spiked in all directions and his face was turned slightly inwards so that his nose pressed against the shoulder he lay upon and Danny wasn't sure - it could just be the angle of his sight - but it looked as if his lips were curved up in a smile. God. Was it possible for two people to look adorable, and hot at the same time? Just then Hermione's right leg moved, her foot running down his calf to rest above his ankle, as her top half snuggled closer into his chest. Her actions caused Mac to rub his face against her back as he adjusted to her new position while his hand moved up to cover hers. Danny was grateful she hadn't moved her leg up or she would have encountered just how much he was enjoying the vision the two sleepers made, and he didn't want to start the day by embarrassing her.

He was willing his body to dampen down its ardour when he felt Hermione move again and her breathing pattern change as the hand on his shoulder clenched and her body arched into his as she stretched - or as much as she could while trapped between two bodies. Danny expected her eyes to snap open at the realisation of her position and for her to panic as she had yesterday, so he was pleasantly surprised when instead, she opened her eyes slowly, arching her neck to search out his own eyes before closing hers once more as her lips stretched into a contented smile, her head rubbing his chest as it returned to her original position - he almost expected her to purr. She didn't seem to notice the body lying on top of her at all, or at least, wasn't bothered by it. Danny finally moved his left arm and brought it up to trace the side of her face as she gave a sleepy greeting.

"Hi, sleep well?" Hermione's attention was drawn to the weight on top of her when Mac's arm tightened along her side and he rubbed his head against her back again, though she still remained half asleep.

"Sleep a little longer."

Mac's voice was gravelly with sleep and Hermione hummed and stretched between them again in response as both went back to sleep. Danny gave a mental groan as his arousal spiked again. He needed a cold shower - a _very_ cold shower. Besides, what time was it anyway? He reached to the side and picked up his watch from the night stand and saw it was already close to 7am. This time his groan was out loud.

"C'mon, it's almost seven. We have ta get up." This succeeded in waking Hermione, who suddenly lifted up onto her elbow to look down at Danny in disbelief, dislodging Mac in the process and waking him.

"Seven? It can't be, we were asleep before twelve, I know we were." She reached across the man below her and grabbed his wrist to look at the offending watch herself. "But, that's not possible."

Mac rose up on his own elbow to face the other two occupants of the bed. A look at Danny's face showed he was just as confused as Mac to why this was a problem for Hermione.

"Why is it not possible?" He asked softly.

"Because the dream lasts five hours. When Harry rescues me it ends - and I wake up. Always."

"You did the same yesterday too. Had over an hour extra." Harry's sleepy voice drifted over from the next bed, though that was the only indication he was awake as there came no movement and no other sounds from beneath the covers.

Mac and Danny shared a look behind Hermione's back. They may not have been able to change the dream itself, but they did give her some sleep _without_ the dream. Mac placed a hand on her back to gain her attention.

"How did you sleep?" His voice was less groggy now that he was more awake, but there was an undeniable tone of interest in the question.

Hermione moved up onto her knees facing both men, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly for a few moments.

"I... I don't... I'm fine. I... " She stammered as she tried to work out how she felt. "I don't remember much. There was no pain! ... I slept for two more hours?" There was a mixture of disbelief and delight in her voice as she realised those two truths. "How did you two sleep? Are you hurt?" It would be awful if they felt the pain when she hadn't.

"Other den havin' ta watch youse get tortured, I slept fine after dat." Was Danny's response.

"I slept all night." Mac's voice held the same tone of disbelief as Hermione's had moments before.

"Well, ya both certainly looked exquisite sleeping together." Danny couldn't help the lascivious smile that came to his face as he remembered the scene he woke up to, making Hermione turn bright red, and even Mac went pink in the face at the implication of his words. "And on dat note, I bags de shower." He was grateful for the looseness of his shorts as he made his escape to the bathroom, leaving a very embarrassed Mac and Hermione behind.

xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry peeps, just the one chapter this week - I am seriously behind in writing (my brother's transplant has messed up my mojo, but he's home now and looking better than I thought he would, so hopefully I'll be able to concentrate on something other than him again).

Hope you enjoy - Kitty!

**Chapter Seventeen**

Mac shook his head to dispel the image Danny's words had produced. From the redness of Hermione's face and her inability to look at him, Mac guessed a similar image had gone through her mind, but there were no clues in her body language as to how she felt about that besides her obvious embarrassment. Yet despite the level of her embarrassment, she made no move to get away from him, or leave the bed, and Mac took that as a good sign of her willingness to consider a relationship with the two men. While Hermione had been subjected to the unseen force that crushed her to the floor in her memory the two men had needed a distraction from what they were seeing, and what they knew was to come next, and they had talked about how Hermione still seemed undecided about the Contract, and the possible reasons for her reluctance. Mac had suggested that they continue using logic and reason with her until she was more comfortable with them, and holding off on more overt displays of affection until then as well. He remembered Danny's reluctance when agreeing, and the younger man had gone on to tell him that he may have to leave the logic to the older man as he found his own emotions difficult to suppress when Hermione was close by. Mac had reminded Danny that that was probably due to the magic of the Contract between them, and Danny had retaliated by querying why she didn't seem to have the same problem. He'd reminded his lover that they didn't know Hermione well enough to judge her reactions. Watching Hermione now as she tried to calm the blush on her face, he wondered how much of her reluctance came from her inexperience, how much was the result of the fatigue caused by ten months of only five hours sleep (and the pain that came with sleep), and how much was caused by something they didn't yet know about her. In all honesty, the two men knew very little about Hermione, and she knew probably even less about them. His musings were interrupted when Hermione managed to find her voice.

"-sleeping?"

"I'm sorry, what?" He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he missed her actual words.

"You sounded surprised that you slept all night - do you usually have a problem sleeping?" She repeated.

It took a moment for Mac to answer, he wasn't used to sharing such personal information, but he had promised himself, and her, to try.

"Ever since I lost Claire I've suffered bouts of insomnia, though they have improved slightly over the last year." He told her. He watched as she processed this information, and could see the question she wanted to ask within her eyes, as well as the conflict as to whether it was too personal to ask and he decided to spare her. "Since Danny and I have been together."

"I'm sorry." There was the now familiar regret within her voice and Mac wanted to reassure her that neither man were blaming her for the current situation they all found themselves in.

"Don't apologise. It's been a while since I've had to drag myself awake two mornings in a row." He gave her another disarming smile to show he really didn't mind.

"I enjoyed waking up too." A new blush rose to her cheeks as she realise how that sounded and her mind provided her with an image of the position she woke up in - sandwiched between the two men. She heard Mac chuckle at her unintended words and she hurried to explain herself. "I mean... it's been a while since I've slept so long. That's what I meant. Not lying... errr-"

"It's okay, and I understand. I'm glad Danny and I were able to help you sleep a little better." He considered for a moment whether or not to ask the question that was on his mind, before deciding that it was best to know her answer. "Can I ask, what makes this more uncomfortable for you - the fact that you're having to consider a relationship with two men, or that you're getting into a serious relationship at eighteen?" He was surprised when she smiled at the question.

"The Golden Trio." Hermione chuckled at the moniker, before explaining to the confused man in front of her. "It's what Harry, Ron and I have been called since our first year of school. We've done virtually everything together - we've even been called inseparable. So really, I've been part of a trio for years, this is just a variation on the relationship - I'm merely swapping the two boys for two - umm." Mac gave another chuckle as she stumbled over the idea of swapping boys for men. "Well, at least you two won't be as foolish as they've been over the years." She added as she gave a shy smile, before sighing and giving the proper answer to his question. "It's not that I'm against marrying straight out of school - I know that there are lots of couples who get married that soon and stay married into their old age - it's just that, it's not what I had planned. I thought I'd have my career established before I had to consider marriage. Sometimes it's hard for me to let go of my ideas." she admitted. She wasn't sure, but she thought the snore from Harry's bed sounded more like a snort and she rose up a little on her knees to check if he was still asleep. Looking back at Mac, she saw he was looking over at Harry too, as if not sure of what he heard either. Giving a shake of her head, and her friend the benefit of the doubt, she sat down again.

"What career are you interested in?" He asked, curious as to what options were available to the obviously intelligent young woman.

"Well, we were given the option of going back to school for our final year if we wanted - once it was rebuilt - and I was tempted, just to see what grades I would have achieved for myself, but really, there would have been so many missing faces - it would have been too hard. We were each offered jobs in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as fully qualified Aurors, and I know that's what Harry wants to do. He thinks I should study to be a healer, what with all the wounds I've had to heal for him over the years, but I was thinking of working in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, there are so many changes that have to be made - wizarding treatment of the so called 'lesser' magical creatures is just abhorrent, and the restrictions on werewolves are entirely, not to mention needlessly, severe - they're being punished for what they become only once a month!" Hermione realised her words would mean very little to Mac - after all he wasn't one of the offending wizards - and managed to stop herself mid-rant. "But that would have been at the British Ministry, so I guess I'll have to think of something else now."

Mac couldn't help but notice the passion with which she'd spoken of bringing change to the treatment of magical creatures - though he was still struggling with the idea that mermaids, werewolves and vampires were actually real, along with several other creatures he'd never heard of - as well as the sudden lack of any emotion when she realised she wouldn't be following her chosen career path. He abruptly realised that because of this Contract, by accepting Danny and himself Hermione was effectively giving up the life she had - moving to another country, leaving what family or friends she had, dealing with a new relationship, finding a new career choice - and with all these sacrifices she was faced with, there had been no mention at all of changes, or sacrifices, in his or Danny's lives other than the inclusion of the woman herself. If her emotions were as effected by Contract as Danny's were, then it was not just her heart but her entire life that had been taken out of her control. He realised that this was another reason why her friend was staying with her, and wouldn't leave her alone until the two men had proven themselves trustworthy. Mac glanced at the (possibly) sleeping occupant of the other bed, before turning his eyes back to Hermione and taking a more careful look at the young woman sitting in front of him. Her chocolate eyes inevitably shone with her intelligence, but there was also great empathy and kindness within them, and she'd proven herself even in this short amount of time to be generous with her heart as well as having loyalty, courage and a passion for those she cared about. Mac renewed his vow to commit to this relationship, and to try and make things as undemanding and as relaxed as possible for her.

Hermione bit her lip as Mac continued looking at her and tried to identify the thoughts that passed across his expressive eyes while trying not to fidget under the scrutiny of his gaze. Had she said something wrong? She was saved from the piercing gaze as Danny came out of the bathroom, freshly washed and dressed in clean clothes.

"Mia, ya brilliant! Mac ya gotta see our clothes, all hung up 'n' lookin' like dey been pressed - dey look like new!" Danny exclaimed as he walked over to the bed smiling at both of them. He was wearing his undershirt and jeans and holding his jumper in his hands - he wanted to see how Hermione could change it. Hermione extended her hand to indicate that Mac should take the bathroom next and he gave her a grateful nod before getting up. He debated with himself whether to give Danny their customary 'good morning' kiss, before realising that they would all have to get used to that kind of display eventually if there were was going to be a relationship, and therefore gently pressed his lips to Danny's for a long moment and giving a whispered "_good morning_" before going into the bathroom.

xxxx

Danny turned to see Hermione's reaction to Mac's display, only to find her head bowed and her biting her lip as a pink tinge subsided from her cheeks - he couldn't tell if it was because of the kiss or his earlier compliment. He decided to try his luck and sat beside her lifting her chin with his hand while leaning in and managing to place his lips to hers before she became aware of what he was doing. It was just a quick, simple kiss to get her used to him, though he noticed her eyes were slow to open again and when they did there was a dreamy quality to them. Danny didn't try to stop the smile that came to his face - she was still flustered by him! Oh, it was going to be fun helping her with that! As he sat there looking at her, Danny realised Mac had been right - despite how he felt, they really didn't know each other. But this was simply all the more reason to spend time together - Danny was sure that they could convince her to accept them with a little bit of time, and little effort.

"Good morning." He intentionally made his voice lower, huskier, just to enjoy her reaction to him.

"Hi." She squeaked, before scooting away from him a little, putting space between them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, coming back to herself, before looking at the handsome man again. "Did you want to do something to the jumper?" She asked nodding her head at the garment in question.

Danny looked down at his hand having completely forgotten he was holding his jumper - okay, so maybe she flustered him too. A little bit. _Just_ a little bit.

"Yeh, umm what can you do with it?"

"Well, what would you like it to be?" She asked with a chuckle.

"A shirt?" He suggested hesitantly.

"Okay. Colour? Style?"

"Surprise me." This time his tone was more confident and he gave another smile as he moved back on the bed to lean against the headboard while crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione gave him a smile in return before giving him a critical glance. Placing the jumper on the bed and waving her hand over it the grey jumper transformed into a blue-teal cotton button-down shirt with thin grey pinstripes and grey buttons. It had a grey short mandarin collar while the cuffs of the sleeves were also grey and at least 4 inches longer than usual and folded back on themselves with the top two buttons left open. Danny was slack-jawed as he leant over to the new shirt and gingerly picked it up, examining it from all directions, feeling the difference of the cotton from the original wool.

"Soo cool!" Satisfied that the shirt was real, he tried it on, finding it a perfect fit - and just as Hermione had thought the blue brought out the colour of his eyes. "Ya brilliant." He repeated with sincerity.

Hermione blushed and tried to find a distraction.

"Um, maybe we should order breakfast for us all. Do you know what Mac would like?" She asked as she moved towards the room phone on the table.

"Cawffee." Was the only reply Danny gave.

"Well yes, but what would you two like to eat?" She found herself using the same tone of voice she often used with Harry and Ron. It seemed she really was comfortable with a triad.

"Er we usually just pick up a pretzel or somethin' on the way ta work."

Hermione rolled her eyes before proceeding to order a healthy breakfast - juice, coffee, toast, scrambled eggs, melon, milk and cereal - from room service, claiming that the room's two occupants were starving to explain the amount of food ordered. Just as she was putting the phone down, the bathroom door opened, and Mac came out in his clean undershirt and boxers. Like Danny, he was holding his suit and shirt by the hanger

"Thank you for the clean clothes, you said you could change my suit in the morning?" He queried.

"She sure can." Danny exclaimed as he stood up, turning with his arms out-stretched so Mac could see his new shirt. Mac's eyebrow rose as he looked at the new shirt and allowed Hermione to see how impressed he was.

"Do you know what you'd like?" She asked, grateful that this time there was likely to only be a slight tinge to her cheeks.

"Surprise him too." Danny suggested.

Hermione looked at Mac who gave her a half-smile and a quirk of his head to say okay. She held out her hand for the clothes and then lay them on the bed before waving her hand over the shirt, jacket and trousers just as she had before. This time the changes were more subtle - she'd only ever seen him in a suit so decided to simply change the colour and detailing. The dark blue of the jacket and trousers changed to a charcoal-grey, again with pinstripes but this time they were of an olive green colour that went surprisingly well with the shade of grey. The trousers lengthened slightly before turning up, while a pocket appeared on the right breast of the jacket along with a green handkerchief that matched the colour of the pinstripes. The dark grey shirt changed its colour to black. Hermione stepped back to allow Mac to see his new suit and he put on the shirt and trousers, leaving the jacket until it was time to leave.

"Very nice, thank you. Will they stay like this permanently?" Mac asked her.

"No, it's just a simple Transfiguration spell - easily reversed." She reassured both men. "I think it's my turn for the shower now. Breakfast should be up shortly." She added before closing the bathroom door.

xxxx

Breakfast actually arrived just as Hermione walked out of the bathroom, and Harry chose that convenient moment to wake up and join the other three at the table. Mac surveyed the food in front of them - there was precisely enough for each to have a little of everything, or for them each to choose their preference - but he never really ate breakfast, and Danny only rarely did.

"We don't usually eat before leaving for work." Mac tried telling Hermione, only to have Danny lean over to him while Harry slowly shook his head with a pitying look on his face.

"Oh, I tried dat."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it sets up your digestive system for the day, providing enough energy until lunchtime and preventing hunger pangs. It's particularly important for high energy jobs such as law enforcement. Now eat." She commanded, and Mac was reminded of how she'd used that same tone with Flack last night - with the same result. He shook his head and smiled as he began placing food onto a plate.

"People don't argue with you, do they?" The was humour in his voice at the thought of grown men being ordered around by a tiny thing like Hermione - she really couldn't be more than five foot six with nothing to her.

"She has the annoying habit of usually being right. It's generally best _not _to argue with her." Harry confessed, giving Hermione a huge grin showing how proud he was of this fact. She simply raised her eyebrow and looking pointedly at the food in front of him. "I'm eating, I'm eating."

"While youse was in de shower I added our numbers ta ya phone, along with Flack's 'n' Stella's, in case ya need us at all. Make sure ya keep it with ya wherever ya go." Danny told Hermione as he finished his eggs and toast and poured himself a coffee. "I also put her number inta ours." He told Mac, receiving a nod of approval in return as the older man continued eating his cereal. "We probably don't know when we're gonna be finished today, so we'll call ya when we do. Hopefully we can get this case wrapped up soon."

"You don't have to call you know. I'm sure you'd both rather sleep in your own bed tonight. We can always arrange to meet up again when your case is over if you'd prefer." Hermione suggested, quite reasonably - at least to her mind. The two older men shared a look with each other before looking at Harry who simply raised an eyebrow and gave a sympathetic look at having to deal with his friends stubbornness before tilting his head at her as if to say 'try again'.

"Well sure, we wouldn't mind bein' in our own bed tonight, but I figure ya'd be more comfortable here." Danny informed her.

"I did say we would be here for tonight as well." Mac reminded her. "In order to verify the results, the experiment should be repeated again. Besides, isn't it better to get us all used to the sleeping arrangements?"

Hermione looked at the two men in front of her, both with an air of certainty about them and a look of determination that said they could counter any argument she made. Harry was keeping his head down, concentrating on his food - though his hand held hers under the table in a sign of support. The problem was Hermione's mind wasn't currently providing her with any arguments - it was still lying in bed with two men enjoying the most blissful night's sleep she'd had in a year.

xxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Mac and Danny arrived at the Lab the same time as Stella, who couldn't resist asking how their experiment had gone last night only to be given the same lascivious smile as earlier from Danny while Mac simply replied that it went well - neither of which satisfied her curiosity at all, but she wasn't able to ask anything further as the doors of the lift opened and the three made their way to various labs and offices.

The blackmail case they were working on took a turn when Lindsey and Adam identified which account user had been using the college lab computer at the times of the security breaches in the Councilman's firewall. However, when Flack went to pick Justin Horley up he was found dead, and Dr Sid Hammerback later revealed that he'd suffered blunt force trauma to the back of the head before being fatally stabbed to the heart. Danny and Hawkes had established that some of the files confiscated from the Councilman's office were in fact copies and analysis revealed the suspect-turned-victim's prints on the pages. A search of the new crime scene revealed the originals hidden within a desk drawer. Lindsey established the type of blade used to stab the victim while Stella established that a smooth circular glass object had been used on the back of his head.

Mac had called Hermione near the end of the first shift to inform her that they would be doing a double, but that they would see her at the hotel just after eleven as he wouldn't make them all pull a triple. Hermione had informed him that she was fine with however long they had to work, and that she was trying to do some work in the library herself. There had been an odd emphasis when she'd said the word 'trying' which Mac had queried, only to be told that Danny had already called her to say that they would be working late; he'd called her to see if she'd eaten lunch; he'd called her to see what she had planned for the day; and before that he'd called her to say the two had arrived at the lab. Mac had chuckled and promised her he'd give Danny more work so she could get on with work herself.

Mac walked into the trace lab with an arm full of the suspect/victim's clothes, the glass shard taken from the back of his head, and the original documents found in the desk drawer. He handed all of these to Danny and then told Adam he had to go help Lindsey trace the blade used.

"I'm supposed to do all dis myself?" Danny sputtered at his boss and lover as Adam left to find Lindsey.

"It's by special request." Mac answered.

"Whose?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Hermione's. I promised to let her get on with her research - if you can go an hour without calling her I'll send Adam back to help you the _next_ hour." Mac informed him, not even trying to suppress the smirk that tugged at his lips. He'd been watching Danny work throughout the day, and his performance had been meticulous as always, so it wasn't as if his phone calls were disrupting the younger CSI's work, but apparently it _was_ disrupting Hermione's.

Stella walked into Trace just as Mac was talking about Adam and was pleasantly surprised by the smile on her friends face.

"Mac?" She queried lightly.

"Stell look at all the work he's givin' me." Danny answered her with a deliberate whine to his voice trying to get some sympathy, but just made Mac's smile turn into a chuckle, surprising Stella even more.

"Well, as you seem to have so much time on your hands, you can put it to use doing this analysis." Mac answered him. "Apparently he likes that Mia has a new phone as he's called her four times already - she suggested I should find him some work to do." He explained to Stella who gave an understanding nod and a smile to Danny before handing Mac the folder she was holding.

"The Councilman has been less than honest with us." She told Mac as the contents of the folder revealed that their suspect was on a list of the Councilman's interns - despite his continued denials.

The two senior CSI's left to go find Flack and speak to the Councilman, leaving Danny to his analysis.

xxxx

When the two men had left for work Hermione had wanted to get more research done so had headed up to the library. Harry had offered to come and help, but he was looking so tired - events of the last year _finally_ catching up to him - she suggested that he spend the day relaxing, maybe find the Quidditch pitch at the Park and spend some time in the air. It was a sign of his fatigue that he didn't argue with her and just got back into bed - he was asleep again within moments. This was fine with Hermione as she didn't really want anyone to know about her research until she was ready to test - hope could be as destructive as it was helpful. Besides, Harry would think she was researching whatever Bellatrix had done - and she hated misleading him.

The first time Danny had called she had been just about to enter the library, so she'd stood on the steps outside to talk to him. She had been grateful she had spelled the phone so that only she could hear it when Danny had rung the second time, and had discretely placed a Silencing Charm around the table so she could talk to him. She'd been in the middle of looking into aspects of gillyweed and possibly combining this with mallowsweet when Danny had called the third time to remind her about lunch. A sweet gesture, but had made her lose her train of thought and afterwards hadn't been able to remember why she was considering mallowsweet. It had taken her half an hour to review her notes and retrace her thoughts - to the extent that when Danny had called _again_ she considered not answering, but didn't want him to panic. When Mac had then called she'd been ready to throttle the both of them - honestly, how was she expected to do any work with this many interruptions? However, Mac had promised to keep Danny busy and she'd had peace since then for which she'd been extremely grateful and managed to get down to some proper research without interruption. That was until one of the staff came round to tell her it was time to leave, as they were closing for the night! Oh, there was no way Harry would let her live this down. A wave of her hand had the books restored to their shelves and her research notes packed away in her bag, and with everything in her area tidied away she apparated directly to her hotel room.

With an almost inaudible '_pop_' Hermione appeared in front of the small table placing her bag on one of the chairs. She was just reaching for the note that was lying on the table when -

"Hello."

The unexpected voice came from behind her and had her spinning and crouching into a defensive stance while raising a protective shield around herself in one smooth motion, - before realising the voice had been Mac's. He was standing beside the bed they slept in, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at her with one eyebrow raised - which Hermione was quickly recognising as his means of indicating he was awaiting some sort of answer. From Danny's stance it looked as if he had been pacing, there was a worried look on his face and he was holding his phone in his hand - the sudden ringing from her bag gave a good indication of who he was trying to call. She relaxed her stance and stood up, giving both men a bright smile.

"Hello, you managed to finish your work earlier than you thought then? Did you solve your case?" She asked them as she turned back to the table to look at the note.

"The note is from Harry to say he's meeting Flack for some practice and will probably be back late. Yes we managed to get out on time, but no we haven't closed the case yet. How was your day?" Mac answered her, deciding it was best if he spoke rather than Danny who, given how he'd reacted to finding an empty room, would be far more abrupt - and likely to say something he probably shouldn't.

"Where de hell were youse?"

Like that. Though Mac had to admit to feeling some unease himself when they'd realised she wasn't there - he blamed Flack for his scare-mongering last evening. Hermione looked at him over her shoulder before slowly turning round to face the two men once more. She looked pointedly at Danny when she answered.

"I told you, I was at the library." Her words were terse, as if she didn't appreciate someone questioning her word. She then turned to Mac to answer him, her voice softening. "Thank you, I actually had a good day, and I managed to get a lot of work done once the interruptions stopped. Though I think I still have a lot more work to do." Her words drifted off as her mind started considering the next avenue of research, before she made herself stop. "I'm glad Harry's gone with Don, I just hope they don't break anything serious. Have either of you two eaten dinner yet?"

"De library, for all dis time?" Danny started to say something else Mac was sure would get him into trouble, so the older man interrupted - remembering something Harry had said.

"Harry wasn't joking about leaving you alone in a library was he?" He asked, humour lacing his words.

"They've only just kicked me out." Hermione blushed at her quietly spoken confession. "But I did remember to eat lunch, did either of you?" She was quick to retort.

"Yes ma'am, we did. And no, neither of us have had dinner, Danny and I thought the three of us could eat together."

Hermione looked at the silent Danny, who was still looking angry, though she could also see his concern beneath the anger. She took a few steps and stood in front of him, waiting until he made eye contact to speak.

"I am not accountable to you. But I am not in the habit of lying - if I say I'm going to be somewhere, then that is where I will be. I know this Contract is probably making you do or say things you normally wouldn't, which is why I'm not holding it against you - but I am _not_ a possession, nor will I be treated like one." Danny looked a little guilty at his reaction, and Hermione brought her hand to his face to soften her words, before continuing. "If you really want to know how I am, if not where I am, try closing your eyes and feeling the Bond - it seems to be much stronger than the books implied it would be."

Mac was watching the interaction with interest - and, he noted, no jealousy - and was curious about her last words.

"Can you do that? Feel what Danny feels?" He asked.

"Not so much the precise feeling, but more an indication of how he is. Something happened around, maybe six o'clock, that made him relax a bit - he was certainly less tense." It was half statement and half question.

"He got Adam back to help analyse some evidence." Mac replied, smiling as he remembered Danny's reaction to seeing Adam return to the trace lab and start work on the glass shard. "I had Adam go help Lindsey when you asked to keep him busy." He explained to her.

"Yeh, den he goes 'n' dumps a load a evidence on me - gotta thank ya for dat." Danny added in a teasing tone, apparently reassured by the idea of possibly being able to feel her whenever he wanted. Hermione visibly relaxed at the change in atmosphere in the room. "So where'd ya wanna eat?"

"Wait a moment," Mac suddenly remembered her remark about Harry and Don. "What did you mean - 'break something serious'?"

"Oh, you know - their necks, or their backs. Or something that's too delicate for me to heal." Hermione said this in such a matter-of-fact voice that Mac and Danny quickly looked to each other to see if each thought she were joking.

"You're serious? They could break their necks?" Mac asked.

"Oh yes, if they're not careful. Harry's certainly broken his arms quite a few times. But he keeps trying this manoeuvre he saw at the World Cup - a Rightsky Feint, I think it's called - that gives me a heart attack each time he tries. As for Don, I've never been to a game where there _weren't _any injuries, so I'm sure he's probably broken a few bones too. Will anywhere be open this late?" At the two blank stares she received she clarified herself. "To eat I mean."

"It's the City That Never Sleeps, but we could always order from room service. I'm surprised you're okay with Harry doing something so dangerous. You usually seem to be as protective of him as he is of you." Mac stated.

"I _don't _like it - in fact I think it's barbaric, the number of people who've died during matches over the years. But Harry is a good player, and he really enjoys it - he deserves to have his enjoyment."

The three decided on ordering from room service, talking while they ate. Conversations ranged from what they did at the lab, how the two men became police officers, what a magical school was like, to how she became friends with Harry. The type of getting-to-know-you conversations people often have on first dates - without it _officially_ being a date. They talked, and occasionally joked, for a long while as each of them relaxed and enjoyed themselves, not even stopping while Hermione had her nightly bath - they just talked through the door which had been left slightly ajar, with the two men sitting beside the opening listening to her voice while trying to ignore the mental visions the sounds of her bathing created. In fact they were so at ease and relaxed with each other that when it came time for bed Hermione made not one argument as she simply settled in between the two men, carrying on the conversations.

Hermione had ordered an extra sandwich which was left on the table for Harry when he returned. This turned out to be some time after the new trio had fallen asleep.

xxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Over the next week a routine developed, without anyone really noticing it was developing. Mac and Hermione would reluctantly drag themselves awake from peaceful slumber - which got longer each night and forced them to eventually set an alarm so they didn't oversleep for the two men to go to work. At the same time Danny would enjoy being able to watch the two tranquil sleepers undisturbed. While the two men were at work Hermione would continue her research in the library, occasionally assisted by Harry while at other times he would insist she skip the research and explore the City with him - or what he called 'introducing her to the concept of fun'. Most days either Danny or Mac would call her and suggest meeting somewhere for ten minutes to grab a quick lunch - Danny liked places that served pizza, while Mac liked going to diners for omelettes - and the two that met would have a quick chat about their day so far before he had to leave for the lab and she returned to the library, or Harry. Hermione looked forward to her lunches as it was a chance to spend some time - however short - alone with either Danny or Mac, learning little things about them while they talked. Like how Danny loved the science involved with being a criminalist, and how each person leaves a trace of themselves whatever they do or wherever they go so that everything is connected (which apparently is a favourite maxim of Mac's in the lab). Or how Mac still lives by the principles he learnt in the Marines, and how he was pleased that the same sense of camaraderie he'd felt in the Core had developed at the lab between the members of his team.

Danny had a day off scheduled at about mid-week, which Mac had insisted he should take, and he'd taken Hermione out for the day - though she had been quick to reassure Mac that nothing untoward would happen while they were out. Danny had taken Hermione to Central Park and somehow convinced her (with some help from Harry who'd gone along too) to go ice-skating, where Danny'd had great fun being able to catch Hermione before she fell and then hold her close in the pretence of helping her keep her balance (or so he said), while Harry spent more time on his rear than on his feet. Mac had called around noon to suggest meeting for lunch and the three had gone to meet him. Mac had told Danny how they were getting closer to closing their blackmail/murder case, but that Stella and Hawkes had had to take on a burglary-homicide. Danny had offered to come into work for the rest of the day to help out, but Mac had told him to keep his day off and not worry about it - he felt they were getting close to the evidence needed to show up Councilman Stanley's lies, and prove his involvement. Danny reluctantly agreed and Mac returned to work alone while the other three took the subway to the East River and Danny told how he and Louie would take a small boat out into the bay sometimes when they were younger. At one point Harry wondered off to allow the other two some alone-time together, for which Danny was very grateful as the lack of a chaperone made it feel, for the first time, like a date - the only thing missing was Mac, but they'd both be seeing him later. They'd picked up food on the way back to the hotel and the two men had helped themselves while Hermione had her evening bath. Danny felt she was longer in the bathroom that evening, and became worried when she called for Harry - trying to go in and see her himself, only to be told by Harry that there was nothing wrong, and advising him to be patient with her. This cryptic answer did nothing to settle Danny's concern, especially as Harry didn't come back out for another ten minutes - Danny timed it. Hermione came out a few minutes after Harry in her customary pyjamas looking as if everything were normal - making Danny wonder if whatever she'd needed Harry for were a frequent occurrence. He never got the chance to ask as Mac arrived just then and they all became distracted.

A few days later, DNA evidence finally came through putting Councilman Stanley inside the suspect's apartment on the day he was killed. It turned out that the blackmail had been set up by Stanley and Horley to obtain funds to hide the fact that the Councilman had used City funds at the Stock Market - and lost them. Justin Horley had become lovers with Stanley during his internship, and Stanley had used the promise of renewing that relationship to gain his help in setting up the blackmail. That same promise had also given Stanley access to Horley's apartment, where he killed the younger man in the hope that the killing would be considered random, and the blackmail case would eventually be closed unsolved. The Mayor wasn't happy at this, which meant that the Chief wasn't happy - but there was no disputing the evidence.

xxxx

That weekend, Mac surprised everyone at the lab by taking both days off, while Danny had the Saturday off as well. On Friday night Mac, Danny and Hermione lay in bed just quietly talking for almost an hour as there was no need to get up early the next morning. They eventually drifted off to sleep, as always the two men following Hermione into slumber, and into her memories.

As darkness gave way, the jarring voice was telling Harry once more how he could take Hermione's place if she died while being questioned, before he was taken away leaving Hermione alone with her tormentor - and their two observers. Danny walked up to the dark haired woman before she could cast her first attack and threw a punch at her face - watching as his hand passed straight through her. Mac had lost count of the number of times Danny had done this throughout their nights, and wasn't sure if he admired the younger man's tenacity, but he did understand it, and said nothing as Danny returned to Hermione's side.

"One of these days I'm gonna connect."

There was a tone of absolute certainty in Danny's voice with this statement, and Mac truly hoped it would come true as he heard "_Crucio_" from behind and had to watch as Memory-Hermione shook as she gave in to the need to scream at her pain. Danny stood behind her and wrapped his arms around the suffering woman, as Mac did the same from the front, both relieved when the spell was stopped and the screaming ceased, though relief was short-lived as each knew what was to come next. The balls of heat seemed to pass through Mac before erupting into flames as they hit the woman in front of him and as ever he marvelled at being able to feel the heat of the flames without being burnt himself, while helplessness encompassed him as Mia was not so fortunate and she screamed anew, falling to the ground as she tried to put out the flames. Lestrange didn't allow Memory-Hermione to give an answer about the sword before the slicing cuts started across the younger woman's body coating the floor in her blood.

More pain was followed by more fire, followed by boils, before Memory-Hermione was flown up to the ceiling and then crushed into the floor. Throughout it all, the two men watched, trying to hold her in their arms when they could, and cursing the cause of all the pain. It would be reasonable to think that after watching the same scenario repeated over the last nine nights the two men would become desensitised to the horror of what they saw, that knowing what came next would make things easier - but it didn't. Both hearts would stop as her flesh was flayed. Both hearts would clench as new pain was inflicted or as she almost bled to death. The only difference was that, gradually, less tears ran down their cheeks, as greater anger filled their souls, and their words, for the people who had done this - all of them, not just the woman they saw in the room inflicting the pain. Mac vowed to learn more about these people, particularly as Flack had mentioned not all of them had been captured yet.

Eventually the end came as Harry blasted through the door, and the two men could enjoy true relief at the thought that Hermione could now have the benefit of dreamless sleep. This was the time where they were disconnected from each other, able to have separate dreams of whatever their minds wished - though if any of the three did dream during this time, none of them remembered. The only thing the three were aware of after the dream was waking - or trying to fully become awake - to a sensation of contentment and peace amongst tangled legs, while embraced safely within each other's arms. Feelings which all three were all the more aware of on that Saturday morning as each remembered that for the first time there was no need to get up and disturb this state of repose.

xxxx

As Danny came to wakefulness he realised the new position they had found overnight and couldn't help but smile while hoping they could remain in this position once Hermione awoke. She lay on her back between himself and Mac, who lay in mirror image of each other - head resting scarcely below a slender shoulder just slightly upon her breast, Danny's left arm crossing below her breast and holding her to him with Mac's right arm was just below his doing the same, while each of Hermione's hands lay softly upon their heads, as if holding them to her. Danny's left leg lay between hers, so that - when she woke - there was little likelihood of her not feeling the prod of his body's reaction on her hip. Mac's leg however went across both his and her legs and Danny could feel the older man's arousal against him. Mac's face was so close to his that if he stretched just a little bit he could kiss him - so he did. Lifting his head a little to avoid noses hitting Danny gently put his lips to Mac's lightly caressing them before pulling back, then gently kissing him again.

At the fourth kiss there was a quiet moan, oddly enough from Hermione, as Mac's lips parted slightly and Danny felt a corresponding twitch on his thigh. Mac's arm tightened around the woman he held as Danny deepened the kiss and Hermione gave another moan as she shifted slightly between the two, her hands clutching at their heads as Mac started tracing Danny's mouth with his own tongue. When the two men parted for air Mac's eyes finally opened - though heavy with desire - as Hermione gave a sigh that almost sounded disappointed, and Danny realised that she was reacting to his own emotions, his desire, while she still slept. Ever since she'd told him about focusing on the Bond to find how she felt he'd taken to trying each day, concentrating on finding her within his soul and heart and feeling her, until now all he had to do was close his eyes to know how she felt. Danny had found that it soothed him to be able to feel her in this way, making those hours when he wasn't with her less troubled. He never considered that his emotions could affect her that way if he was close, and stored that information away for later - along with her reaction to having someone breathe against her neck.

Mac gave Danny a lazy smile before moving forward to kiss the younger man, this time noticing himself when it was Hermione who moaned at the kiss. His eyes opened as he moved his head back a little and looked up at her before looking back at a smirking Danny.

"Should we wake her?" The younger man whispered theatrically, his smirk widening into a full out grin and making Mac's own lips twitch into a smile.

"Just remember it's not a good idea to surprise her awake." Mac quietly joked, remembering their first morning, before his tone turned more serious. "Go easy Danny."

Danny nodded his head in understanding. The young woman had proven skittish at intimacy, and lacked the experience of the two men to enjoy the position they were lying in without getting embarrassed if not woken in a careful manner. Danny moved his lower half away from the sleeping woman, though the movement caused him to rub his other leg against Mac who gave a moan, and a twitch, of his own before giving the younger man a glare (though this lacked any menace) which then turned into a smile once more. Once the two were positioned again, Danny let his chin rest where his head had lay and started gently blowing at her cheek while his hand lightly tickled up and down her side. Mac wasn't sure what came over him, but found himself tickling down her other side while resting his chin on Hermione in a mimic of Danny's actions.

Hermione felt a slight breeze across her face before it disappeared a moment later, only to come back once more moving from her nose across to her ear. She tried shaking her head to get rid of it before using her hand to block whatever was making the air waft - and coming into contact with a face. The excess stubble against her hand told her whose face it was and she smiled as she gently placed more of her palm against Danny's face before opening her eyes sleepily. She blushed when she saw both men looking at her, their heads resting just above her breast, but made no move to get away - or move _them_ away - and both men took this as a good thing.

"Good morning."

"Hey ya."

Came two quiet voices, bringing more colour to her cheeks. They were so close there was no need to speak loudly, and Hermione was filled with the almost overwhelming desire to kiss both pairs of lips in front of her as something inside reminded her how nice it would feel - though she wasn't quite sure where that certainty came from. She had to remind herself that Mac was involved with Danny first, and as he'd yet to show any interest in kissing her, she would have to respect the established relationship and wait for him to give such an indication before she could revel in having either lips against her own. She took a moment to rein in her desire before returning their greeting, though even then she didn't quite succeed in erasing all trace of longing from her voice, much to her chagrin as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She therefore missed the twin looks of interest that crossed the men's faces before each schooled the expression away.

"I vote we stay here taday." Danny said as he turned his head to rest it properly upon Hermione, giving Mac a wink as he tightened his grip on her waist and causing her eyes to snap back open.

"It does sound tempting." Mac agreed, as he gave her a smile and was pleased to note the absence of any panic or fear within her eyes at Danny's actions - or words. "Unless someone comes up with another idea."

"Nah, no other ideas - stay here." Danny argued as he snuggled more into the warmth of Hermione's body, angling his head to watch the blush he knew would go to her cheeks - and was not disappointed. His curiosity was piqued when she nibbled at her lip - something she did, he'd learnt over the last week, when she was trying to decide how to say something.

"Well, I sort of promised Harry I'd go watch him practice this afternoon with Flack's team, but I supposed that's not until later." She told them quietly, though there was hesitancy in her voice as if she thought they would be angry at her making this promise - even though Mac had only announced the time off the day before. Danny raised his head at this and looked interested at the prospect of getting to see Flack and Harry ride around on broomsticks.

"Can we come?" He asked excitedly, his eyes gleaming and his hand poised to tickle her into submission if she said no. Mac gave a chuckle as Hermione's eyes widened at the threat of his hand and she squeaked "_yes_". "But we're stayin' here till then." Danny stated as he put his head back down.

"Still tempting, but I think it might be a good idea to go back to the apartment at some point. Even if only to see what post has arrived." Mac suggested, though there was reluctance in his voice and he was amazed to realise how much he didn't want to move either.

"I could meet you both at the Park afterwards and take you to the pitch if you like." Hermione suggested.

"Did you have something else in mind to do?" Mac asked her, receiving a look of confusion and a shake of her head. "Then why don't you come back to the apartment with us - after all, you have to see the place eventually." Considering she would be living there with the two of them. Danny angled his head once again to look at her.

"Okay." She agreed quietly.

"But we're not gettin' up yet, right?"

Mac leaned forward and placed a kiss to the pouting lips as Hermione chuckled.

"No, Danny."

xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Hi peeps! Well, here is the Quidditch match - hopefully I've managed to do the game some justice! Feel free to comment - too boring, not enough action - whatever you think. Heck, just comment anyway! ;)

As ever, thanx to everyone who is reading this and prodding me with alerts. Especially thanx to everyone who takes the time to leave a review - you're comments and encouragements are _much_ appreciated!!

Hope you keep enjoying! Kitty.

**Chapter Twenty**

Eventually Hermione's body had objected to being squashed beneath the larger bodies of the two men and they'd moved to lie on their sides beside her, though that was the most movement any of the three made until around ten o'clock when hunger made them get up for breakfast - the two men had grumbled, blaming Hermione for getting them used to eating breakfast in the first place! Over breakfast they'd shared their plans with Harry who'd woken up in time to join them, and he decided to go with them to the apartment - for the same reason the two men wanted Hermione to go there.

They rode the subway to Mac's neighbourhood as the two men explained that Mac's neighbours had moved out a few months before and Danny had taken up the lease from them. A few years ago the couple had done some renovations in their apartment and had discovered two doors that had been covered up, which led through to Mac's apartment. When they'd told him about this during a conversation one day he'd gone looking for the doors on his side, and after some investigation had discovered that both apartments had originally been owned by one family and that when they'd sold, the one apartment had been converted into two. When Danny had moved in next door they had opened the doors, restoring them to one apartment while being able to provide separate addresses for work.

When the four arrived at Mac's building it turned out to be a stone structure of gothic architecture that quite appealed to Hermione after spending the past six years literally living in a castle. The two men led them to the lifts and up to their apartments on the top floor. As soon as they entered Danny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her around both apartments for the grand tour, while Harry was left to look around at his leisure and Mac went about collecting over-night items for himself and Danny - the hotel provided fresh towels and toiletries every day but it just wasn't the same as using your own things. Each of the apartments had a kitchen and living room, a separate bathroom and two bedrooms - the larger of which was en suit in both apartments. However, in Danny's apartment the smaller bedroom was converted into an office, though it seemed to be used more as a store room, while the other bedroom served as their guest bedroom (or Danny's room depending on who their visitors were). Likewise, the smaller bedroom in the main apartment was used as an office that was shared by the two men - as evidenced by Mac's platoon picture hanging beside Danny's minor league team photo - while the master bedroom was for Mac and Danny. A fact which Danny chose to point out by falling onto the bed next to where Mac was organising their things - with Hermione wrapped within his arms who couldn't help the squeal that passed her lips at they fell. Mac looked at the two with affection before giving in and joining Danny's laughter as Hermione continued to sputter at the unexpected manoeuvre and tried to regain some of her dignity as she untangled herself from the younger man's arms and legs. Mac extended his hand to help her up after managing to stop laughing, though he continued to smile at her in his disarming way. Really, Hermione scolded herself, shouldn't she be used to them enough by now to _not_ blush at every smile they gave.

Harry had heard her squeal, followed by the laughter, and decided all was well so he continued looking around the apartments, before taking a seat on one of the sofas until Hermione came out to join him - sitting beside him with a huff and making him smile. Harry wasn't due to meet Flack and his team-mates until two that afternoon, so Mac suggested that they had lunch at the apartment, before discovering that there was no edible food in either apartment resulting in someone having to go shopping. At this Danny started an animated conversation with Harry about baseball, which left Mac to go do the shopping. When Hermione offered to go with him, Danny halted his conversation mid-sentence to say he'd go too, only to be told as she made her way to the door that he and Harry should finish their conversation, and lay the table while the other two were out. Mac gave another smile to the now pouting Danny, as well as a quick kiss, before following Hermione out the door to the sound of Harry asking about the difference between the Mets and the Yankees. As Mac and Hermione made their way down in the lift they discussed what kind of meal to get for lunch, which lead to what kind of foods each of them liked, which lead - somehow - to an argument about who was going to make the lunch. Hermione had offered to make lunch for them all as they had been buying her lunches for the last week, while Mac argued that it was his apartment so he should make them lunch. The quarrel was light-hearted, neither one of them being too forceful, and Mac found he quite enjoyed the interaction - especially as Hermione's quick mind kept coming up with different approaches and catching him off guard - and with the ridiculousness of the subject being such a contradiction to his recent arguments with the Chief about their various cases Mac found himself quickly relaxing and actually looking forward to his (well earned) time off.

"You realise that this is moot, as we haven't actually decided what to have yet?" Hermione had stated after his argument that he knew where everything was in the kitchen so it would be quicker if he cooked.

"Well, I suggest we see what's at the bodega and then decide what to make." He replied, just as they rounded the corner of the street and could see the mentioned bodega a few doors down. "Besides," he tried a new ploy, "if you make Danny eat another healthy meal I think he'll rebel." He tried making his voice sound deadpan, but found he couldn't stop the smile that gave him away.

"Really? Your argument for me _not_ cooking lunch is that it'll be healthy?" Likewise Hermione couldn't keep the humour from her voice at the absurdity of his argument. "I'll have you know that I am quite capable of getting a meal that is high-fat content, high-calorie, and extremely bad for you!"

Mac openly laughed at this as they entered the store, not caring of the attention they drew. Going around the small store they eventually settled on both of them making lunch - she would make each of them sandwiches with chicken, ham, cheese and coleslaw while he made a pasta salad. Hermione had suggested this as Harry often ate lightly before practice, or a game, and they could always take something with them as a picnic while they watched him flying around. They got back to the apartment in time to hear Harry explaining scoring in Quidditch to Danny, which caught Mac's interest and he'd perched on one of the chairs to ask what Beaters had to do with the scoring. Hermione gently took the shopping from him as he did, and proceeding into the kitchen to make the lunch - having no problems finding any utensils she needed and ending up making the pasta salad as well. She was about to take out the first lot of plates, when she was overtaken with a sense of mischief - the two boys really had been a bad influence on her!

The bowl of pasta salad and plates of sandwiches, along with four glasses of water and the cutlery, floated out of the kitchen and landed on the table in front of the two younger males - with the exception of Mac's sandwich which hovered in front of him, only to move away when he tried to reach for it. Much to the amusement of Harry and Danny this continued through three attempts before Hermione's laughter could be heard from the kitchen and was quickly joined by two other voices.

"Alright! I'm sorry you had to make lunch on your own." Mac apologised, reaching for his plate one more time and failing once again as Hermione walked out of the kitchen grabbing the plate and handing it to him before taking a seat on the chair he was perched on.

"Oh you don't have to be sorry about that - I told you I was happy to make lunch."

"So what do I need to apologise for?" He asked amusedly.

"For arguing with me in the first place." Hermione stated, as if it should have been obvious, before giving him a wink and taking a bite of her own sandwich.

This earned more laughter from Danny and Harry, the latter of whom managed to get out an '_I told you so_' between guffaws, making all three men laugh while Hermione looked on with a smile as she ate, thinking about how easily the three men seemed to get on together - and how this boded well for the future.

xxxx

Far too soon it seemed time to head off to Central Park to meet up with Flack and the other Aurors, so they decided to take the subway as this would be quickest. Harry had informed them that the pitch was hidden within the area called The Ramble within the Park, so the two Americans led them from the Station along the pathways around the Lake, crossing the bridge over the water to reach the Ramble before Harry took over, leading them to the stone Arch. Hermione recognised the presence of a magical barrier as soon as they reached the Arch and watched as Harry tapped the fourth stone on the left below the curve in the arch before walking through. The two men gave a slight jump as Harry seemed to disappear, though Hermione was sure she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been watching for their reactions, which meant that they should be able to watch the practice without drawing too much attention to themselves, and without too much spell work from her. The three walked up to the arch themselves and Hermione saw how narrow the entrance was - she took a step forward, putting herself in front of the two men, and tapped the same stone Harry had before turning round to face both men, taking each of their hands and leading them through the barrier.

Once through, instead of seeing several tree lined footpaths diverting off the main path as the two men knew they should, they found just the one path which proceeded a few hundred yards before being obscured as it passed through a line of trees - which is where Harry stood waving for them to join him. Passing through the gap in the trees they found themselves just behind one of the goal posts and looked up just in time to see Don Flack dodge out of the way of a speeding Bludger before noticing the new arrivals. Harry immediately took off into the air to join Flack and the other two flyers, while Hermione led her two men to the stands off to the side and joined the few witches and wizards that were there to watch as well. Just as they finished climbing up the stairs of the stands and came to the observation area they saw three men walk up the path, one of which walked over to join the others in the stands while the other two walked to the middle of the pitch to join their landing team-mates. There were more people watching the practice than Hermione had expected, and she made sure to put a little distance between them and her Muggle companions, without appearing as if she were doing so.

After only a few more minutes the rest of the expected players arrived - this wasn't a formal team practice as Hermione had expected, but instead a friendly play-around that Flack had set up with some of his mates to let them try out with Harry, though they still had enough numbers for two full teams to play. As soon as introductions were made the Snitch was released and the Quaffle thrown into the air as the players took their various positions just above the spectators. Hermione noticed that the goals had huge pots balanced at the top of them instead of the ring she was more familiar with, and realised they were probably playing Quadpot instead of Quidditch. Despite what Harry and Ron thought, she had in fact read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ (just to be able to understand the endless conversations the two boys had, rather than out of any true interest in the sport) and she'd been curious about what had affected the Quaffle and caused it to explode after the initial journey to the Americas - perhaps Flack would be able to let her have one of the balls to examine after the match, if any were left. She suddenly wondered if Harry realised he shouldn't get too close to the Quaffles, and was about to call to him when he made an abrupt turn and headed for the trees. Hermione was startled out of her musings when an arm went around her waist and someone whispered in her ear.

"Can you stop the others from hearing us?" She instantly recognised it as Mac's unmistakable tenor - for some reason it seemed he was the one to always whisper in her ear - and she couldn't help turning to him with a smile while she mentally cast the requested spell.

"You're just dying to ask about flying, aren't you?" She teased him. Being told that witches really did fly around on brooms was one thing, watching it was quite another.

"Yes, but you looked worried for a moment, what's wrong?" There was concern within his hazel eyes, his arm still holding onto her waist, and she found herself bewildered that he'd been paying such close attention to her - or was she just so easy to read?

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if Harry knew this wasn't a Quidditch game." She gave him a smile to reassure him and he appeared to accept this, removing his arm from her waist once more - much to her disappointment.

"If they're not playin' Quidditch, what are they playin'?" Danny asked from the other side of her, making her turn the other way to face him.

"The American version, called Quadpot for the pots that are on the goal posts. The larger, oddly shaped ball, is the Quaffle and has to be put into the pot before it explodes. Teams gain points if they do this, and loose points if one of their players is caught by an explosion."

Just as she explained this, Flack made a u-turn in mid-air and tossed his Quaffle to one of his opponents, who only just managed to dodge out of the way before it exploded - though she was still close enough to be knocked around by the blast. Another Quaffle was thrown into the air and caught by Flack who this time made a line for the goal, managing to accurately throw the ball before one of the opposing Beaters sent a Bludger his way. The speeding ball caught him square in the back knocking him out and sending him falling to the ground - only to be stopped by Hermione (who hadn't seen anyone else about to stop his decent) who then floated him over to where the three stood, before sitting him on a seat behind them. A quick combination of spells reduced the swelling where the ball had hit, checked for any fractures or other hidden injuries, and woke Don up, as she pulled a vial of pain potion from the purse she always kept with her.

"Take this now, but you'll need some bruise healing paste on it later though." She told him, not even bothering to tell him to rest knowing he'd just go back to the game.

"Thanks." Don said, relief evident in his voice as the potion took effect, giving her a look of appreciative surprise before grabbing his broom from Mac (interrupting the other man's examination of said broom) and taking off to rejoin the game as his 'nurse' simply shook her head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "_boys_" - though she kept a close eye on him for several minutes longer, looking for signs that her diagnostic spells had missed some injury.

"I can see why you'd worry about Harry during a game. Thank you." Mac commented giving her a look of understanding, and gratitude for her helping their friend - he'd calculated that Flack had been at least thirty-five feet in the air when he started to fall which would have resulted in serious injury had he hit the ground. Danny gave his own thanks by wrapping his arm around her waist, just as Mac had done before, and giving her a quick squeeze. Hermione tried to fight the blush that went to her cheeks at their attention, and decided on a distraction.

"Did you learn anything from the broom?" She smiled at Mac, knowing he wouldn't have learnt anything from just looking at it, but knowing his curiosity was probably eating at him by now. Mac raised an eyebrow at her in response before chuckling as he shook his head in defeat.

"Ask Harry later, he'd love to explain the magic behind brooms and flying." She suggested, not that she didn't know, but it was a good opportunity for the three men in her life to build on their budding friendships. "He might even take you up, if you ask." The look of expectation that entered Mac's eyes at her words made her wonder why on earth she would say such a thing, as she groaned and buried her head in Danny's shoulder - even as it shook with the younger man's laughter.

They continued to watch the game, making various comments (not always to do with what they were watching) as three more Quaffles exploded, while several others actually made it to the pots before this could happen, and as Harry made a couple of attempts at catching the Snitch, or made it look to the other Seeker as if he were. One of the Quaffles decided to explode just as Harry was flying past, though he managed to avoid it, making him luckier than one of the opposing Chasers who had actually managed to reach the pot and was just about to put the next Quaffle in as that exploded. The player was knocked clear off his broom and on course for hitting one of the nearby trees when Hermione magically caught him and brought him over to the stands. A quick scan revealed no major injuries, other than the likely headache as a result of being so close to the blast, so Hermione woke him and offered him a similar vial of pain potion. He looked extremely surprised to find himself waking in the stands instead of a bed at the local hospital, and surprise turned to shock when he realised he hadn't hit the ground at all, and was being offered a vial of potion by an attractive woman. He speechlessly took the vial of potion and downed it in one gulp, smiling as the affects rid him of his headache. Unfortunately, he then decided to show his appreciation by looking her up and down in a leering manner, which earned him a hit to the head by Danny who then pointed to the pitch as he glared daggers at the unknown man. Harry had flown over to them and was currently matching Danny's glare while Don had retrieved the foolish man's broomstick and handed it back to him, allowing the man to escape the death-glares - though he didn't notice Harry following him as the game continued.

Mac was just about to ask Hermione what it was Harry was actually looking for, when the Snitch suddenly flew past his ear and danced in front of the stands as if taunting the Seekers. The other teams Seeker was closer than Harry, and looked as if she would catch the tiny golden ball when Harry went flat against his broom and zoomed past them all in hot pursuit as the Snitch took off for the trees once more, the other Seeker chasing behind.

"Go Harry!" Hermione called after him.

"That little thing is what Harry has to catch?" Mac asked incredulous - it was tiny, no bigger than a silver dollar - and incredibly fast, no wonder Flack had complained about his Seeker if she didn't have good eyesight!

"Harry was the youngest Seeker at our school in a century." Hermione informed them, proud as ever of her friend.

A minute later Harry came out from the trees holding the Snitch in his hand and ending the game - Flack's team being the winners! Mac and Danny joined Hermione as she stood giving loud cheers with the other spectators as Harry flew over to his team-mates for congratulatory back-slaps before heading over to his friend and giving her the small ball. The look on the two scientists' faces told him she probably wouldn't be in possession of thing for long. Don had followed Harry to the stands and took a seat beside his friends before making his offer.

"Nice catch Harry. The others are headin' to the _Ring_ for drinks and wanna know if youse guys gonna join us."

"Yeah, thanks." Harry immediately replied, while Mac and Danny shared a look.

"Unfortunately, we have dinner reservations, but thank you." Mac replied for them, smiling at Hermione as he revealed their surprise for her - he really hoped Harry would still join Flack and the other players as the reservation was only for the three of them. He looked at Harry and received a small nod of acknowledgement, indicating the younger man's trust in the other two men as he entrusted his friend to their care. "How are you? That was quite a hit you took." Mac proceeded to ask the younger detective as he took a seat beside him.

"I'm fine - had a brilliant medi-witch standing by." Don winked at Hermione as he reached for her hand and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles before letting go. "You've got Saunders enamoured, by the way." He told her, making Danny scowl as he took a step closer and returned his arm around her waist.

"Don't be silly. And you're not fine, you're still going to have a hideous bruise on your back." She admonished him while reaching into her bag once more and taking out a small pot of paste. "Here, have someone put this on for you."

"Errr..."

"He's between girlfriends at the moment." Danny snickered to her.

"What about your mother?" Flack shook his head with an air of sadness that Hermione was all too familiar with. "I'm sorry," she told him quietly before continuing; "well I guess I'll have to do it then. Strip." She commanded, shocking everyone except Harry.

"Hell no." Came Danny's voice.

"You're not serious." Mac stated.

"'Scuse me?" Don asked.

"You need to be treated, or you won't be able to _move_ tomorrow, let alone work." She informed the injured man, before rounding on the other two objectors. "And what, exactly, is the problem with me doing so?" She asked them indignantly. "I happen to be quite adept at healing."

"Isn't it a little too cold for him to be undressing out in the open like this?" Mac tried reasoning. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"Are either of you cold?" She asked both Mac and Danny, who took a moment to realise that despite basically having stood still for the past couple of hours in the winter temperature they were, in fact, quite warm - though they weren't going to admit this to Hermione. And they didn't need to. "I placed warming charms on the three of us when we arrived - I've been to too many winter matches not to. I've simply placed the same charm on Don so I can apply the balm - the heat will probably help as well anyway."

Hermione looked expectantly at Don and waited for him to lift up his shirt as he noticed that she had already placed the charm just as she said, and gave in to her instructions - besides the three men couldn't kill him for _obeying_ her. Could they? Hermione stepped over the bench to stand behind Don and began gently applying the yellow paste to his back, which was already turning various shades of colours, while Don tried to ignore the sensations her ministrations were creating within him - Danny would _definitely_ kill him for that! - though with little success. When she'd finished applying the balm Hermione carefully replaced his top, before performing another diagnostic scan to double check that he was alright while Don remained seated as he fought to calm himself, grateful that he'd chosen his larger jersey that day as it would (hopefully) hide his predicament. Satisfied with her results Hermione stepped over the bench once more, moving over to Harry and giving him a fierce hug and whispering "_have fun_" to him before letting go. Don decided it was a good idea to leave - before one of the men around him noticed his state - so he and Harry apparated away to join to other players at the _Quaffle Ring_, leaving the other three free to head off to dinner.

xxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Well, I've finally gotten ahead of myself again (yay), so I can post a new chapter early!! Here is Mac and Hermione's first date together - hope it reads as authentic, or at least believable, to you guys.

As ever, many thanks to everyone who has taken the time to post a review - your encouragement is appreciated as much as your comments!!

Hope you enjoy!! Kitty~

**Chapter Twenty One**

As Danny was taking his shower and getting ready for work Hermione was thinking about the previous evening. Dinner had been exquisite as the two men had treated her to a meal at a small family run Italian restaurant, which they seemed to visit often judging by the greetings they received. The violinist that roamed the room added to the romantic and intimate atmosphere and the three had a pleasurable meal (chosen by Danny) while discussing the match they'd just seen. The two hadn't asked as many questions as Hermione had expected about the various magics used in the sport, until she realised that they were being careful due to where they were - for which she was very grateful, and encouraged by their readiness to keep to the Secrecy Act. Eventually it became evident that Danny was still put out over Hermione treating Don's back so they changed the topic to the men's shared love of baseball - giving Danny the opportunity to tease Mac about the Cubs. All in all it was a relaxed and enjoyable evening which only served to show how well suited the three were. When the evening had ended and they had returned to the hotel Hermione had given each a kiss to the cheek before going into the bathroom for her nightly bath.

Now, as the three were eating breakfast - Harry had gotten back late and was still asleep - Hermione was wishing she had been brave enough to do more than just a kiss to the cheek. Mac and Danny were having a discussion about their cases at work while Hermione found herself struggling to listen - her attention was otherwise caught by the two pairs of lips as they formed words as the two talked, but it was the sight of the fruit she'd ordered for their breakfast disappearing between those lips that had her mesmerized. She honestly thought that watching someone eat was the least sexy thing in the world - an opinion that had been enforced at every meal shared with Ron - yet she found herself enthralled as the two men proved her wrong. She really wished Mac would give an indication of how he felt about her so that she could enjoy her developing voyeuristic tendency without guilt, yet when she remembered that she would be spending the day with him she filled with nerves. What would he suggest they do? Would he be embarrassed to be seen out with her - he had been tense when they first sat down at the restaurant, but he relaxed by the time the food was served. Would he always be like that when they were out? Hermione quietly sighed to herself and forced herself to calm down and stop speculating - after all, she'd be finding out soon enough.

Danny grudgingly went to work with another long kiss from Mac and a quick kiss from Hermione - when she'd aimed for his cheek he'd quickly turned to capture her lips briefly before pulling away and giving her a grin. Her eyes quickly darted to Mac to see what his reaction was, and was relieved not to see the hurt in his eyes that had been there the first time. She wondered what his reaction actually was - there was nothing in his body language or his eyes to suggest how he felt. Each time Hermione watched the two lovers kiss in the mornings she felt her heart pound as heat suffused her entire body with the desire to be on the receiving end of that kiss - from either man - and would have to look away to get control of herself again. If Mac felt anything similar he was far better at hiding it than she was.

Harry finally woke up soon after Danny left and surprised the other two by saying they should go on without him as he had things he wanted to do. Mac had nodded his acknowledgment of Harry's trust while Hermione tried to find out what these 'things' he wanted to do were.

"Don't you have a date to go on?" Harry eventually asked after dodging her questions for almost five minutes.

"You're right, and we should get going." Mac rescued him by looping Hermione's arm through his own and leading - almost dragging - her out the door.

xxxx

Mac had few guilty pleasures in his life that he truly enjoyed - one was his music which he managed to indulge fairly regularly, and the other was his interest in cultural history and art. While Danny knew of this interest and would indulge it with a new book or by pointing out a documentary on television, the younger man didn't share Mac's level of interest so it wasn't something he spent much of his free time pursuing. However something told him that Hermione wouldn't mind spending the day looking around "musty museums" as Danny liked to call them. Mac was therefore pleasantly stunned when he found his arms full of jubilant Hermione as she peppered kisses to his cheek nano-seconds after sharing the news that they were heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"Really? You don't mind?" She asked when she finally released him. "Because I've been trying to find time to go there myself - I've read that they have one of the finest collections of Renaissance prints and I've wanted a chance to see such a collection since learning about Di Vinci and Michelangelo in Primary School." Her words were rushed together in her enthusiasm.

"Of course." Mac assured her, his voice coming out hoarse as he recovered from her having _literally_ throw herself into his arms and the effect this had had on his equilibrium - both physical, and emotional. Losing his balance and having his back hit the wall of the - thankfully otherwise - empty lift was nothing compared to what she was doing to his insides. Her face - and, it seemed, the space they were in - was lit up by her smile even as her excitement shone from her eyes at the prospect of all that new knowledge. But what truly caught his attention was the spark of desire and appreciation directed at him that made his heart skip a beat as she stole a little bit more of it. He found himself wanting to put that look on her face again - though for a completely different reason - and he had to remind himself to take things slow, which was not helped by the now familiar feeling of disappointment that entered him every time she left his arms. He'd gotten used to having that feeling every morning when they got up - and had delighted in the chance to hold her for so much longer the previous morning - but having her in his arms so suddenly during the day had increased the sense of belonging he felt each night, to the point of almost overwhelming him. He could still hear Danny's reasoning in the alley before they went looking for her that first night - how the three of them felt right together - and Mac had to admit, if only to himself for the time being, that the younger man had been right. The more time Mac spent with Hermione - the more he held both her and Danny in his arms - the more he found that any arguments against this relationship seemed to fade away to insignificance.

The pair spent the journey to the gallery discussing how the Renaissance gave the world the beginnings of modern Universities and how art, philosophies, politics, literature, historical and religious understandings were altered by the humanist approach adopted by the intellectuals of the era. And, of course, how the advent of printing at this time allowed mass produced books that not only preserved this knowledge but made it more accessible to the masses, as authors wrote in both the classical and the vernacular languages. Hermione admitted that she fell in love with the Renaissance when she'd learnt that they were responsible for her precious books and immediately gasped in horror - she'd never admitted that to anyone before because of the ridicule she expected it to bring, and here she'd said it without thinking! In truth, she'd been so caught up in the pleasure of just being able to _have_ such a discussion (with someone other than her mother) and having her opinions taken seriously by the other person, that her mouth had gotten carried away and she was speaking before she thought.

Mac clearly saw her dismay at her apparently unintended admission, and was shrewd enough to realise how her contemporaries would have mocked her for such words. He was surprised by how much this angered him - that she had to censor her words and hide her intellect just to avoid the scorn of her classmates - and began to wonder if this was just his wish to protect her, or if it was due to something more?

"I certainly wouldn't be able to do my job without the learning that was started at that time." He kept his voice soft yet firm showing deference to her, while giving her a smile meant to reassure her that he would never disparage her from sharing her thoughts with him. His smile widened as her cheeks flushed with colour - he was beginning to see why Danny enjoyed making her blush so often, there was just something... A charm to her as she tried to ignore the colour rising to her cheeks each time.

Mac finished buying her ticket - he was already a member and they were lucky to be early enough that they hadn't had to queue for long - and placed his hand on her back to gently guide her to the stairs (enjoying the quiet gasp she gave at the simple touch) so that they could start with the drawings she was so interested in, and work their way round from there. He smiled inwardly when Hermione stepped away from his hand and seemed to take a breath to compose herself before finding her voice.

"What about you? Do you have a favourite period, or style?" She asked, hoping to return to their easy conversation of before, and learn more about this man that she would be spending her life with.

"I've always preferred the Impressionists myself," he began as they moved from the stairs to the exhibits.

xxxx

Several hours passed unnoticed as the two discussed the various works that captivated them. Hermione became spellbound listening to Mac talk passionately about the consistency of Alfred Sisley in capturing movement and light in his outdoor landscapes while other Impressionists turned to depicting figures and scenes of life - or, like Renoir and Pissarro, departed from Impressionism to find other styles that could satisfy their artistic tendencies. The talk of painting outdoors to more accurately capture how light and colours illuminated landscapes or people led the two into a discussion of how the artists of the Renaissance, in particular Di Vinci, led the innovation of colours and light in paintings.

At some point, the pair realised that it was almost three in the afternoon and they'd yet to have lunch, yet each were reluctant to end their tour (or their discussions) and so decided to have a light meal in the Petrie Cafe on the first floor of the museum before continuing their explorations. All the while, as the conversations moved between various subjects ranging from history and music, to architecture and science, Mac found himself continually fascinated by Hermione's mind, the way she could take his own arguments and use them to enhance her case - or more annoyingly, the way she could influence his line of reasoning so that, on a couple of occasions, he ended up making her argument for her. Hermione challenged him, forcing him to take new directions in his thinking, just so that he could keep up with her. Danny often challenged him as a companion and a lover - though also, quite often, as a boss - bringing Mac out of himself for the first time since the loss of Claire, while Hermione would challenge him as an individual.

"Mac?" Her voice was hesitant, as if wary to interrupt the silent reverie Mac had slipped into unawares.

"Yes?" He turned his head to look at her, and found that she wasn't actually looking at him, but at the floor in front of her.

"Am I boring you? I talk a lot, I know, but you can tell me to stop you know, most people do." She angled her bent head to face him, giving a small half smile which was possibly meant to reassure.

Mac stopped short at this, catching hold of her hand to get her attention.

"Then most probably stop you because they lack the intelligence to understand what you're saying." As he said this his other hand went to her chin, gently forcing her face up to his until she was looking into his eyes. He gently rubbed his thumb against her cheek, noting how she leant softly into his touch, her eyes half-lidded. "Actually, I was thinking how interesting life is going to be for Danny and me with you in it." He smiled at her, enjoying the inevitable blush that rose to her cheeks as she chewed at her bottom lip, though he was pleased to note that she never took her eyes from his as she slowly released her lip to form a tentative smile in return.

Time seemed to slow around them as they stood stationary in the marble hall surrounded by statues of figures from ancient Greece and Roman, with the sun streaming down upon them through the glass roof, as other patrons milled around the room. Mac was dimly aware that some of the people around them were more interested in looking at himself and Hermione - yet he was astonished to realise, he didn't care. He enjoyed spending time with the woman in front of him - and she was a woman, not a child - and he didn't care what others thought. The pair were startled out of the moment by an announcement by one of the guards that the museum would be closing in ten minutes. Hermione suddenly became aware of their surroundings and gave a nervous chuckle as she took a step away from Mac, using the distance to regain her equilibrium. Mac just continued to smile at her as he extended his arm for her to take and gave a tilt of his head towards to exit.

xxxx

As they left the museum arm in arm both Mac and Hermione were astonished to see how dark it was outside, twilight having descended while they were still inside. Mac suddenly became conscious of the fact that he didn't want to head back to the hotel yet - where Harry or Danny might be waiting. He wanted to spend more time alone with Hermione. They were leisurely making their way back down 5th Avenue having turned their discussions to literature, when Mac took Hermione by surprise when, without any indication or change in conversation, he suddenly led them into Central Park. At her startled look he gave a wink and a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I thought we could take the scenic route. Unless you mind?"

"No. No I don't mind at all." Hermione replied tightening her grip on his arm just the tiniest bit. Truth be told, she wasn't in any hurry to go back either, being quite content to spend more time getting to know the mind of this very desirable man.

xxxx

Mac and Hermione had spent almost two hours gently walking through the Park as Mac took them on a lengthy route, each enjoying the evening atmosphere and the stimulating company. They started by walking the path along the side of the Met towards Turtle Pond, allowing Mac to see Hermione's reaction to the view of the illuminated Belvedere Castle across the waters, then following the path past the Castle and taking the tree lined walkways through the Ramble. They eventually reached Bow Bridge where the pair stood for a while in the middle of the cast iron structure, just looking at the City buildings reflected in the water, marvelling at how quiet it was - the bustle of the City was just the other side of the trees, yet it went unheard.

Hermione had heard of several stories of people being accosted while walking in New York City's famous Park at night, yet now, as she walked with Mac she couldn't remember ever feeling safer - certainly not in the last seven years. As she stood with Mac's reassuring presence behind her, close enough to feel the heat emanating from his body, yet not touching, she thought that things were perfect. Almost. Now if Danny were there beside the two of them, _that_ would be paradise - one she'd never want to leave. The thought of Danny made her realise something.

"I'm surprised Danny hasn't called one of us by now." She said quietly, though still clear enough for the man behind her to hear clearly. Ever since that first day Danny hadn't been quiet as bad at calling Hermione, though he still called her at least once, sometimes twice a day - other than the times he called her for lunch - but then so did Mac. She both felt and heard the soft chuckle from the man behind her.

"I was thinking the same thing myself. Maybe he hasn't wanted to disturb us, letting us have the time to get to know each other better. I'll have to thank him for that." Mac's voice was just as quiet, giving her a slight shiver as she felt his breath against her ear - she hadn't noticed him leaning closer.

Hermione turned her head slightly to look at his face, giving a start as they almost brushed noses - he was that close - forcing her to close her eyes and take a deep calming breath before opening them again.

"You've missed him today." It came out as a statement, having seen the longing in his eyes - and assuming it was from the discussion of Danny. She was relieved that her voice sounded even, hiding the apprehension she felt about his answer - perhaps she'd misread him, and he hadn't enjoyed himself today, only humouring her being the good man he is. Her apprehension grew slightly when he didn't answer straight away, taking the time to consider how to answer.

"I do. I think I missed his voice most of all today, to have heard his opinions next to ours - though I doubt he would have allowed our talks to go on for as long as they did. But I hadn't realised I did until you'd mentioned it, and I'm not sure what to think about that." Mac had turned his head away from her to look out across the water as he spoke, his tone hinting at the confusion he felt at this.

Hermione bit her lip, wondering if he would welcome her thoughts, before deciding to take the chance.

"Perhaps it means that you have different interests to Danny - that you each enjoy separate pursuits - and you accept this. I think that perhaps it would become difficult, or strain a relationship, if the couple spent all their time together, having everything in common. Eventually, I imagine, they would have nothing new to talk about." She trailed off as Mac turned back to look at her. "But, I've never been in a relationship and wouldn't know, so you probably shouldn't listen to me." She groaned inwardly at how foolish she must sound, looking down and allowing her hair to fall around her face to hide her grimace.

Mac stared at the riot of soft brown curls, going over her words in his head. She was right, of course. It _was_ alright that he and Danny had interests that they enjoyed separately - there were plenty of leisure activities that they also enjoyed doing together - and gave them a sense of individualism within the relationship, and in some strange way making them closer, and stronger, for it. The fact that Mac shared this particular interest in art and culture with Hermione was just another indication of how well the three fit together. Besides, they were bound to find activities that Danny and Hermione enjoyed doing that he didn't as well. He used one hand to raise her chin up, turning her face towards his while his other hand he used to sweep the mass of waves from her face, unblocking his view.

"You're right. It is healthy to have separate interests, and there's nothing wrong with us enjoying ourselves." He told her softly. He was silent as he searched her eyes for a little longer, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek. "We should probably start heading back though; Danny should be finished at the lab by now."

Hermione gave a nod of agreement and a smile as they continued across the bridge and Mac led them towards the station to go back to the hotel.

xxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Happy Weekend everybody! Thanxs to all those who took precious time to post a review - you are golden!! And of course, thanx to everyone who is reading!

****Warning: slight Weasley bashing****

Here is the Sunday installment of the story - and, yes, I am prepared for some people to Just Not Like Me. I hope that you enjoy the story anyway - and that I've managed to do the characters (and the situation) justice.

Enjoy - Kitty

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

Danny was already there when Mac and Hermione arrived, and were barely in the door when the younger man quickly grabbed Mac pulling him into a demanding kiss, one arm going out to grab Hermione and prevent her from moving away as Mac moaned into his lips. Danny took that opportunity to trace his tongue along his lover's bottom lip, slipping between them when entrance was granted. Their tongues duelled as Danny mapped the hot confines of Mac's mouth, tasting him more thoroughly than he had in the last week while staying in the hotel. Mac's arms went round the younger man, one going to his neck and altering the angle slightly to deepen the kiss even further, while his other hand went to Danny's back, pulling their bodies closer. After what seemed a blissful eternity Danny softened the kiss before gently pulling away, only to pull Hermione closer as his lips crashed down on hers, taking advantage of her gasp to trace her bottom lip before sweeping between them to taste her mouth for the first time. There was another audible moan, though Danny couldn't tell who it came from - whether Mia or him, or even Mac. Despite the insistent fire that blazed through his veins, one that had been stoked by the kiss with Mac, he was gentle, teasing, coaxing her to relax and enjoy as he sensuously glided his tongue against hers, delighting in the shiver he felt go through her. Danny was dimly aware of Hermione's other hand, the one he wasn't holding, gripping his shirt - pulling him closer.

Hermione's head was swimming, her arousal had already been piqued by the kiss between Mac and Danny, but the kiss she was now receiving had her senses on overload. She'd never been kissed like this before - despite whatever Ginny had told Ron and Harry there had only been a chaste touching of the lips with Viktor, and the only time she'd kissed Ron had been when they'd returned to the school to look for the last Horcrux, and that had been a wet and sloppy affair as Ron had pushed his tongue in her mouth - decidedly lacking the finesse Danny was now showing. She couldn't help reacting, wanting more, as his tongue slid across hers and coaxed it into playing. When she felt Danny softening the kiss and pulling away she found herself chasing after him to keep the contact, finally opening her eyes at the loss to see the self-satisfied smirk, her cheeks immediately flaming red when she realised how wanton she was acting.

"Glad youse two had fun today, or should I be jealous?" Danny's voice was deepened and husky with desire, his lips swollen from the kisses - dear Merlin he looked delectable. Still speechless, she moved her eyes to Mac and saw he looked much the same way - the hazel of his eyes almost obscured by his pupils as he licked his also swollen lips with his tongue, causing Hermione's breath to hitch once more as the heat that had settled below her stomach turned into fire.

"I think you're safe - we missed you too." Mac had found his voice, though it too came out low and throaty, as his arm that had never left Danny's back began slowly moving up and down, feeling the firm muscles beneath the younger man's tee shirt.

They were startled by a noise coming from the window. The three pairs of eyes darting to the direction of the sound, only to see a Kestrel impatiently hammering its beak on the glass pane as it also scratched at the window with one of its feet. Peering round Danny, Hermione saw there was a letter attached to the foot clawing at the glass.

"Damn thin'." Danny cursed at the bird.

"It's just a bird Danny." Mac said with a slight chuckle, watching as Hermione moved over to the window.

"That ain't no bird, it's a mini monster. Been here 'bout half an hour and when I tried opening the window it bit me. Been attackin' the glass ever since."

"That's because the letter wasn't for you." Hermione's voice drifted over to them from the other side of the room, followed by the sound of the window being opened. The two men watched as the Kestrel seemed to study Hermione for a few seconds with its sharp eyes before it raised its foot, holding it there as she removed the ties attaching the letter. Hermione then reached into her little handbag, taking out something the two men couldn't quite make out, and offering it to the waiting bird. "I'm sorry, I only have owl treats on me. I hope they're okay." Apparently the Kestrel considered 'owl treats' to be acceptable as it received the offering before flying away, allowing Hermione to close the window once more.

"Letter?" Mac asked. "From a bird." There was no small amount of disbelief in his tone - though really, are birds delivering the mail any more incredible than the existence of werewolves or vampires?

"We use mostly owls in the UK, but I've known other types of birds be used from overseas. And it makes sense to use Kestrels in New York, given the number that are supposed to nest within the buildings in this city." Mac could recognise her 'teaching voice', as Harry called it, and realised she was answering automatically - her attention more on the letter in her hand than on the other people in the room.

"So, who's the letter from?" Danny asked after several minutes of silence.

"What?" Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of Danny's voice, not really having heard him. When he tilted his head towards the paper in her hand, she realised what he'd asked. "Oh, um, it's from someone I was put in contact with for research. He's offering to meet me to discuss it."

"Where?" Mac asked, stepping closer to get a look at the letter himself.

Hermione was just about to answer when she was interrupted by Harry coming back from wherever he'd been all day, accompanied by Flack, much to the surprise of the other three. There were brief hello's exchanged when Harry noticed the letter in Hermione's hand and became suspicious, instantly moving closer.

"Who's the letter from." There was an edge to Harry's voice that caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"John's Hopkins." Hermione replied, surprise mixed with suspicion in her tone. Who isn't she allowed to get letters from?

Harry took a minute to think what she meant, before remembering a conversation he'd overheard between Hermione and the school's mediwitch.

"The Healer Madame Pomfrey recommended? What does he say?" Harry's relief was evident as he instantly relaxed, trying to sound casual.

"He's offered to meet me at the Hospital in two weeks time." She replied, her suspicion growing. "So, what have you been doing today Harry?" Her tone indicated that he'd better answer her question.

"I asked Don to help me look for something."

"Keep me out of this." Was Flack's instant retort, seeing the look on the woman's face. A look that only became more thunderous the longer Harry remained silent, before finally giving in.

"I found an apartment. It's quite nice actually, and Don says it's in a nice area, a Muggle area, so reasonably safe too."

"What?" Hermione's tone was one of pure disbelief.

Mac and Danny looked at each other, wondering why she would have a problem with moving out of the hotel. After all, she'd seemed quite relaxed at their apartment yesterday, making both men hopeful she would agree to moving in with them soon. Thoughts that were confirmed by Harry's next words.

"Oh, come on Mione, it's not really fair to expect Mac and Danny to keep staying here with you when they have their own bed in their own perfectly nice apartment."

"What happened?" Was her only reply, the two words holding a touch of her anger, causing the other three occupants to look at each other in confusion.

"Well, Don said he knew of an agent that could help me search for a place, and he gave suggestions for which neighbourhoods -"

"You're moving to the City?" Okay, there was _more_ than a touch of anger in that voice. "As in, you're not going back to England?"

"Drop it Mione." There was a dark anger to his tone that had the other three men each taking a step away from the younger man, while Hermione, in contrast, took a step closer - being quite used to Harry's tempers by now.

"No. I've been patient - giving you time to tell me whatever it is that's been eating you. But now, you are going to tell me what happened. I knew when you first got here that something bad had happened, but can it really have been bad enough that you don't want to go back home?"

"What's home Hermione? Really? The closest home I've ever had was the school. And now my best friend, my sister, the only mother-figure I've ever had is moving to the States to get married! So why can't I go with the only real family I have?"

"What about Ron and Ginny?"

"Leave it alone Hermione!" By now he was shouting at her, making Mac worried enough to move closer to the angry pair in case something should happen - though he had a hard time believing the boy would actually raise a hand against Mia.

"No, because you silent and broody has only caused problems in the past."

Harry flinched as if she'd physically slapped him, yet couldn't deny the truth of her words - their biggest arguments (and the times when one or all of them had ended up in the hospital wing) had resulted from Harry keeping things secret from her. But this time it really was for her own good - knowing would only hurt her.

"Just leave it be Hermione, please."

He was pleading with her now, but she just stepped closer and took his face in her hands, looking at him with such worry and compassion - wanting to know what was wrong so she could help him, like she always has - that he caved. Maybe he could get away with just telling half the truth. With a sigh he walked over to the small table beside the bed he slept in and took something out of the drawer. As he turned around, the others could see that it seemed to be a scrapbook, each wondering what problems could be caused by such a thing. Harry handed the book to Hermione and indicated she should look through it. The pages were full of wedding dress designs, articles on wedding cakes, reception locations - it was a wedding planner. When Hermione got to around the tenth page, she came across an article that seemed familiar, and stopped, staring at the page. Curiosity led the three older men to move to look over her shoulder at the book.

"Wait, I know this. Why do I know this?" There was silence for a few moments as Hermione tried to remember, and Harry knew she would eventually, after all - "This is that article Parvati and Lavender were going on about it for a month in second year!" She gasped as she realised the implications. "Oh, Harry!"

"Gin had asked me to go get something from her room - I can't even remember what it was anymore - but I found that under her bed instead. There are ideas and articles in there from the last seven years - all of them about weddings, with the pictures magicked to show Ginny and myself instead of the original people." Harry took a deep breath, deciding how much to say now. "When I went down to confront her with it, I ended up hearing Mrs Weasley telling Ginny that she only needed to add a drop of Amortentia to my juice - "_to help things along_" were her words."

There was a curse from Flack, and a thump as the book fell to the floor as Hermione's hands went to her mouth at her gasp - though she was quick to recover. And she was furious!

"That scheming little cow! Of all the despicable, under-handed, malicious - arghhh - I know she's always fancied herself in love with you, but to take it that far? How could she?"

Harry gave a humourless chuckle.

"That's basically what I said. Only to be told that it was perfectly fine with the small dose they were using. Our yelling brought the rest of the family to the kitchen - and every one of them except George defended her, saying that it didn't matter, as I loved Ginny and some families had used it for years to ensure a successful marriage."

"Oh please! You didn't even see Ginny that way until -" Hermione suddenly stopped as her eyes went wide as she remembered something. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, if I'd known what she wanted I'd never -" again she stopped, her eyes full of apology as she bit at her lip. "The end of fourth year, Ginny asked me why you were so much more comfortable with me than other girls, and I told her it was because I treated you like any other boy - not The-boy-Who-Lived. That's when she started being able to actually talk in front of you, and then dating those other boys! I swear, if I'd known what she had planned I would never have said anything. You have to believe that, please?" Tears threatened to fall from Hermione's eyes at the harm she thought she had caused her friend. Harry instantly pulled her into a hug, reassuring her that he didn't blame her for what the two Weasley women had done. He couldn't help feeling relief that the issue would be dropped there - forgetting the three men stood watching them. Unfortunately, his relief did _not_ go unnoticed.

"There's more." Mac stated from behind Hermione, surprised by the dangerous look the young man sent his way, as Hermione removed herself from the embrace and looked at her friend.

"Harry?" Hermione searched his eyes trying to see the truth of Mac's words, and finding reluctance there.

"Just Ron mouthing off, it doesn't matter." He tried telling her.

"Why do I think I'm gonna hate that boy?" Danny muttered from behind Hermione just as she felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder, instinct telling her the hand belonged to Mac.

"Harry."Hermione prodded, even though Harry's eyes pleaded with her not to make him tell. She had to know what could be so bad that Harry would cut ties with the first friend he ever made.

This silent argument went on for a full minute until Harry finally gave in and told the rest of the story.

"Mrs Weasley was trying to argue that just one drop occasionally would barely affect me, just make me think about Ginny a bit more, when Ron interrupted. He said he'd fed you more than ten times that since Easter and all he'd managed to get out of you was a kiss."

There were various curses and threats from Flack and Danny while Harry watched Mac's hand move from Hermione's shoulder, going round her waist and he stepped closer to her as she became unsteady on her feet - though Harry wasn't sure Hermione was actually aware of any of this as her face turned ashen at the implication of those words.

"Excuse me." Hermione's voice sounded strained as she pushed herself out of Mac's arms and past Harry as she then ran into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Harry was after her fast enough to have the door slammed in his face, and making him close enough to hear her throwing up into the toilet.

"Mione? Mione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry. Please." He pleaded with her through the door, listening as she continued to retch, blaming himself for her pain.

"No, you _should_ have told me two weeks ago when you found out." Came her muffled reply through the door. He knew she was right, but he'd hoped to keep her from feeling the pain she now suffered.

Danny had doubled over as her feelings of nausea swept over him, before being filled with feelings of betrayal and hurt as he joined Harry at the bathroom door.

"Mia, sweetheart, please come out." His voice reflected the pain she was in, and he needed to hold her, let her know that she was safe now. He had to hold her to ease this pain. The tumult of emotions pouring through him from her had tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he desperately tried to send soothing emotions back to her, without quiet knowing how. "Sweetheart, please."

"I'm having my bath now. Go away." Her voice was louder, anger mixing with the pain as a magical barrier went up against the door, forcing both men away and cutting off not just access to the room, but all sounds from within as well.

xxxx

"Explain." Mac's command, and the anger behind it, was easily heard in the silence that followed the presence of the barrier.

"Amortentia is a love potion, though in reality there's no such thing. No potion can produce actual love within a person, but a love potion will create infatuation and obsession. This particular love potion is considered the most dangerous potion ever created, far worse than any poison made. It creates such an obsession within the person that they become unstable and dangerous towards anyone other than the object of their obsession. And if they are rejected by that person, or kept from them, it can lead to insanity. I know that many of the Confederation members want to see it declared an Unforgivable because the potion strips a person of their will, their reason, and eventually their mind."

Flack supplied the explanation after finally finding his voice. He'd been shocked when Harry had revealed finding someone _about_ to dose him, but to learn that Hermione had been receiving doses from someone widely considered to be her friend, and a hero of the War along with her and Potter, in an effort just to get her to _sleep_ with him - that was simply inconceivable to him. If someone even thought of doing that to his sister Samantha - well let's just say that soul wouldn't be walking the earth for much longer!

"If you want to lay formal charges for attempted rape, I'll need a blood sample from her."

"Won't it have metabolised by now? She's been here for almost a month now." Mac queried.

"She won't agree." Harry stated at the same time.

"The potion is long acting, so we'll be able to see how much she's been given within the last year. And she doesn't get a say. The potion affects her ability to reason or act of her own accord - it's the same as a victim that's been given GHB - meaning a family member can pursue charges on her behalf."

"If the potion is as powerful as you say, why didn't it seem to affect her as much as it should have?" Danny asked from his position at the barrier to the bathroom.

"Blood magic is the most ancient form of magic and also some of the most powerful in existence. It could be that her Bond with Danny kept the potions effects at bay. I don't know for sure though, potions weren't my best subject, even at Auror training."

"What can we do for her?" Danny's voice still reflected the hurt he was feeling from Hermione.

"We can be there for her, let her know that she is safe." Mac replied as he came to stand beside his lover.

"What if he tries to see her again?"

"Then I get to kill him." Was Harry's declaration, his voice cold with determination. It was a promise, not a threat.

"I can't listen to talk like that - you can make plans when I've left. Tell her I said bye." With that Don left the three men to wait for the woman to finish her bath.

xxxx

The magical barrier dropped some time later and Hermione emerged from the bathroom dressed in her pyjamas, only to come face to face with Danny and Mac. Even through her own tear swollen eyes she could see how Danny's eyes reflected the hurt and betrayal she felt inside, making her feel guilty for putting him through this. A look at Mac's eyes revealed the older man's concern, and anger. Danny made a move to embrace her, but Hermione put her head down and dodged round him. The time crying in the bath, while acknowledging the betrayal she felt, had done nothing for her confusion and she didn't trust what may come out of her mouth until she could find some understanding within herself.

"Bathroom's free now." Her voice was quiet, yet calm as she made her way to the bed only to be intercepted by Harry, his heart within his eyes - begging her forgiveness. Forgiveness that was easily granted with a kiss to his cheek.

"Mia?"

"Sweetheart?"

Came two voices from behind.

"I'm tired, goodnight." Her words were muffled as she was making her way under the covers.

Afraid that she would get to sleep too much before them, the two men quickly stripped down to their underwear and joined her in the bed, taking their now customary positions with Danny in front of her and Mac behind, each wrapping her in their arms. Danny placed a light kiss to her forehead just as Mac placed a kiss to her shoulder. Hermione would have relished in this new contact from Mac but her mind was still whirling in confusion. She did, however, take Mac's hand at her waist while the other gently stroked Danny's face, acknowledging their comfort.

"Thank you for the day." She whispered before closing her eyes, proceeding them into her dream.

xxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Another weekend, another chapter!!

This chapter revisits some of the violence of Hermione's torture - so be warned. I hope I don't annoy a lot of people with how Hermione deals with the knowledge of Ron's actions.

Hope you enjoy!! Kitty.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_****Torture scene is revisited****_

As soon as the dream started Mac and Danny moved to Memory-Hermione, wrapping her within their arms, holding her tighter as the first of her pain started. When her shaking stopped Mac stepped even closer, leaving no room between them as he felt the waves of heat pass through him and hit Memory-Hermione. After Mac had counted the last fire-ball pass he moved back slightly in astonishment, drawing Danny's attention to the fact that the woman between them was still standing. There had been no flames as the heat had hit Hermione, even though the top she wore displayed the usual burnt holes, the skin beneath each was only a slightly angry red, instead of the already blistering, blackening wound that should have been there. So absorbed by the knowledge that they could stop the burns, the two men's sense of victory was short-lived, becoming aware that the dream continued as they noticed the cuts appearing along Memory-Hermione's skin.

As the woman in their arms began to scream at the "_crucio_" sent from the other woman, both men drew their bodies tight to Hermione as more heat waves tried to erupt against her. Danny's hand then went to her shoulder and Mac's hand went to her thigh as his body pressed into her stomach - each wondering if they would feel the boils develop beneath their touch where the burns should be. They were still wondering when the boils would appear as they heard the repeated question about the sword, and found themselves helpless as Memory-Hermione was ripped from their arms and thrown head-first into the ceiling. Both men's hearts clenched in despair at what was to come next, unable to think of a way to stop it as Memory-Hermione was sent to the floor with enough force to break her ankle before being crushed into the stones beneath her, until succumbing to oblivion.

"How did we do that?" Danny spoke his thoughts aloud, not really expecting Mac to have an answer.

"I don't know, nor how we stop what's coming." Both men shared the same thought - how to stop her from being flayed.

Each man tried to think of an answer for that as they watched the unknown man enter the room and talk to "that psych" as Danny had dubbed the black-haired woman. Hermione was wakened to silently scream before being minimally healed to answer questions while the two men once more pressed their bodies into hers, feeling the heat pass through them yet not erupting into flames, and allowing the woman in their arms to once again remain on her feet. Hope ignited in the two men's hearts that, perhaps, as she wasn't rolling on the floor Hermione would be spared the gouging across her back. That hope died as Danny felt the blood from her back pour down his chest, this time soaking the clothes he wore, before he felt the heat of the wounds being cauterised. Yet as he moved back, and as Mac peered over her shoulder, each man saw that the gouges were not as deep - certainly hadn't made it to the bones - and looked only slightly worse than the slices Memory-Hermione had endured earlier. They were still looking at each other in shocked optimism when Memory-Hermione's body began to wrack with the familiar convulsions of pain.

This time, when the spell to raise the younger woman was given, Hermione barely moved - being already standing on her (albeit deformed and unsteady) feet. As the final healing spell was cast, Hermione seemed to become steadier on her legs, yet her defiance remained a constant aggravation to her torturer. As the new cuts began slicing through Memory-Hermione's skin, Mac put his hand to her throat in the hope of stopping, at the very least, the cut so close to her life-sustaining vein. When sounds came from below them Mac removed his hand, revealing a wound similar to a paper-cut on her neck in place of the perilous slash of before, though his relief was interrupted by the series of explosions that pushed Memory-Hermione off balance. Both Danny and Mac tried to place their hands or arms where the new slashes would appear, only being partly successful, and again when the gouges scarred her legs and arms - and being disappointed when the wounds went as deep as ever.

Finally Harry came through the door and the three were allowed peaceful sleep once more - time for the two men to contemplate the changes in the dream, and for the woman to contemplate the actions of a person she had previously considered a friend.

xxxx

The shrill beeping of the alarm pierced the quiet of the room, followed by a groan as Danny reached out beside him and hit the button to stop the noise. Turning his head back around he saw two pairs of eyes blearily looking at him. Just like waking on their second morning, Hermione was lying half on top of him with her head upon his shoulder, while Mac was lying across her, his arm embracing both the bodies below him, as his chin rested on her shoulder. From her position Hermione was able to look at both men's faces with only slight movements of her head. Danny gently stroked her cheek with his free hand as he spoke.

"Mornin'."

"Are you alright?" Mac whispered into her ear, though loud enough for Danny to hear from below.

"Yes. I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I just, needed time to think."

"It's alright, we understood that." Mac reassured her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mac's voice was soft and comforting and Hermione allowed it to wash over her as she thought about her answer. She had actually been surprised that she had been able to consider things while she slept, though only a little taken aback by the conclusion she'd reached the moment she awoke.

"There's a part of me that wants to know how he could have done that to me."

"And the other part?" Danny asked.

"The other part says it doesn't matter. That he's irrelevant - not worth thinking about and best forgotten. Forget and move on."

"Forget it? Mia he drugged you -" Danny stated.

"- to get you to sleep with him." Mac finished. Anger tainted both voices, though they spoke quietly.

"Yes, but for whatever reason his potion didn't work. All he ever got was a kiss - and that wasn't particularly pleasant, so again - best forgotten. It doesn't matter _who_ expects me to marry him anymore - his actions have destroyed any trust I ever had in him as a person! He's not worth wasting any more time thinking about. I know you're angry, and as detectives you want to see him brought to justice - and yes I agree - but I've squandered six years trying to be his friend while taking his ridicule and belittling, and I refuse to waste a moment more on him. Besides, he's always hated it when he got ignored over Harry or me - and there's a form of justice in that."

Hermione could read their thoughts in their eyes and tried another explanation. "Okay, try this. I _know_ Harry. Considering what Ron said to me when we discovered the Contract, then add him doing this to me, if Harry left him alive (and he better _not _have risked his freedom on an idiot like Ron) it would have been with the explicit condition that the only contact Ron could ever have with me in the future would be to apologise, and nothing else. Actually, Harry may not even let him do that - especially in person. Explains why he was so mad when I got that letter yesterday." This time some of her previous anger could be heard in her words, along with her conviction that Harry had dealt with the matter, which reassured the pair somewhat as the younger man's protectiveness of Hermione was very much a palpable thing.

The two men looked at her, the detective part of them was not happy with her answer, but the parts of them that cared about her - that _loved_ her - were willing to follow her lead on this. For the moment. Now, if the boy were stupid enough to show his face in New York (and from the sounds of things he wasn't known for his intelligence) then all bets were off!

"Harry left him alive." Mac told her. A look at Danny confirmed they both believed she was being honest with them, and herself.

"Good. I really did enjoy our day yesterday, and I should have said so properly." She gave an apologetic smile to the man above her before tilting her head to the man below. "And I should have asked how your day was."

"Eh, murder, mayhem, the usual kinda day." Danny replied with a grin, and Hermione could feel the quiet groan rumble through Mac's chest at the so-called joke, causing her to give a chuckle. "And Stella wanted me to remind you, Mac, that we are expected at hers for lunch on Thursday, and that we _have_ to bring Mia and Harry."

"You have another day off?" Hermione asked, unable to hide the expectation in her voice.

"Actually, Danny and I have three days off - the Swing shift are covering Thanksgiving this year, giving my team the day off, we're just taking a few days extra. I know Adam and Lindsey are going home to Phoenix and Montana, while Sheldon is going to Sid's and we were going over to Stella's." Mac informed her. "If you don't want to go to Stella's -" Mac's voice trailed off, giving Hermione the chance to opt out of going.

"No, I'm quite happy to go. I like Stella, and she's a part of your lives so I should get to know her better." She was looking at Mac as she spoke so was surprised when she felt Danny kiss her forehead as Mac mouthed 'thank you'.

They lay there for a while longer before reluctantly getting up and ready for the day. As usual Hermione ordered breakfast for them all as they got ready, and finally asked Harry her question while they ate.

"So, when do you think you'll be able to move into your new apartment Harry?"

"Actually it's available now, so I can move in whenever I want." He sounded cautious as he replied. If he moved out of the hotel there was really no reason for her to stay as _they_ had an apartment to go to as well.

The three men were looking at Hermione in silence as she struggled with an inner dialogue. She knew, logically, that she would have to live with the two men eventually, and they had already spent the majority of the last week and a half living at the hotel instead of their own place. As Harry had said, it was only fair to let them go home, but she would then be living with them without the comforting presence of Harry - not that she thought either man would ever hurt her, it was just she wasn't sure if she could give up her safety net (so to speak). She looked at Danny and Mac, seeing the hopeful expectance in Danny's eyes, and the patience in Mac's, and decided to take a leap of faith.

"I can help you move your things today if you like." Earning a huge grin and a gentle kiss from Danny and a pleased smile from Mac, as Harry nodded his head in acceptance - and encouragement.

"Neither of us have overtime left, so we'll be back by the afternoon to help you move too." Mac gently told her, earning a smile himself - she really hadn't wanted to go to the apartment without them. No that she could - they had keys and she didn't.

xxxx

Moving Harry actually took less effort than Hermione had ever thought. When he'd left The Burrow he'd packed all of his belongings into his trunk, leaving nothing behind - so everything he owned was already with him. The apartment he'd found was a one bedroom place with surprisingly spacious rooms and the hardwood floors that the Americans seemed so fond of. And it was only a few blocks from Danny and Mac's apartment. She pointed this out to Harry as they were setting the various wards, a habit from when they were hunting the Horcruxes last year.

"You can apparate here whenever you want - no questions asked. And I'll come whenever you call, day or night." He told her sincerely, just before she threw herself at him for her customary hug, whispering "_I know_".

"I think I need furniture though." He said, making her laugh as she released him.

"I think we have time for shopping before Danny and Mac finish work. Of course I don't actually know where to go for those kind of stores here. Maybe a department store? And we'll need to go to Gringotts to change some money too. Oh, I don't suppose you've made arrangements to transfer your funds from England, have you?" She gave a small chuckle at Harry's blank expression. "That's okay, we'll deal with banking first. Don't worry, I have to move my account too."

"Where is Gringotts anyway?" He wondered.

"At the Market Plaza in Washington Square Park. I know the apparition point so we can get there easily."

"Good, not sure I want to try the underground system on our own." Harry admitted.

Hermione smiled as she made sure he was ready before apparating to the allocated point just within the Plaza, Harry following close behind. Hermione had never actually been there during her time in the City - the guide had given the precise co-ordinates for the apparition point - so she wasn't sure where Gringotts actually was. However, looking around at the buildings surrounding them neither of the young adults could miss the tall pillared building that loomed over all the others to their left and behind the lane they were currently stood in. Remembering how the branch in London had been the largest building in Diagon Alley, the two decided to try there first.

The building was Gringotts, just as they thought, with the familiar warning engraved on the doors. The two stood for a moment looking at each other as they tried to decide whether Griphook had informed the other Goblins that they had successfully broken into the Lestrange vault. And if he had, what would the Goblins do to them?

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Hermione said uncertainly as she bit at her lip.

With a shrug of his shoulders Harry took her hand and walked them up to the doors.

"Yep. Only one way to find out." His voice sounded more confident than he felt and he looked nervously around as they passed the threshold, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding when nothing happened to either of them, the guard Goblin letting them pass without question.

There were very few people in the bank at the time, and by the time the pair had made their way to the desk the last person in front of them was just finished being served so they walked up to desk together.

"State your business." Came the guttural voice of the Goblin.

"Hello, we'd both like to transfer our accounts from the London branch to here please." Hermione told him.

"Does Sir and Miss have their keys?" The Goblin replied.

Harry and Hermione both handed over their keys and the Goblin disappeared from sight for several moments, so long in fact that both teens began looking around to see if they should have been following the creature somewhere.

"This way." The voice came from behind them and they spun round to see the same Goblin with a new key in his hand, and standing beside him was a second Goblin holding a second key. The new Goblin walked up to Hermione then straight past while still holding her key, giving Hermione barely enough time to give Harry a reassuring smile before racing off after the Goblin.

The original Goblin walked past Harry allowing him to see properly the key in the Goblin's hand. Unlike his other key, this one was made of gold and had far more intricate notches to it. Harry followed the Goblin as they took a different route than Hermione and her Goblin to vault area, expecting to find a similar roller-coaster like track leading to the vaults. Instead, he found a circular disk approximately six feet in diameter, the Goblin standing in the middle looking very impatient. As soon as Harry stepped on the disk he almost lost his footing as it suddenly moved diagonally downwards at the same speed as the carts in the London bank - except those had something to hold onto when it moved. Thankful for the stability he'd gained from so much time on his broom, Harry suddenly thought about Hermione's dislike of flying and decided it would probably be best if he accompanied Hermione to her vault in the future - at least until she got used to the transportation. The end of the journey was as sudden, and as jarring, as the start as Harry was almost thrown onto the ledge in front of what he assumed was his new vault.

"Please check the contents."

Using the key, Harry tried to open the new vault, only to have one of the spikes on the door turn into a hand and reach out to grab his wrist while a second spike quickly struck one of his fingers, drawing blood. The blood was absorbed into the spike as it retracted back to the door, the hand letting go of his wrist as the door finally opened. Harry checked his finger before looking at the Goblin in shock. '_Warning would have been nice,_' he thought, though didn't dare say out loud.

"Check the contents." The Goblin repeated.

Looking into the vault for the first time Harry was taken aback by the sheer amount of galleons in his vault - almost three times as much as when he'd last seen his vault in London.

"I think this is more than it should be." He told the creature beside him.

The Goblin held up a parchment and read from it.

"Transferred from vault 687 are the combined totals of the Potter and Black vaults, together with miscellaneous jewels, books, and other items of personal value." The last two words were spoken with such distaste that Harry assumed that they must not be of any monetary value, making him curious as to what they might be, but deciding to find out another time as he wanted to get back to Hermione. Thinking of Hermione gave him an idea.

"Sorry, would you tell me your name?" He asked pleasantly.

"Goblok." The Goblin replied suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you Goblok. I wonder if it would be possible to transfer some of this to Hermione - the witch I arrived with, she should be with her new vault by now?" At the look of disgust on Goblok's face - though maybe that was just the natural shape of his lips? - and remembering what Bill had once said about the Goblin's sense of ownership, Harry quickly added "I would of course compensate the maker for the transfer of possession."

The crooked slant of Goblok's lips became slightly _less_ crooked at this.

"That can be arranged once back at the desk." With that said the small being promptly turned around and stepped back onto the platform disk.

Harry felt his stomach give a slight lurch as he left the vault and looked down at the disk that pretended to be transportation, taking a steadying breath as he stepped on and keeping his knees bent in anticipation of the sudden lift as they made their way back up to the surface level. He wasn't quite as successful at predicting the end of the journey however, and found himself tumbling off the disk once more. As he followed Goblok back to the desk, Harry looked around for Hermione, spotting her in discussion with another Goblin at one of the other desks. Good, that meant he could do this without her knowing. Harry decided to transfer one third of his funds to Hermione's vault as he really didn't need as much as he had, and he knew that when Hermione arranged the sale of her parent's house and dental practice everything had been transferred into their new names - meaning she'd actually inherited nothing when they died. When the transfer had been completed, and the compensation paid, Harry suddenly had another thought.

"Goblok, if I wanted to withdraw money from my vault without coming to the bank first, is there a way I can do that?"

Goblok immediately bent beneath the desk and then passed a brown leather drawstring purse to Harry - it looked like something an Elizabethan would carry.

"A bottomless purse for the vault - say the amount required and it will transfer from the vault to the purse."

"Thank you. I don't actually have a Muggle account, so what if I need to change my funds to Muggle money?" Harry thought he might be pushing Goblok's patience as the Goblin seemed to give an exasperated sigh before answering.

"The purse will also convert your currency," as Harry opened his mouth once more Goblok continued, "and can be changed to look however you wish without interfering with the ability to transfer funds. Good day."

Recognising the dismissal, Harry quickly made his way over to Hermione just as she was leaving her own Goblin.

"Everything alright?" She asked him.

Harry gave a nod of assent and the pair made their way back out to the Plaza. Harry wondered how she'd managed the trip to her vault, and decided to risk asking.

"Was everything alright in your vault?"

"Well I assume so, they didn't tell me of any problems." She answered.

"You didn't go down there yourself?" Harry queried, now understanding how she seemed so calm.

"No, why? Do you think I needed to?"

"No, no. You want to check out any furniture they have here?" Harry asked, avoiding telling her about the vault transport - that could wait until the next time she needs to visit her vault.

He didn't like the look of the furniture in the one store they found in the Plaza that sold what they needed, so they decided to try the Muggle stores instead. The guide Hermione had read had also provided a spell that told visitors how to find transportation for where they wanted to go - whether by walking, taxi or public transport - and of course Hermione had quickly memorised and perfected this so, having heard about Macys department store, she used the spell to find their way to the nearest location - which ended up taking no time at all, and they didn't get lost like Harry was afraid they would, as they ended up only a few streets down from their hotel.

Having never been shopping for anything other than school supplies before, Harry let Hermione decide what he needed in the apartment, just having to decide on the style of things, although there were things he knew he wanted - like a television, stereo, and DVD player (along with the music CDs and DVDs to play on them) and phone. When it came time to purchasing their items and arranging delivery for the bulkier items Harry found he couldn't remember his new address, looking sheepishly at Hermione who simply rolled her eyes and gave his address for him. She also arranged for the laundry appliances to be plumbed in, and asked about cable suppliers for the television finding out where the nearest place to order from was.

Harry was amazed by the amount of furniture and household goods that Hermione had bought for the apartment, even though she assured him that they had only bought the essentials and that he would still need to buy personal touches. Though what these were, Harry had no idea. They made their way up Broadway following the directions they'd been given to the phone store, getting there in less time than they thought, and Hermione proceeded to order the television supply for Harry's apartment while Harry decided to get himself a mobile like Hermione's - which allowed him to talk with the others.

xxxx


	24. Chapter 24

Well, I'm managing to keep a couple of chapters ahead soooo, I thought I would add another chappie! We get a little insight into Danny's psyche (and Harry's) and an explanation of the layout of the two men's apartments (for Griggling).

I may be repetative but - thank you to everyone who is reading this story, and for all the alerts I've been added to (I honestly never expected anybody to read it). Special thanx to each of you who has taken the time to leave a review - your encourgement is worth any weight in gold!!

Hope you keep reading - and keep enjoying!!

~Kitty

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

When Mac and Danny arrived at the hotel after their shift they found Hermione and Harry sharing one of the sofas in the lobby talking amiably.

"Hi, how was your day?" Hermione greeted the pair of men as they joined them by the sofa, standing to give each of them a kiss to the cheek. She took a moment longer to study Mac's eyes, seeing something haunted there and wanting to ask him about it, but not knowing if she should.

"Another case solved, another bad guy put away." Danny glibly replied, using humour to conceal just how difficult that day's case had been on those involved. Something in his tone mimicked whatever it was she'd seen in Mac's eyes. Perhaps she could ask them about it when they were more alone.

Hermione placed her hand gently against Danny's cheek.

"I'm proud of you." She told him, watching as surprise flashed within his eyes before acceptance settled within them and he stood a little straighter, a small curl coming to his lips. Hermione looked beside him to Mac. "Of both of you."

Mac had seen Danny's reaction to Mia's words, feeling troubled at the surprise he'd seen, before seeing a look of understanding on Harry's face and, being curious as to what Harry understood that he didn't, decided to ask him about it when the other two were out of earshot.

"Did you have any luck moving Harry into his new apartment?" Mac asked them both.

"Yeah, all done." Harry replied. "She even dragged me furniture shopping - and I think I'm now broke."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed looking upset.

"I'm joking." Harry quickly reassured her. "Come on Mione, between my parents and the Black fortune, it doesn't matter how much you spend, I'll never be broke. I promise." Harry gave her a huge grin when she still looked doubtful, but she let the matter go.

"So we just need to get you packed then Mia." Danny stated.

"Actually, I'm all packed too." She replied, indicating the small suitcase at her feet. "And we've been checked out too, so we can leave whenever you want."

"All your things are in there." Mac queried, remembering the different books he'd seen her read over the last week or so, and the trunk she had. Hermione simply looked at him with an arched brow. "Right." Magic. He picked up her suitcase, surprised - though maybe he shouldn't have been by now - at how light the case was, before indicating the door with his other arm. "Shall we be off then?"

Danny took Hermione's arm and led the four out and towards the nearest subway for home. Mac took the opportunity to walk with Harry, catching the younger man's eye before slowing his pace to put a little distance between them and the other pair. He was pleased when Harry quickly caught his intention and matched his pace, looking at him expectantly as he waited for whatever question was to come.

"Why was Danny surprised?" The words came directly from Mac's thoughts before he realised he was speaking and without explanation, but Harry didn't need one.

"When Mione said she was proud? People are always telling me that my _parents_ would be proud of what I've done, or who I've become. But Hermione is the only one who's ever told me that _she_ is proud of me. It's one thing to be told you've done well, but to have someone - alive - be proud of you, and tell you so, that feels good. She makes me feel brilliant." Harry explained.

Mac thought about the times he'd complimented Danny. He considered himself a fair boss, telling his team when they'd done good, even exemplary, work - and telling them on the few occasions when they hadn't. But he wasn't sure if he'd ever told Danny how proud of him he was. Mac had gathered from the events with Louis that Danny's father had been against his youngest son joining the force, apparently never expecting him to amount to anything beyond a street thug for Tanglewood.

Harry watched Mac for a moment as the older man processed his words, before turning his attention back to the pair ahead of them, making sure they didn't fall too far behind.

xxxx

When the four arrived at the apartment building, instead of entering Mac turned to the others.

"Why don't you all go on up, while I go collect some groceries. It shouldn't take me long."

"Um," Hermione bit her lip and looked slightly nervous.

"Mia?" He prompted.

"Well, you see, we had to get food for Harry anyway, and I remembered how low on food you two were, so I sort of did some shopping for all of us. Of course, I had to guess what kind of meals you two like, based on the types of food you've been eating the last couple of weeks, so I may have gotten some things you don't like, so feel free to say so and we can get food that you prefer -" She rambled before being interrupted.

"Mia."

She stopped and looked directly at Mac.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have felt as if you needed to get our shopping, though."

"Someone needed to, and I felt guilty for all the wasted food I disposed of the last time we were here. Besides, I'm supposed to be living here too, right?" Both Mac and Danny gave nods of agreement at this last part. "So why shouldn't I do the shopping while you're at work? Not that I'm saying that I'll always be the one to go shopping mind you. I just thought you'd both be tired after work, and as I was already there, it would be a good idea."

Danny grinded from his place beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a one armed hug while looking at Mac who slowly smiled at her and then indicated that they should go on in to the building.

As the quartet made the short journey in the lift to the right floor, Danny asked Harry about the furniture the two had bought that day, and he and Mac listened as Harry recounted what Hermione had suggested for him - and realised that she had simply stuck to the basics of bed and linen with chest of drawers and side table for the bedroom, a two-seat sofa and chair with a small table for the lounge, and a small dining table set and various kitchen appliances.

As they left the lift and walked along the hallway to the door of Mac's apartment, Harry was looking at the wall a few feet ahead and to the right of the door showing it to be the end of the hallway, and suddenly felt confused when he remembered their previous visit.

"Hold on." Harry's voice was so quiet that none of the others heard him, only noticing his confusion when he hadn't entered the apartment with them.

"Harry?" Hermione drew his attention.

"Wait a minute. That wall shouldn't be there." He told her, only to hear Danny chuckle from beside her.

"Ahh, the beauty of this place. Come on in."

Harry joined the others in the apartment's foyer, still looking confused.

"To get to your apartment we go forward into the lounge and then through the divide on the right that's opposite the kitchen and then into your place. But the hallway makes it seem as if there are no apartments beyond this one." Harry tried explaining his confusion.

"Ta get to my apartment, ya gotta take the other elevator. The residential part of the buildin' goes along the side and the back, kinda like an L shape, with each side havin' its own elevator. Plus they seemed to number the apartments accordin' to which elevator youse come out of - so, while Mac's in 12A I'm in 12G. Gotta love the beauty of it - not only do they look opposite ends on paper, you gotta take a separate elevator when ya get here. Which most of the time I do, ta keep up appearances. The area that's the lobby on the first floor is used for other purposes on the other floors - like the swimmin' pool is on the floor below us, the gym is on the eighth, and the third floor holds a restaurant. The rest of the floors its office space I think, so on those floors the hall looks like it dead-ends."

"And to get to those areas you have to take the third lift that's on the left side of the lobby." Hermione realised.

"Right. The residents use the two lifts through the door on the right behind the doorman."

Mac came out of the bedroom to join them just as Danny finished his explanation, holding Hermione's small handbag which the younger man recognised as the one she'd taken to the match they'd been to at the weekend.

"I was going to help you start unpacking," Mac said, "so I opened up the suitcase - but the only thing in it was this." He held up the bag to emphasise his point.

Harry took the bag out of Mac's hands.

"Do you know what I've wanted to do all year?" He asked, giving a mischievous grin.

"What?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Shake it out, see exactly what you've managed to fit in here."

Hermione snatched the bag from him and held it to her chest.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare! Some of these items are very fragile. Honestly." She shook her head at him, making the three men chuckle.

"Would you like us to help you unpack then?" Mac asked.

At Danny's suggestion they went through to the lounge area, giving them more space to unpack. Hermione placed the bag on the small coffee table and opened it before waving her hand above it. A small wooden oblong box flew out of the bag gradually expanding until it had returned to its original form by the time it landed on the floor, allowing the others to recognise it as Hermione's school trunk that she still used for her personal belongings. The next object out of the bag was a smaller wooden chest, looking very much like a treasure chest, which landed on the floor beside her trunk and Harry recognised this as her medicine chest. The bookcase was the next item to float out of the small bag, followed by what looked like a wardrobe, which Harry knew to be her apothecary stores. Hermione then reached down and closed the bag, apparently finished unpacking what she wanted, as Harry moved over to the medicine chest and opened it, checking through the various potions and balms contained therein ensuring that she had adequate supplies, but finding that she was getting low on some of the necessary potions - including the murtlap essence and the burn paste. However, it looked as if the pain potion hadn't been used in over a week - certainly not since the last time Harry had poured some for the two men the first morning they'd woken up beside Hermione, judging by how much was left in the bottle.

"Mione, some of these aren't going to last more than a couple of days." Harry told her.

"Yes, thank you Harry. I am aware of what supplies I have, and it's not a problem, don't worry." She reassured him.

"Can you buy some more." Mac asked, concerned.

"I could," she answered. "But really it's better if you make your own - the potion is more potent that way. I'll just need to have a place where I can brew, if that's alright."

"Of course it is." Danny told her.

With a smile Hermione opened her bag once more and the medicine chest and the wardrobe returned to their smaller sizes and returned to the bag.

"You could keep those out." Mac told her.

"They're out of the way in there at the moment." Hermione replied.

"That's all you want to unpack then?"

"That's all - my books and my clothes." She reassured him. "Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Why doesn't Danny help you take the trunk into the bedroom, while I help Harry unpack the shopping? Which I'm going to hazard a guess and say is shrunken and somewhere on one of you." Mac said, and then watched as Hermione blushed while Harry chuckled as the two of them took out several objects from their pockets.

Hermione was about to hand over her items to Harry, when Mac put his hand out instead, and she gave a knowing smile as she deposited four tiny bags into his hand before turning towards Danny and levitating her trunk into the bedroom. Harry was still chuckling as Mac used one of his fingers to tip over one of the bags, watching fascinated as several small objects spilled out.

"I hope that wasn't the bag with the eggs in it." Harry told him, in all seriousness. "Not sure that even Hermione can fix a broken egg." He laughed outright as Mac gently moved things around on his palm, bringing his hand closer to his eyes to see if he could identify what the tiny items were. Harry walked over to the island in the kitchen and placed his own four bags on the counter.

"_Engorgio._" Harry said as he pointed his wand at the bags, causing them to return to their original sizes and diverting Mac's attention from his hand to the island beside him. Harry looked into each of the bags before reaching into the last one. "It's okay, here they are." He said as he placed the box of eggs on the counter top. Mac stepped closer and used his free hand to open the box, finding all of them intact.

"Does the magic affect the taste at all?" He asked as he inspected the contents of the other full size bags in front of him.

"Do you like apples?" Harry asked in return.

"Yes." Mac's voice revealed his confusion at the seeming non-sequencer.

Harry reached into one of the bags and pulled out a bag of apples, and washed one in the sink behind him before giving it to the other man. Mac took the apple cautiously, examining it and checking how it smelt before taking a bite, his face showing his surprise at finding the fruit to be as crisp and juicy as it should be. Harry smiled at him as he proceeded to empty the rest of the contents from the bag, placing them on the counter before moving on to the next bag which contained the cold items so began putting these away in the fridge. As Harry was filling the fridge Mac finished his apple and placed the three full, if small, bags he was holding beside the other bags and went across to the office, coming back with tweezers and a magnifying glass and began examining the miniscule loose items still in his hand. The younger man finished emptying the other two bags before resizing the other three and emptying those as well.

"So the spell doesn't affect the taste of any food. Can this spell be done on anything?" Mac asked while looking at what appeared to be a box of cereal, or maybe it was a packet of pasta?

"It's possible." Mac looked up at the reservation he heard in the young man's voice, waiting to see if he would elaborate. "Any inanimate object can be resized, but it takes a greater amount of skill to alter a living being because of the difficulty in returning the being to its original state without any mental or emotional consequences. I've seen a boy turned into a ferret but that's advanced transfiguration, which is a different form of magic." Harry informed him.

"Transfiguration?" Mac asked.

"The type of magic used to change an object into something else. Like your clothes - Mione transfigured them to appear different."

"But what you did with the shopping was -" Mac prompted.

"A simple charm called _reducio_. Charms are another type of magic."

"There's more than one type of magic?"

"There's more than one type of science?" Harry retorted with a smile. "You know, Mione's probably the best one to ask these kinds of questions to."

Mac gave a chuckle as he remembered something.

"Although she did say you might be willing to explain the magic of flying to me."

"Well why didn't you ask." Harry gave a grin and then gave up all pretence of putting away the shopping as he pulled his Firebolt out of his pocket and re-enlarged it while quickly checking that Hermione was still safely out of sight. "For starters, you can't just pick up any old broom and think it'll fly. They have to be made while placing several enchantments on them. I think it's done in a factory, though I doubt it's like any factory either of us would recognise. The basic enchantments are a _cushioning charm_ so it's comfortable to sit on, a _levitation_ spell of course, and a _braking charm_ so it's easier to control. The different companies then put other spells on to increase sales - like the Cleansweep Eleven has anti-jinx varnish and in-built vibration control, while other makes have anti-theft spells like a warning whistle or an anti-burglar buzzer. The newer ones on the market are much easier to control, with spells that make it seem as if they respond to thought. My Firebolt for instance, I can virtually control with my knees, or even which way I lean my body, it's super responsive - which is useful when you can go 0 to 150 in ten seconds!" Harry enthused.

"Could I try it?" Mac ventured.

"Mione would kill me." Harry stated.

"Actually, she's the one who suggested you might take me for a flight if I asked."

"Really?" Harry was shocked. "Bet she regretted that instantly." Harry chuckled as Mac grinned and nodded his head in confirmation. "Well then, if she said I could - we'll have to use the _Disillusionment charm_ and it's probably best to fly at night, that way if any Muggles do look up they'll think the shimmer they see is just tiredness. Oh, and -"

"Don't tell Don." Mac finished. "That seems to be a reoccurring theme with you two."

"Well, in the past it's been because - for one reason or another - anyone working for the Ministry couldn't be fully trusted. But in this case it's because we like Don, and what he doesn't know he doesn't have to deny and get into trouble for."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash in the bedroom which had the two rushing over to investigate.

xxxx


	25. Chapter 25

I hope everyone is having a good time this Holiday Season!! Now to find out what that crash was -

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Hermione floated her trunk into the main bedroom with Danny not far behind. Looking around the room for the best place to put it, Danny suggested she place it at the foot of the bed. Having done that she proceeded to open the lid and sort through what was inside, taking out her toiletries and taking them into the en-suit bathroom. As she left the bathroom she noticed the Danny had cleared some space in the closet and a couple of the drawers so she could put her clothes away beside theirs. This made her stop short and blush at the reality of what was happening. Nervousness and a tinge of fear caused butterflies to bombard her stomach at the thought that she would be living with two men - and not in the way she'd shared a tent with Harry and Ron for all those months. Danny turned to her and, correctly interpreting her wide-eyed stare, went up to her and kissed her gently, pulling her out of her momentary shock and helping her to relax. They deepened the kiss for a while, their bodies pulling closer to the other as their tongues duelled, before Hermione reluctantly pulled away. _Very_ reluctantly. She really could spend all day kissing that man, but there was something about kissing him in the bedroom he shared with Mac that made it seem... illicit, somehow. She still wasn't sure of Mac's feelings for her, beyond the conviction that he couldn't stand back and let her die. Until she knew his feelings she'd have to respect his existing relationship with Danny.

"We should get unpacking." She told him as she gently pushed at his chest.

"Right. Unpacking." He replied before giving her a lascivious grin and heading back to the trunk, rummaging around within. He heard a gasp from Hermione as he began pulling out her underwear when suddenly she was at his side and pulling the items from his hands, her face bright red in embarrassment. "I'm gonna see them eventually." He couldn't help teasing her, and enjoying the new colour she managed to achieve in her awkwardness, before deciding that perhaps he'd go shopping some time - maybe for something a little less _practical_. '_I'll need to take Mac, he's more experienced at buying women's sizes_' he thought to himself.

Danny held up his hands in surrender when Hermione shooed him away from the trunk after depositing her items in one of the open drawers, deciding to sit on the bed as he watched her unpack. A task she went about performing efficiently yet quickly, folding items into the drawers or hanging them in the closet, almost as if she didn't want to give him time to examine any more of her clothes than he had. She would occasionally glance at him before turning her attention back to her unpacking, all the while biting at her lip.

"Youse can ask me anything." He said, trying to reassure her, and wondering what she was having such trouble asking.

"Will you answer honestly?" She retorted. "I'd prefer you to say that you don't want to answer rather than lie or try to find another way around answering."

"Okay, seems fair. What did ya want to ask?" Danny's curiosity was now piqued.

"How was your case today?"

Danny looked at the young woman, stunned. That was _not _what he was expecting her to ask.

"You don't have to answer, I realise that some people prefer to keep what they see in your type of work away from their home life. I just, I thought I'd ask in case you wanted to talk about it." She told him, putting away the last of her clothing and turning back to face him. "I may not always understand all aspects of what you tell me, but I can at least listen."

Hermione took a seat beside him, sitting wordlessly as she watched the memories of the case pass behind Danny's eyes. It had been very hard for her to ignore the emotions she'd been feeling from Danny all day, and knew that whatever had happened had been very difficult for him to deal with. Hermione was hoping he would accept her offer to talk about it.

"It's always harder when it's a kid. Worse when there's more than one."

He began haltingly, and she sat listening in silence, as Danny described how a last minute site inspection before demolition had revealed two young boys - one eight, the other six - had been left badly beaten on the third floor of the building. By the time the paramedics arrived on the scene the youngest boy was declared dead and the older one taken to the emergency department of St Luke's Hospital in critical condition. Mac and Danny, along with Adam, had processed the scene.

Adam had found a baseball bat less than five feet away from where the boys had been found and partially hidden under some tarp, but when Mac had removed the covering they discovered that someone had hammered a dozen five inch nails around the top three inches of the barrel so the sharp ends of the nails protruded - creating a homemade mace club. The clothes on the body of the six year old had rips all over them - many of them blood-stained - suggesting that the club had been used. From the paramedic report before they left the older boy's clothing was in similar shape, indicating the two had suffered some sort of attack. The Coroner's van had just left for the morgue with the body, and the three scientists where securing the evidence for transport when two kids crawled out of one of the construction debris chutes at the other end of the room, calling out for two other boys and asking if they were ready for round two. The two new boys looked to be the same age as the two victims, wearing shoe-boxes on their heads and holding a length of cardboard as if it were a shield.

It turned out the four boys had been playing a version of Knights & Serfs, and had held a great battle to protect their castle. Unfortunately, one of the boys had taken his baseball bat and decided to make it look like one of the things he'd seen in one of his older brother's comic books. The two knights - Joey Kimber and Billy Tranton - had taken turns at "fighting" with the two serfs - the two victims, six year old Eric Lloyd and eight year old Stevie Hart - who had sticks to use as swords. When Eric and Stevie didn't get back up, Joey and Billy just thought they were tired and realising they were too, went home to bed. It had taken Mac a while to convince the two boys that their friends were dead and not just playing a new game of hide and seek. Back at the lab, fingerprint analysis of the bat and the nails showed that Joey and Stevie had held the bat steady while Eric held the nails and Billy used the hammer which he'd led them to on the scaffolding outside one of the windows. All so they could play a new game.

"Kids shouldn't be killin' kids, y'know." Danny was sat on the bed leaning on his elbows, with his head in his hands. His voice was tight with the turmoil the three men had obviously felt during the course of the day, the idea that a children's game could result in death.

At some point during Danny's talking Hermione had moved closer, gently brushing her hand through his hair offering comfort as the emotions of the case came back to him - and her. When he finished speaking she put both her arms round his shoulders giving him a side-ways hug and kissing his cheek as one of her hands resumed stroking his head. She didn't know what to say to him to ease any of his hurt for the boys' lost childhoods, but the years with Harry had taught her that sometimes, just having someone _there for you_ could help more than any words. So she just held him, occasionally kissing his cheek, waiting until he was ready to talk again - and ready to accept whatever change of subject he suddenly came up with.

She therefore wasn't surprised when, after several minutes, Danny gave a cough and moved out of her embrace.

"So, what else ya keep in that trunk anyway?" Danny asked as he gave her a wink before moving to rummage round in her belongings again. She thought nothing of this having put away her more delicate items, until he stood up holding her jewellery box. She didn't actually keep her jewellery in there, instead she used it for -

"Hey! Youse got two of these thin's." Danny exclaimed as he took a golden ball from within the box, gasping when the tiny wings spread out and began flapping.

Unfortunately, when he gasped he also let go of the Snitch which began zooming around the room at full speed, finding the open bathroom door and hitting the glass partition of the shower, causing it to crack, and ricocheting back to smash into the wall-cabinet's mirror. Danny had to duck as the tiny ball whizzed through the doorway back into the bedroom and headed towards the bedroom door. The noise in the bathroom had brought Mac and Harry to the bedroom, just in time for the speeding Snitch to fly past the unsuspecting Mac before being caught by Harry as it headed for the dining table.

"Everyone alright?" Harry asked with a touch of humour in his voice. He joined Mac at the entrance of the bedroom to find a sheepish-looking Danny and Hermione shaking her head at him, trying not to laugh.

Mac went to the bathroom to inspect the damage, coming to stand beside Mia. He was just thinking how they'd have to be careful cleaning up the glass and wondering about using the shower when the glass was cracked, when he heard Hermione speak beside him.

"_Reparo_." She said to the room at large, and Mac watched as the crack disappeared from the shower stall, and the broken pieces of mirror returned to their original positions within the frame making that too, look as if it had never been broken. He couldn't help himself from going up to the mirror to inspect it, carefully running his hand along the surface trying to feel any residual cracks, turning his attention back to Mia when he found none.

Hermione gave him a smile and then went over to Harry and took the now calm Snitch from his hand. She walked up to Danny, who was still holding the box in his hands, and put the tiny ball beside its twin before looking up at him.

"_Not_ an indoor ball." She told him as she closed the box, removing it from his hands and placing it beneath her clothes in the drawers, tut-ting and mumbling. "Boys and their toys." Her voice was quiet, but still heard by the other three - making each try not to give in to the laughter bubbling in their chests.

"Sorry, dear." Danny said as he gave her a puppy-dog expression, his actions causing the other two to let go of their laughter and making Hermione smile as well - until she thought properly about what had just happened.

"Maybe I should keep my things somewhere else. Magical objects can be dangerous and you don't know how to recognise them, which just makes them even more perilous." Hermione began to worry.

"Or, instead, you could tell us what the items are and what they do, and tell us if they're safe to touch or not. And in that same vein - Danny and I keep our guns in a locked box kept in the kitchen, on the middle shelf on the side of the kitchen island facing the bedroom. You can't touch them."

"Trust me, I don't want to. But, your point is noted, and my more dangerous items are in my apothecary anyway, and that's always locked."

"You said earlier something about needing a place to brew?" Mac remembered. "And your apothecary is where you store your ingredients? Are the substances you brew dangerous as well?"

"Yes it is, and the potions I need to restock on aren't dangerous, but there are others that are decidedly deadly." She answered. "But for the moment, I'm not sure when you two had lunch but I'd be willing to guess the three of you are hungry by now. Why don't we make a start on dinner?"

The three men readily agreed and they all went out to the main room, where Hermione and Danny caught sight of all the groceries still out on the counter top.

"I thought you two were putting the shopping away?" She asked the other two as she made her way into the kitchen area.

"We sort of got distracted discussing magic - and flying." Mac said as he joined her at the kitchen island.

"I put away the chilled stuff." Harry defended himself.

"What about the frozen?" At this point Hermione had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she arched her eyebrow at him - in a look Harry was very familiar with by now.

"Um, he was playing with the frozen stuff." Harry was pointing at Mac, hoping to deflect her ire.

"You didn't say this was frozen. It doesn't even feel cold." Mac opened his left hand to reveal the collection of tiny objects in his palm - his hand had automatically closed in reflex when they'd heard the crash, and had remained so until he remembered the shopping. Danny came over to him and began poking at the tiny things just as Mac had first done.

"I didn't know until I emptied the other bags."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and a shake of her head as she started to open cupboard doors and proceeded to put the food away in their appropriate places while she explained why the food wasn't cold to the touch.

"A _stasis_ charm on the contents of the bag ensures there are no breakages, spills or defrosting, or even cooling of any hot foods. It's placed at the same time as the items are reduced, allowing them to be placed in pockets or bags without messy consequences. The charm also prevents you from feeling the difference in temperatures." Hermione turned to the three as she finished speaking and held out her hand. "Though, I think it's time they were put away now. Don't you?"

Mac gave her a sheepish look, much to the amusement of Danny who unsuccessfully tried turning his chuckle into a cough, before dropping the items into her outstretched hand. He then moved round behind her and began putting the rest of the shopping away while Hermione filled the freezer, and Harry and Danny pulled out the tall stools on the other side of the island and sat down to watch them work.

"You know, I think this is the first time in quite a while that this kitchen has been properly stocked." Mac commented as he put the last of the food away - earning him a 'tut' from the woman beside him.

"Somehow I have no problem believing that." She realised she'd spoken louder than she thought when she heard Harry and Danny quietly laughing. Her cheeks instantly flamed and her eyes went wide at her rudeness. "I'm sorry."

Mac gave a chuckle of his own.

"It's fine. The hazard of shift work, I'm afraid. Often it's just easier to pick something up on the way, than have to cook when we get home." He told her. "It's rare for us to work just the one shift, or even get a case finished in one shift." His voice faded away as he thought about the case they'd had that day, before he gave a shake of his head and continued. "Well, thank you again for providing the food Mia. As you got the food, I think it's only fair that we make dinner." He offered as he motioned for her to join Harry on the stools. "You're welcome to join us Harry."

"Thanks, but I think you guys should enjoy your first meal back at home on your own." Harry replied as he stood, catching Hermione completely by surprise.

"Harry?"

"Besides, I think I might like to do the same." He finished as he made his way to the door.

"Except you don't actually have any table or plates to eat off. Or a bed for that matter." She tried arguing as she followed him.

Harry stopped and turned to smile at her as he was over-come by memories of having to remind her that she had magic during their first adventure together.

"I am a wizard you know." This did not get the smile he expected, she was just too worried about him - not that he would ever complain, especially after he'd discovered that she truly was the only one to actually worry about _him_ and not what he was supposed to accomplish for the world. He softened as he looked her in the eyes, having one of their silent conversations as Harry's eyes assured Hermione that he would be okay, while hers told him that he could come back whenever he wanted, even for no reason. Harry smiled warmly at her and bent forward to kiss her forehead.

"You are welcome here anytime Harry." Mac said as he walked round the kitchen island to join Danny standing just behind the pair.

"Thanks. Goodnight you guys." Harry replied, giving a wave as he turned and took the last few steps to the door. He stopped and looked back at Hermione before he closed the door behind himself. "Set your wards."

Then the door closed, leaving the trio to settle in to their new living arrangements.

xxxx


	26. Chapter 26

Season's Greetings!! Hope everyone had a happy (and safe) time last week - and there weren't too many drunks on the roads!! ~ Kitty

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

At the sound of the door closing Mac suddenly found himself engulfed within Hermione's arms as she quickly hugged him before her hands moved from his back to his face, bringing his head down to hers as she kissed him on the lips. He was so taken by surprise that he barely had time to react before she pulled away from his lips, her eyes wide and her face rapidly turning scarlet apparently shocked by her actions herself.

"Thank you for saying that." She told him in a small nervous voice, still trying to believe she'd actually kissed him - and hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"He's your family, Hermione. We're not going to prevent you from seeing him again." Mac told her gently. He'd needed a second to be able to respond, still reeling from her soft kiss. Bad enough that having her in his arms again had filled him with the familiar - yet still disarming - sense of belonging, but the feel of her lips on his - even for those few seconds - had been marvellous. Her lips were so soft, so full compared to Danny's thinner lips, and Mac had gotten so used to the feeling of Danny's stubble, that he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to kiss the silky lips of a woman. By the time Mac had got past his surprise and wanted to deepen his enjoyment of the kiss, she was already pulling away and the look on her face stopped him from trying to recapture those lips once more.

"I was about to say that too." Danny pouted, making Hermione smile despite her lingering embarrassment and she leant up to give Danny a kiss as well.

"Thank you too." She told him.

"Well, I think we were getting dinner, weren't we. Do either of you have any preferences?" Mac asked the other two as he moved back into the kitchen.

"Nah." Danny replied as he took his seat again on one of the stools.

"Would you like any help?" Hermione asked as she moved to join Mac.

"No, it's fine. Why don't you sit with Danny while I make the food."

So Hermione joined Danny at the island and watched as Mac prepared a pasta meal, and the three talked about Hermione's day and what Harry's new apartment was like. Hermione noticed Mac's reluctance to discuss his day - and the case he and Danny had worked - and allowed him to direct the conversation as he wished. The conversation didn't stop as Hermione helped Danny set the table and Mac brought the food over, but was instead changed so that the meal was spent telling anecdotes about their colleagues at the lab - which, somehow, then turned into a discussion of the weirdest cases they'd dealt with. There was a mixture of amusement and unease as the two men told her about the whiz-kid who built his own Bond car - complete with lasers, the ability to self-repair and to spout blue flames - and the con-man who went straight only to build his own Ark in preparation for the world flooding - even going so far as to obtain pairs of various animals. Danny took great delight in making the other two shudder as he told them of the time a hundred thousand dollar jewel-encrusted cockroach made its way out of his victim's mouth (neither Mac nor Hermione were sure if they were grateful they had finished eating by that time or not), while Mac decided to one-up him by telling them of the case he and Stella had for Halloween the month before where a man died in the middle of a zombie mob, _after_ having crawled out of his own grave. Hermione, for her part, told how she and Harry had smuggled a fast growing baby dragon out of school, and stole a Hippogriff before it was to be wrongly executed. The two men were intrigued by her description of the half-eagle, half-horse creature and this led to questions about other magical creatures they hadn't heard of so Hermione spent some time talking about kneazles (and her beloved cat Crookshanks), bowtruckles, nifflers, fire crabs and thestrals - she avoided telling them about the blast-ended skrewts, preferring to forget about them herself - before telling them what she'd read about the creatures native to America such as clabberts, dugbogs and jobberknolls.

At some point the three had moved to the lounge area, where Hermione had taken a seat on the sofa with Mac sitting the other end of the two-seater and Danny on the floor leaning against the other man's legs. Sometime during all the talking drinks had been obtained and Danny was finishing his second bottle of beer while Mac and Hermione were both on their second glass of wine - though she wasn't sure which of the men had provided the drinks. Hermione was the first to feel the lateness of the hour when a yawn escaped her and Mac pointed out that it was approaching midnight yet again. She excused herself to go have her bath, but then confused the two men when she walked out of the bedroom with her toiletries and pyjamas.

"Where are you going with those?" Mac asked from his seat.

"Um, I thought I would use the other bathroom, that way you two could have the bedroom to yourselves for a while. I can take a Dreamless potion and sleep in the other bedroom to give you privacy if you like."

"Ya don't have ta do that." Danny said as he stood up.

"Hermione, use the bath in the bedroom. If Danny or I need to we can use the other one, you should go and relax." Mac told her as he walked over to her, noticing her discomfort as he got closer.

"It's just that, you two haven't had the chance to be together since you've been staying with me, and I thought you might like to spend the first night back in your own bed getting, reacquainted." By the time she'd finished her cheeks were bright red and she'd given up even trying to look either man in the face - which is why she missed the look that passed between the men as Danny came to stand by them.

"Does the idea of us together make you uncomfortable?" Mac asked quietly - It was something neither man had considered - and caught Hermione's attention as she instantly brought her eyes up to his.

"What? No. Of course not." She told them before noticing the confusion on both faces and realising they thought that to be the cause of her discomfort. Oh dear. "I just don't usually talk about this subject, that's all." Her quiet confession made the two men smile and relax again.

"We'll work on that." Danny said as he gave her a wink, renewing her blush.

"I'm afraid neither of us are teenagers anymore, at least I'm certainly not." This comment earned Mac a snort from Danny, though he continued. "Sex can become less important the older you get. It certainly doesn't occupy our minds as much."

"Hmph. I personally doubt age has anything to do with the male libido - Picasso was in his late sixties when he fathered his last child, and there have been men who have fathered far later than that." Hermione replied, equally unconvinced as Danny. "Sex, and other forms of intimacy, are ways of demonstrating attraction, love and appreciation - and those concepts are ageless. I simply thought you might appreciate some time alone together."

"Let us worry about that. Youse go have your bath in _our_ bathroom." Danny told her.

Letting the argument go, Hermione walked back into the bedroom and through to the bathroom to start running her water, closing the door behind her.

xxxx

Danny snaked his arms round Mac's waist and pulled the other man into a kiss, tugging at Mac's lower lip and giving it a soft bite before letting go and switching to the upper lip and giving that the same treatment, this time running his tongue along the lip instead of biting it. Danny broke away slightly only to have Mac chase after him, capturing his own lips before taking advantage of Danny's open mouth and slipping his tongue inside, running it along Danny's tongue then exploring every crevice of that hot mouth, as his arms pulled their two bodies closer. Until Danny pulled away with a smirk.

"Not so important, huh?" Danny stated.

"I was trying to calm her nerves." Mac argued, maintaining their contact from the chest down. "She didn't need to know just yet that you still have the drive of a teenager."

"Just tryin' ta keep up with youse, old man." Danny managed to reply just as Mac pulled him into another demanding kiss.

Danny eagerly responded to the kiss, running one hand through Mac's hair while his other began pulling the older man's shirt and tee from his trousers, enough to allow Danny's hand to rest on the bare skin of Mac's back before gently easing beneath the waistband of his trousers and then pushing their lower bodies even closer together. Each man could feel the other's increasing arousal and mutually moaned into the kiss, deepening it further. Danny's hand moved lower down his lover's back to knead the fleshy mound of Mac's rear as his other hand moved beneath the tee shirt to his chest, lightly scraping his nails across the other man's torso and enjoying the twitch of reply at his hip. Mac's lips left Danny's to move along the stubbled jaw line and down his throat until gently sucking on the younger man's Adam's apple eliciting another moan as Danny arched his neck to allow better access as Mac moved to Danny's neck kissing and sucking down the line of his vein until his reached the pulse point. Danny gave another shameless moan as Mac gently bit the skin at his pulse point before soothing the bite with his tongue. Mac's hands were as busy as his lips as he pulled his lover's top up, revealing the firmly muscled flesh beneath, running his hands across Danny's waist to his back, mapping the ripple of the muscles below the skin as Danny moved.

Mac gently walked the two back into the lounge, steering them to the longer sofa, his lips only briefly leaving Danny's skin to remove the younger man's top before quickly reclaiming his lips in another kiss until he felt them jolt to a stop as the back of Danny's knees met the edge of the sofa. Mac pulled his mouth away from the kiss to give Danny a slight shove that had the now topless man sprawled on his back. Mac allowed himself a second to enjoy the delectable sight his lover made, before gently crawling over him kissing his way up and across from the navel back to Danny's throat, lingering to lavishly attend to the well defined chest - first one side, then the other as the man below him arched his back for better contact - before finally taking Danny's lips once more and their passion drove their kiss. Danny's nimble fingers unbuttoned Mac's shirt, pushing it off the other man's shoulders to allow Mac to finish removing it as he began inching the undershirt up, lightly dragging his nails up Mac's sides as he did so. They finally broke the kiss as Danny brought the undershirt over Mac's head and both that and the shirt were discarded somewhere behind Danny's head leaving both men naked from the waist up and as Mac covered Danny once more the two each let out pent up moans, at last being able to feel skin on skin for the first time in almost two weeks and provoking Danny into pulling Mac onto him more and capturing his lips in a desperate kiss equally returned by the other man. Even through the layers of fabric each man's desire was obvious, Mac's position over Danny being perfectly aligned to allow friction to build until Mac pulled away, both men gasping for breath.

"Maybe we could use a shower too." Danny suggested in a still breathless voice.

Mac wasted no time dragging the younger man to his feet and heading to the other bathroom to resume where they left off.

xxxx

Hermione came out of the bathroom just as the two freshly showered - and satisfied - men walked into the bedroom in their nightwear. Hermione's face was flushed and sweaty, her hair damp along the hairline and she seemed quite restless. When she looked up to see the two men she managed to turn a deeper crimson and she couldn't look either man in the face. She hadn't realised when she made her suggestion that she would be subjected to each and every reaction Danny had to Mac's touch - making for a _very _steamy bath particularly after she'd given in to what she was feeling and had used her hands travelling across her own body in an echo of the sensations she was receiving from Danny. Mac silently wondered about her appearance and interpreting the new accommodations to be the cause of her unease, he moved to stand in front of her at the side of the bed as Danny moved to the other side and began moving the covers back in order to get in.

"Relax Hermione. It's going to be just like at the hotel - we're just sleeping." Mac told her in a gently reassuring voice as he rubbed both her arms in what he meant to be a soothing manner.

Hermione tilted her head up and gave him a weak smile. '_Easy for you to say - you're not the one left hot and bothered here_' she thought to herself as she took the necessary step towards the bed and began getting in - momentarily removing her from the teasing touch - only to then be pulled into Danny's body while Mac settled behind her. Danny's face was close enough that her breath mingled with his, lingering desire from the two men's earlier tryst still evident in his eyes, forcing her to close hers in an effort to rein in her thoughts as Mac's arm went round her waist and started gently tracing circles on her stomach as he once again whispered to her to relax. '_Right. Relax. Just ignore the rampant hormones going through you and go to sleep_' she told herself, rather unconvincingly - especially when Danny's hand went to settle on her hip, and she could feel his fingers lightly stroking her even through the fabric of her pyjamas. At that point she was pretty sure they were trying to kill her with frustration, but she had no idea what to do about it and didn't yet have the courage to act out the images that had been running through her mind for the last half hour. She was therefore very grateful when Mac decided to try distracting her from what he thought was her nervousness.

"What did Harry mean - set your wards?"

"Wards are, well I guess you'd call them security devices. Being on the run for almost a year will teach you to set your strongest wards as soon as you stop to make camp. I set mine as soon as Harry closed the door." She told him, pleased to hear that her voice remained steady, despite the constant fluttering in the area below her stomach and the unabated heat from between her legs.

"And what do these security devices do?" Mac kept her talking, while also continuing to rub along her stomach.

"They'll alert me if any magical being comes within ten feet of the walls of the apartments, they'll warn me if someone is trying to sneak past or into the apartments, they prevent any hexes from being cast within the walls of the apartments, and they'll stun anyone apart from me or Harry that tries to apparate directly into the apartments. I'll need to get an example of Don's magic to allow him past my wards - just in case there's ever an emergency." She told them, feeling herself calm slightly at the rather mundane conversation.

Mac also noticed that she seemed to calm a little as she talked.

"Feeling better? Enough to go to sleep?" He asked her.

Hermione hummed her reply, not trusting her voice to speak and not reveal her disappointment at not being able to realise her own desires, as the two men had. Danny gave her a sweet kiss to the lips before leaning up and kissing Mac behind her. Goodnights were quietly exchanged and the three drifted slowly to sleep.

xxxx

As Hermione came back to consciousness she became aware that something was different. She was lying on her right side for once, and the scratching of stubble she felt at her neck told her that it was Danny lying above her, which meant that it was Mac she was draped over - her head resting on his shoulder with her nose at the base of his throat. The steady and even breaths blowing across her ear told her that Danny was peacefully asleep, for once, and she took a small moment to revel in the feel of the body beneath her. Mac's body was firm beneath her, though not as angular as Danny's, and she closed her eyes and let her body tell her what other differences there were between the bodies of the two men.

It was as she was enjoying the feel of the body beneath her that she felt what had woke her up as Mac gave a shudder and she looked up at his face to see it contort into a grimace at whatever image the nightmare he was trapped in was showing him. Hermione tilted her head up and began whispering comforting words into Mac's ear as she used her free hand to stroke his hair back at the side of his head, just as she had done to Danny the day before - and as she had often done to Harry over the last year before her own nightmare took over their nights. Without waking, Mac's head moved to rest against hers and his arm came up to clasp the hand that was stroking his hair, holding it firmly in place against his face as he struggled against whatever it was in his dream, and she lightly stroked her thumb across his cheek still murmuring soothing endearments as she tried to ease him out of the nightmare and back into peaceful sleep.

Eventually the nightmare seemed to dissipate and Mac calmed in his sleep, still holding her hand to his face as his face nuzzled against hers for a few more minutes of sleep before gently waking. As his eyes opened they met hers, and his surprise to find her awake was overshadowed by his shock as she looked at him with such sincere concern. His eyes asked her the question he was unable to voice.

"You were having a nightmare," she told him gently, keeping her voice quiet so as not to disturb the man still sleeping above them.

"I don't feel like I was." Mac's quiet voice was tinged with his confusion at this.

"You slept on for a while after I got you to calm." She reassured him, lightly stroking her thumb across his cheek once more and making him aware that he was actually holding her hand against his face - though he didn't let go.

"You couldn't wake me?" He sounded slightly concerned by the thought.

"I didn't try." Again her voice was quietly reassuring, but his eyes asked for more. "I've found that it's less disconcerting for the person if you can get them back into peaceful sleep, rather than waking them from whatever images are haunting their sleep."

She was fascinated at how his thoughts could be seen in his eyes as they were so close, and she saw him process how her nightmare had previously affected her and then wondering where her experience could have come from. It was then Mac who could see the subtle changes in her eyes before she told him.

"Harry had the weight of our world put on his shoulders, and he felt the responsibility of that quite keenly, particularly whenever there was a death. Add in a psychic connection to evil incarnate that was frequently used to send him nightmares, consciously and unconsciously, and you have a very haunted young man. Whatever peaceful sleep he got over the last three years was a blessing. And then he ended up dealing with my nightmares instead." She explained, her voice pained and even in the low early morning light Mac could see the shine of tears in her eyes for her friend. There was silence for a moment, until she broke it once more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him, and when he looked reluctant to answer her, she decided to hazard a guess. "Danny told me about the case you had yesterday, and I know that it was very difficult for him - it was very difficult for me to feel his turmoil and not be able to be there for him. Are you going to try and tell me you weren't just as affected?"

Mac's eyes took on the same haunted look he'd had yesterday and her heart went out to him once again.

"It was hard on all of us, but I was pleased by the professionalism Adam and Danny showed throughout the case. It was hard for me to talk to the other two boys, and I know Danny, but Adam especially, found it hard to process the evidence, and they did their jobs outstandingly well - I was proud of them both."

"A reflection on their teacher." Hermione gently commented.

"Perhaps." Mac quietly replied, though looking a little doubtful.

"Did you tell them that?" She asked. When Mac looked slightly confused, she reiterated. "Did you tell them how well they'd done on such a difficult case?" This earned her an odd look.

"They're not children Hermione." He told her, moving his head away from her slightly to get a better view of her.

"So you think adults don't need encouragement once in a while? I'm sure you tell them when they've done something wrong, though. Telling someone when they've done something well doesn't negate a criticism for something done wrong, but it does let them have a sense of balance. Too much criticism without praise only does harm in the end." She argued.

Mac thought deeply about her words, even as he noticed movement from Danny who turned his cheek against Hermione's neck to place a kiss there before he opened his eyes and groggily bid them both good morning.

xxxx


	27. Chapter 27

Sooo so sorry to those who have been waiting all day for this - my computer developed a glitch yesterday morning that could only be fixed by a complete system restore ... uuurrrrghghghgh!!! I have spent all weekend getting the blasted thing back up to working standard - so much for my planned weekend of writing (as they say, the plans of mice and men... what is the end of that quote anyway?!). Luckily I kept a backup copy of my story on a memory stick, so I only lost half a days writing yay!! The downside is everything I thought about writing this weekend is soo far in the back of my mind I'm having difficulty remembering. Que sera sera. {sigh}

Okay, pity party over.

Thank you so much to everyone who takes the precious time to leave feedback - you are angels who know how to make a heart feel good!! Enjoy

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

When the two men had left for work it was with the assurance that Hermione would be fine staying at the apartment as she still needed to brew her replacement potions. But first, as soon as they were gone, she apparated over to Harry's apartment to check on him - like hers, his wards were set to allow her through them. It wasn't that Hermione thought anything bad was going to happen to him once he was out of her sight (and care) per say, it was just that it would be the first time he'd been on his own - at least since starting school and gaining friends. She found him in the room he'd chosen as his bedroom, sound asleep on the transfigured bed. His face showed no signs of any distress, and the covers weren't thrown off him as they usually were when he'd suffered a nightmare, which made her hope that he'd had a peaceful night. Without disturbing him, and happy with what she'd found, she apparated back to the apartment to begin replacing her potions.

Collecting her handbag from her trunk, she went through to the second bathroom on the other side of the combined apartments. The bathroom looked as if it was rarely, if ever, used which made it perfect for her purposes - plus there was an empty storage closet in the wall opposite the shower so she would be able to use her magic to enlarge the small space, making it larger than the bathroom itself, and use that as her potions lab without interfering with the appearance (or the use) of the bathroom itself. After enlarging the room Hermione took a couple of old hairclips out of her bag and transfigured both into two benches each long enough to place ingredients on - with a separate area for chopping - and a heat protected area for her cauldrons which was lower than the rest of the work area to allow space for a fire below the cauldron. Between the benches at the far end she placed her apothecary - returned to normal size - and opened it up to remove her two cauldrons from the bottom and placed them on the benches over the fire area. She then began taking out her various ingredients and began the process of potion making - beginning with the burn healing paste.

Just as she'd finished the paste and was letting it cool before transferring it to individual pots, she received a call from Danny asking her to meet for lunch and had just enough time to fill her jars before leaving to meet him. In the end Stella joined the two of them for lunch and asked Hermione herself if she and Harry wanted to have Thanksgiving lunch with Stella and the two men the day after next. Mac had apparently wanted to join them for lunch but had got stuck on a call to Chief Sinclair so was unlikely to be off the phone in time. As it was - and as usual - the two criminalists only had a few minutes to spare for food before heading back to their evidence at the lab, and Hermione returned to her potion brewing in her own lab. Although she did call Harry to remind him of Stella's invitation and to see if any of his furniture had arrived yet.

The rest of her afternoon was spent over her two cauldrons brewing various potions and pastes, timed so that when she finished chopping ingredients for one she had time to stir the other, or adding ingredients while the other heated, etc.

xxxx

Danny entered his apartment with Flack in tow. Mac had told them that Hermione needed an example of Flack's magic for her security spells so the Detective had headed over with the younger CSI after their shifts were over. There was no sign of Hermione in the apartment, yet both men could smell _something_ in the air though Danny couldn't figure out what the smell might be. He followed the pull in his soul and led the other man to the bathroom, surprised when they found it empty before noticing the closet door was ajar and there was light around the edges. Danny reached the door first and opened it only to be stopped, stock still in amazement. Okay yes, he'd seen a building pop up out of nowhere, but he _knew_ this closet wasn't this big yesterday.

While Danny was trying to figure out the whys and hows of the closet space, Don was mesmerised by the silent woman standing at the right hand bench who was finely grounding a substance with mortar and pestle. After several silent minutes of grounding the substance must have been milled to her satisfaction as she began adding the powder to the simmering potion, in a constant yet precise stream that was poured with her right hand as she stirred with her wand with her left - taking exactly thirty seconds to complete each stir. Once the powder was completely absorbed into the mixture she reduced the flames under the bubbling cauldron and set an egg timer before turning round to the other bench and the cauldron with the smoking purple mixture. She then began using a silver dagger to crush some yellow Murtlap tentacles before picking up her wand and stirring the mixture counter-clockwise five times at precise two second intervals, then adding the crushed tentacles and stirring clockwise eight times at the same speed before extracting her wand and tapping the side of the cauldron twicen before setting a second egg timer. It was when she turned round to the previous cauldron that she noticed her two visitors with a start.

"Oh! Hi, welcome home." She looked behind them slightly after her greeting. "Did Mac have to stay at work?" She asked

"Nah, he's gone over to Potter's to help with furniture." Don replied as he gave a small dig of his elbow into Danny, rousing the other man.

"Hey." Danny said in greeting as he walked over to her and gave her a soft lingering kiss hello.

Don took the opportunity to look at the substances in the cauldrons before going over to the apothecary and looking inside, moving various vials and jars around to see the labels. Danny's curiosity had him joining the other detective and was just reaching inside the wardrobe himself when Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Danny, guns!"

"What?" Don turned quickly, his hand going to his personal sidearm while Danny quickly extracted his arm from the vicinity of the cupboard.

"I don't touch your guns, you don't touch my apothecary." Hermione reminded Danny as she stepped up to them, giving Don a quick smile as he relaxed again.

"Right. Ya keep the dangerous stuff in here." Danny said, though this didn't stop him from leaning in a little further to get another look inside.

"I'll say." Don agreed, once more reaching into the stores and lifting a succession of various containers. "Ya got Veritaserum, Polyjuice potion, Living Death, Felix Felicis and Wolfsbane potion. None of these look store bought either."

"Of course not! It's much better if you brew your own, not to mention easier - _and_ cheaper in some cases."

"_Youse_ brewed these?"

"Of course I did, who else? Don't look at me like that, I've brewed some of those for years now - it's just books and cleverness. Harry is the one with any real power."

Don just gaped at her speechless, which amused Danny to no end - it seemed his witch was more highly skilled than she let on. Hermione simply looked at Flack and turned to Danny and giving a shrug of her shoulders before turning back to the silver substance and began decanting it into individual glass vials and labeling them appropriately. She placed a couple into the medicine chest at the end of the bench and put the remaining vials in the apothecary. Don's eyes followed her movements, until he noticed something else.

"Is that a whole mandrake?" By the sound of his voice Don Flack was past stunned and heading towards dumbfounded.

"It's silenced! Besides it's asleep. They're awkward to cultivate, and I wasn't sure what we might be up against so I borrowed one from the greenhouse at school." She explained.

"Acromantula venom? _Basilisk venom? Blood? __**Fang**_?" Flack was now looking at her wide-eyed in alarm. "Where the hell you'd get hold of Basilisk parts?"

Hermione was about to answer when her internal Potions-Clock told her that seven minutes were almost up and she moved back to the first cauldron and she picked up a small measuring cup to begin pouring a syrupy substance into the simmering potion the instant the timer went off, taking exactly three seconds for all of the syrup to join the potion. With three stirs of her wand clockwise the cauldron emitted a light silvery vapour before Hermione declared "_done"_ under her breath and turned back to the two men, answering Don's questions as if he'd only just asked them.

"I harvested the parts from the Basilisk Harry killed in our second year, so don't worry they're not from the Black Market. And the Acromantula venom was from Aragog - Hagrid was kind enough to obtain some for me before he buried the creature."

"Harry killed a Basilisk? In ya second year!"

"What's a Basilisk - I don't think ya've mentioned those yet?" Danny interrupted, Don's agitation breaking through his amusement at the other man's reactions.

"A Basilisk is a giant snake that can grow up to 50 feet in length with sabre-like fangs, and whose venom will kill you within minutes - unless you happen to have a Phoenix nearby to cry for you, as I'm not sure there's any other antidote. More dangerous than the venom are its eyes, which kill you instantly if you look in them."

"And you faced this thin' in ya second year? When youse were how old?" Danny asked as his worry began to match Don's.

"Twelve. And I wasn't with Harry when he faced the serpent." Seeing how worried the two were becoming she tried leaving the story there.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Don asked - and Hermione wasn't sure if it was rhetorical or not. When she busied herself checking the still bubbling purple potion - that still had a few minutes left until it was finished - Danny queried her too.

"I _wasn't_ with Harry," she repeated firmly, before adding in a quieter voice "because I'd already faced it by then and been petrified. Harry and Ron had to go through that particular adventure without me." Seeing the looks of panic on the two faces she was quick to properly explain. "The Basilisks stare doesn't kill if only seen in a reflection - you have to look it directly in the eye - otherwise it just petrifies you. By then I'd found out what was attacking the Muggle-borns and was carrying a mirror with me to see round corners."

"It only attacked the Muggle-borns?" Don exclaimed in disbelief.

"It was a Voldemort thing." She told them dismissively and was saved from further questions for the time being when her second timer went off signifying that the last potion was finished allowing her to be genuinely occupied with transferring the wound cleaning potion into pots and marking them up before putting them away. "I made a lasagne for dinner if you want to join us Don. It should be done shortly." Her voice was light and she gave them an innocent look as she closed the apothecary and picked up the restocked medicine chest as she made her way to the door, not even turning at the entrance to see if they were following, leaving the two men staring open mouthed at the doorway.

"She did not just -" Don muttered.

"Oh, hell no." Danny echoed as both men left the enlarged closet, neither noticing the sound of the door closing and locking after they left.

When the two men made it out to the lounge area, it was just in time to see Hermione let go of Harry only to pull Mac into a similar embrace, going up on her toes to whisper something in his ear. Hermione was just letting go of Mac when Danny's voice rang out.

"'Scuse me! Petrified?!?"

"Mione has some Restorative Draught. Who's petrified?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No-one." Hermione answered with a touch of annoyance in her voice. Seeing the look in his eyes she explained a bit further. "I... collected a bit more than a fang when I was in the Chamber." She added with a one-shouldered shrug.

"Eewwww. Gross. That thing had to reek by then!" Unfortunately, Harry's exclamation caught a part of Hermione's memory.

"Harry James Potter, you had better only thought of that _now_, because if that's why you sent us down there instead of going yourself -" she let her sentence trail off, leaving the threat unspoken.

"_No_ I swear." Harry was quick to say. "Besides, as I remember, you _volunteered_ to go down there. And now I know why." His tone suggested he should have realised the possibility of her doing so - then curiosity got the better of him. "So, what did you take in the end?"

"Oh, ya know - blood, venom, scales. Pretty sure I saw flesh too." Flack replied for her and watched as Harry gave a full body shudder. "I'm with ya there."

"Sometimes I wonder at what she'll do for her potion ingredients." Harry commented.

By this time Hermione was glaring at the pair with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed over her chest, almost growling as her breath was expelled.

"Is there a problem?" Mac asked calmly, wondering what information he was missing.

"Oh it's just that she almost died - but apparently that's _not_ a problem!?!?" Came Danny's reply, which was quickly confirmed by the look of distress shared by the other men.

"But she didn't." Harry said quietly. "Because she's Hermione, and she's brilliant - the smartest witch in a hundred years - and she was smart enough to have a mirror with her. Anyway it was years ago. Why do you need to bring it up again now?"

"Ah, we're just learnin' about youse so-called _adventures_." Flack said sarcastically.

"If they're having a problem with second year, it's probably best not to tell them anything more." Harry suggested very quietly to his best friend, forgetting that Mac was standing just behind him and therefore unaware that the older man had managed to hear the whispered words. As well as Hermione's reply.

"Agreed."

Seeing the earnest look shared between the teens Mac decided to give them a temporary reprieve by changing the subject.

"Something smells nice." This earned him such a look of gratitude from Hermione that Mac's breath caught in his throat, which only served to emphasise the thumping of his heart when she also smiled at him before going into the kitchen area and checking the food in the oven.

"I made a lasagne, if someone wants to set the table? And you still haven't said if you are staying for the meal Don."

"I invited Harry over for a meal as well, though I didn't realise you were cooking something." Mac said before Flack could answer.

"What were you planning on eating then?" Hermione asked, worried that he might of had other plans.

"I was thinking of having something sent in, but I like your idea better." He reassured her.

"I don't mind tryin' a bit of that, besides Mac said youse needed ta talk ta me." Don said.

"Yes, I just need an example of your magic, that way you can have access through my wards - just in case of an emergency. It might be an idea if Harry has an example too." She told him as she was putting the finishing touches to the salad.

"What if he tried without that access?" Danny asked as he finished laying the table and moved to hover over Hermione.

"I wouldn't try that mate." Harry advised in all seriousness. "Be a bit nasty."

Coming from the Boy-Who-Conquered and having seen for himself examples of Hermione's skill, Flack decided to take the younger wizard at his word.

"Okay, what kind of example do you need?" He asked just as Hermione was taking the food out of the oven.

"Anything will do - just to be able to recognise your magical signature." She answered. "But as the food is done, I think that can wait until after dinner. Thank you Danny." She said as she saw him take the warmed plates from the oven and start moving them to the table.

As he passed by her he leant down and whispered in her ear.

"We're gonna talk later." He said, letting her know that the matter of her yearly 'adventures' was not finished with - just delayed until they were alone.

Mac took the salad over as Hermione brought the lasagne, and the five sat down to a pleasant meal as the conversation moved on to other topics, including the new furniture that had arrived for Harry's apartment that day, and what was still to arrive. Harry then asked if Hermione had managed to get all of her potions done or if she still had some left to do, only to be told that she had just finished the last two before he and Mac arrived. The talk eventually turned to the holiday Mac and Danny were taking - an event in itself as according to the other two, Mac never took time off so for him to have three days of no work was going to be an interesting experience. If the two men had made previous plans for their days off these weren't discussed, which made Hermione wonder that she was impeding in their lives even further and decided to ask them later when the other two had gone.

After the meal, as Hermione had cooked, Mac told her to go sit down while he and Danny cleared away the table. This allowed them the opportunity for Flack to give Hermione an example of his magic in order for her wards to recognise his magical signature.

"_Orchideous_." Don conjured a bouquet of peonies and presented them to Hermione with a flourish, earning him an audible growl from the kitchen area. Deciding it was time to take his leave Flack bid them all goodnight before asking Harry if he wanted to join him at the _Ring_ for drinks - an offer that the younger wizard easily saw through as an excuse to gain more information about the happenings of the last few years. Seeing the determined look on the older man's face, Harry reluctantly agreed and the two wizards left the apartment.

Leaving Hermione alone to deal with her own two inquisitive detectives.

xxxx


	28. Chapter 28

Well, I've reached the part of my story that is virtually completely written in my head, which means I am a few chapters ahead again. Sooo, I thought I'd go ahead and post this one.

As ever - I hope you're enjoying how this story unfolds, and eternal thanx to everyone who takes the time to leave me reviews-questions-comments - you are the best _ever!!_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

As soon as the door closed on their guests Danny turned on Hermione once more, dragging her over to the sofa and pulling her into his lap as he sat down, holding her securely within his arms so she couldn't get away again. Mac took a seat beside him, placing Hermione's legs over his and holding them with his hands so she was effectively captured by both of them.

"Youse almost died." Danny repeated.

Hermione sighed and looked at him with patience.

"Danny, the Basilisk was five years ago." She gently told him - but only succeeded in getting a look of disbelief from both men.

"You say that as if you're trying to convince us it's a good thing. How can the fact that you were even younger then be an excuse for not worrying?" Mac asked her, his voice was gentle as hers had been, but Hermione could hear his unease - just as she could feel it from the man holding her waist.

"For the last seven years of our lives there has been a mad man trying to do one of two things - regain a body and therefore his full power, and kill Harry. When he wasn't doing one, he was attempting the other. That snake was just one of his attempts. Really we were lucky that most of his attempts were done from a distance, it helped to prepare us to some extent when we had to face him or the Death Eaters in person. You still have to watch my dream?" She asked the pair, receiving confirming nods. "Then you know what facing them was like. And you know that I've faced tougher opponents than a snake trying to look at me."

Feeling the continued anxiousness from Danny, and still seeing the concern in Mac's eyes she placed a hand against each of their cheeks, and gently brought their three foreheads together kissing each of theirs as she sent waves of calm through the Bond before placing her head against theirs - all three pairs of eyes closing at the contact.

"He's dead now. The last few of his followers are being rounded up. It's over. Please let it go and leave the badness of the past where it should be." She asked them quietly, feeling Danny's arms tighten around her waist as Mac's went round her too as the older man breathed in deeply.

"I need to understand the dangers you faced." Mac said tenderly as he moved his head away, lifting her head by her chin to look at him, hoping she would understand his need. Hermione gave another deep sigh.

"I don't think you can. I can tell you about the spells used but it's difficult to explain the war to you in a way that would make you understand. It's not like Muggle warfare at all. It's more... I don't know... it's almost more personal. We don't kill from a distance with a sniper scope and a bullet - instead people die from being hit by a green light. And they did so frequently. The Dark Wizards we were fighting against believed in blood purity, despite the fact that they followed a half-blood. They believed that only those of pure blood descent deserved to have magic, even going so far as to say that Muggle born's like me actually killed pure blood infant wizards or witches to get their power. I was a target because I was Harry's friend. But I always going to be a target because not only am I Muggle born, but I'm the brightest student of our year and I'm good at magic - and according to their beliefs I shouldn't have been either of those. Any of the pure blood students should have been better at magic than I am, but the reality was their magic was often weaker. It was just... how life was. But it's over now." Hermione tried smiling at the two. "Besides, that was England, and this is the States. A place to start over - begin living instead of fighting all the time."

She said, not quite pleading but almost, hoping they would understand her desire to keep those events in the past.

"We're just trying to understand the woman you are Hermione." Mac told her gently. "Everyone is shaped by the events in our lives, just as these events have shaped you. If we know of these events we can understand the person they've helped you become."

Hermione was looking at him and could see the sincerity within his eyes, a look shared by Danny, and was able to recognise the logic of his words, but was still reluctant to talk about her 'adventures' as they had been called - particularly those that had become more and more dangerous. But Mac was right. If she expected them to answer any of her questions about their lives, then she would have to be willing to answer theirs - it was only fair.

"Alright then, what did you want to know tonight?" She asked the two men, who then shared a look before answering.

"Nothin'." Danny answered.

"We have the whole day off tomorrow, we can talk about it then. Tonight, we relax and enjoy ourselves." Mac added.

"Didn't you both have plans for your day off tomorrow?" Hermione asked the two men the question that had been bothering her earlier.

"Yep - spend the day in bed! So no change there!" Danny gave a lascivious smile as he gave her waist a squeeze. Mac also gave her a smile confirming their previous plans were uneffected.

"I'd guess your plans weren't for _talking_ though!" Hermione said pleased when she thought she'd managed to keep the blush from her face for once, though Danny still felt her embarrassment - which made him think of something else.

"Er, is there a limit to the distance on feeling the Bond we have?" He asked, then watched as she went beet-red - and thus answering his question for him. Danny went red himself at feeling their shared embarrassment and gave a little cough. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologise - I made the suggestion after all." She managed to find enough voice to say. A quick look at Mac's face told her he didn't yet realise what they were talking about and she suddenly couldn't find her voice again in order to tell him. _'Please please please don't ask'_ her mind screamed, then inwardly groaned a second later.

"What suggestion?" Mac asked, mildly wondering how Hermione managed to go a colour he'd never seen before. When he looked at his lover he saw Danny's own reluctance to answer, but he simply waited patiently - not saying anything - until the other man finally caved and explained.

"Remember when she was taking her bath last night?" Danny began. Mac gave a nod as Hermione buried her head in her hands, and putting her reaction with the talk of the Bond the two shared he suddenly remembered that she felt whatever Danny felt - which meant...

"I'm sorry, we forgot about the Bond." Mac tried to gently lift her face up - finding it a struggle as she fought him - until he was able to look her in the eyes as he spoke.

"You don't need to apologise - Danny loves what you do to him." Once again the words were out of her mouth before she realised what she was saying and her eyes went wide with horror as she tried to stand up and get away from the two men - the speed of her actions catching them enough by surprise that her legs were on the ground and she was rising from Danny's knee when Mac's arms shot out, catching her by the waist and spinning her round as he pulled her onto his lap, this time facing Danny who captured her legs again and held them on his lap just as Mac had done.

"That's why you were so jumpy after your bath." Mac stated with a small smile.

"I wasn't _jumpy_, as such. I was... restless and just needed a while to... cool off." Hermione replied, her voice trailing away at the end in contrast to the rising colour of her cheeks.

"Restless because you were uncomfortable?" Mac continued to prod her.

"No. Well, maybe... just - oh Merlin please don't make me say it!" Hermione replied, managing to find a new height of discomfort for her, and burying her face in her hands once more as she wished she knew how to change the conversation away from this particular topic.

The two men looked at each other and each realised the phrase she couldn't bring herself to say - they had been satisfied, but she'd been left frustrated. Mac looked at the woman hiding her face as he considered this new information, while Danny's face was split by his grin.

"'S'okay. Another thin' we can work on." Danny said as he began moving his hand up her leg under the fabric of her trousers. An action that quickly caught Hermione's attention and she looked up abruptly catching his hand, pulling it away from her leg before he had the chance to feel the scars there. When he looked at her in confusion she gave him a weak smile as she delicately removed her legs from his.

"I never got to ask either of you how your day was." She grasped at the question as soon as it entered her mind, hoping they would allow her out of this somewhat uncomfortable conversation.

Mac had watched as she suddenly grabbed at Danny's hand, wondering for the reason. It hadn't looked before as if she didn't like being touched by either of them, on the contrary she often leaned into their touch. But then... he tried to remember if the previous contact had been on fabric rather than bare skin. Once again he wondered about her experience with relationships and sex, whether Danny's touch - however small - was too intimate for her at the present time, and reaffirmed his vow to not to pressurise her - or let Danny do so either. It didn't occur to him that she simply didn't want them to feel her scars.

"Oh, it was great fun." Mac followed the change of topic, though his voice dripped irony that was easily heard by the other two and caused Danny to laugh while it was Hermione's turn to look concerned. "I had meetings with the Chief of Detectives and the Mayor, then department reviews and staff evaluations. All in all - a great day." Mac explained with the distaste he felt at having to be behind a desk all day easily heard in his voice.

Without thinking about what she was doing, Hermione put her arms round his neck and gave Mac a hug, feeling him tighten his hold on her waist as she did and placed a kiss to his cheek before pulling back again, letting him see her smile.

"Yeh, it's hard bein' the boss." Danny commented.

"Well, think of it this way - with those done they have less reason to call you on your days off." Hermione said, trying to ease the displeasure of a day of paperwork.

"Oh don't worry! Stella has instructions to only call me if there is a bomb in the City." Mac said. "Besides, they can all cope without us for three days."

This brought a chuckle from Danny as if he wasn't quite sure about that. Or was it that he thought Mac wouldn't cope with being away from the lab for that amount of time?

"Are you sure you didn't have other plans for your days off?" Hermione asked again, still feeling guilty at interfering with pre-laid plans.

"Hmm, stay in bed on Wednesday, go to Stella's for dinner on Thursday, do whatever we want on Friday. I still don't see any change." Danny repeated.

"Relax Hermione. We were just going to spend the time together, and we're still doing that." Mac reassured her.

"Except now you'll have someone else hanging around too." She argued. "I could always go visit Harry if you two still wanted your time in bed alone." She offered, earning a laugh from Danny as he stood up and went over to the kitchen. Hermione looked at Mac - who was chuckling at her himself.

"You're not getting out of your explanations tomorrow that easily." He said with a laugh, and she pouted that they saw through her so easily.

Hermione looked towards Danny in the kitchen before looking back at Mac and taking advantage of the other man's absence.

"Thank you for going over to see Harry today." She quietly told him, her gratitude shining from her eyes.

"It was nothing." Mac replied gently. "Besides, he'd finished organising everything that had arrived by the time I got there - though I suspect he might have used some magic. And like I said - he's your family and he cares as much about you as you do him."

"No, it was more important than you know - that you thought of him. Harry's wellbeing was never that important to anyone else - their priority was keeping him alive in order to defeat Voldemort. Him being happy, or even cared for, just didn't enter their considerations. Thank you. It means a lot to me too, I love him dearly." She explained, giving him another kiss to the cheek just as Danny returned with beers for each of them and a glass of wine for Hermione.

Mac stared at the woman sitting on his lap, not quite aware of the conversation the other two had started, as he considered a new realisation about the young woman's fierce devotion to her friend. She cared so much about Harry because no-one else did, and she felt he deserved to feel loved - trying to shower him with enough love so as to replace all those who should have cared about the boy throughout the years. Just as she was willing to care about him - Mac - because he was already a part of Danny's heart, and life. Hermione had a generosity of heart that he'd never encountered before and was grateful that he had been given the opportunity to know the young woman. He was brought out of his reverie by her quiet laughter.

"Somethin' funny?" Danny asked - apparently he didn't know the reason for her laughter either.

"I was suddenly wondering how Harry was doing under Don's inquisition." Hermione replied with another laugh, causing the two men to chuckle too.

"Flack's interrogation techniques are very effective." Mac informed her.

"You'll see how ours work tomorrow." Danny reminded her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively bringing on her blush, though Hermione was at ease enough to chuckle with him too.

Conversation flowed easily from one subject to another, and at some point during the evening Hermione slid off Mac's lap to sit beside him on the sofa. Eventually she excused herself to go have her nightly bath.

"We'll keep our hands to ourselves this time, and let you actually relax in your bath." Mac told her with a smile as Danny gave her a wink.

Hermione smiled as she went into the bedroom and collected her nightwear before heading into the bathroom to begin her nightly routine. She added the vanilla essence to the murky water and slid into the soothing heat of the healing potions. She was just laying her head back on the edge of the tub behind her when she was startled by the door opening - only just stopping herself from sitting up in her fright. The door opened an inch, letting steam escape into the bedroom, and remained there and Hermione let out a sigh and relaxed into the water once more when she felt Danny close on the other side and heard Mac's voice through the small gap the door had made - though his words were to disrupt her sense of peace once again.

"You certainly like your baths." Mac's voice was slightly muffled from the other side, though Hermione could still hear his words. "And you take a shower in the mornings too."

"The baths aren't about cleanliness, like the showers are." She replied, hoping - futilely - that they would leave the matter be.

"Den what are the baths for?" Danny's accent was stronger tonight, and Hermione guessed that he was tired - she couldn't think of a reason why he'd be angry - which, she'd noticed, was the other reason his accent would become more pronounced.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione finally answered; her voice soft as she reluctantly spoke of the damage done - so soft that the two men opened the door wider to hear properly and she was grateful they allowed her the dignity of standing behind it and out of sight.

"The baths are about healing, and maintaining what healing has been done." She began. "Lestrange did a lot of damage; well, you've seen what she did. It's taken a lot of magic, and time, to heal the amount I have so far, and the three potions I soak in each night are to maintain that level of healing while trying to promote additional healing. It's to make sure the wounds stay closed, even if not yet being able to remove the scars." She hated having to admit how much damage she'd allowed to be done without a fight (at least that's how she saw it, no matter what Harry said - after all he wasn't there was he?).

"Why'd ya need Harry a few nights ago?" Danny asked gently, his voice louder now they were in the room, though still on the other side of the door.

"The nightly potions do most of the work, but they are still not enough, and once a week I have to actually apply the potions _after_ the bath as well. I can't reach my back so Harry comes in to do that when I've finished."

Hermione turned her head to look at the door, wondering at the silence from the other side, when she heard the movement of feet on the tiles and the door closed, leaving her alone in the room once again. Hermione wondered how they could watch her injuries each night, yet hadn't seemed to consider the severe scars she'd been left with - let alone how long the many injuries had taken to heal.

xxxx

When Hermione came out of the bathroom she found the two men lying in the bed having just separated from a heated kiss by the feel of it. They each moved over a bit making space for her between them and had left the covers pulled down to the end of the bed to make it easier for her to get in without having to climb over one of them. She groaned inwardly as she realised they had decided to forego tee shirts that night, as the two men lay there wearing only their underwear. Well, at least they'd had the decency to wear shirts last night, or it's likely she would have combusted from the heat of being between the two. Tonight was going to be frustrating enough - being able to touch their bare chests yet still not sure if she's allowed to enjoy the pleasure.

It wasn't as if either of them had explicitly asked her to move into their apartment with them, it had just been assumed that she would when the three were comfortable with each other. And while Mac was kind and thoughtful, Hermione still wasn't certain if his fondness went beyond that of caring for a friend. When Danny kissed her it was with passion, but Mac only touched her to soothe, and he'd only kissed her once - for comfort, and that had been to her shoulder. Hermione desperately wanted more, but wasn't confident enough of her place within his affections to act on her desire - and didn't know if she even had the right to do so. Maybe things would change now that they were in their own apartment - and without Harry sleeping in the next bed.

She was thinking this as she lay down between the two men and they helped her pull the covers up over themselves, as always Danny's arms immediately moving to take hold of her and she felt the joint soothing of their souls the contact brought them. For a split second Hermione found herself wishing that she had a similar connection to Mac before being overwhelmed by guilt at the thought - it wasn't as if she or Danny had any control over how they felt and wishing that same lack of control on the other man was wrong. It would be no better than what Ron had tried to do to her. As it was, being with Danny meant accepting Mac, which left the older man as the only one of the three with the freedom to choose how he feels about the relationship.

She lay with Danny's head on her shoulder and the rest of his body half-lying on hers, her legs trapped beneath his just as his arm held her tight, while Mac lay on his side beside her, his head on the pillow beside hers and his arm across her waist beneath Danny's, clasping the other man's elbow. Danny nuzzled his face into her neck, gently placing a kiss to the skin at the base of her throat before laying his head back down and whispering goodnight to them both. Hermione placed a kiss to his head in reply and then turned her head towards Mac to whisper her own good night. Her breath caught in her throat as he echoed her words and looked at her with such tender care that she'd never seen directed at her from anyone before.

Hermione gave him a smile and closed her eyes for sleep, trying to calm the thoughts in her head. When Danny had edged closer to her throat Hermione had felt dread for a spit second until his lips had touched her and her insides relaxed before she'd really had time to tense. In those milliseconds her mind was filled with just one thought - what if he finds the scar that slices the side of her neck? The _glamour_'s she put on each day hid her more obvious scars from view - but not to the touch. Had Danny placed his lips just an inch above where he had, Hermione had no doubt she'd be seeing that all too familiar look on his face - the look everyone had when they actually _saw_ her.

She truly hoped to never see that look on either of their faces.

xxxx


	29. Chapter 29

Good Morning! Hope everyone is having a good weekend - I'd like to admit I'm currently have quite a productive one (yayayay). Here is the next installment for anyone who feels like reading - and Many Thanks to everyone who _is _reading!!!!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

As promised - or was it threatened - Danny kept Mac and Hermione confined to the bedroom for most of the day on Wednesday. As was often the case, Danny was the first to wake up finding himself on his back with Hermione curled into his side and Mac spooned behind her. He gently turned onto his side to face her, nose to nose, and brushed his hand along her cheek before lightly caressing her lips with his. The hand on her face moved round to the back of her neck to gently caress that spot where her neck met her shoulders, while at the same time he applied more pressure to her lips alternating holding her upper lip and lower lip between his own. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Mia respond and begin to wake, pulling away when he felt her eyelids flutter against his cheek. As Hermione lazily opened her eyes Danny was able to see desire within them particularly as they focused on his lips, and he quickly took advantage as he seized her lips once more this time finding his kiss returned with passion as she ran her tiny hands along his chest, moving them up to his head to hold him in place.

When they eventually parted for breath Danny opened his eyes to see that Mac was awake and watching them intently. Hermione noticed the direction of his stare and turned her head to look at the man behind her, very conscious of the fact that the two men in the bed with her were both partially naked and extremely close - which really did not help the pounding of her heart or the fire that burned within her. She couldn't stop the hope that filled her heart at the thought of waking up like this every morning, particularly as the two men leaned up to share their own morning kiss above her, increasing her heartbeat further as she watched the pair - the only words that came to mind were '_dear Merlin_'. Hermione found herself running her tongue along her lips as she desperately wished she'd be kissed by Mac next, particularly when her own desires were combined with the sensations she was receiving from Danny. It felt like her body was on overload and she couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips.

The sound caught the attention of the two men, and they parted to look down at her, both pairs of eyes filled with desire though the look in Mac's changed as he looked at her, and Hermione's breath caught in anticipation as he lowered his head towards her. Only to be filled with disappointment when he didn't kiss her at all, but simply whispered an apology within her ear before lying down once more at her side. Hermione closed her eyes to hide her disappointment, surprised to find herself struggling against tears at the force of her emotions and was extremely thankful when she felt Danny's lips on hers once more giving her an outlet for the passion she felt. She attacked the kiss as if their tongues were duelling for life and death, as if the very breath of life could only come from him.

Danny had felt the stab of disappointment go through Hermione at whatever it was Mac had said to her, felt it overwhelming the desire that had been there before. That was not how he wanted to start his morning and he found himself leaning down to kiss her, feeling an electrical charge as her passion returned - enhanced by his own. After a while he began softening the kisses as she calmed, until finally pulling away once more, seeing the contentment in her eyes that he was feeling from her. When he smiled down at her Hermione's look changed to gratitude and he knew she realised the reason for kissing her again. He leant down and whispered in her ear, just as Mac had done.

"It's gonna be okay." He said, and Hermione truly wanted to believe him otherwise waking up with the two men would not be as pleasant as she'd thought - more like torture, and really, she had enough of that already thank you very much.

At some point each of them left the bed to complete their morning routines, but they always returned, though the three ended up lying on the bed with the covers folded down at the bottom. They talked gently, a little bit about their families, a little bit about their pasts, some about the lab and their friends there, and eventually talking about Thanksgiving and the meal they'd be sharing with Stella the next day. Hermione asked what the dinner usually entailed and whether she should bring anything or not. From the description Mac gave it sounded like a Christmas dinner in England, so Hermione thought she'd be quite familiar with whatever might be expected of her at the other woman's meal. This led to the two men reminiscing about the first case each had shared with Stella, and their first cases as new cops, as Hermione listened with rapt attention.

Throughout the talking they continued lounging on the bed, the two men on their sides facing Hermione in the middle, and small light touches constantly being exchanged - whether it was brushing the hair off Hermione's face, clasping fingers with Danny, or simply fingers lightly stroking up and down arms - and this time Hermione found the light caresses to be soothing, especially when combined with the gentle conversations.

When they began to feel hungry after an hour or so after they woke Danny started to wheedle and cajole Hermione into using her magic to bring them something for breakfast from the kitchen without any of them having to get up. Mac had lain there quietly throughout Danny's coaxing, curious as to whether she would give in, and by what she could do with her magic. It was only when Danny suddenly straddled her and began tickling that Hermione finally gave in and agreed to summon breakfast from the kitchen. A few seconds later, as Danny was moving to allow Hermione to sit up once more, the door opened as breakfast entered - consisting of cartons of juice and milk, along with butter, cereal and bagels as well as the various glasses, bowls and eating utensils needed. Mac watched as the items drifted into the bedroom, catching the cartons of milk and orange juice before they could land on the bed, just as Danny caught the bowls and one of the glasses while Hermione caught the other two as the food landed gently on the bed in front of Hermione.

"You know," Mac began, "I really thought it would take me longer to get used to that."

"Get used to what?" Hermione asked.

"To see things flying around on their own." He said with a grin and making her smile in return.

"Yeh, imagine what else she could float." Danny remarked suggestively as he edged towards her once more.

"I'll float you off this bed if you try tickling me again!" Hermione threatened him, though her eyes shone with amusement. Mac chuckled beside her as he quite believed she would, and Danny made a show of pouting until both Mac and Hermione leant over, each placing a kiss to his cheeks.

The three placed the various items on the bedside tables having poured out bowls of cereal for each of them, and settled back to eat - the two men leaning back against the headboard while Hermione sat in the middle of the bed, facing them. Danny found great humour in the sight of the tough Mac Taylor eating a bowl of Cap'n Crunch for breakfast.

After finishing the cereal, Mac wondered how they were going to toast the bagels without going out to the kitchen to which Hermione simply smiled and pointed her wand at the bagel in his hand, lightly toasting it with a silent incantation and forcing Mac to switch it to his other hand when the heat reached his fingers. After buttering the slices he took a bite, giving her a wink and declaring it '_perfect_' before finishing it off. Danny waited until she'd toasted his bagel as well before he started asking questions.

"Where do youse keep that?"

"Harry bought me a thigh holster last Christmas." She answered. "I always wear it, but most of the time it's spelled so it's not seen."

"Ya even wear it in bed?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Hermione sighed and looked at Mac.

"During your time in the Marines, were you ever posted to warzones?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Did you ever let your guard down while you were there?"

"No."

"Being hunted is much the same - it will keep you on your guard, ready to run or fight with a second's notice. Constant vigilance." Her last two words were spoken as if they were a sad memory, and the two men each decided to leave that for another time.

"But youse said the fight was over now, the guy's dead. Shouldn't ya be safe now?" Danny pointed out.

Hermione gave another sigh, wishing that were the case. She looked again at Mac hoping he would understand, and was grateful when he answered for her.

"Sometimes it can take a while, when you get home, to break that mentality. You're always on guard - ready to act at the slightest sound that might be an attack." Mac remembered.

"Harry and I are both suffering that a little I guess."

And thus began Hermione's explanation of the last seven years, beginning with Voldemort's possession of Professor Quirrell and their efforts to keep the Philosopher's Stone from him in their first year. She told them of the various events over the years; the spells used and the Dark Magic; the fear, and the deaths. Their betrayals and anger, the joys and defeats, and their small victories - and all the while as she explained she still wasn't certain they could fully understand what she was telling them. But they listened attentively, asking questions at various points for clarification like the good detectives - the good criminalists - they were, trying to gain a better understanding of the perpetrators and the crimes committed. Occasionally one of them would ask her to demonstrate a spell, and when possible she would.

xxxx

The next time they wanted food one of the men would go out to the kitchen and quickly grab food that could then be prepared back in the bedroom so they didn't interrupt the woman's flow. For this reason they ended up eating sandwiches and salads, having an indoor picnic in the bedroom which would have been quite romantic - if not for the developing awareness the two men had of the dangers the teens had faced. Either Flack had left out a lot of information when he told them before of what had happened in England, or there was a lot people on the outside didn't know.

Mac was just considering this when there came a tapping noise from the window and the three turned to find a Kestrel tapping its beak against the glass as it tried to get their attention. Hermione rose from the bed and went over to the window wondering who the letter might be from, only to be filled with trepidation when she saw the American Ministry of Magic seal on the envelope, so much so the poor bird had to peck it's treat from between her fingers when she wouldn't give it to him after a couple of calls. The fact that the bird had to yell for a treat and Hermione's apparently entranced state at whatever the letter was, drew the men's curiosity as each got up to see what was so fascinating about an envelope that she hadn't even opened yet.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Mac asked as they reached her and he stood beside her as Danny hugged her from behind.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Danny read the envelope over her shoulder. "Why are the magic cops writin' to you?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione's worry was easily heard in those few words as she opened the envelope to read the letter. As she did a note fell out and Mac bent to retrieve it.

"It's a note from Don. "_You guys are lucky this came through to my desk. Good to know Mia is settling in – here's the paperwork you need. Flack." _What paperwork?" Mac asked as he peered up from the note only to see Hermione bite her lip in that way she does when she's reluctant to say whatever's on her mind.

Danny tightened his hold around her waist when he felt Hermione try to move way and he settled his head on her shoulder to look down at the odd parchment in her hands.

"Are we in trouble or somethin'?" He asked from beside her ear.

"No." Hermione replied, though she sounded more like she was saying yes, then she went back to silently biting her lip as she re-read the document once more.

After several moments of her silence – and her refusal to look at either man - Mac gave a tilt of his head towards the bed, receiving a grin from Danny as the younger man then picked Hermione up by the waist and carried her over to the bed and sitting her between them both - never releasing his arms from around her waist the entire time.

"I've done too much magic today." Hermione said quietly by means of explanation, though this didn't help either man's confusion.

"There's a limit on how much magic you can do?" Mac queried.

"Normally no, but remember that I told you about the Secrecy Act, that magic isn't supposed to be done in front of Muggles. And I've been doing that all day." She explained further.

"But, I thought we were exceptions ta that." Danny recalled.

"To recognise an exception, the people in charge have to be told about it." Mac realised, which led to another question. "Who actually knows you're here, or why?"

"Well, the Weasleys know about the Blood Contract as I was at the Burrow - their house - when we found out about it, and I went to Professor McGonagall to learn more and ask her advice. But from then on I did all the research on my own until I found Danny, and then I only told Harry that I was going to New York."

"That's all? Ya ain't told anyone else?" Danny asked, hurt that she would hide their relationship from everyone she knew.

"Well I didn't exactly know what I'd be finding - the type of person you might be, or if you were even free to marry." She rationalised, leaving out the facts that he wasn't fee to marry her and that she still wasn't sure there would be a marriage.

"But now ya found me and ya do know." Danny argued with her, sounding as if he expected her to put out an announcement the next day, while Hermione looked at him with troubled eyes.

"So, who actually knows about this?" Mac asked quietly watching her intently, he could tell there was something she wasn't saying but he couldn't tell what that might be.

"Well, of course Harry knows, and you've told Detectives Flack and Bonesera."

"And that's it? No-one else knows about us?" Danny virtually demanded.

"I would have thought that was better for the time being, until we know things for sure." Hermione told him quietly, earning an odd look from Mac that she couldn't interpret.

"What's the paperwork?" He asked before Danny could say something that might be regretted later.

"Um, it's a form I have to fill out - that _we_ have to fill out - that states that I live here, with you, and the nature of our relationship." She informed them.

"So, ya fill that in and ya don't get inta trouble doin' magic in ya own home." Danny clarified.

"No, I don't." Hermione confirmed

"Then let's see what we need to fill out." Mac said as he took the parchment from her hands and began reading the document himself.

It turned out to be a fairly simple form that the three had to sign confirming that one Miss Hermione Jean Granger, a recognised Witch, now lives at 12A/G St Joseph Apartments, Bridge Street, Brooklyn along with Mr Mackenna Taylor and Mr Danny Messer, both recognised as Muggles. As for the description of their relationship, Hermione put just one word - _Bonded_ - being unable to think of how else to describe their trial arrangement. After all three had signed, Hermione placed the parchment into a new envelope and gave it to the waiting Kestrel for return delivery, who stopped preening and left as soon as she opened the window once more. As Hermione watched the bird fly away her thoughts were troubled by the significance of the papers they had just returned, and particularly by the fact that Mac either hadn't read through the form properly or was unconcerned that they hadn't completed the form correctly to legally bind their intentions.

"So youse officially live here now!" Danny said with a wide grin as he stood and embraced her once again, and Hermione felt the happiness within him seep into her soul, making it lighter. However her eyes were on Mac, and she was still not sure if this was something he truly wanted, whether this relationship was something he could do. She wondered if either of them realised the significance of the papers they had just glibly signed, and she found herself hoping that maybe Mac just hadn't read the part that stated the requirement of blood for the form to be officially recognised.

xxxx

That night as they slept, Danny and Mac talked during the dream as they pinned Memory-Hermione's tiny body in between theirs with the knowledge that they could protect her from some of the injuries to come. Even with the evidence of their own eyes to tell them what the dark haired woman could do with a flick of her wrist, it was still difficult for the two men to comprehend some of the events Hermione had described that day, and Mac wondered once again about being able to read those files Flack had about the fight against the man called Voldemort.

"Well, it was bound ta been reported in the papers. There must be back issues we can check through." Danny suggested.

"That's true." Mac replied. "But remember how Mia said they were controlled by the Ministry for a while, and they didn't exactly report the truth during that time."

"Yeh, there's that." Danny agreed reluctantly. "But there's gotta be other sources we can try."

There was no time to think about this though as their tormentor asked about the sword before sending the spell to slice at Memory-Hermione's skin. Having watched so often, each man knew by heart where each cut began and ended, and this time Danny placed his arm across Hermione's stomach where the first would go as Mac knelt to place his arms across her hips for the next cuts. They were not able to cover all the areas that would be cut this time and Memory-Hermione still bled, but where their bodies had been in contact with hers, there appeared more shallow cuts, with less blood flowing from each.

Neither man knew yet what to do about the _crucio_, but at least they had found a way to protect her from such severe blood loss - though this was little consolation as she lay on the floor being crushed.

"We still haven't told her about _this_ yet." Danny remarked as he placed a tender kiss to the unconscious woman's forehead as they waited for the man to come in and signal a renewal of her pain.

"No."

There was something in Mac's tone that caught Danny's attention.

"Is there some reason we shouldn't?" He queried.

"No, no real reason not to." Mac wasn't looking at Danny as he answered and was instead intently examining the woman lying in front of them. When his words were met with silence from the other man, he resumed voicing his line of thought. "She still doesn't seem conscious of the dream or anything that happens within it, and she doesn't appear to be aware that we've altered parts."

"That's true, but is that reason not to tell her?" Danny persisted.

"No, not really. But if what we manage to do here has no effect on her in reality, is there a point in mentioning it at all? I don't want to give her false hope Danny, not unless we know for sure we're doing any good." Mac reasoned, and Danny saw his meaning well enough.

"If it makes no difference, why do we try?" The younger man still needed answers.

"Can you honestly just stand back and watch her suffer?" Mac replied, just as the door opened and the man they now knew to be their tormentor's husband walked in. Although Mac would be hard pressed to say he'd ever noticed any love between Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

When Hermione was woken up for the next round of pain the two men took their positions front and back of her, once again creating a human shield around her. They stood between her and the fireballs to come, and because of this she remained on her feet when it came time for those horrendous flaying spells. Danny stood in front of her as close as possible with his head resting against the side of hers allowing him to place gentle kisses down her neck, while Mac stood just as close behind her with his head the other side of hers.

"If we can't stop the cuts, we have to move back to let them be sealed." Mac said gently, yet loud enough for the other man to hear as Danny felt the balls of heat go through him in their effort to impact the woman he was protecting.

The idea of letting the witch burn Hermione, when that was one of the things they could save her from was galling but Danny knew Mac was right - the only reason Hermione was alive and in their arms in real life is because she didn't bleed to death when the wounds were closed. Danny hoped with every fibre of his being that they could stop the gouges, even if only by lessening the severity of the cuts. The wait felt like an eternity, until Mac pulled back very slightly to see what damage had been done to her allowing Danny to peer over her shoulder. The grin that split his face at the cuts criss-crossing her back was matched equally by the one he found on Mac's when each looked up again as Mac pressed up against Memory-Hermione's back once more.

Cuts.

Not gouges.

Accompanied by this new knowledge each man seemed to hold the woman in their arms just a bit tighter in the midst of the final onslaught of explosions, cuts and burns until peaceful sleep came to the three.

xxxx

The first thing Hermione became aware of was the feeling of being safe and protected. She'd become accustomed to the feeling of being protected since she started sleeping between the two men, but this morning there was something different about the feeling, something more. Danny was holding her so tight that it was almosty difficult to breathe yet the rest of his body was relaxed in sleep as he lay pressed into her side as close as possible. While on her other side Mac lay over her, almost possessively, his head was lying against hers and his right arm lay across her body, his hand holding her face and keeping her head against his. And she couldn't see sufficiently with her eyes to be certain but she thought she felt the curve of his lips in a smile against her cheek as he slept.

But it wasn't their positions that provoked the feeling that something was different, she was sure of that, and it took her several moments to realise what exactly was different, and when she did, she was stunned by the knowledge. This morning there had been none of the lingering effects of torment that she always woke up with. It wasn't that she woke with any sort of pain or even discomfort, at least not since sharing her nights with the two older men, but there was always that _knowledge_ of what had transpired, the lingering vulnerability and the remembered humiliation of everything that happened in that room. Yet this morning, as she lay surrounded by arms and bodies and legs, she felt only peace as her soul rested lightly, surrounded by a feeling of... Well she wasn't quite sure what it was really - it was warmth, and comfort, and being treasured.

When Hermione was younger she once asked her mother how her parents had met and how she had known that he was the man she loved. Her mother had told her that while at College they'd attended the same Christmas Ball and he'd asked her to dance, and while in his arms she'd felt safety, comfort, strength, warmth and happiness together with the overwhelming feeling of love. That, her mother had told Hermione, was when she knew they would spend their lives together. At the time young Hermione had dismissed the story as a bedtime fairytale, but as she lay there between Mac and Danny that morning she knew what her mother had meant. Hermione realised that was the difference - what she felt in that moment of time was how she thought love should feel like.

xxxx


	30. Chapter 30

Hey there - hope everyone has had a good weekend! Apologies to those who don't like it, this chapter is a fluff piece - but it's cute and I like it. Hope you do.

**Chapter Thirty**

As the morning wore on Hermione began to worry about the up-coming dinner at Stella's - well, as they were going over for two o'clock, it was probably more like a late lunch. It was irrational really, but she was worried about doing the wrong thing, saying the wrong thing while at the other woman's apartment. Most of all - and not irrational at all to her mind - she was worried about looking like an uncouth, unappealing youngster next to the beautiful older woman. In an effort to look calmer than she felt she picked a random book from one of the bookshelves and took a seat on one of the sofas. The book she'd chosen turned out to be about blood spatter analysis, though it took her several minutes to realise this as she wasn't actually reading it - at least not properly. Reading, and the attaining of knowledge, had always been soothing to her - though not so much this time - and at least the book would allow her to understand at least one aspect of the two men's job.

But still, there was something about the dinner with Detective Bonesera that just made her jittery. At school the only boy to notice she was a girl had been Viktor, and that had had disastrous consequences. Then Ron had been convinced by everyone else that they should be together, regardless of whether either of them actually felt that way about the other. These facts meant that Hermione was under no great illusions about her attractiveness. Oh she didn't consider herself ugly by any means, especially as she had taken the opportunity in fourth year to correct her teeth, while her hair had naturally tamed itself over the years, but so often in the common room she'd been subjected to debates by the boys as to who was the prettiest girl in the school where her part in the discussions had been purely for her opinion rather than actually being considered for the contest. She was just one of the guys, and at the time she had accepted that what with having more important problems to deal with like Harry and Voldemort and passing her exams.

But now everything was different. She was bound to a handsome, intelligent man and because of this was also compelled to accept his equally handsome and intelligent partner. She had convinced herself that things had been going well with the three up till now, but now she was faced with being in a situation where the two men could compare her with someone who was probably far more appropriate for either one of them. Stella Bonesera was tall, intelligent, beautiful, and feminine - compared to her Hermione was a tiny, just barely pretty child, and part of her was afraid that Danny, and especially Mac, would realise that after this meal.

If Danny noticed the state of her emotions, or if either man noticed how long it took Hermione to read even one page of the book she held in her hands, neither man chose to say anything. Instead Mac took the chance to complete some paperwork he'd brought home while Danny caught up on his latest forensic journals. When it was time to leave to go meet Harry and be on the way to Stella's, Hermione suddenly found her book being taken from her fingers as Danny then set it on the coffee table in front of them as he took a seat beside her. He gently cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss that was soft and enticing, parting from her lips before air became an issue as he then traced kisses along her jaw-line to her ear where he whispered softly to her.

"Relax. Ya beautiful. It's just a meal, and youse are the only woman I'll ever be interested in."

Hermione felt the sincerity of his words, but found she could not ignore the truth of them enough to accept the comfort they tried to offer. Danny had admitted himself that he just wasn't attracted to women, but neither his nor Hermione's emotions, or opinions, were in question. Mac's were. And really he was the reason she was unsure of this dinner with the older woman. As Danny helped her to stand Hermione looked over at Mac with his kind eyes and gentle smile, yet she still couldn't see anything in his expression that told her how he felt about her. As the man in question helped her into her coat and the three of them headed off to meet Harry at his building before going on to the subway, Hermione contemplated her own feelings towards one Mac Taylor.

In the short time she'd known him Hermione had found Mac to be far more complicated than he would first appear to someone. He was always gentle with her yet he held great strength that enabled him to do his job, to see the things he did everyday and still think the world to be a good place, and full of good people. He spoke of his time in the Marines, and his decision to follow that with joining the police force, as if it were a calling that he simply obeyed, deeming both to be means of protecting his country and its citizens. He wore his Detective badge as he once wore his Lieutenant stripes as if both were a badge of honour, so that when harm was done to one of his fellows, or doubt was cast upon them, he took it as an attack against that honour.

Whenever he talked about his team at the lab it was always with a sense of pride in his tone, at their effectiveness, their skill at gathering and processing evidence to catch the criminals and put them away. As protective as he was of all those who wore a uniform, he was intensely protective of the members of his team, and although he never used the word Hermione had the feeling they were more like family to him than just work colleagues. Though his face was often stony, Hermione had learnt to pay more attention to his eyes than the expression on his face, and whenever the subject of that family came up they shone with care and devotion, and she hoped one day - she wished that one day - he would have that look in his eyes when speaking of her.

Danny had been right that first morning - it was very easy to love Mac Taylor. Or perhaps it was better to say that it was difficult _not_ to fall in love with the man. He was fiercely devoted, honourable, kind-hearted and loyal. He listened to her opinions - _truly _listened - without ridicule or dismissal as if her opinion had value, and he gave the impression that he _wanted_ to hear what she had to say not just whatever facts or figures she managed to find out. He listened to her ideas, questioning her, making her explain or rethink them - he challenged her as no-one else had ever bothered to do. Yet he never made her feel as if she were only valued for her mind, he treated her as if she were a whole person with emotions and problems of her own, not just ideas and knowledge.

As much as she loved Harry, she'd always been left to handle any problems she had on her own - no matter how much he always depended on her to solve his. Everyone in the magical world had been the same, only valuing her for her proximity to Harry - as much as Harry was only The-Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione was only Harry-Potter's-Best-Friend. For the first time in her life Hermione felt as if she were important to someone other than her parents.

Danny Messer and Mac Taylor asked about _her_, not her life with Harry. They got angry when she mentioned getting hurt, they comforted her when she talked of losses, and they laughed when she did. And she knew, without any doubts, that she loved them both - with all her heart.

xxxx

After leaving the subway, Danny and Mac led Harry and Hermione to Stella's apartment, arriving moments after Flack who was just shrugging out of his coat as Stella let the four in. Warm greetings were exchanged by old and new friends alike, and just as Hermione had suspected Stella Bonesera looked stunning in a form-fitting black dress and (albeit, unintentionally) making her feel somewhat drab in the blue dress she'd chosen to wear as she reluctantly allowed Mac to remove her coat and hang it up with the others.

Harry looked to be quite uncomfortable in the surroundings at first, even though he certainly fitted in wearing the new dark grey suit Hermione had insisted he buy during their earlier shopping trip, and Hermione was pleased to see the other three men take pains to make him more comfortable. She just wished she could feel more at ease standing next to the towering other woman. Weirdly, Hermione felt worse by the fact that Stella was being nothing but kind to her, so at ease within her own skin that the beautiful woman had no idea of the turmoil and insecurity she was prompting within the younger woman.

Thankfully she did eventually manage to ease her inner thoughts enough to at least appear more relaxed and join in the easy conversations the others were enjoying, while Stella made the last touches to the meal. This was made especially easy by Danny who stayed near her until she calmed, and by Mac's continual small touches that she'd become accustomed to while at the hotel and in their own apartment. In fact, she was quite surprised that he was providing such a display, knowing how private a person he was, and the touches certainly did not go unnoticed by either Don or Stella, the latter of which gave Hermione a gentle smile of encouragement at how well she thought the new relationship was developing.

Apparently Thanksgiving is also a big day for American Football and there had already been a game that morning which Don and Danny eventually sat down to discuss, while Mac and Harry took some chairs from around the dining table and sat down to discuss their own topic rather more quietly. This left Stella and Hermione able to talk to each other without interruption and allowed each woman to get to know the other a bit better. Stella took the opportunity to find out more about the relationship between the three - or at least try, while only succeeding in making Hermione even more flustered than when she'd arrived.

"Oh, come on Mia, you can tell me. It's just a little girl talk!" Stella tried in the end.

"Girl talk?" Hermione queried back, genuinely confused by what the other woman meant.

"Yeah, girl talk - you know, talk about guys, work, dates - stuff woman talk to each other about? You must have had girl talk before." Stella replied, watching as understanding dawned on Hermione followed by a look of awkward reluctance the Greek woman had not been expecting, and making her feel sorry for the younger woman as she wondered at the kind of childhood Hermione had had.

Seeing the look of pity that crossed the older woman's face was just too much for Hermione, who immediately went on the defensive.

"I was never that interested in joining Parvati or Lavender in their silly gossiping or gigglefests," Hermione stated, leaving out the fact she'd never been invited to join them anyway, "besides, they seem to serve no purpose whatsoever. I got more sense out of talking to Harry or Ron."

"What about your other friends?" The look on Hermione's face made Stella regret that question too.

"Look, I'm a know-it-all swot, I always have been. Harry isn't the only one who didn't have friends before Hogwarts. Beyond him I guess I'd say only Neville, Luna and George could be counted as my friends. Anyway, there were always other things to do or think about than trying to make friends."

"Hey, you don't have to justify yourself to me, I'm the kid from the orphanage who had to work hard enough for a scholarship in order to get to college. I'm sorry, let's start over. Hi I'm Stella." Realising that she was handling this badly, Stella hoped that they could start over - she was genuinely interested in getting to know the girl better, especially after the things she'd heard from her three colleagues.

As it turned out, Hermione was very grateful for the chance to start the conversation over - it was daunting being so far away from the few friends she had, and given her situation she very much wanted another female she felt she could talk to, and Stella was an excellent choice (besides currently being the only choice) as she'd known both men for years and Hermione quite expected at some point to have need of her help.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, it's nice to meet you."

xxxx

As it happened the meal was to be an early dinner as the food had at least an hour and a half until it would be done, and the two women took the opportunity to start over and get to know each other better, comparing childhoods of each being the class swot, and the various challenges each had faced to get where they were today.

Hermione discovered how it had been to grow up in an orphanage - with occasional times spent in foster homes - and how despite the disadvantages this held Stella had worked hard at school and earned good grades, and eventually the respect of her peers. She learnt how hard it had been to be accepted as an equal by the long-standing officers after Stella had graduated from the Academy, and how strength and determination had allowed Stella to excel once more and had earned her respect yet again - even if her training officer still insisted on calling her 'Toots'. Meanwhile Stella realised that having two loving parents hadn't made Hermione any less lonely growing up, that books could be an excellent means of escaping from that loneliness, and how knowledge and reason had become a means of drowning out emotions. She learnt how precious friendship was, creating such fierce loyalty and devotion within Hermione that she had literally walked into danger to keep those friends alive.

And Stella finally understood why the eighteen year old in front of her always sounded more like a woman of Stella's own age if you were to close your eyes as she talked. What should have been the care-free joys of the teenage years had been sacrificed to Hermione's loyalty to her friends, and Stella silently wondered what long-term affects this might have on the young woman, particularly as she settles into, what is essentially, a forced relationship with two men - even though the two men in question were two of the most decent and honourable that Stella had the privilege of knowing.

Eventually the two did move on to girl talk, without Hermione even realising it, as they went on to discuss what it was like to be surrounded by such high levels of testosterone day in and day out - Stella through her job, and Hermione through her friendships - which then turned to how they dealt with dating. Stella revealed to Hermione what had happened with Frankie a couple of years previous, when what she'd thought to be a good man had turned obsessive and then violent when he tried to kill her, and how it had been the three men in her apartment now that had helped her through the ordeal - but even so she'd barely had a date since. In turn Hermione could only tell of her date with Viktor to the Yule Ball and of the absolute disaster of asking Cormac McLaggen to a Slug Club Christmas Party.

During these talks Stella came to realise that Hermione did not see her own beauty, finding many women to be more attractive in comparison to herself and she therefore chose to concentrate on developing her intelligence rather than ponder on her appearance. Stella realised that this seemed to be one area of her life to be adversely affected by Hermione's lack of a childhood - never having the chance to experience or explore infatuations and school-girl crushes, or even be able to enjoy her date without interruption. This made her remember her words to Mac weeks ago as they sat outside Central Park about how the two men could easily intimidate the younger woman if they pushed the relationship too fast. Stella then wondered just how far the relationship _had_ truly progressed - and whether those touches she'd seen earlier were a sign of established intimacy or if they were simply to provide comfort.

xxxx

Eventually Stella declared the meal ready and Hermione had to break up the argument between Don and Danny - which, according to them was just a lively discussion - and have Harry and Mac replace their chairs at the table. The food was absolutely delicious and well earned praise was bestowed upon the hostess as they all ate and cheerfully talked about various mundane topics, though Hermione noticed that Don often tried to turn the conversation towards work only to have the subject changed again by Mac. This continued even after the meal, and it was eventually revealed that Flack and another member of their team - Sheldon Hawkes - had bet Stella that Mac would not be able to spend time with them on his days off without asking about the lab. There was amused laughter as the tall detective reluctantly handed over forty dollars to the grinning woman.

By this point it was almost kick-off time for another Thanksgiving game, and it turned out that Stella was a closet fan of one of the teams - along with Don - and she suggested they could all watch the game on her television, which Flack quickly agreed to. After finding out that neither of the young adults had ever seen an American Football game, Flack immediately offered to teach them the game while they watched, however Mac and Danny had other plans and bid the other three enjoyment of the game. Offering goodnights, and waiting as Harry gave Mia a hug, they took Hermione for a walk though Central Park, just a few blocks from Stella's apartment.

xxxx

Just like last time the Park was faintly lit as the three walked along the footpaths, enjoying the sanctuary from the noise of the City outside, and this time it truly was perfect as Danny's voice joined Mac and Hermione's in gentle talk and soft laughter, and for the first time in over a year, Hermione let her guard down - just a little bit.

xxxx


	31. Chapter 31

Hello peeps! Hope you enjoy this chapter - assuming I've managed to do the scenes in my head justice. As always any comments, criticisims and feedback are gratefully received! :)

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave reviews - and thanx to everyone reading!!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Hermione, Mac and Danny walked through one of the wooded areas of the Park enjoying the peaceful solitude of the evening, in the same way the few other couples they met were doing - though it had been several minutes since they had passed anyone else. Danny was telling his two companions about his brother Louie and how he'd looked up to the older boy when they were young, as both Mac and Hermione listened intently from either side of him - the former enjoying the openness his lover was showing.

Hermione had just asked him about his parents when the senses that had been honed over the last few years started screaming at her and instinct had her begin raising a shield around the three. Though not quick enough as she was hit from behind by some spell that tossed her violently away and pain exploded in her side as she impacted one of the trees further along the path - and she thought she vaguely heard Mac and Danny cry out for her. Her mind took over her actions as she clutched at her coin to alert Harry while she simultaneously reinforced the active shield around her two companions - who had been caught even more by surprise at the attack than she had.

"_Protego Totalum._" She screamed, halting Mac and Danny in their tracks on their way to her and encompassing them within a protective bubble just as one of her attackers showed himself as he tried attacking the two men - unsuccessfully. Rabastan Lestrange.

Having ensured the protection of the two men Hermione immediately rolled to the side to get to her feet as quickly as she could, narrowly dodging another spell that erupted on the ground where she had been, showering her with debris from the crater that formed, and just as the tree she'd landed against burst into flames by a spell sent immediately after the first. She sent a _stunner_ spell in the direction of the voice only for it to be dodged as she heard a familiar laugh come from her side and turned to face that opponent in time to deflect the spell Dolohov sent her and countered it with her own.

Rodolphus Lestrange finally stepped out of the shadows to the side of her, sending a spell at Hermione that she managed to duck under at the last second while sending her own counter-spell moments before she heard a terrible crash from behind and she saw the spell meant for her had sliced a near-by tree in two. Unfortunately this momentary distraction was all Dolohov needed to send a _crucio_ at her, the spell just managing to connect as she tried to avoid it. Fortunately, she barely had time to scream before Harry arrived and immediately attacked Dolohov, releasing her from the spell.

Rabastan Lestrange gave up his attempts to get to the protected Muggles in exchange for a chance to attack the boy who had destroyed the Dark Lord - only to be hit by a _confringo_ spell from Hermione who'd seen his intent. In return Rodolphus Lestrange countered with his own series of blasting curses, keeping Hermione busy deflecting them while Rabastan put out the flames on his clothes before turning to join his sibling in attacking Hermione - only to be confronted by Flack who had also been alerted by Hermione's coin.

"Manhattan Aurors." Flack identified himself as he sent an _incarcerous_ at Rabastan who simply burnt the conjured ropes away with a quick _flagrate_ and confronted the new opponent.

"Filthy Mudblood-lover!" The Death Eater yelled before attacking the Auror with a slicing hex.

Don quickly raised a shield against the attack, countering it with an impediment jinx that was easily dodged by Lestrange who sent a blasting curse that knocked Don back even though hitting against his shield. Don let his shield down to cast the disarming spell and Rabastan used that instant to hit him with a _crucio_ forcing Flack to the ground, crying out under the assault.

Harry managed to knock Dolohov down with a blasting curse of his own before turning his attention to Rabastan, sending an _expelliarmus_ to quickly disarm the man and end the torture on Flack. Dolohov was quick to recover from Harry's spell and turned his attention back to Hermione who was just deflecting a spell back to Rodolphus, the speed of the act catching the Death Eater unprepared as he was hit with his own slicing hex, knocking him backwards.

Unfortunately the deflected spell was less effective and Rodolphus quickly shrugged off the effects as he sent _defodio_ at Hermione just as she moved out of the way, but still managing to gouge a huge slice out of her hand and destroy her wand at the same time and causing him to yell in triumph. Though this masked the yell of fury from Dolohov as his own spell failed to hit Hermione as she dropped to the ground cradling her injured hand and silently saying a few incantations to reduce the pain and prevent the damage from spreading. However, Lestrange's sense of triumph was quickly turned to ire as Hermione produced the very familiar shape of Bellatrix's wand twirling it in her left hand as she also raised a shield to protect herself from the next attack which was yelled in fury - so furious was Lestrange that he failed to notice that she never actually used the wand in her hand.

"What's the matter _Rudolph_? Did _Trixy_ loose her wand?" Hermione chose to taunt him, angering him even further before using her magic to send him flying backwards with a _reducto_ curse - while still twirling his wife's wand in her left hand.

Dolohov was just sending a killing curse at Hermione when he was hit with a misaimed _crucio_ meant for Harry from Rabastan after he had regained his wand, making Dolohov's spell miss Hermione and harmlessly hit a nearby tree to the side of her - catching her attention and spinning her around to face the older Death Eater just as he was released from Rabastan's curse.

Flack had needed several moments to recover from his first experience of the torture curse while the Death Eaters were more concerned with their true targets, and managed to send out a spell for reinforcements before turning his attention to the recovering Rodolphus - sending a full body bind curse at the wizard who then fell to the ground. Unfortunately this was seen by his brother.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Rabastan's spell hit Flack full on knocking him to the ground as wounds began opening up across his body. The yelling of that particular spell instantly captured the attention of the two youngest fighters, each scanning the other to see if they were hit before looking to Flack and their breaths caught in their throats as they saw their friend bleeding on the ground - the sight of him renewing their determination to end this fight.

"_Duro_!" Hermione pointed Bellatrix's wand at Rabastan and he instantly turned to stone the second the spell hit him, just as Rodolphus released himself from the binding curse and causing him to yell out in fury at her actions as he attacked her with _avada kedavra -_ only to watch as she ducked and the spell hit Dolohov who had been sneaking up behind her.

There were sounds of popping as Aurors apparated into the area in time to watch Harry hit Rodolphus with _expelliarmus_ milliseconds before Hermione hit him with a full body bind. Not knowing who the new-comers were the two teens instantly stood guard over the increasingly injured Flack until Harry recognised a couple of them from the Quadpot game they'd played and he immediately relaxed his stance - causing Hermione to instinctively relax as well - and he turned his attention to his fallen friend.

Recognising Harry Potter and Hermione Granger the Aurors dispersed to check on the known Death Eaters, checking that Dolohov was indeed dead and securely binding Rodolphus Lestrange before two of the Aurors apparated away with him to a holding cell. One of the Aurors remained with the teens and summoned a Mediwizard to help their fallen colleague.

Rabastan Lestrange was left where he stood as no-one seemed to know what to do with him, yet Hermione couldn't find it within herself to feel any guilt for his state of being, as she looked over at Mac and Danny still safely within the protections she had placed on them - though by the looks on their faces she wasn't sure she wanted to let them out just yet. Danny looked worried and proud at the same time, and now that the excitement was over she was able to feel him - and his desire to hold her tight and not let go for some time, which was likely to hurt at that moment. Mac's face, however, was hard and unreadable and she wasn't close enough to read his eyes to see what he felt - and that expression scared her.

"Mione!" The urgency of Harry's voice penetrated her thoughts. "Tell me you stole the book!" Harry demanded from his crouched position at Flack's side, drawing her attention back to aftermath of the fight as she looked to see the Mediwizard was having no success against Don's injuries.

Don had lost so much blood his skin was pallid and turning cold yet he remained awake - and Hermione was caught by the look of pain and fear in his eyes. She immediately moved the ineffective Healer out of her way and knelt beside her new friend as she looked him straight in the eye with a confidence she didn't quite feel and saw his fear ease a little. Ignoring Bellatrix's wand on the ground beside her, Hermione placed her hands over Don's chest where the majority of the wounds were and began to chant the counter-curse under her breath so no-one else could hear. She kept chanting, her voice sounding as if she were singing a lilting tune, until finally the bleeding stopped and the wounds on Don's chest began to close, and she moved her hands to cover the legs and arms that had also been hit until those too healed.

Digging a hand into Hermione's pocket Harry pulled out her tiny medicine chest and enlarged it as Hermione finally stopped her chanting and passed her a vial of potion from the stores. Hermione quickly checked the label and then gently lifted Don's head as she fed him the vial of blood-replenishing potion. When he had finished the last of the vial, Hermione fed him a pain relieving potion before giving him a second blood-replenishing potion, allowing herself a small smile when Don had enough strength to take hold of her hand and guide her feeding.

Harry in the meantime pointed his wand at the recovering Flack and proceeded to mutter various spells to clear away the blood and repair the man's clothing, making him respectable once more. He then passed Hermione a second pain relieving potion who pressed the vial to Don's lips, only to have his hand move it away.

"No, youse have it." He said as he used his left hand to look at the damage done to her right which was barely able to hold the vial - while there was a large chunk missing from her hand she'd managed to retain the movement in her fingers due to her quick spell-work at the time. Don's voice was shaky but strong and Hermione was encouraged enough to take the potion herself as the ending adrenaline rush was leaving her very much aware of the damage done to herself.

xxxx

One moment Hermione was walking besidem asking Danny about his parents, and the next there was a faint blue shimmer around them and she was flying through the air, her momentum only stopped by her violent impact with the tree - the pain of which had Danny stumbling as the force of the collision arced through his spine.

"Hermione!"

"Mia!"

Mac and Danny yelled respectively, each drawing their gun looking for the assailant as they moved towards her only to be forcefully stopped as she yelled two words they didn't understand and the blue shimmer returned - only this time it was tangible and preventing them from getting to her. Almost immediately something green flashed against the bubble around them as a tall man in black robes stepped out of the shadows, pointing a wand at them which emitted another green light. Instinctively the two men fired at their attacker, only to watch in shock as the bullets were captured by the bubble and held in place. They apparently couldn't be hurt - but they couldn't defend either. Mac felt his insides clench as a fury he hadn't felt in years built up within him and his mind filled with one thought '_how __**dare**__ she_.'

There was a sudden explosion and the two detectives immediately looked for Hermione, finding the tree she landed against on fire and Hermione standing to the side and sending a red stream of light in to the shadows on the other side of the path. From their vantage point they saw another man in robes leave the cover of the trees behind her, and both yelled out warnings to her - though not knowing if she heard - only to watch as she spun round in time to deflect the blue light sent at her with her wand and quickly send her own spell back at him. Danny couldn't help the satisfied smile that came to his face as he watched the prowess with which Mia fought and he tuned himself into her feelings, finding comfort in the fact that she felt calm and in control - there was no fear, no anger, no sense of haste from her as she faced one attack after another, just that cool self-possession. And his soul swelled with pride.

Mac on the other hand didn't have the benefit of knowing how Hermione felt, he could only watch as she tried to defend herself - alone against two attackers, one of whom was yet to show himself. And there was nothing he could do. This bubble she'd put around him and Danny prevented them getting to her, from helping her, and that helplessness fuelled the cold fury within as he became stuck in his memories - fear touching the edges of his mind at the thought that he was going to watch history repeat itself. '_Why hasn't she called for help? Why won't she let me help her?_' Mac screamed in his mind as remembered loss and past helplessness filled his being.

Green flashed around them once more as the robed figure beside them continued to attack their protective bubble, but they trusted Hermione's spell-work enough to just ignore him. This only served to anger the man more as he decided to attack them with words if magic couldn't reach them.

"Looks like you get to watch. Don't worry, we're going to have fun with the little whore before we kill her!" The man spoke with a nasal British accent that was full of malicious pleasure at the thought of what they were going to do to Hermione.

"You will not touch her!" Mac growled with all his fury.

"Buddy, from where I'm standin', ya too busy gettin' ya asses kicked to do anythin' else!" Danny smugly taunted in return and was awarded by an angry shriek and another attempt to break down the magical barrier by the unidentified man.

Their focus was diverted back to the woman just a few feet away, now facing two attackers as they watched Rodolphus Lestrange finally step out of the shadows and send a spell at Hermione which she ducked. Mac was shocked when the tree Lestrange's spell hit was sliced in two - what would that have done to Hermione if she hadn't ducked? He was getting out his phone to call Harry or Don when he heard that awful word - _crucio_ - and he looked up in time to see Harry suddenly appear and attack Hermione's second opponent. Harry's arrival caught the attention of their own attacker who turned his wand on the younger wizard only to be hit by a spell from Hermione that set the front of his robes alight.

While Hermione was busy fighting with Lestrange and Harry busy with the obviously older attacker, Mac and Danny were thankful to see Flack appear as well, evening up the numbers and taking on their attacker himself. They watched as ropes left Flack's wand to tie themselves around the assailant only to be burnt away almost instantly - and effortlessly - and began fighting with the Auror - leaving the two men to watch as their friends, and the woman they cared about, battled with the three enemies. And it was a battle, as there was no doubt in either Mac or Danny's minds that the robed men - the Death Eaters as they called themselves - were out to kill.

Mac watched the three pairs of combatants and was surprised to see the difference in skill levels. Don appeared to be holding his own against his opponent - though he spent most of his time blocking attacks - but Harry moved with a speed and fluidity in his defence and offence as if it were as natural to him as breathing, while at the same time he seemed to always be aware of where Hermione was and whether she needed any help - and she seemed just as aware of Harry and his wellbeing at the same time. Hermione herself had a calm and deadly appearance as she fought, making simultaneously defending and attacking seem almost effortless, moving and twisting with a graceful agility as she battled - though not quite with the same smooth efficiency as Harry.

Flack was suddenly crying out as the torture spell got through his defences and Danny yelled out for his friend, his alarm turning to relief when Harry was able to deal with his own opponent and then disarm Flack's. Mac's attention however, never strayed from Hermione and he noticed before any of the others that Harry's foe had turned back to her and fear pricked at his mind that she didn't know of the danger. Unfortunately the true danger was in front of her and Mac felt his heart stop as he watched Hermione collapse to her knees as Danny put voice to her pain. '_No no no not again_' was all Mac could think as time seemed to stop and an eternity passed until Hermione moved again. When he saw her stand and face Lestrange once more, the relief that filled him caused the breath he didn't know he was holding to expel from his lungs, and then it was as if Mac became encompassed within a fog - his mind and senses so clouded by the emotions flooding him that he lost all awareness of the battle going on in front of him.

All he knew, all he could feel, was that he'd thought Hermione was dead - and it _hurt_. It hurt as much as the thought of loosing Danny. It hurt as much as loosing Claire. When did this happen? _How_ did this happen? He'd admitted to himself, and Stella, that he admired the young woman, and had accepted that he was beginning to care about her, but what he thought he'd felt was a far cry from what the agony of that moment had proved his feelings to be. He was in love with Hermione Granger, and he hadn't seen it - until he thought he'd lost her. Mac tried to work out when this had happened, when his feelings had deepened, but he couldn't identify the precise moment that a woman he'd known for little over two weeks had so captured his heart. And he felt lost.

Mac had truly thought that after Claire he would never love again. So much so, that he'd fought his feelings for Danny Messer ever since their first meeting when the younger detective had applied for a position at the lab, and Mac thought he'd successfully buried them until Stella and Flack's machinations had finally made him realise the truth last year of just how much Danny meant to him. And now there was the sudden realisation that he also loved Hermione. Okay, yes they had been sharing the same bed for weeks, and she had moved into their apartment on the basis of forming a relationship but he never expected his feelings to develop so quickly.

And what about Hermione, how did she feel about him? She was very accepting of Danny - his touch, his comfort, his kisses - but wasn't that helped by the spell they were both under? How would she accept such attention from Mac, a man twenty years older than her? Mac knew he could be intense in a relationship, and while Danny had never had a problem with that - seemed to revel in the intensity of their love-making - Mac was suddenly afraid of scaring Mia away. He remembered how she'd physically withdrawn when Danny had only tried to touch her legs and Mac was desperate to touch her now, to reassure himself that she was alive, if hurt. He needed to see how badly she was hurt, and to take her away and keep her safe, keep her away from these men that wanted to hurt her. But he couldn't. He was stuck within this protection that she had forced him into and he couldn't get to her, couldn't protect her.

Mac was brought back to the present by the sound of Harry urgently calling out Mia's name, drawing the older man's attention to the woman herself only to find her standing just a few feet away and looking at him. She quickly spun round and went to Harry, and for the first time Mac saw Don lying on the ground bleeding from several deep wounds. A look to Danny showed the other man was far more aware of what was going on around them, and from the look of anxiety on his face for their fallen friend the battle had been costly. Mac watched as Mia placed her hands over Don and began to speak - though her lips barely moved, making him believe that she was mumbling under her breath. Moving to kneel beside Harry was the man in green robes that Mia had moved out of the way, while standing to the side behind them watching closely was a man in blue robes.

As Mac turned his attention to the area around them he saw three other men in blue robes. One was standing guard over the unmoving body of the older attacker - and the guard's relaxed stance suggested the man was now dead - while the other two stood either side of a statue that hadn't been there before and looked remarkably like the man that had been trying to attack him and Danny. Lestrange was nowhere to be found, though there was a _crack_ as two more men in blue appeared and Mac recognised one of them as being the other player that had been hurt at the wizard game they went to. Turning his attention back to Mia, Mac saw that her medicine chest was open beside Harry, and Flack was now sitting up taking some sort of oral medicine from Mia but refused to take another while looking at her hand.

The green robed Mediwizard was trying to make himself useful by insisting on assessing and treating Harry's wounds while Hermione tended to her own until Harry finally batted the man away and had him tend to her instead. Flack it seem was almost fully recovered from his ordeal and Harry helped him back up to his feet as the Mediwizard cast various healing spells at their friend. The Auror that had remained to watch over them walked over to Flack and greeted him warmly, apparently glad to see that his colleague was okay and then asked what had happened. At the same time the Auror that Mac had recognised as Saunders had noticed the two Muggles still within the protective shield and was drawing the other Aurors attention to them - and to the bullets held in mid-air by the shield. Mac and Danny were vaguely aware of the attention they were now receiving, but their focus was on Mia and trying to ascertain just how badly she was hurt.

Finally the Healer was finished with Hermione - having done as much as he could with spell-work - and when she stood it seemed to be with a lot more ease and she was immediately swept into a hug by Harry, making her wince slightly at some residual soreness which did not go unnoticed by her friend who pulled back slightly to see her face. Familiarity allowing them to speak without words, Harry asked what she needed and agreed to meet her at the apartment as soon as he could to treat her back. When Harry let her go Don also pulled her into a lighter embrace, whispering thank you into her ear before letting go, and she smiled at them both before making her way over to Mac and Danny and finally releasing the barrier around them - the two sets of bullets falling harmlessly to the ground, unnoticed by any of the three.

As expected, Danny instantly wrapped his arms around her holding her as tightly as he could and kissing her fiercely, so glad that she was alive and back in his arms - and while the embrace was slightly painful, Hermione paid this no heed, being just as happy to be in his arms and comforted by his soul. Mac allowed the embrace to go on for a while until his own need to hold Mia became too much and he placed a hand on each shoulder, drawing their attention and making them part lips as his hands then moved to cup her face and he bent his head to hers - closing his eyes to keep the intensity of the emotions there from scaring her - and pulling her into his own embrace as Danny let her go.

However, the other Aurors weren't happy at having two Muggles witness a magical battle and one of the men with Saunders began walking up to the embracing trio with his wand outstretched and pointing towards the two men. Catching sight of him out of the corner of her eye, Hermione immediately spun with the borrowed wand in her hand and pointed it at the man's face, drawing him to a stop as a look of fear flashed across his face.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, catching the attention of Harry and Don who were still quietly in discussion with the Auror.

"They're Muggles!" The Auror sputtered in reply. "They can't remember this." He was trying to sound firm with his assertion, but this was undone by his shaking as his eyes stared at the tip of her wand.

"Are you actually competent to do such a spell, because you don't look it right now! I have already had to tell my Bonded _once_ about a Blood Contract, and if you make me go through all that again I will be royally _pissed_ _**off**_!" As Hermione spoke the wand in her hand kept inching towards her target who seemed frozen in place, until finally it was pressed up against his forehead. This was not a woman to be on the wrong side of.

She lifted the borrowed wand, leaving the man with a small indent in his brow, and walked the few paces back to Mac and Danny, returning to her position between the two men who wrapped their arms around her once more and she held each of their arms firmly so they couldn't break contact. She spun them on the spot and the two Muggles were side-along apparated back to the apartment - much to the astonishment of all those around her leaving most open-mouthed. Except for Harry, who looked rather smug at their reactions. Flack was the first to recover, snapping his mouth shut and looking over to the younger man.

"Books and cleverness?" Don asked disbelievingly as he remembered how Hermione had described herself.

"Pure brilliance, mate!" Harry responded with a wink.

xxxx


	32. Chapter 32

Wow - such a good response to my last chapter, I almost don't want to post this in case it doesn't measure up!! But I'm going to anyway, so there :P :)

As always I apreciate and thank all of you who take the time to leave me feedback and encouragement!! And now for the aftermath of the fight -

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Hermione gripped tightly to the two men as they landed in the living room of the apartment, quickly saying spells in her head to lessen the effects of the magic on the two men before letting them go and looking at each nervously for their reactions to what she'd just done - and hoping neither felt like throwing up. Though she needn't have worried as each man was less effected by the magic than by the fact that they were suddenly back at their apartment - alone - and able to finally talk to her and check for themselves that she was really alive. Each man looked to Mia and saw her obvious nerves as she nibbled at her lip with such force they thought she'd draw blood any moment, though neither Mac or Danny could figure out why she was so nervous. Mac used his finger to gently pull her lip from her teeth to prevent any damage and gave her a reassuring smile and then watched with very male satisfaction as she melted under his look, giving a small smile herself.

Danny wrapped his arms around her once more, this time noticing when she winced and making him pull back to look at her more closely.

"Youse still hurt!"

"Just some bruising left, nothing a good bath can't fix." Hermione tried reassuring both men, though the unchanged looks of worry on each face told her just how reassured they were. "I'm fine, really - Don was hurt far worse than I was. None of us died, that makes it a good day."

Hermione could see - and feel - Danny struggle to accept her words, while in Mac's eyes she saw the understanding of a man who had been in that situation himself. But while Mac understood, there was still the matter of Mia being hurt and the fact that neither man yet knew how badly. Mac took hold of her right hand, just as Flack had done, and examined the palm closely as he tried to see what Flack had seen - and finding a very thin, light scar that didn't match her palm lines, betraying the injury she'd suffered. The two men had been close enough to the fallen Flack to see that _his_ wounds had healed without scarring, so how badly had she been hurt to leave trace of the injury behind? The question was easily read in Mac's eyes as he looked back up at Hermione, and he saw doubt flash within hers.

"You've seen that spell before." She informed them with some misgiving - they really did expect her to have no scars from the injuries they watched every night. "I need to start my bath." She told them quietly, only to be stopped as Mac refused to release her hand.

"What about the other injuries?" He asked.

"I told you, I've just got some bruises left - and Harry can deal with those." She answered while pulling her hand out of his as gently as she could.

"Why does it have ta be Harry?" Danny asked, or rather demanded, as his voice reflected the hurt he felt at the idea that she only trusted Harry to tend her wounds.

Hermione sighed as she looked at him, knowing she was hurting him, but still unable to handle seeing the look of horror on his - or Mac's - face if he were to _see_ her. The hurt and panic were both visible in her eyes for Danny to read, which was good as she didn't have the words to explain to him - making her way into the bedroom instead.

As she closed the door Danny turned to face Mac, wondering if the older man knew why Mia wouldn't let them help her, only to find traces of the same hurt within the hazel eyes - mixed with a touch of anger. As hazel met blue there was a silent agreement to ask Harry about her mistrust - and the possible reasons for it - when he arrived. Which, fortunately for the two men, turned out to be less than ten minutes after Mia had gone in for her bath and the two men were firing questions at Harry almost as soon as he arrived, catching the young man by surprise.

"Hello to you two too." Harry started before trying to answer their questions in order. "Don got the Senior Auror there, a guy called Carmichael, to agree to Mione, Don and me giving our official statements tomorrow morning down at headquarters - which apparently, is right next door to the building you two work in. Don is fine and fully healed and he said he was heading back to Detective Bonesera's apartment to tell her what happened - considering we left there pretty quick without actually saying anything to her first. As for Mione, I spoke to the Healer after you three left - he said that apart from the damage to her hand there was also a couple of broken ribs, one of which punctured one of her lungs, a broken collar bone, and various cuts and bruises. Between him and Mione herself they managed to heal the shoulder, the ribs, her lung and her hand, though she will need some bruise healing paste on her back. All in all, it wasn't too bad." Harry managed to summarize.

"Not too bad?!" Danny exclaimed.

"We've been in worse fights!" Harry argued back, though this was not as reassuring as he might have thought.

"But why won't she let us help her?" Mac demanded, his earlier feelings of helplessness returning.

"There was nothing you could have done! Even if you hadn't got yourselves killed you would have been a distraction to her, and that would have cost Mione her life. She put you two under the protection spell to guarantee your lives - _and_ to ensure her own."

"But -" Mac started.

"I like you, so please don't make me prove my point. The fact is you have no defence against someone with magic. I could do absolutely anything to either of you and there would be nothing you could do to stop me - or release yourself from whatever spell I use."

"But even here - where all you're going to do is apply a balm to her back - she won't let us help her with that either. Why?" Mac asked the younger man, and was surprised to see the same pained look enter Harry's eyes that had been in Mia's just before she left them for her bath.

Harry gave a deep sigh as he considered the two men. What Taylor was asking was another matter entirely, and Harry wasn't sure how much he should say or how much to leave for Hermione to tell. Then he remembered her reluctance on this matter - not that he blamed her - but she'd never talk about it unless they forced her, which wouldn't necessarily be a good thing. '_Guess she's still changing in the bathroom then,_' Harry thought to himself.

"You haven't seen her yet." He said out loud, making it a statement instead of a question.

"What're ya talkin' about, she's in there!" Danny pointed to the bedroom as he spoke, as confused as Mac as to what the young man meant.

"I mean she hasn't let you see her without her clothes or _glamours_ yet." Harry stated.

"_Glamours_?" Mac queried.

'_Ooops'_ Harry realised they didn't even know about those by now. '_Don't they touch her at all?_' He silently wondered.

"Look, part of whatever Bellatrix Lestrange did to her pevents Hermione from healing those wounds properly. For all the healing we've managed to achieve in the last year she still has to have daily treatments just to maintain that much - and she barely looks better than when we left Malfoy Manor. Everyone who sees her has the same reaction, and Hermione has had to deal with people she knows and likes - even those she respects - looking at her in horror and afterwards not being able to look at her at all. I know that she's beginning to care about you both, and I don't blame her for not wanting to go through that with either of you. You are going to have to be patient with her and give her time. Don't push her on this - not unless you know for sure that you can keep your expression off your faces."

Further conversation was prevented as the door of the bedroom opened slightly and Hermione called out for Harry who immediately went to help her, leaving the two men behind to think about what he'd just told them.

xxxx

The next time the bedroom door opened both Mac and Danny took it as permission to go in and found Hermione in her pyjamas, sitting on the bed waiting for them. Danny immediately went to sit at her side and put his arms loosely around her, afraid of hurting her again, only to be told that she was fully healed and quite touchable - allowing him to tighten the embrace with a sigh of relief. Mac watched this from the doorway and was shocked to recognise pangs of jealousy as Hermione and Danny took such obvious comfort from the others' embrace. Yet Mac found himself unable to move at that moment. As he looked at Mia now, she seemed so small, so fragile next to Danny that it was hard to reconcile the tiny woman with the fierce combatant he'd watched just an hour ago. And the thought of the fight he'd witnessed brought back the helplessness and fear he'd felt at the time and this gave him the impetuous to move.

The pair on the bed parted as Mac neared them, and in one smooth movement Mac had grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her to her feet and into his embrace, one arm round her waist holding her tight to him while the other held her head just below her customary pony tail, and he was relieved when he felt her arms hold on to him just as tightly. For the first time since she had walked into their lives, Mac took the opportunity to openly enjoy having her in his arms, memorising the scent of her hair mixed with the scents of the potions on her skin - an unusual combination that his mind simply labelled as 'Hermione'. She was just as tiny in his arms as she had looked in Danny's, yet she fitted against his body perfectly - a fact he'd been steadfastly trying to ignore since she started sleeping in his arms - and he was very aware of how her body had curves in all the right places. Mac loved Danny - and he loved to feel the strength and hard muscles of the other man's body almost as much - but he'd nearly forgotten how enticing the softness of a woman's body could feel.

For herself, Hermione was rejoicing in being held so tightly by Mac. She had quickly become accustomed to Danny's possessiveness when he held her, but such contact with Mac was few and far between and now the tightness of his hold matched the younger man's possessiveness and Hermione's heart sang at the display of affection from the taciturn detective. Unlike his other touches of the past couple of weeks, this embrace had nothing to do with comfort and Hermione felt a lightness in her soul and for the first time in months she imagined a future for herself.

The hand at the small of her back began rubbing circles while the other held her in place against him, Mac's head so close to hers that his breath flowed past her ear and she felt his lips against her skin fuelling her need to have him finally kiss her. Hermione ran her tongue across her lips in anticipation, hoping in her heart for his lips to meet hers as his nose nuzzled her cheek and his lips brushed against her skin in a tease of what she wanted. She was raising her head in a moment of desperation to take his lips and instigate the kiss herself, when she felt the hand at her back suddenly rubbing against her bare skin as the gentle movements had raised her top. Hermione pulled away before his hand could find the disfigurement there, breaking the moment.

The softness of her skin and enticing scents of Hermione filling Mac's nose created a need to taste her and he bent his head to kiss her only to feel her suddenly pull away, her face full of embarrassment. Mac reigned himself in, reminding himself that he didn't want to scare her away and not to push her into intimacy. He gave her a gentle, reassuring smile as he led her to the bed, allowing her to get in as he followed Danny's example and undressed to climb into the bed beside her, each man wrapping their arms tightly around her again once they were in place. No words had been spoken by any of the three since entering the bedroom, yet it didn't seem as if words were needed as each touch spoke volumes.

xxxx

When the darkness cleared the two men were already at Memory-Hermione's side, embracing her as tightly in the dream as they were in their sleep. As always, the female Lestrange began with an uttered '_crucio_' and Memory-Hermione screamed as her body was wracked with pain, only this time - after the events of the day - Mac found himself unable to endure the sound on this night and he turned her face to him to place his mouth over hers, swallowing her cries. Much to his - and Danny's - surprise, the shaking lessened almost instantly, as did her cries, and the woman in his arms began to respond to the kiss. His hold on her face softened as Mac became lost in sensation, unconsciously moving closer in front of her to deepen the kiss as he explored the hot cavern of her mouth, tasting the full, soft lips and enjoying the delicious tang of raspberries. After the torment of watching helplessly as she fought for her life, to be able to hold Hermione now and assuage his heart that she was alive, gave an electric quality to the passion that had been simmering for hours.

Danny was initially taken by surprise at Mac's actions, though he felt instant relief as the pain he experienced with Hermione began to lessen at the contact. He watched as Mac seemed to automatically move round for a better position for the kiss, and Danny took his own position behind her, stepping as close as possible and putting his arms round both bodies. The balls of heat finally drew Mac's attention away from Hermione's lips, but as his eyes opened to look at hers his heart fell a little as her eyes held no recognition of him, or even the kiss of a second ago. Mac had no time to think of this, however, as Danny smiled at him and chastely brushed a kiss to his lips while drawing the three bodies ever closer and stopping the cuts that were trying to open across the woman in the middle of the circle of bodies.

"That's the hottest thin' I've ever seen." Danny whispered against the other man's lips drawing a smile and a quiet chuckle from Mac.

As Lestrange sent the second torture curse of the night Danny was already capturing Mia's lips in a gentle kiss, deepening it when - for the second time - he didn't recognise any pain from the curse. As he lost himself in the sweet intoxication of Mia's supple lips Danny was dimly aware of Mac's arms as he tightened his hold on his two lovers, the other man's face close to Danny's as he placed light kisses to Mia's eye then cheek, working his way to her ear and down her neck. So lost in sensations were the two men that they momentarily forgot what _should_ be happening in the dream and were therefore taken completely by surprise when Memory-Hermione was ripped from their embrace and sent to the ceiling - giving a harsh reminder of the crushing force that would come next.

Unable to think of anything else to do Mac lay on the ground allowing Memory-Hermione to fall on top of him as Danny covered them both with his top half. Doing this, both men were subjected to the effects of the '_deprimo_' spell, feeling as if gravity itself were increasing and preventing them from moving limbs or muscles - even those required to breathe. Yet after a little while the feeling seemed to lessen, as if being dispersed between the three bodies instead of just one. When it became possible to breathe more easily again Danny checked Memory-Hermione's face and found no pain there - though, again, there was no recognition in her eyes as he looked within them either. His eyes slid to Mac's and he saw the same query within the hazel orbs and he gently shook his head. Mac gave a sigh.

"At least she's breathing easier." The man below commented.

"And ya don't seem ta mind bein' squashed." Danny's added with a smile.

"Hmm, I think I'll get used to it." Mac replied as he encircled his arms around the woman lying on top of him, feeling her body move slightly into his touch as he moved his hands to her waist.

"Prevention's better than a cure and definitely more fun!" Danny quipped as he also noticed her slight movements, even though her face remained blank still, and as an experiment he moved his hand to her cheek.

Again, just as she would in the waking world, she moved her face to press into his hand, increasing the contact. It seemed there was a part of the real Mia within the dream, and perhaps they might find a way of getting her more properly involved, making her dreams more pleasurable than the nightmare she was forced to relive each night.

As on previous nights, though injuries to her body were prevented, Memory-Hermione's clothes still bore the damage of the burns and the slicing and Mac angled his head to place a kiss to the bare skin at her shoulder blade when a burn should be. He allowed himself to enjoy once more the pleasure of the contact, and ignored the strangeness of the context and the awkwardness of his position, while Danny took full advantage of being the one on top and started kissing down her neck on the other side to where Mac was kissing his way up her neck as well. Each finding bare skin within the torn clothes to kiss, taking notes of whether she reacted, and to what she reacted and what she didn't.

While it seemed a little strange at first to be exploring a new lover's body within a dreamscape where that person wasn't truly aware of you, the two were encouraged to proceed by the small reactions Mia gave to each kiss or touch - reactions that increased with each contact the longer the explorations continued, and echoed the way Hermione normally reacted within the waking world. In the back of Mac's mind there was the thought that they were taking advantage of an unwitting woman, but as her reactions increased - as she seemed to begin participating - he hoped that at some point she would become aware within the dream. That they would be able to physically draw her into the dreamscape, and make her nights less of a nightmare.

The door opening caught both men's attention as the male Lestrange entered and began talking to his wife, and Mac and Danny manoeuvred so that Hermione was then lying on the floor between them and Mac gave her several lingering yet tender kisses as if worshipping her lips while his hand went back to exploring her stomach and moving up her side, and Danny stood and took his position in the middle of the room. Mac pulled back from Mia's lips as Lestrange left and Memory-Hermione was once more raised into the air and into Danny's arms as he again used his hands to explore her back as he placed feather-light kisses along her jaw, her cheeks, and her eyes, enjoying the tiny inhales of breath that each almost-kiss brought from her lips, before finally capturing those as well, placing more pressure behind his touch before lightly tracing her lips with his tongue and feeling them open in invitation. Not wanting to feel the disappointment of seeing a blank look on her face again, Danny kept his eyes closed as he fell into the sweet taste of her.

Mac rose and wrapped his arms around Hermione once more from behind, placing kisses along the side of her shoulder and up her neck, lightly kissing and nibbling her earlobe before moving back and placing his lips at the nape of her neck, that place where she and Danny both reacted the same, and was pleased to note how her knees began to shake and it was only their arms that held her up. However, no spell had been sent yet, it was purely reaction to the ministrations of the two men and created a joint sense of pride and expectation that they will be free to enjoy this _with_ Hermione at some point.

Danny grinned against Mia's lips as his mind silently played with the concept of having sex in two realms - being able to allow their exhausted bodies to fall to sleep and then picking up where they left off in their dreams.

xxxx


	33. Chapter 33

Hope everyone is having a good weekend!! Here come the next installment ~ Kitty

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Hermione was lost in a most enjoyable dream and was struggling to stay asleep.

In her dream Danny was placing feather-light kisses to her throat, gently making his way down to her collar bone and Hermione gasped as he licked the space between the bones, his hand caressed her hip before moving to grip the back of her thigh. Hermione tilted her head back to give him better access to her throat, putting her head onto Mac's shoulder in the process and unconsciously arching her chest into Danny's lips as well as the hand that Mac was using to hold her tightly to his chest. The hand rested immediately below the curve of her breast, his thumb lightly stoking along the side and creating a delicious sensation that radiated out through the rest of her body - even through the fabric of her top. Of course this was aided by the fact that Mac's head was right beside hers as his lips worked their way up her arched neck and across her cheek, the flow of his breath increasing the tingles that ran across her nerves and sent frissons of arousal to her core.

Acting purely on instinct she moved her hips to create some friction, rubbing her hips into the man behind her as Danny used his grip on her thigh to bring her leg over his hip and drawing his body closer. Mac's grip around her waist tightened in response to her movements pulling his body closer to hers as well. Hermione's sleepy mind informed her that the soft but firm prod from Danny to her inner thigh, and the identical sensation against her back as Mac's hips met hers were the evidence of their arousals, but here in her dreams it was safe – she could look however she wanted so there was no risk of them turning away from her - and she was free to enjoy herself. Hermione's breathing became faster as Danny continued his ministrations back up her throat, mixing light sucking with soothing kisses, while Mac's hand made its way from below her breast up to her face, brushing across her nipple on the way. Mac took hold of her chin and turned her face to him, lowering his lips to hers –

Suddenly Hermione found herself awake and on her back with Danny leaning over her looking slightly confused at being there, yet the blue of his eyes were almost hidden by his pupils with a gaze that could only be described as lustful. Mac however was lying almost a foot away from them, near the edge of the bed, with a look of alarm on his face. Hermione could still feel herself flushed from her dream, her own arousal spiking again the more Danny looked at her that way, but she found that she couldn't enjoy her feelings as she wondered what had happened to cause the other man to move away from her and she turned her head to be able to see him better.

"Mac, are you alright?" She asked her worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. What time do you need to go to give your statement?" Mac replied while avoiding actually looking at her.

"Not 'til nine, but I suppose we could start getting up though." She suggested uncertainly, looking to Danny to see if he knew what was wrong.

Danny gave her a wink as he bent down to kiss her soft and unhurried, enjoying her slight moan as she gave in to her still lingering passion and he turned the kiss into a promise of more to come later on. Hermione gave him a dazzling smile as he pulled away, transferring the smile to Mac as he made a show of gallantly helping her to stand before motioning for her to use the bathroom first. As Hermione closed the bathroom door Mac took a seat on the bed and Danny instantly wrapped his arms around his older lover from behind, placing a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"What happened last night for the sudden change in youse?"

Mac held onto the arms wrapped around him, as if afraid they might be removed, and gave a sigh as he looked at the closed door.

"When I saw her fall to her knees... Danny I thought she was dead, and it _hurt_. It felt like losing Claire all over again - it felt like losing _you_!" He broke off as he turned within the blonde's arms to look deeply into the cerulan eyes as he dared to say his next words, even as he worried at the reaction they'd receive. "I love her Danny. I don't know when it started, but I love Hermione - she's as important to my life as you are. I'm in love with you b-"

Mac had barely started his last word before Danny was hungrily attacking his lips, the younger man's joy at the declaration mixed with his own love for the other man, giving reassurance that he was more than pleased by the words he'd heard. Feeling the reassurance within the kiss Mac relaxed the muscles he didn't realise had tensed and returned the kiss with equal intensity. When Danny eventually pulled away again it was to ask another question.

"So why did you pull away this mornin'?"

"I don't want to scare her away Danny, and we can't push her for more intimacy than she's comfortable with. You remember what Harry told us last night, we have to be patient with her, be willing to take things slowly." Mac gently reminded him.

"Well she didn't seem ta mind what we were doin' just now - youse da one that pulled away." Danny argued back.

"I'm not sure she was actually awake then Danny."

"Then it's a nice way to wake up!"

Danny's grin was infectious and Mac couldn't help a chuckle of his own as the bathroom door opened and the freshly showered Hermione walked out to the sound of his laughter and the sight of Danny's smile. The shower had woken her up properly - though she still believed her earlier sensations to be a dream - and she was glad to see that whatever had upset Mac when he'd woken up had passed as she joined them in their easy smiles. Mac stood up to head into the bathroom himself and as he passed Hermione he lightly brushed his hand against hers, giving her a breath-taking smile as he did and enjoying the hitch of breath she gave in reaction.

xxxx

The light atmosphere continued as the three ate breakfast and they laughed as they shared anecdotes and made plans for the rest of the day. Hermione mentioned that she would need to replace her wand at some point, which meant going to the magical shopping precinct at Washington Square Park, and both Mac and Danny jumped at the chance to experience a part of her world - even if it _was_ to go shopping. Seeing the looks on their faces, Hermione didn't have the heart to say no to them, and it was agreed that they would go shopping at the Plaza after she gave her statement.

As arranged, they met Harry at the subway station and proceeded to the Civic Centre where they were going to meet Don outside the Auror building. However, as they were walking towards where the two men worked an argument broke out when Danny and Mac informed Hermione of their intent to join her and Harry as they gave their official statements to the Aurors. Hermione tried to point out that, as they were both non-magical and shouldn't have any knowledge of magic, the Aurors would use Danny and Mac's presence at Auror Headquarters to _obliviate_ them. However, Danny was adamant about being with her for moral support, while Mac was against leaving her alone with people they didn't know - conveniently disregarding the fact that both Harry and Don would be with her the entire time, even when she used the point in her arguments. They were still arguing when they reached Don, who knew instantly what the argument was about.

"Youse two can't go in there." He told them out-right.

"Why not?" Mac asked yet again.

"Because ya Muggles! Mac, ya just can't go in there!"

"Unless, that's your choice." Hermione said quietly as that option suddenly occurred to her. The four men looked at her in confusion at her apparent change of mind.

"We can choose to go in there?" Danny asked.

"If you go in there, they _will_ erase your memories of everything magical - the fight last night, your knowledge of Don being a wizard. And me. Your memories would go back to what they were before you met me - no knowledge of the Contract, no-one forcing you into a marriage. So if your choice is that you don't want to do this, then you are free to go in. You won't even know when your memories have been altered - you'll just find yourself at work and not know why." She told them.

Danny looked both shocked and panicked at her words and looked to Mac who was studying Hermione closely. She had mentioned before about _Obliviators_ and how it was their job to keep knowledge of the magical world from Muggles - like Danny and himself - but Mac hadn't realised they would do so without him even knowing about it. Yet he still didn't like the idea of her going to give her statement about the attack without either he or Danny there with her, but as she'd said Harry and Don would both be with her, and he'd seen how protective the younger man was.

"Come find us in the lab when you're finished." Mac told her as he bent to place a kiss to her cheek, Danny giving her a proper kiss to the lips after Mac pulled away.

The worry that had been knotting Hermione's stomach gave way with relief and she gave both a dazzling smile and mouthed '_thank you_' before taking Don's offered arm and turning round to walk into the building behind them, with Harry walking on her other side - building which neither of the two Muggles had noticed during the arguments. Working there almost every day the two criminalists were very familiar with their surroundings, yet instead of there being the modern art pieces that they were accustomed to, there was a one storey stone building, with tall arched windows, that looked more like a small old chapel then the Police Headquarters for the five borough area. Hermione turned to give them another smile and small wave before she disappeared from view, and Mac and Danny each gave a wave of their own before they headed into One Police Plaza.

Unsurprisingly, they were met with various reactions from those they passed, though most seemed more surprised to see Danny than they were to see Mac. More predictable was Stella's reaction when she saw her two friends step off the lift, as she quickly finished her conversation with Lindsey and pulled Mac into a hug as soon as he reached her - much to his astonishment. After letting Mac go Stella pulled Danny into a similar hug, finally asking how they were when she let him go as well. She had spent all night worrying about her three friends after Don had arrived at her apartment and told her why he and Harry had disappeared so suddenly.

"We're fine - but then we weren't the intended targets." Mac assured her.

"How is Mia? She's not here?" The tall woman asked as they made their way to Mac's office, where they could speak more privately.

"She's givin' her statement now. Don and Harry are with her, and Don'll walk her through it." Danny answered as he closed the door behind them.

"As to how she is - apparently broken ribs, a pierced lung, a broken clavicle, a slice out of her hand and various other lacerations and contusions. All of which, she claims, were healed last night. She is moving better than she was straight after the fight, and Danny promises she doesn't feel any pain, but she never went to hospital." Mac added, once more unable to keep last night's fear from his voice and this was easily heard by his oldest friend who reached out and took hold of his hand as Danny moved to stand as close as being at the Lab would allow and put his hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Do we know who the attackers were?" Stella asked after a short silence.

"Some of those Death Eaters Don told us about. Three of them. But you should'a seen her Stel. Mia was amazin', fightin' back and really kickin' butt." Danny sounded proud of how well Hermione had done against her opponents. Mac however, was still stung by what she'd done to him and Danny.

"She put us within some sort of shield so we couldn't get to her. We couldn't do anything to help her." Again the emotions from last night were revealed in Mac's voice, and Stella could hear his anger at what Hermione had done.

It occurred to her that the reason for Mac's anger was likely to be the fact that his helplessness had been forced on him, this time by the person he wanted to protect rather than circumstance, and she wondered just how much Hermione knew about Mac's late wife. Stella had known Mac longer than anyone else at the lab, and she'd had seen how he was when Claire had been alive, even though Stella never got to know the other woman on a personal level, and there was something about Mac's tone that told her something else had happened last evening. The similarities between the situation last night and that September day in 2001 must have made the attack in the Park almost unbearable for the former Marine and Stella remembered, even all these years later, how not being at the scene was what had destroyed Mac Taylor. Being unable to stop what was happening - losing Claire in that way - had hurt him so badly that Mac placed his heart away in a box somewhere, rarely to be seen again.

That was, until Danny came along and forced Mac's heart to beat again. Since admitting his feelings for the younger man, Mac was more like the man he used to be, like the man who first arrived in the City who could not only see the good in life, but knew how to enjoy it too. Whether Mac realised it or not, since Hermione had entered their lives both he and Danny had changed in subtle ways, and something told her that Mac had been more than just worried when Mia had been attacked. Stella hoped that this would provide a foundation to allow deeper feelings to develop - if they hadn't already. As she came out of her musings she noticed that both men were looking out of the window that provided a view of the other buildings and she wondered what was so fascinating about the sculptures in the quad between the Courts and the lab, unable to see the small, unobtrusive building where the woman both men loved was giving her account of the attack.

"Do you see the little chapel-type building down there?" Mac suddenly asked her, ignoring the look of confusion she gave him as he continued. "Apparently that is Police Headquarters for the magical population of the City. Mia's in there now with Harry and Don, each giving their statements."

"There's a building in the quad? How can you see it if I don't?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Magic." Danny replied as he gave her a grin earning a roll the eyes from Stella and a chuckle from Mac.

"I'm not sure, we'd have to ask Mia when she gets here." Mac answered more seriously.

Just as he finished talking there was a knock on the door and the three turned to find Lindsey and Adam entering with a case file and looking for Stella.

"Boss-Man, Messer." The quirky lab technician greeted them.

"Hey Mac, Danny. You really can't stay away from this place can you?" Lindsey joked, and was shocked when she heard Mac chuckle along with Danny and Stella.

"What have you got for me Linds?" Stella asked, getting straight to the point - and thinking that perhaps a little work would distract the two men from their worry.

"Two victims from a home invasion gone bad. The female vic has been identified as Moira Stevenson, registered occupant of the apartment and she apparently lived there alone. The male vic is as yet still unknown." Lindsey quickly summarised the new case for the two men before giving Stella the new information. "The neighbours say that Ms Stevenson had a boyfriend, who is described as being six foot two, stocky build and blonde hair, which doesn't fit our male vic who has dark hair and is only five seven. We've run his prints through AFIS but no hits were found so there's no criminal record, but we're running them through other databases now. Ballistics have just come back from the bullets Sid extracted from both bodies and they're an exact match, confirming both vics were shot from the same gun." Lindsey concluded.

"And the dirt from the guys shoes turned out to be the same stuff from the muddy shoe prints you found at the scene." Adam then carried on with his own findings. "And the dirt, ain't dirt. It's actually animal faeces - from an odd variety too. I got digested ants and termites, various types of berries, fruits, seeds, worms, insects and pollens, all from different mammals but they're all mixed up together - like they've been collected and all put in the same place. Oh, and that funky smelling hair you collected from the dead guy's jacket - is from _choloepus didactylus_, a two-toed sloth." Adam paused for a moment to make sure he had everyone's attention before showing his ace.

"Funky, I like that, very scientific." Mac commented with a smile that was shared with Stella and Danny, but it was the fact that his mirth was reflected in his eyes that caught Adam and Lindsey off guard - though Adam was quick to recover in his eagerness to show his brilliance.

"Yeah, her name's Matilda and she lives in the Tropic Zone at Central Park Zoo, where you can also find lemurs and tamarins - small primates that live off of fruits, pollens, vegetation and small creatures - and a tamandua - a type of anteater."

"So our male vic was at the Zoo, and probably works there. Adam, that's brilliant." Stella concluded.

"Not just our vic, the perp too. The prints are from a size eleven shoe while the vic wore size nines. Same trace on their shoes means they were both at the Zoo, possibly at the same time -" Lindsey pointed out.

"And maybe they went to the apartment together - where one partner double-crosses the other." Stella finished the thought with a nod, and out of habit she looked to Mac to gain his thoughts - and noticed that Lindsey and Adam did the same.

"Don't look at me - I'm on holiday! Follow the evidence and see where it takes you." Mac told them as he raised his hands in surrender and gave them an immense smile.

"And holiday agrees with you boss!" Adam bravely said as he took in the man in front of him - he'd never seen the Head of Criminalistics so relaxed and in such high spirits before.

"So if you're both on holiday, what are you two doing here?" Lindsey asked and noticed the look that flashed across Stella's face as the older woman looked at the two men for their answer.

"We're waiting here for a friend." Was the only answer Mac gave.

Realising that any further questions might be awkward to answer, Stella guided the younger CSIs back to work, leaving the two men to wait anxiously for Hermione.

"You guys enjoy your day off, we'll go catch some criminals." She joked, enjoying the sound of their combined laughter - and the expressions on the younger faces at the phenomenon.

xxxx


	34. Chapter 34

Many thanx to everyone who took the time to leave me feedback this week - you give food to the soul. And, of course, thanx to everyone who reads this! Enjoy ~ Kitty

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Don had kicked up such a fuss when the other Aurors tried to have them give their statements separately that they eventually gave in and allowed them to give evidence together - of course, the fact that Harry Potter was absolutely _refusing_ to leave Hermione Granger's side, planting his arm around her waist and holding her to him, could have had something to do with that decision. As per normal procedure each of them were required to place their memories within a pensieve, beginning with Hermione who, having lived through all of it, decided not to watch. So it was that Don and Harry, along with Auror Simon Carmichael, who they met the previous night, and Dichali Blackwater, the Head Auror, got to watch as Hermione was initially attacked from behind and all the events that occurred after that.

When the four resurfaced after watching all three accounts within the pensieve each wore very different expressions. Harry had the same weary expression she'd seen him wear after each Battle, and he looked at her with the same admiration and tenderness in his eyes as he always did. Don on the other hand looked white as a sheet - almost the same pallor he was at the end of the fight - and as soon as he got his bearings again Don immediately made his way to Hermione and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner." He whispered in her ear as he held her tightly. "And thank youse." He eventually let her go, giving her a gentle smile as some of the colour returned to his cheeks. Mia gave him a comforting smile of her own to reassure him that he had no reason to feel bad.

Hermione then concentrated on the other two observers. She only vaguely recognised Simon Carmichael as one of the men who had appeared the night before, but she'd been more focused on healing Don and then seeing how Mac and Danny were, so hadn't really paid any attention to the new comers and she took the chance to study him now. With a similar build to Flack, the other Auror had slightly wavy blond hair and green eyes - and seeing his, made the bright emerald of Harry's eyes even more startling in comparison.

But it was the Head of the Aurors that would draw anyone's attention. The man was imposing. There was just no other way to describe him. On their way to meet him, Don had told the two teens that Dichali Blackwater was well respected amongst other Aurors, the way Alastor Moody had been, and that he is also considered an Elder of his Tribe, the Montiquans, being the latest in a long line of medicine men. When they met him, Blackwater seemed to exude the wisdom of the ages, yet in a different way to which Dumbledore had - almost as if the Earth itself shared it's knowledge with him. He stood to his full height of six foot three and had the heavy set of a rugby player.

The reactions of the two Aurors to what they'd seen came somewhere between that of her two friends. Carmichael had been present the night before, so of course had seen the aftermath of the fight, yet he still looked quite shaken after watching the actual events and Hermione silently wondered once more about the kind of Dark Wizards the Aurors in New York had had to face before last night. The Tribal Elder however, was looking at the two teens with a measured and calculating expression, remaining silent for several minutes before speaking his mind. During this time Harry moved back to stand beside his friend again, taking her hand once more in silent defiance of whatever judgement was about to be made.

"It seems your reputations are well earned. There are those over here that found it hard to believe the stories out of England of children fighting in battles in place of Aurors, and I admit to being one of them. Yet you two fought with the skill learnt of experience. There was a rumour several days ago that you two had been seen in the City, but no-one was quite sure whether to believe it, having been widely reported that you are both currently in England. May I ask why you are here?" Blackwater spoke with a deep baritone, his words as measured as the look he gave them, as if there was all the time in the world to get his answers.

"Personal reasons." Hermione replied before Harry could.

The Head Auror was silent for almost a minute after her answer, waiting to see if either of the teens would add anything else, his expression never changing.

"I see," he replied eventually, before asking "and how long will you be remaining in the City?"

"Indefinitely." Replied two voices.

"Uncertain."

Harry and Don looked sharply to Hermione at her conflicting answer but she kept her eyes on the Head Auror, refusing to look at either of them. Blackwater, in turn, kept his eyes on her.

"I see. I must inform you Miss Granger that when Rabastan Lestrange was released from your spell he was immediately pronounced dead - it would appear he suffocated." Blackwater paused, noticing the way the teens' clasped hands tighten at the news, and the way Auror Flack moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder protectively. "His death will be ruled an accidental outcome of self defence." The Elder finished, watching the three relax once more, though the two men remained protectively close to the woman. "Rodolphus Lestrange will be charged with the murder of Antonin Dolohov, however he will be extradited to England to be remanded to Azkaban Prison for his sentence to be carried out. Until that time, and until it is confirmed that there are no further Death Eaters in this City, Auror Flack will be your protective detail Miss Granger."

"_**What**_?!? You _are_ kidding! Why just me, why not Harry?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"You were the sole target of this attack Miss Granger, unless you have reason to believe an attack on Mr Potter is to follow? No? Then so be it. Auror Flack will be informed when the prisoner has been extradited and when the City has been searched, relieving him of this duty." Blackwater continued in his measured tones, though giving no time for arguments. "In the meantime, Miss Granger you will explain why you prevented Ministry Aurors from performing their duties under the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy."

There was silence for several moments before Hermione reluctantly answered, choosing her words carefully.

"I believe I already did. I am under a Blood Contract and I will not spend my marriage lying to my Bonded. Nor will I allow anyone _else_ to dictate _any_ element of our union." Her anger from his previous instructions was obvious in her voice, but this was heightened by her dislike of any threat against the two men and she stepped out of Don and Harry's hold to stand in front of Blackwater, the air around her crackling slightly with her magic. Impressively, Blackwater stood his ground to her, though there was another moment of silence as he considered her words.

"It has also been reported that you are both graduates, and have received Auror training in England - is this accurate?" The Tribal Elder continued eventually.

"Yes, to both." Harry replied while his friend still fumed.

"Then, should your stay here change from 'uncertain' to 'indefinite', I would offer you each a placement in the Division here in Manhattan. Your statements certainly prove your skill, and the effectiveness of your partnership. Take some time to think about this offer." With that said, the imposing Auror left them to the care of Simon Carmichael, who had regained his composure and was staring at Hermione in wide-eyed astonishment, though there was a touch of respectful admiration in his expression as well.

Don was looking at Hermione with a fresh dose of respect himself - he'd never seen anyone stand up to the Head Auror for the Five Divisions like that. Hermione turned back to her two friends and, seeing the expression on the older wizard's face, was puzzled by it.

"What?" She asked, genuinely confused. Instead of answering, Don turned to Harry to see if he was just as surprised by her boldness - only to find the younger man already giving him an understanding smile.

"She's brilliant, but she's a bit scary sometimes." At this Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Well you are!" Harry argued in response.

"Humph!"

"Scary is one word for her." Carmichael muttered under his breath, then clearing his throat when the three looked at him. "Well, I for one hope you accept the offer - you'd both be assets to the Division." He commented in a louder, and sincere, voice.

Hermione looked to Harry, already knowing what his answer would be. If she hadn't had to leave England to find Danny, Harry would already be an Auror at the Ministry in London. Ever since the fake Moody had suggested law enforcement as a career, Harry hadn't considered anything else - not even being a professional Quidditch player - but Hermione still hoped he might choose something a _little_ less dangerous.

"Of course, whether you accept or not, you're going to have to register as an Animagus." She informed him.

"Can I do that while we're here?" Harry asked the two Aurors.

"You're an Animagus?" Carmichael exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "We worked on it last year, it gave us something else to think about, and let us feel like we were actually achieving something." At Carmichael's increased look of surprise, Harry gave him a grin. "If you think that's impressive, you should have met my dad - he and his mates became Animagi when they were only fifteen."

"So you will need to register as well Miss Granger." Carmichael stated, recovering slightly from his astonishment to see the look that was exchanged between the two younger adults at his question.

"Um, no. I don't need to register." Hermione told him quietly.

"Why do I find that hard to believe - Harry managed the change but you didn't?" Flack commented in disbelief, only to regret his words when she looked at him in sadness.

"I lost the ability, so there's no need for me to register." She answered, and Don realised instantly what she meant as his mind provided a vivid image of what had happened that night they found her at the hotel. He remembered his own school days and the lessons on Animagi - the ability was dependant on the continued health and well-being of the witch or wizard.

"How could you have lost the ability?" Carmichael queried. As a Lead Auror he'd had to read all the reports out of England, and he couldn't recall any reports about the young woman detailing the type of severe injuries that would be required to effect her magical abilities in such a way.

"So, Harry, wanna go get registered then?" Don asked, clearly changing the subject - and receiving a grateful half-smile from Hermione. Carmichael watched the interaction with interest, realising Flack knew more than he did, and chose not to question further at that moment.

"Yeah, thanks mate."

"You guys go on, I'll meet you in the lab next door." Hermione told them as she made her way to the door.

"Wait, I'm supposed to stay with youse." Don objected.

"Oh don't be silly, I'll only be in the building next door - surrounded by other police officers - and nothing's going to happen. I'll be perfectly fine. Besides, you'll want to see Harry - he's quite impressive, it's not to be missed!" With that she left the room, the two Aurors gaping at the empty doorway as Harry chuckled quietly at them.

xxxx

Stella was just leaving the trace lab when the lift doors opened and Hermione walked out, apparently having finished giving her statement.

"Mia!" Stella called out in greeting as the young woman made her way towards her. "How you doing kiddo?" She asked as she quickly embraced Hermione in the same way she had done with Mac and Danny when they arrived.

"Hi Stella, I'm fine. Really, I wish people would stop asking that." Hermione greeted the older woman gratefully, though getting annoyed at the number of people that seemed to be worried about the events last night - she really wasn't used to that, and it wasn't as if she'd never been hurt before.

Stella gave her an understanding smile, before looking at the two men still in Mac's office and deciding to take the opportunity to talk to the younger woman privately for a moment.

"Why don't we talk over here?" Stella suggested as she indicated a quiet area near a window between two glassed-in labs.

Hermione gave her a questioning look as she followed Stella, silently putting up her privacy charm so that no-one would hear the real topic of conversation - just in case.

"What do you know about Mac's first wife?" Stella asked, catching Hermione completely off-guard - that was not what she'd been expecting.

"I know that she died a few years ago, that it still hurts him, and that Danny is the first person he's allowed himself to love since her death." Hermione answered cautiously, wondering where the other woman was going with this subject.

"Yes, losing Claire hurt Mac a lot, but I think what killed him inside was the _way_ in which she died." Stella began. "You may have noticed he's kind of protective? Well, Claire worked at the World Trade Centre, and she was there the morning the planes hit. You have to understand, we had no warning of an attack on the City, there was no alert out, and when the planes hit - there's just no way to describe the shock of it, the overwhelming feeling that it was just unreal, not happening. There was the initial chaos as fires spread through the floors, but the building itself looked like it was fine. FDNY were going up to rescue people, a command centre was being set up, and then the building just ... collapsed. With Claire inside.

"I've always thought that was the worst part for Mac. There had been no warning to us, and therefore, no way for him to warn her. He couldn't get to Claire when she needed him, and there was no way to protect her or save her. He couldn't even be with her - like the rest of the City he had to watch helplessly from afar, and then pick up the pieces afterwards. That helplessness was the last nail in the coffin for his heart." Stella explained to her friend.

"And last night I did something similar when I put him inside the shield." Hermione realised, suddenly aware of what that must have done to him while she fought. "But there was nothing else I could do, they would have been killed! And more easily than you could possibly imagine."

"Maybe, but I thought it was something you should know about, if he hadn't told you already." Stella told her, seeing the pain she'd inadvertently caused the younger woman. '_Hmm, maybe Mac's not the only one whose feelings have grown_' she thought to herself.

"Thank you." Hermione was grateful for the knowledge. "But I don't know what else I could do though. He can't fight against someone with magic, he has no defence against them - neither of them do."

"Good luck convincing him of that." Stella said with a rueful smile as the two women turned to make their way to the office where Mac and Danny were waiting, but as they did Hermione saw Don Flack standing in the main hallway watching them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Harry." Hermione said as they reached the tall detective.

"Carmichael's seein' to him. Like it or not, I got orders to follow."

"Orders?" Stella queried.

"I don't need a baby-sitter!" Hermione all but growled in response.

"It's protective custody." Don tried to placate her, answering Stella's question at the same time.

"It's ridiculous! I don't need it!" Hermione argued.

"Well, my _boss_ disagrees." Don took a breath, and tried a different tact. "Mia, we don't yet know if anyone else is in the City, he's simply bein' careful."

"If there _were_ anymore here they wouldn't be after me -they'd be after Harry!"

"Potter wasn't the target last night - _**youse **__were_! And you _are_ under protective custody until I hear otherwise." Don replied in exasperation.

Hermione glared at him in anger for a moment before abruptly turning and stalking towards the office where Mac and Danny were standing in the doorway, looking on in curiosity. Stella couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the pleading look Flack gave her before tailing after his charge - the poor man had a difficult task ahead of him if Hermione's reaction was anything to go by. Not that Stella could blame her - she wouldn't have appreciated protective custody either! As she followed after Flack she saw that Hawkes and Lindsey were amongst the many eyes that were eagerly watching the mysterious young woman with obvious interest. Stella wondered just how long they'd be left to talk before one of the team gathered enough courage to knock on the office door.

xxxx

Mac and Danny had been watching the small building from the former's office and had seen a small figure leave and head towards the lab, and Danny knew instantly that the figure was Hermione. He'd felt her sadness a while ago, which had been quickly followed by anger, and wanted to know what had happened while he and Mac weren't able to be there. He hadn't told Mac what he was feeling from Hermione as he didn't want to worry the man more than he obviously was, and he draw his lover's attention to Hermione's imminent arrival by placing his hand on the other man's shoulder - the high visibility in the lab preventing him from doing anything else.

They reached the door of the office in time to see Stella embrace Hermione before taking her to a secluded corner to talk, though the two men were still able to see both women through the various panes of glass. Just as the two women began talking they saw Flack race up the stairs and begin looking round before seeing the two women talking, but instead of going over to join them he just stood where he could see them, waiting until they finished. It wasn't clear from a distance what the two women were talking about, but it looked quite serious - and lengthy - and Danny felt a wave of sadness once again from Mia that made him want to go up to her and wrap his arms around her to make the sadness go away. When the women finished talking they walked up to Flack and to the surprise of Mac and Danny Mia began arguing with the tall detective almost immediately. Danny could feel her irritation clearly as she spun on her heel and headed towards where he and Mac were waiting.

"Oh, she's mad at him!" Danny said with much amusement.

"Why?" Mac asked but there was no time for the answer as Hermione neared.

As soon as she was close enough Danny pulled her into a brief hug, keeping mindful of where they were and the fact that several pairs of eyes were watching. As soon as Danny let her go Mac pulled her into a similar embrace, though like Danny it was not the type of embrace he would have liked, however he too had seen the number of interested looks from others in the lab.

"Youse okay?" Danny asked softly.

"Well, I've never had to give a statement before but I think it went well." She assured them with a weak smile.

All Hermione wanted at that moment was to fall into their arms and stay there until the turmoil within her that the morning had created faded away - actually, what she _really_ wanted was to go back to the dream she was having that morning - but she was also very much aware of the scrutiny she was under from their colleagues, and knew she would have to wait for that safe haven until they were alone. As she looked at her two men each was able to see the need in her eyes, along with her weariness from the morning's questions, and it made their hearts ache for her. So much so that Mac quickly pulled her into a proper embrace - questions be damned - and felt her melt into him as Danny rubbed his hand down her back as felt her struggle against impending tears as she absorbed another death into her conscience.

After just a short while the functioning part of Hermione's mind realised the problems this display would cause the two men, particularly the very private Mac, and she made to pull out of the embrace - no matter how much she needed it - only to have Mac tighten his arms as she felt Danny's lips against the side of her head and she fell back into the comfort their arms offered.

xxxx


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

When Mac had pulled Mia into the second embrace he'd also moved them back into his office, and this had allowed Don and Stella to enter as well, closing the door behind them to gain a bit of privacy - though as Mac hadn't been in the office for a couple of days his glass walls were bare of the usual case notes, making the occupants very visible, if out of earshot. Feeling the woman shaking in his arms, Mac sent a glare at Flack for what he saw as not protecting her as the other man had said he would, and making Don flinch under his anger. Mac held Hermione for as long as she needed while Danny continued the soothing stokes along her back and each murmured reassuring words into her ears, until Danny was finally able to feel her emotions coming back under control. Mac brought his hands up to Hermione's face, sweeping her hair out of the way as he did and then using his thumbs to brush at the tears on her cheeks. Even through her watery vision, Hermione could clearly see the concern on both Mac and Danny's faces.

"I'm sorry, it really did go well." She tried to reassure them once more, her smile a bit stronger this time.

"What happened?" Mac asked her softly.

"They're not going to charge me for killing Lestrange, so that's good." She told them.

"Killed? But Lestrange was alive when he was taken away." Danny asked in confusion.

"_Rodolphus_ Lestrange is alive and in custody, it was his brother Rabastan that I killed." Hermione turned to look at him as she answered with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"That was self defence. He was trying to kill you, and from what I saw he almost killed Don." Danny argued as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Situations like that we're trained to shoot to kill. You did what was right." Mac told her softly, his thumbs still stroking her cheeks gently.

"No it wasn't - I didn't think, I just reacted and said the first thing that came into my head. I should have considered the consequences - I should have known it would kill him." She almost sounded angry with herself, but Danny felt the weight of the sadness and regret that the death caused her and wished she didn't have to live with such knowledge. "Would you like to die that way - suffocating in stone?"

"Mia, I doubt he felt anythin'." Flack offered by way of consolation - though his effort failed, if her expression was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered in her ear, surprised when she gave a rueful chuckle.

"Hardly the first death I've caused. I'll just store him away with the others."

This quietly spoken declaration both shocked and hurt the listeners. Stella was stunned to hear that the eighteen year old already had blood on her hands, and even after witnessing how the Death Eaters fought the night before Don had been hoping that Hermione had been given the chance to simply disable her opponents, thereby sparing her the consequences upon her heart. Being the only one present with combat experience, Mac was more able to understand how Hermione felt - it was one thing to see a fellow officer shot during a shoot-out, it was another thing entirely to be the one that gave the order that resulted in a death of your own, or be the one to formulate the plan. Even so, that responsibility should never have been put on the shoulders of a seventeen year old, as Hermione was then - but then these were the same people that expected a seventeen year old boy to save them all.

"Who was the third man?" Mac asked as he moved to her side and held both her and Danny in a sideways hug.

"Dolohov - naturally." The answer came from Harry who had opened the door in time to hear the question, and behind him stood Carmichael.

"Why naturally?" Stella asked, speaking for the first time since they entered the office.

"Because he tries to kill Mione whenever he can. The man can certainly carry a grudge." Harry told them as he entered the office.

"What was the grudge?" The tall Greek wondered.

"She didn't die the first time he tried." Harry's answer was blunt, and gave those present an accurate impression of the men they were dealing with.

"Came close enough." Hermione said quietly from her position between her two men, giving a small shiver as she remembered her lengthy stay in the hospital wing for the remainder of their fifth year - and all the daily potions she had to endure while they tried to figure out what curse had been used against her.

"Are you registered yet?" Hermione asked Harry, welcoming the chance to change the subject.

"Yes mum. I'm registered." Harry's answer was given with a roll of his eyes.

"It's for your own good!" Hermione argued.

"Parent's always say that!" Don said jokingly as he nudged Harry with his elbow, making the others chuckle as well as Harry - though Carmichael just watched in curiosity, and slight annoyance, at the amount of knowledge that seemed to be shared by those in the room. Weren't three of them Muggles?

Flack moved over to the doorway where Carmichael stood and the two wizards stood just outside the office to talk quietly between themselves while Hermione read something in Harry's expression.

"You've already accepted the offer, haven't you?" She asked her best friend quietly, and received one of Harry's huge grins in response.

"Yeah, about that - Blackwater took my coin for analysis but as soon as he tried to examine it, all the enchantments fell away - until I touched it again. Did you put some extra security on the coins without telling me? Cause he was _well_ impressed! My first job is to get you to agree to join too." Harry couldn't stop smiling as he spoke, he was so proud of his friend, and by how much she'd impressed the imposing Head Auror.

"Who's Blackwater? And what's the offer?" Danny asked.

"Dichali Blackwater is our equivalent of Chief Sinclair." Don answered as he returned to his friends after finishing checking things with Carmichael. "And he was impressed by both of youse otherwise he wouldn't have offered ya both a place in the Manhattan Auror Division." Don explained to the others before turning his attention to Hermione. "Carmichael's on duty so had to go, but he wanted me to pass on his apology for his question earlier." He informed Mia, who nodded in acceptance.

"You don't want to accept the job?" Mac asked the woman he still held in his arms.

"It was one of the jobs offered to me by the Ministry back home, but being an Auror was always more Harry's thing than mine." She answered. "Did you two still want to go to the Plaza today?" Hermione asked in an effort to change the subject once more as she - very reluctantly - moved out of Mac and Danny's arms.

"If you're up to the trip, then yes." Mac answered, before taking a look outside the office and finding no-one watching them anymore. "Did you do something - I expected at least Lindsey to give into her curiosity by now." His question unwittingly echoed Stella's thoughts, though Mac already suspected Mia had done something to give them privacy.

"I know how appearances can matter, especially in a workplace, so when you didn't let me go I just put up a charm that let them see things slightly differently - as far as anyone outside the office could see we were each standing at least a foot apart and all they would have heard is talk about the weather." The young witch explained.

"But we weren't bothered." Danny argued.

"I know, and I'm grateful for that, but I don't want to cause you problems at work if they can be avoided. You still have jobs to do, without questions about your private lives interfering."

Once again, Mac was taken aback by the thoughtfulness of the woman he'd fallen in love with, and her desire to keep their private lives from effecting their work, though like Danny he didn't regret his actions at all and had been prepared to deal with the questions from his colleagues. Lifting her hand in his, Mac gently placed a kiss to the back of her hand to show his appreciation, and to enjoy the blush and the small smile she gave in return.

xxxx

Remembering the question Hermione had asked about where they were going that afternoon, Don suddenly had a sinking feeling. This was _not_ going to be an easy day.

"Youse goin' to the Plaza?" Don said warily.

"Yes." Hermione answered firmly.

"What's the Plaza, or is that a silly question?" Stella queried.

"The Plaza is the main wizarding shopping precinct. It's hidden within Washington Square Park." Harry told the tall woman beside him with a smile, and - instantly knowing what the problem was - Stella gave a chuckle herself as she felt sorry for her fellow detective.

"Is there a problem with us going there?" Mac wanted to know.

"No." Again, Hermione's answer was firm.

"She's mad at youse again." Danny informed Flack, unnecessarily.

"Why is she mad at you?" Mac asked for the second time.

"It ain't my fault!" Flack exclaimed. "I'm followin' orders."

"Don's been ordered to ... stay with Mione until Lestrange is out of the country and the Aurors have searched the City for any more Death Eaters." Harry explained to Mac and Danny, choosing his words carefully so as not to make Hermione even angrier at the poor Auror.

"Is the threat viable?" Mac asked seriously, reconsidering their shopping trip.

"No it isn't! They're being ridiculous and over-protective." Was Hermione's reply.

"Cautious! Not over-protective, and it's only until we've cleared the City." Don retorted.

"Only!" Hermione was about to start another rant at poor Don when Mac and Danny pulled her into their arms once more, causing her to instantly quieten. '_Darn, I __**hate **__that they can do that to me_' she thought as she involuntarily relaxed into the embrace.

"Harry, what is the likelihood that there are other Death Eaters in the City?" Mac asked reasonably.

"I'd say it was minimal, most of them are either confirmed dead or have been sent to Azkaban. Of course, I thought that included the three last night too, so -" Harry trailed off as he was put on the receiving end of an Hermione-glare, and abruptly changed what he was going to say - he may not be as bright as his friend, but he wasn't dumb! "So I think it should be fine to go shopping." He finished with a smile just this side of fake.

Danny considered what he was feeling from Mia, going past the indignation she felt at being put under guard, to realise she really did think it was a waste of Don's time and he shared a look with Mac that conveyed his agreement. Mac considered the situation himself and decided to trust in Hermione's judgement, after all she'd already shown that she was both ready and able to either deal with a problem or get them out of there if necessary, and he still liked the idea of seeing how she was in her own surroundings. Don's shoulders slumped in defeat as he realised they would be going to the Plaza - for _shopping_ no less! -and reluctantly gave his own nod of assent.

"Well now I'm jealous. You all get to have a day out shopping while I'm stuck at work!" Stella joked as the group headed out of the office.

"I wish you were coming." Hermione answered, looking comically outnumbered and quite dwarfed surrounded by the four taller men - even Harry was a head taller than the young woman.

"How about this Sunday? It's my day off so we can have a girl's shopping day?" Stella suddenly found herself suggesting. It was rare for the Greek to invite others to share her day off, but she truly liked Hermione and didn't consider the younger woman's presence to be an intrusion - and thought they could quite have some fun.

Hermione herself looked quite surprised by the offer, though she eagerly nodded her head in agreement just as another woman about her height walked out of one of the labs wearing a white coat and giving a bright smile as curiosity lit her eyes.

"Hey Stel, we've got a name on our male vic, from the Zoo's employment records - because of the number of children that visit all employees are required to register their prints." The woman stated having finally found a reason to approach the unusual group. "Hi, Lindsey Monroe. You the friends Mac and Danny were waiting for?" Lindsey asked without preamble as she stuck her hand out to Hermione then Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Harry Potter." Hermione answered as Harry shook the woman's hand, amused by the obvious curiosity - and the fact that Lindsey appeared to have been volunteered to find out who the two new people were, if the not-so-surreptitious glances from the two men in the lab Lindsey had walked out of were anything to go by.

"You guys were in the area on police business?" Lindsey asked.

"Hmm, yeah I've just been given a job at the precinct. The Captain there wants me to convince Mione to take the job he offered as well." Harry answered flawlessly as he shared a look with Hermione before looking to Mac and Danny too.

Don looked on in equal amusement as Lindsey introduced herself and tried to get more information out of the two newcomers before catching sight of something out of the corner of his eye and looking out towards the lifts.

"Is that who I think it is?" The Auror quietly asked as he stood a little straighter, catching the attention of the other CSIs.

"Yeah but you've got to love the irony - _I'm_ supposed to make _you_ see reason, usually it's the other way round." Harry continued talking.

"That's because Hermione is the only person you ever listen to Harry." The deep, slow and rumbling voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt came from just ahead of the group as he walked from the stairs to where they were standing - with Percy Weasley strutting after him.

xxxx

"Wow, news travels fast." Harry said quietly as he looked at his best friend to see her reaction.

"If that pompous arse so much as opens his mouth -" Hermione muttered under her breath as she closed her eyes against the imposing sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt walking up to them with Percy traipsing after him. That was all she needed - dealing with a Weasley on top of everything else that day.

Seeing the look Harry gave her, and noticing Hermione's own reaction, Mac took hold of her hand as he stepped closer to her while Danny moved to her other side, effectively surrounding her as Harry stood in front and Don was in his position behind - though this was done loosely and less observant people may have missed their actions.

"Hermione." Shacklebolt bowed his head in a respectful greeting while closing his eyes - although this was unseen by Hermione herself, who still had her own eyes closed. "Harry." Again, the bald head bowed in respect, but this time his eyes remained open as he looked at the young man. "I was surprised to hear that you are both in America, I had no idea you'd left England. Though I am glad you survived the attack last night unscathed."

"Minister." Harry nodded a greeting in return. "We weren't aware we had to tell you, but we've only been here a couple of weeks. And you know how good Hermione is at tending wounds." He answered guardedly, normally he liked the tall bald man, and had great respect for the man after everything he'd done to help the two teens in the past, but there was something now that put him on edge - but maybe that was just being around Percy.

Danny moved closer still to Hermione as he felt her anger grow, hoping to calm her a little - or at least reassure her of their presence - and could feel her gratitude as he did, something telling him that Mac had reacted in a similar way though he was unable to see the older man now stroking the inside of her arm in the same hope. The red-head inhaled a deep breath and was opening his mouth to speak when Hermione's eyes snapped open and her head swiftly turned his way.

"Leave. Now."

Just two words, but their effect was instantaneous. The lanky red-head instantly closed his mouth and took a step back at the venomous look he received. The CSIs could feel an electrical buzz in the air - which two of them now recognised as Hermione's magic - that made their hairs stand on end, and watched as the oddly dressed man went quite white, looking as if he'd seen a ghost, or some other frightful apparition, and promptly turned on his heel and walked back to the stairs with as much dignity as he could muster - an effort that fell away as he made his way downstairs, losing his footing and slipping down the last two or three steps before disappearing round the corner.

Harry looked down-right happy at the spectacle the man made of himself, while the tall dark man looked on with a raised eye-brow before turning back to Harry - again, avoiding looking at Hermione.

"Problems with the In-Laws already? I though those were supposed to wait until after the weddings." Kingsley slowly said with an understanding smile - Percy worked hard, but the young man could be insufferable at times.

"_**What?!?**_" Harry loudly exclaimed as Hermione looked at Shacklebolt with wide eyes.

The smile fell from Kingsley's face as he looked at the shocked expressions of those around him - his eyes briefly falling on Hermione as well. Harry took a step towards the new Minister, his face contorted in anger as he made to confront the man, and was only stopped as Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and spun him back round to look at her.

"Harry, go take a walk." She told him in a voice that allowed no argument. "Now, Harry."

Reigning in his anger, Harry reluctantly did as he was told - stalking off to the stairs and going down them two at a time. Following the same path as Percy before him.

"Someone please go after him and keep him away from the git." Hermione asked the others quietly as her eyes never left Kingsley.

The newly instated Minister of Magic looked as if he were trying to work out what he'd done to cause such anger - and failing - as he watched the young wizard leave, and he examined the faces of the others around him in an effort to find some clue. Hermione didn't notice at the time that it was Danny who went after Harry, as she waited patiently until the former Auror _finally_ looked at her before speaking, her own anger simmering just below the surface.

"Mac, may we use your office?" She asked, and without waiting for his answer spun round and strode back to the office she'd just left. Not intending to leave her alone with the unknown man, Mac had turned at the same time and kept pace beside her.

"Remind me again, who was it that thought _she_ needs protecting?" Stella asked humorously as she watched the tall dark man follow after Mac and Hermione.

"Ya know how it's like when Mac is buttin' heads with Sinclair? Imagine watchin' _that_ when one of them is barely five six and ya might get an impression of how the mornin' went - turns out she can be a bit scary." Don answered.

xxxx


	36. Chapter 36

Another week, another chapter! RL interferred this week (jobs suck) so my weekend is spent scrabbling to get next weeks' chapter written - urggghhh, I HATE being so close to the published chapter.

Anyway, thanx to all my readers and special - very apreciative - thanx to everyone that took the time to leave a review!! And now the story continues ~

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Hermione paced back and forth between the two men as she tried to get herself calm enough to speak to the man she considered her friend, while Mac stood leaning against his desk watching the man that Harry had called Minister. The man towered even Flack at a possible six foot three, maybe six four, with a bald head and was dressed in a dark blue suit. Mac got a feeling of confidence from the other man that he was able to effectively deal with any problem that came his way. Hermione stopped her pacing to look at Mac, his eyes sending her reassurance that he was there for her if needed and she sent him a grateful smile in response before turning to Kingsley.

"You mentioned something about weddings? Whose?" She asked her one-time friend, not even trying to conceal the anger that still coursed through her.

The dark man looked at Hermione in surprise before looking away again - he wasn't aware of anyone _else_ they knew that was due to be married.

"It was announced that Harry and Ron had proposed to both Ginny and yourself, and you'd accepted. My understanding is that it would be a double wedding." Kingsley began in his usual slow rhythm as he allowed his eyes to roam the office they were in, only to feel her anger flow over him as another wave of magic escaped her. A quick look at her face told him he'd been lied to. He decided to finish telling what he knew of the last few weeks to find out what parts were accurate and what weren't.

"The Weasley's have been saying that you and Harry are staying at the Burrow with requests that you all be left alone. Initially the reason given for this was so the family could deal with their grief at the loss of Fred, and then it was announced in the _Daily Prophet_ that the four of you had decided to marry and wanted the continued privacy to plan the event. Everyone has been celebrating the news as a new start for our world, although there are some that are curious as to why you haven't been answering your mail. I know Neville Longbottom for one has been trying to contact you and whenever I ask about either of you, Molly keeps stating that you still want time to yourselves."

"We haven't received any letters for the last couple of weeks." Hermione informed him, her voice sounding confused. "They've _announced_ that we're getting married in the papers? How? I mean, Harry I get - why allow a little thing like the lack of his consent put eight years of planning to waste - but how do they plan to explain that I'm not marrying Ronald." Hermione was thinking out loud, and Mac realised she was talking about the fact that she was supposed to marry Danny instead.

"Unless," Hermione paused as understanding dawned, making her feel sick to her stomach. "They _really_ think Ronald is the best I could do for a husband. I wonder ... do you think they've written my obituary yet or are they still trying to come up with an explanation for how I died so _unexpectedly_." Her tone was venomous, catching Kingsley as much by surprise as her actual words, while Mac felt as nauseous as Mia as he too realised that these Weasley's expected her to die under the Blood Contract - they didn't think Danny would marry her.

"Explain your death? Are you dying?" Shacklebolt asked in genuine concern, looking at her properly for the first time since arriving at the lab, and some of Hermione's anger faded as she realised he really didn't know what was going on.

"I'm under a Blood Contract to marry my Bonded by March. Our mother's created the Contract when they were just children and I doubt they ever expected it to be binding on either of us, and my Bonded is a Muggle so he isn't affected by the Contract."

As she said this Mac couldn't stop the protest from leaving him - he knew Danny felt the bond as much as Mia did.

"That's not true." He objected as he stood up properly and took a step towards her, drawing the attention of both witch and wizard.

"Not affected, in that he isn't subject to the consequence of not completing the vow." Hermione corrected as she looked at Mac. Kingsley saw the interaction and assumed the other man to be her future husband.

"Is it possible the Weasley's don't know about the Blood Contract?" Kingsley asked, trying to find a reason for the family's actions as he began studying the Muggle, the two men entering a battle of wills, of sorts.

"No." Hermione answered firmly. "Harry and I _were_ at the Burrow originally, when I first started feeling the effects of the Contract. It was Fleur who suggested a Blood Contract as a possible cause and it was _Molly_ who performed the spell to check for the Bond. Considering the names she and her son then proceeded to call me, it is _**absolutely**_ _impossible_ for them not to know, or likely for them to forget."

"So Harry intends to delay his wedding until the situation with you is settled then?" Shacklebolt asked, though the question appeared to be directed at Mac as that was where he was looking.

"Harry is _not_ marrying that _**cow**_!" Mia told him decisively, her returning venom at the person widely seen as her friend shocking him once more.

The Minister of Magic for England saw the other man's face darken at the question, just as he felt the air crackle once more with Hermione's magic. There was obviously more going on than Kingsley was aware of and he needed to correct that soon. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were heroes of the war and were widely respected - Kingsley himself was fond of them both - and the Weasley's were widely seen as one of the few Pure Blood families to be on the right side of the war. If there was currently a problem between the two teens and the Weasley's he wanted to help resolve matters. If he could. Though from the look of Hermione as he watched her return to her furious pacing out of the corner of his eye, perhaps the problem was bigger than he thought. This was confirmed when the man spoke.

"Neither Harry _nor_ Hermione will be returning to England just so they can be assaulted again by those people." Mac's voice was quiet but firm as he moved around the pacing Hermione to stand in front of the Minister, looking quite menacing in his determination to prevent the two from being hurt again.

"I can assure you sir, the attack last night will not happen again. And I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Detective Mac Taylor meet Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. And Mac's not talking about the attack last night. He's talking about the fact that Molly and Ginny tried to dose Harry with Amortentia, and that Ronald had been giving me the potion since Easter - well, except for the month Harry and I were looking for my parents. That makes one dose every day for just under six months. I suspect that my Bond is the only thing that protected me from the full effects. He's too inept at brewing potions to have made it himself, and you can't buy it except at Knockturn Alley which would have been full of Death Eaters. So that leaves the question of who supplied him with the potion." Hermione stated as she stopped her pacing to stand beside Mac.

Mac noticed that Hermione's words had the same effect on Kingsley as they'd had on Don when Harry had told them of the events last week. '_Perhaps this Shacklebolt isn't so bad after all_' he thought to himself as he watched the man struggle to reconcile this new knowledge with what he knew of the family.

"This is a serious accusation." Kingsley finally said, his tone indicating that he was _not_ questioning what he'd been told.

"Disappointing to know they're _not_ so different from other Pure Bloods, isn't it? Quite surprising they'd agree to a Mudblood like me being in the family, but then I suppose Ron's not exactly gifted magically - he'd need to marry a powerful witch to prevent him siring a Squib." The sarcasm dripped from every word she spoke.

"You believe he got the potion when you three arrived at Shell Cottage?" Kingsley asked, returning to his Auror role and investigating the crime, looking downwards as if already burdened by the answer.

"When we _three_ arrived? Ronald was there when I woke up, but he'd left Harry and I at the beginning of December. Shell Cottage was the first time either of us had seen him for months. I don't know where he was in the time between, and frankly I don't care."

This information seemed to shock Kingsley as much as the use of the potion, as his head snapped up to actually look her in the eye and seeing the anger and betrayal there he realised the true depth of deceit, whether witting or not, of which members of the Weasley family were capable. His eyes slid away to peer sightlessly in the distance as he contemplated things. Ron was definitely not at school during that time, and the former Auror couldn't imagine the boy going to someone other than family, which meant he was either at the Burrow, where he might have encountered members of the Order, or was already at Shell Cottage with his brother - who hid him. Although, this did explain a couple of events he'd witnessed in the last two weeks.

"Fleur Weasley announced about ten days ago that she and Bill were moving back to Egypt, that Bill was resuming his post there for Gringotts. I think it was just before that announcement that George moved back into the shop, and opened it to customers again. However, I've heard reports that the doors slam shut if one of his family tries to enter. Both instances have been put down to some sort of disagreement or continued hurt over Fred's death - the effects of grief." Kingsley informed Hermione slowly, his eyes coming back to focus on the buildings through the window.

"He's not drinking again is he? George?" Hermione suddenly asked sounding very worried.

"I haven't heard anything about him drinking." The Minister replied, taken aback by the level of her obvious concern and looking to Taylor to see if he knew why.

"Well of course not! No-one bothered to notice he was drinking himself into his brother's grave before, why would they notice now?" Sarcasm yet again mixed with her anger as she remembered the condition of the prankster when she and Harry had found him upon their return from Australia. It took most grown men years to do the amount of damage George had done to his liver since the final battle at the school.

"I will check on him the moment of my return to London." Kingsley vowed to her with a bow, as he tried to decide whether or not to continue with the other reason he was there. He silently hoped her wrath could be avoided as he now had to make alterations to certain plans. "There is to be a Ball on the 20th December to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort and the amount of restorations that have been managed already. The Ball is to begin with an awards ceremony to recognise the actions of individuals during the War and you and Harry are due to receive Orders of Merlin, First Class. I was therefore hoping you would attend."

Mac made to protest again but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm as she replied with a firm voice.

"I have no intention of ever being in the same room as that family again. Regardless of which, as you can see, I have other matters here that require my attention at the moment." Hermione replied as she indicated the man beside her. "But I will pass your offer on to Harry. What about Neville, Luna and the others. They are getting awards too, aren't they? You do know that they took on the punishments meant for the younger years don't you? Are you aware of what the punishments were?"

"Harry is not likely to attend without you. And yes, we are aware of the punishments handed out, by the Carrow's in particular, as well as the actions of Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley and others. They are each being awarded an Order of Merlin Second Class. Ron Weasley was due to receive the same award as both you and Harry, but after your statements today that will be changed, and his placement with the Aurors will be reviewed." Kingsley paused before making his next request. "If I need evidence to present to the Wizengamot regarding what has been said today, would you be willing to provide such?"

Mac wanted to answer himself but knew he couldn't - the choice had to be Mia's, no matter how much he or Danny wanted to see justice done. Hermione considered the question for the second time. The tiny voice of the school-girl she'd once been told her that she didn't want to hurt the people that had been kind to her on occasion, but the woman that had survived torture and war remembered that they hadn't seemed too concerned about hurting her.

"Yes."

Mac was both pleased to note the absence of any doubt in her voice, and sorry to hear the acknowledgement that a friendship she'd held dear was truly over. The look he saw in Shacklebolt's eyes as the other man looked at him reflected the same regret at the betrayals she'd suffered. Knowing how much it had hurt Hermione to say that she would provide the evidence against her former friends, as well as the hurt from not being told that others had been trying to contact both her and Harry, Mac made a quick decision and turned to his desk where he picked up a pen and pad and wrote out their address, tearing the paper from the pad and folding it before handing it to Shacklebolt.

"Give this to George when you go to check on him, and tell him to come to that address at five o'clock this evening, our time, and to bring Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom with him. They can talk to their friends, and learn the truth, then."

Kingsley looked at the folded paper in his hand silently wondering if he should take note of the address himself in case it should be needed later, but decided it would be better not to. Having suffered such betrayal from the Weasley's, the former Auror didn't want to give Hermione or Harry cause to doubt their trust in him by looking at information that had not been given to him specifically - he would wait until one of them gave him the address, whose ever it was, themselves. Hermione missed her fellow Order member's contemplation as she had moved to Mac, her eyes full of gratitude as she thanked him for the gesture with a kiss to his cheek, just catching the side of his mouth when he moved his head towards her. Hermione tried to ignore the electric tingle running across her lips at the brief contact with Mac's own, and was pleased to see a spark within the hazel eyes that suggested he was doing the same, while the constant reassurance she found contained in those orbs helped to ease the hurt she felt at Kingsley's disclosures.

"Kingsley, deal with their deceits by morning, or I'll assume I can." Hermione stated without taking her eyes away from Mac's.

xxxx

Before Shacklebolt was able to answer Hermione's ultimatum the door opened and he saw a man of medium height with short blond hair enter and walk directly up to Hermione and clasp her head in his hands as he searched her eyes.

"What have you been sayin' to her?" The blond asked angrily as he looked back at the large bald man.

"Danny, it's fine." Hermione gently told him as she returned the man's attention to her.

"We can tell you later." Taylor added. "The Minister has things he needs to be doing back in England."

Kingsley recognised the dismissal, and the fact that he wasn't going to be told who the blond was, and made to leave the office, acknowledging Harry in the open doorway with a nod. However, he was stopped when Harry moved into the office, followed by the tall dark haired man that had been standing outside the office while he talked to Hermione and Taylor.

"Who else does that leave now?" Harry asked the Minister, explaining further when he received a blank look instead of a reply. "Which Death Eaters are still around? That are either not known to be dead or not in prison?"

"Actually Harry these three were amongst the last, the only other remaining free after the roundup at the school is Greyback." Kingsley replied, watching Harry closely.

"Fenrir Greyback?" Harry asked as he looked worriedly at Hermione. "Any idea where he might be?"

"Probably gone to hide in the Scandinavian forests again." Hermione answered, believing Harry was asking her.

"We are checking there. But there have been no reports of deaths that would match his kind of attacks." Shacklebolt confirmed, still keeping his eyes on Harry, who was looking even more concerned at his friend.

"Harry?" Hermione prompted.

"That's good." The young man responded, clearly closing the subject and preventing any further discussion - in the present company.

With that said the Minister of Magic gave a respectful bow to all and left the office, again noticing the attentive looks from the other Muggles, and made his way to the stairs. Kingsley couldn't help but notice that he was being escorted to the stairs - he just hoped he wasn't being escorted out of their lives as well. He turned back to address Hermione when he reached the stairs and noticed the number of curious stares directed their way, prompting him to wonder what explanation would be given to the watchers - if any.

"I will contact you if I need that evidence Hermione." He told her gently, receiving a nod of assent.

"Actually, you won't need to." Harry said unexpectedly. "You're talking about Ron, right?"

"Harry?"

It always amazed Harry how his friend could make that one word sound like a dozen different questions, each one of them having their own tone. However, instead of Harry it was Don who replied as he handed over a sheet of paper to Kingsley.

"Detailing full charges against one Ronald Bilius Weasley in the unlawful drugging and attempted rape of Hermione Jean Granger. You can obtain a copy of the evidence from us, you don't need to bother Mia again." The Manhattan Auror informed the English Minister, slightly regretting his words when he heard dual gasps from Mia and Stella - who'd just joined them - at the second charge. The Minister, however, looked laden with the confirmation of dire news.

"I am very sorry, Hermione. It will _all_ be dealt with." He said as he bowed and made his way down the stairs.

xxxx

The Minister of Magic for England was barely out of sight when Stella made her observation.

"Was it me, or could he barely look at Mia?" The taller woman's question was met with confirming nods from Mac and Don.

"It's alright. He knows what I look like." Hermione defended quietly, remembering his as one of the faces she'd woken up to at Shell Cottage as he sat in vigil next to Harry.

"I know what Mac looks like but I still look at him when we talk." Stella argued, but then let the matter drop as she saw the look of understanding Harry gave his friend. Did the words have some other meaning? "Well, that looked like it was an intensive conversation." She changed the subject and followed her curiosity.

"What happened to catching criminals?" Mac asked in jest, trying to lighten the mood a little and giving a chuckle when he received the expected glower from his long-time friend. "Sorry but we have to get going if we're going to finish Mia's shopping and get back to the apartment by five o'clock."

"And while we're doing that you can also explain how you came to steal my blood." Hermione accused Flack.

"In my defence, ya were bleedin' all over me!"

"So you decided to steal some?" She retorted as Danny punched the button to call the lift.

"Detective Flack _collected evidence_ for processing - it's part of his job." Mac informed her gently. Stella, Flack and Harry were standing between them and the rest of the lab allowing him to stand behind her clasping her waist, his head bent to speak intimately into her ear. Danny was standing beside her in front of the lift, his hand clasping hers. "And you've just agreed with Shacklebolt to provide the _same_ evidence against Weasley." Mac reminded her, holding her tighter as she seemed to flinch at the reminder.

"Mione, if you weren't drugged, if this was someone else, you would be demanding that something be done to right this wrong. When the drug's out of your system you'll act like you again. Until then, I made the decision for you." Harry was upset that she still wasn't able to think clearly, and reminded himself once again that she really would lay into him if he ended up in prison for killing Ron - the guy just wasn't worth that kind of lecture!

"She's being drugged?" Stella asked as the lift arrived and they all entered.

"She was, but it's goin' to take a while 'fore it's properly out of her system and she can think clearly again." Don told her.

"Right, cause I don't have enough problems to deal with at the moment!" Hermione angrily exclaimed, and then flinched when she felt the hurt from Danny at the thought that he was one of the problems. "I didn't mean you. I meant the idiots back home." She told him more gently as she tightened her hand in his.

"What have the idiots back home been doing?" Harry asked scornfully.

Hermione gave a deep sigh as she contemplated what to say.

"Molly being herself and causing problems - as only she can." She answered briefly while looking at her best friend with pleading eyes. "If I explain we won't have time to go shopping before we need to be back home, and I really want a wand in my hand that I can trust."

"Why do you need to be back at the apartment by five?" Harry asked curiously.

"Your friends George, Neville and Luna should be arriving then." Mac told him just as the lift door opened and knew instantly he'd made the right decision earlier when he saw the younger man's face light up in anticipation of the reunion.

xxxx


	37. Chapter 37

Wow! Can't believe another week has gone already!

_Thank you_ to everyone who has taken the time to leave me feedback, you'll be please (I hope) to know that not only have I finished this chapter but I've almost finished the next one too! Still not as far ahead as I'd like, but getting there - though I'm sure certain people would tell me that so long as I have something to publish on Sunday who cares!

Thanx again - and enjoy!!

**Chapter Thirty-Seven **

After Stella had given Hermione a brief hug and a reminder that they were meeting on Sunday she took the lift back up to her office and the four men accompanied Hermione to the shopping precinct at Washington Square Park. As they left the building there was a minor debate amongst the men about how they would get there - weighing up the pros and cons of going by taxi, by tube, or giving the two Muggles another taste of magical transport - which was interrupted as Hermione made the decision for them and headed in the direction of the subway, forcing them to run to catch up with her. As a result of all the talking done that morning it was well past lunch time by the time they left the subway and Danny and Harry insisted on getting something to eat. Don suggested picking up hot-dogs from a vendor on the way, earning him a displeased glare from Hermione who insisted they should find something more filling, and a lot healthier, for their lunch and dragged the men to a sandwich shop she saw across the road, giving Danny a quick kiss when he grumbled at being made to have an apple with his sandwich.

When they reached the archway Harry turned to Mac and Danny with a grin.

"It's best if you take it at a run if you're nervous." He told them as he then ran at the left side of the arch and disappeared _into_ the stones of the arch.

"Prat." Hermione called after him affectionately. "True though." She admitted to the two men beside her before taking each of their hands and giving a tug to warn them she was about to follow Harry, only to have Don run ahead in front of her.

As Danny and Mac ran at the wall with Hermione - trying to ignore the logic that told them the impact would hurt - they noticed that this magical barrier had a different feel to the one they'd passed through at Central Park to get to the Quidditch game, though this was as far as either man analysed the sensation as they were more amazed by the fact that they'd avoided a collision with the stone wall. Don was standing just in front and to the side of them giving them a knowing smirk before directing their eyes to the street around them. The Plaza was bustling with people going from shop to shop, the mass of people looking something like a fancy dress party with some looking quite 'normal' in suits or jeans and jackets, while others went around in robes of various colours - Danny swore he saw one woman in a red robe that then changed to blue to green. Some carried around brooms while others carried around large bird cages with kestrels inside while many of them wore pointed witches hats.

The buildings the people walked in and out of were just as varied - tall, fat, slim, short, some even lopsided - all forming uneven lines up and down the street, a few leaning so far over their fronts their roofs were almost parallel with the sloping roofs of the buildings opposite. Mac was absently wondering how the buildings didn't collapse entirely as there were no visible supports keeping them upright - or sideways, as it were - when this thought was interrupted as a man was spat out of a door three shops in front of them, only for the building to disappear when the man tried to re-enter. As Mac looked back at Don to see if this was normal he noticed that the detective was now wearing the same blue robes as the Aurors last night, reminding the criminalist that there was a dimension to the other detective that he'd yet to fully discover - one he'd been completely unaware of before.

The two Muggles' attentive observations of their surroundings were interrupted by a noise from the darkened alleyway to their left that sounded like a mix between a growl and a purr. The noise apparently took Flack by surprise as the wizard quickly spun round drawing his wand as a silver-grey paw appeared out of the shadows as a sleek, finely muscled cougar stalked up to them, still emitting that strange purr-growl sound from its throat.

"Oh, knock it off!" Hermione chastised the large cat just as the three men made to move between her and the advancing animal. At the rebuke the muscled predator visibly slumped and gave what sounded eerily like a mewl as it slouched on its hind legs. "Prat." She told it.

The way Hermione spoke to the animal was with the same tone she often used with Harry and made the three men look more closely at the animal. It's underside was completely white changing to the silvery-grey coloured fur down it's legs and across it's back. The paws and ears were tipped a darker grey, as was the fur around it's nose and mouth. Oddly, the eyes of the cat were also ringed by the darker fur, giving the visual impression it was wearing glasses, while on it's brow there was a jagged stripe of almost black fur that looked remarkably like a lightning bolt.

"Harry?" Danny asked as he cautiously moved closer to the animal.

"Danny, Mac, Don, meet Theron - it's Greek, meaning hunter." Hermione proudly introduced her friend's animagus form.

"Amazing. This is really Harry?" Mac asked as the animal passed the crouching Danny, playfully knocking him off balance with a kick of one of his hind legs, making his way to Hermione and butting his head against Flack's leg on the way.

Theron sat in front of Mac looking at the detective with the now familiar brilliant green eyes, mirth dancing within them. Suddenly the big cat was standing on his hind legs, his large front paws falling gently on Hermione's shoulders as he leant his head forward to affectionately rub his forehead against hers. Hermione brought her arms up to embrace the cat twice her size before taking hold of his legs and pushing him upright - as far as she could anyway.

"I love you too, you silly boy."

Once back on his four paws, Theron moved in a circle around her, brushing his body against her legs before heading in the direction of the main shops, stopping to look back at the other four expectantly before indicating towards the shops with his head as if to ask why they weren't moving.

"Right. Well, I need the bank first to get money for my wand, so we'll start there I think." Hermione suggested as she took each of Mac and Danny's arms her voice bringing all three detectives back to the reason they were at the shopping precinct in the first place.

xxxx

Anywhere else and the quintet might have looked strange walking up the street as the light coloured cougar dodged between the legs of the blue robed Auror and the young woman who walked closely flanked by two men in casual Muggle clothes, but on these streets no-one so much as batted an eye at them. The clothes were not so unusual as many of the other shoppers were also dressed in Muggle clothing as they travelled between the magical and Muggle areas of the City, and the presence of the cougar was never remarked upon as there seemed to be other animals walking around, or flying around as the case may be.

They reached the Bank and stood outside the imposing doors as Mac and Danny read the warning notice for all who enter. Don made to go up the steps and into the bank with Hermione when she stopped him.

"Wouldn't it be better if you stayed out here and kept those three out of trouble?" She asked the Auror.

"I'm supposed to be guardin' youse, not them." Flack argued.

"The Goblins are hardly going to allow anyone to attack me within their bank - it would be bad for business. Besides, it's not as if you can come with me to the vault - unless the rules here are different than back home - and I'm not sure it's wise to leave two Muggles alone out here, what if someone notices." Hermione argued back.

When Flack was unable to immediately come up with a counter argument Hermione gave him a victorious grin and proceeded into the bank and out of sight. Don gave Theron a sharp look when he heard a hissing sound come from the large cat that sounded suspiciously like laughter and was seriously considering stepping on it's tail when the cat suddenly stood up and began pacing round the three men, his tail swishing as he looked at Don - almost as if he knew the man's thoughts. Theron continued pacing, occasionally looking towards the doors of the bank as if calculating something before deciding to settle beside Danny just in front of the steps. The emerald eyes looked once more at the door and then to Danny who was looking down at him, curiosity shining within the blue eyes. Even so, Danny was still shocked when the animal suddenly swiped the back half of his body into Danny's legs, knocking him onto the ground.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed, then the next second "whooaa" as he was hit by the sudden sensation of falling as his stomach jumped up into his throat and the initial fright gave way to trying to stay balanced. The sensation was so fierce and so sudden that Danny was sure he would have fallen flat on his backside - if Theron hadn't put him there already.

"Danny?" Mac asked worriedly, wondering what was suddenly wrong with him - or rather what had happened to Mia.

"Is she ridin' a rollercoaster down there?" The New York native asked incredulously.

"It's kind of a drop down to the vaults." Don replied cryptically. "Didn't she warn you about that?"

"I'm not sure she knew what was comin' - and I think she wants ta hurt youse for that." Danny told Theron, only to be given a grin and that hissing laughter once again. "Is she goin' ta be returnin' the same way?" He asked Don who gave him a sympathetic nod to confirm that she would. "Think I'll stay sittin' here then." Danny decided as he absentmindedly rubbed the cougar's head as it sat beside him.

Mac smiled at the odd sight before turning his attention back to the shopping precinct and the shoppers themselves. It occurred to him, as he watched a woman walk out of what had to be a boutique followed by a stack of at least five packages of various sizes trailing after her seemingly of their own accord, that he had accepted the fact of magic - and seeing magical occurrences - far more quickly than he had originally expected - and with almost no questioning, except for the how's and wherefore's. He suddenly realised that it was a sign of his feelings deepening as he fell more in love with Hermione, one that he'd been ignoring. He turned his attention back to Danny as the younger man sat on the stone steps talking to Don as he petted the large cougar beside him. The man was beautiful by anyone's standards and Mac felt graced to be one of the two to hold his heart, but as he sat there now Danny shone with a relaxed confidence that made him breathtaking, and that Mac had never seen him possess before.

Though Mac had noticed the younger man becoming more relaxed into himself since finding the second part of his heart. And Mia was the second part of Danny's heart, just as she had become the second part of Mac's heart. Yet the older man still felt reluctance within her. Not necessarily in how she felt about either of the two men, but there was something that was holding her back - and it wasn't to do with the dreams, at least Mac didn't think so, and he resolved to find out what the source of her reluctance was soon so that he and Danny could find the way to reassure her. As he was thinking Danny suddenly turned his head to look back at the building behind as if looking for Mia, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Danny? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Came the distracted answer as Danny continued to watch the building for a moment more.

Danny could feel Mia within - though it felt as if she were further away - and he felt her remorse at something she'd found, something that also made her feel regret and Danny wished he was with her to take away that pain. Danny looked back up at Mac and knew the older man could see the half-truth in his face when he saw concern cross the handsome face, but Danny was surprised when he thought he saw jealousy flash within the hazel eyes a moment later. As intriguing as that was, Danny wasn't going to mention anything right now - he didn't know what had made Mia feel the way she did, but knew it was personal and she wouldn't want it discussed here. Any more than Mac would want his inexplicable jealousy mentioned.

This time Danny was expecting the sudden sensation of flight as he felt Hermione steel herself for the unpleasant ride on whatever-it-was, and he rose to his feet and walked up the rest of the steps to the doors of the bank as he felt Mia nearing. The doors opened and Hermione immediately moved into Danny's open arms, laying her head against his chest, as always allowing the contact to soothe their emotions. No words were needed, and neither saw the second serving of jealousy this caused the oldest of the triad. Though Mac was able to crush that emotion when, after just a few seconds, Hermione left Danny's arms and walked down the steps to him seeking the same comfort which Mac was more than willing to give as he pulled her into his own arms.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear.

"Can I tell you about it later?" She asked just as quietly as she indicated Theron with her eyes.

Mac gave her a smile of reassurance, glad that she wasn't intentionally excluding him from whatever had affected her in the bank, and he reluctantly released her when she made to move out of his arms once more. Danny had followed her down the steps and gave her a similar smile, which she returned before rounding on the cougar and narrowing her eyes at the cat.

"You and I are going to have a talk later." She informed her friend and the others watched with amusement as the large cat seemed to crouch down and look sheepishly up at her at the rebuke.

"Where to first?" Danny asked, his excitement at experiencing magical shops returning.

"The wandmaker's first." Hermione replied. "Then we can see where anyone else wants to go."

As it turned out the wandmaker was only a few shops down and Hermione was surprised neither she nor Harry had paid it any attention the last time they were at the Plaza - it was called Ollivander's. She looked at Don, the question easily readable on her face.

"It's the same family, cousins I believe. They've been makin' wands in Manhattan since 1676, shortly after the Dutch handed their territories over to the English." Flack explained.

"They've been making wands for that long?" Danny asked.

"They've been trading in London since 382 BC." Hermione informed them as she opened the door and led them all inside, then watched as Theron returned to the form of Harry. Hermione reached out and picked up one of the boxes and quickly smacked Harry over the head with it.

"Ow. Most people would say thank you, you know." He groused as he playfully rubbed at the spot - not that she'd hit him remotely hard enough to do any damage.

"Undo it." Hermione demanded.

"Can't." Harry gave a huge grin as he dashed out of reach and made a show of looking round the store while Don took the box from her hand and replaced it in the pile he thought it came from, trying not to laugh as Harry got the best of her.

Mac gave her a questioning look as Danny shared Don's obvious amusement at the sibling's antics and Hermione gave a sigh and a shake of her head in response to the unasked question before giving her attention to the shop. It looked very much like the one in Diagon Alley with stacks of long thin boxes piled higgledy-piggledy, and filling every available space. Mac and Danny each looked around in curiosity, though Don was quick to catch Mac's hand before he managed to actually touch one of the boxes, as the sound of voices drifted from the back of the store. From behind one of the stacks at the rear of the shop there appeared two gleaming eyes the colour of pale moonlight as a man walked out towards them and they could see he had a mass of shaggy salt'n'pepper hair with a matching beard. This man was definitely related to the Mr Ollivander in England going by the eyes alone, but this was confirmed when he opened his mouth, showing another family trait.

"Don Flack, Maple wood, eleven and a half inches with a dragon heartstring core as I recall. And Mr Potter, Miss Granger, an honour. I'm afraid I don't know you two gentlemen." Ollivander addressed the two Muggles.

"Ya wouldn't." Don answered evasively as a second man appeared from the back giving an identity to the second voice they'd heard moments ago.

Harry and Hermione were both surprised to find the man who'd sold them their first wands in America, but it made sense that he would seek out family to be with after his experiences at Malfoy Manor. The elder Ollivander still looked quite frail, yet he did look better than the last time Harry had talked to him at Shell Cottage and the familiar pale eyes lit up slightly in recognition of the two teens - though his face took on the usual expression of sympathy and discomfort as his eyes slid past Hermione in the now-customary manner of those who'd been at the small residence just outside Tinworth at the time she was being initially treated.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you both again." The older man greeted them.

"Mr Ollivader, how are you sir?" Harry asked in response.

"Well lad. I'm doing well." There was a slight pause. "Thank you." The two words were said with solemn respect and Harry realised the thanks were once again for the man's freedom. "Now what brings you two here?" He went on to ask.

"I was hoping to get a new wand." Hermione explained.

"Vine, ten and three quarter inches, dragon heartstring. What happened to that one, Miss Granger?" The aged wandmaker asked Hermione, half-looking at her in the same evasive manner as Kingsley was earlier.

"I accidentally snapped it last night." Hermione said in answer - and to their credit none of the men with her gave any reaction to this lie.

The American shop owner's eyes light up at the prospect of finding such a witch a wand and he disappeared behind the counter, coming back up a moment later with a box which he presented to Hermione as he opened it allowing her to take the wand inside - an eleven inch holly wand with a dragon heartstring core. Hermione gave the wand an experimental swish only to have a portion of one of the stacks in front of her explode into shards, sending wand boxes everywhere. The younger Ollivander quickly took back the wand and disappeared once more to find a more suitable replacement. This time when she tried the wand a gale force wind swept through the store knocking the unsuspecting occupants off balance. When the third wand she was given did nothing at all the elder Ollivander joined in the search, producing a nine and three quarter inch fir wand with a Veela hair core. However, this wand turned the room upside down so it appeared as if the occupants were standing on the ceiling instead of the floor.

After another five unsuccessful attempts, the two Ollivander's put their heads together, having a private conference for many minutes - occasionally looking back at Hermione - before finally turning back to their customers, the younger of the two looking at the only witch present in open curiosity.

"My dear, are you sure you _need_ a wand?" He asked her.

"I'd prefer to have one." She answered evasively.

"But do you _**need**_ one, to do magic?" The elder wandmaker asked.

"No." She finally, reluctantly, told them - only to have the two wandmakers look to each other and nod as if confirming what they already knew.

"Perhaps she could have one anyway, for show." Mac suggested, thinking of how to keep her wandless ability an advantage should she need it again.

"As I once told Mr Potter, the wand chooses the person. It is not always clear why, but perhaps has something to do with who it is best suited to. It is not uncommon for a witch or wizard to need to change their wands during the course of their lifetime as life's circumstances alters them - or their magic grows." The elder Ollivander told the group at large, his head bent directing his words at the counter in front of him as the younger disappeared once more and returned with the third wand they'd tried.

It was an easily concealed nine inch wand made of blackthorn with a Thestrel hair core. This time Hermione actually tried a spell with the wand rather than simply seeing how the wand would act. A flock of brightly coloured Bullfinches appeared and began circling overhead, and Hermione wasn't sure if the wand had helped or not but recognised Mac's logic of having a wand to disguise her proficiency in wandless magic. As she made to take out her purse to pay for the wand the shop's owner quickly stopped her.

"Oh no, no need. Take it as a gift, for all you have done, and for the life of my cousin." He told her sincerely. "Besides, it is quite appropriate really. I obtained that hair on a visit to England to see my cousin, it's from one of the herd at Hogwarts."

Hermione thought about pointing out that it was actually Harry who'd saved the elder Ollivander, but then thought better of is as she saw the determined expression on his face. Instead she gave her thanks and put her new wand away in a signal for the others that they were done just as Harry turned back into Theron and headed towards the door with the others. As Hermione reached the exit herself she was suddenly stopped by the voice of the elder wandmaker.

"Miss Granger." He started. "I hope … you are well?" He asked her haltingly, looking at her directly for the first time - his eyes full of pity.

"Yes sir. I am quite recovered now." She told him in her best reassuring voice while trying to ignore the familiar look before returning the man's respectful nod and closing the shop's door behind her.

xxxx


	38. Chapter 38

Ahh Shopping!! What more is there to say? (Except maybe thanx to everyone who is reading this) Enjoy ^_^

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

There was a moment of silence as Danny and Mac watched Hermione gather her thoughts after leaving the wandmaker's. Both men had been stood behind Hermione and had seen the look in the older man's eyes as he asked her how she was and each could guess the cause of the expression - that somehow he knew what had been done to her - but neither man knew how to protect her from such looks and could only offer her comfort and the silent promise not to do the same. For her part, Mia desperately wished to believe this, but still wasn't willing to test them just yet.

"Where to?" Danny asked as he looped his arm around Mia's waist.

Theron must have understood the question as he moved round behind Hermione and went up on his back paws to push her with his front, though Danny's arm around her waist held her in place. Hermione looked back over her shoulder at the large cat as Danny did the same - sending it a growl for added measure. Theron just sat there looking at Hermione and when no-one made any move in the direction he wanted he repeated the action, this time giving a harder push and keeping his paws on her shoulders.

"I think we're supposed to go that way." Mac said with a smile causing Theron to let go of the witch and walk round the senior CSI, rubbing his head against the man's legs before using his very sharp teeth to take hold of the man's sleeve and pull him in the direction of the shop he wanted.

The group followed the man-dragging cougar up the street until they encountered a large group of excited people outside - surprise, surprise - _The Quod Pot_, a sports supply shop. Theron let go of the sleeve he was pulling and sat down in a disappointed slump at not being able to get into the shop as he wanted, causing Hermione to laugh at him as she rubbed his head. Her attention was caught by the sudden flash of lights as photographs were taken, though looking up she noticed that none of the press present were interested in her group - they were there for whoever it was standing in the doorway of the shop posing for the pictures as the person raised a broom over their head for all to see. More flashbulbs went off as more pictures were taken, and from beside her she could hear Don give a gasp.

"That's the new Nimbus Xtreme! It's supposed ta rival the Firebolt in performance 'n' speed." The Auror exclaimed breathlessly with the same excitement Hermione would have expected to hear from Harry.

'_Well, that would certainly explain the presence of the crowd_' Hermione thought to herself as yet more pictures were taken and she heard reporters now asking questions. From where they stood she couldn't quite hear the questions, or the responses, but thought she vaguely recognised the voice of the man answering. As she made a move to look elsewhere while they waited for the crowd to dissipate Hermione suddenly found Don's hand on her shoulder just as Theron lightly caught her other hand between his teeth - both pairs of eyes sending pleading looks that they stay, and earning a chuckle from Mac.

"Aw come on, let us see the brooms. It can't hurt, can it?" Danny said light-heartedly and giving her a look that Hermione had already found she couldn't deny.

They were actually stopped outside a book shop, which was on the opposite side of where the crowd was gathered, and Hermione gave a good-natured smile as she indicated that she would be looking at the books in the window until they were able to get inside the store. As Danny was just as interested in the brooms - and the reason for the crowds - he stayed with Don and Theron and Hermione moved out of his arms to walk over to the book shop where she found on display the latest edition of _The Medieval Runes Grammatica_. In the window's reflection she saw Mac walk up to stand beside her, giving her a wink as he too looked at the display and began quietly discussing the various books with her. After a while the sounds of the reporters died down and the crowd started to disperse, allowing Hermione to hear her name being called out. Sort of.

"Hermy-own-ninny!" A familiar accented voice called out, and Hermione realised who had caused such interest as Viktor Krum made his way over to her and snapped into a bow when he was in front of her.

"Viktor!" Hermione greeted her friend, giving him a quick hug.

"You look beautiful, as always. May I offer you congratulations on your engagement." As sincere as his compliment was, there was a definite lack of enthusiasm for the congratulations - in fact his tone revealed his sadness at the idea.

"I'm not marrying Ronald - any reports saying that are wrong!" Hermione informed him.

Krum's face immediately lit up with his crooked smile and he swept her up into the air as he spun them both around.

"That is vonderful!" He exclaimed as he put her down again, but he still kept hold of her waist and was oblivious to the two men that were glowering at him.

There was a flash as a picture was taken by the lone remaining reporter who looked eager at the sight of War Heroine Hermione Granger in a clinch with International Quidditch star Viktor Krum and Hermione was already dreading the headlines that would appear tomorrow when Viktor whipped out his wand, obliviating and confunding the reporter before destroying the camera he held. Hermione quickly looked to Flack to see what he would do and found the man in question was busy studying the rooftop of the bank back down the street, returning his attention in time to see the reporter walking away in a slight daze. Hermione said a quiet thank you to Krum.

"I vould not have them cause you such trouble as before." He told her sincerely before regaining his pleasure at her news. "Then you are available, yes? I vould be honoured if -"

"I'm not." Hermione quickly interrupted the Bulgarian as she delicately removed his hands from around her waist and took a step away. "Available that is. I'm not marrying Ron, but I am under a Blood Contract to marry someone else." She finished gently, watching as the sadness returned to the Bulgarian Seeker's features once more. "I'm so sorry Viktor."

"You ver not told of the arrangement?" He asked her, thinking of her acceptance of him the year they met. Hermione shook her head, feeling as wretched for her friend as he looked. "Then, I vish you congratulations once more on your up-coming marriage, and I hope that he is vorthy of you."

"Thank you Viktor, and he is." Hermione assured him.

At this point Theron was apparently getting bored of all the talking and began pawing at her leg while Flack had stepped into her line of sight and was not-so-subtly gesturing between himself and the Quidditch player. When Theron moved on to butting his head against her Hermione became slightly exasperated and batted the cougar's head away from her.

"If you want to speak to him, then speak to him. Honestly." She told the cat. "Viktor, would you mind going over there and talking to Theron?" She asked as she indicated the empty alleyway beside the book shop and the cougar beside her. Krum gave her a look of confusion but did as she requested and followed the large cat into the alley and when the two were out of sight Flack sent Hermione a peeved look at not being introduced. "They'll be back." Hermione told him.

Danny was watching Mia closely, trying to figure out the cause of what he was feeling from her. He knew she was kind-hearted and never liked to hurt anyone, but there seemed more to the sadness she felt about this Krum bloke. Hermione had told them how she'd dated the boy a few years ago when he'd visited their school for that Tournament thing, but she couldn't still have feelings for him? Could she? Some of his own feelings must have registered with Hermione as she turned to him but instead of the reassuring smile he would have liked, Hermione could only give him a slight frown - so slight it was barely visible, but it was there, and Danny was not reassured at all.

For his part Mac actually missed this silent communication between the other two members of the triad as his attention was focused more on the entrance to the alleyway, and the unseen man within. It had been impossible to miss the boy's optimism at being told Hermione wasn't to marry the Weasley boy, and it had taken every ounce of will Mac possessed not to tear the boy apart when he'd suddenly grabbed Mia. He was pleased when Mia had quickly set the boy straight, but then she hadn't introduced either Danny or himself as the person she was supposed to marry. Mac unknowingly echoed Danny's thoughts as he wondered if perhaps this Krum was the reason for the reluctance he still felt from her.

Whatever Harry had wanted to talk to Krum about apparently didn't need that long as it was only a short while later when Theron and the Bulgarian walked back round the corner.

"That was quick." Mac commented.

"It does not take long to accept a challenge." Krum replied.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to introduce you earlier. Viktor, this is Don Flack of the Manhattan Aurors." She waited for the two men to exchange greetings before continuing. "And this is my Bonded."

"Danny Messer." The blond introduced himself as he extended his hand to shake the Bulgarians, and the two rivals each tested the others' strength before pointedly letting go.

"Mac Taylor." Likewise, Mac introduced himself though he didn't extend his hand, instead moving to stand possessively behind Hermione, his body language telling the other man to back off - though this was unseen by the woman herself.

"It vas nice to see you again." Krum told Hermione and she gave him a warm smile in return. "Tell Harry I vill see him tomorrow at the pitch." With that he left, apparating away to who-knew-where.

Don was looking rather put out at not being able to speak to the International Seeker while, in contrast, Theron was sat beside him looking - _literally_ - like that cat that just ate the cream. He was still wearing this expression when Hermione looked down at him.

"If you think I'm going to watch you plough yourself into the ground, you are vastly mistaken." She informed the grinning cougar, warning him that she wouldn't be attending his match against Krum.

"What are they doing tomorrow?" Don asked slightly confused.

"Oh gee, why would two Seekers want to meet at a Quidditch pitch. Harry's probably figuring on George and Neville joining them - though surely you'd need more in order to play any sort of game." Hermione wondered.

As soon as realisation hit Don he, not so gently, nudged Theron with his foot and knocked the large animal off balance - ensuring Don had his attention.

"Youse better be includin' me in those plans!" The Auror exclaimed - and earning quiet laughter from the other three humans.

xxxx

Hermione was very grateful that there were no more 'encounters' during the rest of their shopping trip, as Theron and Don - predictably - dragged them all into the _Quod Pot_ which fascinated the other two men when they found Bludgers chained to the wall - and trying to break those chains - along with the occasional Snitch in glass cases, each with individual intricate designs upon their surface. There were various Quaffles sitting in tall mounds, while others were being kept in containers of the solution that prevented them from exploding. One entire wall of the store was devoted to brooms, with all types of Cleansweeps, Comets and Nimbus' available.

There was also an area at the back of the store that was for other wizarding games, such as Gobstones and Chess, and Hermione found great amusement in spending almost an hour and a half watching the four men - Harry had returned to his proper form after realising the store was virtually deserted after Krum and the reporters had left - explore the store, and all things within it, with a mixture of excitement, curiosity, and the occasional disbelief. She even went so far as to purchase a chess set - a game she was admittedly useless at - when Mac practically sat down to play against the set itself.

When she _eventually_ managed to get them out of the sports shop the two men's attention was quickly caught by a cage of hedgehog-like creatures outside a pet shop which were screaming and hissing at a cage of, what looked like, walking potatoes. It was Don who explained that the potatoes were actually gnomes, while the hedgehogs were knarls that were just offended at being so close to the dim-witted gnomes. This only served to pique their curiosity and it was their turn to drag Hermione into a store they wanted to see - though it seemed Theron was quite happy to remain outside to bat at the poor gnomes through the other side of the cage and making them run back and forth between the hissing knarls on one side and his claws on the other.

Inside the two Muggles were greeted by cats of all colours - some of them definitely not a natural colour for such a creature - along with rats, crows and toads. It almost looked like a normal pet shop. Almost. If not for the large tank of '_Specially Imported Cornish Pixies_' sitting beside the rather smaller tank of toads. Danny made the mistake of putting his face too near the glass of the blue creatures to get a better look at one of the wings, only to move back in shock when one of the nearest ones turned round and stuck it's bum against the glass in front of his face, drawing a laugh from Mac in the process. Further into the store was a basket full of goldish-yellow coloured ball of fur that were chattering together, which Danny thought were quite cute and - after being assured by Hermione that they were harmless - proceeded to pick one up and pet it, and only reluctantly put back with the others when Mac reminded him of the no-pets policy in their building.

However, Danny was relieved of any wish for a magical pet when he and Don rounded the corner of the next aisle and encountered three large ferret-looking creatures that each took one look at the two men and began yelling insults at them - which had Mac and Hermione coming over to join them to see what was going on.

"_Yo schmucks!" … "Did the Doxy's bite ya or are ya naturally butt ugly!" … "Hey jag-off, who dressed ya - ya mamma?" … "Who's the floozy?" … "Yo Cutie why don't youse blow off those douche-bags and find a real man!"_

At this last comment Hermione sent the three Jarveys a glare and silenced them before moving on.

"What were those?" Mac asked as they moved away from the now quiet animals.

"Jarveys. The only animals known to talk - if you consider constant insults talkin'." Flack answered as they continued round the shop.

As the four humans neared the counter they suddenly became aware of a red flashing light in the shadows of the ceiling, and three of them were surprised when a green monkey-like creature climbed down from the rafters and then descended the nearest set of shelves to look at them with curious pale green eyes and a wide grinning mouth. The red flashes were coming from a large pustule on its forehead which flashed more rapidly the closer it got to Mac and Danny. Hermione recognised the creature as a Clabbert, native to that region of America, and realised that the flashing was its way of signalling danger - yet the creature kept moving towards them with little fear, just curiosity in its eyes.

"Hello there." Hermione greeted the creature quietly as it moved onto her shoulders, lowering its face down in front of hers, before turning and taking a closer look at the two Muggles. "It's alright, they won't hurt you." She reassured it.

"Still, best to keep an eye on them."

The voice of the aged shop owner came from directly behind Hermione, startling her as she hadn't heard the woman move from behind the counter at all, and she did her best not to frighten the creature sitting on her as she turned to look at the shop-keeper. The woman was rather portly and stood with a stoop, her grey eyes darting from one person to the next and only just visible from beneath the brim of her pointed hat. The darting eyes suddenly focused on the two Muggles and took on a gleam that had Hermione and Don wary.

"You'll like this. Come here." The woman said as she crooked a finger at the two men and led them all to a large cage near the counter that was covered in a blue velvet drape.

She gently raised a portion of the drape to look inside and cooed pleasantly to whatever was inside as the four gathered round, Don discretely fingering his wand as Hermione drew her magic. When the woman was certain she had their attention she swiftly removed the drape, revealing the creature inside. For approximately three seconds, before it disappeared in a puff of feathers. Though this was still a long enough time for the observers to note a plump bird with blue-grey feathers and such tiny wings that almost certainly meant it couldn't fly, with a plume of fluffy feathers at its back for a tail, and a long hook-nosed beak.

"I thought those were only found on Mauritius." Hermione asked wondrously.

"They are. But they can be deported under special license - which I'm sure you're about to show me. For both of them." Don answered, indicating the Clabbert that was climbing back up to its perch above the counter, as he glared at the much shorter woman who was openly grinning at the shocked Muggles.

"Of course Officer." She said sweetly as she produced two parchments from within her robes, still smirking at the two gawping men.

"That -" Danny started, then stopped.

"Was that -" Mac sort of asked.

"That _was_ a Dodo, right?" Danny finally found enough voice to ask, still looking at the apparently empty cage.

xxxx


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

By the time Don and Hermione were able to finally drag Mac and Danny out of the menagerie and rejoin Theron outside it was already gone four o'clock in the afternoon and they had little under an hour before the others would be arriving from England. It was decided that they would therefore head back to the apartment, allowing them time to relax a little, and for Hermione to alter her wards, before five o'clock. On the journey Don, Harry and Danny talked quietly about the things they'd found in the sports supply shop, while Mac and Hermione discussed the books they'd seen, and Hermione promised herself that she would return there sometime next week to have a better look.

Once back at the apartment, Hermione made the adjustments to her wards that would allow the three expected guests to apparate directly into the apartment, while also allowing anyone accompanying them to pass through the wards with no effect other than being held in stasis until she released them. As she was doing this Mac had decided to take out the new chess set from its case and began setting it up with Harry's help while Don and Danny continued their talk on brooms and not-so-extinct animals. After finishing with her wards, and with the four men engrossed in what they were doing, Hermione took a moment to be able to just watch them unnoticed.

When Danny noticed that the chess pieces were actually putting themselves in the right places for a game he dragged Don over to join Mac and Harry round the board, Don sitting with Harry and Danny joining Mac, almost as if they would be playing in pairs. Hermione smiled contentedly as she watched them begin their match. Harry looked more at ease amongst these men than she'd ever seen him be - even in the Gryffindor common room - and this knowledge made her heart swell as she watched the four play chess. Despite the age difference none of the men treated Harry as if he were a child and seemed to accept him as an equal, something she'd never seen anyone else do before.

The adults back in England may have considered Harry their saviour and had depended on him to save the day, but they had always put him at a disadvantage by keeping back vital information on the basis that they thought him too young to know such things. Yet these three men asked Harry his opinion, shared information with him, talked with him and joked with him - they treated him as if he were their peer, not some fabled hero-child to be kept at a distance. Hermione was suddenly extremely grateful for how this Blood Contract had turned out - and that Danny and Mac were the kind of men they were, as the situation could have been a lot worse for her. Instead she was lucky to have been bound to a gentle and considerate man, and through him she had been given the opportunity to know his partner and his friend, both of whom were just as noble of character.

Don looked to be quite at ease, even happy, discussing elements of magic with the other three as the chess pieces moved across the board, and Hermione briefly wondered whether he had been able to talk so openly with his friend before now. She knew from talking to Danny that he had known about Don being a wizard for several years but he'd not said how much that knowledge had been integrated into their friendship and Hermione had the feeling that it had been simply background knowledge previously. Mac seemed to have accepted a life with magic with surprising ease - though Hermione guessed that this was mainly due to Danny's previous knowledge of magic and Don's being an actual wizard - and his desire to learn about this new world almost matched her own inquisitive nature. He cared more deeply than others probably suspected, and would willingly lay down his life for any one of those he cared about, defending them to the very last and Hermione found that sense of loyalty to be appealing. And Danny? Well, the only word that ever came to Hermione's mind for Danny was 'perfect'.

Hermione thought how good it was to see the people most important in her life getting along so well. She just hoped it would be able to stay that way once the others arrived - not that she was expecting there to be trouble when their friends arrived, it was just that she really didn't know _what_ to expect. Hermione gave one last look to the chess players before preparing the food for the night's meal so that all she'd have to do later was put it in the oven.

xxxx

Mac was so concentrated on the board in front of him that it took him a moment to realise that Hermione was standing at the side of the table, her arms folded in front of her chest. The smirk on Don's face and the subtle shaking of Danny's laughter beside him suggested that she had been stood there without notice for a while, though she didn't seem particularly angry at being ignored as she gave him a warm smile before turning her attention to Harry - who was still ignorant of her presence as he continued to focus on his next move. The three men watched as Hermione pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes at her friend before turning the pursed lips into a smile. She quickly licked her lips and took a breath as she closed her eyes and then -

"_Hem, hem_."

The little cough was given in a higher pitch than her normal voice and Mac had the impression that she was perhaps imitating something, or someone, else. The effect on Harry was instantaneous as the young man immediately sprang to his feet with his wand drawn as he searched about with wild eyes. Unfortunately his abrupt standing knocked the table with such a force that it displaced all the pieces on the board - _"Oi, watch it" "Careful there" "Are you crazy, we were winning" "You were not" "Get back here"_ - and the combined effect had the others laughing as Harry finally realised they were alone in the apartment and he slumped back into his seat.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What'd you do that for?"

"It's ten to five." Hermione told them all between her laughter as she bent down to pick up a couple of the pawns that had fallen on the floor - _"Thank you Miss"_ - and replaced them back with their respective sides.

No sooner had she done this than she felt a push at her wards and there came a series of loud _pop_s as George, Neville and Luna apparated into the apartment, along with Lee Jordan and Dean Thomas who were caught in Hermione's stasis spells as she shared a look with Harry before releasing them. The noise of the arrivals brought a halt to the men's laughter and the three immediately stood to see the kind of people Harry and Hermione considered to be their friends - though the sight they were met with was as far from expected as could be.

The tallest of the new arrivals was a young man dressed in a black suit with a magenta tie and he had similar red hair to the boy Hermione had scared away that morning at the lab, which suggested that this was George Weasley. Beside him, and only a little shorter, was a dark haired boy that looked to be the same age as Harry and Hermione, and his eyes lit up at seeing his friends as a broad grin spread across his face. There was a sense of loyalty and command emanating from the young man that made the three detectives believe him to be Neville Longbottom, from everything Hermione had told them about their classmate. Between the two young men - almost being flanked by them - stood a much shorter girl with long dirty blond hair and remarkably clear silver-grey eyes which seemed to add to the look of serenity she had - despite the presence of a wand tucked behind her ear. Being the only female to arrive, this was obviously Luna Lovegood.

Which left the question as to the identity of the other two young men that arrived with them. The older of the two sported a head of dreadlocks and was wearing a similar dark suit and bright magenta tie as George. While the other, slightly shorter, boy was wearing a claret coloured polo neck with slightly lighter wide stripes going down the torso with light blue sleeves and collar, and a badge on the breast that looked like a castle behind two crossed hammers. Mac also noticed that the younger of the two was looking - or rather _not_ looking - at Hermione in the same manner as Ollivander and Shacklebolt, and it irritated him. Danny must have noticed something as well as Mac saw him make a move to stand behind her, but this was interrupted by George.

"Hey Gorgeous!" As soon as he recognised Hermione George was in front of her in two strides and swept her up into hug - as he spun her round the two men with her were able to see that he was missing an ear. Though this was less astonishing than the outburst from one of the unknown boys.

"George! Careful!"

George immediately stopped spinning and put Hermione on the ground, though he didn't let go of her, and just looked at the boy as if he were an idiot.

"She's quite touchable you know." Luna said in her dreamy tones as she walked up to Hermione and the two witches embraced with smiles.

"I think we should do introductions." Hermione said, and began with the three Americans. "These are Danny Messer, Mac Taylor and Don Flack of the Manhattan Aurors." As she introduced them each of the men gave a nod at their name.

"This is George, Neville, Luna and Lee Jordan and Dean Thomas."

As she introduced the friends they'd been expecting Mac and Danny both greeted the two wizards with handshakes and made Luna blush when they each placed a kiss to the top of her hand as they said their welcome. Lee and Dean were given nods of acknowledgement, which were returned. Harry gave his own greetings by clasping George and Neville's shoulders and giving Luna a hug - which seemed to take her more by surprise than the gentle welcomes of the two criminalists.

While this was going on George was looking carefully at Hermione, almost as if he were examining her before grabbing her wrist and turning on Harry.

"She's not married! Why isn't she married yet? She's supposed to be married by now, you've had a month!" George was almost yelling at Harry as he held up Hermione's left hand with its conspicuously absent ring on her fourth finger.

"It's complicated." Hermione tried to explain as she tried pulling her hand free from the firm grip, as she saw Mac and Danny begin to move closer out of the corner of her eye.

"No, its not! You have to be married!" There was an almost desperate edge to his voice at this point that had the others with him sharing odd looks.

"Mate, no need to bite her head off. You're the one who's been telling everyone that she's _not_ getting married." Lee tried in an effort to calm his friend.

"No, I've been saying that she'd not marrying that pillock I have to call a brother. But she _has_ to get married - she _**has**_ _to_."

By now the desperation was turning almost to panic and Hermione raised her right hand to his cheek, using it to turn him round to face her so she could look him in the eyes with the intent of doing a bit of yelling herself. Instead she was met with a look of pain and grief that made her instantly soften and she pulled him into a hug as she soothed him with words.

"I can't bury anyone else. I can't." George mumbled quietly as he held tightly to Hermione, and the others watched silently - and somewhat uncomfortably - as their friend broke down.

Hermione gave Mac and Danny a reassuring look that told them there was no danger from her still-grieving friend as she continued to hold George as she stroked back his hair and whispered comforting words in his ear. The two men accepted her reassurance and Mac signalled to the others that they should move further into the main living-room to give the young man time to recover without being watched. That was why, when George finally lifted his head ready to make a quip, he realised he and Hermione were alone and the gentle look in her eyes told him that it was alright. She took a step back to allow George a few deep breaths before leading him to where the others were sat in the main room. They were just in time to hear Harry speaking.

"Not that you're not welcome, but what are you two doing here?" He was addressing Lee Jordan and Dean Thomas.

"You mean, given that we're not really considered to be amongst your bestest buds?!" Jordan quipped and Hermione was relieved to note that the truthful words were spoken with no hint of malice or offence, but with a jesting tone instead.

"Uhh, well, Lee's been helping me at the store, and, you know, keeping me sane." George explained.

"I'm sorry - he's making you sane? Wow, Lee, talk about biting off more than you can chew!" Harry quipped, intentionally mishearing the words, and the mood lightened instantly as the other former students all laughed.

"Yuk-hyuk." George replied good-naturedly with a smile of his own.

In the meantime Hermione, who hadn't had the chance to greet her friends yet, made her way over to Neville and gave him a hug.

"Dean's been having nightmares. I told him to come to get rid of them." Luna told them all in her wistful tone as Hermione was pulling away from Neville, and causing the young wizard in question to go bright red.

"How would coming here help his nightmares?" Hermione asked in confusion - and voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"His nightmares are of you." Luna told her in the same faraway voice as she moved over to the fireplace in the corner and looked at the ceiling above. "Do you know you have a nest of Wrackspurts up there?"

"Why would you have nightmares of me?" Hermione decided to ask Dean himself, and ignore the presence of the creatures - whatever they were - but found that Dean couldn't look at her and only blushed deeper instead as he looked at the floorboards. Harry was looking at her with sadness written all over his face while Luna had turned back to her and looked surprised at the question - even more so than her normal expression. "What?"

"Um, Dean, Luna and Ollivander were already in the dungeon when I was taken there."

Harry explained, hoping he wouldn't have to say more - but then this had never been discussed before and Harry suddenly hated that Dean was there and bringing it up now. When Hermione still looked confused Luna gave her own - decidedly more direct - answer.

"You scream very loudly."

xxxx

It came out matter-of-factly, and in the same wistful tone, which only made it seem more appalling when everyone present suddenly realised _why_ Dean was having nightmares. And why Ollivander found it so difficult to look at her earlier when she couldn't remember actually seeing him during her time at Shell Cottage.

There was utter silence as everyone tried not to look at Hermione - or each other - with the exception of Luna, who continued to look around the apartment, and Mac and Danny who moved closer to the pale woman as Danny was almost overwhelmed with the humiliation she felt from those four words. Yet neither man could think of anything to say, and when they reached forward to touch her in an offer of comfort, she moved away.

"So, why do we need an Auror here?" George suddenly asked in an effort to draw attention away from the terrors of the past.

"Mione was attacked last night." Harry informed them, and was not surprised when the expressions on the other wizards' faces darkened and Neville and George each took steps closer to Hermione as two voices spoke out.

"Dolohov." Neville stated.

"Lestrange?" Dean queried at the same time.

"Both Lestranges' _and_ Dolohov." Don answered for them, and speaking for the first time.

"But not Greyback?" Dean checked as he looked worriedly at Hermione - much the same look Harry had given her earlier.

"Why would you two say that? And don't insult my intelligence by saying it was a guess." Hermione asked the two boys.

"Well, Dolohov's always after you - isn't he!" Neville answered sounding sure of himself, while Harry and Dean just looked uncomfortable and it was some time before one of them could answer her.

"While Bellatrix and Lucius were arguing about whether or not to call Voldemort, Dolohov and Rabastan Lestrange were off to the side - neither of them took their eyes of Mione, and they got this look in their eyes when Greyback talked about … tasting her." He began telling the others, before turning his attention to Hermione. "When Bellatrix took you away and they were taking me down to the dungeon Dolohov, Lestrange and Greyback started arguing about who got to have their ... _fun_ ... with you afterwards - and bragging about _what_ they would do. They were really mad that Bellatrix got you first." Harry really didn't like telling her what had happened after they were separated.

"Funny, that's why I was relieved when it was Trixy who took me away." Hermione quietly stated, getting a look of shock from Harry as if he'd never thought of that possibility before. "Oh really Harry, don't be so naive."

"And you think this is why they attacked her last night? You think this Greyback might have been with them?" Mac asked the younger men.

"Greyback wasn't there." Hermione stated. "We would have seen him - he would never pass up the opportunity for blood." The confidence behind her words sent shivers down the backs of those present.

"He found your screams to be quite arousing." Luna added - her dreamy voice giving the words a distasteful undertone.

"I ... never wanted to know that." Hermione managed to get out through her tightened throat, this time accepting their touch when Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind and Mac took her hand in comfort.

"We're searchin' the City and the Tri-State area, just in case. So far there are no reports of his kind of attacks anywhere." Don informed her - suddenly, his protective duty didn't sound so ridiculous anymore.

"And Kingsley has his Aurors searching the forests of Europe." Harry reassured her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really thought we'd got him." Neville apologised before turning to Harry and anticipating his thoughts. "I'm going with you to look."

"I'm in." Came the voices of George and Lee together.

"You _**will not**_ go after him!" Hermione stated. "I absolutely forbid it, for any of you! Harry you won't - I forbid you to go, you too Neville, George. I will not have any of you do something so stupid!" By now Hermione's voice was near panicking as she gripped the arms holding her and Harry stepped forward to calm her.

"Alright Hermione, alright we won't go after him." He assured her, managing to sound quite convincing while the others could see him cross his fingers behind his back. Luckily Hermione was distracted enough to believe his words.

"And Neville, you shouldn't have to apologise for _not_ killing someone." Hermione told her friend in a slightly gentler tone.

"Well, if we're not going hunting, I say we celebrate the brilliant job you did on Percy!" George said, once more trying to lighten the mood.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "I sent someone after you specifically to stop you doing anything to him."

"And I swear, _I_ never touched him." Harry replied, holding his hands up in surrender as he tried to fight back the smile from his face at the memory.

"Danny?" Realisation dawned on her as to who had gone out after Harry and she stepped out of the blonds' arms to turn to face him only to find him looking sheepishly at her.

"What?!? I never touched him either, I swear." The similar grin fighting to form across Danny's lips made this declaration doubtful. "How 'bout - I can promise he left without a scratch on him?" He tried instead as he gave her a winning smile.

"Oh yeah, not a scratch - just left a quivering mess from what I heard." George added with a laugh, and got similar laughs from Harry, Lee and Neville while Danny tried not to join them as the look on Mia's face told him he was in enough trouble as it was.

"Well, he's a Pure Blood ain't he? And accordin' to Don they consider all Muggles ta be bigoted, treacherous barbarians - so I just played up the part a little. That was all." Danny finished and Hermione softened a bit with the knowledge that he wouldn't get in trouble for physically hurting the redhead - and really, the pompous git could do with being brought down a peg or two, or eight or nine.

"Anyway," interrupted George, "he's got bigger things to worry about now - like being fired!"

"Kingsley fired him? Why?" Neville asked.

"Yep, for repeating my _**family's**_ lies." George spat the word family with every ounce of disgust he felt at what they'd been doing.

"Oh mate, not this again." Lee said, as if this were a constant argument with them - which in fact it had been since George had left the Burrow.

"You mean, the _ab-so-lute_ lie about Mione getting married to Ron?" Harry asked sarcastically, only for George to look slightly uncomfortable at what he had to say next - a look that did not go unnoticed by Hermione and the three detectives.

"Uhhh, not just her mate." George admitted quietly and suddenly regretted saying anything as he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a Harry Potter Tantrum.

Hermione decided it would be best if she handled this next part and stepped in front of her friend and looked him in the eye.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." She said.

There was a collective gasp from the others as Harry stiffened and fell to the floor.

"Do any of you want to deal with his temper?" She asked, receiving definite shakes of their heads from the other Gryffindor boys - and a few body-shivers - as they each remembered the various outbursts over the years.

"It's to stop him from over-reacting and doing something stupid without stopping to think." She explained to the older men, though the last part was directed at Harry as she knelt down beside him and looked him in the eye again.

"The Weasley's are still telling everyone that we are at The Burrow." Hermione began explaining, keeping her eyes on Harry to see his - somewhat limited - reaction. "They're not responding to any mail for us and are saying that we want privacy when anyone asks about either of us. Apparently Neville and others have been trying to contact us - which is why Mac arranged for George to have our address and bring Neville and Luna to see us this evening." She took another deep breath before giving him the reason why she bound him.

"They've put an announcement in the _Prophet_ that we are marrying Ron and Ginny."

The air around Harry seemed to flicker blue as Harry physically and magically fought against the body-bind, and as Hermione tried to reinforce it against his struggles.

"Harry! Stop! Think for a minute!" She commanded, waiting until he stopped his struggles before speaking again. "Kingsley has been told about their deceit. _Everything_. I've told him if he doesn't deal with the situation by the morning, then _**we**__ will_. I trust him to set things straight - _and_ to bring them to justice, if not in front of the courts, then in front of the public. You're the Chosen One Harry, people aren't going to like that you've been drugged and forced into a marriage you don't want - or even know about. If you want we can give Luna a statement to put in to the _Quibbler,_ like before. I think most of magical England knows by now to go there for the truth about Harry Potter. Whatever the public do to the Weasley's is probably far worse than either of us would do to them." She told him watching as he calmed again and studiously ignoring the sound of disbelief from someone behind her. "Now, if I release you are you going to stay calm and _think_ or are you going to go off again?"

Through his limited movements Harry managed to convey that he was calm and Hermione released her spell.

"Oowww." Harry said reproachfully as he stood up, though this didn't get the sympathy from his friend that he wanted as she simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you were more prone to thinking before you act I wouldn't have to do things like that." She told him reasonably turning her attention back to the others.

xxxx


	40. Chapter 40

Another week gone already and I really have to say thank you for all the story alerts and favourites - you're all so generous!! And special thanks to those of you that took the time to leave reviews and offer words of advice - they are much appreciated :)

I'm afraid you'll have to endure a little more explanations before our trio get a little alone time!! Hope you enjoy, regardless ^_^

**Chapter Forty**

Hermione turned round to face the others to find that most of them were looking on with obvious amusement, while Mac appeared to be trying to mentally examine the spell and its effects for its defensive abilities should it be needed in the future. Don on the other hand had the same look on his face as he had when she had been talking to Blackwater earlier that morning - with a sort of awed respect.

"So, um, you're really _not_ getting married?" Lee finally asked.

"What did you mean by Shacklebolt knows everything?" Neville asked at the same time.

"I'm not marrying Ron." Hermione told them as she looked at Danny.

"_**Thank you!**_" George cried as Lee and Dean suddenly looked guilty. "Told you so! I think some people owe me an apology!" George began preening himself as he waited for his apology while Harry, Hermione and the three Americans looked on in confusion.

"Whenever someone mentions the marriages around George he immediately - and loudly - denies it, saying that there isn't a potion in existence to make you do that. Mrs Weasley keeps saying that its his grief talking, and people have started to say that losing his twin has driven him insane." Neville explained as he realised their friends had no idea of what had been happening back in England while they were away. "I believed him, by the way. I always thought you could do much better than Ron." He admitted with a blush as Lee was being forced to give his apology for the fifth time by George off to the side.

"I think they're much better suited to her than Ronald." Luna added as she gave Mac and Danny each a smile before going over to study a statuette on one of the bookshelves, though the other youngsters didn't actually listen to her words and simply gave a collective roll of their eyes - except Neville who was watching everyone.

"Thank you both. And the 'everything' I mentioned, well, it seems that Ron has been drugging me with Amortentia since Easter, and Harry caught Ginny and Mrs Weasley deciding on what dose to give _him_."

Mac and Danny were surprised when these words didn't bring the same reaction from the youngsters as it had from Flack.

"But, you don't seem to be under the influence of Amortentia." Neville observed sounding confused, but not doubting her.

"The Blood magic that protects her is far more powerful than any potion." Luna answered instead, and Hermione was somehow surprised and yet not that the young witch would already know about her Contract. A look to Mac and Danny showed they were surprised by the accuracy of Luna's words as no-one had mentioned anything about the Contract yet, and Hermione gave them a smile and a look as if to say '_that's Luna_'.

"There's more too." Harry interrupted any further questions about the Contract thinking it would be better to deal with all the Weasley deceits before discussing Hermione's real marriage. "Apparently Ron has been given honours and awards - like joining the Aurors - based on all the work we did on the hunt and everything we had to learn during that time in order to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Seems fair mate, why shouldn't he get the same rewards as you two?" Dean asked in confusion, he didn't think Harry was the type to be vindictive enough to refuse someone else their rewards.

"Really? Do you remember seeing him when we met in the forest before Greyback captured us?" Harry asked his fellow classmate.

"Well no, but I figured he slipped away to keep from being caught. He did appear with that House-Elf to save us." Dean answered reasonably.

"Dobby." Hermione corrected him when Harry was caught by sudden sadness. "His name was Dobby."

"That was the first time we'd seen Ron in months - he stormed off and left us sometime early December when he realised Dumbledore hadn't actually given me any instructions on what we were looking for and how to find it. We had to work out how to defeat Voldemort for ourselves, and Hermione _did_, as always, but it took a lot of work and some trial and error." Harry told them, looking at his friend with pride before turning his attention to the others to see their reactions as various quietly spoken curses rang out.

George looked livid - as if drugging the two hadn't been enough, his pillock of a brother was lying to everyone and accepting praise for helping the Chosen One and for his part in defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he'd been safely hiding for the most of it. For their part Dean and Lee looked appalled that a fellow Gryffindor would be so cowardly, Dean feeling particularly bad as he had told others how Ron had been bravely helping Harry and had helped to save them from Malfoy Manner. However, it was Neville and Luna's reactions that surprised Harry and Hermione - specifically the two's _lack_ of surprise at what they'd been told.

"It shouldn't be that surprising. He's always been easily affected by the Duripixes." Luna observed - her serene tones almost sounding surprised at the others as she decided to take a seat on one of the sofas.

"It is true to form for him." Neville observed, making the others look at him in stunned silence. "Would your argument with Hermione over the Firebolt have lasted as long as it did if Ron wasn't telling you how unfair it was and how Gryffindor were going to lose the House Cup because of her?" He asked Harry before adding more. "And most of us believed you had put your name in for the Tournament because Ron obviously thought you had. And even when he made the Quidditch team he kept threatening to quit because it turned out to be harder than he thought it'd be." As he finished Neville took up Luna's idea and sat himself down in the same seat Harry had been sitting on at the small table where the chess board was still out.

Hermione stared at Neville and found herself with a new level of respect for her friend, while Harry wondered at how Neville had noticed these things about Ron that he himself had missed over the years of their friendship. The rest each found themselves seats - not surprisingly Hermione found herself sandwiched on the other sofa between Mac and Danny - while George was pacing the floor continually muttering about his family and how he never wanted to see any of them again. The others began looking quite worried at the direction of his mutterings, and Hermione wondered if it was simply idle words or if he truly meant them. However, both the muttering and the pacing were interrupted when Dean asked the inevitable.

"Hermione, why weren't you affected by the Amortentia potion? I thought there wasn't a cure for it."

"As Luna said I'm under a stronger form of magic and I think that is what protected me from the potion's effects." She paused for a second as she briefly wondered how the others would react to her next words. "I'm under a Blood Contract to marry Danny." As she said this Danny brought their clasped hands up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand - as if staking a claim.

"By March." Harry added, letting the others know there was a deadline.

"And again I ask - why aren't they married yet?" George said once more.

"It's complicated." Hermione repeated. "Danny's a Muggle." This brought looks of shock from the others who hadn't realised there was a Muggle in the room - they'd assumed this was a magical household.

"She's going to die. Did she explain that to you?" George demanded of the seated man.

"George, Danny's already in a relationship with someone he loves. It's not fair to interfere with that." Hermione answered before Danny had the chance to, trying to reason with her friend.

"Sure it is, you break them up and you marry him."

"The soul demands integrity and captains the morals." Luna told him in a sing-song voice and George looked at her oddly before deflating when he realised how well the words fit Hermione and he finally sat in the chair opposite Neville.

"You're trying a Tri-Bond." Neville stated, again catching the others by surprise at how much he'd grown and matured over the last year.

Throughout George's outbursts the young man had been watching the two men sitting beside Hermione very carefully. Both sat as close to her as they could, each holding one of her hands, and until Hermione had named Danny as her Bonded it had been difficult to tell which of the men she was actually bound to. They both seemed to care about her and both had flinched when George had mentioned about her dying, and Neville thought that a Tri-Bond would be the next logical step given that Luna was right in that Hermione would never destroy a relationship for her own ends - but to be integrated _into_ one, well that would be acceptable to her so long as all parties agreed.

"We're seeing if a relationship would work." Hermione admitted, grateful that Neville had broached the subject for her.

"Lucky barstards." Lee gave the comment quietly, though was unintentionally heard by all and brought an echo of agreement from Dean while Hermione went red at the implication of the words.

"You're _trying_ a relationship?" George went on, and Hermione knew she'd have to try and make him see her side.

"Would you want to spend your life trapped in a relationship you didn't want? Could you live a lie for the rest of your life, just to save it? Because I can't George. I want to be able to say that I love my husband and mean it. I don't want to marry out of obligation - and no-one should have to - I want to get married because that is the person I intend to spend the rest of my life with. Is that really so difficult to understand." She took a breath before tying one last argument. "I know you're more concerned with me being alive, but I don't consider being trapped with a person you know doesn't love you, or that you don't love, to be living. It's barely surviving, and it's not fair to ask that of me - I deserve to be treated better than that. After everything we've been through, everything I've suffered, don't I deserve a chance at happiness?"

Hermione looked round at the others as she said this last, begging them with her eyes to understand why she had insisted on this stipulation that they try a relationship first, thereby delaying her nuptials until they were certain of their feelings. Examining their faces she found acceptance on Neville and Luna's faces, while she saw Lee and Dean muttering what looked to be '_girls_' to each other and Hermione took this as a form of acceptance. Which just left George to accept it, which he eventually did - much to her relief.

"Soo at the moment -" George half-asked.

"At the moment we're seeing what develops between us." Mac answered in his authoritative tone, and drew George's attention to the two men in question.

"She's adorable you know. Very loveable too. It you don't see that then you're morons!" The tall redhead informed them.

"George!" Hermione started to tell him off but was cut off.

"And if you don't get it then we get to hurt you." He continued with just a hint of malice and the two men saw each of the younger men give a solemn nod in agreement.

"You do _not_! George I won't warn you again." Hermione's threat was just as serious.

"If this is what you want Hermione, then you've got my support." Neville said as he stood and made his way over to her and gave her a hug as she stood to meet him and whispered "_thank you_" in his ear.

As Hermione then moved away to give a similar hug to George and Luna, Neville turned to her two men who had stood at the same time and offered his hand to each in congratulations - but making sure to use their clasped hands to pull each off balance slightly as he moved closer so his words were for their ears only.

"Hurt her, and we _will_ hurt you."

Neville's words to them were spoken with the same sincerity as Harry's were to Hermione outside the Library all those weeks ago, and sent the same chill down Mac's spine as it had then. The sudden nearness allowed for a closer inspection of Neville's face and revealed a myriad of scars crossing his face from previous wounds and while Danny wondered what had caused them Mac remembered Mia saying how Neville and Luna - until she'd been captured - had taken punishments meant for the younger children at the school. Though she never said _what_ the punishments were, Mac was shocked to realise corporal punishments had been used.

Mac and Danny weren't too surprised, and actually quite relieved, when they received similar threats from George and Lee, and even Dean. It was clear to the three Americans that, while some of them may not be particularly close, they were very protective of each other and as a fellow soldier Mac was able to recognise the camaraderie that developed between brothers-in-arms during battle, while Don and Danny each recognised the brotherhood that putting your life on the line for others day in and day out cultivated.

xxxx

"Right!" said George, "now that the serious stuff is out the way - is there any food in this joint?"

The others all laughed at this typical Weasley priority - even the three detectives who felt that it had been a long day of explanations and welcomed the chance to lighten the atmosphere to a more friendly one.

"I'll go put the food on." Hermione said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"What're we havin'?" Danny asked curiously as he moved to follow.

"Toads and veg."

This brought murmurings of "_cool_" from the other youngsters while bringing Danny to a halt as he tried to think about what he'd just heard.

"What?!?"

"We're having individual toad-in-the-holes with mash potatoes, mixed vegetables and gravy." Hermione answered slowly and more succinctly before disappearing behind the island in the kitchen.

"We're eatin' toads? Like, real toads?"

Don looked to be as confused as Danny and unfortunately this was immediately spotted by the remaining Prankster King who just couldn't resist.

"Oh these aren't just any toads! Not like you can just go down to the nearest pond and pick out your dinner." George began as he swung his arm across the slightly shorter man's shoulders and gave Lee a wink.

"Oh no, these are specially grown, a true delicacy." The dreadlocked boy added from the other side of Danny as he too swung his arm over the American's shoulders.

"Of course, we are talking Mione's cooking here, and she's not as diligent with her food ingredients as, say, her potions. But then it's not like you've seen any toads around today right!" George continued, causing Harry to try and swallow his laughter as the poor blond turned a nasty green - while waiting for George and Hermione to join them the others had discussed their trip to the Plaza, and toads were a staple of any wizarding pet shop making good familiars.

Mac was smothering his own laughter as he joined Mia in the kitchen. A brief training stint at a base in England had introduced him to a variety of English dishes, and if he remembered correctly this particular dish was an odd, yet tasty, combination of British sausages cooked in a light batter. Sausages she was currently browning in the oven.

"You are going to tell him what we're really eating, aren't you?" Mac asked as he walked up behind her and spoke quietly into her ear, making her breath catch at his sudden nearness as Mac's hands settled on her hips.

"He'll find out when we sit down to eat." Hermione answered just as quietly, thankful when her voice sounded steady. "Besides, I don't think I've heard George telling jokes since Fred's death. It's nice."

"Even if the jokes are at Danny's expense?" Hermione could hear the smile in his words as they brushed across her ear, sending those oh-so familiar tingles down her spine.

"Well honestly, if he's silly enough to believe I'd really feed you _actual_ toads then he deserves to be teased a little."

Hermione turned to face Mac giving him a mischievous smile that would have made Fred proud and she could feel the reverberations through her body as Mac chuckled soundlessly, their faces just centimetres apart and Hermione forgot how to breathe when she saw his dazzling smile and how close his lips were to hers. Unfortunately, anything further was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and Hermione let out a disappointed sigh as Mac gave her waist a squeeze before going to answer the door.

"Hey Mac! Thought you and Danny might like to know how the case wrapped up today." Stella greeted Mac with her most disarming smile as soon as he opened the door.

"Impressive, you managed to clear the case in time to meet our guests." Mac commented as he moved away from the door giving her room to enter. Busted.

Stella gave a small chuckle at how easily her old friend could see through her as she walked past Mac and through to the kitchen where Mia was just closing the oven and turned to see their newest visitor.

"Stella! Hi, you're just in time for dinner - would you like to join us?" Hermione was slightly surprised to see the tall woman again so soon but happy none the less.

"Hey kiddo. If I'm not intruding that would be great."

"Of course you're not intruding. I'm surprised you managed to finish work so early today." The shorter woman queried earning a grin from the beautiful detective.

"Well the team worked hard today and closed out our case so I figured, why not let them go home on time and only work the one shift for a change."

"They're definitely going to start preferring you in charge!" Mac said with a smile, making the two women chuckle as they made their way back to the others in the main lounge area.

As the three got closer they could hear male voices chanting what sounded like 'go go go' followed by cheers as they rounded the corner and were in time to see something that made Mac and Stella doubt their eyes and look to the other to see if they'd seen the same. For just a second it looked as if there were a six foot tall yellow bird standing in the lounge shaking off its feathers. As the two looked back they saw Flack standing in the middle of the other men with a bewildered grin on his face as Harry and Lee clapped his back while the others continued cheering - only to be cut off by Hermione's voice.

"George don't you dare."

xxxx


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

Wizard and Muggle alike seemed to freeze at the sound of Hermione's command, as the redhead in question suddenly spun to face the new-comers, his left hand disappearing behind his back as he put on an innocent expression - forgetting he wasn't dealing with his mother. As such he wasn't expecting it when the bag of sweets flew out of his hand into Hermione's out-stretched one and he found himself being pushed away from where he'd been standing in front of Danny to a distance of almost five feet, only stopping when he reached the wall.

"New rules. You," Hermione pointed a finger at George, "stay at least three feet away at all times. And you," this time she rounded on Danny with the same finger "you will not accept any sweets, food of any description, drinks of any description, or other kind of object from him. Nor will you take any such thing from one of the others who have been given it by him to give to you. Are we clear?" She addressed both men before turning to the former Marine beside her. "That goes for you too."

"I don't get the same warning?" Stella asked with a curious smile as she wondered like Mac what was going on.

"I was hoping it was a male thing and you'd be more sensible. Just, don't take anything they give you." Hermione said with a half-shrug of unease.

"What exactly is going on?" Mac asked no-one in particular.

"Miss Prefect there is over-reacting. Again." George pouted from his position by the wall.

Harry was closer to the three and he took the bag Don was still holding and showed the contents to Mac.

"She's worried about you eating these, because they're enchanted."

"What are they?" The older man asked as he cautiously looked within the bag - judging from Hermione's reaction whatever they are seemed to be quite dangerous.

"Dere weird is what dey are!" Flack commented, finally finding his voice again - though with a somewhat thicker accent - after turning into a bird. No-one had actually told him what those so-called 'biscuits' would do to him when they suggested he try one.

"Enchanted? With magic? To do what?" Stella asked as she leant closer to Harry to see inside the bag herself - and Hermione lost all hope that maybe it was a male thing after all.

Harry gave Stella and Mac a grin before handing the bag to the older man and taking out one of the Canary Creams. He took a step back and, making sure he had their attention, put the biscuit in his mouth. As soon as he started eating he was transformed into a Harry-sized canary - much to the cheers of the others - that almost instantly began shaking as its feathers moulted off revealing a grinning Harry beneath. That … didn't look particularly dangerous. Mac turned his head to Mia beside him, the question written on his face and causing the woman to sigh as Stella bent down to pick up a few of the fallen yellow feathers.

"As I think I explained before, magic against Muggles - which I'll remind you, you three _are_ - is against the law." Hermione began explaining only to have Danny interrupt.

"But wouldn't we be willin'ly participatin' here. I thought that law was more doin' thin's to Muggles without their knowledge."

"Partly it is, but it's more the fact that some magics behave differently with Muggles than with Magical people, sometimes with quite devastating results. The sweets haven't been tested for Muggle use - at least they shouldn't have." She finished with a glare at George.

The others began looking sheepish at the reminder that there were Muggles present, but George was still grumbling.

"I wasn't going to give him the Creams. I was giving him sweets that have been Muggle tested - Fred and I used Harry's cousin!" George sounded quite pleased with himself at their choice of guinea pig.

Hermione had been told, and secretly enjoyed the fact, that the twins had once left a bag of enchanted sweets for the over-fed Dudley to try, and the boy had apparently survived without any dire problems, so she opened the bag in her hand to examine the contents while releasing George from his position against the wall.

"Dinner is in less than half an hour, and I don't want to hear how you can't finish your food because you stuffed yourselves with sweets first." She ordered as she finally handed the bag to a grinning Harry - only to have it immediately taken by Danny.

"Really Granger, where are your manners? Shouldn't you introduce us to this Goddess?" Lee finally stopped staring (and drooling) long enough to ask about the beautiful woman that had just arrived, and seemed to be fighting with the newly released George to get to her first.

"Detective Stella Bonasera may I introduce you," Hermione began the introductions "to Luna Lovegood." She gave the two boys a sweet smile as she walked past them and presented Luna to Stella.

"You should watch out for the Wrackspurts." The blond advised looking at the woman's wild mass of curls, taking Stella by surprise.

"We were warned by Harry earlier to just accept whatever she says - and that none of them know any of the creatures she talks about either, so don't ask." Mac quietly told his friend over her shoulder as he moved up behind her.

"Nice to meet you too." Stella quickly responded to the young girl, while giving a similar smile as Hermione as she saw the two boys still jostling for position out of the corner of her eye.

"This of course is Neville Longbottom, and our friend Dean Thomas." Hermione continued to introduce the others, pointedly leaving the two pranksters to last - at least that had been her intent.

"Lee Jordan, at your eternal service madam."

Lee finally made it past George to grab the hand that had been extended to greet Neville and instead raised it to his lips as he swept into a low bow - only to have George steal Stella's hand and clasp it within both of his as he went down on one knee in front of her making a show of gazing up adoringly.

"And I am your faithful worshipper, George Weasley."

Stella looked from the young man currently in possession of her hand to Flack before finally settling her eyes on Mac, the expression on her face one of pure bewilderment which only caused the two men to burst into laughter - quickly followed by Hermione, Harry and Neville. Stella looked back down at the redhead at her feet only to be faced with the goofiest expression he could come up with and began laughing herself at the youthful high spirits - the fact that they seemed to have Mac relaxed enough to be openly laughing within a crowd, just endeared the group of young adults to her even more. George rose to his feet laughing with the others just as an elephant trumpeted from the middle of the room and all eyes turned to see Danny with wide eyes and one hand over his mouth while the other held the second bag of sweets that he'd confiscated from Harry.

"Phhwwwaaa-aaat?" The spectacled man half-trumpeted-half-asked.

"Danny!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. "What did I just say?"

Oh well, at least he wasn't dead.

When Stella and Neville going over to join Danny resulted in Neville making sounds like a monkey as Stella inspected the bag of sweets, Hermione just rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen to finish their dinner, muttering under her breath about magically sticking certain people to their seats until they finished every last bite of food on their plate. Mac watched her walk back into the kitchen wondering whether she were truly angry and if he should go join her when a very female voice roaring like a lion had him turning back to see Stella imitating Danny as she covered her mouth - even as her shoulders shook with her contained laughter. Mac locked eyes with Danny across the room, the mirth dancing within the blue eyes making them shine as he gave his older lover a radiant smile and he took a couple of sweets from the bag George had reclaimed before walking over to Mac.

"Relax. She ain't mad, doesn't even disapprove really. She's actually happy, just puttin' on a show for them." Danny told Mac quietly. He'd seen the older man's worry as Mia had left, but what he felt from her contradicted how she'd been acting - though he had felt her initial worry, and the seriousness of her warning.

Danny looked back at Hermione, busy in the kitchen with her back to the others, and he smiled. Turning his head back to Mac he gave the older man a wink as he handed over the second sweet, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint as Danny then made his way quietly into the kitchen, popping the sweet in his mouth just as he came up behind the unsuspecting woman. However as soon as he opened his mouth Mia quickly spun round and stuck half a slice of bread in his mouth muffling the neigh that tried to come out of it. Hmm, maybe not so unsuspecting.

"I spent six years living with them," Mia explained using her head to indicate the various noises coming from the lounge. "You really think you could sneak up on me with one of their own tricks?"

Danny saw her smirk grow a little as her eyes slid from looking at his to just behind him, but even this didn't warn him when a hyena suddenly laughed in his ear making him visibly jump and spit out the half eaten bread. Hermione's laughter joined the sound of the hyena as it reverted back to the deep tenor of Mac's own laughter. Danny had heard his lover laugh before of course, but the fact that the senior criminalist had just played a _joke_ on him? No-one would believe him if he told them! The sight of Danny's disbelief at what had just happened only made the other two laugh harder, drawing Harry and Stella to the kitchen to see what was happening and were in time to see the younger man recover from his slack-jawed shock to make a noise of protest. Harry and Stella joined the other two's laughter at the slightly embarrassed man as Hermione went back to dealing with her boiling potatoes, stopping briefly in front of the oven to check the rise of the puddings.

When the others started drifting in from the lounge to see where Harry and the 'Goddess' had got to Hermione shooed them all out of the kitchen so that she could finish the meal without tripping over anyone, Danny giving her a lingering kiss before being reluctantly sent away. When Danny made his way back to the others it was in time to see an odd little horn thing run past him on two little legs before blaring at full volume from within the kitchen, followed by the sound of something being dropped into the metal sink.

"_**George!!**_" Was heard from the kitchen just before a flock of blue birds flew out of the kitchen and began circling round the boy in question, squawking at him while diving at his head.

"It wasn't me!?" The redhead argued as he tried batting away the dive-bombing birds, much to the amusement of Harry and the other young adults.

Don eventually took pity on the boy and vanished the offending birds with a flick of his wand while Stella gave a faint pout at not having been able to catch one of the birds to in order to examine it, earning her a knowing smile from Mac. When Lee suggested a game while waiting for dinner Neville produced a miniature gallows and suggested playing Hangman, which the four Americans agreed to as they each wondered what would happen with the gallows and everyone found a seat once more. Deciding that ladies should go first, Neville produced the small man that went with the gallows and told Stella to tell the figure her word. Not having been there earlier when the four men were playing chess Stella found it quite odd to be saying anything to a toy figure but did as instructed and bent down to whisper her chosen word to the model man. She gave a quiet yelp and almost fell backwards at what happened next.

"Really, madam? That's your word?" The little figure turned its head round to ask her. "Okay then. Let's hear your guesses." It said, turning its head back to the front as Stella just gaped at it.

Mac was the first to laugh, followed quickly by the others as Stella came out of her stupor.

"It talked." She said as she took a seat next to Mac.

"Remind me to introduce you to my chess set later." He said with a chuckle.

As each person took turns guessing letters the little figure moved closer to the gallows with each wrong guess, grumbling at their level of intelligence as he reached the first step of the wooden stairs. When Danny guessed the word correctly everyone laughed as the little figure gave a jump for joy and ran back down the stairs to his original position. It was then Danny's turn to choose the word and he told the little figure one that he thought would be impossible for this particular group to guess - which did not make the little man happy.

"Is that a real word?" The tiny voice asked sceptically.

"Yea, it's a real word." Danny argued back - and then shook his head as the others laughed at him for arguing with a children's toy figure.

"He's trying to kill me." The figure grumbled, which simply made the humans laugh harder and a silent agreement seemed to be made to do just that as Don started with Z.

By the time the little man was only two stairs away from the top he was trying to suggest letters himself and visibly dragging his feet when his suggestions were ignored. When Neville's P had it making the fateful step under the rope the little figure became even more melodramatic as it put the noose around its own neck.

"We who are about to die salute you!" It said, giving a Roman salute before kicking the lever that dropped the trap-door and caused the little figure to drop, it's face taking on a comical expression as the tongue stuck out the side of its mouth and the eyes turned to 'x's as the figure became inanimate once more.

"And that's why they're not in the kiddies section." George told them. "Good sellers though!"

xxxx

The group were once again so engrossed in their games that they were surprised when it seemed only a few minutes later that Hermione announced dinner as ready. As they stood and made their way to the table, Danny suddenly remembered what they were supposed to be eating and slowed his steps, giving the same dramatics as the hanged man. With everyone seated Hermione floated the plates to the table, each one with a two-sausage Yorkshire ready on the plate, and set them down in front of the diners before urging everyone to help themselves to vegetables and gravy. Danny looked from his plate to the others at the table and back to his plate again.

"This ain't a toad." He said finally as George and Lee grinned widely at him.

"It's toad-in-the-hole." Hermione answered as she helped herself to a serving of onion gravy. "With pork sausages."

"Not ... toads." Danny narrowed his eyes at the two pranksters as they tried to look innocent.

"Mate, it's not good to stereotype witches." Harry advised his brother-in-law to-be as sniggers erupted around the table.

While the English visitors dove into their food with gusto, the three Americans new to the dish were rather more circumspect with their initial tastings. Mac shared a smile with Mia as he too took a bite of the savoury dish, his taste buds remembering the taste from years ago and declaring this meal to be far superior - of course that could have been influenced by the person who made the meal, as well as the fact that it wasn't British Army cooking. After his second cautious bite Danny declared the meal delicious and began eating mouthfuls to rival George.

"If the meal has nothing to do with toads, why is it called toad-in-the-hole?" Stella asked during mouthfuls, apparently enjoying the odd combination of tastes herself - though from the look on his face Flack was still trying to decide if he liked it or not.

Every English pair of eyes looked to Hermione at the question and waited for her answer, to which she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps it is named after the Struwlaters, they are rather toad-like." Luna suggested, though this was ignored by many of the others as a matter of course.

When Hermione still didn't answer, Lee began ticking like a clock as Dean sounded like a game-show host talking to the audience.

"Will she get this right ladies and gentlemen, and win the top prize of the night. Your final answer please, Miss Granger."

"Tick-toc-tick-toc-tick-toc. Brriiinng. Time's up!" Lee announced.

"Come on Granger, where's your House pride, our reputation's at stake here. The Gryffindor Know-it-All not knowing something? That's just wrong that is!" George goaded her until finally Hermione rolled her eyes and gave the answer.

"The actual origin is unclear, but it's widely believed that the dish is supposed to resemble a toad poking it's head out of a pond. Of course, anyone looking at the dish today would declare that impossible, but at the time the dish originated what we consider to be sausages hadn't actually been created yet, and they used cuts of various meat instead, which _may_ have looked like eyes appearing out of a pond and gave the dish its name." When her fellow Gryffindor's started applauding she just scowled at them. "No-one can know everything you know, it's impossible."

"But some people come darn close." Danny finished for her, giving her a huge smile as the others laughed.

When the main meal was finished and Hermione produced the bread and butter pudding for dessert, Danny and Mac brought over beers and wine and offered drinks to the others. George's answer was rather adamant as the redhead looked wide-eyed at Hermione.

"No, no-no, no no. I-I can't go through that again." He declared.

"It was rather brutal." Harry agreed with a shake of his head, the gleam in his emerald eyes belying the solemnity of his words as George gave a dramatic shudder.

"Five ... hour ... lecture!" George stage-whispered to the rest of the table. "Full ... McGonagall ... mode!"

From either side of the redhead Lee and Neville each gave George commiserating pats on the back as Dean and Harry shook their heads in sympathy.

"Oh honestly, it wasn't that bad! Besides, _someone_ had to sort you out." Hermione huffed at the boys antics as the four detectives smiled in amusement.

"McGonagall mode?" Mac found himself asking through his smile.

"Our rather stern, no-nonsense Deputy Headmistress." Harry answered.

"Trust me, Hermione does an excellent impersonation of her." George added.

"She keeps a Blibbering Humdinger for a pet and goes mousing with it." Luna said unexpectedly.

"Mousing? As in, catching mice?" Stella asked the younger girl that was sitting beside her, getting a wide-eyed nod in response. "Your Deputy Headmistress pretends she's a cat?"

"What kind of cat is she?" Mac asked with a knowing smirk to Stella, as, from the corner of his eye, he watched Harry drop something under the table and disappear to retrieve it.

"A grey tabby." Hermione answered innocently, playing along.

"Okay, what do you know that I don't?" Stella turned on her friend with narrowed eyes and was about to say something more when George suddenly leapt back from the table, knocking his chair over as he did.

"What the -" He exclaimed even as Lee suddenly jumped up as well.

"Hey!"

From beneath the table came an odd purr sound and Mac stood and moved his own chair back allowing Theron to sit down in place of the chair and stare up at Stella with his luminous green eyes while he continued the purring noises.

"Sorry, no cats allowed at the table." Mac told the cougar as those on the other side leant over the table to see the animal.

Theron turned his head to look up at Mac and gave a lip-smacking yawn before turning back round to face the woman seated in front of him and proceeded to lay his head on her leg. Stella herself was frozen in place, though oddly she felt no fear about being so near such a large and dangerous creature, she just wasn't entirely sure she was actually _seeing_ a cougar sitting beside her. That was until the cat put his head on her leg and the sheer weight of it told her what she was seeing had to be real. With those emerald eyes still staring at her, Stella gathered her courage and tentatively put her hand down to stroke the large cat's head, feeling it move into her hand and purr louder as she did.

"Harry?" Dean asked in amazement.

"Actually, Theron tends to be much more of a show-off than Harry ever is." Hermione informed the rest of them as so-called 'dangerous predator' lifted his head and his mouth formed an unmistakable grin before dropping his head once more to begin rubbing it along Stella's leg.

"Weren't you just told that cats aren't allowed at the table?" Hermione told the animal sweetly which simply earned her a mocking '_rarrwl_' as Theron continued to enjoy the attention of the Greek Goddess - as she had been dubbed by George and Lee.

After a few moments the cat began swishing his tail from side to side, the arc of movement getting bigger and bigger, until he was actually thumping against Mac's leg as the older man continued to stand there, eyebrow raised, before deciding to retaliate by suddenly moving his foot to trap the tail beneath it. Theron gave a noise of disapproval before walking round Stella to sit between her and Luna, leaning against the younger woman with his head down, as if asking for protection.

"Is that really Harry?" Stella eventually asked as Luna absently played with the animal's ears and Hermione magically removed the now empty plates out to the kitchen.

"It's really Harry." Hermione assured her just as Theron looked at the tall woman beside him, giving a shake of disapproval and a grunt as he then moved purposely from between the two women to sit at the end of the table beside Luna, making the others laugh.

"When did you guys learn that?" Neville asked curiously, trying to think if this was something they'd done while at school with help from one of the Professors.

"It was something we began working on while on the run. We were hitting so many dead-ends that it was getting us down, and I just figured we needed to feel like we were achieving _something_. So we started studying the animagus change." Hermione briefly explained as everyone began moving to the more comfortable chairs in the lounge.

When they reached the more open area of the lounge Theron moved from his place at Luna's side in a leap that put him just behind George. A second leap had the large cat going right over the prankster's head, who gave a yelp as he ducked the large back-paws. As soon as he landed Theron rolled on to his side, knocking the already off-balance George to the ground and then rolled over him, thus beginning a friendly wrestling match between cougar and wizard as the others cheered them on.

xxxx


	42. Chapter 42

Soo, so sorry, I just couldn't get this to upload yesterday!! Haven't worked out why, but that's twice now :(

Anyway, here is the next installment (though I'm not too sure about it - but maybe you can consider it a 'filler') and I've corrected a few mistakes in the last chapter too!

Hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter Forty-Two**

The group went on talking for several more hours, mixing in the odd prank from George or Lee, until Flack received a phone call stating that they had cleared the City and found no more Death Eaters and relieving him of his protection duties, much to Hermione's relief - and his, though he tried not to show that. The conversation had died down when Flack had received the phone call and the lull allowed everyone to realise the lateness of the time, and the fact that a few of them had to go to work in just a few hours. This led to Stella and Flack excusing themselves, the latter giving a reminder to Harry about waiting for him at the pitch before starting the game with Krum. This led to an immediate outcry from each of the boys present that Harry would be playing a game against Krum and _not_ tell them about it - the collective outcry drowning out Harry's protest that he was going to tell them.

It was therefore decided that everyone would be staying for at least another day, and Harry offered them all to stay at his place - an offer that was quickly accepted by Dean, Neville, George and Lee. Hermione wondered how much Luna would enjoy staying in the same place as the five boys, but didn't feel it her place to offer the spare room in Mac and Danny's home - she'd only been there a few days herself. Mac saw the look of concern pass across Mia's face as she looked at the younger girl, as well as the indecision that followed, and guessed the direction of her thoughts. He wasn't sure about the quiet girl staying with a bunch of teenage boys either, though he had the impression that they were as protective of Luna as they were of Hermione, and decided to offer her the spare room to stay in. When she turned to him accepting the offer and saying thank you, Mac thought perhaps that she seemed genuinely surprised the offer had been made, though it was hard to tell as she seemed to have a constant expression of surprise on her face anyway.

Eventually the others left, leaving Mac, Danny and Hermione alone with Luna and Hermione set the kitchen to clear itself away as she took Luna to the guest room in Danny's part of the apartment to help her get settled in. Mac and Danny were fascinated as they watched the various plates, pots and cutlery wash and rinse themselves in the sink before moving to the side where a towel dried them off before placing themselves away in the proper cupboards. At one point, Mac tried intercepting a dish that had just been rinsed only to have the towel snap at his hand before wrapping round the dish and drying it off, much to the amusement of Danny. Neither man realised how long the two women had been in the spare bedroom until they realised, as a cloth swept past cleaning off the final part of the worktop, that it had been at least half an hour since Hermione had started the kitchen cleaning itself. They were just considering whether to interrupt the two women to see if there was anything wrong when Mia appeared from the lounge.

After the madness of the afternoon - and the emotional turmoil of the morning - the two men were suddenly struck by how tiny Hermione looked as she made her way towards them and Danny was able feel her relief that the day was finally over, while her face showed just how tired she felt.

"Bed time?" Danny suggested as he waggled his eyebrows drawing the desired smile from her lips.

"Please." Hermione agreed.

As tired as she was, she failed to notice the gleam in the younger man's eyes as he took the few steps towards her and swept her up into his arms, ignoring her tiny shriek and carrying her into their bedroom bridal style as Mac followed close behind. When Danny sat on the bed he kept Mia on his lap and Mac sat beside him holding her legs over his as seemed to be becoming their habit - not that any of them would complain.

"Are you alright?" Mac asked her quietly and was blessed with one of her warm smiles that she seemed to reserve just for him or Danny.

"It's been a long day, that's all. Thank you for letting the others come here, and for letting Luna stay." Hermione replied as she leant forward on Danny's lap, bringing her hand to the other man's cheek and using it to being him closer to place a kiss to his cheek.

"We told youse, we're not gonna keep ya from ya friends." Danny answered into her ear as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"Besides, it was… interesting." Mac added with a smile of his own, making Hermione chuckle as she remembered the various antics of her friends that they'd witnessed that evening.

"I need to go start my bath." Hermione reluctantly said after a few moments of silence where the three just sat enjoying being with the others.

"I'll start it - need ta go anyway." Danny said as he lifted her off his lap, giving her a kiss before making his way to the bathroom.

As soon as Danny had let her go Mac was already putting his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap holding her securly, his arms as tight around her waist as Danny's had been. Hermione felt her heart beating faster in her chest at the position. She was used to being held that way by Danny, but until now Mac had only hugged her on his own for brief moments - but this felt more like the feeling she'd woken up to that morning and Hermione wasn't sure what had caused the change (if there even was one) and what it might mean.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mac whispered once more, his eyes watching her carefully, filled with such concern that her heart stopped its frantic beat before starting up again.

"I'm fine, honestly. It was nice to see everyone again, even if they did bring with them some things I could really have lived without _ever_ knowing." She replied quietly giving a half- shrug as she did. "I should go see to the bath - the potions need to be added in a certain order."

Hermione reluctantly removed herself from Mac's lap just as Danny walked out of the bathroom saying her water was running and walked past him into the smaller room. Mac stood and followed her with Danny beside him.

"The sequence of the potions is important then?" Mac asked, phrasing the question to let the other man know what they were talking about.

"The different ingredients of each potion can react differently if placed following or proceeding some of the others." Hermione began to explain as she took out various vials from her medicine chest and poured them individually into the running water. "Actually Potion making can be quite an art form, which is why there are so few Masters in existence."

The two men were both listening with only half an ear as they each paid close attention to what was being added to the water - a small vial of thin red liquid, followed by a small pot of thick yellow paste, then came a larger vial than the first - full of a pink liquid this time. Finally she added a large pot of … well whatever it was, it was yellow and gloopy. By now the bath was almost full and Hermione shut off the water and then magically cleaned the pots and vials, returning them to the chest and checking the number of potions left. She turned back to the bath and extended her arm over the water, drawing a circle in the air with her down-turned hand and causing the water to swirl around the tub, forming a whirlpool under her hand and mixing the various potions together.

Hermione stopped stirring the water once it had turned a cloudy purple colour, and even at a distance the two men could smell the very unpleasant stench the potions had made, making them both wonder how she could stand to sit in it each night for the half an hour that she did. Hermione had noticed that Mac and Danny were paying less attention to what she'd been saying than what she'd been doing and found it quite endearing, but as they continued to watch her she wondered if they intended to stay as she got undressed and hoped she wouldn't have to actually ask them to leave. She added the vanilla to the bath and was rewarded with the lovely scent as it obscured the pungent smell of the potions, filling the room with the soft sweet aroma - much to the apparent appreciation of the two men as each gave a small sigh of relief and she attempted to smother the smile this brought to her lips. With her bath now ready Hermione turned to face the two men expectantly, biting at her lower lip as she did.

"Um, so … I'll, have my bath now." Hermione told them after a few moments of silence as all three stood looking at the others.

"Ya need help undressin'?" Danny asked cheekily, enjoying the blush he knew she'd give at those words.

"Danny. We'll leave you to your bath then." Mac told her with a wink before leading the younger man back out to the bedroom.

With the door closed Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and gave a quiet chuckle to herself at how Danny always knew how to both soothe her nerves and excite her soul with just a few words. As she undressed - her back to the mirror over the sink - she thought about his words and the image that had come to her mind when he'd said them. In her mind she'd seen him slowly undoing each of the buttons on her blouse as Mac walked behind her and just as slowly ran his hands around her waist to undo the button of her jeans, and it had been that image that had caused her to flush with heat.

Now, as she slipped the same blouse off her own shoulders, she imagined that it was Danny's large hands that guided the shirt down her arms as Mac leant forward to kiss the skin of her shoulders as it was revealed, just as Danny leant down to kiss his way down the other side of her neck. As the blouse pooled at her feet, it was Mac's hands that now raised her camisole up her waist, lightly trailing his finger tips along the outside of her breasts as he did, those large hands then moving back to her sides and raising her arms, kissing the backs of them as he finally removed the cami. She imagined Danny on his knees in front of her as he kissed the newly revealed skin of her abdomen as he finished undoing the zipper of her jeans and placed his hands at her waist to slowly move the jeans down over her hips, kissing his way from her naval to the side of her hip as he did.

Danny's palm kept the jeans moving down as his fingers stroked the bare skin of her thighs travelling their way down to her feet, before removing her shoes and tugging the jeans from her legs. While he did this Mac's hand made its way round to her bare stomach once more, caressing the skin as he did, and Hermione stood in the bathroom in only her underwear with her eyes closed enjoying her fantasy. That was, until her own hand ran across her stomach in place of the imagined hand and felt the scars that crossed the path of her fingers, snapping her out of the daydream. Fantasies were nice, but she longed for the feel of their real hands on her skin - yet at the same time she still feared their reaction to the scars she wouldn't be able to hide from them.

She released her glamours and turned her head to look at her back in the mirror. Hermione forced herself once a week to study the progress of her healing and for the majority this required looking in a mirror. Seeing, as ever, very little change in her appearance she finished undressing and performed a quick _scurgify_ before sliding into the bath, the murtlap essence within the water instantly soothing her skin and causing her to give a sigh of relief. It was strange, it suddenly occurred to her, but for the last few days she hadn't felt the tightness of some of the deeper wounds that always left her aware of where the individual scars were, and found herself hoping that, although not visually improving, she may have begun healing at a more normal rate.

xxxx

Hermione had only been lying in the potioned water for what felt like a few seconds when the door opened slightly, though she found she wasn't as startled by this as she had been the first time this happened as one or either of her men had done this quite a few times since. However, when they decided this time to actually enter the bathroom, Hermione found herself inexplicably beginning to panic and she tried hiding herself by sinking lower into the cloudy water. She felt a slight relief when Mac began tugging the shower curtain in front of him, obscuring him from her sight and therefore allowing her some modesty as she assumed they couldn't see her either, and he stopped pulling the curtain when it reached her head. When the curtain settled she saw that Danny had sat himself on the floor with his back leaning against the cupboard under the sink, and he gave her a wink as Mac sat down beside him grinning as the older man chose to stretch his legs out while Danny rested his arms on his bent knees.

"Was everything alright with Luna? You two were talking for quite a while." Mac asked casually, as if sitting in the bathroom as she had her bath was an everyday occurrence.

Hermione gaped at the two smiling men for a few moments before finally managing to find her voice to answer the question.

"I needed to check an assumption I'd made, and apologise too." She was pleased at how normal her voice had managed to sound, despite what was going on inside her.

"Apologise?" Danny queried.

"I ... wasn't particularly, polite, to her father the last time we met him. I asked her to give him an apology from me."

"And is she going to?" Mac asked.

"No." Hermione gave an un-lady-like snort. "She said he'd been acting like a caged Heliopath and didn't deserve an apology, especially as he turned us in. I tried explaining that he did so because he thought he was protecting her, but apparently she's still mad at him."

"Harry said that she was already there when you two were captured." Mac suddenly remembered.

"Yes, she was captured on her way home for the Christmas holiday, so she'd been at Malfoy Manor for months by the time we were captured." Hermione informed them quietly.

"Was she hurt during that time?" Danny asked, genuinely worried about the young girl as he looked towards the door, almost as if he might see her there.

"That was the assumption I wanted to check." Hermione told him. "Her father is the Editor of _The Quibbler_ and had been publishing articles in support of Harry and the Order, so Luna was taken as a means of stopping him from publishing. He was also promised that she'd be returned unharmed if he informed the Death Eaters if Harry or I ever showed ourselves. At that point neither of us knew she'd been taken and I, well, I sort of called him a traitor when he turned us in. That's what I was apologising for.

"My assumption was that she'd been left alone and unharmed in the dungeon - after all, the threat of harm is only effective while it's a threat, if harm is done then the person may feel free to continue doing what they'd stopped to ensure the loved-ones' safety. But then the Death Eaters aren't exactly known for keeping any promises, and it's remarkably naive to believe them." She finished explaining before properly answering. "Thankfully my assumption was right. The Death Eaters didn't see Luna as useful beyond using her against her father so she was just kept in the dungeons. Of course, that meant she was present every time Mr Ollivander was brought back from another torture session, and without any healing potions or her wand she was limited in how she could help him. So emotionally and mentally speaking, I seriously doubt she's as unscathed as her father believes."

There was silence for a while as Mac and Danny considered what the younger student had been through for several months while in the company of the monsters that had tortured Mia. While the two men were busy thinking Hermione was trying to subtly massage the potioned water into her skin - as she'd said before, the baths had nothing to do with cleanliness - and was trying to figure out how she could reach the bottom of her legs and her feet without being noticed when Danny suddenly started laughing, which seemed to take Mac by surprise as well.

"Sorry." Danny chortled. "I suddenly had a vision of Flack's face as he moulted those feathers."

Hermione and Mac both laughed at the shared vision especially as Don had taken another Canary Cream after the meal and yet still looked surprised when he sprouted feathers.

"I think it looked something like yours when you bellowed like an elephant after Stella arrived." Mac added with a chuckle.

The three continued to laugh for some time as each relayed their favourite parts of the criminalists' small holiday, from watching their first Quidditch match to finding a Dodo, to meeting Hermione's friends. At one point Mac just had to ask if the creatures Luna spoke of were actually real or if she imagined them.

"If you had asked me two years ago, I would have told you that her creatures absolutely did not exist. But now I've had the chance to get to know her better, and as you might have noticed, Luna seeing things differently - and sometimes far more clearly - than the rest of us. Maybe her creatures are hidden magically and she's worked out the spell needed to see them, I don't know. But I wouldn't dismiss them as I once did." Hermione told them with a smile.

"You mean the way she seemed to know about the three of us before you even mentioned there being a Blood Contract." Danny commented.

"She's certainly a special kind of person." Mac observed with a wry smile, though Hermione couldn't detect any trace of malice in his tone - simply light amusement - and she smiled at the two men.

Hermione was caught by the sudden realisation of how relaxed she felt, despite the situation she was in - lying naked and scarred in a bath, her head resting on the back of the tub as she talks to the two men she believes she's fallen in love with, while the men in question sit on the bathroom floor, watching her. She was completely vulnerable, yet completely at ease and unafraid of being exposed as she lay there, which she found surprising as there was nothing to stop either man from suddenly standing up and pulling back the curtain to see the horrific scarring as she massaged her calves and feet. Each man seemed to be doing his best to keep her at ease as they kept their eyes concentrated on her face instead of what might be happening behind the curtain as Hermione had automatically carried on her nightly routine without thinking about it beyond the initial reservation.

It was Mac who brought the conversation back to a more serious - and personal - nature as he asked whether there was a set time she had to remain within the potioned water each night. Hermione was unprepared for the question and needed a moment to think of the answer before replying, though this did put her a little on guard and when Mac's next question was whether she had to massage her back each night she was prepared with her answer, informing him that it waited until Harry came round each week. At this, she thought she might have seen some kind of emotion flash across the older man's eyes but found she wasn't able to identify what it might have been.

Although it did look as if sitting on the bathroom floor was not agreeing with Mac in particular as he kept fidgeting every few moments, and after around the sixteenth time Hermione suggested that they would be more comfortable waiting for her in the bedroom. She was surprised when both men looked reluctant, and this turned to wary caution when Danny's reluctance turned into a slow lascivious grin as he looked from Mac to her and Hermione found herself inching down into the bath a little more until everything below her chin was hidden from view. Danny carefully - and slowly - stood up, adjusting his jeans as he tried to straighten properly and making Hermione realise that it wasn't his rear that had been the source of his discomfort when she saw the large bulge at his front. Her eyes flicked up to Danny's face as her own flamed in embarrassment at staring so openly at a very personal area, only to find the same lascivious smile on his face as lust shone from his dark eyes.

Danny stepped towards the bath and leant down to place a kiss to her lips, his large hands framing her face. His kiss was gentle and insistent at first and she willingly gave entrance to her mouth allowing him to devour her taste just as she was consumed by his heat, their shared sensation once more heightening their responses and awareness of the other as passion flared between the two souls. So consumed by what they felt Hermione never noticed when her hand came out of the water to grip Danny's top and pull him closer, nor when his hands on her face pulled her closer to him - and bringing her shoulders out from the water.

"God ya sexy." Danny quietly said against her lips when they finally parted for air, pleased when she was still too dazed from the kiss to even blush and he placed another quick kiss to her nose before standing and awkwardly walking out to the bedroom.

The sound of the door closing brought Hermione out of her haze and her eyes quickly turned to where Mac sat - only to find the other man already gone.

xxxx


	43. Chapter 43

Okay, there are likely to be some of you who may not like the way Luna is in this chapter - but I've edited her three times and just can't get her to be more 'dreamish' while needing her to be insightful. Any comments or suggestions would be very welcome!!! :)

Hope you enjoy anyway, and thanks to all of you reading!

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Hermione sat motionless for a few moments after the door had closed, completely confused. Why would Mac just leave? Was he upset that Danny kissed her? Had she said something that upset him? Or was it simply that he'd been so uncomfortable sitting on the floor? Mac Taylor was such a private person it was hard to tell what he was really thinking or feeling unless you looked into his eyes, but Hermione had thought that he was beginning to be more open and expressive with her. She concentrated on what Danny was feeling as the two men stood in the bedroom, but all he felt was happiness which didn't help her at all.

Hermione performed one last sweep with the potions on the areas of skin she could reach before getting out and drying off. Once in her nightclothes Hermione found herself hesitating to back out to the bedroom, still unsure of the reason for Mac's actions. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Hermione opened the door and walked out to find Danny in the middle of undressing while Mac was already changed and watching her as she entered. His face was open and his eyes reflected the smile on his lips, but this just added to Hermione's confusion. Confusion that must have shown on her face as Mac was quick to notice.

"Is something wrong?" He asked gently.

Hermione felt slightly foolish for her doubts, but now that the question had been asked she had to say something - didn't she?

"You left quickly." '_Urghh! That sounded even more pitiful out loud_' she thought as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"I thought you wanted to get out of your bath. And, well," he added giving her a wink, "Danny had your attention at the time."

Mac's voice held a teasing note as his smiling eyes twinkled with humour and he stretched out his arm inviting her closer. As soon as her hand was in his and he pulled her into him as he sat on the bed, forcing her to sit on his lap just like before. But any further talk was suddenly interrupted by a tapping at the bedroom window, causing Hermione and Mac to turn, and finding a Kestrel tapping its beak against the glass in a request for entrance. As Danny was closest he (rather reluctantly) moved to the window and stood to the side as he opened it and as soon as he did the bird flew in to sit on the bed. As soon as it landed it presented its leg to Danny as the person closest. However, having tried taking the letter from the last bird Danny just put his hands up and backed away as he eyed it carefully.

The Kestrel then turned its head and hopped over to where Mac and Hermione sat and again presented his leg. As Mac had both arms still wrapped around Mia she carefully leant forward and untied the parchment from the bird's leg, which was then immediately taken and opened by Mac as Mia summoned a treat for the bird from the kitchen. When the bird didn't leave straight away she realised it was waiting from their reply which made her curious as to what the letter was about.

"It's the registration form we signed. Why would they send it back?" Mac asked as he read the letter and Hermione found herself suddenly missing the lightness of his tone just moments ago - she'd been hoping the form would take longer to come back.

Danny was watching her closely as Mac re-read the form trying to find out why it had been returned. Something told him that she'd been expecting the form to come back, and not just the sudden unease verging on fear that he could feel from her, her eyes looked saddened as if she'd wanted to delay them finding out whatever was wrong.

"Wait." Mac said quietly, almost to himself. "I didn't see this before." He said a little louder.

Danny sat on the bed beside the two, placing Mia's legs across his to prevent her moving away as her emotions told him she was likely to do. As he sat Mac passed the form for him to see, indicating the words '_Blood Seal_' that appeared under each request for signature.

"How'd we miss that?" The younger man asked, looking straight at Hermione - his eyes asking if she had hidden them, only to feel his own anger when she looked away.

"Well it's easily solved, just a small amount of blood and then it's official." Mac said as he began lifting Hermione off his lap to go get a knife, but was stopped by Danny's arm on his.

"Wait." The younger man said his eyes still watching Hermione. "Mia?"

Looking at the woman sitting in his lap Mac finally noticed her unease since the mail-bird had arrived and, like Danny, he wondered whether she had done something to obscure the blood clause from their sight the first time they'd seen the form. When he felt her try to move he tightened his arms around her once more, noticing Danny grasp her legs more firmly as he did, the other man's hands now securely holding both her ankles. Mac suddenly remembered his thoughts in the Plaza as Mia had talked to the Krum boy and once more questioned the cause of the reluctance he sometime felt from her. He used one hand to bring her face round to his so that he was looking into her eyes, and she into his.

"Hermione, we - Danny and I - are both committed to this relationship, to making this work, but I get the feeling sometimes that you're not." Mac told her almost cautiously, and causing Hermione to give a deep sigh.

"So much like Harry, both of you. So intent on saving a life that you don't ... you don't stop to think things through." There was a touch of sorrow in her voice as she said this that caught the two's attention more than her actual words.

"What're ya talkin' about?"

"You'd still prefer not to be with us?"

Danny and Mac's questions came at almost the same time, and Hermione tried to think how best to explain herself while feeling the need to answer Mac's question first as she mimicked his own actions and cupped his face with her hands to ensure his attention.

"It's not that at all. It's just ... I'm still not sure either of you have really thought this through. Have you considered the reality of this, of what we're doing? Have you actually talked about the consequences of this? A relationship, even a marriage, between two men these days is becoming more accepted, but there are still a large number of people who reject the idea, enough that you have to hide it from most people. But now you're considering a marriage between _three_ people - something not usual at all, and considered to be a game or some sort of kink by most. It's hardly the kind of relationship that's taken seriously. Have you thought of the impact it's going to have on your friends, your families?"

"You think our friends will be more judgemental than yours were?" Mac queried.

"My friends accepted us because of the situation. Tell them there's a Blood Contract and they know there's _no choice_. But we can't tell your friends that - they're only allowed to know we're in a relationship. But it's not just your friends - it's your families. Harry may be the only family I have, but I know you both still have living relatives, that your parents are alive. Are you really going to get married and not tell your _mothers_?" Hermione watched as her words began to sink in to both men, and she realised that they really had only considered the impact on their three lives - they hadn't thought of the wider consequences.

"How do you suggest we appear to the outside world? I am to be widely seen as married to both of you, or do we follow convention so I'm married to just one of you? If that's so - which one? Am I married to Mac, in which case I ignore the relationship with Danny in public? Or am I married to Danny and ignore Mac? Would either of you be able to live like that?" She continued.

"Is appearance so important to you?" Mac asked quietly.

"It's not, but I'm not a member of law enforcement who has to rely on other officers to protect my back in dangerous circumstances. That is why you're careful who knows about the two of you being together isn't it?" She asked in return. "It's just that there are a lot of ways this could make your lives difficult, and I don't want either of you to wake up one day and regret your decision. _I_ don't want to be something you regret." She added the last quietly, revealing a little of her fears.

There was silence as the two men thought about her words, and her reasoning, beginning to understand why she seemed reluctant at times. She had obviously been thinking a lot more about their situation than they had, but then it wasn't their lives at stake - and as she'd repeatedly stated, she had no intention of accepting a life without the chance of being happy.

"Okay, ya right, we should talk about those thin's, but why does that stop us signin' the form properly?" Danny asked after a while.

"Signing the form means you're accepting me and the restrictions of my world - you're agreeing to abide by Magical Law, which means you can't tell your family or your friends that I'm a witch, or that Harry and Don are Wizards. It's not something that should be done lightly. Don only outed himself to Stella because she was already partly aware of what had happened when we first met, and he probably did so in the hope she would help smooth things over between the two of you. But you can't tell anyone else. If you do Don or I will have to erase their memories - there are good reasons for the Secrecy Statute. If you're not able to keep that secret you have to say now."

Danny found his anger rising at what he considered to be her over-thinking.

"Why do ya haveta think so much about this - _us_ - can't ya just go with how ya feel?" His voice was getting louder towards the end, though just short of actually yelling.

"Well _someone_ has to think about these things as you two obviously haven't. And what we _feel_ is a _**spell**_!" Hermione retorted reacting to the anger she was feeling from the Bond.

"So? Why are ya tryin' ta make this difficult?" In his frustration Danny knocked her legs off of him as he abruptly stood and began pacing the length of the bed.

"_I'm_ _**not**_." Hermione made to stand and confront Danny but was stopped as Mac tightened his hold on her once more, hoping his closeness would help to calm her - and therefore their joined emotions.

Mac realised that Mia had raised many valid points in that their future would be more complicated than either he or Danny had perhaps considered, and as Harry had told them in the beginning Hermione was the rational one - the one who thought through all angles of a problem, without allowing emotions to interfere. But out of everything she'd said the last caught his attention more than the rest.

"You can't ignore that it's a spell?" He kept his voice calm and quiet - though still loud enough for the pacing man to hear as well - in an effort to try and prevent the argument that was brewing.

"How can _you_?" Hermione instantly retorted, giving a mirthless snort at the pair of confused looks her question received. "You're kidding, right? You haven't thought how you're going to answer the questions you're going to get tomorrow, have you?" This time she succeeded in removing Mac's arms from around her waist and stood up, moving a few steps away to look at both men as Danny moved to stand near Mac. "You do realise that whatever you eventually tell them about us will have to be convincing. Especially to explain how a confirmed homosexual man - who's never found women attractive before - is suddenly _involved_ with a woman? Or how a straight-laced, respectable ex-Marine is supposedly in a serious relationship with an _eighteen_ year-old? Let alone how the _three_ of us are together."

Being the one in control of his own emotions Mac was able to see where Mia was going with her argument, and found himself reluctantly admitting that she was right - this situation _was_ out of character for both he and Danny. Furthermore, regardless of the fact that he had in fact fallen in love with the fierce woman in front of them, if this hadn't been forced on them - if her life hadn't been at stake - it was highly unlikely that either man would have even given a thought to Hermione, let alone considered a relationship with her, and for precisely the reasons she's just said. However, he knew Danny's fear of loosing either of them, and could hear how much her words (intended or not) sounded like a rejection. Mac also knew from past experience that the younger man tended to lash out with anger when he was afraid, and he didn't want that to happen now - particularly with a woman who could literally vanish from sight, and they may never find her again unless she wanted them to.

Unfortunately, the Bond the two shared was already feeding the emotions between each of them, mixing fears and uncertainties with anger and frustration until it was unclear which emotion came from which person. And for one of the few times in her life Hermione found herself unable to temper what she felt with reason.

"There ya go _again_! Makin' thin's more _difficult_ than they need ta be!" Danny shouted, raising his arms in frustration as he took a step towards her.

"_No_ I'm _not_! If you would just _think_ for one second you'd see that I'm right!" Hermione's voice was raised as well as she stood her ground against the approaching man, her attention so focused on Danny that she didn't see Mac stand himself, nor see him move towards the other two until she felt his hand on her arm.

"Let's calm down -" Mac tried saying but was interrupted by Hermione as she pulled her arm forcefully out of his grasp.

"Tell _him_ that. I have potions I need to replace. Have a good _sleep_." With that she spun on the spot and disappeared - just as Mac had feared she might.

xxxx

Mac was suddenly besieged by his own fear as he watched Mia disappear and it took several moments before his mind was able to rationalise that she was still in her pyjamas while remembering that Danny had mentioned she'd set up a potions lab in the spare bathroom, and that she'd probably gone there. He hoped. Mac turned to Danny, about to admonish him for his behaviour when he saw regret already spreading across the younger's face and replacing the previous anger. Without saying anything Mac walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the spare bathroom. However, when he tried to open the closet door he found he was unable to, which he thought odd as there was no lock on the door, until he realised Mia must have locked the door with her magic. She really was angry at them. Danny tried pressing his ear to the door but heard no noise from the other side.

"She's mad."

"She's right to be. You weren't listening to what she was trying to say Danny." Mac replied while trying to think how they could get the door open and decided to see how knocking would work. "Mia?" He tried calling through the door as he knocked gently.

"Goodnight." Was all that was heard in return.

Though Hermione's voice was muffled through the wood the dismissal in her tone was clearly heard, even as the confirmation that she was still there in their apartment sent relief soaring through every fibre of Mac's being - and Danny's. Mac gave his lover a sharp look that clearly conveyed his meaning and Danny moved closer to the door again.

"Mia, I'm sorry." Despite the sincerely contrite tone Danny's words received no answer.

Mac thought desperately for several moments on how to resolve the situation - he was a firm believer in the old adage of not going to bed angry - when he suddenly remembered that they had a way of magically opening the door, just as long as she hadn't gone to sleep yet.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable about standing in front of the door of a possibly sleeping teenage girl Mac pushed away his unease and knocked on the door of the bedroom where Luna was staying, relieved when she opened the door almost immediately, obviously awake and apparently still dressed. His discomfort returned when he realised he'd have to explain their presence at her door.

"Hello." Luna greeted them as if it were a natural occurrence to see two men at her door late at night.

"Good evening Miss Lovegood. I am sorry to bother you but we were wondering if you would mind opening a door for us." Mac asked the younger teen, trying to avoid mentioning the argument.

Luna's wide silvery eyes looked puzzled at the request (or maybe it was at the presence of the two older men at her door?) while giving the impression of almost looking through each man as she looked at Mac and Danny in turn. It was their turn to be puzzled when Luna walked back into the bedroom, leaving the door open, and took something out of her coat pocket. To their relief, she returned to the door a second later and looked at them expectantly so Mac and Danny led her to the closet in the bathroom, though their confusion was quick to return when she handed them what appeared to be an ear attached to a piece of string before taking out her wand and muttering something.

When the door opened in response Danny was the first to take a step forward only to be stopped by the small blond witch as she entered the lab and closed the door on them, once more shutting them out and taking whatever was attached to the other end of the string with her. Danny was just raising his hand to bang on the door when they heard Mia's voice coming out of the ear he still held.

"Luna! I'm sorry did I wake you?" The clarity made it sound as if they were in the lab with the two women. It also made the sadness in Hermione's voice unmistakeable and Danny felt guilt mix with his remorse.

"Oh I don't go to sleep for hours yet." They heard the younger witch reply. "It can be hard to give up an ideal."

Luna's seemingly non-sequitur was unexpected to say the least, and the two eavesdroppers were caught as much by surprise as Hermione it seemed as the dream-like voice continued a moment later.

"If Harry met Viktor Krum, then I'd guess you did too."

"He congratulated me on my engagement to Ron." They heard Hermione sigh. "He looked so pleased when I told him it wasn't true." She told her friend.

"His feelings haven't changed then. Have yours?"

The way Luna made the query in her slightly-distracted utterance it sounded as if she wasn't interested in the answer, which was in stark contrast to the two men standing outside the door as each held their breath in anticipation of the answer to the question both had wanted to ask. However, whatever Hermione's answer it must have been given by a nod or a shake of her head as the words they heard next were ambiguous at best.

"Which just makes me feel worse." Mia was heard telling the younger witch with another sigh. "Not that it really matters anyway - Trixy effectively destroyed any hope I might have ever had."

The utter dejection in their love's voice cut at each man's heart and making both wish they were able to hold her and take away her pain, while at the same time just giving them more questions that needed answers. What had been her hope? Had she hoped to be with Krum? How had Lestrange changed things? So intent on listening to the conversation, neither man considered the absurdity of them staring at an ear held in Danny's hands.

"I don't think your neck looks bad at all." Luna's voice brought their attention back to the conversation in the other room, yet made both Mac and Danny wonder what she meant by Mia's neck.

"But ... I put -" Hermione sounded as confused as the two men felt.

"Oh. Well I don't quite remember what mother was _trying_ to do, but I haven't been able to see _glamours_ or other illusion spells since." Luna said matter-of-factly, sounding almost lyrical as she intoned the words.

"I haven't really said it before, but I'm sorry about your mother." Hermione commented sincerely giving the two detectives the impression the woman had passed away, which was confirmed by Luna's next words.

"That's alright, I've always had father."

"You really should forgive him you know." They heard Hermione say gently.

"But he betrayed us."

"Maybe, but we can't judge him. We only risked our own lives not the lives of our children, and _not_ doing what he did would have risked yours."

"You risked your children." The younger witch replied, catching all three listeners off-guard.

"Luna, I don't have any children." Hermione said in confusion - much to the relief of the two men outside the door.

"Can you?"

"I don't know. Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to determine at the time, and I haven't exactly been back for a check-up lately." The eavesdroppers could hear her give a faint, humourless chuckle. "I never really thought about having children before, but I chose to stand by Harry and accepted the consequences of that choice no matter what they may be."

There was a slight wistfulness in her tone as Hermione spoke of her undetermined chances of motherhood, prompting the two men to realise that she'd made her decision as a young girl out of a sense of friendship and loyalty, without consideration for how the woman would have to live with that choice. Mac silently questioned that she hadn't been for a further check-up since her capture. Wasn't she supposed to be researching a cure for the curses?

"So you risked your children." Luna repeated her argument, her dreamy voice giving an odd inflection to the words, and bringing Mac's mind back to the conversation once more.

"I risked my _ability_ to have a child, not a living child herself. There's a big difference! You should forgive your father, and give him my apology too."

"I will, he's promised to take me fishing for Umgubular Slashkilters."

There was something in Luna's voice - a slight lilt - that suggested her words were spoken through a smile.

"Luna!" Hermione gasped. "How very ... Slytherin of you." Laughter filtered through the ear from both women at this in-joke that the two men weren't quite able to follow. "I'm sorry if today has spoiled your feelings for Ron." Hermione commented more seriously.

"Oh I never _fancied_ Ronald, I just think he's very funny. Especially when he got himself attacked by the Aquavirius Maggots." Luna was heard falling into giggles as she reminisced about the incident.

"You mean the brains." Hermione commented, so quickly it almost seemed an automatic response.

"If you say so, but I thought the tentacles gave them away."

Mac and Danny looked at each other as they tried imagining what a brain with tentacles would look like, and then what a tentacle brain attacking a red-haired boy would look like.

"Good point." They heard Hermione say slowly. "Aquavirius Maggots they were. Just goes to show what the Ministry knows."

There seemed to be a touch of humour in her voice that the two eavesdroppers were pleased to hear, and they hoped that Luna would be able to convince her to re-join them again, in her own (somewhat unusual) way.

"They love you." Luna sing-songed, and the two men guessed she meant them - displaying her uncanny insight once more.

"They _care_."

At Hermione's emphasis of the second word, Mac felt himself filled with disappointment that she couldn't tell how he felt about her (conveniently ignoring the fact that he'd only realised himself the night before) while Danny felt a touch of annoyance that she'd still doubt him.

"And that has to be enough, doesn't it."

xxxx


	44. Chapter 44

As always, thank you to everyone that has been reading this story - and for adding me to your various alerts! Encouragement does a soul good!

Aand now- after the fight, the make-up session! Enjoy!

**Chapter Forty-Four**

There was silence from the ear in Danny's hand, making he and Mac wonder what was going on within the closet/potions lab and the two were so intent on the life-like object on the end of the string that they were caught by complete surprise when the door opened revealing Luna who quickly retrieved the Extendable Ear from their possession, wrapped it with her own and slipped them into her pocket before Hermione reached the door. Upon seeing her Danny felt the familiar need to hold her that always arose whenever she was apart from him. However, as he took a step forward she took one back, a slight scold on her face - as much as the contact was reassuring it didn't actually solve anything.

"I'm sorry." Danny told her earnestly.

"I know." She replied as she took a step towards the door again.

Mac pulled Danny and himself back to allow the two women out of the potions lab and once out Hermione closed the door behind her. There was a moment of awkward silence until Luna spoke up.

"Goodnight." Her dreamy voice made her sound as if she were almost asleep already.

"Night Luna." Hermione replied as she gave the younger girl a quick hug.

"Goodnight." Mac and Danny both echoed.

"And thank you." Mac said quietly as she passed him by, receiving a surprised smile in response.

There was silence once more as the three looked at each other, which was only broken by the sound of Luna closing the door as she returned to the bedroom opposite. Once alone again Mac took a cautious step towards Mia, grateful when she didn't back away again, and extended his hand out to her in an offer to take it. He just about managed to stop himself from sighing in relief when she took his hand, instead pulling her into a hug as he let go of the fear he'd felt since she'd vanished from their bedroom. Danny instantly moved behind her and joined the hug, effectively enclosing Mia between their two bodies, and took the chance to whisper another apology into her ear.

Without thinking about it Mac placed a kiss to the side of Mia's neck where his head rested against hers, their bodies so close he could feel her breasts move against his chest as her breath hitched, his hand going to the back of her head to bury itself into the mass of hair that hadn't been tied back yet and holding her in place. Hermione's head fell back against Danny's shoulder as she arched her neck giving Mac better access as he placed another kiss to her throat just as Danny did the same on the other side. Hermione's hands grasped for something to hold her steady against the onslaught of emotions she was feeling, one grabbing hold of Danny's arm as he held Mac to her while the other clasped onto the undershirt Mac wore and unconsciously pulled him closer. His hand in her hair forced her head up again and Mac watched as she fought to open her eyes, the chocolate depths filled with desire as she looked at him in anticipation.

"Come back to bed." Mac invited, his voice husky and low, sending frissons of longing throughout both the woman and the man before him.

Unable to find her voice Hermione could only nod her head as Mac took one of her hands and he and Danny guided her back to their room, the other man's body never loosing contact with her back the entire way. Once back in their room Danny kicked the door closed again, shutting out the outside world as Mac pressed back into their embrace and the three made their way over to the bed as Mia found herself pulled by Mac and pushed by Danny.

Only to find the Kestrel still sitting there, waiting for a reply to take back.

The sight of the bird was as effective as a dose of cold water. Mac let go of Hermione and walked over to where the parchment lay on the bed, picking up Danny's pocket knife from the dresser top on the way, and before Mia could stop him this time he sliced a cut across his finger and pressed the bleeding tip to the parchment just below his name. Danny had also let go of Mia and made his way to Mac, taking the knife from him as soon as it had been used and proceeded to cut his own finger, adding his bloody fingerprint to the parchment as well. The two men both turned to Hermione expectantly.

"I promise you, we don't do this lightly, and you were right before there are things we need to decide, particularly in regards to how the marriage will appear. But we have chosen to do this." Mac told her firmly but gently as he held the parchment and Danny held out his hand towards her, the knife sitting in his palm.

Noting the earnest sincerity of both men Hermione took the knife from Danny and added her own blood to the parchment. As soon as her blood touched the parchment the whole thing glowed with a silvery light and they were able to see the three droplets of blood move across the parchment to form a Celtic triquetra knot within the middle of their three names, sealing the three together through blood and magic. The glow faded as the seal was made and Hermione rolled the parchment once more and tied it to the leg of the waiting Kestrel as Mac moved round the bed to open the window, allowing the bird to leave as it's task was finally completed.

As Mac closed the window once more Danny moved back to behind Hermione wrapping his arms around her waist again, taking up what seemed to be his favourite position, as he talked quietly beside her ear.

"I am sorry for how I acted. And youse were right before, we do need ta talk about thin's, and we'll deal with how our friends - and our families - react to us when the time comes. But they ain't gonna change our decision." He told her firmly as Mac moved back towards them, his eyes telling Hermione of his agreement with Danny's words.

"I'm sorry for how I acted too. I could have made my points a better way." Hermione told them. "I don't want to cause you pain, any more than I want to hurt the lives you have. I love you both too much for that." The admission was given shyly, the last words barely leaving her mouth before Danny was turning her head to capture her lips in a kiss.

Mac's heart swelled to hear those words from Mia's mouth, even as his jealousy rose that Danny got his kiss in first, and he had to remind himself that he wasn't going to push her. He knew what he could be like, that he was an extremely focused lover - when they'd first gotten together Claire had told him that it could be quite daunting being the sole centre of his focus, and he didn't want to scare Hermione away with his intenseness. He envied the other man for how easily his kisses were accepted - and for the Bond the two shared. As the two broke their kiss Mac watched them as they once again took comfort from the shared touch - and their shared emotions. He suddenly wondered if it was possible for him to share in their Bond, or if it would always be theirs alone. Mac remembered that Mia had once mentioned that she'd looked into the Tri-Marriage and he suddenly wanted to know what her research had revealed about the Bond - and in particular whether the Bond could be shared between the three.

When Hermione opened her eyes again they immediately sought out Mac's and he could see the same longing in them as before and as soon as he opened his arms she moved into his embrace, giving a small sigh of satisfaction as Mac tightened his arms around her once again. Hermione looked up at him in anticipation, her eyes drifting to his lips as Mac parted them slightly and bent his head towards her.

And placed a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione could still feel remnants of the anger and frustration from the earlier argument and these bubbled up now as she found herself pushing Mac away from her with both hands while giving voice to her annoyance.

"Why did you sign the form?!? You may be _trying_, but if you can't bring yourself to kiss me after two weeks you're not going to force yourself to do s-"

She was cut off as Mac pulled her into him and covered her lips with his own, taking full advantage of her open mouth to instantly deepen the kiss. He'd thought the first kiss within last night's dream was electric but it paled in comparison to the touch of her real lips and the intoxicating combination of raspberries and vanilla that assaulted his senses as he leisurely traced her mouth and stroked her tongue, the pleasurable sensations rekindling his arousal. Almost of their own accord, one of Mac's arms moved up to the back of Mia's head to hold her in place and give him dominance over the kiss, while the other moved down to settle at the small of her back and pulled her hips into his, grinding their lower bodies together and letting her feel just how much she effected him as his erection rubbed against her. He was rewarded by a throaty moan as Mia's own hands moved up to his shoulders, pulling herself onto her tip-toes as she met his passion with her own.

Danny found himself assaulted with the dual sensations of Mia's ecstasy under Mac's expert lips and his own escalating desire as he watched his heart kiss his soul, both feelings acting as a draw and pulling him towards the kissing pair. Coming up behind Mia he took hold of her hips, steadying her on her toes, and began placing open kisses along her neck and shoulders. As soon as his lips had touched her Mia's hand had moved from Mac's shoulder to grip the back of his head to not only draw him closer but to pull him round to the side so that he stood beside her and Mac. Danny's arms moved to embrace both bodies in front of him as he worked his way up Mac's neck until his face was beside that of the kissing pair and his tongue darted out to taste the joined lips, causing them to part as Mac gave Danny a fierce but swift kiss and Mia panted for breath as her eyelids sluggishly opened in time to see the two men part and reveal her doe like eyes darkened with desire.

xxxx

Mac brought his hands up to Hermione's face to ensure he had her attention as he spoke, breathlessness and desire mixing to make his voice husky and sounding to Hermione like liquid velvet flowing over her.

"The next time I tell you I love you will be when you are ready to believe me. Until then I don't want to do anything that will scare you away." He told her.

"You have no idea what scares me. I've faced down werewolves, giants, despots and an insane woman with a love of inflicting pain." Hermione answered defiantly. "Harry getting hurt, that scares me. Loosing either of you scares me." She confessed.

"Ya not gonna lose us." Danny tried to assure her.

"Unless you're planning on giving up your jobs tomorrow, you can't promise that." She responded, turning her head to Danny with a small smile. "But I'll take the sentiment - and hope."

As she looked at the other man Mac moved his right hand to her shoulder as he bent his head and placed a kiss to her neck just below her ear before continuing down her neck with feather-light kisses. However, when his lips reached a point mid-way down both men were able to feel her stiffen in their arms as Danny felt her anxiety at the touch and Mac brought his head up to look her in the eyes again.

"That is how you confuse us." He said quietly as he moved his hands to her neck to keep her in place and stroked the place last kissed with his thumb. "You've reacted this way before when Danny has tried kissing your neck." Mac remembered. "But not every time."

"Is it somethin' ta do with glamours?" Danny asked just as gently, feeling her surprise at his knowledge of the spell.

"What are they?" Mac encouraged when Hermione was quiet at Danny's enquiry.

"_Glamours_ are cosmetic spells. Most girls learn them from the witches magazines to hide spots and such. But they only hide things from sight - you can still feel by touch what's hidden." Mia finally answered, her voice quiet as she looked down at Mac's chest refusing to meet either pair of eyes.

When Mac's hand made to move down to see if he could feel what she was hiding Hermione quickly grasped his arm with both her hands, her eyes snapping up to his filled with the most heart-wrenching pleading expression the older man had ever seen.

"Please." Hermione whispered as Danny could feel her fear replacing all of her previous desire. "Don't. I don't want you scared away either."

Being faced with her stark terror was enough to cool both men's ardour and their actions moved from sensual to comforting as they kept Hermione within their arms. Danny pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"You use the _glamours_ to hide your scars." Mac realised out loud as he slowly rubbed his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner. "You only react if we get too close."

"But why hide them from us?" Danny queried, his voice reflecting the slight hurt he felt that she would do so.

"You think your scars will stop us from wanting you?" Mac asked at almost the same time.

"You saw today how Shacklebolt and Ollivander couldn't even look at me, and Dean didn't think I could be touched. Everyone that sees me reacts in the same manner, and I couldn't handle it if either of you did the same. I can cope with that look from everyone else, but not you." Hermione had bent her head and closed her eyes as she made her confession, as if she would see that same pitying horrified look on their faces just for the mention of the scars.

There was silence for a while as Mac and Danny absorbed Hermione's almost desperate tone as she restated what Harry had told them the night before, though neither man took their hands from her as Mac continued to rub her back while Danny held his head against hers, allowing the contact to soothe their joined emotions. The two men each silently realised that despite her strength and her resilience, Hermione was still a trauma victim - even if she didn't display the typical symptoms most of the time - and both knew that many victims found their scars hard to endure, let alone share. Yet there had to be a way to convince her to trust them, to trust that they would never turn her away because of what was done to her.

"Others may only see what was done to you, but as far as I'm concerned your scars are a sign of your strength." Mac said quietly and Danny gave a gentle nod of his head in agreement. "They show what you have survived, and that you've done so without loosing the essence of yourself to the same hatred that caused them."

"I want ya more for that strength, not less." Danny then whispered in her ear. "And we hope ya can learn to trust us with 'em."

As he spoke softly Danny used his hand to bring her head back up so that she was looking at him and then captured her lips with his own in a tender kiss. As Danny's lips left hers they were replaced with Mac's in a sensual kiss that Hermione found both soothing and reassuring. As Mac pulled away his hands continued to move along her back and his mind suddenly registered the apparent smoothness of her back and connected this with the knowledge of what damage had been done there. He silently queried what Hermione had said about touch but decided it might be best to ask about this another time. She had dealt with enough questions for one day. He silently led her to the bed and helped her in taking his place behind her as Danny swiftly made his way round the bed and settled in front of her, giving a swift kiss as he bid goodnight. Hermione seemed to be considering something for a few moments until she unexpectedly turned within their arms so that, for the first time, her back was to Danny and she was facing Mac. Quickly getting over their surprise at her actions, Danny wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him more as he spooned behind her while Mac took the opportunity to sweep her hair behind her ear as she'd forgotten to put it up again after her bath. As Mac gazed at her softly Mia gave a hesitant smile before closing her eyes.

A second later a scar appeared along the outside of her throat where the slicing hex had come so close to her vein, and she was able to feel the bed move as Danny lifted his head up to look as Mac traced just below the path of the scar with his finger. Both men were shocked to see how raw the wound still looked, and Danny fought to keep his emotions from her - if neither man knew any better they would think the wound had been caused a few days previous, not the seven or eight months ago it had actually been done. Mac could see that Hermione had her eyes tightly squeezed shut to prevent her seeing what she thought would be the expressions on their faces and both he and Danny bent to place a kiss to her cheek and bid her goodnight as Danny reached up and turned off the light.

xxxx


	45. Chapter 45 minor rewrite

**Chapter Forty-Five **

Mac woke and opened his eyes to find Hermione lying with her head on his chest, her arm draped across his stomach as she held his hand tightly in hers while Danny was laying half on his side and half on her back as he spooned next to her. It had actually been a while since he had woken up before his lover and he took a moment to enjoy watching him, and the new love he'd just discovered, sleep for a while. The two looked peaceful as they slept, and it was hard to believe they witnessed the horrors they did each night as he watched their calm faces, and he was struck once more by the inner strength of the woman in his arms - as well as his equal need to protect her from any more harm. He smiled as he felt Mia lazily stretch against him, her movements waking the man above/aside her.

"Don't think I can go ta work today Boss - I'm sick." Danny mumbled sleepily, and suddenly found himself on his back as Hermione sat up worriedly and examined him.

"You don't feel hot." She said as she put her hand to his forehead. "Is it your head? Do you feel actually sick or just unwell? Is it your stomach? You don't feel like you're sick."

By the end she was sounding less worried and more suspicious, especially as she heard Mac chuckle behind her as he pulled her back down to the bed and lightly kissed her, his smile never fading. When Mac released her lips Hermione quickly flung out her arm and lightly hit Danny in the stomach as she turned to him with narrowed eyes. Grunting at the sudden - if mild - impact Danny then leant over and gave her an apologetic kiss before reclaiming his place and laying his head on her shoulder.

xxxx

It felt to Danny as if he'd only just put his head back down on her shoulder when suddenly both he and Mac were moved to the side by Mia's magic as she sat bolt upright and scrambled off the bed as a loud bang echoed around the apartment. She had already collected her wand and was out the door before either man could react. On instinct, both men collected their gun from the lock-box after leaving the bedroom and when the two detectives reached the lounge it was to find Hermione and Luna both standing with wands pointed at a figure held in mid-air. The popping noise of someone arriving was then heard and Mac and Danny spun with their guns on the new intruder only to recognise Harry - wand drawn and looking more dangerous than they'd ever seen him. A series of more pops and they were joined by the other teenagers, all with their wands drawn and ready for battle - something that, in the back of their minds, did not look right to the two older men.

"Who is it?" Mac asked, all-business in the presence of the threat - whoever it was.

"Mum?" George exclaimed in disbelief and Luna and Hermione simply nodded their heads in confirmation. "How did she know about this place?"

"Her clock is able to track you, isn't it? It's possible she also has a spell to know your precise location." Hermione speculated as she circled the suspended woman.

"I didn't think about that." George said quietly before looking at Hermione. "I'm sorry she came here - you do what you need to do with her." With that he apparated out of the apartment and back to Harry's.

"Tell him this isn't his fault." Hermione told Lee who gave a quick salute before following after his friend with Dean leaving less than a second later. "Maybe you three shouldn't be here either when I release her." She looked at Neville, Harry and Luna in turn.

"We're not leaving you alone with her after what they tried to do to you." Neville said determinedly as he extended his wand arm towards the woman in question.

"Believe me, she'll be in no condition to try anything once I release her. I'll be fine, and I'm going to call the Aurors before I do release her." Hermione told him reassuringly and was grateful when he lowered and put away his wand a moment later.

"We'll see you later at the pitch then." Harry said as he too put away his wand.

"I told you yesterday, I'm not going to your match today." Mia reminded him softly.

"But you've never missed one of my games!" Harry exclaimed, upset that she was serious as Neville looked between the two in confusion.

"He's not usually so dense." Luna remarked pleasantly to Mia, which had Harry sputtering and gaping at her as he did an imitation of a fish out of water.

"Oh no, in this matter he can be quite thick sometimes." The older teen responded with a roll of her eyes and Luna then moved over to where Harry was still standing speechless and looped her arm through his.

"I'll explain to you why it's kinder that she doesn't go." The blond girl said before apparating the two back to Harry's apartment.

Neville gave a shy smile at being the last one to remain before he too disappeared, leaving Hermione and her two men alone with the intruder.

xxxx

Mac and Danny had replaced the safeties on their guns as the others were assured by Mia that there was little threat from the hovering woman and Danny returned them to the lock box in the kitchen as Mac retrieved his phone and began dialling Flack's number only to be stopped by Hermione who easily guessed who he was calling.

"Don't bother Don on his day off, he'll be stuck with a load of paperwork all day because of this and he's really looking forward to playing against Viktor today." She said as she closed the phone in Mac's hand and looked up at him with eyes that begged his understanding. As she stretched out her hand a card flew into it and she handed it to him. "We could call Officer Carmichael instead." Mia suggested and Mac gave a nod as he began dialling the number.

Hermione moved to stand beside Danny who was studying the floating woman with an unkind look in his eyes. After calling Carmichael Mac moved up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her as he placed a series of kisses to the side of her throat before whispering in her ear.

"Don't you want to hide this again? Danny and I don't mind seeing it but you prefer if others don't."

At his words her hand suddenly flew up to her neck and Hermione gasped as she suddenly remembered that she'd released the _glamour_ there last night and she still hadn't replaced it that morning, she hadn't even thought of it when they'd kissed her there while they'd been in bed - though thinking back, those touches had felt more intense than others. She could feel the smile on Mac's face at her sudden recollection and as she looked at Danny the other man looked quite pleased at their ability to distract her. But there was nothing about either man that said he was disgusted or repulsed by the sight and she gave a shy smile as she put the _glamour_ back in place just as the door bell sounded.

Danny moved to go open the door and walked back in with Auror Carmichael in tow and Mac recognised him as one of the Aurors that had responded to the attack on Thursday night. Carmichael gave a respectful bow to Hermione and a nod of greeting to Mac before turning to study the reason he was there at six o'clock in the morning.

"Do you know who it is?" The Auror asked as he kept his eyes on the woman held in stasis.

"Her name is Molly Weasley." Hermione answered and Danny moved closer to her and Mac as he felt the tumult of emotions that reeled within Mia.

"Any relation to Ronald Weasley?" Carmichael asked and got scowls in response from the two men. "And she got through your wards?"

"No. My wards are holding her in stasis at the moment. I waited until you arrived to release her."

As Hermione said this Carmichael turned to look at her again and asked the question that was on his mind.

"You didn't think you could handle her yourself?"

"That woman is responsible for attacks on me and Harry, not to mention she's probably the one that gave the Amortentia to Ron to drug me with. I don't trust myself to deal with her kindly, and I've killed too many times for my taste." Hermione admitted, leaning into Mac as he tightened his hold on her waist and taking the hand Danny offered. "You'll want to step back before I let her go, it's not going to be pretty." She added.

At this the Auror stepped back in line with the three and drew his wand as he gave a nod of his head towards the intruder in an indication to release the spells. As soon as Hermione released the stasis spell there was a small explosion from whatever spell Mrs Weasely had used to try to break the wards and the woman in question was sent flying into the wall by the kitchen with such a bone breaking thud that Hermione wondered just what spell the woman had been trying to use to get inside. Before the woman was able to shake off the effects of hitting the wall she was abruptly throwing up and a pile of slugs landed on the floor much to the chagrin of the three men watching, though before anyone had the chance to comment the Weasley woman was throwing up another batch of the slimy creatures.

It was Mac who first noticed that, besides the slugs, the woman seemed to have been altered by her arrival - for surely her hands weren't usually an electric blue colour - and when she managed to lift her head after the next round of slugs they were all able to see that her face was blue as well. That is, except for the very painful looking boils that had formed across her forehead starting beside one eye and going across to the other, and appeared to spell the word '_intruder_'. The contrast between the bright fuchsia pustules and the blue of her skin was quite shocking as a matter of fact, and had all three men looking at the woman beside them in disbelief as yet more slugs joined the ones on the floor - and Danny silently wondered who was going to round them all up as some slowly moved towards the kitchen.

"I said it wouldn't be pretty." Hermione told them defiantly.

The sound of her voice made the woman still on the ground look up again sharply with an ugly snarl on her face as she tried to talk but only succeeded in expelling more creatures instead. Taking (slight) pity on the woman Carmichael moved forward and raised her into a standing position with his wand before addressing her.

"Molly Weasley you have been caught entering the home of Hermione Granger without permission despite the presence of her wards, and will be charged with trespassing. You will appear before the Magister tomorrow morning and will be appointed a Defence Wizard to speak for you."

Before she was even able to say a single word Carmichael had her bound and transported her to Headquarters by portkey - which was rather unfortunate in the timing as she disappeared mid spew so that a few slugs were thrown around the room as she left. With a disgusted look Hermione swept her arm around the room and vanished all the slugs her spell had produced to the relief of both Mac and Danny. Carmichael gave them all a final nod before disapparating to Headquarters to begin processing his prisoner. Hermione was grateful to see her go and gave a heartfelt sigh of relief, extremely thankful for Mac's arms around her waist.

xxxx


	46. Chapter 46

Hello. To those still reading this story, sorry for any disappointment when I didn't post last week! (managed to pick up some kind of flu-like bug that laid me out for the week) Here is the chapter that should have been posted, wish I could say I had a second to post as well, but I've only managed to get back to writing yesterday!

Hope you enjoy - and sorry for the delay!

xxxx

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Luna had arrived back at the apartment shortly before Mac and Danny had to leave for work, but was in time for a Kestrel to arrive bearing a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ from Kingsley in England. The front page bore a picture of Ron between two Aurors neither Hermione nor Luna recognised, and the accompanying article reported that he had been stripped of his medals for disloyalty and deceit, as well as being charged with illegal use of restricted potions in the attempted rape of War Heroine Hermione Granger. For all of which crimes he would be serving a total of five years within Azkaban prison where the newly reinstated Dementors served as guards once more. Hermione was shocked by both the length of sentence and the fact that Kingsley would trust the Dementors after they'd sided with Voldemort, and felt a shiver at the thought of Ron spending five years in their presence, even after what he'd tried to do to her.

However her shock at that news was quickly overshadowed by disgust when they turned the page and read the next article. This one reported that Ginervra Weasley, the youngest and only female of the Weasley children, had been admitted to St Mungo's for psychiatric evaluation after she had become erratic and uncontrollable when it was revealed that her reported engagement to Harry Potter was a lie - adamantly claiming that Harry belonged to her and that it was only a matter of time before he saw that. It turned out that Mrs Weasely had been constantly telling her from a young age how her red hair made her look like Lilly Potter making her a perfect match for The-Boy-Who-Lived. The years of brainwashing had resulted in Ginny truly believing that she and Harry were meant for each other and would be married straight after finishing school. Being faced with the possibility that this wouldn't be happening had caused her to have a psychotic break.

The majority of the paper was dedicated to the subsequently unfolding events, with several pages dedicated to the apparent disappearance of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger after it had been revealed they were not staying with the Weasleys'. The speculations being reported ranged from a government cover-up that Harry Potter had been killed in the final battle, to the pair eloping and enjoying a quiet honeymoon - causing Hermione to give a derisive snort at the last one. Also being reported was the disappearance of Molly Weasley who had apparently not been seen since the arrest of her youngest son and so had not been available to answer the accusations against her. Hermione was immediately worried about George and what his reaction would be to all this - it was highly doubtful he knew any of this having left England just after Shacklebolt had returned, and the fact that Harry hated the _Prophet_ meant it was just as unlikely that any of them would be reading the paper to discover the news. Which meant she would have to tell him.

After discovering how determined - and apparently unstable - the Weasley matriarch was, and how far she was willing to go to obtain what she wanted, a short argument ensued between the Triad as to whether both men should be leaving Mia and Luna alone should Mrs Weasley escape custody. The argument was finally settled when Hermione told them she would be heading over to Harry's apartment to let George know what had happened and the two would therefore be surrounded by over-protective wizards - Hermione thought she did well by refraining from pointing out the obvious sexist argument of that, but decided it would only be let go this once.

This was how, instead of walking directly to the Subway as they should be, Mac and Danny came to be escorting Hermione and Luna to Harry's building and only stopped short of dropping them off at his door at the look of irritation from both young women before Mia gave each a quick kiss and forcefully shoved them in the direction of the next Subway.

The different station meant the two men had to change trains in order to reach the Lab, and it was during this change-over when Danny received a text from Stella about a body in the Warehouse District which caused the two to part as Danny made his way to the scene and Mac continued on to the Lab. When he arrived he found Lindsey and Sheldon working on a rape and suspicious fire case respectively, but each seemed to be making progress with their cases according to the updates each gave so Mac continued on to his office. Only to find a stack of messages waiting for him, reminding him of why he didn't take time off as a rule.

Three hours later he finally put down his phone having spoken to Personnel, the Mayor's Office, Captain Petrovski of the 26th, and finally Inspector Gerrard - though he did manage on this occasion _not_ to argue with the man, which Mac felt to be quite the achievement. Putting down the phone he looked at his watch and realised the time, moreover that he still had to call Chief Sinclair about the up-coming Stanley trial, and made an impulsive decision to call Mia instead.

{"_Hello?"_} Came the sweet voice from the other end.

Mac hadn't realised how tense he'd become during the various phone calls until he felt himself relax at the sound of her voice and he didn't even try to stop the smile that came to his face.

"Hey." Even to him the word sounded like a sigh of relief.

{"_Mac! Is everything alright?"_}

"Everything's fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch?" He found himself asking when he only meant to make this a quick call to put off Sinclair - which, he suddenly realised, lunch would definitely do.

{"_I'd love to. Do you want me to meet you outside?"_}

"I can be downstairs in five minutes!"

There was a chuckle from the other end as he hung up, changing his smile to a grin which is the look that greeted Dr Sid Hammerback as the Medical Examiner stood in the door way of Mac's office with a file in his hand. Seeing the expression on the doctor's face Mac schooled the smile off his face - or at least, tried to.

"Sid." Mac said in both greeting and query.

"Mac, welcome back. I've got the autopsy report on the dumpster body, which I'm sorry to say is still a John Doe. Death was a combination of age and exposure, natural causes - like too many of our fair City's displaced inhabitants. I must say - the time away was good for you Mac." The quirky Examiner said as he dropped the file on the desk and gave Mac a smile of his own before he left without another word.

Mac took a few seconds to process what had just been said - which was a normal occurrence when talking to Sid - before grabbing his coat and heading for the stairs before anyone else could interrupt him. The second he stepped into the daylight of outside his eyes were scanning for Hermione, only to find her less than ten feet from the door and looking straight at him. He walked up to her and immediately took hold of her hand as he led her in the direction of the deli round the corner, a place the three of them had eaten at often during the last couple of weeks.

When Hermione looked at him in a silent query at his own continued silence he squeezed her hand reassuringly and gave her a wink before he unexpectedly turned them into the entrance to the alley next to the deli and, away from the crowds of the street, pulled her into a kiss. It began as a teasing touch of his lips against hers as one hand buried itself into the abundant curls of her hair while the other sought the soft skin of her face as his thumb lightly stroked her cheek in time with each touch of their lips. The light touches became more lingering and Mac felt Mia's hands go round his waist as she moved closer, pushing their bodies together, and then as he brought his lips to hers again a jolt of pleasure went through him as the tip of her tongue lightly licked at his lips playfully. The unexpected display of confidence was like an aphrodisiac to him as he traced her parted lips with his own tongue before delving into the hot cavern of her mouth and devouring the taste of her, catching the moan that tried to escape her lips.

Hermione moved her hands from Mac's waist to his shoulders as she tried to get leverage to bring those wonderful lips even closer and then they moved again of their own accord around his neck when suddenly the hand at her cheek was gone and she was being pulled into him as that hand found the small of her back. Hermione gave a little mewl in the back of her throat and this was again swallowed by Mac as he continued the kiss, eventually gentling the pressure he used as he returned to the caressing touches of his lips against hers before finally pulling away.

"Hello." He said in a sexy gravel to the now breathless Hermione.

He just couldn't help it when his smile turned into a smirk as he watched her struggle to catch her breath to answer him and this earned him a small scowl and a breathy murmur that contained the words 'men' and 'egos'. When his laughter made her scowl deeper he leant down and gave a gentle kiss only to be just as gently pushed away by Mia after only a few seconds.

"Keep doing that and you won't have time for lunch." Hermione reminded him softly with smile showing she forgave him before asking. "Just so I know, does that greeting mean you had a good morning, or a bad one? Not that I minded the greeting." She added quickly going on tip-toes to quickly place a kiss to his lips before threading her arm through his and leading them both back round the corner to the deli for some food.

"Considering I didn't manage to do any _actual_ work this morning, I'd say it was a bad one. I'm not sure when politics became part of my job." He said as they waited to place their orders and he told her of the various calls that had been waiting for him to make after his few days off.

"I thought politics played a part in any job, just that yours happens to have _real_ politicians as well." Hermione observed as the person in front moved aside and she allowed Mac to order their sandwiches.

"Politics shouldn't have a place in the law." Mac stated, revealing his frustration at how the politicians got in the way of catching the criminals.

"You're right, but it does play a part in every other aspect of life." She reasoned.

"Well not in mine." Mac stated. "According to Stella, I don't do politics."

"That, I can believe." Hermione muttered as they collected their orders, and as they took a seat in one of the booths she looked at him with a smirk of her own.

"Anyway," he said, pointedly ignoring her words, "how was your morning? How did George take the news of his family?" The question was asked in all seriousness as he knew how fond she was of that particular redhead and he became concerned when a frown replaced her smirk.

"I'm not entirely sure how he took it. He seemed too ... blasé ... about it. He didn't want to know about Ron and didn't seem to care about what happened to Ginny." Hermione relayed with a sigh.

"Well, I can understand that, after everything they've done to you and Harry."

"You don't understand, the Weasleys' are a very close family. When Percy decided to side with the Ministry against the wishes of his father, they were _all_ hurt by it and then all so happy when he finally admitted he was wrong. Now it looks as if Ginny was as much a victim of Molly's scheming as Harry or I, and George doesn't want to hear about it. It's not like him Mac! He's decided that he's not going to go back to England with the others after the game - he's told Lee to look after the shop for him. I'm worried he'll cut all ties with his family and he needs them - especially as they are probably hurting as much as he is with all of this on top of Fred's death."

Mac was silently amazed that Mia could be so generous and kind-hearted to still care about what happened to a family that had so wronged her, but for his part he agreed with George in thinking that the boy was probably better off without any of his blood relatives from what little he knew about them. He decided, however, _not_ to say this to her at the present time, and was about to say something to change the subject when his phone rang.

"Taylor. ... Yes Chief, I'm aware. ... Detective Monroe will follow the evidence to wherever it takes her. ..." Mac hung up so abruptly that Hermione wondered if the man on the other end had actually finished talking, especially with the way Mac was now scowling.

"I have to get back to the office." He said needlessly, giving her a half-smile in apology and Hermione gave him a smile in return at his obvious lack of enthusiasm.

"It's fine, this was turning into one of our longer lunches anyway." She teased gently and Mac found himself chuckling slightly at the truth of the words.

Hermione made Mac take his half-eaten sandwich with him - with a promise to her to finish it at some point in the afternoon - and they walked together back to the Lab before reluctantly parting at the main doors. Mac was just opening the door when Mia's voice stopped him.

"Oh Mac? One piece of advice I _can_ give about politics - try not to yell at the boss!"

xxxx

Hermione spent the afternoon going over her research notes as she only had a week before her meeting with Healer Johansson at Johns Hopkins and she wanted to be sure she had done sufficient exploration on her idea to present to him. The new collection of books and vials sat conspicuously at the other end of the table, their prominence almost like a glaring statement and making it hard for her to ignore them.

Hermione knew that at some point she would have to go through what she'd found in her vault on Friday, but really, the thought of Severus Snape leaving her anything was more than a little disconcerting and she wasn't sure she wanted to go through the things alone. But then again, as a Potions Master, Snape might have provided her with invaluable insights into the area she was researching with what he'd had sent to her vault, particularly if the self-proclaimed Half-blood Prince had continued to write ideas and amendments within his books.

She was so engrossed in ignoring the new belongings and sorting her notes into respectable order on the table in front of her that she failed to hear the door opening or the sound of someone walking up behind her until she found an arm going round her waist as the other moved her hair aside and soft lips began kissing the base of her neck. Hmm, Mac! Notes completely forgotten, she clasped the arm around her - which was also keeping her upright at that moment - as she let out a contented sigh as Mac's lips moved from her neck to travel up her throat, and when he reached her chin Mia turned in his arms and met his lips in a gentle, tender kiss. As he slowly pulled back Hermione realised that Danny wasn't with him and was about to ask when Mac pre-empted her.

"Danny and Stella had only just finished with their scene and still had to catalogue the evidence for processing. He should be back shortly though."

"How was the rest of your day?" Hermione asked him with another quick kiss.

The next hour or so was spent discussing the frustrations of dealing with policemen who'd spent so long behind the desk of politics that they'd forgotten how to be cops, with Mac becoming so wound up and aggravated as he talked that Hermione eventually had him move to the sofa where she proceeded to ease the tension out of his shoulders. After only a few minutes Mac's tirade petered out to barely audible sentences, until finally there were no words at all as Mac gave in to the sensations caused by Mia's hands as she massaged the tension out of his muscles. When Mac's head began to loll and his appreciative noises died down, Hermione gently rested his sleeping head on the back of the sofa and placed a kiss to his forehead before surrounding him with a silencing charm as she went to the kitchen to begin making dinner for when Danny got back.

xxxx

The last thing Mac remembered was the glorious feeling of Mia's hands on his shoulders as she worked the neglected muscles there. Now, he was aware of someone straddling across, but not on, his lap as teeth and lips grazed his throat while softer, fuller lips placed kisses to his eyes, cheeks and forehead. The lips at his throat moved to his ear.

"Nice nap?" Danny gruffly whispered before capturing Mac's lips in a sensual kiss, letting go after only a few seconds to be replaced by Mia's lips from above, the unusual angle giving an added side to the effects of the unexpected wake-up call.

Mac's pleasure was unfortunately interrupted by a yelp that caused Hermione to sigh as she broke the kiss but kept her head bent beside his.

"Ahhhh my eyes! Muuumm, not in front of the kids! Eeeww."

As Danny moved to sit on the sofa beside him Mac saw George standing at the divide between the two living rooms with both hands covering his eyes as he recoiled over-dramatically. A look just behind the redhead revealed Harry and Flack both seated on the other sofa and chair watching and trying to hide their laughter behind their hands.

"Kids?" Mac queried, picking up on the use of the plural.

"Yeah, see Harry's got a better mum than me, so I'm adopting her too." George stated matter-of-factly and Mac felt another sigh pass over his neck from the woman behind him. "Hey Harry, that means you're finally getting a dad - two of them!" George added happily as he continued to cover his eyes with his hands.

"Recon I'll just stick to thinking of them as brothers, mate." Harry replied, not quiet keeping his enjoyment of his friends' discomfort out of his voice as Mac and Danny heard a quiet groan in their ears.

"Good plan." Danny added, then turned to the woman hanging her head between the two men on the sofa. "If a jury asks, he's all youse - I ain't adoptin' him." He indicated George with his head as he gave a wide grin to the chocolate eyes watching him.

"Speaking of his mother -" Mac began quietly.

"We weren't." George interrupted loudly.

"I haven't heard anything about her today, and I was expecting to at least have some paperwork to fill out." Hermione said quietly as she finally lifted her head.

"Ah, yeh, Stel and I met Carmichael on the way back ta the Lab. She, um, … apparently got, lost." Danny informed them nonchalantly, trying to keep his own laughter in check now.

"Lost?" Mac, Harry and Hermione all said.

"Apparently she was put on the bus to Rikers by mistake, before bein' properly processed. Gonna take a couple a days ta get her back - accordin' to Carmichael." Danny explained, earning a smile from Mac and a short chuckle from Flack.

"Rikers?" Hermione asked.

"Rikers Island is the main correctional facility for the City. And it's literally an island."

"Couldn't happen to a nastier person." Flack commented before standing and making his way to the door. "Thanks for the healin' Mia. Youse missed a great game by the way! Brilliant catch Harry!" The last words were spoken just before the sound of the door closing.

"Hear that - you missed a brilliant catch, maybe even his best! Bad mum!" George added as Harry also stood and came up beside the taller boy who had finally taken his hands away from his face but still had his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Missing _one_ game in seven years does not make me a bad person." Hermione said in protest.

"Of course it doesn't Mione, he's just teasing!" Harry assured her - remembering the reason Luna had given that morning for Hermione's absence - as he then steered George in the direction of the door as well. "Thanks again, Mione, have fun tomorrow!" He said as they also left the three alone again.

"Healing?" Mac asked.

"Might have been a good game, but it was a hazardous one too." Danny said with a chuckle. "Ya glad youse were able ta asleep through all 'em complainin'."

"It was just a few bruises and a couple of cracked ribs, nothing difficult to fix. Whoever they were playing against may not have been so lucky though - George is one heck of a Beater, and I get the sense that he might have used the opportunity to release whatever he was feeling about his family." Hermione added ruefully.

"How long was I asleep for?" Mac asked in disbelief - it was unheard of for him to fall asleep during the day.

"A little under two hours." Hermione told him gently as she bent again to place a kiss to his forehead. "You must have needed it. Dinner should be ready soon."

xxxx


	47. Chapter 47

Many thanks to the few [so few :( ] that left me comments last week - you have helped me get back into the swing of writing (despite the sudden onset of debilatating sneezing and itchy eyes I have been subjected to this week - hayfever s-u-c-k-s!, but still better than that bug going round).

Many thanks to D () for your comments on my New York accent, I'll try to be more contextual with my 'youse' (Blame the gorgeous Eddie! Or maybe the episodes I've been watching?)

And now - on with the show! {_But please be sure to read the comment at the bottom :)_}

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Hermione was filled with a nervous excitement as she waited for Stella at the statue across from the Fifth Avenue subway station. She'd never been shopping with a friend before, the closest she'd ever come was a day out with her mother - the weekend Hogsmead trips were usually spent doing her own shopping before meeting the others sometime in the afternoon at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was excited to be doing something most other women were accustomed to doing, while at the same time feeling the familiar sense of nerves at making a fool of herself in front of the more refined older woman. It was an irrational fear, she knew, as Stella was such a kind woman, but she had so few female friends (Luna being one while Hermione had believed Ginny to be the other) that she didn't want to lose the budding friendship - especially being her only one in this new life.

Needless to say, she needn't have worried, as Stella was just as eager to explore the developing friendship with the woman that had brought such changes to her old friend after such a short period of time. As it was probably the other woman's first time shopping in New York - other than for groceries - Stella had decided to do the tourist thing with Mia and take her to the shops down Fifth Avenue, hence their meeting location. Hermione saw Stella emerge from the subway station and gave a wave of greeting as the taller woman neared, and was slightly surprised when she was pulled into a quick hug by Stella before being dragged to their first shop - Bergdorf Goodman.

The two women were talking animatedly as they wondered round the huge designer department-store and Hermione was shocked when she absently glanced at her watch and saw that over an hour had passed already - making her glad she'd taken Danny's advice that morning and wore comfortable shoes - and Stella looked determined to explore the entire shop before moving on to the next.

"Thank you." Stella said unexpectedly as they wondered round the shoe section of the shop.

"For what?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"For being here. In New York I mean." The older woman quickly added as she saw Mia's mouth open. "You didn't know them before, but you've changed both Mac and Danny."

"I haven't done anything." Hermione protested, a little embarrassed about the way the conversation was suddenly going.

"Maybe not, but your being here - your being with them - has been good for both of them. They're different now then they were even a month ago, and others are starting to notice too. Mac's more relaxed and less world-weary now - I swear, when he laughed in the lab the other day I thought some of the lab techs were going to have a heart attack!" Stella told her with a chuckle. "And Danny, well, he's calmer - not so defensive anymore. He's able to take a suggestion from someone without reacting as if it's a criticism. It's as if he has more confidence in himself and his abilities."

Stella busied herself with looking at the Jimmy Choo collection (interesting, but not really her style) to allow the stunned Hermione to take in her words, and as she did a sudden thought occurred to her - was Hermione receiving as much benefit from the unusual relationship as her fellow criminalists were? Stella decided to ask Harry sometime when they next saw each other. Hermione meanwhile was considering whether she had noticed any changes in either man when she noticed what Stella was looking at and became distracted.

"Are they kidding with those prices?" She exclaimed in shock at the price of the shoes.

"If you think they're expensive wait till you see these." Stella told her with a smile as Hermione found herself being led to the designer collections on the second floor, reminding herself that it wasn't the second floor as she watched Stella press the button for the third floor - she still couldn't get used to the ground floor being called the first and usually ended up pressing the wrong floor in the lifts.

xxxx

The time seemed to continue to gallop by as Stella and Hermione made their way from Goodman's to Tiffany & Co across the road, loosing themselves within the exquisite jewellery - that neither could really afford, yet managed to obtain at least one little blue box each. After a brief discussion it was decided that they were each beginning to feel a little hungry and Stella suggested a typical New Yorkers lunch of picking something up at one of the various food carts along the street. Hermione wasn't exactly sure what she was eating, and didn't quite catch what Stella had called it, but it tasted good and went down well as a quick snack before Stella was dragging her into another clothes shop - this one being definitely more within her price-range.

This time Stella insisted they try things on and took great pleasure in presenting Mia with items that became more and more outrageous looking with neon colours and either sequins or feathers, while Mia took revenge by choosing items for Stella that were more and more skimpy until Stella was finally presented with a wide belt meant to be a skirt and a small strip of fabric that was supposed to be a top. There was laughter from within the stall in the changing room as the two strips of fabric were sent over the top of the door and Hermione found herself laughing as well as the two strips were thrown back at her.

As much as she was enjoying herself, Stella kept in mind the two requests she'd been given the day before, the first being a particular purchase for Danny and the second a piece of information for Mac in the hopes that a 'woman-to-woman talk' would be more revealing. It was while she was dragging Hermione round a cosmetics shop that Stella found the opportunity to broach the second of her 'assignments' - and the most awkward.

"This was never really my thing, more of a Parvati and Lavender thing." Hermione told the older woman as she looked at the array of colours and sheens for lips.

"Surely you've worn make-up before?" Stella asked, a little surprised by the comment.

"Oh yes - for the Yule Ball in Fourth Year, and the Wedding last year."

"The Ball with the disastrous date with - what was his name?" Stella asked innocently.

"Viktor. The parts with him were lovely, it was just the parts with Harry and Ron that spoiled the evening - well, mostly Ron really."

"You met Krum again recently didn't you?"

Hermione looked up from the eye shadows to see Stella looking at her with a gentle expression on her face.

"Yes." She replied, guardedly - unfortunately making Stella curious herself as to the answer Mac wanted.

"And Mac said you were upset to see him go. He just wondered if maybe you still held feelings for Krum."

"And I already answered that question - when he asked it. Does he think I lied to him?" Hermione questioned.

"He doesn't think you lied, but he doesn't think you told them everything." Stella knew the truth of Mac's thinking the instant the words were out of her mouth as Mia turned her attention back to the cosmetics she admittedly had no interest in. "Mia?"

"I told them what they wanted to know. The rest doesn't matter."

Stella could hear the sadness in the younger woman's voice and was suddenly reminded that the eighteen year old was caught in a situation out of her control, and for the first time thought about the turmoil it must be causing her.

"But it obviously matters to you." She said gently as she stepped towards Mia and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"That's the thing about cops - we like to get our answers." Stella joked softly. "Why don't we walk outside?" She suggested and they made their way back to the street and walked slowly downtown.

Stella waited silently as they walked, giving Mia time to gather her thoughts and being careful not to push, and her patience paid off as she eventually heard a sigh as Mia began to explain.

"I didn't lie to Mac. I'm not in love with Viktor, and I never have been, it was just flattering to actually be asked to the dance by someone. But I think he's a bit in love with me, or certainly fancies me, and has for years now. I don't like hurting him, so I didn't go to the match yesterday. And Mac was right, it was sad - and hard - to watch him walk away, but I can't tell either Mac or Danny why without hurting them too."

"Why would it hurt Mac or Danny?"

"I'm eighteen, Stella. In school I was treated as one of the guys because I hung around with Harry and Ron. Viktor was the first boy to notice that I was actually a girl, _and_ to like me in that way. Genuinely like me, of his own free will. The first, and the only. He doesn't like me because he's been convinced by everyone else that we belong together, he didn't go to the Ball with me for a dare, and he's not under the control of a spell or any sense of obligation. So yes, it was hard to watch him walk away, I was sad because I'd hurt him and because it was nice to be someone's choice."

Stella fought against her own emotions as she listened and realised the depth of confusion and hurt Mia was silently going through and tried to imagine how she herself with deal with such a situation - every girl dreamed of finding their prince charming who would instantly fall in love with them and they'd be happy to the end of their days. Hermione was being denied that simple dream. Yet Stella _knew_ that Mac was certainly falling for - if not already was in love with - Mia, and it was obvious Danny loved her and she tried telling this to Hermione drawing them to a stop so she could make her point.

"A protector's sense of duty to save a life if he can, and the result of a spell." Hermione instantly responded flatly. "Come on Stella. We all know that neither man would have noticed me in passing on the street otherwise, we're all just trying to ignore it. Two mature men and a teenage girl isn't a relationship, it's a short-term sex game being played out - just without the sex in our case. No-one is going to take the relationship seriously, and they both refuse to consider the damage it could do to their lives - loss of respect or even friendships being possibly the _least_ to worry about."

The deadness of Mia's voice as she spoke matter-of-factly caught at Stella's heart as she felt tears of grief for the young woman push at her eyes, Hermione talked like someone who's given up on finding love. Stella's mind then caught on to some of Mia's words.

"I thought you guys were already sleeping together."

"We are. Have been since they barged into my hotel room. But we just sleep - it's more of a protection thing. Mac wouldn't even kiss me until yesterday, and I think I goaded him into doing that." Hermione replied in the same tone as before.

Stella was silent once more not knowing what to say to that and wondering if Hermione's painfully low self-image was a result of being over-looked by her peers, the current situation Mia found herself in, or if there was something else that damaged her self-esteem. Hermione gently started them walking again, trying to find a way to back to the more jovial atmosphere of before and soon enough spotted a chocolate shop just ahead - a 'cure-all' as she'd once heard her mother inform her father (not surprised at the pang of sorrow she felt that still followed any thoughts of them). Stella was still in her mental world and didn't notice when they stopped walking once more and Hermione disappeared for a moment only to reappear holding a box.

"Fancy some chocolate?" Hermione asked the taller woman as she held out the Lindt truffles in offering of apology for disrupting the - until then - pleasant day.

Stella accepted the chocolate - and the sentiment behind it - and carried on as if the last conversation had never happened, though it remained close to her thoughts.

xxxx

Hermione and Stella continued on down Fifth Avenue, the conversation slightly stilted as they tried to get back the carefree flow as they visited the largest Gap shop Hermione had ever seen. They managed to find their flow again as they passed a tall gothic-like church and Hermione made a comment about how it reminded her of Hogwarts, and Stella asked her questions about living in a castle for a boarding school before going on to discuss the numerous other gothic churches to be found in New York City. When Hermione spotted one of her favourite shops from back home it was her turn to drag Stella across the street as they went to explore H&M.

It was apparently a relatively new shop in New York, and one Stella had never been to, though she had noticed the shop at other locations in the City. Hermione rather enjoyed that it was her turn to drag the other woman round the shop as they began by looking at the jewellery and accessories, each managing to purchase a couple of small items each, before moving on to the clothes. Once again the two women had fun trying on items and suggesting items for each other to try - proper suggestions this time - and ended up finding a couple of outfits each which they decided to go ahead and purchase before heading to the next floor and exploring there - of course, the fact that there was no queue at the till might have had something to do with their decision.

The next floor was for 'intimate apparel' and Stella saw the perfect opportunity to find the items Danny wanted for Mia as the younger woman seemed keen on the clothes in the shop. Besides, there was nothing more effective for a woman's self-esteem than slipping into a slinky pair of lingerie, and Stella thought it would be just what Mia needed.

xxxx

Hermione was in one of the changing room stalls trying on a pyjama set she rather fancied and Stella had encouraged her to see how it fit. It was her usual choice of satin and silk mixture as the material tended to be more soothing against her wounds at night, and certainly didn't add to the damage the way some other material did. It was the colour Hermione wasn't completely sure of, but Stella had said that the golden colour brought out the colour of her eyes and hair. Turning her attention to the centre mirror of the array that surrounded all sides of the small stall Hermione lifted the mist from the mirror enough to reveal her face and shoulders - giving a silent prayer of thanks once again for having found that particular spell during her various researching.

Hmm, okay, maybe Stella was right, the colour did seem to pick up the lighter strands of hair, making them stand out a little more. The mist was replaced to the mirror as Hermione took off the pyjama top and tried on the modest set of underwear she'd picked up when Stella had insisted on trying out bras. Hermione hoped the older woman was having fun trying on all the lingerie she'd been pointing out.

"Mia?" Stella's voice was heard within the changing room.

"In here." Hermione replied as she waved her fingers above the stall door.

"Try these. I had to guess your size, but I think I got you the right ones."

Hermione suddenly found two sets of underwear being presented over the door. Admittedly, they were beautiful. One was a soft green colour, the under-wired bra having a lacy design on the cup while the knickers were a small high-leg with the same lace design around the band. The other was a navy blue colour, though the cups of the bra were so small they would barely cover her let alone provide any support, while the knickers were barely a strip of fabric themselves - Hermione decided _those_ were what Lavender had called a g-string.

"Try them on, see how they fit." Stella encouraged from outside the stall.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the two sets, feeling slightly tempted and remorseful at the green while being dismissive of the blue.

"I don't think so Stella." She replied as she returned the two sets over the door and resumed dressing only to find another set suddenly hanging her side of the door, this one being a burgundy colour in a barely-there very see-through mesh material. "No." She said with a touch of horror as she again sent the garment back.

"Come on, try this one then." The other woman persisted as a black set appeared.

"It's just not me." Hermione tried to explain.

"Sure it is, and trust me - guys love seeing the woman they like dressed in a bit of sexy lingerie just for them."

"Believe me, they wouldn't like what they'd see." Hermione said quietly as she bowed her head, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach.

"Mia, you've got a lovely figure, you should show it off. Besides, these things aren't just for the guys, they can make you feel good too. Try this one then."

It was a pale peach set in satin, far more conservative than Stella's previous choices, but still for showing off. Hermione looked up at the misted mirrors as she tried a different argument.

"I don't actually _need_ any new underwear."

"No-one should buy lingerie just because they some, you buy them because they make you look good." Stella informed her as another black set joined the peach on the door frame. "If you don't like the other colours I've got blacks and creams too."

When Hermione tried to open the door she found it being pushed shut again from the other side ('_why do American doors open the wrong way anyway?_' Hermione briefly thought) as Stella added a cream set to the collection.

"Try one at least. Just one. You'll love it, I promise." The Greek continued as if the door had never moved.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Just think how Mac and Danny will react when they see you in one of these."

Something in her voice made Hermione think this wasn't just Stella's idea, and Hermione's heart sank.

"Please stop Stella."

"Just imagine their faces when they see you in that black one Mia."

"No."

"Just try on one."

Hermione sighed in frustration at the other woman and suddenly the mist disappeared from the mirrors, her clothes vanished and her glamours were removed.

"Come in and see then." Hermione said in slight anger, a small voice in the back of her head hoping against hope for a different reaction as she magically expanded the stall to accommodate the other woman and placed a privacy charm to hide whatever sounds would come despite her hopes.

Stella eagerly opened the door slightly and slipped into the stall, only to stop dead at the sight before her.

xxxx

~~~**Author's Note**~~~

Okay, after much re-reading and editing I decided to leave the story there (which admittedly makes this a slightly shorter chapter than usual).

Mostly because I would like readers opinions - Stella is about to see (and the reader with her) just _**why**_ people like Kingsley and Ollivander can't look at Hermione. My question is - how graphic should my descriptions be? At the moment the next part is pretty descriptive, in the drop-by-A&E-and-see-the-trauma-nurse kind of descriptive. Would people prefer the wounds to be left to individual imagination, or do you want to know what causes such severe reactions in people?

So, dear readers - feedback, comments? Otherwise I'll just go ahead and post what I've got written now.


	48. Chapter 48

Hi all - sorry about the delay in posting this chapter but a sunny day on a Bank Holiday weekend is unheard of and we just had to go out!

Thank you for the **_amazing_** response to how this chapter should start - you are all fantastic, and so very much appreciated by my muse!

As I believe that anyone who takes the time to leave a comment should receive the courtesy of a reply, for those who sent anonymous reviews:-

* katy:- Thank you, and I hope you find the descriptions detailed enough :)

* Brown Eyed Girl:- I always like to hear people's comments (good or bad) as it gives an idea on strengths and weaknesses in my writing. I hope I've written Stella's reaction compassionately while not having her pitying. Thanx

* flavorfulfelinesmoken71:- Hey there! Glad you like the story so far and thank you for the beautiful words of encouragement! Don't worry about Stella or Hermione, no damage really done, and Stella will be helping with Mac and Danny in due course as well! (Personally, I'm not a fan of Ron - especially in a relationship with Hermione - either and made the mistake of reading the epilogue before finishing the book, so I never did.)

:)

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Anyway, on with the story (and this may be slightly redundant given that everyone who replied opted for descriptive writing, but =

**Warning: this chapter contains vivid **(hopefully)** and graphic descriptions of torture wounds** if you don't like, don't read!

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

The tall Greek woman was eager to see how Mia looked in whichever pieces of lingerie she'd chosen to try and quickly slipped inside the cubicle without even thinking about whether it would be cramped with two people inside. She hoped it would be the light peach set by Chantelle as this would suit Mia's own colouring and would stun Mac and Danny speechless when they saw her.

Unfortunately, Detective Stella Bonasera never even noticed what her young friend was wearing once she entered the cubicle. She was instead presented with a 360 degree view of the body in front of her, thanks to the mirrors that encircled the inside of the cubicle, and her detective's clinical mind took over as it automatically catalogued what her eyes were seeing.

The front of the right shoulder glistened with a raw redness, the skin having peeled away to reveal the capillaries beneath, the vessels injured so as to leave blood trails wherever they ran and the whole of the shoulder was interspersed with the occasional bubble of yellow fatty tissue or paler yellow filled blisters, while curls of remaining but peeling skin appeared along the edges of the burn. Just below the burn however was an indented area about two centimetres wide that stretched from the sternum, across the chest above the breast area and crossed the front of the right upper arm. The indentation itself was another centimetre or so deep across the chest but deeper through the arm, as if someone had gouged out the line just as an artist chisels away at rock. The skin around the edge of the wound was blanched white, contrasting with the blackened and discoloured tissue of the 'walls' of the wound that made the white tendons and bone appear yellow beneath.

The left side of the victim's throat bore a fresh scar that looked barely healed and was at least three centimetres long. It looked as if it only just missed cutting through the jugular vein and there were matching defensive wounds to the backs of the lower arms, legs and torso. The left upper arm carried a similar burn to the right shoulder, though the mirrors revealed this one covered the entire circumference of the arm, and it too carried an indentation where skin and muscle had been gouged out along the outside of the arm, white bone again appearing yellow beneath the charred tissue of the 'walls' of the wound. The abdomen was a vivid red as three long slices crisscrossed each other at odd points and cut so deep they went not only through all the layers of the skin but sliced even lower to reveal the individual strands of glistening red muscle below. The slices were interspersed with burns of varying degrees and it was impossible to determine upon inspection which injury had been caused first. The thighs of both legs each carried injuries equal to the rest of the body with skin and muscle gouged, burnt or sliced away.

But it was the victim's back that bore the worst damage. While the front appeared to be within the first stages of healing, the back looked as if the flames had only just been put out. The entire back was both blackened and red raw as burns of varying depth covered the entire area. Yet still visible were the six gouged lines that spread randomly from side to side and corner to corner, the edges of each indentation having a leathery appearance as dead skin separated from muscle and began peeling. Black lines were visible where blood tried to flow through damaged vessels trying to bring healing nutrients to damaged skin, the mottled black, brown and yellow contrasting with the glistening of blood-filled muscle and the sheen of white in the centre of each indentation where rib or vertebra could be seen.

One thought went through the detective's mind, and it was this thought that put the scientist aside and brought the friend to the fore once more.

'_How can this person be alive?_'

xxxx

Hermione regretted her impulsive action the second Stella focused on her and the green eyes went wide. As the other woman took in her appearance Hermione noticed that she didn't go instantly white as others had and didn't immediately succumb to nausea either, instead the detective seemed to be visually processing her as if she were a crime scene - which Hermione supposed, she was - and while making her feel a little uncomfortable, gave her hope that perhaps the criminalist would be able to cope with what she was seeing - and therefore so would Mac and Danny. Hermione's hope faded the instant Stella looked into her eyes and the other woman immediately doubled-over and emptied her stomach onto the floor. With barely a thought Hermione just as quickly cleared away the mess and freshened the other woman's mouth as she prayed she hadn't just destroyed her only female friendship in the States.

"Stella? I'm so sorry, are you alright? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Hermione found herself babbling as she moved to stand beside the other woman who struggled for breath and Hermione tried steadying her with her arms. When Stella could only look at her in shock and pain Hermione made another hasty decision, magically redressing and sending their purchases to their respective homes before tightening her grip on Stella and apparating them to the _Quaffle Ring_, only partly thankful that the other woman was in such a state that she didn't fight the travelling. Being a Sunday it was relatively easy to find an empty booth and Hermione put up silencing and repelling charms to ensure their privacy before obtaining drinks for them both - a Butterbeer for herself and a Firewhiskey for Stella. Stella choked down the whiskey and reached for the second glass that had instantly appeared, downing that just as quickly.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry Stella, I wasn't thinking." Hermione babbled again as the older woman reached for and swallowed her fourth glass after almost fifteen minutes of silence.

"Why ... how..." Stella's voice was as disjointed as her thoughts, unable to croak out the questions she wanted answered, and as she looked from Mia's eyes to the re-hidden scar that should be on her throat Stella felt the bile at the back of her throat once more and took another drink to rid herself of the taste.

Realising that her presence wasn't helping Stella regain control Hermione lightly touched her coin and sent a message to Harry to come to the pub as soon as possible and adjusted her spells so they wouldn't effect him. To her relief - but not surprisingly - Harry appeared within seconds, wand drawn and worriedly looking around for whatever the danger was until he saw the two sitting in the booth - and the condition of the female detective. Hermione stood to greet him.

"Look after her for me? Help her forget if she wants?" She asked quietly as she returned his hug and was grateful for the silent nod of his head in understanding. Harry gave her an encouraging look as he took her seat opposite the detective and Hermione apparated back to Mac and Danny's apartment.

xxxx

Harry took the seat across from Stella and watched the older woman with sympathy. He wasn't sure about the reason, but he knew from her demeanour that Hermione had revealed her wounds to the older woman, and was disappointed for his sister at the familiar reaction - he'd assumed that the three criminalists had seen gruesome injuries before and had hoped they would be able to take Hermione's appearance in their stride. Stella's reaction did not bode well for Taylor or Messer's and Harry's heart went out to Hermione and how she must be feeling at that moment.

Stella had slowed her drinking almost as soon as Hermione left the _Ring_, though this did continue for another hour but she was apparently now able to somehow find enough logic to ask Harry what had happened - a question with a rather obvious answer, he thought, but like Mione he was used to giving the explanation by now.

"We were captured and she was tortured for information - which she never gave." Harry couldn't help the sadness in his voice at what his friend had gone through, nor his guilt at being so helpless when she refused to betray him. At the look he received from Stella he had a sudden insight that she wasn't really asking _what_ had happened, but _how_ the injuries had happened. "Not all magic is good," he started to explain, "and some spells that seem innocent can be devastating when sent at a living being. In Mione's case Lestrange used Dark Magic that no-one's even heard of before - she may have even invented them herself, the affects are sadistic enough."

Harry wondered if perhaps he was being a little too blunt as he watched Detective Bonasera go slightly green in the face as he explained, but decided that if she was going to continue to develop the budding friendship with Hermione - as he hoped she would want to despite the day's revelations - then she would have to learn how to deal with her knowledge. But he also knew from experience that it could take a couple of days, at the least, to come to terms with the brutality she had seen inflicted and he was willing to help the woman in whatever way he could. Especially if it meant preserving a friendship he knew Mione already valued.

After a couple more drinks Stella made her unsteady way to the toilet, though she was so unstable on her feet that Harry followed closely behind to catch her should she fall. He was thankful when she made it into the ladies unscathed and waited beside the door until she came out again - while trying to ignore the pervy feeling he had in doing so. His intuition proved right again when Harry had to catch Stella as she tripped over nothing coming out of the toilet and she therefore landed in his arms rather than on the floor.

"Think maybe you'd like to go home now?" He gently asked the inebriated woman in his arms and took the shaky bob of her head as an affirmative. "You have to trust me, and not fight, alright?" He told her as he tightened his grip - though the words proved pointless as she slumped against him half a second later, forcing him to adjust his hold so that he could pick her up and he then apparated both of them to her apartment without any problems.

Once they arrived at her apartment Harry tried asking Stella where her bedroom was but wasn't able to make out the yawned response before the woman fell asleep in his arms. '_Well_,' he thought to himself '_that at least solves the question of whether to give her a sobriety potion before she goes to sleep_.' Silently (and wandlessly) casting a location charm Harry carried Stella to her room and magically pulled down the covers before laying her down, taking off her shoes prior to replacing the covers. Harry took the medicine chest Hermione insisted he always carry out of his pocket and enlarged it long enough to retrieve a hangover potion from it and put the potion on the bed side table with a note to '_Drink This'_ for Stella in the morning before returning the chest to his pocket.

Harry stood for a short while in uncertainty as he watched the sleeping woman. He worried about her becoming uncomfortable and therefore not sleeping well if she spent the night fully clothed - not to mention how rotten it felt to wake up in those same clothes in the morning - and was debating with himself what to do about it without possibly embarrassing her in the morning when he suddenly remembered a spell Fred and George had taught he and Ron a few Christmases ago. Using the spell, and without having to move the covers from her, Harry vanished Stella's clothes and had them reappear in the laundry basket (wherever that was) and conjured a set of pyjamas onto her. All without disturbing the sleeping woman.

Now confident that she would sleep well, Harry went back to the lounge - leaving the bedroom door slightly open so he could hear if there were any problems overnight - and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs as he prepared to sit in vigil over the drunken woman, just as he and Hermione had done many times for George during his drinking after Fred's death.

xxxx

When Stella awoke in the morning it was to a pounding headache which only increased when she tried to open her eyes, though the brief glance she'd managed had shown her flaming writing hanging in mid air that told her to have the drink that sat on the table. Blindly groping for the glass she drank down the rather thick liquid and found her head immediately starting to clear as vague memories of the previous night came back to her. With a clearer head came the realisation that she was lying in her own bed in her apartment, but she was wearing a pair of men's pyjamas that she'd never seen before, and was beginning to get concerned until she saw a cup floating into the room and realised that Harry must have gotten her home last night - she didn't actually remember the journey but did remember Harry arriving at some point and Hermione leaving.

"Harry?" She called out uncertainly as she caught the steaming cup.

"Morning Detective Bonasera." Harry said from somewhere out of sight. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept ... well, I think. Woken up a little confused though. I don't remember the cab ride home, and these are _not _my clothes." Stella replied before taking a tentative sip of the coffee and giving it a nod of approval.

"Ah yeah, well you sort of started to fall asleep in the pub, so um, I ... er, kind of apparated us here." Harry stuttered his reply unable to tell if the detective would be mad at him or not for that.

"The way you and Mia left when we all met for the meal a few weeks ago?" She asked and Harry thought he heard a touch of excitement in her voice. "Sorry I missed it." She muttered before addressing him again. "So, these are your pyjamas then?" Again there was a note of caution in her voice at the question.

"NO. No, they're not mine." Came the panicked disembodied voice from behind one of her walls. "Is something wrong with them?" He suddenly found himself asking.

"Harry, I think we can have this conversation face to face, don't you - especially as you've apparently undressed me already." Stella suggested lightly, tired of not being able to see the person she was talking to, and being certain to keep her voice un-accusing considering the state she must have been in last night and the fact that he got her home safely.

Home.

She slept in her own home last night - peacefully from what she could remember - with a man ... boy ... man? ... in the apartment. And she hadn't been scared. She _still_ wasn't scared. She hadn't allowed anyone to stay with her in her apartment since the events with Frankie - not even Mac! Stella was stunned by what she'd just realised and barely heard Harry's words as she dimly registered his appearance in the doorway of her bedroom.

"NO, I swear, I didn't! Honestly Detective I never touched you like that, I promise!" Harry protested earnestly as he watched her face register anxiety and then shock. "It was a spell George and Fred taught me once, but I've never used it before, so I'm not sure how well it worked. Sorry, I wouldn't normally have used magic on you without your permission but I thought you'd prefer the spell to some stranger undressing you." By the time he'd finished Harry had relaxed slightly as he saw the woman on the bed relax as well as the shock disappeared from her face again.

"You don't know if the spell worked?" Stella asked as she concentrated on the teenager's last words, deciding to analyse her personal revelation later. Besides, she'd just been given another chance to learn some more about magic. "What was the spell supposed to do?" She asked, finding some amusement when the young man blushed crimson and mumbled the answer as he studied the floor. "I'm sorry, you're going to have to say that again - so I can hear this time."

Harry cleared his throat and, gathering his courage, he looked her in the eyes before answering properly.

"The spell removes the person's clothes to a place of the caster's choosing and replaces them with a different outfit. Your clothes should be wherever your laundry basket is, and Mione usually wears something like that to sleep in so I figured you wouldn't mind wearing a pair of her pyjamas. The spell is supposed to adapt the new outfit to the wearer, but like I said I've never used that spell before. I did take off your shoes myself before putting the covers over you, and then I did the spell. I never saw anything, I swear Detective."

The earnestness of the words and the honesty in his eyes - together with the still lingering feeling of security - convinced Stella that Harry was telling the truth, and decided to relieve some of his embarrassment.

"It's okay Harry, I believe you. And I think you should start calling me Stella, don't you?" Stella gave a smile and Harry visibly relaxed once more when something suddenly occured to her. "Thank you for getting me home Harry, but you didn't need to stay and look after me you know."

"Oh Mione and I got used to dealing with George when he'd arrive back in the morning from a night's drinking." Harry explained. "Besides, it was really in case you had any problems sleeping."

As Harry said this Stella saw in her mind's eye the reason for last night's alcohol consumption and suddenly understood why Harry had stayed - to deal with any nightmares she may have had. The reminder was unpleasant to say the least, and as she felt bile at the back of her throat once again it brought to mind the time Danny was sick at work when they'd first met Mia, and neither he nor Mac would tell her why. Definitely an instance of being careful what you wish for. But if Danny knew what she looked like, why -

"Are you alright Stella?" Harry asked as he leant against the door frame - he'd known the instant she'd thought about Hermione when that all-too-familiar look of pained disbelief settled on her face.

Stella looked up at the young man leaning on the doorway of her bedroom, and didn't know how to answer him. The absurdity of the question struck her first - after all it wasn't her that had been tortured, was it. But then she compared what she'd been shown yesterday with the various crime scenes she'd been to over the years on the job, both as a beat cop and as a criminalist. Yes, she'd seen bodies cut in half, flattened to a pancake, burnt beyond all recognition and even recovered differing body parts from various dumping grounds, but in each case that person was dead - their suffering already ended. However disturbing the sight, there was some comfort in the thought that the person was beyond feeling the pain of those injuries. To see a living body with that amount of damage brought to mind one question -

"How is she alive?"

"Five days of constant intensive medical treatment and a stubborn nature." Harry replied glibly. "Honestly? Because I needed her. And she's never let me down, or deserted me when I have needed her - even though I've deserted her when she's needed me at times." The seriousness of his tone told Stella of his belief in those words, and having heard of their shared devotion she held no doubts either.

"I think I threw up on her." Stella didn't realise she'd said the thought out loud until she heard the quiet chuckle from Harry.

"_On_ her is new! But the throwing up? Not so much. Relax Stella, everyone that's seen her has the same reaction. She's used to it. And she won't mention it, unless you do. She'll just act as if nothing ever happened - she does that with everyone." He explained gently.

"The imposing man we met on Friday - the one who couldn't look at her?"

"Kingsley would check up on me - wanting to know what we'd been doing really - but as I refused to leave the room she was in he had to see her too. Like I said - she's used to the reaction and will act like nothing's different."

"Danny threw up too." Stella told the younger man.

"What? When?"

"The day after they found the hotel she was staying in. But if he's seen her why would he ask me to get her sexy underwear?"

"He hasn't seen her. Is that what you two were doing when she showed you? Because I was wondering what had happened - Mione's usually careful about what she allows people to see."

"I pushed her." Stella closed her eyes as she remembered her persistence in getting Mia to try some of the underwear, ignoring the protests of the younger woman and even preventing her from leaving the changing room until she had. "I kept going on about trying things on, giving her different pieces to try. I ignored her when she was trying to tell me no. But Danny was so adamant about buying her a sexy outfit."

When Stella opened her eyes to look at Harry once more he could see the guilt and confusion within them and he sighed as he hung his head before answering her.

"That's how they're going to hurt her, whether they want to or not. She can deal with how other people react to her - give her a hug and she's good for the next person - but I think she's beginning to care about them, may even be falling in love with them and if they react the same way as everyone else I don't know how she'll cope with that."

"You being the exception apparently." Even Stella wasn't sure if there was a touch of bitterness in her voice or if it was admiration.

"No. I did the same as everyone else. Worse actually. I spent the first day of her fighting for her life throwing up in the corner of the room. Then I spent three days getting over myself so I could be there for _her _when she needed me for once. I just have the advantage of her being unconscious and almost completely unresponsive for five days. They were sure she was going to die when she barely made it through the first night, and she showed almost no improvement for the next day and a half - I think everyone but Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall gave up on her."

"How haven't they seen her yet? What did Danny react to then?" Stella asked after the moment of silence that followed Harry's words.

"I think she probably changes in the bathroom away from them. She uses _glamour_ spells to hide the wounds her clothes don't. But _glamours_ only affect the eyes and are useless against touch so she created a spell for her clothes that makes them, well, not firm, but the fabric doesn't follow the contours of her body if someone touches her clothes. Say you run your hand down her back? The fabric of whatever she's wearing will feel as if running against a solid body, so you don't feel what she'd feel like without any clothes." Harry explained and when Stella opened her mouth he interrupted, giving the answer to the harder question she'd asked.

"Danny reacted because of what he'd seen, not because of how Mione looks now. Some extremely Dark Magic was used on Hermione, some of which we've never been able to identify. Part of whatever was done to her, makes her relive those hours of torture whenever she sleeps - completely. All of it in every detail, pain for pain and wound for wound. Whatever healing they managed in the first few hours was destroyed that night when the dream started for the first time and her wounds all reopened as she slept. It took five of us to keep her alive that night, and the next two. Every night there's the risk that she'll be dead by morning.

"I started holding her at night and it seemed to make the wounds a little better as they didn't manifest as much and Pomfrey was able to actually make some progress in healing her. Only the consequence of holding Mione as she sleeps and if you sleep too - you get to watch the dream. You have to watch every moment of every injury, hear every scream, every defiant refusal. But you can _**only**_ watch. Nothing I do has ever made a difference to the dream, except that the wounds aren't there when she wakes in the morning and her pain is a little less. When they found us in the hotel that first night, Messer and Taylor both had to watch the dream. Apparently it was enough to make Messer throw up, but do you know how Taylor reacted?" Harry asked the woman still sitting in the bed with curiosity - if Danny had already thrown up then maybe he'd gotten the reaction out of his system, and there _was_ hope for when Hermione finally allowed them to see her properly.

"I saw him later that day, and when I told him I'd sent Danny home and why he said it was good he'd gotten it out of his system. Neither of them would tell me what '**it**' was. But I don't know if he had any reaction himself." There was another moment of silence as both quietly thought about their friends, until Stella asked the other question on her mind. "What do I do Harry?"

"It's up to you. Like I said, Mione will act as if nothing happened. I can alter your memories if you like so you won't remember seeing her?" He offered gently, silently hoping the woman was strong enough to say no, and was pleased when she did.

"No. But, how do I _not_ see her wounds when I look at her now? How do I not feel this way?"

"I can't tell you that Stella, it's something each of us has to work out on their own. Some people can, and some people we know never do."

xxxx


	49. Chapter 49

Hi all - another week gone by! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it just seemed to be the best place to end it. As always, heartfelt thanx to everyone reading this story and special eternal gratitude to those who take the precious time to leave me encouragement - work has _sucked_ this week so it has been very much appreciated!

Happy reading!

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Hermione apparated into the apartment and was extremely grateful that Mac and Danny were still at work as she dealt with the tumult of emotions flowing through her. Without really thinking about it Hermione found herself in the spare bedroom running her bath as she summoned her various potions from the lab's apothecary in the cupboard rather than the main bathroom. Her mind ran through the events, and questions, of the day as the bath ran, the routine so ingrained by now that her actions were automatic and barely registered within the chaos of her thoughts and as she slipped into the potioned water she was no closer to understanding the afternoon's events.

She over-reacted with Stella - badly. But she wasn't sure why. Hermione was used to dealing with the issue of her wounds by now, with those who knew about them _and_ those that didn't, so why did she loose her cool so quickly this time? She knew that the discussion about Viktor, and the fact that Mac had asked Stella to find out the answer to his question _again_ had put her on edge, but to the extent that she would display herself? She really hadn't thought she was that on edge. Hermione felt incredibly stupid for jeopardising her first - and really her only - friendship outside of this Contract fiasco, and dreaded spending however long it would be with Stella not being able to look at her comfortably.

Hermione thought back to her initial feeling when Stella had suggested trying on the underwear - the feeling that the older woman was actually asking on behalf of someone else. That meant that either Danny or Mac - maybe even both - had asked Stella to find something for Hermione to wear. But they knew about her wounds, she'd (however reluctantly) shown them the fresh scar at her throat. Couldn't they equate how little that small wound had healed with how the more severe wounds might look? Hermione was mad, but mostly disappointed, with them both and had unfortunately taken it out on Stella who was probably only trying to help her friends.

Hermione wasn't sure but thought that the desire to see her in so-called 'sexy' lingerie was an indication of how they expected her to look - did they expect her to look as good as Stella undoubtedly would in such an outfit? Doubt began to fill her again as she considered her future. Even without the Bond forcing her feelings Hermione was certain that she would have been attracted to both Danny and Mac, being both kind and intelligent - not to mention handsome. But, as ever, the doubt lay in their reaction to her. Hermione knew she'd taken Stella by surprise with her display today, but still the reaction had been the same as everyone else and Hermione didn't know what she'd do if she had to see that look on either man's face. She still desperately hoped that Stella would be one of the few able to get over her appearance so Hermione could remain friends with her, but she would have to wait and see about that.

At the moment though, she wasn't sure she wanted to see either man - or deal with their questions as to how the day went.

xxxx

It had been a long day at the Lab and Mac and Danny were relieved to finally be home, even if they were late. Danny had caught a shooting in a bodega that had taken all day to process and he'd been so focused on the evidence that he hadn't sought out the Bond to see how Mia was enjoying her day shopping. The moment they'd entered the train however, he searched for the Bond within his mind, but wasn't sure what it was telling him, and the nearer to home they got the less clear were the feelings he was receiving and he was beginning to get concerned.

As usual he and Mac parted in the lobby as they each took different ways up (maintaining the illusion that they lived in separate apartments) and Danny was just making his way through the lounge area when he felt the tug of the Bond pulling him back to the spare bedroom for some reason. He stood in place for a moment in confusion, trying to find a reason within the sensations he was feeling as to why he would be pulled there when Mac joined him.

"There are two plates of food on the table for our dinner, but I found this on the bed." Mac was unreadable as he passed a handwritten note to Danny.

"_Dearest Danny and Mac,_

_I hope you both had a good day at work and are not too tired. It turns out that shopping with Stella is exhausting - I'm so knackered that I decided to take my Dreamless Potion. I'll spend the night in the spare bedroom, so you don't have to worry about disturbing me when you get back!_

_Enjoy some time together, and I will see you in the morning._

_All my love_

_Hermione._

_P.S. Stella went home with a touch of food poisoning (I think it was the only thing that stopped her) and I'm not sure if she will be at work tomorrow._"

"Did something happen Danny?" Mac asked quietly, his voice still unreadable.

"I don't know Mac. That case took most of my attention today, and I only tried feelin' for her when we were on the way home."

"And now?"

"Now I ain't feelin' anythin' from her." Danny replied, finally allowing his worry to be reflected in his tone.

"Is she hurt?" Mac asked as he too allowed some of his own worry enter his voice as he made his way to the door of the spare bedroom and silently opened it in order to see the sleeping woman for himself.

"I don't feel any pain, but like I said I can't feel much of anythn' from her. Do ya think somethin' happened?" Danny whispered as the two men watched Hermione sleeping from the doorway, each of them trying to spot any signs that she was being affected by the dream once more and not sure how loud they could be without waking her.

"Mia doesn't mention anything in her note." Mac recalled not wanting to doubt her words but unable to shake the recurring feeling that there was something she'd left out. He shut the door again to allow them to be able to talk more freely without disturbing Hermione.

Mac didn't like the idea that Mia had gone to sleep without them any more than Danny did, even though they'd been told that her potion kept the dream at bay for one night so she was likely safe from the injuries, but still, something about the fact that she hadn't waited for them bothered him. He was distracted from his thoughts as Danny lifted the lid off one of the plates releasing the stasis spell and allowing the aroma of the chicken and pasta to fill the room, the spell making both men's mouths water. It was therefore (reluctantly) decided that they would eat their meal before doing anything else, though it was a quiet affair as neither man spoke as each thought of possible reasons for Mia's actions.

When the meal had been cleared away the two went to their bedroom only to end up staring at the empty bed in front of them. Hermione said in her note that she wanted them to enjoy the time together yet neither man made any move towards the bed, or each other. After several moments Mac turned his head to meet Danny's eyes.

"Mac?"

"It doesn't feel right. Does it?"

A smile spread across the younger man's face at his lover's acceptance of the triad and leant in for a soft kiss before pulling away again.

"Come on," Mac said as he pulled Danny back towards the other bedroom, "we'll get our answers in the morning."

The two quietly undressed in the spare room and then proceeded to carefully move Mia from the side where she lay into the middle of the bed so they could take their places beside her, each wrapping their arms around the other two tightly.

There were no dreams that night.

xxxx

When Hermione awoke in the morning it was to a sense of confusion at the odd surroundings. She then remembered preparing a meal for when Mac and Danny got back to the apartment before deciding to sleep alone and making her way to the bed in the spare room. Apparently the two had decided she wasn't sleeping alone and had joined her in the different bed as she found herself waking up on her back being squashed as Danny lay on most of her left side while Mac lay on most of her right. She never worked out last night what she would say to them, and briefly debated whether to try sneaking out of the bed before they woke up (though it was odd for her to be the first awake, and she was secretly enjoying watching them sleep) but found herself pinned sufficiently that she was unable to move. The thought of apparating out flitted through her mind but she'd never done so while in such close contact with others before and wouldn't risk splinching either of them.

The more she lay there thinking the more her doubts of yesterday came back to her. Unfortunately Danny chose that moment to wake up himself, and having tuned himself to her before going to sleep he was instantly aware of what she was feeling.

"_Innamorata_, what's wrong? What happened yesterday?" Danny reached up with his hand to gently stroke Mia's face as he asked the question quietly, though this was still enough noise to wake the remaining sleeper whose eyes immediately sought out Hermione's as he too waited for her answer.

"Nothing. Yesterday was actually fun, though I think we made a poor choice of meals - I can't remember what Stella said we were eating but I don't think hers agreed with her, I took her home when she was sick. I'm not sure if she'll be well enough for work." Hermione managed to sound very convincing, but she forgot that Danny could feel what she did.

"Ya lyin'." He stated in disbelief and sounding hurt at the fact. When Hermione opened her mouth to protest he spoke over her. "Ya did have fun, but something happened. I know it did."

"Were you attacked again?" Mac asked unexpectedly making Mia look at him sharply.

"No. We spent the day shopping. That was all." Hermione tried saying again, still unsure how to say what she wanted to either man without causing an argument - and afraid of their answers.

"Then why are ya so close ta panickin'?" Danny asked gently.

Hermione barely managed to stop the sigh of relief when someone's phone began ringing and Mac turned to pick up his mobile from the bed-side table.

"Stella. How's the stomach? ... Okay, but if this goes on much longer you'll get checked out right?" Mac gave a chuckle at whatever reply was given to that. "Alright, feel better." He replaced the phone and turned back to lie on Mia once more. "Stella's still unwell so I'll take her day off on Wednesday." He told the other two.

"It was your day off today?" Hermione asked surprised, normally they told her in advance when one or both of them had a day off. When Mac gave a nod of his head she found herself apologising.

"Why are you sorry? It isn't your fault." He told her gently. "Why did you use the potion last night?" Mac suddenly asked catching her off guard.

"I was tired. I wasn't sure what time either of you would be back, and I didn't want to risk falling asleep on my own." She told them truthfully - she had been tired after her bath and hadn't wanted to wait for them to get back.

Mac and Danny both looked at her as she answered, trying to tell if there was something else. Both men shared a look that managed to convey an agreement to allow her time, to tell them what was troubling her when she was ready to. Danny moved up to gently press his lips to hers again, teasing softly until the soft lips parted in a sigh and Danny took advantage, tracing his tongue along the bottom lip before slipping inside and deepening the kiss. Hermione arched her neck and moaned into the kiss when she felt Mac's lips on her throat. When Danny pulled away to let Hermione breathe Mac instantly caught his lips, giving him a searing kiss just inches away from Mia's own lips and making her breathless all over again. Mac parted from Danny only to turn and capture Mia's lips himself.

With some reluctance Mac eventually pulled away, as did Danny from his exploration of Mia's neck.

"No more sleeping in here. Even if you have to take your potion you sleep in _our_ bed." Mac said in a tone that broke no arguments, taking advantage of the daze their kisses put her in and smiling as she gave an absent nod.

xxxx

"How long ago did it happen?" Stella asked Harry.

She'd been surprised when she'd called Mac about going in today and he'd asked her about her stomach, but accepted the given excuse only feeling a twinge of guilt when she had to promise to see a doctor if her pretend sickness continued. When she'd relayed the conversation to Harry who was still standing against her door frame he told her that Mia would have given the excuse for her as she was used to people needing time to deal with what she'd been through. Stella had asked Harry to stay a while and he'd waited in the lounge as she'd dressed.

"It was during the Easter holidays."

"That was eight months ago." Stella realised with a sickening feeling as she thought of how much the young girl had been through and suddenly appreciated Hermione's reluctance to believe in, or accept, Mac or Danny's feelings for her. Boy, no wonder her self-esteem was so low. "How has she stayed sane through all this?"

Stella's question earned a rueful snort from Harry before replying.

"That's something you have to ask her. I honestly don't know - she's stronger than anyone I've ever known, and still cares more about other people than anyone else too."

"Do you think she knows Danny asked me to get her the lingerie?"

"That's the problem with being the brightest witch of our age - she probably figured it out when you two were still in the shop."

"He wanted to see how she'd look. Don't they know she's not healing properly?" Stella unknowingly asked Hermione's biggest doubt.

"I've told them. But I'm not sure it registered, not really. Especially with Messer." Harry informed her quietly. "I don't know how to make it clear to them before they hurt her."

"Oh _I'll_ make it clear to them, don't you worry! They better damn well _think_ about what they're doing if they're gonna go forward with this relationship without seriously hurting her." Stella found herself promising the younger man.

For all the strength Harry thought she had - and she undoubtedly did - Mia was also fragile when it came to her heart, which meant that both Mac and Danny had better be _damned __**sure**_ that they will react the right way when they finally convince Mia to let them see her properly.

xxxx


	50. Chapter 50

Hi again! Okay, for those of you who have been waiting for it (if any have) this is Girl Bonding Time - and a little other stuff mixed in!

Hope you enjoy, and eternal thanx to all of you that are still reading this story - it really has turned into a monster, and it was such a tiny bunny in my head :(

(Oh, and for Lucyferr - I kept Bellatrix's death the same as in the books so she was killed by Molly for goading her about Fred's death.)

**Chapter Fifty**

Once Mac and Danny had left for work Hermione set about going through her notes again - and pointedly ignoring the stack of books still sitting in the corner. Having retrieved her copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ from her bookshelf in the lab, she began going through it, looking for the properties of gillyweed and asphodel to see how they might suit her purposes. She was just starting her twelfth page of notes, having moved on to bundimun secretion, when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Opening it, Hermione was shocked to see who was there.

"Stella! Um, Mac and Danny aren't here." Hermione informed the woman currently examining the carpeting on the floor of the doorway.

"I'm not here to see them." Stella said as she purposefully raised her head and looked the younger woman in the eyes. "I came to see you, if that's alright?" She asked, sounding less sure of herself.

"Of course, come in."

Hermione moved out of the way to allow the taller woman to enter and indicated that she should go through to the lounge area. Hermione barely waited for Stella to sit before speaking.

"I'm so sorry Stella! I never should have done that to you."

The younger woman's apology was clearly heartfelt and could be seen in Mia's face as well as being heard in her voice and Stella was reminded of her earlier anger at the two men for putting them both in that situation.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione. I'm the one that wouldn't listen when you were trying to tell me my choice of clothes weren't right for you. Mostly I'm mad at Danny for doing that to you - he knows how persistent I can be." Stella replied, trying to convince Mia that it hadn't been her fault.

"But still, I should have handled it better than just giving you the shock of your life like that." Hermione apologised once more.

"Actually I'm glad you did show me, I'm just sorry it wasn't by choice. I only hope that you might have felt it was something you _could_ have told me about, if you'd been allowed to choose your own timing." Stella told her new friend sincerely. "Harry told me a little this morning about what happened to you - that it was a kind of Dark Magic that no-one's been able to identify yet. He also told me about the dream. That's what you meant when you said that sleeping together was more about protection, wasn't it?"

At this Hermione felt herself nodding in agreement, actually unable to speak through her surprise at how well the female detective was dealing with the knowledge of her torture - as well as at the fact that Stella was actually here and talking to her! Hermione felt herself begin to relax as tiny tendrils of hope unexpectedly leapt from her soul to latch on to her heart. She hadn't lost Stella's friendship after all, and by the sounds of it the other woman seemed to have a better understanding of Hermione's situation and the state of the relationship between herself and the two men.

"You said that you thought you'd goaded Mac into kissing you, and that he's only with you out of a sense of obligation. Do you think he's still reluctant about your relationship?" Stella asked and again received a silent nod of assent. "My advice to you is to watch him more closely. See how he looks at you."

As she said this Stella moved from her own seat to pull Hermione onto one of the sofas and clasped her hands with her own.

"He adores you Mia. He may not always be demonstrative, and he prefers to keep his feelings private - and maybe even _you_ won't change that in him - but his heart definitely belongs to you as much as it does to Danny! It's there to see when you know what you're looking for."

Hermione thought about Stella's words for a while as the older woman continued to hold her hands in support. Mac _could_ be demonstrative when the three were alone - or even when it was just the two of them - so perhaps there was some truth to Stella's words. But then, if Mac did feel that way about her, how was she going to continue putting him and Danny off from seeing her properly? As much as she had enjoyed exploring the feel of their male bodies (and wanted to continue that exploration), it was unfair to expect Mac or Danny to allow her that pleasure without her being able to reciprocate. Yet the thought of allowing them to see her and having them turn away from her because of it was too much for her to bear.

"I'm scared Stella." Hermione admitted quietly and Stella was silent as she waited for Mia to explain, the only indication that she had heard was the squeezing of her hands. "I can't hide what I look like from them forever, and they obviously expect me to look -" Hermione trailed off as she struggled to find the right word.

"Normal?" Stella supplied.

"Look like you." Hermione countered as she tried to ignore the sting of tears in her eyes.

Hermione could feel her emotions welling up from where she'd hidden them once she'd found out about Danny being able to sense them, and she thought about stopping the conversation then and there so she could get control again. Nevertheless, it was so nice to be able to talk properly to someone that wasn't directly affected by this whole mess of a situation. She had spent most of the last two months wishing her mother were still alive to help her get through this. When Stella looked at her again with such understanding and friendship Hermione felt her control slip even more, and then the older woman was pulling her into a hug and _that_ was Hermione's undoing.

"Can we go somewhere else?" She suddenly asked in a tight voice, catching Stella by surprise.

"Of course." Stella let go of her young friend and made to stand up to leave for wherever Mia felt more comfortable but quickly stopped as the girl grabbed her arms.

"No, stay here. Just hold tight and close your eyes."

Stella did as she was told, tightening her hold round Mia as she felt the younger woman do the same, and then suddenly she had the sensation of being spun on the spot - a feeling made beyond what the word 'odd' could describe as she was sitting at the time. Then a wind was blowing all round her giving her a feeling of weightlessness. Stella wasn't sure how long they were buffeted around by the wind but it felt like an eternity later when the two women seemed to land. There was even a slight thump as they touched down.

Stella carefully opened her eyes when she felt Mia release her hold and she realised that her own hold on the young woman had turned into a death grip of her jumper. A slight wave of dizziness passed over Stella as she released her grip and the room came back into focus. Except the room she saw was _not_ Mac's apartment. The room they now sat in looked as if it had barely survived having several bar brawls fought within it.

There was a four-poster bed in the middle of the far wall, though this was only recognisable from the presence of the four posts themselves and the remains of what might have been drapes that had long since been shredded beyond any use. Much of the walls and most of the floorboards bore what looked like claw marks, while a few boards were been ripped up completely leaving jagged holes throughout the floor and allowing Stella to see through to the space below and the stairs leading up to the hallway she could see through the open door. Though to describe it as an 'open door' was being generous as the wood was almost completely off its hinges, and Stella wasn't entirely sure the timber ever fit the warped frame while the walls on either side appeared quite distorted and uneven to her eyes. There were remnants of wood strewn around that may have been previously part of the chairs and table she could see around the room. Finally, instead of the nice comfortable sofa they had first sat down upon, the two women were now on a small cot bed in one corner of the room with only a threadbare mattress for comfort.

All of this ran through the criminalists mind without her paying it any real attention as her focus was on the teen beside her that had finally allowed her tears to fall, and Stella immediately pulled her back into the hug as she let the girl have her release - which was probably _long_ overdue. However the hug didn't last as long as Stella expected it might as Hermione pulled away after only a few moments to give herself room to talk again.

"What do I do Stella when they realise I can't be the perfect woman? What if they decide they can't live with this everyday - that they don't want to have to watch the same nightmare every night? Until the Bond is completed, they can change their minds whenever they like. I'm the one who can't."

Hermione felt the floodgates on her heart and her mind open and all of her thoughts and emotions came spilling out in a rush to the poor unsuspecting detective.

"What if even this Blood Contract isn't powerful enough to make Danny see beyond the wounds? Mac's not even _under_ a spell! Everyone wants me to try accepting this relationship, to plan for the future, but there's no guarantee that _they_ will be able to accept being with _me_ once they see how I really look. I don't get to _decide_ who I want to be with; I don't get to decide _who_ I love or _when_ I want to get married - or even _if_ I want to get married. I don't even have a say in _where_ I live. The only decision that is mine to make is whether to die or not. And everyone wants to take _that_ away from me too.

"My wounds _don't heal_, and I have to relive having them done to me each and every night. Even if someone _were_ to find a cure for the curses inflicted on me, they're magical wounds - the scars will _never __**fade**_. And I'm expected to live like that for the rest of my life! As much as Mac and Danny put up with the dream for now, I honestly don't think they've thought about how they're going to cope with it for the _rest_ of their _lives_. No-one even bothers to ask me how _I'm_ going to deal with being reminded of the worst day of my life for _**years**_ to come - I'm just expected to endure it. Everyone's so stuck on the 'dying' part - no-one considers whether I even _want_ to live!"

Mid-way through her words Hermione had stood and begun pacing the small room (somehow avoiding the holes in the floor as she did) as a steady stream of tears coursed down her cheeks. Stella could only sit in stunned silence at the out-pouring of hidden despair and fear that seemed to have building up within the tiny girl. And as she paced in front of her, Stella was struck by how small Hermione was, her slight frame barely reaching five foot five inches at most, and as she listened to the words pouring out of her it was vividly brought home to Stella how painfully _young_ Mia was.

At eighteen years of age, Hermione Granger had been forced to suffer some of the most horrific torture the fifteen-year police veteran had ever seen, and then she had to endure nightly reminders of that torture as well as dealing with what had to be the significant amount of pain that would in no doubt result from such extensive wounds. On top of that, because of a game her mother had played as a child, she was magically engaged to a man that was already in a committed relationship (with another man) and faced death if the 'engagement' didn't lead to a marriage within the next two months - three at the most! That was, if the nightmare didn't kill her in her sleep first.

Stella's vision of the still pacing and ranting girl began to blur as her own tears formed and made their way from her eyes down her face. She had no idea what to say. What could she _possibly_ say to make any of this better? How could any of the three men that claimed to care for her - Mac, Danny _and_ Harry - not see what Hermione was really going through?

"Every night I close my eyes with the thought that _this_ is the night - this is the night somehow their protection doesn't work, or they just decide they've had enough and they wake up and leave me. This is the night that I never wake up because I've bled to death in my sleep. And maybe that's not so bad - if I'm asleep I won't be aware of what's happening anyway. Yet my next thought is to pray that it's not, I pray they never leave me because I love them so much I don't want to lose them. They're making me dependant on their touch, on their presence, but I have no guarantee that they're going to be there, that they'll _want_ to stay." Hermione continued, oblivious to Stella's own thoughts or the identical tears that streaked down the other woman's face.

"And I'm expected to just accept this. Because it's best for everyone - everyone except _me_. No-one should be asked to go through the suffering I'm expected to accept! I helped Harry when no-one else would, supported him when no-one else _did_. I kept him alive, and helped him find the way to defeat Voldemort. Isn't that enough for everyone? Can't they just let me have peace? That's all I want. Is that really too much to ask? Why can't anyone give me that? I don't want to exist in pain anymore, to just be waiting for the agony to start all over again because they've decided they can't cope anymore. I hate that I'm becoming so dependent on them, that I need them so much.

"I'm scared that when they see me they'll turn away, and the loss of their touch terrifies me. I'm afraid that all the pain they are somehow keeping at bay will all come flooding back and I don't think I'll survive it. I'm constantly afraid of doing the wrong thing, or saying the wrong thing, and they're touch will go and I'll go back to how things were before - every day a struggle just to get through the pain of the day, only to face the dream at night. I don't know how they take away the pain. I don't even know how long it will last. They literally have my life in their hands and that fact just does not seem to register with them. They don't see how much the fact that they _can_ keep the pain at bay truly means to me, or how the uncertainty of whether it will last is killing me!"

The last words were sobbed as Hermione broke down, giving way to the torrent of tears from within. Stella was instantly on her feet and she embraced the crying girl in her arms as her own tears fell onto Mia's chocolate coloured trusses. This time the embrace was left unbroken until all possible tears had been cried by both woman and neither had any left to fall, yet still Stella held on to her shaking friend soothingly stroking her hair, offering her strength.

xxxx

An eternity seemed to pass before Hermione felt she was regaining a little bit of control, and was extremely thankful for the arms that kept her steady on her feet, as she was sure that without Stella there she would have collapsed to the floor after her outburst. She was surprised to find that she felt only a tiny amount of embarrassment at her breakdown, before realising that there was no feeling of being judged, and no sense of discomfort or pity from Stella either. The other woman was simply holding her having let her collapse mentally and emotionally, and was now patiently waiting as Hermione pulled herself back together again. Or tried to. Now that she had had her breakdown Hermione felt drained, almost enough to fall asleep, which was dangerous.

Stella felt Hermione sag against her as the last of the girl's energy drained away and the older woman instantly began to worry as her newly acquired knowledge told her what would happen if Hermione fell asleep. She frantically searched her brain for something to say that would keep the girl awake but would not deplete her already taxed energy reserves any further. Yet it was obvious that the girl needed to talk about everything she had spoken of; and really, Danny Messer and Mac Taylor should have been the ones on the receiving end of her tirade. However, Hermione was clearly not ready to confront them yet and risk an argument that could result in any type of separation - no matter how temporary.

As she continued to soothe the girl in her arms Stella wondered if either Mac or Danny were aware that they effectively acted like a drug on Hermione - carrying her along on the 'high' of being completely pain free, yet all the while expecting the crashing, and crushing, 'down' to come. Romantic song-writers often said that the object of their affection was their drug of choice, but for Hermione this was literally the case - and the songs fell desperately short of the reality.

Those two men were _**so**_ getting slapped when she next saw them - ignorance was _not_ an excuse.

"I don't know what to say kiddo. But I do know that this is something you should talk to Mac and Danny about, before it's too late." Stella began as she looked at Hermione who had managed to gather enough strength to stand on her own again. "I know that scares you, but you need to tell them about how you feel - tell them what you just told me - and make them aware of everything you are going through at the moment. There might be something that they can say that will relieve some of what you feel, and at the very least it's not fair to any of you to be keeping this bottled up inside of you." She finished gently.

Stella waited for a few moments to allow Mia to think on her words before asking one of the questions floating round her head.

"You said "_if someone were to find a cure_", isn't that what researching at the library all the time? That's what Harry told me anyway."

Hermione looked uneasy as she bit her lip, debating whether to lie before deciding to continue with the truth - Stella deserved that after everything Hermione had put her through since yesterday afternoon. Hermione conjured a couple of comfy chairs for them to sit on and indicated for Stella to take a seat as she began to explain. Stella wasn't entirely trusting of a chair that hadn't existed a second ago, and lowered herself into the chair very cautiously, surprised to find it both sturdy and comfortable.

"No, I'm not. Though I suspect that everyone else we know thinks I am, just like Harry, so it's likely no-one is looking for a cure for me. Unless, well Madam Pomfrey might be, but I don't know." Hermione started explaining quietly, her voice raspy from crying.

"The research I'm doing is something I've been doing for a couple of years now - off and on - in my spare time. You see, this whole thing between Harry and Voldemort was because an old bat thought she could predict the future and gave a so-called prophecy. She said that a child would be born in July to parents that had defied a great evil three times. Voldemort - being the great evil - decided she meant Harry and went after him, killing his parents in the process. Except when he went to kill Harry the spell backfired and destroyed his own body instead. At not even a year old Harry ended a war that had been going on for years, becoming the most famous orphan in the magical world.

"What most people don't know is that there were two boys that were born in July to parents that had defied Voldemort three times. The second boy lost his parents to the Death Eaters shortly after Harry lost his, yet his loss is far worse than Harry's. Harry gets to visit a gravesite and mourn their deaths while the other boy gets to visit the shells of the people they once were. Anyone old enough to remember that time knows the story of Frank and Alice Longbottom, just as they know about James and Lilly Potter, but when it comes to their sons Harry is the important one, and everyone just seems to ignore Neville."

"Neville? The Neville I met?" Stella interrupted, receiving a nod of assent. "What happened to his parents?"

"They were tortured to insanity by the Death Eaters, one in particular. For Neville's entire life his parents have been residents of the long-term spell damage ward at St Mungo's Hospital. Apparently, he visits them every holiday. Frank Longbottom is basically catatonic, he just sits there not talking not reacting to anything. But Neville's mum, Alice? She gives him an empty sweet wrapper every time he visits, sort of like a present. His Gran told us that he's plastered his walls with them over the years. It's like she knows he is someone important to her, but doesn't really know who he is and can't express herself any other way." Hermione explained to the stunned detective. "Harry and I have been Neville's Housemates for years - been friends for years - and we didn't know this about him until we accidentally bumped into him on the ward. Since then I've been trying to find a way to give Neville back his parents."

"You're using that to keep yourself sane after everything you've been through." Stella concluded.

"Revenge is keeping me sane. The Death Eater that drove the Longbottom's insane was Bellatrix Lestrange, the same woman that tortured me - but in my case, she was under orders to leave my mind intact. She was proud of what she did to them it was her crowning glory. And it was what she was most famous for. I want to take that victory away from her before I die. I want Neville to be able to actually talk to his parents - even if his dad is too far-gone, I can at least try and give him his mum back. I am, after all, the 'insufferable know-it-all'."

"Insufferable know-it-all?"

"That's what our potions professor called me. I found out on Friday that he knew about my research, was told about it by one of the wards Healers after I'd been asking him questions, and he left me part of his personal library to help me." Hermione conjured a copy of the letter that she'd found within her bank vault when she'd discovered the new additions to her belongings and gave the copy to Stella to read for herself.

"_Miss Granger,_

_I was accosted last year by one of the Healers in the Janus Thacky Ward who insisted on telling me about a Hogwarts student that had been asking him an insufferable amount of questions about a couple of his patients, focusing on their treatment and their care - and about the effects of the Unforgivables, in particular the Cruciatuis. My mind immediately thought of the Gryffindor Know-it-All and Do-Gooder undertaking one of her foolish endeavours. Having come to a better understanding of your character, and your mind, I believe you are likely still pursuing your enquiries._

_As I write this now I do not expect to survive the Dark Lord's return, regardless of whether my true loyalties are ever discovered, due to an oath I have just sworn. Unable to find any other equal, I therefore leave you a selection of my books, with notations - though I hope you are less disparaging of them than you have been during this school year. _

_Unfortunately, I can think of no-one more capable of bringing them home. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Half-Blood Prince."_

"Who is the Half-Blood Prince?" Stella asked as she finished reading the not-exactly complimentary letter.

"Severus Snape was our Potions Professor at school. His mother's name was Prince, but his father was a Muggle, so he called himself the Half-Blood Prince while he was a student himself." Hermione explained, her voice getting stronger once more as more of her control returned. "Like I said, when I went to the bank on Friday I found a pile of almost a dozen books that he'd bequeathed me. It was definitely a surprise, I can tell you, I thought he genuinely hated all students, and me especially, so for him to leave me anything in his will is odd. Some of the books are extremely rare - I think a couple of them were supposed to have been destroyed by the Ministry - and they will probably be quite helpful too. If somewhat lethal."

The last words almost seemed to be spoken as an afterthought and Stella wondered how serious Mia was being but decided to ask a different question instead.

"Why haven't you told Harry what you're really researching? Why let him think you're looking for a cure for yourself?

"Hope can be beneficial, but it can also be just as destructive. Especially false hope. It's better that they think I'm researching me than to risk such disappointment for Neville. Please Stella, promise you won't say anything about my research to anyone - not even Mac or Danny, and especially not Harry. Please?"

Stella saw the earnestness in Hermione's expression and realised the truth of her words - she'd seen it over the years, particularly with missing children, how one parent will hold desperately to the hope that the child will return eventually to the exclusion of being able to think of anything else. Stella had seen families broken apart by hope.

"I promise." Stella agreed, giving a mischievous smile. "It'll just be our secret. A girl thing to keep from the guys."

Stella watched as Hermione gave a thankful gentle smile and was glad that her friend appeared to be regaining some of her equilibrium, becoming more like the Mia that Stella knew rather than the scared little teenager that Hermione really was. Stella decided she would have to help Mia find a balance between the two if she was ever going to talk to the two men, as she should. The Greek really hoped she wasn't about to destroy Mia's newly regained control with her next question.

"Why didn't you feel comfortable saying all of this back in the apartment?"

"The Contract forms a Bond between the individuals in question, and even not yet fully formed Danny is able to sense my emotions, the same way I'm able to feel his. I needed to put some distance between us." Hermione told her.

"Where are we then?" As Stella asked this Hermione had the decency to blush, bringing more colour to her already blotchy cheeks, and Stella wondered just how far out of the city they could be.

"Um," Hermione bit her lip and looked apologetic "we're just outside a small village called Hogsmead. This shack is connected via a tunnel to my old school." At Stella's look of confusion, Hermione gave their more general location. "We're in Scotland."

"But I don't have my passport." Was Stella's immediate reaction to this particular news.

xxxx


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

"We're in Scotland?" Stella repeated.

"Yes." Hermione confirmed again carefully, not sure if the other woman was mad at her or not.

"How did we get to Scotland?"

"I created a _portkey_. It's a magical means of transport over long distances. Normally they're carefully regulated by the particular country's Ministry, and international travel is supposed to only be arranged by the Ministry in conjunction with the Ministry in the arrival country. But as it's almost impossible to trace wandless magic, I doubt either the English or the American Ministries are aware of what I did." The witch explained easily.

"Okay, so the next question would be - why here? Why did we have to go so far away?" The detective continued.

"I wasn't really thinking about the destination, I just needed to be somewhere safe for us to talk. This place has the reputation of being haunted, and only a handful of people know the truth behind that so we're not likely to be interrupted. Plus the front door is sealed so no-one can get in that way, which leaves the only access being the tunnel to the Whomping Willow which is on school grounds." Hermione answered.

"This place is haunted?" Stella asked as she let her eyes wonder round the room once more and consciously took note of the various damage this time.

"No, but it probably sounded haunted at the time. Around twenty years ago one of the students at the school was a werewolf, but only the Headmaster and a few of the other teachers knew that at the time. To ensure the safety of him and the other students, the Headmaster created an access tunnel to this house, which had already been abandoned for years by then. When it was time for the full moon Remus would be brought here for his transformation, and then collected in the morning."

"A werewolf?" Stella asked incredulously.

"Look around you Stella, analyse the scene in front of you. Those aren't cat scratches on the floor and walls." Hermione reasoned and watched as the criminalist stood and did as suggested, walking round the room taking closer looks at the various debris.

"Is Harry -?" For some reason she couldn't identify Stella couldn't finish her question, though she didn't need to.

"No. Harry is an animagus. The two main differences between an animagus and a werewolf is that an animagus has to study how to perform the change and from then on has control of when they change - it's a conscious decision. It only takes one bite to become a werewolf, and they have no control over when they change. It's also far more painful."

Stella looked obviously relieved by this news, and Hermione briefly wondered at this but not for long as Stella was already asking another question.

"What scares you more - the pain coming back, or Mac and Danny's reactions to your wounds?"

Stella had purposely waited until Mia was feeling better again before asking anything about her outburst and by catching her off-guard Stella was rewarded with a candid reaction - to the last part of her question in particular.

"I guess my own reaction didn't help with your confidence, did it?"

Hermione gave a tiny shake of her head.

"It's not as if they can have a whole lot of time to get used to the idea before they do see you either." Stella continued.

"What do I do Stella? I don't want to scare them away!" Mia asked desperately.

"The only thing I can suggest kiddo, is to talk to them." '_But I think I'll have a talk with them first_' Stella thought to herself.

The women were interrupted by a sudden creak from the stairs and Hermione instantly went on alert, disillusioning both of them and silently instructing Stella to stay still and quiet as she moved slowly towards the door. The creak had been followed by a whispered hiss that Hermione assumed was someone being 'shushed' and then the door she was standing beside was opened wider.

"Show yourselves immediately!"

The voice was weaker then Hermione remembered, but the authority within it was undiminished.

"Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione released the spell on herself as she identified the voice of the Headmistress and, stepping in front of the door saw Professors Flitwick and Sprout accompanying the former Transfiguration teacher.

"Miss Granger? Dear child!" The aged professor declared as she moved forward, still reliant on the stick she'd used ever since the stunner incident, and amazed her former pupil by pulling her into a brief embrace.

"Miss Granger, what may I ask are you doing here?" The diminutive Charms professor asked, looking a little uncomfortable at the emotional display by his esteemed colleague.

Hermione found herself speechless, her mind unable to come up with a suitable answer and she was just wracking her formidable intelligence for some reasonable excuse when there was a cough from the corner where Stella stood and Hermione released the spell hiding her friend - while keeping an eye on the three newcomers for any signs they might suddenly attack.

"I asked her to bring me here." The tall detective stated as she stepped forward and into view.

"And who are you?" Professor Flitwick asked, though his small voice was drowned out.

"Do you need us to remain Headmistress?" Professor Sprout asked at the same time, knowing how worried the Head of House had been about her former student lately and wanting the two some time to talk - besides, she could always find out everything from Minerva later.

"No, no, you two go on back to the school, I'm sure we'll be following along in a while." McGonagall answered Professor Sprout's question, causing Stella to ignore the one directed at her, and the two professors duly did as asked.

"Now then," the remaining professor began, turning her attention to the mysterious woman with her student, "perhaps you wouldn't mind answering Filius' question?"

"This is a friend of mine, Stella Bonasera. Stella, may I introduce Professor McGonagall, and the other two were Professors Flitwick and Sprout." Hermione introduced.

"You're an American witch Madame Bonasera?" The professor asked curiously.

"Ah, no, I'm a Muggle." Stella informed the other woman. Despite the use of the stick - and the earlier hug - she had the impression of a stern and exacting taskmaster from the other woman and now had a better appreciation for the other teen's reaction to news of George's lecture a few nights ago. An impression not helped as the woman's eyes went wide at the news and she turned to Mia

"A Muggle Miss Granger? In Hogsmead?" The elder woman virtually gasped.

"She's not in Hogsmead, she in the Shrieking Shack. None of the villagers dare come here so I didn't see the harm." Hermione tried explaining, feeling her reclaimed control slipping a bit at the possibility of disappointing her favoured teacher and authority figure.

"If it's a problem we can leave right now." Stella said upon seeing her friend become distressed once more and stepped closer to her offering support.

Seeing Hermione's distress herself, and not wanting her student to disappear before she had some answers the Headmistress softened her tone and returned her attention to Hermione, allowing her to see the worry she had been feeling after receiving news from Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Of course, not many even know how to get in here, so no-one need know there's a Muggle here. Stay."

It wasn't said with the usual commanding tone, but it wasn't quite a request either and Mia shared a look with Stella before giving a nod. McGonagall conjured a third chair to join the two already in the middle of the room and motioned the other two to sit.

"Let us start again. It is good to see you Miss Granger." McGonagall began as soon as the other two were sitting. "I am so sorry for everything you have been through - what Mr Weasley did was unconscionable, how he could do such a thing to a fellow student - to such a loyal friend - is disgraceful. And then to be attacked by Death Eaters! My dear, how are you doing? I supposed you've heard that Mr Weasley in now in prison, and Miss Weasley is in St Mungo's."

Stella could see that the older woman was genuinely concerned about Mia, but she was looking at her with such pity that Stella wanted to snap at her, but also obvious was Mia's fondness of the woman so the detective held her tongue as her friend answered.

"I'm quite alright Professor, really. And yes, I had heard about Ron and Ginny." Hermione answered, ignoring the familiar look - the same look that was annoying Stella.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing in America in the first place? Not that it matters, you're home now, and we can see about getting things back to normal for you and Harry. Did Mr Potter not come with you?" McGonagall continued.

"Harry was busy starting his new job today." Stella interjected causing Mia to gasp.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that, and I bet he didn't sleep last night either. Do you think he's doing alright?" Hermione asked, feeling guilty for having asked him to watch over Stella and not remembering the importance of today.

"It's okay, I think he managed to get a bit of sleep. And he seemed quite excited when I spoke to him earlier." Stella assured Mia.

"What job is Mr Potter doing?" The Headmistress queried curiously.

"He accepted a position with the Manhattan Auror Division in New York." Hermione informed the teacher.

"_**New York**_?" McGonagall exclaimed in disbelief. "Why did he accept that instead of a position here? I'm sure Kingsley would have offered him a position here if he'd asked."

"I thing Kingsley probably did, but Harry decided to stay in New York with me. I'm not actually here to stay, we'll be going back shortly - we just wanted somewhere to talk."

"Surely you won't let what's happened to you drive you away from your home?"

"Um, well, you remember I was asking some time ago about Blood Contracts?" Hermione began uncomfortably. "It seems my mother made one when she was younger, promising me in marriage to her friend's son, and _he_ lives in New York. He has a settled life there and it would be unfair of me to make him move to England when it is so much easier for me to begin a life out there instead."

"You have a Blood Contract? But, I thought that was just your usual inquisitiveness? What kind of man is this wizard?" The shocked professor asked - she'd honestly never wondered at the sudden interest her pupil had shown months ago as there was just so much work to be done repairing and rebuilding after Voldemort's defeat.

"He's not actually a wizard and he is a good and trustworthy man. He works with Stella in the New York Police Department." Hermione explained.

"A Muggle?" Was the other woman's immediate reaction, her tone indiscernible as to whether this was a good or a bad thing.

Stella listened quietly as Mia told of the Contract and silently wondered how much she would explain - or if the matter of Mac would be left to another time, or not at all. Watching the elder woman she was reminded of what Don had told them all outside the pub the first time Stella had met Mia and Harry, and if this professor's reaction was anything to go by Flack had been right when he'd said Hermione was expected to marry a wizard and continue a magical blood line. Thinking of that conversation, Stella felt her concern rise as she wondered if someone would go as far as releasing Hermione from the Contract by killing Danny, leaving her free to marry a wizard as seemed expected. She made a mental note to mention that conversation with Mia once they were alone again.

"Yes, a Muggle. Actually, I think it's been easier that he's non-Magical as, being Muggle-born myself we've been raised in the same world, so we have lots more in common and I can talk more easily with him than I probably would with, say, a Pure-Blood. Even without the Contract I've never seen myself ever marrying a Pure-Blood."

As Hermione spoke the look of pity returned to the professor's face, becoming deeper the more she listened and increasing Stella's annoyance that Danny was another thing that apparently Mia should pitied for. She was amazed that the younger woman was able to ignore the look so well, but then remembered that Harry had said she was used to it by then.

"So you intend to never return to England then? And Harry feels the same?"

"It's unlikely we'll move here to live, but I expect Harry and I will be back from time to time to visit various people." Hermione tried reassuring her Transfiguration teacher. "Besides, Harry likes that he doesn't attract as much attention there as he does here." The older woman seemed to understand how The-Boy-Who-Conquered would appreciate anonymity after everything he'd been through, though she still didn't look particularly happy that neither of the teens would be returning to England.

"And what of your -," Professor McGonagall looked towards the American before finishing her question. "What about medical treatment?"

"It's okay, Stella knows about my injuries. And they're about the same I think."

"Have you not had them checked recently?" The professor's question was echoed in Stella's thoughts.

"They don't change, and Harry looks at my back every week while I check the front."

"That settles it. Off with you to Poppy, come along." Professor McGonagall instructed as she stood and motioned Hermione to her feet.

"I really don't need to get checked." The teen protested, only to face a dispute from an unexpected source.

"Oh yes you do! Up you get. I take it this Poppy is Madame Pomfrey?" Stella grabbed Mia's arm and helped her out of the seat as she stood herself, and received a nod from the professor to her question. When Mia opened her mouth to protest again Stella quickly cut her off. "Mia, if you don't come to get checked out, I swear I will tell Harry."

"Harry knows." There was almost a touch of petulance to Mia's tone as she said this, but it had no effect on the determined detective.

"Then I'm telling Mac, and you can explain to him how you're not looking after your health." Stella actually looked smug as she finished and saw the '_you wouldn't_' look on Mia's face.

Hermione found herself grudgingly agreeing to see Madame Pomfrey and followed Professor McGonagall down and through the tunnel, with Stella close behind.

xxxx

As soon as she exited the tree Professor McGonagall was making her way up the hill to the castle with her stick, while her two companions were suddenly struck by the reality of it being winter and their being in Scotland without their coats as these had been left in the nice warm apartment back in New York.

"Brrr, I thought the City got cold." Stella exclaimed as she began shivering.

Hermione instantly placed warming spells on both of them as she gently pulled the stationary detective away from the danger of the tree. Stella instantly felt the warmth and allowed herself to be moved forward.

"We can't stay here, we need to be further away." Mia explained, coming to a stop when she'd put them at a safe distance. "Here, put this on. Sorry, I didn't think we'd be going outside at all." She explained as she conjured heavy coats for both of them.

"Why did we need to be further away before putting these on?"

Just as the question was finished the Whomping Willow sprang back to life, shaking itself free of the snowfall and clearing it's branches once more. The noise had instantly drawn Stella's attention and she watched with open mouth as the tree seemed to come to life.

"That's why. It really doesn't like anything near it, which makes it a good security measure to keep people away from the tunnel - or keep certain people within the tunnel and away from the other students." Hermione said gently, reminding the detective that the Shack had been the hiding place for a werewolf, so there had to be some security in place for the protection of the students and staff.

"Stella, try not to give away that you are a Muggle when we reach the school - there might be people there (Slytherin's in particular) that would try to hurt you if they knew. Unfortunately, there are still those that consider Muggles to be less than human." Hermione told her friend as they began the walk up to the castle, while at the same time she was trying to think of a way of preventing any harm befalling her.

Hermione became distracted as Stella suddenly looked confused and began walking away from the school instead of towards it, reminding Hermione of the Muggle Repellent charm in place around the school, and prompting an idea.

"Do you mind if I put a spell on you?" She asked.

"Go ahead, I trust you. What kind of spell is it?" The taller woman queried as Mia steered her back towards the school.

"It's a repelling charm, like the one you're feeling now." Hermione explained as she silently said the counter charm and the look of confusion disappeared from Stella's face. "The charm I'm going to put on you will repel any magic aimed at you, and send it back to the caster - that way if someone does try to attack you, or a spell just goes awry, people will think you simply deflected it."

Having cast her protections the two women continued on the path up to the castle, eventually catching up with the Headmistress who was stood outside Hagrid's hut talking to the half-giant, presumably about them as the big shaggy head turned in their direction as they got closer and a booming voice greeted them.

"Hermione!" Hagrid cried as he literally swept the small figure into a hug, leaving her feet dangling three feet above the ground before putting her down again. "Is Harry with yer?"

"Hi Hagrid. No, he's working today, but I'm sure he'll be by to visit again soon." Hermione told her large friend before turning to the stunned woman behind her. "Hagrid, this is a Stella, she'd a friend of Harry and I."

Hagrid held out a large hand to the (normally) tall woman who found that her entire hand was barely the size of two of his fingers, yet his grip was surprisingly gentle as he shook her more delicate appendage.

"Nice to meet ye. Any friend of Harry and Hermione is a friend of mine too."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Stella said in a remarkably strong voice, despite the shaking she felt inside - she'd met a lot of dangerous men over the years, but none of them had made her feel as if they could crush her with a single swipe of his hand.

Unfortunately, Stella was then given a real reason to be afraid as the small hill to the side of the hut _moved_ as a moss and bracken covered boulder rolled over to reveal two blinking eyes. Stella honestly couldn't help the shriek that escaped her lips as she processed what her eyes were seeing and was slightly mollified by the similar cry from Professor McGonagall and the gasp from Mia as the latter grasped Stella's arm and moved them both back while putting herself in front of the detective.

"Hermy?" The sleepy voice boomed even though Hermione was sure it had only been murmured by the giant.

"Hello Grawp, go back to sleep now." Hermione tried telling the younger sibling as she gathered her courage and walked up to the boy and patted her hand against what she thought might be his cheek. She was surprised to find how daring she was being - oh she was still afraid of the huge child-like creature, but her fear was far less than it had been when she first met him.

Unfortunately Grawp apparently didn't like her idea as the next moment Hermione was moving back again quickly to avoid being squashed as the small giant rose up onto his knees and stretched out his hand to where she now stood.

"NO."

Hermione's command rang out with clear authority, and to the amazement of those present Grawp stopped reaching for the two women now standing one in front of the other again, his hand held frozen a few feet from them as he looked at her with impossibly wide eyes.

"No. Grabbing." Hermione continued in the same voice, feeling a little guilty as the muddy-green eyes took on a sheen of moisture at the rebuke, but this was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Tu Hermy's?" The giant asked and Stella found herself mesmerised by the crooked rows of yellow brick-like teeth rather than paying attention to what the creature was saying.

"No Grawpy, not two Hermione's, one is a Stella." Hagrid said in a cheerful voice, catching the woman's attention.

"What? No, I think I'd like to be left out of this." The detective said as she gripped Hermione's arm to reassure herself that the other woman was actually there, that this wasn't some weird dream she was having and that her senses weren't deceiving her.

"Stella. Hermy." Grawp repeated and Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding since he'd noticed the other woman as he finally retracted his arm.

"That's enough dawdling Miss Granger, come along. And Hagrid, remember our agreement about him." Professor McGonagall suddenly interrupted - much to the relief of Stella - and she moved to shoo the former student and Muggle along the path up to the castle once again.

Both Hermione and Stella were happy to comply and kept pace with the professor while Hagrid walked just behind them. They had only gone a few feet when all three women were unexpectedly put off balance when the ground shook as the giant slumped down on the ground and slung his arm across Hagrid's hut, causing the roof to move slightly askew as he did. Hermione was amazed the tiny hut stayed intact at all as she and Stella helped Professor McGonagall regain her footing before she began her determined march up the hill once more.

The further up the hill they went the more the school came into view and Hermione felt her breath hitch at the sight as memories of the past years flooded her mind. She hadn't been back to the school since the final battle and carried vivid images of the destruction (and death) caused that day etched upon her mind for all eternity. Yet as they neared the school Hermione was staggered at how fast the repairs had been completed, walls and windows were once more intact and the grounds looked as they had all the years she'd been a student there. Magic truly was amazing. Still, Hermione couldn't help but contrast the 'normal' appearance of the school with the likely emotional state of the castle's occupants. Emotional scars were far harder to heal than the physical ones sometimes. As she was contemplating this, Stella was using the occasion to ask the Headmistress a series of questions and Hagrid took the opportunity to have a quiet word with Hermione, putting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention they allowed the other two women to walk on ahead a bit before following.

"I say, Hermione, did Ron really do what they're saying he did?" Hagrid asked uncertainly.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but if you're talking about his abandoning Harry and dosing me with a dangerous love potion then, yes, I'm afraid he did." Hermione said gently, her anger at the boy returning as the gentle face crumpled with disappointment at the betrayals. "I'm sorry, but he isn't the person we all thought he was."

xxxx


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Stella had managed to survive the rest of the journey to the Hospital Wing unscathed - barring an encounter with one of the trip stairs that tried to eat her foot and a slight stumble when the stairs decided to take them to the west hallway instead of the joining north stairway they were originally destined for. When they eventually reached the Hospital Wing it looked like an old Nightingale ward with a line of beds on each opposing wall and a wide aisle for the nurse to walk down. The nurse, or rather Matron, herself - Madame Pomfrey - looked exactly as Stella imagined Florence Nightingale would have looked, wearing a white cap and veil that flowed down to her shoulders and a white long pinafore over a maroon dress that looked as if it came from Victorian times itself.

As soon as the Matron noticed them they were herded to one of the beds as the stern woman proceeded to scold Mia for neglecting her health and not having been to see her sooner for a check-up, particularly given the fact that she'd been drugged recently. Stella had remembered hearing that from Don a few days ago, along with an allegation of attempted rape, and at the time had thought that some kind of date-rape drug had been used but listening to the Matron talk now the drug sounded far more dangerous and she'd made a note to ask about it later. At the moment though the Matron was currently clucking over Mia like a mother hen, waving a wand over the young woman's head and muttering to herself as the Headmistress looked on from her place beside Stella.

Hermione was sitting on the bed facing the two women and Stella was certain she seen a couple of small eye-rolls from her friend as the medical check continued, when suddenly Mia gave a slight jump and pulled something out of her pocket that looked like a gold doubloon. Mia looked at the coin for a moment and then looked up at Stella with a frown.

"What is it?" Stella asked as she stepped closer, receiving a glare from the Matron for disturbing her 'patient'.

"I think it's Don. He's asking where I am." Hermione explained as Stella took a seat beside her - ignoring the huff from the mediwitch behind them - and took a look at the coin herself. Don had told her about the coins and his badge when he'd explained why he and Harry had disappeared so quickly on Thanksgiving.

{_**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**_} was written across the middle of the badge. Stella simply couldn't see Harry ever talking like that to Hermione and agreed that the message was probably from Don.

"I think he's yelling." Mia said quietly as she bit her lip. "The words aren't usually in bold, or capitals."

Suddenly the message disappeared to be replaced with another, this one sounding less ferocious and looking a little more like a message should.

{_**Danny and Mac are worried**__._}

Again the words faded before new words emerged.

{_We've been trying to call you, but you don't have your phone with you. And you're not at the apartment, so where are you?_}

Stella didn't think that last message sounded like Don at all, and a look at Mia's face showed her uncertainty at answering, so the detective took the coin from Mia's hand.

"Just tap it and talk?" She asked the younger woman who gave her a nod so Stella tapped the coin with one finger and spoke. "Don't you yell at us Don Flack." Stella started.

As she spoke, the words appeared one letter at a time as a visual representation of her voice, one letter disappearing as the next letter appeared as the message was sent. Stella thought quickly about how to explain where they were only to be hit by sudden inspiration as Madame Pomfrey moved round the bed and began bustling around Hermione once more.

"Mia is just having a medical check-up. She's fine and we'll be back soon." Again, the letters made an appearance on the coin as the message was sent, and the women waited for the reply.

Professor McGonagall was intrigued by what was going on with the coin, and the fact that Hermione was happy to allow the Muggle (who apparently knew about the magic being used while the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry didn't even recognise it) to answer for her. Minerva had watched as Poppy performed her diagnostic spells over their former student, and knew for a fact that the Matron had in fact finished all the necessary spell work and was simply spying on the young witch and the newcomer - just as Minerva was. Despite trying to maintain an image of impartiality, she would freely admit that Hermione Granger had been one of her favourite students during her entire time teaching at Hogwarts, her mind's ability to absorb any and all knowledge had made her presence in the classroom a delight. And it was because of this that Minerva thought she would be forever haunted by the vision of watching such a promising young witch literally being torn apart in front of her.

But Minerva wasn't only worried about the girls physical health, she was concerned for her emotional health as well. In addition to having to cope with the repercussions of her torture the newly reinstated Headmistress had heard somewhere that Hermione had gone looking for her parents after the war only to find their graves instead, all while dealing with the betrayals of one Ronald Weasley. Now the poor girl was apparently under a Blood Contract - though she was determined to have Poppy verify that - and was being forced to live in America away from everyone she knew. Professor McGonagall was just resolving to talk to Hermione without the presence of the American woman when a reply was apparently received on the coin.

{_Stella? Why does she need a medical check? Is there something wrong? Where are you?_}

The tone of the message was more frantic this time and Hermione instantly knew that it was Danny talking instead of Mac or Don like before and she tapped the coin in Stella's hand with a finger to answer him.

"I'm fine Danny, Mac. Nothing is wrong, but you know the damage that was done and I haven't had a check up in over two months so it was overdue." Hermione tried to make her words reassuring while ignoring the sound of disapproval that came from Madame Pomfrey as she said this.

"See, she's fine! We'll be back soon." Stella added having quickly tapped the coin herself after Mia had finished talking, hoping the words would stop any more questions. She really should have known better.

{_Overdue? How often were you seeing someone before? Why haven't you seen a doctor recently? You should have let us take you to the hospital after the attack!_}

"He knows perfectly well that the mediwizard saw to me after dealing with Don." Hermione fumed after reading the last message. "And I haven't seen anyone because frankly there isn't any point!"

The young woman looked defiantly at the hovering mediwitch as she said this and was rewarded with a look of pitying remorse from the older woman confirming what she'd just stated. Stella didn't miss the look either and her heart went out to her friend. Having seen the wounds she carried and then been told by Harry just how _long_ she'd had them for, Stella could understand not wanting to continue with the futility of being told nothing had changed or that nothing could be done - especially when such news was coupled with _**that**_ _look_. A quick look at Professor McGonagall found the same expression on her face as well, and Stella had a new appreciation for why Mia was so reluctant to allow Danny or Mac to see her properly. Doing so would be the epitome of taking a leap of faith in the hope that their feelings would be strong enough to overcome whatever visceral reaction either man might have. Was it really possible for love to be _that_ blind?

{_You still haven't said where you two are!_}

The reminder appeared only seconds after the previous message, and both Hermione and Stella thought that the questions had come from Mac while Danny wanted to know where they were. A sudden image of the three men fighting over Flack's badge as each tried to talk to Mia flashed within Stella's mind and she couldn't stop the quiet chuckle it caused even though it earned her odd looks from the two elder witches. A second chuckle from the other person sitting on the bed was heard a moment later as a similar image apparently went through Hermione's mind.

"Boys, stop fighting over Don's shield - people will think you're weird." Hermione said to the coin, grateful to the men for the moment of levity even if they weren't aware of it. "I promise you, Stella and I are both fine, and we're someplace safe. We can talk when you finish work because this really isn't the best way to do so."

Both Hermione and Stella looked up in shock as Madame Pomfrey suddenly bent down and tapped the coin herself.

"If you are quite done, you will please stop disturbing my patient now." The Matron demanded. "I was a fast learner too, now put that away Miss Granger." She said to the two astonished women, giving a nod of satisfaction as Hermione did as she was told.

"Well Poppy, what is the news?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"There is no news, nothing's changed." Hermione answered for the Matron, after all the answer never did change.

The pity in the Matron's eyes briefly changed to sorrow as she confirmed this.

"As she says, Miss Granger's injuries are the same as the last time I saw her Minerva. The darker spells are still unknown, unless Miss Granger has been able to discover them?"

"No, I don't know what she used."

"Never mind child, your research skills are quite exceptional. I have no doubt you will discover the answer soon." Madame Pomfrey assured the younger witch.

"Who else is looking?" Stella abruptly interrupted, with a small suspicion of the answer.

The two older women looked quite taken aback by the question and Minerva McGonagall was stunned to realise she didn't know who else was investigating the mysterious injuries inflicted upon one of Hogwarts brightest students. Whereas Poppy Pomfrey appeared slightly ashamed of the fact that she had stopped her own analysis as soon as Miss Granger had left Shell Cottage with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Stella didn't need to be a mind-reader to interpret the women's expressions and felt herself getting angry with the witches (and the wizarding world in general) at the fact that they expected the victim to cure herself - she didn't care how smart Mia was, no-one should be expected to cure themselves without help from _someone_ else.

"We're done here." Stella informed them as she stood and pulled Mia to her feet as well. Her friend had the same look on her face as she had at the lab when the imposing Minister had appeared - it was one of tolerant acceptance of the behaviour of others under the belief that they weren't being intentionally hurtful.

xxxx

Stella managed to drag Hermione past the protesting witches and through the doors of the hospital wing into the empty corridor outside before she exploded.

"These people! No-one is helping you? They expect you to cope on your own and that's got to be impossible -"

"Stella it's alright." Hermione interrupted her friend's tirade. "And it's not really that surprising." She added calmly as Stella gaped at her in disbelief. "Stella it would be unreasonable to expect otherwise. The fact of the matter is that we just finished fighting a war. You may not have heard about the war but you probably heard of it's effects - specifically the destruction of the Brockdale Bridge and the deaths of the people on it at the time. And this castle? The last time I saw this school it was almost in ruins. Most of the west wall, including Ravenclaw Tower had been demolished, not to mention the various corridors destroyed by fire or other spell damage. Then there have been all the funerals to, friends and family to mourn. While I've only been concerned with my personal life everyone else has been busy rebuilding our world."

Stella listened with wonder and a growing understanding of why her young friend was so calm. She had heard about the destruction of the bridge as it had been reported as being the result of a suspected terrorist bombing and the NYPD, along with DC and LA, had been put on alert for similar attacks. Now it turned out it wasn't a bomb at all but a spell, though even with seeing the physical damage inflicted on her friend Stella still found it hard to believe a few spoken words could have the same destructive power as a brick of semtex. She couldn't fault Hermione's reasoning, but still…

"Haven't you been to see a psychiatrist or even a counsellor?" Stella asked.

"Why would I need one of those?" Hermione responded with genuine confusion, and Stella instantly softened.

"Mia you were tortured. Whether you want to face up to it or not, it was a traumatic event with not just physical but mental and emotional repercussions. Ones that you won't be able to ignore forever, and you're sensible enough to know that, even if you don't want to share what happened to you yet with anyone else." Stella didn't miss the brief look of alarm the quickly passed across Mia's face. "It doesn't have to be a professional. Sometimes just talking to another person about what happened can help. When I needed someone after Frankie I talked to Mac. You could talk to him too, or Danny, or me if you want." She offered softly.

The pair were interrupted as the doors behind them banged open and the turned to see the Headmistress looking even more forbidding than before, if that were possible. However, before she had the chance to say anything Professor Flitwick arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Miss Granger, good you're still here. May I have a word with you?" The tiny Charms professor asked before continuing without actually waiting for her to reply. "I have decided to retire next year and I've suggested you as my replacement to the Headmistress. You have such a gift for Charms, one I haven't seen in a student since I taught Lily Potter. I'd like to start training you straight away and you'd be acting as my teaching assistant for the rest of this year - the year's only just started and I'm sure you'll get into the swing of things easily." Flitwick beamed.

"You want me to be Charms professor?" Hermione asked in amazement looking from the diminutive man to the Headmistress who was now standing beside him and smiling gently.

Stella saw how Hermione's eyes lit up at the idea and a look of excitement covered her face as she looked between the two teachers. Her eyes flicked to Stella and her expression instantly dulled with realisation.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept." Hermione stated in a flat voice.

"What?" Flitwick squeaked. "Why in Merlin's name not?"

"It's a very generous offer, but unfortunately I'm not staying in England so am unable to accept." Hermione explained in the same deadened voice that was in such contrast to her excitement of just a moment ago that the words cut through Stella like a knife.

"Maybe we should talk about this privately Hermione." McGonagall suggested giving a pointed look to the American woman while surprising her former student with the use of her first name.

Hermione was in fact shocked to hear her Transfiguration professor being so informal and took a moment to recover.

"There really is no point Headmistress. I've already told you of my situation." Hermione replied, maintaining formalities herself. She hadn't expected such opposition from anyone, after all it wasn't as if she had any choice and Harry and the others had accepted that. So why couldn't her professors?

Stella hadn't missed the look sent at her and correctly interpreted it as being blamed for Hermione's refusal of returning to the country of her birth. Not that it was her fault, or Danny's for that matter, but Stella was able to see the older woman's point of view as well. The offer of becoming a teacher was obviously something that appealed to Mia and Stella had the impression that if she had the freedom to choose her own future Mia would have accepted without hesitation. Stella wondered if there was a similar school in New York and made a mental note to ask Don when they got back, maybe they would be just as willing to offer Mia a job and that might help the young woman feel more at ease with everything that was going on. She was brought out of her musings as Hermione decided it was her turn to drag the other woman away and the two made their way back down the stairs heading for the main doors.

xxxx


	53. Chapter 53

A big thank you to all of you that took the time to leave a review - you are heaven sent and good for the muse! And thanx for all the alerts the story has been added to! Here is last weeks chapter (sorry it took so long, but I've managed to get back my focus now, yay), and I should hopefully be posting this weeks chapter in a few hours - if my _lovely_ dog will stop demanding attention long enough for me to finish it.

Hope you enjoy - and thank you for reading!

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Warning - some light swearing ahead **(and some head bashing)

Hermione was sat on the sofa hugging her knees to her chest as she fought to keep the tears she felt pricking behind her eyes at bay. She felt drained. And battered. She and Stella had encountered the Minister of Magic Kinglsey Shacklebolt the second they had opened the main doors of the castle, poised as he was to enter in search of the young witch in front of him. Hagrid had been close behind Shacklebolt and his greeting had established that the half-giant had been the one to inform the Minister of Hermione's presence at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had all arrived a moment later, and Hermione and Stella found themselves caught in effect between the wizards and the older witches. Hermione was fairly certain that both the Minister and the Headmistress had put considerable effort into not querying Hermione about the two women's means of travel to the School while each of them spoke to her.

Hermione tried steering Stella towards the Whomping Willow in order to return to New York while the Minister and Headmistress followed them the latter still trying to convince her young protégé to remain in England where her friends were nearby and could help her with her recuperation. Meanwhile the Minister had offered her a different position within the Ministry than before, one where she would be helping to re-write magical law to make it fairer for all magical beings. Hermione had paused mid-step as she heard this, and Kingsley had gone so far as to suggest she could work from home, which would allow her to remain in New York while helping to make the changes she believed the magical world needed. But Hermione had quickly remembered herself and her situation and the pause in her step had only brief.

Kingsley had, of course, once again tried to get her to agree to attend the Ball at the end of December, and ensure that she brought Harry with her. That last part had resulted on Hermione turning on the Minister and telling him in no uncertain terms that she would not in any way manipulate Harry into doing anything for him or anyone else, an act that had the normally unwavering man stuttering in shock. McGonagall had then tried to argue that they weren't trying to manipulate either Harry or her but wouldn't it be better for both if they were around friends, people that understood with the two had been through.

_That_, had been the absolute _**wrong**_thing to say.

Hermione had exploded at them then damning them for the claim that they could understand. She'd yelled as she asked what they'd done when they were seventeen, how many older or more experienced wizards or witches had been hunting them with the intent of killing them, how many times had they cheated death and worse, how many had they killed the year they came of age. She asked them what was the worst thing that had happened to any of them by the time they were seventeen, what had been their greatest fears, and whether they'd ever had to think whether or not they could trust the person beside them. Understand what she and Harry had been through? How would they do that?

The unfortunate recipients of her outburst went from looking shocked to varying degrees of guilt at the painful truth of her words. Yes, each of those present had fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters during two wars, but the teens had faced them just as many times over the last four years and had been considerably younger, less experienced, and far less prepared - and that had been the fault of the adults around them. The Order had known why Harry was a target as Dumbledore had told them vaguely about the prophecy, and had since then expected him to be their saviour, yet had refused to give him or his friends the knowledge and training that they needed to survive. Because Dumbledore knew Harry had to die. Hermione was able to see the moment that realisation had dawned on both Shacklebolt and McGonagall, each showing dismay at the length Albus Dumbeldore had gone to and losing a little of their previous respect for the man as that thought was processed.

No-one stopped Hermione as she and Stella continued on to the Willow and descended into the tree. As they emerged into the Shack Hermione felt herself close to tears once more as she fumed with anger and tried her best to settle her emotions before reactivating the portkey. The second the two women returned to New York Mia sought the Bond within her soul, latching onto it and wrapping herself in the reassurance that came from feeling Danny. Stella had recognised that her friend wanted to be alone and had left shortly after they returned, after gaining a promise from Mia to call her if needed.

So Hermione was sat on the sofa waiting for Danny and Mac to return and the inevitable argument about her day that would follow.

What she didn't realise was that Stella had decided to have her talk with the two men before they went home.

xxxx

Stella decided to make her way directly to the Lab after leaving Hermione, determined to talk to Danny Messer and Mac Taylor before they got home and likely tore into the fragile woman for suddenly disappearing on them. Especially as that had been their fault to begin with. As soon as she was out of the building she was immediately on her mobile dialling the familiar number.

{"_Stell? What happened? I'm on my way now."_} Danny rushed on as soon as he'd answered the phone.

"STOP." Stella quickly commended into the phone. "You are going to do no such thing Danny Messer. You and Mac are going to wait where you are for me and the three of us are going to talk. Scratch that. _I'm_ going to talk, you two are going to listen. Carefully."

That said, Stella hung up and instantly dialled Mac, giving him the same message. Then, she called Don, just for good measure, and told him to prevent either man from contacting Mia until the three of them had spoken.

xxxx

"I would never have believed you two were capable of being such unmitigated bastards. But you managed to prove me wrong."

Stella barely waited until she had closed the door of Mac's office, shutting the three of them into seclusion from the rest of the Lab, before laying into the unsuspecting men and had the pleasure of seeing the normally self-composed Mac Taylor drop his jaw as he and Danny both looked at her in shock. Good. Maybe they will be quiet long enough to listen to her. The Lab might not be the best place for this conversation, but at least here they wouldn't be overheard - especially as Stella had asked Flack to discretely place a privacy charm on the room.

"You really messed up Mac. Hermione didn't lie to you about Krum, she was _trying_ not to hurt you. She is fond of him yes, but she's not attracted to him. Hermione was upset at having to say goodbye to an ideal that everyone shares."

"Ideal? What makes duck-boy so ideal?" Danny blurted out angrily, only to regret his words at the glare he was given.

"Everyone wants someone to love them. And he seems to love her, has done for years, or at the very least has wanted a relationship with her. No spells involved, no sense of duty, no dares. He's genuinely attracted to her and wants to be with her. And she has to give that up! Even if she doesn't feel the same way as him, that's still a hard thing to do." When both men opened their mouths to say something Stella continued without giving them a chance. "And you _are_ under a spell Danny, how else do you explain being able to tell that we'd left the City? And you Mac, if her life weren't at stake, if she and Danny were able to reject this Contract without killing her, would you have agreed to this relationship?" The man in question had the decency to look away at that - his initial reaction _had_ been a need to keep Mia away from Danny.

"You both want to save her, and that may be an honourable basis for a relationship, but it's not the ideal one. She's a young woman just entering adulthood faced with her first relationship, and it's one that she didn't get to chose for herself. Has either of you even considered that this is her first romance? You need to make her feel the way Krum made her feel - that she is wanted, desired. But you're going to have to find a way to do that without pushing her. Do you realise she's afraid of you both? That you have her tied up in knots? Someway, somehow, you two have managed to stop the pain of her wounds and the dream. But she doesn't know how, or why and that scares her.

"She only knows that she's becoming dependant on your touch and the joy of being pain-free, even though she spends every day anticipating the moment the pain returns because your touch doesn't protect her anymore - and she's afraid that it will flood back as quickly as you managed to block it. I can tell you this, a strong willed, independent minded woman like Mia does not _like_ being dependant on anything. At the same time, she is absolutely terrified of loosing you. That one or both of you will suddenly decide that you can't spend the rest of your lives having the same dream at night or looking at her scars - which, apparently, being magical will never fade!"

Danny was rendered speechless by what his friend was saying. He'd thought that he'd been able to feel whatever Mia felt, but he'd never sensed anything like what Stella was telling them which meant that Hermione knew of a way to hide her fears from him or - and this thought was worse - that he had simply ignored or disregarded them in his own happiness. Mac was just as stunned by the knowledge that Hermione had been able to keep her feelings hidden from them so successfully. In particular, her fear that they would suddenly turn round and tell her they didn't want to be with her in the end. Logically Mac knew that he had only recently acknowledged how deep his own feelings for her ran, but in his heart he had hoped that she had somehow been able to feel how much he cared about her, how important she had become to him. Both men's thoughts were brought back to Stella as she continued with her reprimand.

"Lingerie, Danny? You damn idiot! She's not ready for that, and neither are the two of you I suspect. Did you not listen to Harry when he told you what she looked like? He told me about the dreams, how you have to watch as she gets hurt every night. How can you watch something like that and not realise what she looks like? Come on Danny, Mac, we've each dealt with enough trauma victims to know how to cope with them. And Mia _**is**_ a trauma victim. She may not act the part of a victim, but she most definitely _has_ been traumatised. Or have neither of you noticed the state of her self-esteem? I can't even say that her scars are awful because most of her wounds aren't healed enough to _**be**_ scars."

Mac was further taken aback by that last part. Her wounds hadn't healed yet? Mac vaguely remembered Harry saying something similar the night Mia had been attacked but he hadn't really been paying attention at the time, he was more focused on the woman still in the bathroom at the time.

"But I don't care about the scars, she's beautiful." Danny protested, his voice managing to break through Mac's thoughts.

"It has nothing to do with _you_ Danny." Stella snapped at him. "What _you_ think doesn't matter. What matters is what Hermione thinks about herself."

"She thinks she's ugly." Mac's voice was quiet but still managed to silence the other two with his tone - it had been a statement of fact, not a question, as Mac remembered previous conversations with Mia, in particular her words from their second night were brought back to him as she declared '_I may not be the prettiest around_'. Danny's head spun to Mac as he looked at his lover in shock, not able to believe his words.

"She has reason to." Stella said more softly, before remembering why she was so mad at the two men in front of her. "You can't just tell her she's pretty and expect her to believe it. You have to make her _feel _beautiful before you can ask her to even think of wearing the kind of things you wanted me to get for her Danny." There was a slight pause as she tried to calm herself a little.

"Hermione said the memory of that day replays every night, and Harry told me that laying with her forces you to watch. How could you spent the last few weeks watching her get hurt and not consider the effects of the damage done to her? Though I get it, I do. The moment you talk to Mia it's easy to forget just how young she is, her intelligence and he maturity are difficult to ignore, but it doesn't matter how young or old a person is - surviving such a trauma is going to leave psychological damage. You're cops, we deal with this every day! How could you have forgotten the fundamentals of dealing with trauma victims?

"Have either have you thought about the fact that, if you go through with this marriage, the three of you will have to endure her memory for the rest of your lives? With no change? No reprieve? Because I can tell you now, Mia doesn't think she can - and she doesn't _want_ to. She's still counting on being dead in April. Can either of you give a reason, one that she would believe, to keep living right now? And I mean one that doesn't depend on her sense of responsibility to others."

Both Mac and Danny's eyes had grown comically wide when Stella had said that Hermione still expected to die, and she would have laughed if the entire situation hadn't been so serious. Just as Hermione had thought, the two men seemed to have taken it for granted that she would accept their offer of the relationship gladly, and had forgotten that it was in fact her choice. But as the young woman had said in the beginning, she wasn't going to allow them to do this if she wasn't sure of how they felt and how they would be able to cope with the relationship in the long term.

"The dream hasn't changed for her at all?" Mac asked in disbelief.

"Not that she admitted to, when the Matron asked Mia said that nothing had changed with her wounds or the dream. Why, should it have changed?" Stella was suspicious, particularly when the two men shared an odd look. There was something they weren't telling her, or Mia.

The silence stretched on as Mac and Danny each looked troubled within their thoughts, until finally Stella had had enough.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

"We thought the dream might have changed for her - it has for us. The memory plays out but we've been able to stop the spells from hurting her the last couple of nights." Danny told her, disheartened at the news that nothing had changed for woman he loved.

Stella gave them a few more minutes for her previous words to truly sink in before she continued.

"Have either of you tried telling her this, or given her any other reason for living? Do you realise exactly how much she has given up to be with you while you two decide whether or not to marry her. She was offered not one but _two_ jobs this morning. You should have see the way her entire being lit up when she was offered the teaching post at her school, and how quickly that excitement disappeared when she realised she was stuck in New York with you two. Oh, but if you think teaching is an impressive offer, the Minister - the guy we met on Friday - wanted her to help rewrite their laws! How many eighteen year olds do you know entrusted with that kind of responsibility? But again, she had to turn it down because she's not in England anymore."

"What else happened?" Danny asked quietly, earning a raised eyebrow from Stella. "Ever since you two got back it's like she's using the Bond as a blanket and wrapping it around herself. It feels like she's trying to hide within the Bond, so something else happened. What was it?"

"They don't approve of you." Stella answered bluntly. "As they see it, Hermione has had to leave her friends and those who care about her, leave her country, leave everyone who could understand what she's been through because she's being made to live in a foreign land. And they _really_ don't like that you don't have magic. They would without doubt prefer it if you were a wizard, they don't think you stand a chance of understanding her - or her world - the way a wizard could. In short, they don't think you're good enough for her. Tell me they are wrong.

"In the few short weeks you've known her, she's managed to change you both - Mac's happier and more relaxed than I've seen him in years and Danny has a new calmness to him and a confidence in himself. Other than her pain, what have you done for her? How have you affected her life for the better, to balance all that she's had to give up?"

Mac was silent as he tried to think of an answer for Stella, but his mind was more focused on what Danny had said about how Mia was enveloping herself in Danny's feelings and finding reassurance in him. He knew she was doing it because she wanted - needed - to be held and apparently Danny was able to do that from any distance. Mac felt the same jealousy rise that he'd felt a few days ago in the Plaza that he had then tried to ignore, and again he found himself envying both of them really for the connection they shared, wondering if he would ever be able to feel a connection like that with either of them. To take his mind off his own emotions Mac instead asked a question that had suddenly occurred to him.

"Why did Mia show you her wounds?"

"Because I kept pushing her to try on different types of lingerie, and didn't listen when she said no. In the end she felt the only way to stop me was to show me _why_ they weren't suitable for her. And that is your fault Danny. You know how persistent I can be, and you put her in that position - put both of us in that position - and you owe her an apology. I'm certain watching me throw up at the sight of her really didn't help build her confidence in how either of you will react. If she ever allows you to see her that is."

xxxx

The journey home was a silent one for Mac and Danny as each were lost within their own thoughts - and guilt. Or at least Mac was, Danny was concentrating on the Bond. From what Stella had said it hadn't been a particularly upsetting trip back to the school, but it had been stressful for her and Danny was keenly aware of the waves of anxiety and sadness that emanated from her and tried his best to project some calm and comfort through the Bond that she had wrapped herself within. When he felt her grab on to the emotions he was sending to her it was as tangible as if she had grabbed his arm.

Stella's talk had been like a verbal slap around the head and had left Danny with a lot to think about. Each time he'd concentrated on the Bond before it had been to reassure himself of her continued presence and he couldn't remember feeling any specific emotion from her at the time through his concentration on feeling her and he worried that Stella was right, and that he'd missed glaringly obvious clues that, though trying to adjust, she was still unhappy.

Mac was watching his lover closely. He knew from the expressions on the man's face that Danny was concentrating on the Bond, analysing what he felt from Hermione and sending his own emotions towards her, and Mac couldn't stop the jealousy from building again. The feeling of being of excluded from something so important - something that was almost integral to their very beings - was acute, and Mac tried desperately not to allow the jealousy to turn to anger at being kept out of something so intimate.

The silence between them continued until the apartment, and when the two men entered they quickly found Hermione sitting, knees to her chest, on one of the sofas. Danny suddenly felt sadness and a touch of fear and trepidation from her as she watched the two men draw closer. He knew instantly that she expected them to begin yelling at her for going to England without them - not realising that her reason for this had been Mac's resolute declaration to Kingsley that she wouldn't be doing so. Without saying a word he simply walked to the sofa and, taking a seat beside her, pulled her into an embrace, using his physical contact combined with the comfort he sent through the Bond to reassure her and help put her at ease smiling to himself as he felt her relax.

Mac stood at the entrance to lounge area feeling like an intruder upon an intimate moment as the two embraced and touched, only drawing back enough to look each other in the eye, communicating through what they saw reflected there, and how they felt, rather than words. Trying desperately not to allow his jealousy to turn to hatred he was about to turn away from the sight when Hermione's eyes moved from Danny's to seek out Mac. Her unspoken question of why he stood so far away, and the hurt she felt at that, was easily seen within those chocolate orbs and he felt all his jealousy melt away in the face of that look. As he stood there the look in her eyes changed subtly, begging him closer, and he moved to join the two on the sofa. As soon as Mac sat down Hermione turned round and embraced him with as much force and need as she had embraced Danny, the younger man's hand now moving up and down her back in a soothing motion to maintain contact with her.

Mac concentrated all his senses on the embrace. He listened to her even breathing as he inhaled the scent of her vanilla skin mixing with the coconut shampoo she used for her hair, his eyes studying her face as her lips curved into a small smile his own lips curving up as well. Most of all he concentrated on the way she leant into him, melting into his embrace as he tightened his hold on her - perhaps in an effort to prove that he could provide as much comfort to her as Danny could. They stayed like that for several long minutes, until finally Danny broke the silence both men had been in since leaving the Lab.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He apologised quietly into her ear.

Without removing herself from Mac's arms Hermione turned her head to look at him, a touch of sadness remaining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't be what you'd like me to be." She told them both softly, her tone revealing how much she meant those words, and made both men feel as if a knife had sliced through their hearts.

"You are exactly what I want." Danny said earnestly.

"But you would have liked to see me in those kinds of clothes." Hermione muttered.

"Well, I'd like to see you in no clothes, but failing that I want to see you in anything you are comfortable wearing." Danny admitted with a grin.

Hermione felt herself blush at his first words. She knew he was joking, trying to put her at ease, but part of her would have liked to believe him. She suddenly gasped as Mac gave in to the needs of his fifth sense and bent his head to taste the skin of her neck just in front of him, placing a series of light kisses along her neck until she turned her head back to face him and he captured her lips in a teasing, sensual kiss. Hermione couldn't help the small moan she gave at the soft touch of his lips and she leant closer to increase the contact.

Mac took his time, enjoying the taste of her lips as he brought one hand up to gently stoke her cheek while he continued the teasing kisses, he wanted to see if she would take the chance to deepen the kiss. He was therefore thrilled when Mia not only licked his lips in entreaty but sought out his own tongue when his lips opened for her. Breaths mingled as Mia sighed delightedly into Mac's mouth as he gave a moan himself, the lustful groan from Danny seeming to spur them on.

Only when the need for air became too much did Mac pull his lips away from hers and kissed along her jaw and throat as Mia took great gulps of air. Danny allowed her three before seizing her lips with his own in a kiss that was pure need. Somehow, through the haze of endorphins Danny managed to remember Stella's words from earlier and reluctantly pulled away. While extremely pleasurable, a kiss wasn't going to put an end to Mia's doubts. Hermione found herself enveloped in a cloud of desire and struggled to drag her eyes open once more to find where her partners' lips had gone.

"I have everything I could ever want, right in front of me." Mac said lowly as his two hands cupped the faces of his two lovers, his eyes shining with honesty and love.

xxxx


	54. Chapter 54

And here is this weeks chappie - enjoy!

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Hermione felt her heart stop at Mac's quiet declaration, and when it began again it was with such pounding force that she struggled to hear anything else above the thrum in her ears of the blood rushing through her veins. She found it perplexing the way these two men - complete strangers less than a month ago - were able to induce such ardent reactions from her body, as if each knew precisely where to touch her to have her falling into them, or which words could melt her just as easily. A part of her rebelled at this, that she could be so easily swayed by them while she had so little effect on them (at least that she knew of). Hermione wished that she were older, or more experienced, so that she could kindle the same feelings in them as Danny and Mac were able to produce in her.

Danny was concentrating on the sensations he could feel from Mia and smiled when he recognised her pleasure at Mac's words, but the smile disappeared as he paid closer attention and felt the uncertainty that flowed just beneath. It was easily missed - obviously, as he'd never noticed it before - but this fact did not alleviate any of his guilt at having missed such undercurrents in their previous interactions. Because surely she had always felt that way, it wasn't likely to be something that had only just developed, not when they seemed to be getting closer to completing the Tri-Bond.

Mac gently eased himself so that he was angled against the corner of the sofa and he leaned back as he stretched out, using his hold on Hermione to keep her close as he moved while turning her round so that she was resting against his chest. The angle was sufficient that Danny was then able to stretch out himself along the back of the sofa beside Mia so that he half-lay along her side, his head resting on her chest as both Mac and Mia's right arms were placed over his shoulder. Both men were able to feel the sigh the woman gave as the three settled and hoped it was a sign of contentment. Mac had been thinking about Stella's words, on how Mia was becoming dependant on their touch and the uncertainty it made her feel, and had decided that they would have to start enforcing their touch with words. Beginning now.

"How was your day?" Mac asked gently as his hand unconsciously stroked down her arm in soothing patterns while Danny laced his fingers with hers.

"Fine." Hermione answered faintly, not wanting to disrupt the fulfilment she felt being in their arms - she was used to being held by both of them in bed, but this was something new and she wanted to savour it.

Danny broke his hold on her hand and brought his fingers to her side to tickle her.

"Try again. We want details." He told her seriously, his smile as he looked up at her taking any edge out of his words as he stopped tickling and resumed his hold on her hand.

"They've finished rebuilding the school already." She began after a slight hesitation. "Which I suppose should have been understandable as they would have had students to house in September for the start of the school year, but I thought it might take them longer for some reason. I would presume the rest of the restorations have been completed as well by now too. Madame Pomfrey's the same as ever, sternly fussing over her patients. It was nice to see Hagrid again as well, though I can't believe Headmistress McGonagall is letting his brother stay on school grounds. Oh, I have to remember to get Harry to go see him at some point - but I have a nasty feeling I might have seen that dreadful bike stashed behind the hut as I went passed."

"That dreadful bike?" Mac asked with a lilt to his voice and Hermione didn't need to turn round to know he was smirking at her.

"You are not to mention that thing to Harry." Hermione suddenly declared with wide eyes looking from one man to the other causing each of them to look at her amusedly. "Especially as I'm not really sure I saw it even. It belonged to his Godfather Sirius, and Harry inherited it when he died. It had been Sirius' favourite possession, but it was destroyed during a fight with the Death Eaters. But it flies and it's bad enough watching Harry on a broom let alone a motorbike - those things are lethal at the best of times. You had better be careful on yours Daniel!" She gave him a stern look at this and felt the chest she was resting on judder with a silent chuckle as the man in question took on an exaggerated expression of insult.

"Is Madame Pomfrey the woman who did your medical exam?" Mac asked quietly after a moment as his hand resumed lightly stroking along her arm.

Danny felt a twinge of trepidation and an undercurrent of reluctance from Hermione as she gave a sigh.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"How did that go?" Mac asked just as quietly, just as gently, hoping that she would open up to them. Again Hermione gave a sigh before answering.

"Nothing is different. Nothing's changed. We still can't identify the curses used. We still don't know how to stop it. My dreams are always the same." She finally answered.

There was a moment of silence before Danny raised his head to look her in the eye.

"Do the dreams still hurt?" He asked, his voice as gentle as Mac's had been.

"No. I haven't … I haven't felt any pain since you two started lying with me." Mia answered, a little of her uncertainty seeping into her voice.

"Would you tell us if the pain returned?" Mac prodded tenderly.

"Yes." Hermione responded without hesitation. "I'm not sure I could hide it, at least not from Danny anyway." She admitted.

"No, not if it was like I felt before when we found you." Danny agreed.

"But other than not being painful anymore, nothing's changed for you? With your dreams or your health at all?" Mac persisted.

Hermione turned her head to look at him so he could see her eyes as she told him.

"Nothing's changed. I told you it would always be the same. I warned you this is how it was."

As she spoke, Mac's hand moved from stroking her arm to lay it across her waist and pulled her closer into him.

"We know." He assured her. "And we intend to always have you in our arms when you sleep. It's just that we wish we could make it better for you."

"You do. You have no idea what it's like to be out of pain. However it is you've done it, I don't hurt anymore." She told them.

"But you don't know if the pain is gonna come back at all." Danny stated.

Both men waited in silence once more as Hermione gathered her thoughts, deciding whether to answer them. Neither Mac or Danny pushed for an answer, but they didn't ask her anything else either, waiting for Mia to change the subject or tell them what was on her mind.

"I have had to live with the pain for months. And then suddenly one morning it's gone, completely, and I don't know why - not really. I don't know how. So yes, I keep waiting for the morning when I wake up and the pain is back." She admitted in such a tiny voice that both men strained to hear her despite how close they were.

Mac tightened his hold around her waist again as he bent his head to place a delicate kiss to her cheek even as Danny reached up to rest his forehead against hers and placed a kiss to her nose. Hermione felt a soft smile curve her lips at the affection she felt in the two actions. Danny pulled away slightly as he put his hand against Mia's cheek and stroked his thumb just under her eye in a silent quest for them to open again. When her eyes focused on his he asked the question that had just occurred to him.

"Could it have somethin' to do with the Bond?" He was rewarded with a look of surprise that told him Mia hadn't considered that possibility. "You said that blood magic was older and more powerful than most other types of magic. It protected you from the boy and his potion, so could it be helpin' with the curses too?"

Danny couldn't help feeling proud of himself as he saw Mia's eyes glaze over slightly as her thoughts turned inwards and she considered his argument. So intent as he was on her he almost missed the way Mac's expression darkened and as Danny's eyes slid to those of his lover he found the other man's face to be open, yet there was a thinly guarded look to the hazel eyes he adored despite the curve of Mac's lips. Danny's hand moved from Mia to clasp the back of Mac's head and pulled him forward allowing Danny' to capture the lips he knew so well in a tender kiss.

When Danny and Mac parted the older man used his free hand to gently turn Mia's face toward himself.

"You're thinking too much." Mac told her with a smile before closing the space between them to take her lips in a quick soft kiss.

"It's what I do." Hermione responded shyly once she was able.

"How about you stop thinking so much and tell us how the rest of your visit was." Mac suggested with another smile.

"You've spoken to Stella." Hermione realised, hurt flashing across her face at this.

"She might have whacked us about the head a bit, then told us off a lot." Danny admitted as he tightened his own hold on her.

"Stella didn't talk to us to betray you Hermione, she did it because she thought we needed to be set straight about a few things. And she was right." Mac told her, hoping that she would understand and that they hadn't just spoiled the friendship between the two women.

Danny could feel the nervousness in Mia and tried searching for any deeper emotions within the Bond, discovering doubt and sorrow hidden just beneath. The nerves he could understand, and could probably find reasons for the sorrow if she'd had to turn down a job she would have liked. It was the doubt that made Danny worry. He watched as Mia seemed to get lost within her thoughts again and looked everywhere but at the two men.

"Mia?" Mac said softly as he caught Danny's eye to see if he had any idea of her thoughts.

"What sort of things?" She asked quietly. When she saw confusion on Danny's face and heard nothing from Mac she clarified her question. "What things did Stella tell you?"

"That you looked as if you wanted to accept the teaching post you were offered." Mac responded gently, his voice soft as it flowed across her ear.

"She also said that the people there didn't approve of me bein' a Muggle. That I wasn't capable of understandin' ya." Danny added.

"Danny, you two stand a better chance of understanding me than any Pure Blood wizard would." Hermione instantly disputed looking first Danny and then Mac straight in the eye as she spoke. "I'm not prepared to give up my non-magical heritage, and with you and Mac I don't need to. I also don't want to restrict myself to purely magical knowledge and I don't see either of you objecting to that."

There were chuckles from both men as she told them this, each thinking of their favourite topics to share with her.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Mac said through his mirth, earning a sharp look from Hermione as she turned to him only to stop what she intended to say with a kiss. Something that was quickly becoming one of his favourite things to do.

"I'm pretty sure that Harry already mentioned I'm a bookworm. There's nothing wrong with that."

"The bookworm, the science geek and the nerd." Danny quipped.

"Which am I?" Mac asked with a sly look and enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's quiet laughter as he held her so close. "And the job?" He asked Mia seriously.

"I think most people expected me to either get a job teaching or in a library somewhere. Probably doing some kind of research." Hermione shook her head. "I guess they were considered the perfect jobs for a know-it-all bookworm. And yes, it was flattering, exciting even to be told Professor Flitwick wanted me to replace him. No-one has ever been offered a professorship upon graduation in the history of the school, so it was -"

"A big deal." Mac supplied when she faltered.

"A very big deal." Danny agreed giving her a congratulatory kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Like I said, I want to find a way to be magical _and_ non-magical, and I wouldn't be able to do that at Hogwarts." Hermione said and Danny was able to feel her sincerity as well as see it in her eyes.

"Stella also mentioned a second offer from the Minister. Something about changing the laws?" Mac said after a moment's thought.

"I don't think he was actually serious, I think he was just clutching at straws to keep me, and therefore Harry, tied to the Ministry." Hermione told them.

"He didn't seem the type to do that when we spoke to him." Mac tried to encourage her.

"He even said I could do the work from here." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Then maybe he was more serious than you think." Danny suggested.

"If that's the case, didn't you say before that things needed to change? You wanted to work at the, um," here Mac struggled to remember the name of the department Hermione had mentioned. "The Control of Creatures, was it?"

"The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, it comes under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione corrected him absently.

"Yes. Wouldn't this be an easier way of making the changes you wanted to?" The older man persisted.

"I really think he wasn't serious. He couldn't have been. Now if he'd made the offer to Harry, I could understand, but otherwise it's just ridiculous."

"Why should it be Harry? Don't get me wrong, I actually like him, but even he admits that ya the brains of youse two." Danny argued and Mac squeezed her waist to show his agreement.

"Well, if he's serious about wanting you for this work, and willing to let it be done from abroad, then he'll ask you again at some point." Mac determined and Hermione gave a roll of her eyes as she decided to end that particular discussion.

xxxx


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Hermione lay back in her bath allowing the heat of the potioned water to envelope her and ease away the strains from her day. She closed her eyes and thought of everything that had happened that day. She'd been so relieved to realise that her rashness of the day before hadn't cost her Stella's friendship, and had in fact brought the two a little closer she thought. Although she hadn't meant for the other woman to repeat what she'd been told, and still didn't actually know how much Stella had said, it seemed a little easier with Mac and Danny now.

They didn't seem to expect her immediate acceptance anymore and she hadn't had to go through the nerve wracking process of explaining to them what was on her mind. Of course, if she were a real Gryffindor she'd have found the courage to tell them herself, without the need for Stella to act as a kind of go-between. But it was nice. Hermione felt as if Stella was in her corner and would support whatever decision she made. And the two men weren't simply assuming she'd even made the decision yet.

That relief helped to balance out the ache she felt at having had to argue her way with Professor McGonagall. Hermione had always admired her Transfiguration professor for her achievements, her knowledge and for her skills, and had seen the woman as something of a role-figure in her life. But the fact that she hadn't accepted anything that Hermione had said today was very disappointing - it wasn't as if Hermione had a choice. Really, it would be impractical to ask Danny - a Muggle - to give up his life and career here to move to Magical England, as McGonagall and Shacklebolt had seemed to want. And if she did insist on that she would be breaking Danny's heart by separating him from Mac.

Although thinking back, she never actually mentioned anything about the Tri-Bond, she only mentioned having a Bonded. In hindsight, given how they reacted to what they did know, it was probably best she hadn't mentioned her true situation.

Then, when she'd returned home, she'd expected Mac and Danny to be angry with her - especially Mac after he'd told her he didn't want her going somewhere so dangerous without them. Instead, the two men had been calm, patient and considerate of her. Not that they weren't that usually, but it was so different to what she'd been expecting it had thrown her for a loop for a while.

It was hard to describe the change in Danny and Mac. As they spent the hours talking it just seemed they were … lighter. They seemed to listen more intently to her when she answered their questions, and asked her to explain more - not about events but about how she had been affected or how she had felt. They reciprocated by answering her own questions with as much details themselves.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the click of the door opening and raised her head up to see Danny then Mac enter. Apparently they had decided to get ready for bed and were now in their normal attire of tee shirt and boxers. Tonight, instead of taking their usual positions of sitting against the cabinets under the sink opposite the bath, Danny sat down beside where her head lay leaning against the tub and Mac sat in front of him facing her and Danny. The other change was that they hadn't moved the shower curtain as they entered; it still hung at the end of the tub.

"I just realised I hadn't said before," Mac started as he looked in her eyes sincerely, "I'm sorry you argued with Professor McGonagall, I know how much you admired her. It's always difficult to fight with someone you look up to."

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly with a small smile. "Actually I was just thinking how the last couple of months have been chaotic mess, and that was just for me. I can't imagine how it's been for you two to have your lives disrupted like they have, and yet you haven't said anything." She was genuinely confused as to how they kept so calm throughout the last three weeks despite everything they'd been through.

"Told ya - youse make life interestin'." Danny told her with a grin.

"You do know that's a Chinese curse, right?" She asked

"May you live in interesting times." Mac quoted. "You're not a curse Mia. Not to us." He gently reassured her. "Besides, we prefer our life with you in it. There was nothing _wrong_ with us before," Mac looked at Danny as he said this, "we're just _better_ with you."

"Yeah, Mac doesn't have ta spend so much time makin' me feel secure in us." Danny added with a touch of guilt in his voice.

"You make him secure in _both_ of us and I get to relax and enjoy." Mac continued and kissed the delicate fingers that were holding the side of the bath just in front of where he sat and looked up in time to see the blush colour her cheeks. Something occurred to him then. "We've never actually asked if you mind this." When both Hermione and Danny looked at him in confusion he clarified. "Us being in here while you have your bath." Mac slid his fingers under hers on the tub so he was now holding her hand.

"Bit late to ask now." Danny muttered and Hermione found herself laughing.

"Well, it was a little odd at first." Hermione admitted, and then blushed as she continued without looking at either man. "It's not as if I intrude on either of you when you have your bath - or shower rather."

"Feel free to any time!" Danny interrupted as Mac chuckled.

"But it's not unpleasant." Hermione continued, the deepening of her blush the only indication she'd heard Danny's words. "It's … nice. Almost, comfortable." She finally admitted and the men were able to see the red of her face spread down her throat and across what could be seen of her shoulders above the murky water. The sight spiked their curiosity and Danny silently wondered just how far that blush actually spread while Mac made plans for the future to find out.

"Of course your new positions are making it difficult for me to rub the potions in."

The words were muttered and probably not meant to be heard, but they were and the two men took the opportunity to broach the subject of her wounds.

"Don't suppose you'd accept an offer to help with that?" Danny asked with a cheeky grin to show he wasn't completely serious.

"Danny-" Hermione started hesitantly only to be cut off.

"It's okay, but we're gonna keep askin' until ya ready to accept." He said gently with a light kiss to her forehead and Hermione gave a slight smile in acceptance of this fact.

"Stella told us that you let her see what you look like. She wasn't very proud of how she reacted." Mac commented.

"I don't see why - it was no different to anyone else." Hermione assured them.

"That's why." Danny said, his smile still in place. "Stell's used to standin' out from the crowd."

"She also told us that many of your wounds haven't actually healed yet." Mac continued softly, not wanting Hermione to take the chance of changing the subject. She didn't answer but gave a minute nod of her head in confirmation. "Part of what she said brought back something that had occurred to me before. When we touch you, we don't feel any wounds and according to what Stella described we should as they're not healed yet. Do your glamours hide them?"

"No. It's a separate spell I put on my clothes to make them feel more solid, to fall naturally rather than follow the contours of my body so that when someone touches me I feel normal. Not how I actually am." Hermione answered him uncertainly, wondering where he was going with his thoughts.

"Another spell you invented?" Danny asked with pride.

"Necessity is a great teacher." She responded.

Mac turned his hand so that their two palms were together with their fingers steepled before interlacing his fingers with hers. He waited until her eyes met his before he spoke.

"Will you drop the spell for us and let us feel the real you? Our minds and your memories tell us what you look like, if you don't want to show us yet, perhaps you could let us feel the real you. That way you can also get used to us touching you." Mac suggested. At her hesitancy he tried another argument. "Whatever reaction we have is not to you - it's to the woman who did this to you. Please, trust us."

Danny allowed Mac to do the talking as he concentrated on what he was able to feel from Mia through the Bond. Beyond the hesitation he could actually see on her face he could feel a sea of fear flowing through her, but when Mac asked her to trust them he was also able to feel hope - that was the only word he could think of to describe what he felt. Danny could feel her hope, almost verging on need, warring with her fears and he wanted to believe it was her need to trust them and he sent as much reassurance, love and confidence through the Bond as he could.

As the new emotions flowed over her from Danny Hermione turned quickly to look at him, gratitude shining in her eyes. As he felt her grasp onto the emotions he sent and hold them close to her he leant over and kissed her forehead, but as she closed her eyes Danny thought he saw something flash across Mac's face, though just like before when Danny turned to look at him Mac's face was blank of any expression. Mac's own eyes were focused on Mia as he felt her squeeze his hand.

"I do want to trust you both." She said quietly, almost inaudibly, as she opened her eyes again and immediately sought out Mac's gentle hazel orbs before turning her head to meet Danny's stunning blue ones.

"Then maybe doing so in stages will make it easier for you. First the glamours, then the spell on the clothes - we'll do it at whatever speed you are comfortable with." Mac suggested softly. "We'll leave you now so you can think it over as you finish up in here."

With that he leant forward and gave her a soft kiss, gently squeezing her hand before letting it go as he stood up. Danny gave her a reassuring smile and a second sweet kiss before following his older lover out to the bedroom. Hermione barely noticed, already lost within her mind as it churned over what had been said as she absentmindedly began massaging the potions into her body. It was a good suggestion and she did want to believe their confidence, even if she didn't share it.

Hermione stepped out of the bath and performed her drying spell before getting into her pyjamas. She stood there for a moment still considering what to do about her clothes, but eventually went out to join Danny and Mac in the bedroom - without having made a decision. Hermione found the two men standing by the bed waiting for her as usual and she couldn't miss the expectant look in Mac's eyes, or the warm understanding in Danny's. The younger man held his hand out to her and she happily moved into his embrace, and as she did Mac wrapped his arms around them both from the side, both men bending to rest their heads against hers. Hermione took a deep breath and released the spells on her clothes.

Danny and Mac knew instantly that something had happened as each felt Mia tense in their arms and Danny pulled back enough to look at her face and see her eyes shut as she bit her lip. At the same time Mac began rubbing soft circles on her back in an effort to soothe her against whatever was suddenly wrong, only to find that his fingers almost caught on an indent as his hand moved down and he knew instantly the cause of her unease. He used his other hand to draw her face round to him, his thumb gently pulling her lip from beneath her teeth as he bent to softly kiss her lips.

"Thank you." Mac whispered against her lips before capturing her mouth in a more sensuous and drawn out kiss, the hand holding her face moving round to the back of her head and burying itself in the abundance of her hair as his other hand never stopped moving along her back.

Danny loosened his arms around Mia to allow her to turn into Mac's kiss, stepping closer to her back as he rubbed his hands up and down her forearms. He watched the two kissing but his attention was on how Mia felt. Even as she kissed Mac the unease she felt was bordering on fear, still expecting them to turn away from her. But Danny sensed something else too, something below the fear that was making his insides twist, and the feeling only increased as the moments went by. He bent his head and placed a kiss to her neck in his own effort to soothe her, unwittingly placing the kiss on the scar she had there and in that instant the 'something' flared within her and Danny knew what it was with a gasp.

It was humiliation.

It was shame.

It was a state of vulnerability Hermione hadn't felt since that day at the Manor.

And it was overpowering.

Mac tasted the salt on her lips as he heard Danny's gasp and drew back to find tears spilling out from Mia's closed lids while they flowed freely from Danny's own as he pulled her tight into his arms and held his head against hers. Unable to tell the exact reason for the joint tears, Mac _did_ know that Danny was only reacting to whatever he was feeling from Hermione, something he could only guess at - he only hoped one of them would tell him. His own uncertainty did not stop him from taking his place in front of her however and holding her just as tightly as she cried in their arms. He was given a clue to Mia's distress by Danny's next words.

"Youse haven't let anyone touch you." His voice was choked with the emotions he felt, both hers and his.

"Just Harry, and he only lightly touches my back." Hermione admitted through her quiet weeping.

"Ya know there's no shame here? Ya took everythin' she threw at ya and ya never broke. No disgrace in that, you know that don't ya?"

Danny's words brought the first audible sob from the woman encircled in their arms and gave Mac a clearer idea of what was going on. Like Danny, Mac couldn't see why Hermione would feel ashamed of the wounds - other than for the appearance of them - and wanted her to realise that they saw whatever scars she might have as a sign of her strength, not weakness. But Stella's words that afternoon had made him aware that some words were not sufficient to break through the obstacle of her own belief that she was repulsive - especially as she had lived with the wounds, the dream, and the loathsome reactions of others for so long. Yet Mac couldn't think of anything that they could do to _show_ her how they saw her.

Danny's mind was desperately trying to answer that same problem as he fought to rein in the emotions that were flooding him and replace them with his own love and support. An idea suddenly came to him, though he wasn't sure how it would be taken by either Mia or Mac, but hoped that it would be distracting enough, and tempting enough to Mia, to work. He stepped back from her and waited until Mac was looking at him before taking off his tee shirt and then his boxers.

"Danny, I -" Mac started to object but was silenced as his lover shook his head, his eyes locked on the tiny woman between them.

"Mia, open your eyes _innamorata_." Danny commanded softly as he stepped near her again.

When Hermione did open her tear swollen eyes she was met with a completely naked man in front of her and her head shot up as she stared at Danny with wide eyes even as her already blotchy cheeks became rosier with her blush.

"Fair's fair. If ya gonna be naked, we should be too." He said gently, bringing his hand up to cup her face.

"I'm not -"

"But ya feel it." Danny told her as he lightly wiped at her tear tracks with his thumbs. "And if we're gonna touch, you should get to touch too." His voice remained gentle but the sincerity of the words was unmistakable as - unlike the times before - there was no wink, no lascivious smile, nothing to say his words were in jest.

Mac quickly understood Danny's intentions, as well as grasping another cause of Hermione's tears, and moved away far enough to shed his own clothes, returning to his place but waiting for her to make the first move.

Hermione was still staring into Danny's eyes, her mind racing as quickly as the heart in her chest. Allowing the two men to feel what her body truly felt like was more intimate than anything she'd ever done in her life, and was unbelievably terrifying. Even though she had made the choice of releasing the spell, she hadn't thought it would scare her like this - she'd been thinking so much on Danny and Mac's reactions she hadn't thought of her own. It was too much for her, too soon. As tears began falling from her eyes again she just leant against Danny's chest trying to ignore the bare flesh and take comfort in his hold as his arms wrapped round her again. Not knowing where Mac was she stretched her hands back searching for him, giving something between a hiccup and a sigh as he clasped both her hands in his and pressed his body behind her.

"We should get to bed before we end up sleeping on the floor." Mac suggested quietly as he placed a kiss to her temple.

When he felt her nod he let go of her hands and picked her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed waiting as Danny moved back the covers before laying her down. The two lay on either side of her, their arms crossing over her stomach and her hands resting on their arms as exhaustion took Hermione to sleep.

xxxx


	56. Chapter 56

Sorry for the delay (pesky characters wrote themselves into a hole and I got stuck finding a way to get them where I needed them)

Anyway, here is this weeks installment - a bit short, sorry, but I couldn't resist the clifhanger :0 (okay I have the catchers mit I picked up in the States, hurl your best shots, I'm ready)

As ever, eternal thanks to everyone who is not only still reading this story but takes the time to leave comments - I may not be addicted to drugs but I am definitely addicted to those messages! Thank you as well for all the new alerts I've been added to.

(on a slight side note, I have removed the silly 'part one' of Chapter 45 - I never liked it anyway - and done a minor rewrite of the second half, so I'm hoping that hasn't messed things up too much with the subsequent numberings)

Thanx again! and enjoy!

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Hermione fought to stay asleep as consciousness beckoned. She wanted to keep hold of the sensations going through her at that moment, not face the real world. She was warm and safe, and whole as her lovers explored her body with their hands, as if worshipping at the altar of Aphrodite herself, following the contours of her body with the ease and confidence born of practice. Soft murmurings floated above her, comforting her of their presence.

"I think Sleepin' Beauty's awake. Ain't there a kiss involved in that?"

Danny's teasing voice drifted down into her ear making her smile as a kiss was placed to her cheek and she absently raised herself a little on her forearms to be able to kiss him properly as she felt the hands continuously roam across her body. The kiss was soft and lingering as he playfully pecked at her lips before giving her the contact she wanted as the arm nearest him grabbed his head to hold him close. Still his kisses remained playful as softly and deliberately met her lips in a sensual dance of want as they alternately pulled the other's lip between their own, Hermione giving soft moans as a second pair of lips would occasionally work their way along her exposed neck before travelling down her covered back.

When she eventually parted from Danny, Hermione turned her head to greet Mac with a sleepy smile as she switched arms and brought his head to hers for her other morning kiss. There was nothing playful about this kiss as Mac wasted no time deepening the kiss to explore the hot cavern of her mouth as his arm stretched over her back to grip her side, levering her up and towards him as he moved her onto her back, their lips never parting. Now on her back Hermione had the freedom of both hands and put them to use as the hand holding Mac's head playfully brushed through the hair at the nape of his neck before moving to his shoulders. She explored the muscles just below the skin, enjoying the feel of them ripple under her fingertips as she lightly scratched down his back before her hand trailed back up to his shoulder once more.

Her other hand was moving similarly across Danny's back as the other man moved his lips from her throat, making a path along her collar bone and across her chest before trailing down her belly, his hands moving in tandem with his mouth. Hermione revelled in the play of muscle beneath her fingers, her mind refusing to acknowledge her own state of dress, supplying her imagination with the sensation of his lips meeting her own bare skin even as she exulted in the taste of Mac's lips on hers. Danny was being guided by his memory rather than imagination as he paid such attention to each part of Hermione that had been hurt, using his fingers to trace along the outside of each wound beneath the light satin of her pyjamas before trailing light kisses through the middle. As his memory guided him, Danny also paid attention to the Bond, feeling for any indication of pain or if what they were doing were making her uncomfortable and didn't try to stop the satisfied smile that came to his lips as he only felt her building pleasure at their attentions.

"I'm not sure our beauty _is_ awake." Mac said softly as he finally parted from Mia's lips, though he simply moved his mouth to her neck and shoulder, like Danny kissing the areas he knew bore wounds.

"Hmm, feels too good to be awake." Hermione answered sleepily, both her hands moving across and down Mac's chest as Danny moved up to whisper in her ear.

"Uh-huh, the real you feels way better than _I_ dreamed." Danny told her and then subtly moved his hip so she could have no doubt how much he still enjoyed touching her.

As he spoke Hermione's hands continued their downward movement along the front of Mac's body, until suddenly she gave a gasp and her eyes flew open as her fingers encountered the evidence of how effected he was by her touch. She instantly retracted both her hands, holding them clasped at her chest as she tried not to touch either of them.

"You're naked!" She squeaked making Danny chuckle in her ear again.

"Shhhh. It's okay, calm down." Mac moved his head back up and was trying to soothe her as his hand rubbed gentle circles on her stomach as Danny tried untangling her hands. "We got undressed last night before getting into bed, remember?" He soothed.

"Let you get used to touchin' us." Danny added in her other ear.

"I thought it was supposed to be me getting used to you two touching me?" Hermione asked as she became more awake and her memories of the previous evening returned to her.

"Well, there's that too." The younger man conceded as his head bent to kiss her neck and his hand traced one of the burns on the hip nearest him.

At the same time Mac kissed the area just above her breast, his lips following the indent of the gouge left there, while his hand moved to just below the breast lightly stoking the underside. Each man gave a victorious smile as Mia gave a low moan, arching her back slightly as she turned her head to expose her neck to Danny further, melting into the touch once more. Though she now fought to get her mind functioning against the sensations they were creating.

"It's ... morning." She stated haltingly, gasping as Mac cupped her properly, teasing her with his thumb, and Danny moved slightly to kiss his way down her arm along the burn and then paying close attention to the area where muscle had been cut away.

"Hmm, it is." Mac agreed between kisses. "But it's early, and we don't have to be in until late this morning, so we have plenty of time." He assured her.

"Lotsa time ta enjoy." Danny agreed as he moved his mouth along her forearm and to the hands that he hadn't been able to untangle before, now doing so easily as he first brought one then the other hand to his face, brushing his lips over her fingers.

"Apparently it doesn't take much for you to '_enjoy'_." Hermione managed to quip, though both men were able to hear the slightly depreciating tone in her voice.

"What can ya expect? I got two hot bodies in my bed!" Danny answered her giving a salacious grin before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, licking his tongue against hers as he coaxed her into a teasing but brief dual. As Danny pulled away Mia gave a tiny mewl of disappointment before she felt Mac's slightly thinner, less stubbly lips press against hers in a demanding, but equally brief, kiss.

"We agreed to be patient and allow you to set the pace, but that doesn't mean," Mac began before lightly kissing her lips again, "that we won't try a little," kiss "persuasion," kiss "now and then."

When she opened her mouth to say something Mac stole her breath with a deeper, lingering kiss, finally breaking away when he felt her sufficiently relaxed into a more compliant state.

"At some point, you _are_ going to have to accept that we both _want_ you." He gave her his most breathtaking smile, his lust filled eyes shining down at her, and his smile turned into a shameless smirk when her breathing actually stopped for a full second.

Mac lay down on his side next to her, Danny doing the same on the other, and both were drawing loops and whirls across her stomach and chest - quite distractingly - as each pinned one of her legs with their own. Hermione blushed a bright crimson and lost her ability for speech as their new positions put the evidence of Mac's words against her hips. At least, she was fairly certain that was what she felt pressing against her (she couldn't think of anything else it _might_ be) and this gave her conflicting thoughts. On the one hand she was grateful the sheet had stopped it's decent at their waists, while on the other she wanted to remove it so she could see them properly for the first time and those thoughts made her blush deepen. She mentally argued with herself that she really hadn't been able to pay any attention to what they looked like last night, and she was - as anyone knew - eternally curious and always seeking new knowledge.

As her thoughts whirled around in Mia's head, a memory had suddenly appeared in Mac's as he finished talking - and with it a realisation.

"But then, I don't remember you ever answering my question about whether you were attracted to Danny - or me." He said quietly and as Hermione looked in his eyes she saw doubt clouding the edges for the first time since she'd met him. Both were surprised however when Danny laughed and they turned to look at him.

"Believe me, she's definitely curious." Danny said in a teasing voice, giving another chuckle as Mia's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide at his admission.

"Curiosity is natural, especially if attraction is something you haven't experienced much of beforehand." Mac directed his words to Hermione before looking at Danny. "That doesn't mean she's actually attracted to _us_ in particular." He left the words 'raging teenage hormones' as the cause of her curiosity unsaid, but Hermione still realised what he meant and it was odd to have her doubts being spoken by someone else as they applied to them.

"As she's so fond of sayin', this Bond means she has to find me irresistible!" Danny stated with a grin.

"And the thought that, without the Bond, she might not find you attractive at all doesn't bother you?" Mac immediately asked causing the grin to slide off Danny's face as that possibility registered for the first time in his mind.

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sigh as she watched Danny's face fall and at the seriousness of Mac's and she gave a mirthless smile as Danny put words to the thoughts going through her head.

"Well, that put a dampener on thin's."

Danny flopped onto his back as he spoke, taking most of the sheet cover with him which left Mac with just enough to half cover his hip and Mac's hand had quickly darted out to grab the sheet and hold it in place to avoid making Mia uncomfortable. Hermione was still undecided if she was grateful for his actions or not as she found herself staring at his hand holding the thin fabric against the bare skin of his hip. Mac noticed the direction of her gaze and twitched his fingers, giving her a knowing smile when her eyes shot up to meet his and her blush deepened once more but she somehow found the courage not to look away.

"We're supposed to be trying to talk more openly, and listen to each other." Mac reminded him softly.

"I know that." At the sound of his audible pout Hermione leaned over slightly to give him a peck on the cheek. "Youse don't think I'm attractive?" He continued to ask her in the same voice.

"He's kidding Danny, you're both handsome men and you know it. According to Stella most of the people in the lab fancy the socks off one or both of you. And I've always found intelligence to be attractive." She told him with a smile as he turned on to his side once more and put his arm across her waist pulling her into his body.

As she looked up at Mac she saw the same trace of doubt within his hazel eyes and she brought her hand up to lightly stroke his face before placing it on his neck to bring him down to her so she could kiss him. She tried to put all her reassurance and the desire she felt into her kiss and her heart soared when she felt the same from Mac. The kiss turned heated and Mac swallowed Mia's moan as he devoured her mouth enjoying her responsiveness as she arched up into the light touch of his hand, seeking more contact. The kiss was unexpectedly broken as Mia gave a sharp gasp and looked at the man laying on her other side with wide shocked eyes, even as an embarrassed blush not only rose to her cheeks but spread down her throat and neck as well.

"What?" Danny remarked innocently. "Youse two are _**hot**_ when you kiss!"

Mac didn't stop his laugh as he realised what she might have felt that caused Mia to gasp.

xxxx

The two men had finally relented in allowing the embarrassed woman between them to get up and the three were sitting at the table having breakfast when Mac brought up the subject of their relationship.

"You once asked how we intended our relationship to appear to the outside world. Do you have any thoughts on what you would prefer?"

Hermione looked at him over the slice of toast she held just in front of her, her mouth frozen open mid-bite.

"What, didn't expect to have ya own question thrown back at ya?" Danny asked with a smirk when her silence stretched on for almost a minute.

She shot him a quick glare before turning her attention back to Mac, putting down her untouched toast.

"I know that I don't want a situation where one of you has to feel left out, but I also know that that's not always going to be practical, or possible." Hermione answered honestly. "Beyond that, I guess it's down to how much you want your work lives to interact with your personal lives."

"As a team, we are all quite close and they know about Danny and I. How do you feel about meeting them, officially? Not as someone we're waiting for, but as -" Mac trailed off as he tried to decide how to describe her. "Girlfriend sounds too immature, and doesn't suit you. Partner is used for couples." He explained the lack of a suitable classification.

"I like the magical description. Bonded." Danny suggested as he took a sip of his coffee.

"That works for my friends, but I don't think it will translate well to the Muggle world Danny." Hermione responded gently as she shook her head.

"But he's right. We're your Bonded. We _choose_ to be bound to you, we just have to work on you wanting to bind yourself to us." Mac informed her as he began clearing the finished plates from the table and bent to kiss the speechless woman before depositing them in the kitchen.

However any further discussion on the matter was halted for the moment when a white mist appeared from one of the walls.

"_Trouble headed your way."_ They heard George's voice say before the half-formed mist disappeared again.

"What was that?" Mac queried as Hermione held out her hand and her new wand flew to her from the bedroom.

"That used to be a jackal." She answered sadly, before realising they didn't know about the _potronus_ let alone be able to recognise an individual's animal. "It's called a _potronus_ charm and it's used as a defence against Dementors, but the Order also used them for secure communications - an owl can be captured or killed on its flight, but the _potronus_ only appears once it reaches the intended recipient." She explained, already heading towards the front door.

Mac and Danny had each moved to follow her, picking up their guns on the way having already got them out of the lock-box for work and leaving them with their shields on the worktop. Hermione's hand was already turning the handle when there was a knock on the door. From their position the two men were able to see a sheepish looking Harry as the door opened and as it moved wider they were able to see a tall Native American man his long black hair tied back at his neck. He stood at around six foot three or four in a dark grey pinstripe suit and had an unmistakeable air of authority about him. Behind the two of them stood one of the aurors they had seen the night Mia had been attacked and who had come to collect the Weasley woman a few days ago.

"Harry. Chief Blackwater. Officer Carmichael." Hermione greeted them as she moved back to allow them into the apartment.

As the three visitors entered Danny and Mac were able to see that Harry wore a blue NYPD uniform, the insignia on his collar placing him with 9th Precinct in the East Village, and the two were reminded that he had started his new job the day before. However, if this Blackwater was the equivalent to Sinclair as Flack had said then there had to be some other reason for his presence in their home so early in the morning than just a new recruit. And George had warned of trouble.

"Dachali Blackwater, Chief Auror for the Five Boroughs and Simon Carmichael of the Manhattan Aurors, this is Detective Danny Messer and Detective Mac Taylor both of the New York Crime Lab." Harry introduced the four men as Hermione stared at him, silently questioning him about their presence.

As the men acknowledged each other the two younger adults became lost in their own private exchanges, apparently sharing why the two were there - something that did not surprise Mia but saddened her nonetheless and caused her to look both nervously and suspiciously at Blackwater, to which Harry apparently had no reply.

"Perhaps you could tell us what Harry is now telling Hermione." Mac suggested as the imposing Head Auror watched the interaction between the witch and wizard.

"I do not see their lips move." Blackwater responded instead of answering as he continued to watch the two still by the door just as Hermione turned to look at him with that conflicting glance.

"They don't need to." Danny informed him as he moved into the man's line of vision, drawing his attention. "They do this regularly. Wanna tell us what's goin' on?"

"They're here about Mrs Weasley." Hermione answered as she and Harry walked towards them and she indicated they should take seats in the lounge.

"They finally found her in Rikers?" Danny joked, his smile fading as Mia continued to look both worried and suspicious.

"Our records indicate that Molly Weasley participated in the War with the Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort." Blackwater began, never taking his eyes from Hermione as he spoke. "We have reports that she participated in at least one Battle, killing at least one opponent with authorised use of the Killing Curse." Though not phrased as a question he waited for Hermione to answer.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Yet scans of the woman we can positively identify as Molly Weasley in our detention cell reveal her to be a squib."

xxxx


	57. Chapter 57

My weekends and completely getting away from me lately, and all I can say is "I'm sorry". I know this is short, but unexpected guests this week didn't leave me much time for writing. Check back next week when (hopefully) I've added to this chapter.

As always, sincere and heart-felt thanx to everyone reading this and all the encouragement you send me :)

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

"How do you explain the lack of magic in Molly Weasley, Miss Granger?" Chief Blackwater asked, his dark eyes focused entirely on Hermione as she sat between the two Muggle detectives.

"She should have left Mione alone." Harry answered before she could. Hermione shot him a glare that told him 'not helping' while Blackwater kept his eyes on her.

"But Harry's right, in a way. She should have stopped trying to break through my wards."

"Your wards stripped her magic?" Carmichael asked incredulously.

"The last one, yes. None of my wards would have caused the explosion we saw when I released her. That was backlash from her magic." Hermione began her explanation. "The final ward is supposed to warn the attacker to stop or live with the consequences, actually it's supposed to give two warning. Losing their magic, is the consequence."

"You created this spell?" Blackwater asked in measured tone, his eyes unreadable.

"No." Hermione told him with a snort. "Voldemort was using old magic against us, so I researched ancient magic. A ... text ... I found gave instructions for a protection spell Merlin had created to protect Excalibur. I added it to our wards as a sort of last-ditch protection. Given who was after us at the time, I think its use was justified. When I set the wards here, I put it up as habit. Of course, we've never actually tested it until now. I was never sure I'd produced the spell correctly."

"You just read a spell and reproduced it perfectly." Carmichael queried with a touch of disbelief and awe.

Harry gave a humourless chuckle at the question.

"Trust me, the shock would be if she couldn't." He informed the wizards.

"I have to practice just as much as anyone else, Harry." Hermione argued.

"Yeah, for some Defence spells, sure. But Charms, and Protection spells, those have always come quickly to you. That's why you were doing NEWT level spells before our OWLs, because you kept practicing and then having to find more complicated spells to do when you'd learnt those." Harry argued back, sounding as if that should have been obvious.

"Is this spell reversible?" Blackwater asked.

"I don't know. The text didn't mention having a counter-spell, or being time limited, so I expect it was meant to be permanent - but then it was created over a thousand years ago, so current knowledge may be able to reverse it." Hermione speculated.

"And where is this text now?" The Tribal Shaman asked gravely.

"Destroyed." Harry answered immediately. "It was hit with a blasting curse and blown to smithereens, along with everything else in my bag at the time."

"Unfortunate." Was all Blackwater said, his tone indicating his disbelief as he fixed Harry with a narrow stare.

"Especially as I hadn't finished reading it." Hermione groused, going along with her friend's story.

"I said I was sorry." Harry replied looking extremely contrite.

"Is there a problem?" Mac interjected with a stern voice.

For the first time the Head Auror's eyes left Hermione to look at the Lead Detective and there was a moment of silence as the imposing man seemed to decide whether to answer him. In the end he didn't get the chance.

"The problem is that this has never happened before, it's magic that is unheard of." Hermione explained. "While it's not actually Dark Magic - being a protection spell and carrying built-in warning of such - if someone were able to study the spell and had sufficient knowledge they might be able to alter it, removing the protective elements and turning it into a weapon. Voldemort, if he'd been given the time, was one wizard with enough knowledge of the Dark Arts to do so. Which is why even I was grateful when it was destroyed when we were captured - better to have such knowledge destroyed than used in such a way."

"My problem is that I have a witch so stripped of her magic, and two people with the knowledge of how to do this to anyone else they may wish." Blackwater then finished.

"Then break in to this apartment." Mac suggested.

"What?" Carmichael exclaimed.

"Youse don't trust what Mia says about the wards, then test them. Verify ya results." Danny explained. "We have to do it every day in the Lab, every piece of evidence is verified before it's trusted. Ya need to know that it _is_ a protective thin', so try breakin' in here for yourself."

Blackwater turned his head slightly towards his Senior Auror and gave a single nod of his head. With a pop Carmichael disapparated to carry out their suggestion.

"Oh dear." Hermione muttered.

"Is there something you haven't told me?" The Tribal Elder immediately asked.

"No. But I did say that Merlin's is the last in my wards. He's going to have to get through my other spells first, and I'm not entirely certain at what point the warnings are issued." Hermione reminded them.

"And the slugs are first." Harry groaned as he suddenly remembered this himself. "Um, Mione you did, eventually, work on a counter-spell for your boils, right?" He asked his friend - he didn't find her gasp to be encouraging.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey can tell us how she got rid of Marietta Edgecombe's?"

"You were a little distracted in Sixth Year, weren't you?" Harry asked. "You apparently missed the fact that Marietta was still going around with her face covered until the Christmas holidays. Pomfrey told me your jinx was particularly resistant to counter-curses and they had to wait for it to eventually reverse itself."

"Oh dear." Hermione repeated as she worriedly bit her lip and looked to the door. "Maybe the first warning comes before that?" She hoped.

"So, Mrs Weasley's face will return to normal in -" Blackwater prompted.

"A few more months." Harry confirmed. "Unless Madam Pomfrey managed to find a counter-curse after that. This is why I stay on her good side." He finished, indicating his friend as Hermione stood and made her way to the door out of sight, waiting for the unfortunate auror to finish testing her wards.

They didn't have to wait long before there was a furious knock on the door and Mia quickly opened the door and stepped back allowing the man to enter, closing the door just as he doubled over and spewed a batch of slugs. Mia quickly waved her wand above the man in an intricate series of motions and reversed her spell before the next batch came forth. Simon Carmichael straightened and looked at the small woman in front of him with respect - and a touch of fear.

"He's wrong. You are a _very_ scary woman." He said so only she could hear, recalling how Harry had described her after her initial talk with Chief Blackwater at Headquarters. "Sure you don't want to join the Division?"

The two made their way back to the others and Carmichael reported that Hermione was right about the wards, that he had been given a warning - in a male voice he didn't recognise - that he should desist his attempts or suffer great consequences after breaking her first spell. Or rather, he thought he'd broken it but apparently he was hit with it anyway once he stopped trying to break in. Carmichael then admitted that he stopped after the first warning and therefore couldn't verify when the second warning occurred. Hermione was more interested in the voice he heard.

"You heard a male voice?" She asked him. "Not my voice?"

"Male, and no-one here's." Simon confirmed.

"Mione, focus." Harry interrupted.

"But -"

"Later."

"He heard -"

"Not the point." Harry told her firmly, stopping any further argument for the time being.

"What they mean is, do you accept that the Weasley woman had sufficient chance to stop her actions and simply knock to gain entrance to this apartment, in which case her current situation is one of her own doing." Mac addressed the Head Auror while trying to smother his smile at the sibling's argument.

There was silence as Blackwater considered everything he'd been told, looking from his Senior Auror to Hermione to Harry and back again.

"And the text for the spell has been destroyed." He said eventually.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"And you two are the only ones with knowledge of the spell." The Shaman continued thinking aloud in his measured baritone.

"As far as we know, yes."

"Very well then, I believe it has been sufficiently determined that your wards are used as protective measures only, and that the consequences are for any attacker to bear. However, it may not be possible to contain the knowledge of what has happened to Mrs Weasely. You may yet receive some backlash for that."

"Nothing we haven't been through before, believe me." Harry informed him.

"On the subject of the prisoner, I have been informed that Mrs Weasley has requested to see you Miss Granger, and you Officer Potter. Separately." Blackwater's voice took on a grave note at having to repeat this request.

"Oh hell no." Danny immediately exclaimed only to be on the receiving end of a glare from Mia. "Of course, that's your decision."

"Yes it is." Mia told him as Harry tried to hide his laughter behind a cough. "But Danny is right," she said as she turned her attention back to Chief Blackwater, "I have no intention of ever being in the same room as that woman again, and she has nothing to say that I want to hear. What she has done is unconscionable, and no excuse she can give could ever earn her forgiveness."

"Likewise." Was all Harry would say in response.

"As you wish. On a separate matter, have you thought any further on my offer Miss Granger?"

"Um, it's a generous offer but being an Auror was always Harry's wish not mine. I respectfully decline, but thank you."

"Then perhaps you would consider a different proposal? Given what I witnessed in your memories, and the kind of knowledge and experience you both hold would you and Officer Potter consider giving a series of demonstrations at the Academy?"

"Demonstrations? What kind?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Duelling, protective spellwork and other Defence Arts."

Harry and Hermione shared a look gauging each other's response, the former looking quite uncomfortable at the suggestion, and the probable recognition that would go with it, while Hermione knew that he would be just as good a teacher to the American aurors as he was the students in the DA.

"We'll have to think about it sir." She informed him politely, already thinking of various arguments she could use to persuade Harry.

"Please do." The Head Auror replied as he gave a single nod of his head.

The Chief gave a respectful bow to Hermione and the two detectives before signalling to the two aurors that it was time to leave. Harry gave his friend a quick hug before following after Blackwater as Carmichael gave a respectful bow himself, allowing the other two to move out of sight in the hallway before addressing the witch in front of him.

"You know, a demonstration could be quite beneficial. Though I'd prefer not to be the guinea pig next time." He quietly told her with a self-mocking smile and making Mac and Danny chuckle at his expense.

xxxx


	58. Chapter 58

Okay, this may seem to have an abrupt ending, but I decided to change what I have written into to chapters (mostly so I can do the second part - now the next chapter - justice).

For anyone who wants a warning - as Stitch is fond of saying **"I'm fluffy!"** (Think of it as the calm before the storm) Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Hermione spent the rest of her day in her potions lab, having remembered she still needed to replace her Dreamless Sleep potion, while the two men left for their own Lab. Their day was filled with the usual combination of ruthlessness and despair at the human condition with murderers, rapists and child molesters. Despite that however, both Danny and Mac now worked with a sense that the darkness of their job was no longer absolute, able to look at the world, the crimes and the criminals they dealt with as if with a ray of lightness against the dark. While the rest of the Lab had seen hints previously of this shared new attitude, on that day they seemed to work with a new determination, a new sense of purpose which was transferred to their team-mates along with the sense that there was now a way through all the darkness around them without falling into it. While Danny comforted the boy who'd been witness to his father's murder Mac dealt with the man that had killed his wife for trying to stop him from molesting their daughter.

Even the detectives they worked with noticed the change and seemed to be just as influenced by this new mind-set. Detective Angell was the one to uncover the critical evidence dispelling the father's story of his wife's death being an accident when she found proof of the molestation, while Flack had tracked down and spoken with a possible second witness that had led to discovering the identity of the father's killer. The gruelling toll of the cases on the individual psyches was only relieved by the fact that both cases had managed to get quick results, which those observing silently thought was due to the fresh energy and spirit that radiated from the two men infecting almost everyone around them.

It was getting towards the end of the day when Stella and Danny received news that the suspect in the father's murder had been apprehended and they made their way to the station to find Harry standing guard over their suspect while Don spoke to another uniformed cop just to the side. Stella didn't recognise the officer but Danny did and after returning Harry's smile of greeting with a nod of his own the male CSI made his way directly over to the two talking men while Stella stayed with Harry.

"Hey. So we have you to thank for getting our suspect." She said in greeting as the two of them moved slightly away from the man in handcuffs.

"Caught him leaving a pawn shop. I gave chase while Saunders went in to find what he was selling and discovered your victim's watch." Harry informed her.

"I thought you were going to be partnered with Don?" She asked the newest recruit softly so as not to be overheard.

"Yeah, so did we, but when I met Don at Headquarters yesterday I got told I was being partnered with Saunders." Harry told her and there was something in his tone as he said the other officer's name.

"Is something else wrong?" She asked.

"Else? No."

"You've barely worked two days together, how bad can he be?" Stella wondered and watched as the young man's face darkened.

"I'm sure he's quite good at his job, but if I have to listen to one more comment about her backside or speculation about her legs then I _am_ going to kill him." Harry told her with a growl.

'_Well, that explains Harry's bad mood_' Stella thought. Given how protective he was of his adopted sister he wouldn't appreciate such things being said about her, and the fact that he'd so far let them go without consequence would make the younger woman proud of him. Stella hid her smile at the young man's caring nature, and thought his partner didn't know how lucky he was that Harry hadn't killed him yet given how he typically reacted to anyone threatening his sister. But that did bring up another question.

"How does he know Hermione?" She asked.

"Oh he was playing in the match before Thanksgiving and Mione patched him up when he got hurt. He's fancied her ever since."

"Well I'm sure Mia will be proud of the restraint you're showing." Stella assured him as she allowed her smile to shine through.

"Don't worry, he's not worth the lecture for ending up in jail. Besides, if she finds out what he's been saying she'll do far worse than just killing him." The smile Harry gave at this could only be described as 'evil' as he thought of the many ways his friend could hurt Saunders and Stella laughed at the expression the thoughts brought to his face.

"Er, does Danny know he 'fancies' Mia?" The question suddenly occurred to Stella as she looked towards the interrogation room where the three men were still in the midst of their discussion.

"Yep, from the look on their faces neither he nor Mac liked the look Saunders gave her, but Mione just shrugged off his attentions as being our imaginations." Harry belatedly realised where Stella was going with her question and gave a shrug himself. "If Saunders is stupid enough to say something in front of her future husband then he deserves whatever Messer does to him."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't look good for a detective to be seen punching out a fellow officer." Stella pointed out.

"Now you sound like Mione."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Stella countered with a smile.

"Fine I'll try and get him out of here before he says anything. Unless it would look any better for another uniformed officer to hit him?" He asked with a sly grin.

Stella laughed as she shook her head in answer, just as Danny and the man she now knew as Officer Saunders walked over to them and Danny took custody of the suspect, leading him back over to Flack and into the interrogation room, while Saunders simply snapped at Harry as he passed, ignoring the detective beside the younger man.

"Let's go Potter."

xxxx

The team ended up all working a double but managed to clear the two homicides so it was a tired but pleased Danny and Mac that Hermione greeted as they walked into the apartment that night. Earlier, Mac had made a surprise announcement at the end of shift when everyone had been gathered and discussing going to a bar for drinks telling all of them - Adam, Sid, Flack and Angell included - that they'd done exceptional work that day with their cases and that he was proud of them all. The reaction to those words had been remarkable to watch as Stella, Sid and Don had each smiled at him at the acknowledgement, while Sheldon and Lindsey stood a little straighter - and taller - and Adam and Angell beamed from the unsolicited praise.

While Mac and Danny had declined joining the others, the younger man shared in the sudden boost of confidence as his colleagues at the reinforcement of their collective skill. He was still in a slight state of shock when Mac caught him off guard again when he pulled Danny into a fierce kiss as soon as the door was closed, pulling away eventually when he heard the low moan from Mia as he occupied Danny's mouth. As he turned Mac pulled Hermione into a similar kiss only giving way when he felt Danny's breath on his cheek and the younger man instantly captured the newly released lips of the woman they loved. When Hermione was finally able to catch her breath, she was a breath-taking sight to both men with kiss-swollen lips, her chocolate eyes darkened to a richer colour and glazed with desire.

"Hi."

Two voices said in low husks, as Hermione once again cursed her body for reacting so easily (and so forcefully) to the simple sound of their voices as she felt her insides melt under the fire their kisses had ignited. It took her a moment to slow her heart and catch enough breath to talk in order to tell them that dinner was ready and waiting for them as she knew neither had eaten properly at lunch as both had been too busy and the two men obediently joined her at the table for their meal.

The three ate their meal leisurely as they talked about their day, Mac and Danny explaining their cases to Hermione without having to be prompted anymore, and they remained at the table long after the food was gone, engrossed in conversation. That was, until Mac gave a large - and loud - yawn and the other two realised they were getting tired as well so Mac went to run Mia's bath as she and Danny finished their conversation about the importance of blood evidence in shootings. Mere minutes after Hermione slipped into her bath Mac and Danny entered and took their seats, resuming the conversations, and she found that just as she'd said the night before, she was no longer surprised by their presence, or (more importantly) felt self-conscious as she massaged the potioned water into the wounds she could reach.

"Harry's not happy." Danny said at one point, quickly catching Mia's attention and instantly feeling the worry emanate from her making him regret his choice of words.

"What's happened? Is he alright?" She asked.

"He's fine." Danny assured her quickly. "Just turns out he wasn't partnered with Flack like we expected. He got Saunders instead." Like Harry that afternoon there was a touch of disgust in Danny's voice as he said this.

"Who's Saunders?" Hermione queried in confusion - the only wizard they'd really dealt with since arriving in New York was Don and she couldn't think of anyone else she or Harry had met that he would so dislike working with.

Mac and Danny shared a look at her question and Mac smiled as Danny answered.

"Saunders. The guy ya patched up after Flack at the match we went to last week."

"Oh him. Why doesn't Harry want to be partnered with him?"

"The same reason we didn't like him at the game." Mac answered this time, though Mia still looked confused.

"Because he let the Quaffle explode near him?" She innocently questioned and Danny laughed as Mac leant towards her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before answering.

"Because he likes you. And you're _ours_."

Danny's laughter echoed around the room once more as Hermione's blush spread down her neck at Mac's possessive outburst.

xxxx

Sleep came easily even without the curse dragging the two men into slumber with Hermione, and when tonight when her memory had finished, their dreams took on a more pleasing aspect as each sleeper imagined their future. Even Hermione, so unaccustomed to doing so by now, was swept away in a fantasy of a pain free and happy existence with the two men that held her tightly in their arms as the three slept. More unusually, she dreamt of being loved by them, their hands moving across her body just as they had before sleep had claimed them, but in her dream those hands moved across her bare skin tracing her mutilated flesh with delicate but adoring caresses. For the first time in months her dream-self didn't appear as she used to be but was as flawed as she now was, yet her lovers' touch was as warm and passionate as anyone could hope to feel.

Her dreamed sensations followed her into consciousness, helped by the fact that Mac was rubbing circles on her back - through her pyjama top - as he laid kisses on her neck moving up to her cheek and then down again to run along her shoulder. She became aware of Danny's hand moving lightly up her side in an almost tickling manner before running along her arm. It was a delicious feeling to wake up to and a kittenish purr escaped unbidden as she stretched between the two, waking lazily. As she moved, the hand on her back went to her hip tightening its hold and preventing her from moving far as she faintly heard a low moan from Mac, while the hand on her arm moved to her chin and lifted her face to meet Danny's lips as he kissed her good morning.

"Urgh, gotta go ta work." Danny grumbled reluctantly when they parted.

Hermione then felt Mac move away enough to allow her onto her back and as she did he leant across her and shared his own morning kiss with the younger man.

"Yes _you_ do." Mac said with a devious grin just before he shifted onto his back, taking Mia with him so that she ended up lying on top of him with a squeal of surprise that was cut off as he hungrily tasted her.

They were vaguely aware of the groan from Danny as he made to get out of bed, though whether this was at having to get up or at the passionate kiss he was witness to was anyone's guess. The kiss became more heated and as Mia's arousal grew it fed his own so that Danny found it to be an uncomfortable walk to the bathroom, but said nothing as he enjoyed the feeling of Mia's revelling in having another person's hands roaming her body without revulsion or fear. A distant part of Hermione mind told her that she was getting better at being kissed breathless as they seemed to be lasting longer, but as soon as this thought occurred her lungs began screaming for air and she reluctantly parted from Mac's masterful lips panting for air.

Mac gave a very male smirk at seeing her breathless, but also for the fact that she was getting more comfortable to their touch not seeming to mind that his fingers were tracing the burn on her arm and getting close to the edge of her sleeve.

"You don't have to go to work today?" Hermione asked as soon as she found enough breath to do so.

"No, Monday was my day off, so Stella is working today for me." He explained to her as he brushed a few strands of hair that had come loose from her braid away from her face.

Hermione gave him a wide smile and her eyes sparkled as he smiled back at her. She bent her head to kiss him again, taking advantage of her position putting them at equal height to dominate the kiss and enjoying the feel of the solid body beneath hers and the way muscles twitched beneath her finger tips. She became distracted from her explorations however when the hand that had been trailing up her side moved to just beneath her breast making her shiver as the touch became firmer. Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp as Mac flicked his thumb back and forth and it felt as if he were sending electric shocks straight from her breast to her core.

"Y_a killin' me in here._"

Danny's voice was just audible from inside the bathroom - along with the sound of running water - and Hermione suddenly became aware of his frustration as he suffered a cold shower getting ready for work. She shook slightly as Mac's chest vibrated with his wholehearted laugh which only increased as Mia blushed at having caused Danny's frustration as he felt her reactions to what Mac had been doing. Hermione made to move off of Mac and get up but he prevented any movement by tightening his hold on her and shaking his head though the smile remained on his face.

"Stay. We can behave." Mac said in that low husk that sent sparks of electricity through her nerves and that together with the gleam in his eyes had Hermione doubting his words but felt she no inclination to move as she became lost in those darkening hazel eyes.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Hermione asked in the hopes of starting a safe conversation only to gasp once more as his hands settled on her buttocks and squeezed gently. "That's _not_ behaving."

Mac laughed and held his hands still, though he kept them firmly on the soft globes of her bottom.

"Hmm, I hadn't planned anything, but staying in bed sounds good right now."

There was a teasing note to his voice as his lips curved back into a smile that had Hermione biting her lip as she fought - unsuccessfully - to keep the blush from her face as her mind conjured a series of images of what he might mean with those words.

The bathroom door suddenly opened and Danny walked out partially dressed in his trousers and under vest. With two long strides he was beside the bed and had lifted Mia into his arms bridal style before either of the bed's occupants knew what was happening, so fast in fact that no sound could leave Hermione's lips as the breath caught in her throat.

"Time for breakfast." Danny almost sing-songed as he carried her through into the kitchen and Mac was able to hear Mia's soft laughter as he got out of bed himself to follow them.

xxxx


	59. Chapter 59

Okay, don't anyone die of shock but yes I am actually managing to post on a Sunday! It really helps when it's a chapter that's already mapped out in my head. :p

Thank you once again, forever and allways, to all of you reading this annoying little plot-bunny that turned itself into an elaborate saga! Grateful thank yous for all the alerts and favourites I've been added to, and especially for the many comments and reviews that have been sent to help this story along. ~Kitty

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**WARNING - child abuse ahead **(and slight Dumbledore bashing)

Danny had eventually (and reluctantly) left for work and Hermione had taken advantage of his drawn out goodbye with Mac to go get dressed for the day. She was currently going through the book cases in her lab, making sure that there wasn't some important piece of knowledge that she had overlooked within them. Mac stood in the doorway, unnoticed, as she lightly ran her finger along the spine of one book to the next, her lips silently mouthing her thoughts. Occasionally Hermione would pull a book from its place only to flip though it nodding her head in some silent confirmation of her thoughts.

Mac silently made his way up behind her, one arm snaking round her waist as the other reached up to take the current book from her hands and turning it to see the title for himself _(Asiatic Anti-Venoms_), and as he pressed up against her slender back he was able to feel her sharp intake of breath as he made his presence known.

"These are certainly well read." He commented softly into her ear. "Wouldn't it be easier to move the book case out into the lounge with the rest of them? It would give you more room in here."

Hermione partly turned in his arms to look at him, still surprised by his sudden appearance behind her, her hand still out stretched and itching to take back her precious book. Mac almost thought the look on her face was adorable, but that wasn't the right description. Her eyes were wide with her surprise allowing him to see the lighter specks within her brown orbs making them appear like they were made of liquid caramel. Mia's supple lips were invitingly open in a soft 'o' and Mac ached to just capture those lips once more and take her back to their bed, but he forced himself to remain still taking a deep breath to calm his reaction. They were supposed to be using more communication, not furthering their physical relationship - which they had agreed to follow her lead in and let her decide when they would become intimate. But then as he'd told her, that didn't mean he or Danny couldn't try a little persuasion now and then, something she wasn't particularly adverse to if her reactions were anything to go by.

Mac looked around the potions lab in an effort to distract himself from the path his thoughts were taking him on.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been inside your lair."

"It's not a lair, it's a lab. And I haven't been trying to keep you out." Hermione said, her voice edged with worry that he might believe that.

"I know." Mac reassured her with a tender kiss to her head. "Are you making potions today?"

"No, I replaced my sleep potion yesterday and all the other are up to date." She told him.

"Pity." Mac answered, earning him a quizzical look and he smiled softly at her as he explained. "Danny said you were quite remarkable to watch when you were working the other day." He waited for the inevitable blush to cross her cheeks before changing the subject and letting her off the proverbial hook. "Where you looking for something in particular?"

"Not really, just checking I haven't missed something in here." Hermione replied, pleased that her voice sounded clear and steady.

"So, you're procrastinating then."

"Why would you say that?" Mia asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"Stella told me I should tell you to stop procrastinating and deal with the elephant in the room. Couldn't get her to tell me what the elephant was, but I'm pretty sure I haven't seen an actual one in the apartment lately." Mac paused a moment before hazarding a guess, a question he'd been wanting to ask for the last couple of days but hadn't found an opportunity to do so. "Does this have anything to do with the new stack of books near the dining table?"

Mac knew he'd guessed right when Hermione sighed as she looked away. Making a quick decision he took her hand and led her out to the lounge and sat on one of the sofas, pulling her into his lap as he did. He gently stoked her back as he let her gather her thoughts, making sure to keep his touch light as his hand passed over the injuries so he didn't cause her any pain to go along with her current discomfort. He waited silently for several moments, pleased that she didn't seem to notice his movements across her back though he wasn't sure if this was an indication of her growing ease or of being so distracted by her thoughts.

"You remember when we went to the bank on Friday?" She said eventually as she turned her face to look at him.

"Danny told us something in there had upset you." Mac offered.

"It was more ... unexpected." Hermione began slowly. "There was an inheritance in my vault that I didn't even know about - wouldn't have even expected in all honesty. That was what made it so surprising. Our Potions Professer, Severus Snape, bequeathed me the books and a few other magical items in his will."

"It's not unusual for a teacher to remember a student in his will." Mac commented quietly when she trailed off into silence once more, surprised at the rueful chuckle she gave at his words.

"Severus Snape took great joy in terrorising his students, all of them. Unless you were a Slytherin. He took particular pleasure in deducting points from Gryffindor for any little thing he could think of, but as I tended to get my answers - and my potions - right he couldn't take points from me for the usual things so he took to calling me the 'insufferable know-it-all'. So yes, it was a shock to be left something in his will." She spoke calmly and matter-of-factly as she talked of the derision she'd received. "His letter said that the books may prove useful in my research, and the words seemed sincere so I don't think he's booby trapped any of them. But it's the memories that worry me." Hermione admitted.

"The memories? Of your time as a student?" Mac wondered what she meant.

"No. I mean he left me a collection of memories, along with his pensieve to watch them in."

"You can watch someone else's memories?" Mac was genuinely staggered to hear that, though he really shouldn't have been given everything else he'd learnt over the last month.

"It a relatively easy spell to pull a memory out of someone's mind, you just need a means of watching it. What bothers me is that I can't think of a single thing that Professor Snape would choose to share with me in such a way. I know he gave a memory of Lily to Harry before he died, but that was different."

"Is it dangerous?" Mac's concern was easily heard in his voice and Mia smiled as she gave him a swift kiss before replying.

"No. It's easy enough to leave the pensieve, or to be pulled out if someone needs your attention. I just can't think of what they might be."

"And that's what bothers you most, isn't it. You can't _not_ know something." There was no teasing in his voice but the smile Mac gave her suggested there should be. "Maybe you would feel better if someone else were around while you watch. I'd prefer you not be alone, and neither of us have anything else planned." He went on to suggest.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly as she gently placed another chaste kiss to his lips and silently summoned the pensieve and memories from her lab and rose from his lap to begin setting them up on the table.

xxxx

The mist cleared as Hermione found herself landing on solid ground and looked around. She knew this place, it was Privet Drive. When had Snape been to Privet Drive? Were these even Snape's memories? Her internal musings were interrupted as she saw a little old lady walk out of her house just down the road followed by a couple of cats and the woman seemed to be talking to herself. As she passed, Hermione was able to see that she held her left arm slightly behind her but a close inspection showed that her hand suddenly disappeared just below the wrist, but not as a stub. An invisibility cloak?

"You know you're not supposed to be here, no-one is. What happens if someone else gets this idea, huh? What then? You're risking the boy's life." The woman was saying as she made her way to number 4 and Hermione followed on instinct.

"Just shut up and get me inside that house."

Hermione gave a start at the unmistakable disembodied voice of Severus Snape, confirming these were at least his own memories, but she wondered why he wanted to see Harry, and when this had happened. She almost missed the soft knock the old woman gave on the door of number 4 but couldn't miss the huge form of Vernon Dursley as the door opened and he glared at the woman.

"Good evening Mrs Figg. Can I help you with something?" The awful man asked in a sychophantic voice, giving a smile to match.

"Oh Mr Dursely, I'm afraid one of my cats has got up in your tree and it can't get back down." Mrs Figg said in a meek voice and pointed to the tree in the front garden.

Hermione turned to look as well and sure enough the cat that had followed its mistress up the street was now half way up the tree mewling as if stuck there. It had the desired effect of getting the big man out of the door way and years of dealing with an invisible Harry allowed Hermione to know the instant when Snape walked into the house as Mrs Figg and Mr Dursley were outside. The house looked no different to the only other time she'd been inside which didn't help her fix a date to the memory, though she was given a clue when she and Snape heard a high pitched whine coming from the kitchen.

"Muuuuuummmmm. Huuungry."

Hermione followed the sound of the voice into the kitchen and saw a tubby boy sitting on a chair at the table. Well, more precisely, he was sitting on a pile of cushions on the chair and held secure by a belt around his waist. Next to him was a high chair with a small boy who looked to be around 18 months or so old, brilliant green eyes shining out from his face. '_Harry. That makes the other boy Dudley - but I thought they were about the same age._' Hermione knew that present day Dudley was well-fed to say the least, but even as a toddler he looked twice the size of Harry. And indeed there was an already empty plate in front of the boy who was greedily watching his smaller cousin delicately picking at the small amount of food sitting in front of him. Hermione (and the hidden Snape) watched the younger version of Petunia Dursley turn from her washing up and take the plate from Harry to place it in front of her own son.

"There you go Duddeykins, Harry's finished his anyway."

The woman cooed to the boy lovingly but Hermione was paying more attention to Harry who had obviously _not_ finished his food as he silently watched the bigger boy shovel the food into his mouth, Harry's small mouth opening and closing each time a new spoonful was devoured.

"That batty woman and her wretched creatures. They should all be sent away for ruining the neighbourhood."

Vernon had obviously dismissed Mrs Figg and when he joined his wife in the kitchen he was eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Did he do anything Petunia?"

"No Vernon. He seems almost normal. Maybe he won't be like her at all." Petunia answered and the two watchers realised they were talking about Harry and whether he'd inherited Lily's magic.

"Give him time. Nothing good can come from their kind."

At this Hermione could actually feel the hostility pouring off of Snape at the slur on Lily and was reminded that the man had very much been in love with her, risking his life in trying to have her protected only to be killed anyway a short time before this memory.

Dudley had apparently finally had enough to eat and was demanding to be let down, which his father promptly did and carried the boy into the lounge, his mother following behind cooing at him over her husband's shoulder. Leaving Harry alone in the kitchen - still sitting in his high chair - his bright green eyes following his family as they moved out of sight. However, after they had disappeared, though they could still be heard playing in the next room, those green eyes - Lily's eyes - turned to a spot just to the left of where Hermione now stood, fixed seemingly on nothing. Those years of being under the cloak however, told Hermione that he was looking directly at Snape the innocent eyes asking the questions he wasn't, or couldn't, voice.

"Stop looking at me boy."

Snape's voice came out a low growl so as not to alert the others in the house, and Harry blinked as he looked down at the table-top of the high chair. Hermione wished she could touch him, hold him and give him some sort of comfort especially as she knew how he would be treated in the years to come. Instead, she had to make do with knowing that Harry had survived his time with the Dursleys without becoming as bad a person as each of them were. Hermione found herself shocked when she then heard Severus Snape quietly telling the infant Harry about his mother, sharing childhood memories of before they went to school, telling him of the person she had been - warm and caring, fun-loving and sharp-witted.

It seemed he talked for hours, sharing happy and painful memories alike with the boy he would come to hate - outwardly at least. But Harry and Hermione had recently learnt that Severus Snape was far more complicated than anyone believed, loving one woman his entire life and staying faithful to that love until the day he died, and swearing his loyalty (and life) to a manipulative wizard opposed to Voldemort on the betrayal of her death. Hermione was surprised when the white mist began swirling around and the scene changed slightly as a new memory began. She was now in the hallway of the house, which was quiet except for the soft sounds coming from the open cupboard under the stairs and Hermione was instantly filled with a feeling of dread. She knew that Harry had been made to live under the stairs before he got his letter for Hogwarts, but the sounds she could now hear came from a far younger child making Hermione wonder how much time had passed since Snape's first visit.

Sure enough, as she neared the cupboard she could hear the professor's voice telling the boy in the cupboard that his mother would have hexed her sister into the next decade if she'd been able to see how her son was being treated. Hermione had never heard the potions professor speak with such tenderness before, and especially not to the son of James Potter.

She was absolutely stunned speechless when two arms appeared from beneath the cloak and lifted the young Harry out of the cupboard, the toddler appearing completely unafraid of the disembodied arms. The action proved to her that there was no-one in the house with Harry as Snape would never have risked being caught. Though as Hermione moved closer to the two and poked her head inside the cupboard for a quick glance she could understand how even the normally disdainful Severus Snape would show kindness to his rival's son.

Dust fell from the underside of the stairs onto the bare wood-panelled flooring. Well, bare except for the small - maybe one foot by two foot - threadbare blanket that sat rumpled in the middle of the small space. At the back of the cupboard she could see a couple of boxes of tools with screwdrivers, hammers, a hacksaw, chisels and a used (but still sharp) rotary blade all sticking out of the top of the boxes. A cylinder vacuum stood opposite the door in the cupboard with its hose dangling across mid-air where its nozzle had fallen against the wall beside the door - quite possibly hitting Harry as it did. In front of the vacuum and beside the blanket was a saucer of water, presumably for Harry to drink from and the only source of light came from the open door.

But the thing that got to Hermione the most was the smell - though she was also surprised a memory could have a smell. She couldn't tell when the toddler (it was getting very difficult to think of this boy as being her best friend) had soiled himself, but from the smell of the enclosed space it must have been some time ago. Hermione suspected it was this that had affected Snape so much as she heard him saying a spell to remove the dirty nappy and clean the uncomplaining youngster before magically placing a fresh nappy on him.

Hermione's heart broke at the sound of happy gurgling from the green-eyed boy, though whether his laughter was at the use of magic or simply at being clean she couldn't tell. Another spell had the horrid odour removed from the small space just as a car could be heard pulling up outside and the arms hesitantly put the toddler back on the blanket. It was only then that Hermione's mind took note of the boy himself - and the fact that the nappy was all he was wearing. She hadn't seen any clothing loose in the cupboard, and a second look even as the key was heard in the lock confirmed this. Which meant a barely two year old boy had been left alone, in a cupboard full of sharp implements that might have hurt him and only a bowl of water, in an empty house with nothing to wear for who knew how long.

Again, Hermione was able to feel Snape's rising anger and turned to watch as the three Dursley's entered the house carrying many bags of shopping - ten of them at least and from five different shops as far as she could see, leading her to believe they'd been gone at least a couple of hours. Vernon Dursley closed the door behind them and as his wife and son made their way into the lounge he marched up to the (now shut) cupboard and yelled through the door.

"You better have behaved yourself while we were out boy, and not destroyed anything, or I'll take it out of your hide. I've got a new lock for your door to keep you out of trouble from now on."

Hermione had just enough time to see him take out a metal sliding lock from the bag he held and see how it fitted on the _outside_ of the cupboard door before she was surrounded by a spinning blackness as Snape apparated away before doing something regrettable. When they landed it was within the garden of a small non-descript cottage and Snape wasted no time in going up to the door and pounding for attention. She was so surprised when Albus Dumbledore opened the door that she almost missed Snape barging past the Headmaster and only just made her way inside before the door was shut in her face.

Hermione had never been in the Headmasters office at the school but had heard from Harry how it was filled with portraits, astronomical devices, and other devices that whirled and gave out puffs of smoke while being surrounded by shelves upon shelves of books. The descriptions being so different to where she now stood that Hermione thought that the rather plain looking lounge she found herself in could almost belong to someone else. However, she wasn't given much time to think about her surroundings as the younger version of Severus Snape laid into the far less haggard looking version of Dumbledore.

"You can't leave Lily's son with those repulsive Muggles! Do you have any idea how they're treating him? They left him in a cupboard while they went out! Unclothed! Sitting in his own filth with only a bowl of water - as if he were a dog! Lily would _never_ have wanted Petunia to raise her son! Get him out of there old man!"

"Enough Severus. I will do no such thing, Harry is to stay where he is for his own good." Dumbledore halted his former student's tirade.

"His own good? Were you not listening - they're treating him no better than a house-hold pet. I've known house elves that were treated better!"

"Nevertheless, Harry must stay under the protection of his aunt, and away from the notice of the Death Eaters. For that reason you will never visit him again, is that clear?"

"His protection? You don't care what condition he might be in when you need him, just so long as he's alive!"

Hermione had never heard anyone talk to the former Headmaster in such a way, and was frankly astounded that Snape would be so vehemently defending Harry. But it was the callousness that Dumbledore was showing that truly shocked her. She knew, like Harry, that everything the old man had done or said to Harry over the last six years had been to prepare him for his death. The fact that Snape, of all people, had just called him on that just made it worse, that everything had been intentional. Yet nothing could have prepared her for the next words out of Dumbledore's mouth.

"If he's being ill-treated, all the better. It will make him that much more eager to embrace our world and do whatever he needs to do to stay. Just as he will associate the Muggles with spite, he will associate me with kindness as I guide him through what he needs to learn."

Hermione didn't hear anything else as she found herself flying upwards into the mist once more.

xxxx

Mac stood beside Mia, watching her anxiously as she seemed to submerge her face in the swirling silvery 'water' of the pensieve. She had assured him that it wasn't actually water, and that there was no chance of her drowning, but still that knowledge fought with what his eyes were showing him. As Hermione had explained it, she had tipped two of the four memories she'd been given into the stone basin she had called a pensieve (the memories themselves materialising as long silvery strands that really did take on the appearance of water once in the basin) and that by placing her head amongst the strands she would become part of the memory. Within the memory she would be able to walk anywhere within the vicinity of the person the memory belonged to and even look at things or listen to things that would have been out of their view or earshot. Apparently aurors routinely used this as a means of taking statements due to its reliability as a false memory was extremely difficult to produce and therefore easily discovered.

At one point Hermione had gripped the table so tightly her knuckles had turned white and her stance had become rigid as if she were angry. However, a moment ago it looked as if she wanted to collapse in on herself and now her shoulders were shaking as if she were crying and Mac had had enough. He lifted her up out of the swirling strands and turned her round to see her cheeks streaked with salty tracks as tears flowed freely from her eyes. As Hermione realised where she was, and who she was with, she allowed herself to collapse gratefully into Mac's strong arms as her pain, anger and frustration for her friend and brother poured out of her with her tears. Mac said nothing as he held her close, gently stroking his hand through her hair as he let her cry.

Less than a minute after being pulled out of the memories Hermione's mobile began buzzing with the tune Danny had assigned himself and Hermione held her hand out to silently summon the phone, unwilling as she was to leave the comfort of Mac's arms. Mac also recognised the ring and his jealousy flared that even though he was the one with Mia, Danny apparently felt the need to call and offer comfort. As close as they were, Hermione was able to feel it when Mac tensed so very slightly and looked up at him as she caught the phone her eyes silently asking what was wrong. When Mac's only answer was to look at the still ringing mobile she pressed the button to answer, talking before the man on the other end could.

"Danny I'm alright. I was just going through some old memories, that's all. I'm fine and Mac is with me, he'd never let anything happen to me you know that." Hermione felt the man holding her relax again at her assertion even as he bent his head and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"_Cara_ it felt like ya were just hit with a semi full of sadness. An' I know ya ain't alright." Danny argued gently. "Ya wanna tell me what happened?"

"No. I told you, it was just some old memories. I'm alright, and Mac is here with me. I'm sorry you got hit so suddenly with my feelings, but I'll be fine in a while."

"Ya sure?" He still sounded uncertain.

"Don't you trust Mac?" The question obviously caught Danny be surprise as she heard the confusion in his voice when he answered - Danny obviously hadn't thought how the other man might take his checking up on her when he knew she wasn't alone.

"Of course I do."

"Then we'll see you when you get home." Hermione told him as she ended the call.

Mac had been able to hear Danny's side of the conversation and when Hermione had said she didn't want to tell what had happened he resigned himself to not knowing either. These thoughts must have registered on his face, as the next moment Hermione was leading him to the sofa and resuming their previous positions. Any jealousy or doubts Mac had felt at Danny's call disappeared as Mia quietly began telling him of the memories she'd seen, her tears continuing to flow as she described how her best friend, and the gentlest person in the world, had been treated by his supposed 'family' - and how the abuse had been ignored, even encouraged, for what a scheming old man had considered the 'greater good'.

By the time she had finished Mac had renewed his vow that the young man would be welcomed as family to him, and promised himself and Hermione that he would look out for the ill-treated young man as his so-called guardians before had failed to do.

xxxx


	60. Chapter 60

Whew, another week gone, another chapter due! Eternal, heartfelt and sincere thanks for all the comments you have left for me and the new alerts I've been added to - such a nice fuzzy feeling when the emails pop up!

Hope you all enjoy this installment - and the news at the end!

**Chapter Sixty**

On Thursday Hermione invited Harry to join them for dinner as she would be needing his help with her potions that night and she wanted an opportunity to ask how his new job was going. Although as it turned out, she needn't have bothered as Mac had already invited the younger man to join them. Stella surprised her by arriving with Danny while Mac was stuck at the Lab in another discussion with Gerrard, and Harry eventually appeared only five minutes before Mac in the end.

While Danny helped Hermione with the finishing touches for the meal, Mac was asking Harry how his first few days on the job had been as Stella listened, adding her few cents about her own first experiences on the job at various points. As she listened to their conversation Mia was extremely pleased and grateful to the older man for taking an interest in Harry's life, and not for the first time was actually thankful to her mother for making the childhood vow and bringing Danny and Mac into her and Harry's lives. The two men - along with Don - were having a beneficial influence on the younger man who already seemed less prone to his infamous outbursts of temper these days.

Yet Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he wasn't saying, and she decided to confront him about it as they all took their seats at the table. Of course, being them, she didn't actually _say_ anything, just looked at him and waited patiently for him to say what it was. The conversation between the other three gently trailed off as each noticed the silent dispute the siblings were having, the first being Danny who couldn't help grinning at the two.

There was a loud sigh as Harry finally gave in.

"I went to Carmichael to see if he could talk Blackwater into giving me a new partner." Harry said quietly and Stella gently laughed at his side.

"A new partner? But it's only been a few days, why?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"He's still that bad?" Stella asked at the same time.

"He's gotten worse." Harry chose to answer the taller woman. "Now he's constantly bugging me to set him up on a date. I told Carmichael that a few more days and I'm going to seriously hurt the man."

Hermione looked between the others at the table who all seemed to know what was going on, Danny had actually _growled_ when Harry had mentioned the date, yet also seemed to expect her to know as well and she desperately searched her memory for something she'd been told. The trouble was she couldn't think of anything that would make Harry so mad.

"Well, who does he want the date with?" She asked in the end, and got surprised looks from Mac and Danny while Stella just looked at her with compassion.

"You, kiddo." Stella told her as Mac and Danny each took possession of one of her hands.

"Me? But he doesn't even know me." Hermione protested.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone would be interested in you?" Stella responded.

"It's hardly a regular thing." Hermione scoffed causing the two men beside her to protest.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

"There are two right here." Mac reminded her.

But Stella was watching Harry who had fidgeted as Hermione claimed it wasn't common and was now looking very uncomfortable as he stared at the food on his plate.

"Harry?" The tall Greek prompted, catching the attention of the other three as she did. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"No." Harry immediately said as his head shot up and locked eyes with Hermione. "It wasn't my fault." He exclaimed.

"What wasn't your fault?" His best friend asked curiously.

"Krum and McLaggen weren't the only ones that wanted to ask you out on a date, but after the Yule Ball Ron sort of made it known that anyone who did ." His voice trailed off towards the end but the others were still able to make out his hurried words and Danny laughed as Stella tried to hide her own smile. Meanwhile Mac was smart enough to keep his reaction internal, and only allowed a raised eyebrow and slight curve of his lip to be seen.

"What!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, he only said it in the Common Room, but I guess word must have spread." Harry added sheepishly.

"And you just stood there and said nothing?"

At this point Mac thought it best to stop the impending argument before it could really take off and distracted Hermione with a very unexpected question - much to Harry's relief.

"What time do we have to leave on Sunday?"

"Leave? I'm not around on Sunday, I have to go -"

"To Johns Hopkins. Yes, we remember. What time do we have to leave?" Mac repeated gently.

"Johns Hopkins the university?" Stella interjected with surprise - it was quite a way from New York.

"No. The hospital part." Harry told her, grateful for the change in topic, though he could see his 'sister' was itching to get back to the topic beforehand.

"Hospital?" Stella asked concerned. "But I thought you were given a clean bill of health. Relatively speaking that is."

"Oh I was, this is a meeting with one of the Healers there to discuss my research. Madame Pomfrey set it up for me." Hermione explained before turning back to the two men. "But I wasn't expecting you two to want to come. It's just going to be a lot of talk about books and potions - and possibly some charms."

"Ya don't want us there?" Danny asked with a touch of hurt.

"She's turned them barmy." Harry said quietly to Stella who gave a small chuckle - she didn't quite understand the word but thought she caught the gist of it. "Trust me, it's going to be a _lot_ of talk about a _lot_ of _**books**_ and probably most of the potions in existence. Do you two really want to have to sit through _**that**_ _all day_?" Harry said louder to the two men. "No offense Mione." He added quickly.

"We just thought it might be nice to know what youse always workin' on." Danny admitted.

"But you won't be able to get much work done if we keep interrupting to ask questions." Mac reasoned in understanding and as Danny nodded in agreement Hermione thanked each of them with a soft kiss to their cheeks.

"So what time _is_ your flight anyway?" Stella asked as everyone began eating again.

"Actually, he sent me details of an apparition point, so I don't have to fly it'll be much quicker." Hermione answered looking slightly sheepish at the two men as it meant that they wouldn't have been going anyway.

"Is it safe to apparate that far?" Mac suddenly asked, worry edging his voice.

"Don't worry, it's no different apparating to London from Hogsmead. She'll be fine." Harry reassured the two men for her.

Once everyone had eaten they sat for a while in the lounge area talking before Mac suggested calling it a night as they had the early shift in the morning and bidding Harry and Stella goodnight. While Stella got up to leave Harry stayed sitting, looking questioningly at Hermione.

"Actually I need Harry to stay a little longer." She said as she stood. "Night Stella." The two women shared a hug before Stella began making her way to the door - slowly, so she could hear what was going on.

"Why do you need Harry to stay?" Danny asked as he stood up beside her.

"For my potions." Hermione said quietly, not giving any further explanation.

"But -" Danny started to argue, only to be stopped by Mac.

"Danny. We promised it would be her decision." Though Mac was defending her, Hermione could still hear the disappointment in his voice that she still wasn't willing to let them see her, or let them help with her treatments.

"I'm sorry. I just, I need a little more time." Hermione said quietly, not liking that she was hurting them, but still not confident enough within herself - she'd proven that already with her reaction to their touch through her clothes.

"It's alright, we understand." Mac said soothingly as he neared her and placed a gentle loving kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry." Danny said quietly into her ear as he pressed up behind her. "I just don't like not bein' able to help ya. But I'll help by running ya bath instead." Danny turned Mia's face towards him so he too could place a kiss to her lips, though this one more demanding than the last and conveying his frustration - and acceptance.

Harry remained seated throughout making a very close inspection of his fingernails. He readily accepted that Taylor and Messer were good men, and he appreciated hearing that they were allowing her to set the pace of their relationship. However, having never been witness to open displays of affection before - not counting the amorous couples that were encountered in the hallways at school - and having only been on the receiving end of such displays since knowing Hermione herself, Harry was still a little uncomfortable being in the vicinity when either man was kissing her. Hermione was the one person that meant the most to him in all the world. It wasn't that Harry had any romantic feelings for her himself, but he was just now realising that for the last seven years _he_, as in Harry, had been her sole focus - everything she'd done, from research, learning spells or potions, or even breaking the law, it had always been done to help or protect Harry.

And it had been nice. To have someone care about him to that extent.

It wasn't even as if Hermione was paying _less_ attention to him now. It was just that he was having to share her for the first time - and that was ... _not_ ... so nice. It was a sign of Harry's maturity that he'd developed over the past year that his only wish was to see Hermione happy, as well as pain free, and Messer and Taylor seemed to make her happy. But it was still a little uncomfortable to see them kiss - though it wasn't nearly as bad as the display that Ron put on with Lavender in Fifth year.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice Mac and Hermione had returned to their seats until Mac was trying to ask him a question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was only asking if you thought Blackwater would allow your transfer." Mac repeated.

"Don't know. Really hope so though - I'm dreading the lecture I'll get if I get in trouble for killing him." Harry replied with a smirk as he looked at Hermione, the smirk turning to a grin as his friend huffed and Mac laughed.

"It seems George isn't the only one afraid of your lectures." The older man commented.

"Oh you wait till you're on the receiving end and then see how brave you are." Harry warned with his grin still in place.

"Oh, honestly." Was all Mia could say as she rolled her eyes just as Danny came out of the bedroom.

xxxx

Hermione felt strange as she had her bath. For the first time since moving into the apartment she was bathing alone and it felt ... odd. It seemed she'd grown more than just accustomed to their presence as the absence of the two men now felt like a part of her was missing and Hermione found herself wondering why Danny and Mac were staying away. Were they angry with her that she still wanted Harry to treat her back? Or were they just reluctant to join her with Harry in the next room?

The questions churned in her head as she absently rubbed the potioned water into her skin. Maybe she was getting upset for no reason, and the three guys were just lost in conversation. Still, the silence of the bathroom niggled at her and as a result she finished her bath quicker than had become usual. After performing the drying spell and putting on her pyjama bottoms Hermione called out for Harry as she held her top against her chest.

As had become their custom, the two teens shared benign small talk as Harry worked the potions into Hermione's back. However tonight, Harry seemed distracted, even stopping mid-motion at one point.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked softly, a touch of worry in her voice. Harry knew her wounds better than anyone and could very easily see something that Madam Pomfrey had missed.

"What? No. No, nothing's wrong." Harry answered slowly, his hesitancy hardly reassuring but Hermione knew he'd never lie to her - not about this at least.

There was no more conversation and less than a minute later Harry told her he was finished and quickly slipped out the door to let her finish dressing. When Hermione left the bathroom herself she was surprised to see that Harry was still there, standing with Mac and Danny in the bedroom. The two older men were looking at him questioningly while Harry watched his best friend with uncertainty - and a touch of apprehension.

"Harry? You said there was nothing wrong." Hermione questioned, the unease within the room feeling heavy in her stomach.

"There's nothing wrong, honestly. In fact, it's right. I'm just not sure how much you are going to like it though." Harry quickly responded trying to stop any of the three from panicking.

"Why is it right? And why wouldn't Mia like what you have to say?" Mac asked as he and Danny both moved to stand beside the woman in question and lending her their silent support.

"Because her arm looks better."

"What?"

"Mione, I can see the burn and the ... hole ... in your arm, and they look better than they did last week. The hole, it's smaller. I checked. If I move slightly your arm matches the line of the tiles in the bathroom and last week I could actually see the circle of the pattern through the hole she left in your arm. But tonight, I only saw part of the circle. It's not as deep as it was." Harry tried to explain what had so distracted him. "But your back looks exactly the same."

"You think her wounds are healing?" Mac asked for the speechless woman beside him as he felt Danny's arm slip round her waist.

Harry didn't voice his answer but simply nodded as he kept his eyes on Hermione's, seeing her thoughts race in her mind as she realised what he wasn't saying.

"Why wouldn't she want to hear that?" Danny wondered curiously as he watched the two have another of their silent conversations.

"She can reach her arms herself, and I'm guessing you haven't checked you front lately." Harry responded, continuing as Hermione shook her head in the negative. "Which likely means that the wounds that are getting daily treatments are beginning to heal, but her back is only done weekly so those are as bad as ever."

Mac couldn't stop the feeling of elation that rose within him as he too realised what Harry wasn't saying and he fought to keep his feelings from his face as Danny voiced his thoughts, knowing that to be what Mia might not like to hear.

"Then her back needs to be done every night like the rest of her."

"The question is, who does the treatments?" Mac said softly.

"I can come every night." Harry gently offered getting a small smile of thanks from his friend.

"It remains your choice Hermione." Mac told her in a tender voice as he too wrapped his arms around her so that she was tightly sandwiched between his and Danny's bodies. "Just know that we want to help as well."

xxxx


	61. Chapter 61

Hello all! Another week gone, another chapter due! ;)

Thank you to everyone still reading this story, and especially to those of you that leave me the story life-blood known as reviews! And thanx for the alerts too!

Anyway, let's return to our trio, with special appearance from our favourite auror - Saunders :P

**Chapter Sixty-One**

"I missed you."

Hermione's whispered words sounded very loud in the darkened room and she almost found herself cringing at the noise. It didn't help that she felt foolish for unintentionally voicing the admission.

"We haven't been anywhere."

Mac's soft voice drifted into her ear as his breath tickled her nape and even in the poor lighting she could see the smile on Danny's face at her actual words.

"It was strange, the bathroom was so quiet. It felt weird. Empty."

Her voice got even quieter as she realised the absurdity of the words given she'd been quite used to bathing alone less than a month ago. However, the two men didn't appear to agree with this line of thinking as Danny's smile grew wider, his finger caressing the side of her face before leaning in to kiss her sweetly. Even as he did this Hermione could feel Mac's lips curve into a smile of his own against the back of her neck as he used the arm around her waist to pull her body closer to his.

"Sorry." Danny softly said through his smile as he pulled away.

"We were talking to Harry." Mac added as he lifted himself slightly to place his face next to hers, gladly accepting the kiss she offered as she turned her head to him. "If it makes you feel better, we missed being there too."

This made her think again about the decision she had to make. Being in front of her Danny was able to see the expression on Hermione's face change with her thoughts.

"Babe?"

"You'd be upset if I decided I still wanted Harry to treat my back?"

"NO." Two voices answered her question, both softly speaking the single word with assurance, and no incrimination.

"If you are more comfortable with Harry, then so be it. It is _your_ decision Hermione. While I wish we could make you feel that comfortable with us, I'm not upset that you're not there yet. Everything has happened so fast it's easy to forget you've only known us for a month." Mac told her soothingly, understanding clear within his voice as his hand went back to tracing circles along her hip and side.

"I'm happy just knowin' ya gettin' better, even if it's a little bit at a time." Danny reassured her, the sincerity of his voice convincing her as much as the emotions that flowed from him.

"I do want it to be you two." Hermione admitted hesitantly. "But I just -"

"Need more time." Danny finished for her, earning a small smile as he lightly brushed his nose against hers. "It's alright. And it will be Mac and me, eventually." Danny flashed one of his cheekiest grins as he said this last part with complete honesty, and faith that she would allow them to help with her healing – not knowing they already were.

"I told Harry not to come tomorrow evening anyway, to give me time to think." Mia added softly, knowing how the two men holding her might take that news.

She did want to trust them, and she was getting used to their touch through her clothes. But having them be the ones to rub the potions into her back, the feel of their fingers on her bare skin, caused such a struggle within her mind and heart. Her mind wasn't entirely certain she was ready to allow them that yet, while her heart filled her with the need to know what such sensations would actually feel like. Ever since she'd removed the spell on her clothes for them, Danny and Mac had taken to going to bed in just their boxers and her hands constantly itched to explore the bare torsos presented to her but wasn't sure how far she could take such actions and didn't want to lead them on just to leave them in a state of discomfort.

She was afraid that she was being very selfish in making them wait for any further intimacy in their relationship and was extremely grateful that neither man ever tried to make her feel pressured for more than she was willing to give. As Mac had pointed out, she had known them for barely a month and though they were living together - and sharing a bed every night – they hadn't actually had that many formal dates so perhaps it was reasonable to be taking things as slowly as she was, even if she did find their persistent methods of persuasion to be tempting.

xxxx

The morning saw Hermione wake with the realisation that she only had two days left before her meeting with Healer Johansson and by the time Mac and Danny were joining her at the table for breakfast she already had her plate to one side and was going through one open book while taking another from one of the two piles she'd accumulated and opening that as she frantically went over her notes. Danny and Mac watched with slight concern as Hermione barely noticed their goodbyes, muttering something that _could_ have been a goodbye of her own as she distractedly waved a hand in their general direction. Danny gave a smile to his older lover to reassure him that she would be okay and silently promised himself to call later to ensure she remembered to eat lunch.

It was a fairly routine day at the Lab and Danny quickly found himself going out to a bodega near Tompkins Square Park with Lindsey for a robbery that had turned into a homicide. The park was within the 9th and Danny quickly wondered about dropping by the precinct house to see Harry and ask about Mia's frantic actions that morning when he noticed the young man standing at the perimeter of the crime scene doing crowd control. As Lindsey finished photographing the scene inside she moved to take pictures of the outside and the gathered crowd while Danny began processing inside as the detective on scene gave the facts. Managing to finish relatively quickly Danny packed the last of his equipment into the vehicle before heading over to Harry.

"Hey." Harry greeted him immediately. "You're looking surprisingly unscathed." He added with a smile.

"Okay, what do you know that we don't? I swear, a maniac woke up this mornin'." Danny regarded the younger man suspiciously, the feeling only growing as he was answered with laughter.

"Yeah, guess I should have warned you." The wizard said through a wide smile. "She hates to fail, at anything. You should have seen Mione when we had exams due. She particularly hates to fail in front of someone she sees as an authority figure, and she has a meeting with that guy on Sunday. Actually," Harry mused, "I'm amazed she lasted this long without falling into a panic. Especially as she's known about it for weeks now."

"So the barely responsive woman we left this morning -" Danny started.

"Will only get worse, trust me. Did she at least eat breakfast this morning?" Harry asked as his humour gave way to his knowledge of how daily necessities such as eating tended to be ignored when Hermione was studying for something.

"She had an empty plate beside her, so I think so."

"Hmm, I'll try to stop by at some point and make sure she eats some lunch." Harry mumbled, though he was really thinking out loud to himself.

"You don't have ta do that, I was gonna call her." Danny informed the younger man with a slight edge to his voice - it wasn't the boy's job to look after Mia any more.

Harry gave a startled look at the rebuke, and the possessiveness behind it. It was simply that he was so used to checking up on Mione when she was in this kind of mood. Danny softened a little at the look, feeling a bit guilty himself.

"Is that somethin' ya have to do often?" He asked a bit more quietly.

"Remember what I said about her in a library? Niceties like food, rest, other people tend to get forgotten when she's in this kind of mood. I kind of got into the habit of collecting her from the library to either take her outside for some fresh air or down to meals."

"Mac can be the same on a tough case. I'll keep an eye on them both." Danny reassured the wizard in a kinder tone before bidding goodbye as he made his way back to the vehicle and Lindsey.

"Isn't that your friend from the other day?" She asked innocently. "He looks cute in that uniform."

"Gettin' a crush Montana?"

xxxx

Hermione was getting annoyed by the noise coming from somewhere in the apartment. It was the third time the noise had gone off and it was distracting her from her work, and it was irritating. However, this time she actually paid attention to the noise and realised it was her mobile playing Danny's distinctive tune so she quickly summoned the phone.

"Hello." Hermione answered abruptly wanting to get back to her notes for Sunday.

{"_Hello dear_."} Danny's voice said sweetly from the other end.

"Is something wrong? Are Mac or Harry hurt?" She asked distractedly.

{"_No. It's gone lunch time._"} Danny answered in the same tone of voice. {"_I thought you'd like to join us for a late lunch._"}

"Danny, I really don't have time." Hermione started to protest but was quickly interrupted.

{"_Yes you do, and I want to make sure ya eat somethin' so ya gonna join us at the Lab. And ya can bring a slice of pepperoni with ya. See ya in a couple a minutes._"}

Hermione brought the phone down to stare at it in shock as the disconnected tone buzzed loudly in her ears. She seriously contemplated ignoring him for a long while before deciding on different course of action. If Harry (or even George) had been there he might have seen the look in Hermione's eyes and warned the CSI about what was to come but alas it was not so.

She apparated to one of the designated apparition points in the City and made her way to the Crime Lab, stopping at a pizza parlour on the way. As Hermione neared the Lab she called Stella to see if she was there and upon being told she was made arrangements to meet the other woman just inside the doors before going up to where the team worked. Stella gave a chuckle as she was told the reason for meeting Mia before she went up to have lunch, making sure she gave the younger woman a considerable head start up the stairs.

Hermione quickly spotted Mac coming out of his office, a surprised but pleased look fleeting across his face before he disappeared into one of the glassed labs and spoke to a rather hyper looking younger man with dark blond hair. As she watched Mac talk to the other man, she caught sight out of the corner of her eye of Danny coming towards her with Detective Munroe, the woman looking between Danny and Hermione with unconcealed interest. Hermione walked up to meet them, stopping outside the break room as the other two neared and as they did she presented Danny with the small heated cardboard box containing his slice of pizza, giving him her most innocent smile as he looked at the box in confusion.

"What's this?" He asked her uncertainly.

"It's the slice of pizza you asked for." Hermione answered with wide eyes.

"I meant a whole one so everyone can have a piece. I already told 'em one was comin'." Danny explained quietly in a crestfallen voice as he looked towards where Adam and Mac were just leaving the lab they were in and walking towards them, being quickly joined by Sheldon.

"But that's not what you said. You asked for a slice, so I bought a slice." Hermione told him as she fought to maintain her air of wide-eyed innocence. "Maybe you should have been clearer."

The others were watching quietly as Danny sputtered slightly as he looked from the box in his hands to the woman who'd brought it, though Hermione saw that Mac was watching her in a calculating way as if not quite believing her little display and she had to quickly look away before she lost it. Her efforts were wasted however as the sound of Stella's laughter could be heard coming from behind her. As the laughter neared Hermione raised her head and gave her Bonded companion a sharp look that had him adopting a very sheepish expression - especially as he saw the very large pizza box Stella was carrying.

"Serves you right for thinking you can order me around Daniel." Hermione said as she moved past him and into the break room as Mac held the door open for her, quietly chuckling to himself as she past.

Stella's laughter was contagious and even Danny was smiling as he joined the others in the small room and helped himself to pizza after everyone else had taken their slice. Hermione was watching him with a raised eyebrow but Danny merely gave her a wider grin which had her rolling her eyes as she took another bite of food. Between mouthfuls she was introduced to the two men she didn't know before being surrounded by talk of the various cases the team were working on. Hermione found the way they all bounced ideas off each other and gave suggestions for the different cases to be pleasant while talk about the variety of diverse techniques for processing their evidence fascinated her. As she listened to the team's discussions Hermione remembered seeing several textbooks on the shelves in the apartment relating to the topics being debated and promised herself she'd look through them.

_After_ Sunday.

There was a lot of work for her to do before then however, which reminded her that she'd been interrupted today. She'd have to work twice as hard to make up the time she lost having lunch. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted however when she realised she was being asked a question.

"So how do you know Mac or Danny?" The man introduced as Dr Sheldon Hawks asked, not realising the awkwardness of his innocently asked question.

Hermione covertly sent a quick look to the men in question, hoping they would have a ready answer and was unfortunately met with a blank stare from Danny while Mac subtly gave a one shouldered shrug. '_Not helpful_' Hermione thought to herself before providing the first thing that came to mind.

"Danny and I know each other as our mums were old friends." It was the truth, just not the complete story.

"Were?" Lindsey queried.

"Mia's parents died last year." Danny answered solemnly before Hermione could.

"I'm sorry." The brunette said softly as she gave an apologetic look for asking.

"It's okay."

"So you're visiting New York for a while then?" Adam Ross asked. "You know if you need a guide - show you some sights, go to a few clubs." He suggested with a wink.

Adam was sitting with his back to Mac and therefore could not see the look that passed the older man's face at the suggestive way he made the offer, but Danny was standing beside Mia and the lab tech's eyes went wide as the CSI took a menacing step forward only to be restrained by Hermione's hand on his arm.

"That's a kind offer, but Harry's really enjoying the chances he gets to play at being a tourist." Hermione responded kindly, very much aware of the curious looks Lindsey and Sheldon were giving Danny for the reaction before Lindsey turned her attention back to Hermione.

"Harry? The guy that was here with you last week? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. No, he's my brother." Hermione laughed at the idea.

"Oh, well Danny and I saw him today at our scene. He looked good in the uniform. So will you be staying in New York with your brother as he's working here?"

"Actually, Harry took the job because Hermione is staying in the City and he wanted to be close to his family." Mac answered smoothly, also aware of the looks Danny's reaction had received and realising that Hawks and Monroe had thought Danny was just being protective of a family friend.

"Well it was nice to meet all of you, but I was actually interrupted during my work -"

"For _lunch_!" Danny interjected loudly.

"And I still have a lot of research to get back to." Hermione finished without missing a beat.

As the pizza had been finished everyone decided they should be getting back to work as well and made to head towards the various labs where they were processing evidence. Bidding the others goodbye Hermione had barely made it out of the break room when she spotted Harry making his way across the floor and searching round as if looking for someone. Lindsey was just behind her and spotted him as well, almost at the same time as he noticed them.

"Detective Monroe." He greeted the brunette as he presented her with an evidence bag. "We managed to find a 22 calibre handgun two alleys down that could be your murder weapon." He informed her as she took the bag containing the gun from him and was about to ask a question when Harry beat her to it. "I've been wearing gloves the entire time Ma'am, and there are some pictures here of where the gun was found, before I bagged it _and_ after."

"I think he's got you there Linds." Stella said as she also left the break room looking the officer up and down. "And you were right," she added, "he does look good in that uniform."

Stella laughed as Harry flushed slightly in front of the two women and Hermione gave a chuckle as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek (professional or not, Harry was the cop - she wasn't) and a wave to the others - though mostly to Danny and Mac - before leaving. She was just reaching the stairs when she heard someone addressing her and stopped to see another uniformed officer walking up to her.

"Miss Granger! What a pleasure to see you again, though we weren't properly introduced before. Oliver Saunders, your servant Miss Granger."

The man she now recognised from the Quodpot game introduced himself with a smile and before she knew it was taking Hermione's hand in his and kissing it. Hermione had seen such a move in films and had always thought how courtly it looked, but this didn't feel courtly - it felt creepy, which in fact was how she thought his smile looked too.

"Hello Officer Saunders." She greeted as she retrieved her hand and discretely wiped it on the back of her coat. "Are you Harry's partner then?"

"How lucky, means we'll be seeing more of each other! It must be fate!" Saunders gave what he considered his 'winning' smile as he stepped towards Hermione. "I guess you and I will have the chance to get to know each other a lot better. Why don't we start tonight?" He continued advancing towards her as he talked, forcing Hermione to move backward in order to maintain the distance between them.

"Um, you may not have heard, but I'm already Bonded." Hermione told him quietly keeping in mind their Muggle surroundings.

"Not yet you're not. And let's face it you deserve a man who can handle you." Saunders continued as he stepped closer once more.

Hermione didn't move, merely straightening her spine as she looked him sharply in the eye.

"I assure you, my Bonded _handles_ me perfectly." She retorted, playing on the double entendre of her words.

"I wouldn't mind handling that ass myself."

xxxx

Lindsey had had Harry follow her and Danny into the trace lab so they could check out the gun for evidence before sending it to ballistics to see if the bullets matched. As Harry watched the female CSI examine the weapon he suddenly heard a growl from the man beside him and looked up in time to see his partner take Mione's hand and kiss it. Harry's own groan drew Lindsey's attention and she too looked over to where the two men were watching, noticing as she did that Harry had placed a restraining hand on Danny's arm to prevent him moving.

"If he's smart he'll keep his mouth shut." Harry told the older man with a shrug, entirely unconvinced of that actually happening. "And if he doesn't, let her handle him. As Stella's already pointed out to me it would look bad for a detective or a fellow uniform to punch him out - but if Mione does it he'd have to admit whatever he'd said to get her riled."

Despite his words of reassurance to Danny, Harry still moved to the open doorway of the lab, standing just outside with his arms crossed as he observed the man 'talking' to his best friend. He really did know that Hermione could easily handle the auror, but Harry wanted to be ready - just in case. He'd stood by and let her be hurt too many times before, either not helping or not even noticing, and he'd promised himself after the Manor that it would never happen again. He didn't care if she _was_ Bonded to someone else, she was his responsibility.

Standing just outside the door way prevented Danny from leaving the trace lab but as Hermione was finding herself backed up against the glass wall of one of the other labs he could sense a presence walking up behind him and struck his arm out, quickly catching hold of Mac and stopping the older man in his tracks. Taylor gave him a dark look for interfering but Harry only tightened his hold on the man's arm and told him to wait, looking back to his friend in time to see his 'partner' trying to reach round behind her. Harry didn't even try to stop his smile as in one swift movement Saunders found himself sharply pressed against the glass Hermione had previously been in front of with her hands on his shoulders firmly holding him in place.

They were too far away to hear any words, which seemed to be for the auror's ears only as Hermione's lips barely moved as she spoke to the shocked man. Harry wasn't sure what she was saying to him, but he was sure he didn't _want_ to know. Especially when, as she finished talking, Saunders gave a sudden gasp and half doubled over as Hermione let go of his shoulders and stood back. Saunders looked up at her with comically wide shocked eyes as Hermione haughtily crossed her arms in front of her chest and this time her words could just about be heard at the trace lab.

"The next time you address a woman I suggest you learn to do so with far more respect. Until then keep out of my sight."

Hermione spun on her heel and made her way to Harry, not seeing the stunned auror walk in a peculiar manner to the lift and leave. Harry turned to the stunned looking Taylor beside him as she approached.

"I think I'm getting that new partner." He said gleefully before schooling his face straight as he faced his irate sister.

"You're supposed to be learning from that _idiot_?" Mione exploded as soon as she reached him though without giving him a chance to respond. "What exactly could that idiot _possibly_ teach you that even Moody hasn't already? Wait a minute, is that why you haven't been getting along with him?" She suddenly asked as she tipped her head to the side and just over her shoulder to indicate the confrontation that had just occurred.

"Err, well, yeah." Harry responded hesitantly.

"Harry! You don't have to keep jumping to my defence you know, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." There was a snort at the irony of those words from Mac as he stood beside Harry but Hermione ignored it. "I am proud of you for not giving in to your temper though."

"Which is better than you managed." Harry said with a smile, enjoying the praise - and the fact that Saunders had now been dealt with.

"He made a grab at me. Honestly, what does he think I am? A piece of meat?" Hermione sputtered indignantly before looking at her best friend with worried eyes. "Be careful out there Harry, I wouldn't rely on him if I were you." She added quietly.

"Relax, I'll be fine. And I do believe I might be getting called back to the precinct soon, soooo I'll see you later." With that Harry waved to the two in the trace lab and gave Hermione a quick kiss to her cheek as he left.

"You're worried about him now." Mac said quietly, speaking for the first time since being stopped by the younger man as Danny finally managed to get past the door and into the hallway where Mac and Hermione now stood.

"You don't know Harry yet - he attracts trouble faster than a magnet attracts iron shavings." Mia said in a still worried voice.

"Well, you seemed to have solved his partner problem - I expect Saunders will be putting in his own request for a new partner now. What exactly did you say to him?" Danny asked curiously - and then wished he hadn't when Mia actually looked sheepish.

"I doubt it's what I said, and more what I did to him." She admitted as she bit at her bottom lip.

The two men said nothing as they looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"I um ... hexed his nuts off."

xxxx


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

It had taken Mac and Danny a while to get over the news of what Hermione had done to Saunders (even if they didn't like the man) and the knowledge that "_it's only for five minutes_" didn't quite reassure them. The two men were still looking at each other in dazed surprise that not only was it possible to magically remove pieces of someone's anatomy but that their sweet Mia had actually done that when Stella had walked up to them and managed to drag them back to work. Apparently Hermione had left some time ago.

Danny and Lindsey got back to their robbery/homicide while Mac and Stella continued with their own double homicide from the day before. The two senior CSI's made their way down to the morgue after Sid had informed them that he'd finished the autopsy and had "_interesting_" news for them. Given that it was Dr Sid Hammerback saying this, the word could cover a multitude of relevant yet bizarre facts, and Mac entered the Medical Examiner's domain with wry amusement - together with some slight trepidation as to what personal recollections they would be exposed to today.

In the end it was quite a mundane finding as Sid revealed that the male victim had several needle marks (or at least what appeared to be needle marks, though they formed a cluster) on the back of his right shoulder, though the recollection of doing a handstand on a bed of nails while naked was an image of Sid that Mac could have done without. Mac and Stella were just turning to leave the morgue when Sid stopped them by calling Mac's name. The eccentric ME gave a quick look around autopsy to see who would be able to hear them before speaking his mind.

"Whatever has changed with you two Mac, don't let it go." Were Sid's cryptic words.

"Changed?" Mac queried.

"Something's different. Danny's more calm and confident, and you, well I don't think I've ever known you to smile so much. Whatever's changed with you two, don't let it go - it's good for both of you." Sid re-snapped his glasses back in place and went back to the victim on his table.

"Yes, she is." Stella said quietly into Mac's ear so no-one else could hear, before heading out the door.

Mac spent the rest of the day contemplating the Doctor's words, and Stella's. He had to admit that things felt ... different ... since Hermione came into their lives, and he had noticed the improvements in Danny's attitude and demeanour. Danny seemed to carry himself differently recently - he stood a little straighter and would hold his head up when he spoke to someone rather than looking up at them with his head tilted as he used to. It wasn't just his posture that had relaxed. He seemed to be less prone to going on the defensive or taking things the wrong way, and he would hear someone out before arguing a point with them.

This made Mac consider the changes in himself. She made him feel young - not in a lecherous middle-aged-man-trying-to-recapture-his-youth way, but in an enjoying-life-the-way-only-the-young-can way. It was a feeling he'd never had when the chance had been his, choosing instead the regimented life of the Marines. Now, through her eyes and through sharing her generous heart, he was seeing things - enjoying things - in new ways. Sid was right, he was laughing more and enjoying the lighter side of life, something Mac wasn't sure he'd ever really done before in his life. Despite everything she had been through Hermione still saw the good in the world, cared more for others than she did for herself, and this made Mac want to be worthy of her care and share the experience of living with her and Danny.

Mac was now able to understand and feel what Danny had felt that first day when they first encountered the wild haired and nervous young woman. It was supposed to be the three of them together. Somehow Danny and Mia completed Mac, just as Mac and Mia completed Danny. And if the change in the dream and the sudden healing were any indication it would seem that he and Danny completed Mia too. Thinking back to their initial meeting Mac now found it difficult to believe he'd ever considered Mia a child and had questioned the validity of a relationship with her, now it was impossible for him to think of life without Hermione. Her maturity and life experiences shone in everything she did or said, yet she managed to keep the enthusiasm and drive he'd expect of someone of her chronological age.

However, Mac thought too of Stella's words to them after her unexpected trip to Scotland. What reason had he or Danny given Mia for wanting to live? As much as it scared him - and it _did_ scare him - Mia still had a choice as to whether to marry them or allow the Blood Contract to kill her and end all of her suffering. Hermione had told them that she hadn't felt any pain since their first night together, and now it looked as if she was beginning to heal physically as well, but was this enough? Was there some other factor Mac and Danny could use to persuade Hermione to choose life with them? Mac no longer had any doubts that he loved Mia with all his heart, the problem was that she still seemed to doubt the truth of the feeling - both his and Danny's as Mac knew the younger man truly loved her as well.

The question was how to convince Hermione that what they felt was real?

xxxx

Unknown to Mac, Danny was thinking similar thoughts as he processed evidence with Adam. Lindsey had seemed satisfied by the 'family friend' idea and had only asked a few other questions since lunch before disappearing with Angel to track down some leads. However, Adam was proving to be another matter entirely and had constantly posed query after query about the young woman, including whether Danny would be willing to set Adam up on a date with her. It had taken all of Danny's newfound control not to physically attack the young lab tech after that and he was still fighting the powerful need to proclaim his possession several hours later.

Danny wanted the real relationship to be known (preferably _before_ he hit the lab tech) but they needed to convince Mia to completely accept them first. In Danny's mind that meant her being physically comfortable with them and trusting them as much as she trusted Harry. He genuinely liked the teen, and his admiration had only increased when Mac had told him of the treatment the infant had received from his relatives, but still, it irritated him that Mia trusted someone more than she trusted Danny. Of course, she would call that an effect of the Contract they were under, when in fact it was simply Danny's nature. For as long as he could remember, Danny had always wanted to have someone's faith and trust in him, to have someone that always believed in him and relied on him. Danny's own insecurities, and the way Mac had told him he'd been advised not to hire Danny, had placed seeds of doubt where Mac was concerned and it was only recently that Danny allowed himself to believe Mac had faith in his abilities as a Criminalist and that he trusted Danny to do his job skilfully and professionally.

Recently being since Hermione had entered their lives.

Danny was aware that he was quickly becoming a different person, and in many ways a better person, since meeting her and knew in his heart that it was because the piece of his soul kept for her alone had been released with her presence. That thought made him wonder about any changes in Mia herself. According to Harry, she had always been intelligent and ready to fight for her principles and the people she cared for, but had being with him - and Mac - caused any changes in her? As Stella had put it, were he and Mac as beneficial to Hermione as she had been to them? They were helping her to heal, they helped her sleep peacefully and they had stopped her pain. But were they more to her than that?

It still upset Danny that Mia couldn't just accept what they felt (he for her, she for him) at face value, that she would doubt his affection and attraction to her under different circumstances. After all, wasn't there an exception to every rule? While it was true that he'd never found any other woman to be desirable, Danny equally couldn't imagine _not_ wanting her. Though the thought that perhaps _she_ wouldn't want him without the effects of the Contract felt as if someone were cutting out his heart and Danny could never understand how Hermione could question them so often - surely it hurt her as much as it hurt him?

With a sudden sickening feeling Danny wondered if she were using that as an excuse. That she was just using her mistrust of their true feelings as a cover for something else - though what, Danny couldn't even imagine. No, that couldn't be right, they'd promised to be honest with each other and that was the explanation she'd given them. But maybe if she didn't know, wasn't conscious of, the real reason ...

Danny stopped that thought is it's tracks, not liking where it was going. Better to concentrate on what they knew - and he knew she didn't quite trust them, wasn't quite comfortable with them. An idea began to form in Danny's mind. He'd need Harry's help. Maybe Stella's? Or Mia's friend Luna, that would be better. Yes this might work, and if they weren't going with Mia on Sunday that gave them the whole day to get everything done. They could get it done in one day. Danny smiled to himself at his idea, thinking of Hermione's reaction.

It was the end of shift and Danny went in search of Mac, finding the older man seated behind his desk in his office and looking for all the world as if he were staring off into space - something the blond had rarely seen his ultra-focused lover doing before.

"Hey." Danny said quietly, apologetic at interrupting the man's thoughts.

"Hey back." Mac replied. "What time is it?"

"Home time, shift's done." Danny said as he made his way round the desk. "Ya looked lost in thought."

"Thinking about Mia."

"Funny, me too." Danny said with a quiet chuckle.

"I was thinking of ways to help convince her to accept us." Mac said quietly still partially within his thoughts.

"And did ya come up with anythin'?" Danny asked expectantly.

"I don't know. Something Sid said this afternoon. Everyone's met her, but they haven't."

"But they don't know who she is to us." Danny finished. "Adam even tried convincin' me to set him up on a date with her this afternoon. Youse don't know how close ya came to havin' to replace him today." Danny virtually growled.

"I can imagine." Mac chuckled. "So we tell them who she is, who she really is to us. And I think it's something we should do a few at a time maybe. Stella and Don already know so that leaves Hawkes, Lindsey and Sid."

"And Adam." Danny interjected with something near a snarl.

"And Adam."Mac agreed. "I was thinking of inviting Sid over for dinner on Sunday when Hermione gets back, and he can always help us ask the right questions." He suggested.

"Or explain thin's we might not understand." Danny added with a smile.

"Well, there may be that too. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great, and we should invite Hakes too."

xxxx


	63. Chapter 63

Hello there! First off, sorry for the abrupt posting last week - it was one of those weeks when Monday and Tuesday were fine, but the rest of the week just went to heck! Saturday came round and I had precisely 55 words written.

To Adryana, sorry for not responding last week, but thank you for the comments, Hermione can have something of a mean streak in her - hope you liked last weeks chapter too!

Thank you as well to everyone else that took the time to leave me feedback - it really is the motivation that keeps me going! :)) And for all the alerts and favourites this has been added too *Kiss* thankx XX

And now, for this weeks installment - =^_^=

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

As it turned out both Hawkes and Hammerback were available - and even eager - to join them for dinner on Sunday, while Harry had informed Danny that he had the weekend off and intended to spend Saturday visiting their friend Hagrid but he'd be over on Sunday.

Just as Harry had warned them, Hermione barely noticed Mac and Danny's arrival home that night and ate the meal the two had prepared with one hand as she used the other to write yet more copious notes. She was eventually made to take notice of them when Danny physically lifted her from the chair and carried her into the bathroom, and the bath they'd already run, while Mac bookmarked her pages - making a mental note to ask her about the odd language they all seemed to be written in as he did. Mac arrived in the bathroom to witness a staring match between the two Bonded as each glared at the other, Hermione for being interrupted and Danny for her stubbornness.

"Ya tired, and don't deny it 'cause I can feel it even if you're ignorin' it." Danny stated, holding up his hand as Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "I ain't takin' the risk of ya fallin' asleep without us and ya need to have ya bath and the treatment it gives ya before we go to sleep. So either you get undressed, or," Danny smiled as he quickly sent a look to Mac before continuing. "Or, we'll undress ya ourselves."

Hermione gasped at the suggestion, looking at the two with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh I would, _and_ I'd enjoy it!" Danny confirmed with a grin.

"Mia, it _is_ almost one in the morning, and frankly we're tired too." Mac quietly told her honestly as he stepped closer causing the woman in front of them to catch her breath again in genuine surprise at this news before being taken over by guilt at keeping them up so late when she knew they had to go to work in a few short hours. "And as Danny said, you still have to have your treatment for tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you get undressed and into your bath." Mac said gently as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

Danny stepped closer and made sure she was looking at him as he slowly moved his hand towards the buttons of her shirt his eyes silently making his request, his fingertips barely grazing the tiny plastic before Hermione's hands shot up to grasp his. Hermione was now staring at the joined hands mere millimetres from her chest and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Ever since the night she'd released the spell on her clothes Danny and Mac had slept each night in the nude just as they had that first night to allow her to become more comfortable, and she was - in that she didn't blush _quite_ so fiercely after three nights. Last night she'd told them she needed time to let them she her naked yet as she felt Danny pull his hands from hers she tightened her grip to keep him there as her mind churned. She felt the air move around her as Danny bent to kiss her cheek.

Once again, they were turning her into a liar. She really did want the two to be the ones to treat her back, she did want to know what taking things further would be like - with them - and she wanted _them_. But to let them see her? Every time she asked for _more time_ they found a way to change her mind the very next day and she just acquiesced, melting into their touch as if she didn't have a thought of her own. Even as she hated that fact she wished she could find a way to affect them the way they so easily affected her.

The three stood in a tableau with Mac standing behind Mia his hands on her shoulders as she stood facing Danny yet still looking down at their joined hands held in front of her chest while her mind worked. The part of her that wanted this was arguing with the part that was afraid about _how_ to do this. While Hermione had got - was _getting -_ more comfortable with the two handsome men stripping in front of her, and being so close to their bare skin, she didn't know if she could strip in front of them. Not while they stood clothed.

Mac stepped into Mia's back as he watched Danny examine what he was feeling from their Bond and seeing nothing to indicate she was distressed Mac decided that perhaps her hesitation was simply from unease at another new set of circumstances and quickly remembered Danny's previous idea. He ran his hands down Mia's arms to their hands and, moving slowly, he gently pushed the two pairs towards Danny's chest as he bent his head to beside hers and talked gently into Mia's ear.

"Undress Danny."

At Mac's softly spoken instructions Hermione's eyes shot up to the vivid blues looking intently at her and saw a gentle, non-teasing smile on the younger man's face as he dropped his hands from her slackened fingers and stood perfectly still allowing her to do whatever she wanted. Mac's hands slid down Mia's wrists to her slander hands and guided them to the first button at Danny's throat before placing kisses down her neck as he moved his hands to her waist lightly caressing her arms on the way. Hermione stared at her fingers as they lightly touched the fabric of Danny's shirt for several moments before looking up at him. Danny was using every ounce of strength he possessed to force his body to relax against the idea of Mia undressing him and he made sure to give her a warm and calm smile as she looked up at him.

Mac was rubbing soothing circles on her hips as he continued to place kisses on both sides of her neck as Hermione kept her eyes on Danny's, still biting her lip until Danny brought his hand up and gently drew the swollen lip from between the dangerous teeth. His smile became more sensual as he bent his head towards her and soothed the ill-treated flesh with gentle swipes of his tongue until he was eventually kissing her properly. Relaxing into the feeling Hermione's fingers began unbuttoning the shirt almost of their own volition and she broke the kiss to stare once more at the disobedient digits that merely proceeded to unbutton the second button on the shirt.

As Hermione was tending to Danny's buttons she felt the hands that had previously been rubbing her hips move round to her stomach. Mac's hands stayed there, flat against her stomach for a short while he stepped closer still so that Mia was now pressed against his chest and he resumed kissing and nibbling up the side of her neck and running his tongue along her earlobe. Hermione's hands stilled for a moment as she enjoyed the attention on her neck, tilting her head and resting back on Mac's shoulder so he could have better access. After a while Danny brought his hands up to hers and guided them to the next button to be undone and Hermione opened her eyes to see him smiling tenderly at her so she concentrated on her efforts once more. This time she decided to enjoy the opportunity she was being given and the sensations of actually being the one to undress one of the men she loved.

Mac used her renewed concentration on Danny to begin undoing the button on her jeans before slowly pulling the zipper down. The noise caught Mia's attention and her head spun round to look at him but Mac had been expecting that and quickly captured her lips in a soothing but sensuous kiss. Again Hermione's hands seemed to act of their own accord as they continued undoing buttons as she was busy being kissed by Mac. However her attention was brought back to the man in front of her when her fingers found the denim fabric of Danny's own jeans and she broke the kiss to look, a blush creeping to her cheeks at the thought of having to pull the shirt from _there_.

Suddenly she felt a tug of her own shirt as Mac slowly eased her blouse from her loosened jeans and she locked eyes with the man in front of her as she copied the actions of the man behind. With one last button Danny's shirt fell open revealing his vest beneath and a small traitorous voice inside Hermione's head suddenly uttered her frustration that he'd decided to put it on that morning. Danny stepped closer and brought Mia's hands to his shoulders and she bit her lip as she then pushed the shirt off the shoulders and down his arms until it pooled at their feet. She stiffened for a split second as she felt Mac's warm hands on the bare skin of her stomach and with her eyes closed she waited for the warmth to be withdrawn in disgust as the fingers found one of the burns. Mac's lips were still nibbling up her neck and he softly urged her to relax as he caught her earlobe gently between his teeth, his hands now resting firmly against her stomach as he caressed her with his thumbs.

At the continued touch of the hands on her stomach, Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes once more to find loving hazel eyes shining at her from over her shoulder as Mac pressed his lips to hers in reassurance. She turned her head to Danny and found the same loving look in his vibrant blues. Just as they'd said, there was no disgust, no fear or revulsion in their eyes and, suddenly feeling emboldened by this, Hermione pulled Danny's vest from his jeans.

With her hands going under the thin material she ran her hands up the firm abdomen feeling the muscles twitch beneath her fingertips and placing her hands flat against his chest to feel the vibrations as Danny groaned at the sensation. He was fighting every fibre of his being that wanted to ravish her for what she was doing to him, wanting instead to let her explore at her own pace and enjoy. But dear sweet heaven he needed something else to happen that night or he was going to explode!

Hermione gave a gasp herself, though she couldn't tell whether this was from the shared sensation with Danny or the feel of Mac's hands on her hips as he eased her jeans and knickers down over them. She had imagined - several times - what it would be like to have Mac or Danny's hands undressing her rather than her own, but the reality was far more powerful than she could possibly have imagined. Without Mac's presence behind her to keep her steady she needed the hold Danny now had on her waist to keep her on her feet as Mac's slightly calloused hands caressed down her legs, taking her garments with them.

Hermione couldn't remove Danny's vest because that would require him to let go of her and Hermione was certain that if he did she'd end up a puddle on the floor rather than the quivering mass on unsteady feet that she was. Danny seemed to understand her dilemma - not least because the powerful sensations that flowed through her were also flowing through him - and he tightened his grip on her as Mac gently lifted first one foot and then the other to remove both jeans and knickers.

Danny finally gave into some of the demands of his body and pulled Hermione closer to devour her lips in what had to be the most passionate kiss of Hermione's life, literally stealing her breath away as she matched his passion with her own. With Danny's hands now circling her Mia was able to remove the damned vest, only briefly separating their lips to pull it over his head before recapturing the kiss once more.

Through the haze of sensation Hermione was still aware of Mac's hands caressing up and down her legs and ... dear Merlin, what did he just _do?_ Mia broke the kiss with a loud moan and grabbed hold of Danny's shoulders for balance as sparks erupted behind her closed eyes and hot ecstasy filled her veins, burning through her like a forest fire after a dry season. She struggled to open her eyes and managed to look down just as Mac placed another open kiss to the burn on the back of her right thigh. She whimpered as the sensations were reproduced and fought her eyes closing against her wishes as she watched Mac change legs and she spun her head round to see him crouched to her left.

Mac licked the length of the gouge on her leg and Danny barely managed to stop her falling through his arms as she cried out against the torrent of pleasure that exploded throughout her nervous system, every nerve ending in her body igniting with electric jolts that stopped her lungs and froze her heart for what seemed an endless interval.

Hermione was vaguely aware of another voice crying out but could hear nothing above the racing of her heart and the panting of her breath as both organs remembered how to work. As her mind began to function again she became conscious of the fact that she was leaning once more against Mac's strong chest as both he and Danny held her shaking body in their arms and each whispered endearments into ears that were only just beginning to listen.

Danny wasn't sure what had just happened, but was glad it had at least been pleasurable - so much so in fact that just sharing the sensations had been enough to trigger his release. He was much calmer as he softly pecked Mia's lips with his own before gently turning her round to face Mac, feeling her slump against his chest as she used what little strength had returned to pull the older man down into a ferocious kiss.

Mac felt a thrill at the passion Mia was showing. He'd licked the appalling wound on a whim, meant to show how he didn't see her injuries as things to drive him away but as signs of her enduring resolve. Just as the generosity of her heart was demonstrated in her devotion to those she cared about, her strength of will and determination was proven by her very flesh and therefore just as much a part of her to be loved. Mac became lost within Mia's kiss, moving yet closer so that her tiny body was pressed firmly between the two much larger men, held on her toes by his and Danny's arms while her own were wound round his neck as her fingers grasped his hair and held him just as close.

"Mac's turn."

Danny's voice managed to pierce the haze that encompassed the other two and they finally parted, both gasping for the breath the other had stolen. Confusion flickered briefly within Mia's eyes as the daze left her mind before she remembered that they were supposed to be undressing, and that Mac was the only one still fully clothed. With a confidence she hadn't known she was capable of Hermione proceeded to quickly undo the buttons of the shirt he wore, pleased when she saw the bare flesh revealed by each instead of a vest as Danny had worn. The smile she gave Mac was one of the most sensual he had ever seen and like Danny before he had to force his body to remain still so she could finish her work, his eyes closed and his hands clenched at his sides with the effort. An endeavour that was not helped when she bent her head and he could suddenly feel her soft lips kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed.

Mac abruptly groaned his frustration and his hands reached out to grab Mia's arms as his eyes snapped open to see why she had stopped her sweet torture only to find that Danny had started on the buttons of her blouse. The first three were undone and Danny had pulled the fabric back to reveal her shoulder and was currently drawing kisses along the bare skin and over the edge of the burn that was there. Mia's head fell back against Danny's shoulder as another deep moan escaped her lips and she arched her neck to give him better access. At the same time her hands were compulsively stroking Mac's chest, unknowingly scratching her nails down his torso as she did and causing him to give in to the moan the sensations she was causing.

Danny finished unbuttoning Mia's blouse, stroking his fingers against each new patch of skin that was revealed, as she went back to doing the same with Mac's shirt, eventually pushing it off of him and letting it join Danny's on the floor just as the last button of her blouse was released. An unexpected nervousness came over Hermione as Danny began pulling the blouse down her arms and she quickly raised her hands to cover her breasts as a blush rose to her cheeks and she bent her head to avoid looking at either man. Just as Mac had done with her feet, Danny softly moved one arm enough to pull it through the sleeve of the blouse and allowing Hermione to put her arm back before taking the other and slipping the blouse off her completely.

Danny played with the straps of her bra for a few seconds before lightly easing them off her shoulders until they caught at the crook of her arms. Both men watched as Hermione's blush spread down her neck and across her shoulders, and Mac could see her biting her lip as she waited for Danny to undo the clasps at the back and was elated at the fact that, although nervous, it didn't look as though she would stop him. However, instead of undoing the clasps Danny wound one arm around her waist and pulled Mia back against his chest, both giving a sigh of pleasure at the feel of skin against skin for the first time which was then echoed by all three as Danny's other arm pulled Mac chest to chest with Mia.

Mac teased her with shallow kisses, swallowing the mewl she gave as Danny paid attention to that spot where her neck meets shoulder, only deepening the kiss when he felt Danny pull back slightly to undo her bra. Danny returned his lips to that spot on Mia's neck as he ran his hands across the expanse of bare skin before following the trail of his hands with his lips as he knelt behind her. When Danny reached the first of the gouges on her back he braced his hands on Mia's hips before tracing the edge of the wound with open kisses. Mia's reaction was instantaneous. She arched her back into Danny's lips, crying out once more as she broke the kiss with Mac who took the opportunity of her arched back to sweep down and run his tongue along the top of her left breast, just above the now loose fabric of her bra.

Danny echoed Mia's moan at the feel of the wet tongue against her heated skin and her hands latched on to the back of his head to keep him in place while the other gripped his shoulder for support. She didn't notice that Mac's hand was gently tugging the last of her clothing free until her bare breasts were crushed against his firm chest, the few hairs there rubbing against her sensitive nipples as Mac devoured her lips in a searing kiss, consuming her mewl of pleasure as he did.

"_Ti amo bellissima_. Make the bath bigger for us."

The husky tone of Danny's voice sent new shivers down Mia's spine as she effortlessly did as she was told, removing the last of Mac and Danny's clothing at the same time. Relieved to be free of the sticky confines of his clothes Danny quickly swept Mia into his arms and stepped into the now pool-like tub, easing them both into potioned water as Mac did the same.

Hermione had no concept of time since entering the bathroom and had honestly thought that it could have been hours ago except the heat of the water told her it could only have been a few minutes at most. Once again she found herself surrounded by her two men, but for the first time since Danny had reached for her buttons neither man was touching her and she looked between them in confusion, and a touch of hurt. Seeing that hurt in her eyes Mac gently tilted her head up by her chin and softly kissed her lips, pouring everything he felt into the touch including his love, admiration, wonder and desire. As soon as Mac's lips parted from hers, Danny replaced them with his own.

"So, for your bath we just let you soak in the potions, and then once a week we rub the extra potions into your skin?" Mac asked with a gravelly voice as he forced himself to ignore the reactions of his body and remember their purpose for actually being in the bathroom - Hermione still needed to have her nightly treatments before they could go to bed.

Danny was amazed yet again at Mac's self-control. He'd seen how affected the other man was by the undressing, though in all honestly he wasn't surprised - the whole experience had been one of the most erotic Danny had ever known, even without sharing Mia's sensations. His own renewed arousal was less insistent and with his clearer mind he was able to see that no matter how relaxed Mia seemed they couldn't push her for anything more intimate that night as she wasn't ready for that yet. That she was now apparently comfortable with her wounds around them made Danny's heart soar, but the way she'd covered herself as they exposed her bra told him she wasn't comfortable as a woman yet. But that would come.

"Um, I also massage the potions in during my bath, usually when you two have left." Mia answered softly, a blush spreading across her exposed flesh at the knowledge of how Danny and Mac could react to those words. Yet, again, she did nothing to stop them.

"I really hoped you'd say that." Mac growled as he abruptly pulled her into his arms and greedily devoured her mouth while Danny moved to embrace her from behind and began trailing kisses down her neck.

Somehow Hermione's bath took over an hour that night.

Though Danny did manage to find a way to relieve Mac's frustration without unnerving Mia.

xxxx


	64. Chapter 64

Hello! Another week has sped by me, but at least this time I've actually got some story done! I've decided to divide this into two parts as the chapter was just too long otherwise. I hope you all enjoy!

Eternal thanks to everyone that took the time to leave feedback for the last chapter - I will respond, I promise, but I'm going away for a couple of days so wanted to get my writing (or most of it) out of the way.

Thanx ~ Kitty ^_^

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

Sunday morning came with an abrupt start as Mac and Danny found themselves unceremoniously flung aside as Hermione was hastily up and out of bed the second her eyes were open, not noticing the other two had actually still been asleep. Danny groaned as he looked at the clock and saw the time - only six o'clock. Hermione didn't have to be at Johns Hopkins until 9 - did she really need three hours to get ready? As he put on his glasses he turned back to see Mac looking at him with burning eyes as he hungrily took in the naked maleness in front of him. Need and pure lust clouded the older man's face and Danny felt his body heat up under the look he was receiving. Mac didn't give Danny time to put his glasses back on the table before he was pulled chest to chest as Mac began devouring him like a starving man at a feast.

The night before, for the second time they had joined Hermione in her bath to help apply the potions to her back to help her continue the healing she had begun since staying with them. It could, of course, have been argued that her healing was a natural consequence of the repeated treatments she'd been having for the past year, but neither man gave much credence to the theory - after all she'd shown no improvement that entire time. The time in the bath also gave them the excuse of being able to touch her, to explore her body as they wished and Mia didn't stop them - and yet, though she appeared to enjoy their caresses as hands stroked across her body, as of last night she still did not have the courage to touch _them_.

However, being so close to Mia, touching her so intimately and yet not being able to be with her _completely_ was beginning to have a toll on both Mac and Danny. The potioned water was murky enough that nothing could be seen below the surface and it was therefore easy to relieve themselves without causing Hermione any unease if they acted discretely, but each found this lacked the satisfaction they craved. As Mac rolled Danny beneath him he pulled back slightly to look within the deep cerulean blue eyes and thought about testing just how distracted Mia was by her impending meeting as he saw similar thoughts pass across those eyes.

"Harry's not coming over till eleven." Danny whispered to Mac as his hands explored the muscled torso of the still-in-good-shape former marine.

"So, we wait." Mac forced himself to say - even as they heard the bathroom door opening.

As Hermione walked back into the bedroom she smiled at the two men lying in the bed watching her and when Mac beckoned her over she did as asked. For some reason she still didn't expect it when their hands suddenly reached out and pulled her down onto the bed giving a short squeal as she found herself flat on her back and pinned down with Mac lying on her right side and Danny lying on her left.

"Does it honestly," Danny started as he kissed her lips teasingly.

"Take three hours," Mac continued as his lips took over from Danny's.

"To get ready?" Danny finished as both men looked down at her.

Hermione's only response was to look owlishly at them, her eyes blinking rapidly as she struggled to put their words into context. The two men quickly took advantage of their successful distraction to begin removing the clothes she had only just put on and had managed to completely undo her blouse before Hermione's mind was able to provide her with what they had meant.

"Johns Hopkins." Hermione blurted as she pulled her mouth from Mac's and gave him an accusing glare which was quickly turned to one of shock as she felt Danny's stubble scratch her stomach and realised her state of dress.

There were two soft thuds as Mac and Danny impacted the bed when Hermione silently apparated out from under them and the two surprised men looked at each other before finally getting up and walking - some would say stalking - over to Mia as she re-buttoned her blouse while huffing at them under her breath. Feeling their presence she quickly looked up from what she was doing and then wished she hadn't. The smiles on Danny and Mac's faces brought an image to her mind of lions smiling at their prey and while the know-it-all in her quietly reminded her that lions didn't actually hunt, that they left that up to the females of the pride, she quickly dismissed that thought as the two men stepped closer.

"I have to meet Healer Johansson at Johns Hopkins at nine this morning." She tried telling them and even to her own ears her voice sounded tiny and uncertain, certainly not the assured declaration she'd been going for.

"And surely it doesn't take you three hours to get ready for that? You've been getting ready for this meeting for days." Mac's velvety timbre caressed her ears as his and Danny's arms pulled her back into their embrace.

"Ya need to relax _bella_, if you work yourself up too much ya won't remember anythin' in your meetin'." Danny's equally honeyed voice added as he placed kissed down her neck.

The two men proved very persuasive and it was a very relaxed Hermione that left for her meeting two and a half hours later having been convinced to eat some breakfast and ignore her books for that entire time. She left behind two men very pleased with their successful endeavour and who took great pleasure in rewarding each other for the two hours they had until company was expected.

xxxx

Harry arrived just after eleven that morning and while he hadn't been able to get Luna out of school he did bring along George who seemed quiet eager to help - though in reality the redhead wanted another chance to talk to the two men that _still_ hadn't completed the Contract. When Mac had asked what they were helping with, Danny was reminded that he hadn't actually shared his idea with the older man yet, though he needn't have worried as Mac also agreed it was a wonderful idea and the four set to work immediately.

"Okay, I got to know, how did you two survive?" George asked at one point as they worked.

"Survived?" Mac queried.

"This morning. Hermione pre-exam is quite mental and really best avoided." George explained. "Can't imagine how bad she must have been before meeting that Healer today, especially if he's as attractive as Pomfrey made him out to be."

Harry looked from his friend to the two older men. He'd never heard Madam Pomfrey say any such thing and wondered what George was up to. However, he had to smile when George didn't get the answer he'd been expecting.

"Actually Mia was quite relaxed and playful this morning." Mac replied with a smirk, his tone giving an emphasis to the words that couldn't be missed.

There was a brief staring contest between Mac and George after this as the redhead tried to find a cause for argument in what had been said as there could be no argument for what hadn't been said. Mac had realised the boy's intent with the question, and knew that he was angry to some degree that Hermione was not yet married and therefore safe from the effects of the Contract, just as he knew both the younger men were worried at the slowness in the development of the relationship. Truth be told, Mac was actually becoming quite frustrated at the slow progress himself, even though reason dictated that one month was a very short period to meet and get married in.

The problem was that Mac and Danny both knew within their hearts and souls that they wanted to marry Hermione, to _be_ married to her already, but were having to wait for the woman in question to reach the same conclusion. It wasn't even a question of 'if' anymore. There was no way in heaven or earth that they would let her say no to them - even if they had to keep her distracted through whatever ceremony they had to perform to satisfy the Contract, they _were_ going to be husbands and wife.

Something in Mac's eyes must have conveyed these thoughts as George suddenly gave a nod of his head and didn't question them again. After all, considering what they were currently doing he couldn't really doubt them anymore.

"How was your day off yesterday Danny? Bet Mione wasn't so relaxed then." Harry asked with a joking tone, breaking the atmosphere that had developed while the two had stared the other down.

"Wouldn't know." Danny answered surly. "Got called in when Lindsey couldn't make it in. How was England?" He asked in return.

"Technically it was Scotland as I was visiting Hagrid, and it was cold." Harry began as he and Danny moved from the spare bedroom/storage room to the office shared by the two men. "Grawp was asking why the two Hermy's weren't with me." He said with a laugh.

"Two Hermy's? She hasn't been playing with a Time-Turner again has she?" George was heard asking from the other side of the lounge.

"Time-Turner?" Mac queried.

"Don't ask." Harry quickly said. "And she knows better than to be caught beside her self. I think he meant Stella." He told George. "Anyway, Hagrid seemed alright, if a bit sad at being away from Madam Maxime. He'd been working on a special project to keep his mind off her though."

"A project that's currently sitting in our flat. Err - your flat." George quickly amended when Harry shot him a look.

"Um, you have a motorcycle don't you Danny?" Harry asked innocently, continuing when the other man gave a nod of confirmation. "So you probably know how to maintain one, maybe fix one?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Danny answered confidently.

"Hold on. Is this the bike you inherited from your Godfather? The one Hermione told us she hoped you wouldn't know about?" Mac asked suspiciously.

"Oh she just doesn't want him to ride it because it flies." George said dismissively as if that was the maddest excuse he'd ever heard.

"And besides, it was so smashed up that I don't even know if the enchantments even work anymore." Harry argued. "Hagrid just thought I might like to have it anyway, you know, being mine, and being something of Sirius'."

"_If_ I help you fix the bike, it's on the condition that I teach you how to ride the thin' properly so you ain't havin' no more accidents. Mia will kill me if ya get hurt." Danny told him.

Of course, Hermione would probably kill him when she found out that he was helping fix the thing in the first place, but Danny figured it was worth it when he saw the boy's smile light up his face. Mac had told him about the memories Mia had watched the day she'd become so upset, and he too had promised himself to give the boy the sense of family he'd been denied. Danny wasn't that surprised when Mac offered to help as well, and to help keep Hermione in the dark until it was the right time to tell her. George took great delight in telling them that all three would then be in trouble.

The four continued talking as they worked through the afternoon getting Hermione's surprise ready. They were almost finished when George came across a shoebox and curiosity got the better of him, collapsing onto one of the chairs at the dining table as he looked through the contents. Harry eventually noticed when Mac declared them done and went over to the table to see what had the redhead so quiet. Yet when Harry saw the pictures that George was going through so respectfully he fell into the seat beside him and began going through them just as silently.

Harry picked out a picture of a younger looking Amelia Bones standing with her family around a crib with a child that could have been Susan. As Harry turned the picture over, he saw Hermione had written names on the back, along with the dates they had been killed. He put the photo back and picked out another. This one was of Cedric and Harry felt the familiar guilt in his chest as he turned it over and saw his date of death. There was a picture of Harry's parents; one of the Marauders (with the Rat thankfully absent); one of Sirius and James; one of the Prewett brothers; one of Moody.

In fact, there was a picture of every person that had died in the fight against Voldemort since his first rise to power.

xxxx

Danny and Mac watched the two silent young men as they went through the pictures in the box wondering what had caused their solemn mood when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The two Medical Examiners had decided to make their way to Mac and Danny's together after finishing work and Danny let them both in with a smile. The sound of additional voices brought Harry out of the memories held within the shoebox and he and George returned all the pictures before being introduced to the two men.

"Doctors?" George asked after the introductions were done and Mac was making his way to the kitchen to begin getting the meal ready.

"Medical doctors." Hawkes clarified.

"So you heal people." Again, George's voice was questioning.

"Well, we have done in the past, but now we're Medical Examiners, though Sheldon here has gone back to treating the living." Sid replied with a smile.

"But you know stuff about healing." George stated slowly as he looked from the two new-comers to the two men now in the kitchen. "Do they know what they're doing?" He asked Harry aside so the two in the kitchen couldn't hear - though the two in front of them could.

"I think they _think_ they know what they're doing." Harry told him with a smile.

Hawkes and Hammerback looked at each other in confusion.

"But we don't have to be here though, right?" George asked as he looked between the two pairs of men.

"Is there something wrong?" Hawkes asked.

"No. No, no." George said unconvincingly as Danny made his way back to the sitting area.

"It's just, we think we worked out why you two are here." Harry answered with another smile as he looked at Danny who smiled back at him.

"Oh that too, but mainly they're here for proper introductions." Danny told him, his tone reflecting the seriousness of the evening ahead and Harry gave a nod of understanding.

"But _we_ don't have to be here though, right?" George repeated worriedly.

"No George, you can go." Harry answered with a chuckle. "Though you should tell Mac you're not joining us for the meal." He added and the redhead considered his options.

"Hmm, I could go, and come back for the meal." He suggested.

"Is something bad going to be happening between now and then?" Sid asked, half-smiling at the comfortable banter that was going on.

"No."

"Yes."

"Not really."

Danny, George and Harry all answered, and not actually helping at all.

"It's nothing bad," Harry explained to the two confused doctors, "it's just that this may not go the way you think." He directed the last to Danny before turning back to the other two men. "Though I'm sure you'll probably enjoy yourselves."

At this point Mac had finished the preparations in the kitchen and had joined the group of men in time to hear Harry's last words.

"But before that we want to explain some things first." Danny said as he indicated everyone should take a seat.

"Sid, you said that there was something different with Danny and I lately, and you were right. You were also right when you said it was something good, and we don't intend to let anything take this away from us." Mac started as they all sat, and he looked at the two younger companions as he said the last part.

"You've decided to get married." Sid declared with a smile.

"Yes, but not the way you think." Mac answered and Sid's smile fell as confusion returned.

"Mac, what's going on?" Sheldon asked.

Mac had spent the whole of Saturday thinking of how to explain their three-way relationship without mentioning the magic that brought them together and so he told Sid and Sheldon the half-truth, half-lie that he had come up with.

xxxx


	65. Chapter 65

Hello everyone! So sorry for the lateness of this post, but I went away for a few days and managed to pick up a bug when I got back - regardless of that I have to say that Athens is beautiful and I thoroughly recommed anyone to go! :)

Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews (and again, sorry for not responding as yet but I hoped you wouldn't mind as long as I got the next chapter out, so check your messages for replies!). And as ever, thank you to all those that have added this story to their alerts and/or favourites. ;)

I don't usually look up the story but I actually saw the number of reviews a day ago and I hadn't realised there had been so many! Thank you all so much for the comments and support you've given!

And now, on with the story ~ Kitty

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

So far there had been no arguments and no volatile outbursts, for which Danny was very grateful. Understandably there had been questions, but for the most part it looked as though Sid and Hawkes were accepting, even if not completely comfortable with the new status of their relationship. Most of the questions asked kept going back to the fact that Danny was attracted to a woman for probably the first time in his life (the two men having been witness to the scene with Lindsey a few months after she started at the Lab), and he was surprised that the age difference between Mac and Mia hadn't been more of an issue. Actually that was something of a surprise to Mac too, though he thought that Don's appearance and his description of Mia probably helped matters. All three of them, and Hawkes too, were desperately trying to rid themselves of the image Sid had created in their minds of his escapades with two blond air hostesses during his college days.

"So, is this the same girl? The one that Danny suddenly kissed at Lab a while ago? Things were strained that day between you two?" Hawkes asked, latching on to anything to get the image of Sid out of his head.

"I just couldn't help myself." Danny said honestly.

"And the atmosphere between us was more about there being a time and a place - and the Lab was neither." Mac hedged, lacing his voice with the appropriate disapproval.

"And how do you fit into this Harry?" Dr Hammerback asked the dark haired teen.

"Mione is my sister, Sir."

"Sister? Mac introduced you as Harry Potter, but her last name was given as Granger." Sid queried.

"We're not blood related, but she's the only family I have ever known." Once again, Harry's voice was firm with his protectiveness of Hermione, even making him sound fierce enough to startle the two doctors who were suddenly very glad for the knock at the door.

When Danny came back it was with Stella in tow and he made a sweeping gesture with his arm as she entered the lounge and gasped - Mac, Harry and Danny all grinned in satisfaction.

"You two have been busy today." Stella immediately said as she looked around the newly refurbished apartment.

"We had help." Mac corrected her.

"My Goddess, it is divine to see you again." George declared as he took Stella's hand and gave a bow as he kissed it.

"I'm sure Mia will love it!" Stella declared before being struck by a thought. "I take it you've already had that conversation?"

"I think we're still in the middle of it actually." Harry told her.

"What's Mia gonna love?" Don asked.

"You're a detective Flack, figure it out." She told him as the others laughed and the two doctors looked around curiously. "I was hoping I'd get back before Mia. Do you know when she's due back from Johns Hopkins?"

"Well, we're expecting her for dinner." Mac answered as George gave a disbelieving snort and Harry attempted to turn his chuckle into a cough. "Though some seem non too hopeful of that." He finished.

"Only because we know her and what she can be like once she gets started - but don't worry, we have a plan!" George informed them with a slightly sinister smile. Stella looked at Hawkes and Hammerback and realised as well Mac's reasoning for inviting them over this particular night. Her look was not missed by George. "Yeah, I wonder if they realise what they're in for too."

"It'll be fine." Harry reassured the others before turning to his attention to his friend suspiciously. "What plan?"

"We tell her you're hurt, or in trouble of some kind and she comes rushing back." George sounded proud of his plan.

"Mate, have you thought that through? You're going to _lie_ to her?" Harry pointed out to him.

"Good point - no need for a lecture. So we don't lie! Don't worry Harry, it'll just be a minor injury, nothing too bad - something easily healed!" George amended happily, only to be faced with four disapproving looks - though it was probably the one from Stella that changed his mind. "Okay then, plan B - we go get her! Where is she exactly?"

"Baltimore." Flack replied and George quickly looked to Harry for clarification and he subtly gave a shake of his head to say they couldn't just pop off and get her.

"Let me get this straight - you allowed H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e G-r-a-n-g-e-r to go off _alone_ to a place of learning without any means of ensuring she comes back?" George asked incredulous.

"Actually, we didn't." Mac said confidently. "We're not that foolish."

"We packed a couple of alarms into her bag, ones even _she_ can't ignore." Danny told them with a smile and this time Harry didn't try hiding his laughter.

"She's interviewing at Johns Hopkins? I would have thought it was too late to attend this year." Sid asked, sounding impressed that Hermione was being considered for a place at the prestigious school.

"She ain't attendin' there. The interview is about the research she's doin'. One of the doctors there has offered to go over her notes - some guy called Johansson." Danny corrected him, trying to keep the anger out of his tone at the idea of Hermione moving away.

"Johansson? Dr Rikhart Johansson?" Sheldon asked beginning to sound equally as impressed as Sid.

"That's him. Have you heard of him then?" Harry asked.

"Heard of him? He's one of the foremost neurologists in the world, and reportedly one of the most prickly when it comes to distractions from his own research. How on earth did Miss Granger get an appointment with him?" Sid asked excitedly.

"The Matron at our school knows him and arranged it." Harry responded as he felt a seed of hope begin to take root - if he was as good as they thought maybe he could actually help Hermione find her cure. Harry cast a quick look at George only to see the redhead looking directly at him, the same line of thought having occurred to him as well.

"Well, your sister must be quite something then for him to have agreed." Hawkes commented.

"She's brilliant alright." Harry replied proudly.

"Right barmy some of her ideas, but completely brilliant." George added with the same amount of pride in his voice.

Stella had seen the shared expressions between Harry and George and knew what they had thought, but she also knew they were wrong - no matter how much Hermione didn't like lying to them she still hadn't told them the true subject of her research. Stella thought it best to change the subject before Mia got back so hopefully the boys wouldn't ask questions that were too direct.

"Well, Sheldon and Sid don't look too appalled and you're all calm so I take it that they took the news of Mia well?" She asked, and Mac and Danny each looked to the two doctors, allowing them to answer.

"It might take getting used to." Sheldon admitted with a touch of unease.

"From what I've seen she's obviously good for both of them! Congratulations." Sid answered sincerely and Mac gave him a grateful smile.

"But we're okay?" Danny asked Hawkes.

"Yeah, we're okay." The other man assured him.

xxxx

Hermione was beyond irritated by the time she opened the apartment door and walked inside. She just about made it to the kitchen before a loud buzzer went off, followed by a ringing bell .

"Danny! I swear if you don't turn these bloody things off I'll castrate you." She said as she dumped her bag on the kitchen island and proceeded to pull six alarm clocks of varying types out of her bag just as a third one went off.

"She swore!" George gasped to Harry quietly so only those close could hear as Danny quickly joined her and began going through the clocks.

"I know - we really were a bad influence on her." Harry admitted with mock disgrace.

"I'm so proud!" George stated with a dramatic sigh that had Stella chuckling at the two as a fourth alarm went off in the kitchen. "They really did set alarms didn't they."

"Try having them start blaring every five minutes and not being able to turn them _**off**_!" Hermione fumed and George winced at having been heard.

"It was Mac's idea." Danny told her contritely as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes - Hermione refused to look at the quivering lip.

"We just wanted to make sure you remembered dinner." Mac said smoothly from where he stood halfway between Danny and Hermione, and their guests.

As she turned narrowed eyes on him he gave her that smile, the one that makes Hermione's insides melt, and she closed her eyes to try and ignore the effect. A millisecond after her eyes closed they popped open again as her mind registered the number of people in the room behind him and making her resemble a doe in the headlights as her eyes went wide with surprise.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you had guests." She sputtered, mortified at her earlier outburst.

"Hermione, these are two of our colleagues. Doctor Sheldon Hawkes you've met and this man is Doctor Sid Hammerback, our Medical Examiner." Mac gently pulled Hermione into the lounge as he made the introductions and the two men in question stood up to meet her.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Granger. We've been hearing a lot about you." Sid said in his kind voice as he shook Hermione's hand as Hawkes gave her a nod.

Hermione couldn't help looking quickly at Mac and Danny who were now standing together, only just managing to stop herself from asking what they had actually told the two men and being wracked with guilt at even having the thought - they had already agreed not to break Magical Law and telling the truth would do just that. The question was, what had they been saying?

"Only good things." Mac promised with as he gave her a wink and smiled as he leant closer and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Welcome home, by the way."

Danny moved slightly and wrapped his arms around her from behind, bending his head to kiss her neck and using the action to whisper in her ear.

"It's gonna be fine."

The two men moved her to their usual sofa and sat her between them as everyone else resumed their seats.

"So how was your day?" Stella asked as soon as they were sat.

"It was fine." Hermione answered uncomfortably.

"Fine? Just fine? Ya been there for the last twelve hours and it was just _fine_ - was the guy no help at all?" Danny quickly retorted.

"No, he was very helpful and was able to confirm a few of my theories and agreed my thoughts on the way forward. I just thought we should talk about something else."

"Okay, _**normally**_ she's smarter than this." George told the room at large as Harry gave a chuckle. "They invited two healers to dinner - now why do you think they did that Granger?"

"We figured they could help us out if we got lost." Mac told her softly, ignoring the comments from George about it being 'when'. "So how is your research going?"

"Are you doing a form of medical research?" Sid asked curiously.

"Only privately, it's sort of a personal project." She responded, still a little uncertain of all the attention.

"In what field?" It was Sheldon's turn to ask.

"Into the neurotransmitters of the pain pathways and resultant damage to neurons and synapsis of neurological sequelae." Hermione answered using the medical terms Healer Johansson had equated her research to.

xxxx

An hour later saw Sid, Sheldon and Hermione still deep in conversation about nociceptors, neurological deficits, anterolateral systems and such likes. Ten minutes into the discussions George, Don and Harry had moved off to the side and Harry had taken out Mac's new chess set while Don had cast a subtle glamour so that the two doctors wouldn't see the pieces move on their own. Ten minutes after that Stella joined them.

Danny managed to sit through half an hour of the discussion before joining the chess game. Actually, he'd been lost after the first fifteen minutes - about the time Stella had begun getting lost herself - and had spent the last fifteen just watching her talk circles around Sid and the prodigy Hawkes. Mac himself had actually been able to keep up a little longer than the others but he was now doing as Danny had and was just enjoying watching Hermione talk with Sid and Sheldon on their own specialty, and not just talking but discussing, arguing and making the two doctors consider new theories. Mac smiled to himself at the two men so engrossed in their discussion, all their questions of her age and maturity completely forgotten - as he knew they would be.

Danny caught his eye from across the room with the others were laughing quietly at Stella' attempts to move the chess pieces to where they shouldn't be and being told off by what looked like the white's queen for doing so. Mac saw in Danny's face a reflection of what he felt. There was pride at how well Hermione had effortlessly made them see her as an equal, there was wonder at the fact that magic could go unnoticed, but most of all there was a sense of peace. That Hermione fit so well into their lives, and with the people closest to them - their friends - meant that perhaps they wouldn't have the struggle that she had been anticipating, and that made both Mac and Danny hope for their continued future together.

However, there was still the matter of dinner. Which meant interrupting the animated discussion, and Mac found himself quite reluctant to do that. George, apparently had no such problem.

"Did someone say something about food?" The redhead said loudly, and getting the halt in conversation that he had been going for.

"It should be finished doing in about ten minutes." Danny answered as he moved back to the sofa where Mac still sat, looking at Hermione as he did.

For their part the three talkers had instantly stopped at George's outburst, and while Sid and Sheldon looked a little sheepish for getting carried away Hermione looked quite mortified as she looked from Mac and Danny to the small group gathered round the other coffee table.

"I'm so sorry." She said as Danny helped her up from where she'd been kneeling in front of the coffee table where the three had been going through some of the articles Johansson had given her.

Hermione was completely embarrassed. She knew she could get carried away but no-one had ever allowed her to do so for so long before and she couldn't believe she'd monopolised their colleagues like that and ignored everyone else. She was therefore taken by complete surprise when Danny just laughed as he pulled her into a kiss, though he was careful to keep it brief given the company they had. As Danny let her go she wasn't so surprised to be pulled into Mac's embrace.

"I'm sorry we had to interrupt. You three looked like you were deep in discussion." Mac said with a smile,

"Humph, when she said her day was fine, what she meant was she had fun. Told you - completely barmy this one!" George said as he made his way to the kitchen in hopes of getting first dibs on the food, and giving Hermione a peck on the cheek as he passed her - completely ignoring the fact that she was in the other man's arms. "But then, that's why we love her." He finished over his shoulder as he opened the oven to get a look at what was cooking.

Luckily Danny was hot on his heels and managed to shoo the redhead away, forcing him to take the warmed plates to the table as the older man dished up. It was as everyone was making their way to the dining table that Hermione finally took notice of the room around her, and the changes that had taken place over the day, some subtle and some not so. Mac knew instantly the moment she noticed from the way she stiffened slightly in his arms and he gently turned her to see her reaction.

"Is it alright?" He asked softly as he brushed a few locks of hair away from her face.

"You two did all this? Why?" She asked sincerely.

"We had help from Harry and George, and because this is your home too. We'll help you move things if they're not where you want." He promised as he tilted his head and placed a lingering kiss to her lips, only pulling away at the sound of Harry's not-so-subtle cough. "We'll talk about this later." Mac said as he guided Mia to the table.

xxxx


	66. Chapter 66

Okay, try not to have a heart attack - yes I am posting early on a Sunday morning (ish) _after_ posting the previous chapter on Tuesday! Either my week went well, or this chapter just flowed easily - you decide.

A couple of **warnings** - I have changed Colin's death in manner and timing (as I think I might have said I made the mistake of reading the Epilogue half-way through reading the last book and couldn't bring myself to finish it, so everything after Godrick's Hollow is unknown to me, except what I pick up in the Potter Wiki and similar). **Also**, there is **some sex at the end **(having removed the previous chapter for not really being any good) but it is kind of essential for Mac and Hermione (you'll see later) so I would appreciate any comments - good, bad, indifferent, 'you suck' - whatever you think it deserves!

Hope you all enjoy and hello to new readers and thanx for being here!

On with the show -

**Chapter Sixty-Six - **

The dinner had gone well, with conversation flowing easily between everyone present as the easy interaction between Hermione and the two doctors displayed during their discussion of her research was carried over to the somewhat lighter topics of the dinner conversations. Well, that was until it came time for dessert and Hermione had the chance to properly take in the room around her.

One item had immediately caught her attention the moment Mac had turned her round to join the others and she had squeezed his hand in hers at the sight of her Grandfathers old writing bureau standing against the partition wall of the two lounge areas, looking for all the world as if it completely belonged there. Mac couldn't fail to notice her reaction and had given her a loving smile and encouraged her to continue walking as she looked at him with utter surprise and gratitude in her eyes. The same look had greeted Danny as they sat down and he had given the same smile as she had leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Two of her bookcases now joined Mac and Danny's along the wall in the dining area where they now sat and a still picture of Harry and Hermione was framed and placed on the wall with the picture of Mac's platoon and Danny's high school baseball team. That particular picture was one of the few taken with just the two of them in it, as they stood just outside the shrieking shack sometime in their fifth year when the two boys weren't talking.

With dessert out of the way everyone made their way back to the comfortable seating and Hermione was able to see the other pictures dotted around the room. A picture of her parents hang on one wall along with pictures of Claire and Danny's brother Louis, and the sight made her heart melt at the thought that the two men would give a space dedicated to those they had each loved and lost.

In other places there were more pictures of Harry and herself, but these she knew had previously included Ron, yet he was no longer anywhere to be seen in any of them and Hermione worried at who had done the removing. There were also some pictures from her box, telling her instantly that it had been found, and she became anxious at what the affect that might have. Harry was focused on a rare picture of Colin Creevey, one where he was _without_ his camera but with that ever-present smile on his face as he stood talking to Harry. He and George were standing near where the picture was placed on the mantelpiece and Hermione had moved away from the others to stand closer herself.

"I can't believe you actually got a picture of him without his camera." Harry commented with a laugh. "How did you do it?"

"I bribed Dennis to steal his brother's camera and take it for me." Hermione answered uncertainly, looking from Harry to George as she did. She suddenly remembered that Harry couldn't know of the nature of Colin's death - he'd been seemingly dead himself at the time - and obviously no-one had told him. It was an image that would not be soon in leaving the minds of those that _had_ seen.

"I've heard of a Book of the Dead the Egyptians had, but I've never heard of a box of the dead. Where did you get all of them from?" Harry asked quietly as he'd turned to her and saw that she was more focused on George as he stood with his back to everyone else, staring at the small picture.

"From family members and friends. From Dennis. They didn't deserve to die, and they don't deserve to be forgotten." Hermione had answered with a quiet sadness.

George suddenly turned and locked eyes with Hermione and everyone could see his face was ashen as he asked his question.

"They found it though, didn't they? His head?"

"I found it in one of the greenhouses. It's okay, we made sure Dennis didn't see him like that."

Hermione managed to answer through the bile that was rising to her throat as she thought for the thousandth time how grateful she'd been the younger of the brothers had been stuck inside the castle at that moment and hadn't had to see the elder's fate. She was grateful for the arms that suddenly wrapped round her from behind as she struggled with the memories.

Harry instantly looked both horrified and ashamed as he looked between the pair while George swallowed convulsively before darting for the door and leaving - Harry was instantly on the move to follow hot on his heels.

"Mione, I have to be at the precinct by six." Harry turned at the door to say as he suddenly remembered.

"It's alright, I'll be there before then." She assured him and they shared a cheerless smile before he quickly followed after their red haired friend.

"Did you two just put a watch on George?" Stella managed to ask, though she - and each of the others - was obviously and visibly still stunned by what had just happened.

"It's okay, we got used to it. George took Fred's death very hard and did a lot of damage to himself. So much so, that I think if he were to have even one more drink it would kill him." Mia answered with the same sadness.

"Hence the five hour lecture." Danny remembered as he and Mac each placed their heads against hers, seeming to no longer care about what the two doctors thought.

"We suffered a, tragedy, at our school last year and several of our friends and others we knew died as a result." She haltingly explained to the two confused and worried looking doctors, her tone of voice indicating that she would prefer no questions to be asked and was grateful when the two men each gave a nod of understanding.

"We're sorry," Mac said, "this wasn't supposed to hurt you."

"No, don't say that." Hermione instantly objected. "I love that you did all this for me. Memories - the good and the bad - are always a part of us, and should be kept hold of. Even the painful ones help to make us who we are, it's just sometimes they take a while to be integrated into us where it's easier to think of them."

Their guests left shortly after that, Sid going so far as to hug his new friend and offer his ear should she want to talk while he gave Mac and Danny a look that clearly told them he would be asking for an explanation. Sheldon, whose respect for the young woman had grown during the evening, gave her a brief squeeze of her shoulder - though considering the two lead CSIs were still holding her in their arms this was done with such unease that it made Hermione smile.

xxxx

Hermione lent back against Danny's chest as the three of them lay in the enlarged tub, lost in sensation as Danny rubbed her stomach as Mac lifted her right ankle to his shoulder and rubbed intimately down her leg. She gave a moan as Danny's hands moved up to cover her breasts and Danny groaned huskily into her ear as they each enjoyed the sensations. Hermione was confused as to how they had ended up as they were when they had been discussing the deaths she'd witnessed only a moment ago. Or maybe it was longer than that. She really couldn't bring herself to care.

Her breath hitched and her head shot up as Mac's hand caressed up the inner thigh of the leg he held just as Danny lightly pinched her, apparently enjoying his new playthings. The two actions combined to send liquid fire throughout her veins, increased by the feel of Danny's lips as he began brushing down her neck, licking and nibbling as he went.

As she stared at him, Mac kissed the delicate arch of her foot making her breath hitch once more, but as he turned his eyes to lock on hers the heat being sent from his darkened orbs made her forget how to breathe altogether. Keeping his eyes locked on hers Mac gently moved his hand further up her thigh, inching ever closer to the apex, her lungs beginning to demand they move once again but her mind was completely unable to process the command.

Time seemed to stop. Hermione had heard and, ever since she moved into in the apartment, could fully empathise with the phrase 'hot and bothered' but she didn't know how to rid herself of the feeling. She remembered vividly the sensations she'd been left with after the two men had enjoyed their shower together that first night, but that was dwarfed by what they were invoking within her now. Mac's hand seemed to move in slow motion as it edged closer to places untouched, each millimetre heightening her need - though for what she wasn't sure.

Then suddenly, the hand was gone and the breath in her lungs burst forth as he kissed her foot once more before replacing it in the water and lifting her other ankle out to begin the process all over again.

Danny's hands were just as bad as they travelled from her breasts to her sides and down her ribs until reaching her hips before moving back up. The faintly calloused hands caressed over her breasts again, pinching her as they went, and then travelled down her ribs and over her stomach, one finger dipping into her bellybutton before both hands moved further down. Hermione's breath was coming in shallow pants as Danny's hands moved round to caress her lower back and then traversing up to massage the rest of her back. He was helped by Mac as the other man gave a gently tug on her legs pulling her lower body away from the body behind her so that only her shoulders now rested against Danny, allowing his hands to reach all of her.

Hermione's own hands were forced to move their grip from Danny's thighs on either side of her as she was moved until she was clutching his knees. Somehow, somewhere within her mind it registered that this might hurt the joints - given the pressure she was using - and the hands were moved to Mac's as they lay beside Danny's.

The two pairs of hands moving across her skin, even through the potioned water, felt blissful and without her thinking about it the leg Mac had let go managed to hook around his waist while her other ankle dug into his shoulder. Mac was pulled forward ever so slightly by her actions and she felt a gust of cold against her leg as groaned, completely unaware that she had placed their lower bodies within inches of touching while Mac struggled not to buck his hips for the contact he desired.

Mac locked eyes with Danny, love and desire burning within each, the two men reaching their limit on holding back and silently agreeing to end this now before being tempted to push Mia for more than she was willing to give - the expression on her face clearly showing she had no idea what she was doing to them.

Danny pulled her back up, turning her on her side slightly as he sealed his lips over hers, his tongue insistently brushing against her lips as he begged for entrance and Mia's lips parted eagerly. Mac moved closer so he sat beside Danny and when the two finally parted for breath he allowed her two gasps before devouring her lips in his need.

"We'll let you finish and get dressed." Mac's voice was low and husky with desire and lack of breath as he spoke and sent renewed tingles down Hermione's spine, distracting her enough that she didn't notice them leaving the bath until she felt the breeze from the bathroom door opening and closing.

xxxx

Hermione sat there in a daze for a few moments before coming back to herself and the realisation that she was alone. She struggled for a while longer to control her raging emotions and was just pulling herself out of the water when she was swept away with heat and arousal once more as the feelings flowed through the Bond from Danny. The force was such that she gasped and found herself falling back into the water with a splash as she suddenly lost all strength in her arms.

The strength of Danny's emotions was overpowering and Hermione continued to lay in the bath panting as heat suffused different parts of her body as her mind provided images of Mac and Danny exploring each other in the next room. A tendril of magic flowed out of her and shrunk the bath back to its normal size to prevent her from drowning in the water even as she drowned in the feelings from the Bond.

Hermione's lips tingled and she imagined them kissing fiercely, and then a trail of pleasure was moving down her throat, lingering across her chest for a few seconds before moving down her stomach. She thought she might combust from the flames licking between her legs, and she rubbed her thighs together hoping to ease the sensation, the action catching something in the centre that had her moaning as a tide of heat shot up and through her body making her toes curl.

All sense of time was lost as Hermione was swept away on the continuing torrent of desire, passion and ecstasy flowing from Danny one after the other, her body literally shaking under the onslaught. What might have been seconds, minutes or even hours later, she was flooded with the feelings of immense pleasure and fulfilment, expelling all the breath in her body in a low moan and sinking her further into the water as she lost even the small amount of strength needed to keep her head above the surface.

Hermione gasped as she managed to pull herself from out of the water once more and she lay there panting for a while longer as she fought to get her breathing back under her own control. A sated and happy feeling emanated from the Bond as Danny relaxed, but the lessening of _his_ emotions left Hermione aware of her own unrelenting - and unsatisfied - passion that was coursing through her body.

Eventually her breathing evened out and Hermione was able to rise from the bath - albeit on shaky legs - and perform her drying spells before getting into her pyjamas. After taking a deep breath to try and steady her tempestuous nerves Hermione opened the door and joined Mac and Danny in the bedroom. The two men were lying in the bed, Danny on top of Mac and the covers over them from the waist down. Sweat glistened on their bodies as they broke their kiss and their two heads turned to look at her intently with darkened eyes as their two arms beckoned her closer.

"Come to bed." Low and husky, Mac's voice flowed like honey into her ears and made Hermione's insides squirm all over again.

Danny rolled off Mac as the other man pulled Hermione into his arms when she reached the bed and rolled her into the space between them as Danny then replaced the covers over the three of them, Mac's mouth covering hers almost before she was on her back and swallowing the moan that vibrated up her throat. Hermione thought this kiss to be less demanding than his last, though no less intense, and this time she could taste something salty as her tongue brushed his. While odd, it wasn't particularly distasteful and she wondered - in the small part of her mind that was still functioning - where the taste came from. Though less potent, Danny's kiss held the same peculiar taste as Mac's, and Hermione figured it must be from something they both consumed - yet she couldn't think of anything in the kitchen that would have the same taste.

By the time the kiss stopped Hermione could hear her pulse thrumming in her ears as her blood became infused with a renewed heat and her eyes were completely clouded with her desire. Each man used one arm to support himself as they faced the woman between them and Danny looked at Mac, his eyes conveying the guilt he felt at her continued state of arousal as they had found satisfaction without considering the effect on her.

Danny felt helpless as he became aware of her sensitised but frustrated body and his lack of knowledge at how to help her without doing more than she was ready for. If she had been a man it wouldn't have been a problem, but the female body was still too new to him for him to be sure he was giving her the pleasure she needed.

Mac could easily see Danny's dilemma in his blue eyes and with a shared nod the younger man took a figurative step back and allowed the more experienced of the three to take control. Mac began by laying his hand flat against Mia's stomach, directing her attention to him. When her eyes met his Mac rubbed his hand in slow circles as he slowly and deliberately lowered his head and placed a series of kisses against her lips, beginning with soft feather-like touches and escalating to seductive lingering touches of his lips to hers that had Mia's head tingling.

As the lingering kisses continued, Mac let his hand move under her pyjama top and softly caressed the bare skin of her stomach, using the gasp she gave at the sudden contact to deepen his kiss. Mac took his time, languidly tracing her tongue with his own and mapping the contours of her mouth, determined to take this slowly so that Mia could fully enjoy the experience.

Danny felt his own heartbeat racing and he struggled to keep his breathing even as he felt the drugging effect of Mac's kisses on Mia and he fought back his own feeling of jealousy the sensation evoked. Every kiss he shared with Mia was affected by the need to finally complete their Bond, making each interaction between them frenzied and compelling. Mac on the other hand was able to take his time, to be calm in his actions and give Mia an enjoyment of the seduction that Danny couldn't.

Mac's hand moved to cup her breast under her top making Mia give a moan that sent the men's blood racing south again. Mac trailed his lips from her mouth, kissing along her jaw until he reached her ear, gently pulling on the lobe between his teeth.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Mac's husky voice whispered into her ear.

His hand gently squeezed her soft flesh as he slowly angled his body and lowered his lips to her chest, sucking her fabric-covered peak into his warm mouth and enjoying the keen of approval that escaped Mia's lips as she arched herself into him. Using the distraction of his mouth Mac glided his hand down her stomach and under the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, lightly tracing her skin from hip to hip to see if she reacted before running his hand across the top of one leg. He smiled around his mouthful as Mia's legs parted of their own accord and a hand was suddenly cording through his hair as it rested on his neck keeping him in place.

Danny couldn't stop the moan escaping his mouth as he was assaulted by the sheer _**need**_ flowing from Mia as he felt her anticipation and excitement swell. Mac glanced at the source of the sound and saw his male lover, eyes closed and looking as if he were the one being caressed. The knowledge that Danny was feeling Mia's pleasure was a welcome confirmation that he was doing this right - after all it had been some years since Mac had last touched a woman in this way and he'd briefly wondered if maybe he'd forgotten how.

He lifted his head to watch her as his fingers set to work making her gasp, her eyes wide as she instinctively bucked into his hand, and Mac marvelled at how responsive Mia was - even to a simple touch - and his anticipation for when the three could truly be together swelled with each mewl, gasp and moan she gave. With a smile Mac bent his head to hers and resumed his drugging kisses as he gently stroked her sensitised body.

Danny couldn't fight his need to participate any longer and his hand travelled under Mia's top to rub at her stomach as his mouth covered the breast nearest him, soaking the fabric the same way Mac had done on the other side. His hand left her stomach only to unbutton her top, parting the sides to reveal her body to him and instantly taking her flesh in his mouth once more, groaning at the taste of her as he lapped at her with his tongue.

Feeling the other man's actions, Mac tore his lips from Mia's to reclaim her breast, giving a simultaneous groan with Danny as Mia cried out and arched into them both. Using her reaction as an indicator Mac gently invaded her with a single digit and was rewarded with another keening cry as Mia writhed against the hand and mouths delivering such delicious pleasure, her hands securing both men against her.

Hermione was lost in sensation as Mac touched her in a place even her fingers hadn't ventured to, wringing from her body such wonderful responses she never knew she was capable of. She fought to get oxygen into her lungs even as her breath was stolen as Mac found a place inside her she wasn't aware of before now but had her whimpering in ecstasy. She thought her insides were going to literally melt with the fire she felt spreading from where Mac's expert hand lay as the heat spread up to her head and down to her toes.

The sudden cold as Danny lifted his head made her gasp even as his warm hand covered her soft mound of flesh. His lips covered hers once more, devouring her as his fingers alternately pinched and rolled. And then Mac's voice was in her ear again, barely audible over the sound of her rushing blood yet crystal clear as he told her how soft she was, how responsive, how hot and silken she felt to him and Hermione was now shaking in their arms.

Mac watched Mia closely as the other two could no longer sustain their kisses and Danny rested his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling together as both panted from the effort to take in air the younger man's hand now still on her body. Judging that she was now close Mac angled his head and licked the gauge that ran above her breast causing Mia to come undone.

Hermione screamed as stars exploded behind her eyelids and the fire that had been building swept through her igniting every nerve ending and pulling every muscle taught as she arched almost completely off the bed, holding the position for several seconds before collapsing down in a boneless heap. She was completely unaware of the shout from Danny as he found completion for the second time that night - and without any direct contact.

Mac quickly cleaned off his fingers, savouring the taste of her, before Mia's exhaustion took the three of them to sleep.

xxxx


	67. Chapter 67

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter - the feedback and thoughts are very much appreciated!

Another week, another chapter - actually on time again! I don't know, maybe there's something wrong - must be some explanation for things going right! ;) Anyway, Hope you enjoy ^_^

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Hermione woke in a confused daze as the magical alarm she'd set before her bath rang for her ears alone. She stretched delicately, her eyes still closed, and realised she was curled against Danny's chest with his arm across her, his hand covering her breast. Her naked breast. Hermione's eyes sprang open as she processed flesh touching flesh and looked down to see her top undone and pushed round to her back. Images flooded her mind as she remembered last night and she was hit with the knowledge that it hadn't just been a mouth-watering dream - all of it had been real. And amazing.

The air hung with a smell similar to the taste she'd found in Mac's kisses last night and her pyjama bottoms felt oddly stiff in places as she remembered they'd fallen asleep before getting cleaned up. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep lungful of aroma before intending to magically clean the three of them, and was startled when she felt fingers trace her face.

"Good morning." Mac said in his sexy husk that sent another thrill of desire through Hermione.

"Ya don't need ta be up so early." Danny's groggy voice came from behind, his breath ghosting over her neck with the words.

"I told Harry I'd be there before he left." Mia reminded them in a small voice.

Danny groaned and pulled her closer into him, his breathing indicating he was only partially awake. His hand moved to her waist in doing so and Hermione bit her lip as her fingers twitched with the desire to cover herself but she managed to keep still - after all, they'd already seen her body and were lying naked beside her for the third night running. Mac's fingers traced her cheek once more as he looked into her eyes, a thousand questions seen beneath the hazel depths.

"How did you sleep?" Was the question he decided to ask.

"Hmm, perfectly." Mia practically purred, immediately biting her lip as she closed her eyes, amazed that she was capable of sounding like that. Her closed eyes made her miss the lust that filled Mac's eyes as they darkened in response to her tone. "Thank you." She whispered as she half-opened her eyes and pulled him into a lingering kiss with a courage she didn't know she had.

"You are beautiful." Mac whispered sincerely as he pulled away and searched her eyes again. "It was my pleasure." He added with a wolfish grin enjoying the sight of her blush spreading down her neck and flowing over her exposed breasts.

For her part Hermione was horrified that she still blushed in front of the two men at the slightest provocation, even after what had happened. She was suddenly surprised to notice that she wasn't embarrassed by last night's actions at all, but she was shocked at how much she wanted to repeat those actions and her blush deepened and spread further at the thought.

Danny chuckled sleepily as her desire flooded him and he nuzzled at her neck as his hand resumed its place, only to be caught by Mia's hand as she moved it away.

"I have to check on George." She said reluctantly as she turned her head and gave him a soft kiss, turning to Mac and doing the same before getting out of bed.

By the time she left the bathroom dressed for the day she found the two men wrapped in each other's arms and fast asleep once more. Giving them a smile and a delicate kiss to each man's cheek she left them as they were as she knew they didn't have to be at work until late that morning.

xxxx

Mac was grateful his day had already been allocated for paperwork as he found himself constantly distracted and would have been mortified with himself if he'd missed a piece of evidence in the field. Without his permission, his thoughts - his entire consciousness - kept going back to last night. Remembering the feel of Danny moving against him as they sought their pleasure, how much more responsive Danny was to his touch - perhaps a consequence of the growing bond between him and the woman only a few feet away?

But it was thoughts of Mia that consumed Mac and kept his focus away from his work. His hands would tingle with the remembered feel of her skin as he ran them across her last night. The way she had arched into his slightest touch, and the tiny noise of complaint she gave when he pulled away - no matter how slightly. The silken feel of her heat and the tremors that had filled her as he brought her to the heights of pleasure. And the taste of her. Oh god. There were few things Mac enjoyed more during sex than being able to taste his lover as they came apart. Danny always tasted of musk and a tempting mix of mellow nectars.

Mia on the other hand tasted of spice and honeyed fruits. And something else. Mac yearned to taste her again. Now. So much so that a couple of times that morning Mac had found himself in the midst of putting on his coat to leave before he realised what he was doing, instantly berating himself for his inattention.

This was not like him - he was focused, constantly in control of his mind and body. Even if he hadn't been that way before the Marines, that was how he'd left the Core. Yet today he couldn't focus at all, his mind going everywhere.

No.

That wasn't right, it wasn't going everywhere. And he _was_ focused. His mind was, in fact, near constantly focused - on Hermione.

Even when he'd been fighting his feelings for Danny, Mac had still been able to concentrate on his job. He'd been able to push through the stuttering of his heart at thoughts of Danny being caught in a tunnel collapse as they searched for the sandhog's killer. His relief that Danny hadn't been with them when the bomb exploded had allowed him to clear his head enough to save Don's life from seeping away with the blood he was losing.

Today though? Today he could think of nothing other than Hermione in his arms. The look on her face as she came apart under his fingers - and how she would look when it wasn't just fingers bringing her to those heights. How it would feel to sheath himself within her silken heat and feel her stretch as he takes her completely.

Urrggh. Mac cursed himself as he caught himself in the middle of actually opening his office door this time, coat on and ready to leave.

"You really don't want to go to whatever meeting it is you have do you?" Stella's voice sounded close and Mac was startled to see the woman actually standing in front of him with a wry smile, looking as if she had been about to enter his office before he opened the door himself.

"What?" He asked in confusion, the word coming out more sharply that he'd intended.

"That's about the fourth time you've looked ready to leave and then changed your mind. Is something wrong Mac?" His friend asked, a touch of worry lacing her tone.

"I'm fine." Mac answered abruptly and instantly regretted it, however discussing his preoccupation with his new lover was not something he was willing to discuss openly - especially as it shouldn't be happening anyway. "I'm sorry Stel, I've just got a lot on my mind today. Did you need me for something?"

"Nope, if you're fine I'll just be getting along." She answered unconvincingly but Mac was happy to leave it at that as the Greek walked back to her evidence.

Mac looked over at Danny ass he worked with Adam in the Trace Lab, feeling a sense of warmth fill his soul as he watched the man he loved do what he did best. Danny wasn't having any problems concentrating - at least as far as anyone would be able to tell - which quite possibly meant that it was just Mac losing his mind. Not exactly a comforting thought, but there were worse things to obsess about Mac supposed.

As he already had his coat on (and wasn't concentrating on his work anyway) Mac decided to go out for some air and pick up some lunch as he did. His thoughts and actions once more going to Hermione he was half way through dialling her number when he remembered she was spending the day watching over George and therefore probably wouldn't be able to join him as he wanted. A tiny, barely audible growl of frustration made its way up his throat at this and Mac redoubled his intent to clear his head with the crisp winter air outside.

He walked a couple of blocks - far longer than strictly necessary - to a vendor and picked up coffee and a sandwich as an excuse for going out and headed back to the lab, silently congratulating himself on not thinking about Mia the entire walk there. The way the curls of her hair splayed across the pillow and framed her face at the same time. The delicate yet ample curves of her body as they fit perfectly against the hard planes of his and Danny's bodies. The feather-light touches of her fingertips as she moved her hand across his chest.

Damn.

So much for the cold air clearing his head.

Mac marched up the stairs to the floor with his office, meeting Danny's worried eyes the moment he reached the top. Suddenly his need to talk to or hold Hermione was transferred to the younger man in front of him and Mac had to force himself to remember they were at work and the problems such actions would cause them both should he just grab the other man and devour him. Mac's steps faulted ever so slightly as Danny approached.

"Mac, you alright?"

The concern in his lover's voice almost made Mac feel guilty at having spent the day thinking of someone else, but then he remembered how Danny had been just as pre-occupied when they'd first encountered the young woman. Mac signalled Danny to follow him to his office and waited until the door closed to allow them privacy before answering.

"I'm okay, I just keep thinking about Mia today." Mac said truthfully hoping the other man would understand.

"She's alright, as far as I can tell." Danny reassured him having been monitoring the Bond all morning. "She was happy with what we'd done to the apartment, and she really didn't mind the memories some of the pictures brought, even if they did make her sad for a bit. At the moment she's more worried about George, but hey with Mia lookin' after him he'll be fine. You don't gotta worry about her Mac, our girl's stronger than anyone knows."

"I know." Mac said with a smile. "I wasn't actually worrying about her. I've been thinking more of the events _after_ everyone had left." He admitted, looking up at Danny with a touch of nervousness as to how the other man would react to this.

He was therefore gratefully surprised when a large, and sappy, grin spread across the stubbled face as the words "_hmmm yeah"_ were virtually exhaled from between those thin yet sensuous lips. Mac watched as the blue eyes glazed over as Danny lost himself in the memories that had been plaguing Mac ever since he woke up that morning. Suddenly Danny was laughing.

"Ya haven't been able to work 'cause you've been fantasisin' about Mia? Ain't you the one who said there was a time and place for that?" The younger man teased.

Mac gave a laugh himself at his own expense as Danny got up to leave, giving him a surreptitious wink from the doorway, and then forced himself to get down to work. Though it wasn't easy, as his thoughts kept wondering back to Mia - apparently having been given permission from Danny, however implicitly - and Mac seemed to lose all sense of time as the day wore on. As he looked up to notice the darkened skies Mac realised he was beginning to feel tired. Well not tired exactly, but more like he was losing energy - even though he hadn't achieved anything all day.

As he looked out through the lab he noticed that Danny was apparently having a similar problem himself, though more noticeably as he made his way from Trace without the usual sprint in his step. Mac also noticed that he kept looking towards the stairs, and found the reason when Hawkes emerged from the lift about ten minutes later - Hermione following him onto the floor. She truly looked tired, and a little uncertain, and Mac's heart swelled that she cared so much for her friends to stay with them all day and look after them regardless of the effect to her.

"Hey look who I found outside." Hawkes was saying just as Mac left his office, Danny was already beside Mia by then and Mac saw Stella making her way over too from DNA.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I asked Sheldon if it was okay to wait outside." Hermione explained, her voice reflecting the uncertainty Mac had detected in her face.

"In this weather? Don't be silly." Stella interrupted her as she gave the younger woman a swift hug in greeting. "How you doing kiddo? How's George?"

"He's fine, we spent the day talking mostly, remembering a lot of things. I just left him with Harry at the pub enjoying a meal." Hermione answered, tiredness overtaking her unease.

"So you sat with him while he hashed up bad memories?" The older woman asked wryly.

"It was what he needed, and if it helps then I'm willing to talk about whatever he wants. It's how George copes. Harry copes by locking the memories away until the anger and sadness goes and he can deal with remembering the happier times."

"And you?" Sheldon surprised them by asking. "What do you do to cope?"

"Ah, me." Hermione gave a deprecating chuckle. "Apparently I'm quite needy when it comes to personal contact. Poor Harry had to wait ten minutes before I'd stop hugging him today." She tried to smile but it refused to reach her eyes. "I just need a good night's sleep and I'll be fine again." She assured them when she received four looks of concern. "I'm just -"

"Drained." Danny supplied as he moved to stand behind her and she relaxed into him - though it was barely perceptibly and someone would have had to be closely studying the two to notice.

Something inside Mac suddenly clicked at Danny's word. Drained. That was exactly how Mac felt, but not really, it was more what he felt at the back of his mind, only becoming more aware of it just moments before Mia arrived at the Lab. Early on Mac had asked Danny how it felt to feel Mia's emotions through the Bond, and how he could tell those from his own emotions. Danny had described how, unless Mia was close, it wasn't his whole being that shared her emotions, it was more like a small part of his consciousness that became aware of how she felt, that part becoming larger and more insistent the stronger the emotion became or the closer they were.

Mac stood there analysing his feelings and re-evaluating how he'd been distracted all day as the others talked lightly now that shift was over and it was time to go home. He never noticed the way chocolate and cobalt eyes would occasionally look at him in concern.

xxxx


	68. Chapter 68

Thank you to those of you that take the time to send me feedback - you are heaven sent! And hello to everyone new or still reading this!

This chapter carries a **warning **for **_SEX_**! (though hopefully I have done this delicately and not too graphically)

I'm hoping that you will bare with me for this chapter, it is integral for the story - I promise.

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

The second the apartment door closed Mac gave in to his need for Mia, instantly pulling her into his arms and walking her backwards, jamming her against the wall behind and he in front as he attacked her lips, his hands simultaneously reaching for and undoing the buttons of her coat. Once that task was completed his hands were fumbling with her jumper, trying to get purchase on her thin tee shirt beneath, before sighing into the kiss as his fingers finally touched the bare skin of her stomach.

Mac swallowed the mewl of pleasure Mia gave at the contact with his mouth as he continued his assault on her defences, the insistent licks of his tongue against hers combining with the strokes of his fingers as they lightly danced across the burns on her stomach before moving round to trace the textured wounds of her back. Mia's reaction was immediate as she moaned against his mouth and wound one of her legs around his hip, drawing them closer until it was Mac's turn to moan as the tightness in his trousers met with the softness of her stomach.

He moved one hand to her bottom and took hold of the thigh of the leg she was standing on, and encouraging her to jump slightly he lifted the second leg round his waist. As he did he finally let go of her lips to groan as he felt the heat of her centre against the length of his hardness even through the layers of clothing. This did nothing to help what little remained of his control, especially when she started moving her hips, ever so slightly, back and forth against him as her small hands began pushing his coat from his shoulders.

Mia tightened her legs and arms around Mac as the coat slid off his shoulders and Mac felt two hands from behind pull his arms away from her as the coat was stripped from him, taking his suit jacket with it. Two mouths attacked his neck as his hands returned to their exploration of the satin soft skin of Mia even as Danny's body pressed into him from behind and sure fingers wound round him to undo the buttons of his shirt, pulling it and his vest out of his trousers. Whether intentional or not, Mia's nails scraped up his sides as she pulled both shirt and vest off of him, sending shivers along his spine and jolts blazing to where he stood nestled between her legs.

Needing to taste more of Mia's skin, Mac all but ripped the jumper and tee shirt from her body as he pulled them over her head, barely registering the faint gasp of surprise to escape her lips before he was pulling the cup of her bra down and covering the expanse of skin with his mouth. Her breasts heaved beneath his mouth as Mia struggled for breath, one hand going to his head and holding him against her as the other stretched across his shoulder, yet all he felt against his back was the scratch of Danny's chest hairs and the hardened peaks of his nipples every time either of them moved.

Mac's own hips were now moving in time with Mia's, establishing a rhythm that was quickly making him desperate to shed the last barriers between them, and his hands began undoing the fastenings of her jeans.

Hermione had no idea what was going on. Mac hadn't said a word since she'd arrived at the Lab - still hadn't, actually - and now here she was, holding on (literally) for dear life as he drove her nearly senseless and filled her with desire with his lips and hands. A brief look at Danny as he moved in behind Mac told her that the younger man didn't know what was going on Mac either, and as much as the intensity of the older man's need frightened her slightly the presence of Danny reassured her, calming her enough to lose herself to the sensations Mac was creating.

She had no idea how to respond to Mac's actions, or how to cope with the intensity of her own reactions. The few books she'd read on the subject had been quite clinical - though anatomically correct - and, while explaining how the body prepared itself for the act of sex, had mentioned nothing of the fact that she would become breathless as her brain forgot to send instructions to her lungs to inhale and exhale. Instead, her brain seemed to prefer concentrating on creating a new series of neural networks that resulted in a touch to her breast sending spine-tingling shivers through her body and had moisture seeping into her knickers.

As she and Danny worked together to remove the first few layers of Mac's clothes Hermione could see the desire shining out of the once blue eyes, the colour now almost completely obscured as his pupils dilated to take in every little detail and she wondered if her eyes showed the same. The speed with which Mac had removed her top clothes had startled her, and again the calm touch of Danny's hand to her side had soothed her nerves. Yet through the fog of desire that was enveloping her mind Hermione was still aware of the fact that Mac still hadn't said anything - not a single word since seeing her - and a seed of trepidation began to grow, slowly clearing the fog as it did.

Trepidation turned to outright nerves when Mac's hands began unfastening her trousers and Hermione was filled with the thought that her first time would be up against a wall with a man that hadn't spoken to her and was barely even looking at her. She was surprised to find that it wasn't the position that troubled her but the continued silence and the glossed over eyes that didn't quite seem to see her. Did that count as virginal fears?

It wasn't that she was afraid of losing her virginity - quite the contrary, she had felt ready to take that next step since coming down from the high of her pleasure last night and wanting to give that same pleasure to the two men. It was just that she would have liked to know that Mac knew _whom_ he was seducing - if his near frenzied actions could be called that. It was this niggling thought - that Mac wasn't aware it was her - that was clearing the desire from her mind and interfering with her enjoyment of what he was doing to her.

When Mac abruptly pushed her legs from round his waist Hermione couldn't stop the small frightened yelp that escaped her throat and was grateful for the speed with which Danny moved to the side of Mac and helped to balance her on unsteady legs. Mac seemed completely unaware of her precarious balance as he sank down to his knees, taking her jeans and knickers with him and lifting first one foot then the other to slip off her shoes and remove the remaining clothes. As Mac stood, his eyes travelled hungrily up the naked body in front of him and this time it wasn't just Hermione that wondered if there was something off with the older man.

Mac removed his belt and began undoing his trousers as he leaned in to kiss Hermione again who quickly placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him back as she tried calling his name.

"So beautiful, Mia." Mac murmured reverently.

Well, at least that answered the question of whether he knew it was her.

Hermione relaxed her grip on his shoulders and became lost within his energetic kisses once more. Danny, however, refused to let Mia's first time simply be a chance for Mac to 'get his rocks off' and fiercely pulled the two apart, pushing the other man round until he was beside Mia against the wall as they kissed and lacing his fingers with Hermione's to soothe and calm her. Using that hand to pull her closer Danny encouraged Hermione to take over the kiss with Mac, giving her a kiss that was both sweeter and more sensuous than Mac's most recent attempts - though it took her breath away just as effectively.

As Hermione closed her lips over Mac's Danny finished undoing the other man's trousers and slid to his knees, deftly releasing Mac's hard length from the confines of his remaining clothes as he did and hearing a muffled sound as Mac gasped into Mia's kiss. When he took Mac into his mouth and hummed at the back of his throat the groan from his lover was hungry and unobstructed, followed closely by a light feminine gasp as Danny used both hands to still Mac's thrusting hips.

As he swirled his tongue and gave another hum Danny looked up to see Mac, head thrown back against the wall behind him one hand gripping Hermione's nearest thigh as the other gripped the back of Danny's head. Danny loved seeing the normally composed Marine so unrestrained - he looked delectable. His eyes moved to Mia and found her eyes smouldering, the depths of them seeming like liquid cocoa as she watched him move, her mouth open slightly and her chest heaving with her breaths.

Danny winked at her and slowly pulled his mouth away from Mac until only the tip remained at his lips, one hand going to the base and squeezing ever so gently. He watched Mia the entire time, her tongue darting out to lick her own lips and her eyes going wide as she saw Mac's throbbing length for the first time.

Hermione gasped as Danny pulled away from Mac. She'd felt each of their arousals several times, especially in the last few days it seemed, but this was the first time she had actually seen one outside of a picture in one of her books - and Hermione found the differences to be startling. She found herself mesmerised as Danny's tongue licked along the glistening skin towards the purple coloured head and as his hand began moving as well she paid close attention to the sounds Mac made - and whether caused by tongue or hand.

Without thinking about it Hermione slid to her knees beside Danny, her eyes on Mac's face and the look of rapture that was echoed by the quietly spoken yet needful "_Danny"_ that kept being repeated. Danny's blue eyes sparkled at her as she turned her attention back to him and he smiled at her as his mouth moved down while his hand moved up, his cheeks hallowing as lips met the encircling fingers and giving her a wink at the lustful groan that was emitted from their lover's throat.

Hermione only realised she was moving when her hand entered her vision as it moved forwards and she allowed herself to follow instincts she hadn't been aware of before. Danny stopped his movements as Mia's fingers delicately traced up the slickened skin, gasping and pulling away when the flesh moved beneath the slight touch and Mac gave his loudest groan, her eyes darting up to his face only to see the same look of absolute bliss, and waning control. Feeling emboldened, and with encouragement from Danny, Mia lightly closed her fist around the jutting flesh, feeling the softness of the skin contrasting with rigid muscle beneath. Danny's hand settled on hers as he gently changed her grip and guided her movements.

Electric pleasure (and something else) shot through Mac's entire body the second Mia's tentative fingers touched him and he couldn't prevent the purely libidinous moan that escaped him at such a small contact. When she gripped him and her hand began moving he instantly felt himself tighten and knew he wouldn't last against her. Especially when he felt that previous feeling of something else begin tugging at his soul, flowing though his heart to radiate out across his entire body until it was focused at the point of Mia's touch just as his orgasm hit him.

Danny had been watching for the signs and quickly engulfed the head, not sure if Mia was actually ready for what her actions would produce, and he pulled away as Mac softened to help his lover slide gently to the floor exhausted. He was surprised when Mia's hand on his cheek turned his face to her and she leaned in, only to lick a stray droplet from the side of his mouth closing her eyes as she did and seeming to analyse Mac's taste. The sight alone made his own throbbing erection pulse in need at the action and almost caused him to miss the ribbon of blue light that leapt from Mac's chest to Mia's. Danny blinked as the light faded and looked at the other two to see if they had seen the same thing but found both sets of eyes closed as Mac recovered and Mia considered.

Having watched Danny swallow down Mac's seed Hermione had given in to her usual curiosity and when a drop had escaped his lips she quickly took a swipe at it with her tongue. It was the same taste she found in their kisses the night before, except this time there was the unmistakable tang of magic in it. Her eyes sprang open in surprise and concern. Mac didn't have magic and the protection spells she'd surreptitiously placed on the two men after her Mrs Weasley's visit wouldn't have affected him like that, so why did he taste of magic? Hermione could see the same 'what-just-happened?' kind of look in Danny's eyes but before either of them could say anything Mac weakly pulled Danny and then Mia to him giving each a soft kiss.

"Hey there. You back to being yourself now then?" Danny asked the older man cautiously, still very mindful of how he'd been acting moments ago.

"Being myself?" Mac queried.

"You've been acting weird since Mia turned up at the Lab. Then when we got home you practically assaulted her. You may notice we're still in the front hall." Danny told him with a slightly stern note to his normally agreeable tone.

Mac finally looked around to see that they were in fact just inside the door of the apartment, the three of them in varying stages of undress. Danny was the only one of the three fully clothed, which must have been uncomfortable as Mac also took note of the large bulge in the man's jeans. Mac's own trousers and boxers were wrapped around his ankles while Mia's only clothing was the purple satin bra that sat uselessly around her waist. She looked like she had been ravished. Her hair was a mess of tangles (more than usual), her lips red and swollen from the force of his kisses and a hematoma was developing on her throat while another was appearing on her right breast.

Mac would have thought it a good look for her if it weren't for the trepidation he could see in her eyes that made him wonder how badly he had acted. Mac only remembered having one of the most powerful orgasms of his life and looked at Mia once more to see if he'd caused any other injuries.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I never meant to hurt you." He told her sincerely as he gently pulled her into his lap, forcing his body and mind to ignore the shared nakedness so as not to truly scare her away.

"You didn't hurt me." Hermione promised him as she gave him a small kiss. "It's just that you hadn't said a word since I arrived at the Lab, and then you were ... doing _that_ ... and still not talking, and I thought maybe you were mad at me for turning up at your work. Then I wasn't sure if you even knew it was me." This time her voice was less certain, reflecting some of the anxiety she'd felt earlier and hearing it tore out Mac's heart overwhelming him with guilt as Danny moved to sit beside them and placed his comforting arm around her.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, the last thing I've ever wanted was to scare you. I don't know what came over me, the last thing I remember was seeing you come up the stairs with Hawkes at the Lab and thinking how much I wanted to get you two home. The next thing I know you and Danny were touching me and I was coming undone."

"You didn't scare me, I just wasn't sure if you were thinking of someone else at the time." She told him honestly, not liking the worry she could hear in his voice at having so lost control. "I think it had something to do with magic, but I'm not sure how."

"Maybe we should move this conversation to somewhere more comfortable than the hall floor." Danny suggested.

"Humph, I'm not sure I can move." Mac responded with a chuckle and received a very satisfied smirk from Danny.

Hermione put her arm round Mac as she tightened Danny's hold on her and apparated the three of them into the bedroom. She looked at the still dressed Danny and with a wordless incantation she removed his clothes and sent them into the laundry basket or onto the back of the chair as required while summoning and doing the same with hers and Mac's clothes from the hall. Danny gave a gasp at the sudden feeling of cold air on his skin and looked at her with arched eyebrows as being as naked as the other two.

"Maybe we could move the conversation to another time." Hermione suggested slyly, exercising her new confidence as she moved to straddle Danny's knees and kissed him with a growing hunger before looking over at Mac.

"Show me what Danny likes?"

xxxx


	69. Chapter 69

Hello all, so sorry for not posting last week - there's a nasty bug been going round and guess who caught it! Needless to say writing did not go well. Anyway, here is the next installment, hope you enjoy! ~Kitty

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

Mac woke the next morning with a smile, and no small reluctance to go to work when Danny had the day off with Hermione. After Hermione had proven herself to be an apt pupil the previous night the three of them had gathered enough strength to get to the bathroom and proceeded with her bath. Before going to sleep Mac had again seen to Mia's pleasure and indulged his own whims as he licked his fingers clean before they fell asleep.

As Mac forced aside the feeling of utter contentment and finally pulled himself from Mia's arms and to the bathroom he thought back to the previous day and how he'd felt tired but not as the afternoon had progressed. Danny had begun to slow down at work by the time Mac had noticed the feeling, and when Hermione had arrived the younger man had accurately named how Mac felt and attributed it as being Hermione's state of being.

The look on Mia's face as Mac had left the bed had changed from serene to regret, echoing how Mac felt at that moment. Or was it him echoing how she felt? If so, how was he feeling her emotions? Mac smiled as he began rinsing off. He'd recently admitted to himself that he _was_ jealous of the Bond between Hermione and Danny, of how they could feel how the other was while he was left having to guess. Was it possible that the strength of their emotions - their love - and their growing intimacy had created a similar Bond between his soul and Mia's?

Mac's mind flashed back to their second night sleeping together at the hotel, how they'd found Harry studying one of Hermione's notebooks as she had her bath. Had that been the one with her notes on the Blood Contract? All of her research notebooks were on the bookshelves now placed in the dining area and Mac decided it was time he did his own research by going through her notes - she'd warned them not to touch her books unless she were present as apparently some were disagreeable, one about monsters in particular.

As Hermione took the last shower and Danny was getting breakfast for the three of them Mac searched the shelves for the right notebook, discovering that Mia had a separate book for individual theories while also having individual books for conjectures and fact. He eventually found her notes solely on Blood Vows and just managed to slip it into his jacket before Mia came out of the bedroom.

xxxx

Mac was cursing his luck in the most colourful terms. Before even arriving at the Lab he'd had to change direction to meet Lindsey at a scene in West Village. Processing that scene had taken up their entire morning and he was now on his way to Midtown with Angell to follow up on a driver's licence found at the scene not belonging to the victim.

He wasn't proud of the fact that he was distracted (still!) from his work by the desire to find out what really happened the night before, but reasoned that it was because he didn't want to lose control like that again in case Danny couldn't stop him again.

As he sat in his vehicle before making his way back to the Lab while Angell took the license owner downtown for further questioning Mac remembered how Danny had once said that concentrating on what Hermione felt helped to calm him when they were separated. Deciding to follow his theory, Mac closed his eyes and tried searching for something he didn't feel that might be Mia (as odd as that sounded). It took a while but eventually within his confused and vague emotions he found a segment of amusement that couldn't be him.

It was small, and mixed with other feelings, but it was definitely not attributable to what was going on with him that morning. Remembering more of Danny's words, Mac tried to mentally catch hold of that feeling of amusement, imagining there was a thin cord attached to the feeling and as he wrapped the cord around his hand he could pull the feeling closer. As he concentrated he could feel the other sensations he'd been vaguely aware of. There was the contentment he'd felt that morning, and a warmth that spread throughout his soul as he became more aware of it.

With a smile he opened his eyes and started the vehicle. Maybe his luck wasn't so bad after all. He could wait until later to read Mia's notes, but for now he didn't care _how_ he'd created a Bond with Hermione - just that he had.

xxxx

Danny had declared that they were having a 'date-day' and took Hermione to Coney Island where he insisted on dragging her to one of the magic shows claiming it would be funny for a witch to go see a magician. He commiserated the fact that the rides were closed for the season as he couldn't show her the City from the top of the Ferris wheel but took delight in showing her the view of the ocean with the sprawling City behind her. As they walked along the Boardwalk it began snowing lightly and Danny wrapped his arms around Hermione, ostensibly to help keep her warm but mostly as an excuse to hold her.

The Boardwalk was almost completely deserted, with only a few people braving the weather and no-one brave enough for the beach, so (of course) Danny decided to take her along the beach at the water's edge. With a softly thought spell Hermione wrapped the two in a warm cocoon and kept the wind away from them. She then turned in Danny's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and they stood there talking quietly - kissing occasionally.

When they began drawing attention for standing in the cold wind and snow Danny walked her back up along the boarded up stalls to the baseball stadium and they sat in a bar watching a re-run of an old game as Danny talked about his time playing as they ordered a light lunch. Hermione couldn't explain it but she couldn't stop touching Danny while he seemed to be having the same problem. They were acting like a couple of teenagers in love, which was odd because few people would ever accuse Hermione of acting her age - most secretly thought she didn't know how.

As Danny yelled at one of the players on the television - something about a fly ball? - Hermione was struck by a sudden realisation that she was happy. Truly happy. She hadn't even thought of pain, her dreams, or Death Eaters, or even dying, in days. She unexpectedly caught herself looking forward to tomorrow, something she hadn't been able to do in almost a year. And not just tomorrow, but she found herself anticipating the day after, and the day after that, the next week and the next months.

"_Cara_?" Danny asked with concern as he gently squeezed her hand to bring her back from wherever it was in her mind she'd disappeared to. He couldn't tell if there was something wrong - one second she was happy then the next he felt stunned disbelief from her.

Hermione quickly looked up into the cerulean eyes and gave him a smile at the concern she saw there as she let what she felt flow freely through the Bond and her happiness and hope for the future - their future - coursed through her soul to Danny's. As he felt her true emotions flood him Danny was able to easily pick up on her hope and anticipation of the future and something settled within him. The feeling that everything would be alright, that the wedding between the three would go ahead, and Mia, he and Mac would be Bonded equals.

"Can we go home?" Hermione asked softly with a gentle smile and was rewarded with the largest grin she'd ever seen from Danny as he left enough money for their bill and practically dragged her outside.

xxxx

It wasn't until the last hour of the shift that Mac was finally able to sit at his desk and go through Hermione's book. There were pages upon pages full of her neat script, a lot of which didn't make much sense to him but three of which detailed how she would die if the Blood Contract wasn't satisfied. Mac read those pages slowly, his blood going cold with each new page he read. Flack had said at the beginning that she would die if Danny didn't marry her - it was the original reason for trying the relationship - but neither he nor Mia had said _how_.

As he read about muscle atrophy, slowing heart rate, and draining life-force Mac found himself looking for that sense of warmth that was Hermione to reassure himself of her presence. Once he found the warmth he noticed it was stronger than what he'd felt that morning, suffusing his soul with the comfort of her presence as if she were physically beside him. He wondered if this was what Danny had experienced since that first day when he'd been compelled to kiss her, and if Hermione had the same sensation when feeling Danny's emotions.

The thought of Danny brought Mac back to the task at hand of finding out how he'd started a Bond with Hermione and whether it was possible to create the same Bond between himself and Danny. The next few pages detailed the effects of the Bond. The shared emotions they of course knew about, but the knowledge that this would eventually lead to the Bonded being able to hear each other's thoughts when directed at them as the depth of their love grew was shocking to Mac - not to mention unbelievable.

But then, as he thought about it, they were dealing with Magic, something else Mac didn't believe in two months ago, so perhaps it was best to give that idea the benefit of the doubt for the time being. If he suddenly started hearing Mia's - or Danny's - thoughts then he would at least know it was a by-product of the Bond, and not him going insane.

There were other effects of the Bond, some differing if it was shared by a pair or a triad. Magical ability would be shared and increased in those with magic - so if Danny had been a wizard his and Hermione's magic would both be stronger for the Bonding, which was quite a scary thought given how powerful Mia seemed to be just on her own. However, as he and Danny were both Muggles her magic would remain the same, which was a relief to Mac as he'd thought that perhaps their non-magical status would lessen her powers and leave her vulnerable.

The main difference between a paired Bond and the Triad was children. In a Triad, any child conceived would be an offspring of all three. This was apparently regardless of the combination and Mac found the idea of a man in a completely male Triad conceiving and carrying a child to be somewhat disturbing on a personal level yet faintly interesting on a scientific one. This meant that, should Mia become pregnant, the child would carry genetic traits of both him and Danny. Mac found he could easily see the logic of this particular effect as it would eradicate any bad feelings between the two men if only one was the natural father.

For the first time in years - since meeting Reed - Mac found himself considering being a father. He and Claire had decided to wait until their careers were more established, then wait until they could afford a good area for schooling, then it was waiting until one of them could afford to take enough time off after the birth to raise the child as they wanted. Then fate intervened and it became too late.

Mac briefly considered his relationship with Claire's son Reed and how to define it. Through their shared connection of Claire, Mac had tried to be there for the young man should he find himself in trouble, though he had never tried to be a second father-type figure. Perhaps he might be considered a sort of uncle instead? The relationship was something he and Reed had never actually discussed, though they kept in sporadic contact. He had informed Reed of his relationship with Danny out of respect to Claire's memory, but was only just wondering whether he should tell him about Hermione as well. She had already told him that she didn't want her presence to interfere with, or prevent, his contact with Reed, but Mac wondered if Reed would feel the same.

After that came details of the different types of Bonding Ceremonies. From the descriptions the ceremonies sounded like a cross between a handfasting and a traditional wedding ceremony. In their case, he and Danny wouldn't be waiting at the alter as Hermione walked up the aisle as in a traditional wedding, but instead the three of them walk in from separate corners (east, south and west) and meet at the alter (facing north) where the magical equivalent of a priest will preside over the ceremony. Mac took a moment to try and picture in his mind the next part of the ceremony. The three of them would each take the other's left hand holding them in the space between them and the priest would then tie a ribbon around the wrists and joined hands in an intricate knot that, from Hermione's picture, looked like a Celtic triquetra.

The other fact about the Bonding that stood out in her notes was that, unlike either a handfasting or a Muggle marriage, the Bonding was literally for life - if one of the three died the other two would always live with a piece of themselves missing, but if two died so too would the third shortly after. No other power or authority was enough to break the Bond once it was created.

Mac suddenly realised that this had been one of the concerns Hermione had had at the start of their relationship, that once they accepted her they wouldn't be able to change their minds. Which admittedly might have been a valid concern at the beginning, but Mac had no doubts whatsoever of his feelings for Danny and Hermione, nor of their feelings for him. In all honestly he didn't want to think of living without either of them, even now, and found the thought of passing away with his loves to be oddly comforting.

Finally, on almost the last pages of notes, Mac found what he was looking for - creating a Bond between witch or wizard and a Muggle. He wasn't entirely surprised to find the information under the heading of _Sex Magic_, having already formed his own theory as to how he was now able to feel Hermione the way Danny could - after all only one thing had changed in the last couple of days.

According to Mia's notes magical power is increased during sexual acts (when consensual) making any spells done at the time - intentional or unintentional - more potent than usual. Unintentional spells could be produced if the parties involved wish the spell to be cast. Creating a magical Bond is apparently the only magic a Muggle is able to produce, though only if, as Hermione quoted :

"_The non-magical person must intend with their full heart and soul to create a Bond with the other as they share the essence of life."_

Mac thought this explained how Rosa and Helen were able to create a Blood Bond between their children as the two truly wished to be family. It was also how he had created a Life Bond with Mia. Mac smiled as he realised Hermione would never be able to doubt his feelings again. In theory, he should be able to create a Bond with Danny in the same way, yet after a year of sharing the '_essence of life_' as it were neither were able to feel the other. Perhaps it required a Blood Bond like the one the mothers made?

His thoughts were interrupted as Stella knocked on his door.

"You can go home you know." She said with a teasing tone.

Mac looked at his watch quickly to find that she was right - in fact he could have gone home half an hour ago. Grabbing his things Mac quickly left, giving his smiling best friend a quick kiss on the cheek as he left.

xxxx


	70. Chapter 70

{gets down on bended knee} Soo sooo sooorryy! There was a lot to catch up on at work which didn't leave much time left for writing. Plus there was some sort of malfunction between my brain and my fingers so what was in my head wasn't coming out - hence the shortness of this chapter.

To : BoyyM, LeaFairy124, Readerforlife, Destiny Margera, Angel JJK, and Sarah-Anne Krane - Thank you for the reviews, I will respond!

Thank you to all (still) reading this story, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Seventy - **_Warnings for sex_****

As he made his way home Mac concentrated on the sensations that he thought were Hermione, in the same way he'd seen Danny do in the previous weeks. The sensations increased as he reached their building, becoming stronger as he got to their floor and made his way to the door. He took a moment to analyse her feelings before entering and found her relaxed and happy, though with a sense of anticipation and worry as well. Something spiked within her emotions and he recognised her arousal as it flooded his senses. Mac considered for a moment not going in and allowing Danny and Hermione some time alone together - after all, they were the original Bonded - but as he stood there he felt her worry override her building passion. The need to know what was wrong made his decision for him.

As Mac opened the door he was hit with a sense of relief from Hermione as she called out to him and he could hear Danny quietly tell her he told her so.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as soon as Mac entered the lounge, her voice tinged with the worry he'd been feeling from her and he suddenly realised that _he_ was the cause of her worry.

"I'm fine." He assured her as he bent to kiss her already swollen lips.

Mia was straddling Danny's legs as he sat on the sofa, hair loose and flowing around her shoulders with her blouse pulled out of her jeans. The last few buttons were undone so that Danny's hands disappeared beneath the fabric as he held her back, while Danny's tee shirt was missing completely and Mac again felt a twinge of guilt at having interrupted.

"I told ya, Stella would have called us if something had happened to him." Danny said softly into her ear from below her.

"But usually you two call if you know you're going to be late." Hermione argued, defending her earlier worry.

"I'm sorry, I was going over some notes and lost track of time." Mac admitted as he moved round and sat beside them on the sofa.

He angled himself to face the other two and leant into Danny softly pressing his lips against the others' in a series of gentle kisses. Danny's tongue thrust out to nudge at his lips, the two deepening the kiss, their tongues stroking against each other and exploring in a languid dance as Mac's right hand corded through Danny's soft hair. His left hand sought out Mia, stroking the exposed skin of her lower back as Danny's hands travelled up the rest of her back and across her shoulders, taking the blouse with them. Mac felt small hands travel from his chest to his shoulders and then down his arms as Mia pushed his jacket off him. Delicate fingers then found their way to the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them.

Mac could feel the same urgent need as yesterday begin to take over at her touch and quickly broke his kiss with Danny to take hold of her hands and still them.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He told her solemnly, bringing her hands to his lips and placing a soft kiss to them.

"You've never hurt me!" Hermione protested as she tried desperately to think what he could be talking about and panic began to set in.

"But I might have, if Danny hadn't been here. I lost control yesterday, couldn't stop myself from wanting you and might have taken you by force if Danny hadn't found a way to distract me. I won't risk that happening again. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." Mac explained quietly, his voice reflecting the shame he felt at his actions and hoping to alleviate the apprehension he could see in her gentle eyes.

"It's not force if I want it too." Hermione admitted her desire, grateful her voice managed to stay steady as she took hold of the sudden daring she felt and pushed Mac to sit back on the sofa and moved from Danny to straddle her other lover. "Besides, from what I understand, I should expect a little pain the first time."

Mac's own desire spiked at the combination of seeing her predatory move and hearing those last words, and he was able to feel the strength of her desire as it fed his own urgent need but he forced the feelings down. He wanted to never hurt her and needed to know if he would always lose control with her, or if it was just the Bond wanting to be completed. Though as Mia leant down to kiss him Mac allowed himself to respond to her, enjoying the kiss for a brief moment before pulling away as he pulled her notebook out of his jacket pocket.

"You stole my notebook!" Hermione exclaimed in shocked disbelief, her chocolate eyes wide.

"You are the one who keeps saying we need to talk about this." Mac reminded her gently. "And you're right."

"So you found the reason for your behaviour yesterday?" Danny asked from beside him as he took the small book from Mac and began flipping through the pages the other man had marked.

Mac looked at Mia to see if she knew what had happened, not surprised that her brilliant mind had already figured it out as she answered for him.

"He started a Bond with me. But I'm not certain _how_, I mean there was no blood involved, and we haven't," she paused slightly to find the right way to say it, "been completely intimate yet."

"Not completely, no. But I have tasted you." Mac told her with a small, though behind the smile he wondered how she would react to that.

Mia looked startled at first, she'd overheard snippets from the older girls about swallowing their boyfriends when she'd patrolled the halls at night, and even in the dorms, and while some had spoken with enjoyment of the act, some hadn't, and most had agreed the actual taste had not been pleasant - Hermione had even heard confessions of spitting out rather than swallowing. At the time she'd been so embarrassed at listening - and scandalised at what she heard - that she hadn't even shown herself to send them back to their dorms or take housepoints for being out of dorm so late.

However, Mac had said the words as if he'd enjoyed the whole act and Mia thought back to the previous night when she'd taken a taste of him from Danny's lips. She blushed at her own naiveté a few days before when she'd tasted that same tang in their kisses and had tried to attribute it to food from the kitchen. Though thinking back, the taste had not been unpleasant to her and it was something the two men obviously each enjoyed.

As her mind raced through the various memories a part of her research also came back to her, and with it the knowledge that 'tasting' alone would not have begun the Bonding or cause Mac to have traces of that magic within him. Mac watched Hermione closely as her thoughts sped across her eyes, looking for that moment when she properly understood what had happened and gave a gratified smile as realisation dawned. _**Both**_ had to want heart and soul to Bond. Mac cupped her face between his hands and waited for her wide and shocked eyes to focus on him.

"I love you." He told her simply, and honestly - knowing this time she would believe him.

"I know." She breathed. "I love you too. Both of you." Mia said as she looked from Mac to Danny, kissing them both.

"We don't have to do anything further tonight." Mac promised her quietly.

"You don't want to?" She asked uneasily as Danny gave a smile beside them.

In response Mac pulled at her hips to let her feel his hardness between their bodies, each giving a slight moan at the contact.

"Then stop messing up my plans." Mia said seductively as she leant down to kiss him properly.

xxxx

First part of the plan was to get her bath out of the way, though with the similar distractions as the past few nights this still took an hour. Mac was made certain that she was comfortable with what she intended to happen when he was directed to kiss Danny while she slid from between them only for her small hands to return, grasping both hardened organs within the circle of her joined hands and slowly stroking. The dual sensation of the other man and her hands proving almost too much for both men they had her stop the exquisite pleasure quickly and citing that neither were teenage boys.

Mia had been quite proud of the sultry tone with which she'd told them there was plenty of time, but had desisted as they wished and was willing pulled back in between their bodies as each continued the delightful task of massaging the potions into her skin. As their hands wondered intimately Mia would occasionally turn to face the other and instigate her own assault on their sensitised bodies.

After the bath was eventually ended they retired to the bedroom where Mia summoned the picnic dinner she and Danny had prepared earlier, the younger man giving his lovers a lascivious grin as Mia told Mac the food was "_for energy_". The meal of cold meats, breads, salad and fruit was shared by the three, the finger-food adding a heightened sensuality to the experience as one fed another and lips occasionally lingered on fingers as teeth bit down on the offered morsel. Tastes combined to give a pleasurable palate that was washed down with wine - or beer in Danny's case.

The food was put aside unfinished as different desires took over and Mac spent a long and entirely pleasurable time teaching Danny the joys of a female body, taking Mia repeatedly to blissful heights as they explored with hands and lips, teeth and tongue until she lay quivering beneath them. Both men lost themselves in the sensations they could feel through the Bond as they satisfied Mia, the shared arousal and passion feeding their own to increasing heights. By unspoken and intuitive agreement Danny and Hermione became each other's firsts as they joined together, finding their rhythm instinctively and quickly as was always meant to be as Mac kissed and soothed Mia through pain that was not there and basked in her delighted hunger for more.

From behind him, Mac angled Danny's hips in a way that brushed a spot within that send jolts of ecstasy through Mia with each new thrust while he prepared his lover to accept him. Danny stilled with harsh breaths as he was entered, fighting for control as Mia peppered his face with light kisses that then trailed down his neck just as Mac's lips attacked the opposite side. A thrust of Mac's hips pushed him deeper into Mia and the rhythm began anew as Danny regained the angle that had her screaming beneath him.

Pleasure built and coiled within the three lovers, pushing them closer to completion aided by the shared sensations. Mia gasped as Mac brushed Danny's sweet spot. Danny moaned as Mac's fingers found Mia's bundle of nerves. Mac sighed at the feeling of being filled by Danny. Until finally it was too much and Mac's orgasm washed through him mere moments before Danny and Mia joined him in rapture.

As pleasure swept through them a golden ribbon of light leapt out of Mia's chest while a red ribbon flew out of Danny's, the two lights entwining round each other before the red ribbon connected with Mia's chest just as the golden light struck Danny. The resultant flash from the magic blinded all three momentarily before their sight was restored, the Bond between Mia and Danny completed.

xxxx


	71. Chapter 71

Sorry for not posting (again) last week, as they say "the best laid schemes of mice and men". I was hoping to have two chapters to post today, but only have half a chapter so far - check back later and I may have it posted (miracles are said to happen you know!).

Thank you to everyone reading, and special thanks to those that take the time to send me reviews!

**Chapter Seventy-One**

The darkness gave way to Lestrange's insane cackles and a quiet whisper.

"_No_, please no."

Mac and Danny looked at the woman standing between them just as Lestrange prepared to send her first curse, the desperation within the small voice cutting through them like a knife.

"Mia?" Danny asked from behind as Mac cupped her face between his hands and raised her head up to look at him and revealing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sweetheart? Are you here?" The older man asked gently even as he brushed away the first tear to escape her eyes.

"I can't do this." The anguish in her voice pierced the men to their souls, it was in such contrast to the joy of only seconds ago, and Danny wrapped his arms around her, sending encouragement and strength to her as he did.

"You don't have to." Mac told her softly as he lightly kissed her lips in assurance at the same moment that Lestrange sent her first _crucio_ and he could feel Mia tense in anticipation.

Hermione gripped the arms around her as she looked at Mac in front with shocked eyes. The curse had been sent but she felt nothing. Mac gave her one of his most loving smiles as he bent to kiss her once more, not minding that she didn't react as he then trailed his lips along her jaw to her ear while Danny began kissing along her other shoulder.

"We've been waiting for you to join us in here. She can't hurt you when we're with you, hasn't for weeks now."

"You never told me." Hermione said softly, her voice lacking the despair of before and there was no recrimination in her tone, simply an enquiry.

"You weren't aware of what happened in the dreams before, and we didn't want to give you any false hope that we could really change things." Danny answered tenderly from behind before turning her in his arms to kiss her.

Hermione stopped thinking about what she should be suffering as the memory of Bellatrix continued to send curses and lost herself within Danny's kiss and the feeling of being safe within the two sets of arms. She even forgot that it was a dream. The taste of their lips, the touch of their hands, felt as real and as unquestionable as their presence in her waking hours.

"Is this real?" She asked dazedly as Danny released her lips to concentrate on her shoulder once more.

"As real as magic." Mac replied with a playful smile.

"So, what happens here?" Hermione was curious what the two did while the memory played out and didn't want to think about the fact that they never seemed bothered by what they saw every night.

"Well," Mac started as he moved to stand beside Danny, "we get between you and her," he placed a soft kiss to her lips, "get as close as possible," another kiss, "and then there's a lot of this." This time he lingered, slowly deepening the kiss and enjoying Mia's willing participation after so many weeks of not being aware.

"And what do I do?"

"The last couple of weeks you respond to the kiss but there's been no recognition in your eyes after we pull away. You don't know how much we've wished it would be like this, with you really here with us." Danny told her softly and Mia could feel the longing and torment of the memory being stronger than their presence and she pulled him to her to kiss away the desperation that remained in his soul.

"Of course with all that kissing we've been doing, couldn't help but wonder - how far can you go in a dream-world?" Danny said shamelessly as he moved his hands under her shirt and stroked the skin of her stomach, slowly moving up to her breasts.

Mia was overwhelmed by the memory of what they had done before falling asleep, her skin still tingling from the various touches, the delicious heat that they had set within her quickly rekindled. It was when Mac's lips began kissing her nape that she had a sudden realisation and turning to him she caught his face between her hands and spoke softly, hoping he'd understand.

"I want to be with you in the real world first, to know our first time is real and not a dream, before we explore what can happen here." Her breath hitched at the love that shone from his eyes at her words.

"Thank you." Mac whispered against her lips as he kissed her again.

"Urgh, that voice is grating." Mia suddenly exclaimed, looking daggers at the woman that was supposed to be - and had once been - torturing her.

Mac and Danny erupted into peals of laughter.

"We used to think so too." Danny agreed with laughter still in his voice.

"At first we tried to fight her - Danny was particularly persistent at that - but then we found this to be a far more effective use of the time." Mac informed her with one of his softly disarming smiles, the ones that never failed to melt a few brain cells into useless mush.

"That sounds like a healthy revenge to me." Mia said as she brought Mac's lips down to hers.

xxxx

The three awoke in a tangle of limbs, their sleeping bodies taking the positions of their dream states, lips already touching the nearest skin as hands continued the caresses of dream.

"I could definitely get used to this." Danny said with a voice still husky from sleep as he curled tighter around the other two.

Mac gave a sleepy chuckle as he opened his eyes to the sight of Mia's chocolate eyes locked on him, burning desire shining from their depths and echoing his own longing. Unfortunately they had no time to pursue anything as the morning alarm began ringing to remind them that the two men had the early shift that day. With reluctance they took turns at separate showers - despite Danny's suggestions otherwise - and as Hermione made breakfast for the three Danny remembered the question he had been going to ask her the day before.

"Who was it you were writing to so intently after we got back yesterday?"

"I think I might have found a way to help George to deal with his grief and want to get his life back together again." She told them.

"Aren't you and Harry helping him with that?" Mac asked.

"Well, we're trying to, and we miss Fred too, but not to the same degree as those who loved him." Hermione explained as they ate. "After recent events with his family, George feels that they're not grieving for Fred the way they should be, and for that he feels betrayed by them. Given those events I didn't think any of the family would respond to a letter from me, so I wrote to Fred's girlfriend Angelina instead."

"In the hope that sharing their pain might help them get through it." Mac concluded.

"That - or I've just done something incredibly cruel to the both of them." The doubt in her tone was clear as she wondered whether she had done the right thing for her friends and she quickly felt encouragement and assurance from Danny, as well as his love.

The two men eventually left for work - though grudgingly in Danny's case, and even Mac was feeling half-hearted at departing - each taking time to give a lingering goodbye kiss to Mia before leaving. Mac made certain to leave Mia with a promise of what was to come later that evening with a kiss that had her head spinning and her heart racing in anticipation.

Once she'd closed the door on them and finally got her heart rate back to normal Hermione decided to spend the day going over her notes, given how lax she'd been since Sunday's meeting, which also meant that she'd been there if a reply came from Angelina. The other witch's reply came sooner than she expected as a Kestrel arrived at the kitchen window just before lunch. The former Gryffindor Chaser was apparently happy to hear from Hermione as she was just as worried about George and had already arranged to travel to New York by a Portkey that would arrive at two that afternoon. As the International Portkey station was at Auror Headquarters Hermione decided she would head into the City and see whether Mac and/or Danny were able to join her for lunch before meeting the older Gryffindor.

xxxx

It turned out that the caseload at the Lab prevented either man from having lunch with her, however she'd run into Harry outside Headquarters as she was leaving who put in for his lunch break with his new partner, Simon Carmichael. Harry was apparently working very well with the Senior Auror and the new partnership was already proving both effective and beneficial to both. Although Carmichael did use the unexpected encounter to try persuading the two to give the duelling demonstration Blackwater had suggested. He also used the opportunity to inform Hermione that Molly had been returned to England just before the weekend.

Angelina's Portkey arrived promptly at two and she seemed quite eager to see the younger witch, which rather surprised Hermione as the two hadn't really had any dealings outside of Hermione watching the team's games and the two being in the DA. Hermione found the other witch to be much changed from the girl she'd once dealt with at school, and remembering how she'd fought with others of the DA in the final battle Hermione truly understood how difficult life had been for those not trapped at the school or active with the Order. Everyone affected seemed to have aged beyond their time in the last year.

One of the first questions out of Angelina's mouth was to ask where George was and how he was doing, and Hermione was happy to realise she hadn't made a terrible mistake and to have something concrete to discuss. She informed Angelina of how George had been staying with Harry for the last week and a half, and that he hadn't done a single experiment or prank in that time - it had turned out that Harry was the culprit who brought the sweets and toys to the apartment for the others to try in the hopes that George would fall back into the habit. Hermione watched the other girl as she spoke and saw the sadness that filled her eyes as she listened.

"It's kind of weird, isn't it?" Angelina said suddenly, her voice matching the look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Well, thinking of George as, just … George. It's not _them_ anymore, it's just … _just_."

"I know. For as long as I've known the Weasley's it's always been 'The Twins', 'Gred and Forge', always together no matter what. I think that's the hardest part for George - that he doesn't have his other half with him anymore. I think it's made him lose track of who he is and I'm not sure how to help him get that back." Hermione admitted.

"And you think I can?"

"Well, you've known him longer than I have, played on the same team for years. I kind of assumed as you dated Fred that you knew him _without George_, and maybe that can help George find himself _without Fred_. I know more about Ron than I do either of," Hermione stopped herself from saying 'twins' out of habit and changed to "George or Fred."

Angelina nodded her acceptance of the younger girl's logical reasoning, remembering how she'd been famous for it back in school, and then felt daring enough to ask her a rather personal question.

"Are you really under a Blood Contract?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione replied automatically, startled by the change in topic.

"So you've lived for years with a piece of your soul missing. Maybe that's why George came to you." The dark haired girl commented and then felt quite proud of herself when Hermione's look of surprise told her she hadn't thought of that.

As the two made their way back to Hermione's apartment building they decided to stop by Harry's apartment, as it was on the way, and see George rather than inviting him over as Hermione had first planned. She had never just 'dropped by' before, always calling ahead first to see if it was alright, and wanted the chanced to see how he was when alone in the apartment without warning.

"I think you need to read this first though." Angelina said as she handed Hermione a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ from the day before.

xxxx

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what she expected to find George doing at their unexpected arrival but was very much relieved to find him sitting on the couch and staring fascinated at the television with an expression on his face that would have made Arthur proud. As she announced her arrival George didn't even look their way, just got closer to the television as the news program showed a sports clip.

"Amazing, these Muggles. Did you know that they copy their sports and then show them on these boxes, so everyone can watch, not just those that were there." George said excitedly making Hermione smile - she really thought Harry would have introduced George to TV long before this. "We got to do this for Quidditch games, can you imagine?"

"Yes, I can." Hermione groaned, thinking of all the time Muggle men spent glued to the set watching football.

At her tone, George finally turned to face her, catching sight of Angelina as he did and Hermione had to quickly school her face to hide her amusement. George's mouth dropped open as his eyes went wide in one second and then leapt to his feet running his hand through the mess he called hair in the next.

"Angelina." George stammered a greeting.

"Hey George, how are you?" His teammate replied, very much more subdued than the girl who'd captained the team to winning the House Cup.

"Fine, fine." He replied and Hermione rolled her eyes at him and he cleared his throat as a blush spread from his ears across his face. "Um, want to sit down." He gestured to the seats around him.

"Yeah, sure."

Hermione stayed by the door as Angelina took a seat beside George who slowly resumed his seat but putting distance between himself and his brother's girlfriend. There was a moments silence before both started talking at once, which lead to slightly uncomfortable laughter before George told Angelina to go ahead. She began by asking how he was and what he'd been doing, and after replying George asked her the same. The two seemed to be doing well, if stilted, and Hermione quietly slipped back out the door to give them privacy after leaving a message on the door to '_call me if you need me_'.

xxxx


	72. Chapter 72

Hello, and thank-you to those readers that have added this story to their alerts and/or favourites. And of course, thank you to those that took the time to leave me feedback for the last chapter!

Well, as it's past midnight I can't really claim to have posted on time - but I was almost there! Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

Danny was amazed at how different he felt, while not being able to pinpoint any actual changes. Memories of the night before, of joining with Mia for the first time and finally completing their Bond, filtered through his barely-waking mind as he held her sleeping form tighter in his arms. As Danny watched his sleeping lovers - the embodiments of his heart and soul - he managed to put a name to what he felt.

Settled.

He knew that he'd become calmer since first meeting Hermione, he was more self-assured and confident at work, but as he lay there Danny felt the greatest sense of peace and belonging he'd ever known. Danny wished that Mac could experience the serenity he now felt and imagined it wouldn't be long now before the three of them legally (or magically) married.

Which led to the realisation that he and Mac were yet to get Mia a ring, and Danny wondered if there was a specific type they had to get for a Tri-Bonding? He was still thinking about the type of ring they could get her when he felt Hermione stir within his arms.

"Hmm, I could definitely get used to this." He said softly into the morning quiet before placing a light kiss to Mia's neck in greeting.

Danny knew the second her eyes were open, and felt the flash of need and desire as she looked at Mac. He knew she wanted nothing more than to complete her Bond with the older man there and then and her disappointment at the sound of their alarm was matched by the intensity of the groan that escaped Mac's lips. Not that he could blame either of them. Last night had been beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Not just the amazing sex, but it was the fulfilment, the exhilaration of feeling what the others felt all mixing together and building their pleasure to heights that Danny hadn't even imagined before.

As Mia ignored Danny's suggestion of sharing a shower and dashed into the bathroom first, blue eyes met hazel and Danny could see his own emotions reflected back at him - though to a slightly lesser degree - and knew that Mac was just as anxious to be Bonded as a triad.

"So, I was thinking we still need to get rings." Danny said quietly after moving closer and sharing a morning kiss with his remaining lover.

"Actually, according to what I read in Mia's research on Bonding, the magic will create rings during the ceremony when we pledge ourselves to each other." Mac informed him. "So we just need to pick out an engagement ring."

"Did her research say if it had to be something specific?" Danny asked warming to the subject - he'd never thought he would ever have the need to buy an engagement ring in the past and found the idea quite exciting now that he was considering it.

"No. But I noticed a jeweller opposite the pet shop when we were at the Plaza. We could ask in there if it has to look a particular way." Mac replied keeping his voice just as soft and smiling at the enthusiasm of his lover. "We'll need help getting there though."

"Don or Harry?"

"Harry seems to attract a lot of attention, so maybe not him. Of course Don might know if we need a specific type of ring anyway." Mac suggested and Danny gave a nod of agreement, the decision made to find the time to ask their fellow detective sometime that day.

Mia made her way out of the bathroom just after that and the two took their turns in the shower and began their days.

xxxx

Luck appeared to be on the side of the two men that morning as they encountered Don on the way to the Lab and were able to ask about rings during the ride in the (thankfully quiet) lift before they all had to concentrate on their cases. Don confirmed that their actual wedding bands would be created out of the magic of the ceremony, and that while the Magical world had Promise rings these were the same as Muggle engagement rings, except more so - the Promise could only be broken by death, so weren't given lightly in the Magical world.

"But then, you're already under a Contract, which is much the same thing, so you could just get her an engagement ring. I hear woman love those blue boxes." Don finished just as the lift arrived at their floor.

Throughout the rest of the day Danny and Mac kept finding their thoughts going back to the subject of the ring, though without the time to discuss it as Danny received a new case and Mac was pulled into another meeting with Chief Sinclair. However, Mac also found his mind wondering to something else Hermione had originally mentioned in her arguments against their being together, and how to achieve what he wanted. The solution came to him when he returned from his meeting with Sinclair to find Harry at the Lab talking with Stella.

Carmichael had apparently been assigned as Harry's new partner, which Mac found he approved of having developed a respect of the Senior Auror from their various dealings, and Mac managed to pull the younger officer aside as he and Carmichael were leaving.

"Harry, I have a favour to ask. When is your next day off?"

"Tomorrow actually. Is something wrong?" Harry worried.

"No." The older man assured him before explaining what he needed.

"Do you think it's possible?" Mac queried after.

"Sure. You've sent in your exemption forms so I wouldn't be breaking any laws." Harry replied with a smile. "When did you want to do it?"

"Well, I can get Stella to cover for me tomorrow, say I have back to back meetings - which wouldn't be too unusual these days. If you don't mind giving up your day off?"

"No, of course not. Might even be fun." The younger man gave another smile that made him look carefree and like any other person his age, and Mac was forced to notice how much older Harry usually looked.

"Thank you. I'll try to provide _some_ fun." Mac gave a smile of his own. "Why don't you and George join us for dinner tonight? I think Mia was expecting one of your friends today anyway. An Angelina Johnson."

"Really? Yeah, dinner then." Harry agreed as he tried to think of why Hermione would write to Angelina, and wondering if the older girl had lost some of the intensity she'd gained as Captain - Angelina had been particularly good at channelling Wood.

xxxx

The end of the shift came quickly after that and Danny walked into Mac's office with a list of reputable custom jewellers in the City. Danny had been able to flick through Hermione's research notes during breakfast and a picture had quickly caught his eye of how the magic would manifest to bind them together in an intricate triquetra knot, and he'd had the idea to turn that design into a ring. If Mac approved, of course. Though Danny needn't have worried as Mac thought it a brilliant idea, and suggested that they make a ring with three stones, each the colour of their Bonds.

After calling Mia and telling her that they would be late, the two men set off for the first, and nearest, of the jewellers to see if they would be able to produce such a ring. The third store they visited was able to not only craft the ring but provide the three stones as well, which had been a problem in the previous stores. Danny had designed the knot to be similar to an Old Norse triquetra found in Sweden, with the knot in the centre of the three marquise cut stones, connecting them together. A rare yellow diamond was chosen for the top stone to represent Hermione, with an emerald and a sapphire below to represent Danny and Mac respectively.

The deposit paid, they were told the ring would be ready the following week and Mac and Danny resigned themselves to the anticipation of the wait. As luck would have it, they were close to their own subway line and this managed to cut some time off their travelling so that they were just nearing Harry's building when they saw him leaving and called out to him.

"George decided not to come then?" Danny asked in surprise at the redhead's absence for a meal.

"He wasn't there, and no message to say where he is." Harry replied worriedly.

"Maybe he's showing Miss Johnson the City." Mac suggested.

It wasn't until the three walked into the argument that they realised how wrong he was. They hadn't even entered the apartment yet when George's muffled voice could be heard through the door, the actual words indistinct but the tone unmistakeably angry causing Danny to hurry to get the door open. George was indeed angry at Hermione for some reason, along with the other girl with him who Mac and Danny presumed to be Angelina. What was confusing was how calm Mia was despite having two people yelling at her.

"Would you _please _talk some sense into your wife!" George exclaimed when he noticed the others arrive.

"Hi, welcome home." Hermione said as she greeted the two men with a kiss and Harry with her customary hug, her tone in complete contrast to George's and sparking curiosity in the three newcomers.

"What's going on?" Harry asked

"Oh she's only gone and offered an interview to that Skeeter woman." George told them exasperated at Hermione's apparent stupidity as he handed Danny the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that Angelina had brought with her.

"Honestly Hermione, after all the problems she caused you last time - and that was just with Krum." Angelina added with a tone that implied she was repeating herself.

"She's already causing trouble now. It would be better to set the record straight, rather than let her get even more outlandish in her stories." Hermione argued back as Mac, Danny and Harry all read the article that began the 'lively discussion'.

_**Further Heartache for the Boy-Who-Conquered**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_It pains me to report, dear readers, that our hero Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Conquered He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has had his heart broken once again by his so-called friend Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, a plain and rather ordinary witch, managed to convince Mr Potter to elope with her after having an argument with their other friend Ronald Weasley, another of Miss Granger's conquests whom she then fabricated sufficient allegations to have him thrown in Azkaban prison._

_However, after running away, Miss Granger has now apparently set her sights on marrying a Muggle - leaving devoted Harry Potter heartbroken yet again. Some of you will remember how the young witch played with several hearts during the Tri-Wizard Tournament that was held at Hogwarts School four years ago, including pitting a younger Mr Potter against international Quidditch player and Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum for her favours._

_Once again Mr Potter is not the only casualty of Miss Granger's latest ploys. Miss Ginevra Weasley, youngest child (and only daughter) of the Pure Blooded Weasley family, was so heartbroken at the loss of her one true love that she has suffered a breakdown. Miss Weasley is now a patient at St Mungo's where it is said to be doubtful that she will ever recover._

_This reporter has now learnt that the highly respected Mrs Molly Weasley, honoured member of the Order of the Phoenix and staunch opponent of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, recently found and visited where Miss Granger is keeping Mr Potter. Mrs Weasley had hopes of imploring Miss Granger to release Mr Potter from whatever enchantment she has him under, thereby perhaps easing her daughters suffering, and to insist on the dismissal of the false accusations against her youngest son._

_Brace yourselves, dear readers, for what I have to say next. _

_Miss Granger's reaction to the mother's appeals was a brutal attack in which Mrs Weasley was **stripped of her magic!** Yes, you read that correctly. Mrs Molly Weasley has had every ounce, every thread, of magic removed! By Miss Hermione Granger. Who still has the nation's beloved Harry Potter enthralled._

_I ask you, dear readers, should she be allowed to get away with this?_

_**(For the story of Ginevra Weasley, turn to page 4. For more on Molly Weasley, turn to page 8. For a recap of events during the Tri-Wizard Tournament turn to pages 12-14.) **_

Hermione could feel Danny's anger building the more he read, and could tell by Mac's expression that he was feeling the same. Harry seemed to be alternating between amusement and disbelief before settling on anger himself.

"You'd think she'd have learnt her lesson." Harry commented after finishing the article.

"Exactly." George agreed. "That's what we've been saying. Merlin Hermione, you spent so much time in the hospital wing that year Madam Pomfrey kept a bed free for you. It's only going to be worse this time!"

"Actually, I was talking about Skeeter." Harry remarked. "Why were you in the hospital wing?"

"Are you kidding?" Angelina interjected with disbelief. "Harry, she was being attacked almost every day. If it wasn't poisons in her letters it was outright attacks in the hallways. Of course, the poisoned letters didn't start until Skeeter declared she was stringing along you and Krum. Although, Katie and I did like the way you dealt with those three Ravenclaws before the dragon task." She admitted to the younger Gryffindor.

"Why didn't I know this? And why were you being attacked _before_ the whole Krum thing?" Harry asked his friend, hurt that she'd kept something like that from him (and that he hadn't noticed at the time that she was being hurt).

"You had other things to worry about, like staying alive." Hermione reassured him.

"Well, you've got to admit, it was suspicious that your name came out of the cup." Angelina answered. "Everyone thought you'd fooled the magic somehow, and Hermione was quite vocal in defending you. Not that any Gryffindor attacked her! She was one of us. Even if she was defending the wrong Champion." The darker girl was obviously uneasy admitting the reasons. "Skeeter just made everything worse - which is why it's completely insane to agree to an interview with her!"

"You are _**not**_ seeing this woman." Mac ordered in no uncertain terms.

"Not without us there." Danny added insistently.

"Okay, you are not in the Marines anymore, and I am not one of your soldiers. Nor am I one of your employees. You do not get to order me around, period." Hermione told Mac before turning to Danny. "And I am not letting that cow within a thousand miles of either of you. I am meeting her, with Kingsley, at the Ministry." The two men opened their mouths to protest. "End of story."

Harry was watching his friend carefully. Years of adventures, life and death struggles, had taught him to appreciate her brilliant mind - especially her deviousness.

"Why is Skeeter writing this - I mean, last time you kept her in that jar for how long?"

"A month." Hermione replied. "That occurred to me too when I read the paper, so I checked the registry. Skeeter registered herself a month ago. She lied by claiming it a recent ability, but she is registered."

"You kept a woman in a jar for a month?" Mac asked, shocked that Mia would do such a thing.

"No, I kept a beetle in a jar for a month - she had food, water and air holes. At the time, Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus - which is illegal - and she'd been using her beetle form to gather rumours and lies about other people, not just me."

"But now she's registered she's attacking you by printing these lies again." George concluded. "Tell me she's going to learn otherwise!"

"No!" Harry interrupted. "Don't answer that. I'd really rather not have to arrest my sister if you don't mind. Plausible deniability and all that."

xxxx


	73. Chapter 73 and apology!

Hello to all! Sincere apologies for my absence - long story short, a broken boiler and two burst pipes led to one week dealing with water damage and a week of banging, drilling and very long days as my entire heating system was replaced, which all added up to no writing.

So, sorry for the absence, but the house is now warm and quiet once again and the writing is back on track. Which brings us to the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! And thanx for reading!

_**Last Chapter **- _

_"You are **not** seeing this woman." Mac ordered in no uncertain terms._

_"Not without us there." Danny added insistently._

_"Okay, you are not in the Marines anymore, and I am not one of your soldiers. Nor am I one of your employees. You do not get to order me around, period." Hermione told Mac before turning to Danny. "And I am not letting that cow within a thousand miles of either of you. I am meeting her, with Kingsley, at the Ministry." The two men opened their mouths to protest. "End of story."_

_Harry was watching his friend carefully. Years of adventures, life and death struggles, had taught him to appreciate her brilliant mind - especially her deviousness._

_"Why is Skeeter writing this - I mean, last time you kept her in that jar for how long?"_

_"A month." Hermione replied. "That occurred to me too when I read the paper, so I checked the registry. Skeeter registered herself a month ago. She lied by claiming it a recent ability, but she is registered."_

_"You kept a woman in a jar for a month?" Mac asked, shocked that Mia would do such a thing._

_"No, I kept a beetle in a jar for a month - she had food, water and air holes. At the time, Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus - which is illegal - and she'd been using her beetle form to gather rumours and lies about other people, not just me."_

_"But now she's registered she's attacking you by printing these lies again." George concluded. "Tell me she's going to learn otherwise!"_

_"No!" Harry interrupted. "Don't answer that. I'd really rather not have to arrest my sister if you don't mind. Plausible deniability and all that."_

_xxxx_

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

The second argument of Hermione's day began the second the door closed as the others left, though this one she was prepared for. She'd literally seen it brewing in both hazel and blue eyes and had desperately tried to tune out the waves of annoyance flowing from her Bond with Danny. Harry had even sent her a sympathetic look as neither man showed them out and barely waited for the 'click' of the door catching before they both started talking at once, voiced blending together.

"What do you think you're doing?" "Are you trying to get yourself hurt?" "You're purposely excluding us!" "What if something happens to you?" "Are you ashamed of us?"

"Do I need magic to make you hear me?" Hermione interrupted without yelling, referring to the fact that she'd resorted to _Silencing_ George just before dinner to stop his arguments. "Then hear me out. No, I am not ashamed of either of you - I can be far more open about us than you two can, and I have been. But I don't trust that woman, and she's _not_ going to be happy when she realises what I've done. Do you understand that you are defenceless against magic? If she were to attack I would have to place you under protection again, please don't make me do that. Besides which, I don't want her knowing where we live."

The two men were looking at her, thinking through her words, and she continued radiating calm through the Bond hoping it would help them understand.

"You think she'll attack you?" Danny asked eventually.

"Possibly, but that's why Kingsley will be there. I sent him an identical copy of my letter to Skeeter, and I've already had his reply." She showed them the rather short note she'd received moments before they arrived home.

'_I see nothing wrong with this. Kingsley_

_P.S. Elegant work by the way.'_

"Elegant work?" Mac queried.

"The spell I've used. So no, I'm not going to hurt her in any way. Anyone else wouldn't find what I've done to be much of an obstacle. But then, I wouldn't have to use this on anyone else. And if this were any other reporter then yes, I would be talking to them _with you_ - but not her. Please, _trust_ me."

"We do." Danny told her.

"It's the rest of your world I don't trust. Can't Harry go with you instead of us?" Mac asked, showing his faith in the younger man to protect her.

"I don't want her near him any more than I want her near you two. You're stuck with Kingsley. He's a good man, and a good Auror - before he became Minister he was Head Auror." Hermione reassured them both before asking her own questions. "Why are you always questioning my judgement? You never believe me when I say I can handle something."

"We d-" Danny started to protest but was stopped by Hermione's glare.

"We worry." Mac argued.

"Well you make it sound more like you think me incapable." Hermione quickly retorted.

"Well you shouldn't be putting yourself in so much danger!" Mac countered.

"This, from a New York cop? I'm in no more danger of being attacked in the magical world than I am of getting mugged down the street here!"

"We can protect you here!"

"From an armed mugger in the street? Mac come on! You can't protect me twenty-four hours a day - you're not _with_ me twenty-four hours a day, you're busy protecting the City!" Hermione snapped at the older man.

"That's my job! You don't have to see that woman if it's going to be dangerous!" Mac's voice was beginning to rise with his frustration.

"It's not _going_ to be dangerous, that's my point! But it would be _stupid_ to let her go on without setting her straight. I've moved to a new city - a new _country_ - because of this Bond but I will not cut all ties with everyone I know, everyone I've grown up with, which is what _will_ happen if I let her continue writing these articles." Hermione was almost yelling her response.

"Then deal with it without seeing her!" Mac shouted back.

"You do _not_ get to dictate to me McKenna Taylor." Hermione's voice was suddenly quieter and hard as steel. "I don't stop you two from going to work. Do you think it's any easier for me, feeling the sudden panic, the adrenaline flow, when something happens to Danny at work? At least with him I know when he's in danger and I know that he's alright afterwards. It's a complete guessing game with you! Never knowing if you're in the Lab or chasing down some criminal somewhere. I spend every day praying to Merlin that the two of you will come home safely every night."

"So complete the Bond with me!" Mac demanded as he stepped into her personal space grabbing hold of her as he did.

"Right now I don't even want to share my bath with you." Hermione stated as she stepped away pulling out of his arms and into Danny's as he moved behind her.

"_Caro, innamorata_ stop. This is a fight neither of you can win. We worry about you when you have to face dangers we can't understand, and you worry because you can understand the dangers we face." Danny said quietly to both as he held Hermione tightly against the urgent need to walk away he could feel coming from within her.

Danny had seen the anger flash across Mac's face when Mia had mentioned protecting the City, but unlike Mac, Danny had been able to feel the acceptance and understanding behind the words, while the other man seemed to hear an accusation. The younger man knew how much Mac wanted to complete the Bonding with Mia, but fighting with her was not the way to achieve that. Nor was trying to run her life. Their girl was too strong-willed to allow that, and Mac knew that - _usually_. Right now, he could feel how much the argument was hurting her.

"Is it really so bad of us to want to be there, to help you defend our relationship?" Danny asked her quietly, trying to find a different line of reasoning.

"No, and if it were any other reporter I would _want_ you both there, but not with her. I don't trust her and I don't want her near you." Hermione answered, leaning into him and taking comfort from his strength and understanding.

"Then why does it have to be her if you distrust her so much?" Danny continued.

"Because actions must have consequences. You think it is right that she can destroy people's lives with her vile words? She's done this to others as well, you know - it's not just us. She takes pleasure digging up dirt on people, and when she can't find anything she'll invent it - and because it's in print, it's believed."

"When are you supposed to be meeting her?"

"The day after tomorrow - just to make her wait. I'm meeting Kingsley at twelve and she's supposed to show at half past."

"And you really don't think there's any danger?" Danny asked.

"She'll have no legitimate reason to attack me, especially not in front of the Minister of Magic himself. I'm not hurting her, I'm not even stopping her from doing her job."

"What _are_ you going to do to her?" Mac asked in a calmer voice having regained some control of his anger after allowing Danny to take charge for a while.

As Hermione explained to the two men what she had done each was able to recognise the simplicity of the plan while being amazed once again at what magic could be used to for. With this realisation also came a healthier appreciation of how devious Hermione's brilliance could be when it came to the use of magic.

xxxx

The bath that night was rather strained at first, with the hurt of the recent argument still fresh and Hermione having been truthful when stating she didn't want Mac there. She hadn't exactly flinched when he'd touched her but she had refused to even look at him initially, and this had forced Mac to realise the hurt he'd caused when he'd pushed too far. He hoped that his plans tomorrow - if they worked out - would go some way to making it up to her, but in the meantime Mac began by asking forgiveness, the gentle apologies continuing into the dream before Hermione forced him to stop with a tiny smile.

In the end they were able to come to an understanding, and accepted that both were protective of those they loved but that neither could stop the other from living their lives. The rest of the dream went as normal and Danny had been relieved to note that the other two's animosity hadn't transferred to the men's ability to protect her during the dream, though at the time neither Mac or Hermione had apparently considered the possibility that it might.

It was certainly a more relaxed triad that awoke the next morning, proving the old adage of not going to bed angry to be unwarranted for them as the necessary closeness of the dream facilitates the mending of any hurts during the day - though this is not the last time the three will benefit from this particular aspect of their Bonding. As Mac opened his eyes it was to the sight of Mia's chocolate eyes looking up at him as her head rested on his chest with Danny spooning her from behind, the blond head resting near his on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Mac said quietly, repeating his words from the dream once more but he wanted to make sure she knew he was sincere.

"I know, and I love you too." Hermione quietly replied as she gave him a soft smile before leaning up to kiss him continuing the sensuous caresses that the dream had ended on.

As the kiss ended she was turned onto her back by Danny who wasted no time in capturing her lips himself. Though not lasting very long the Bond between them amplified the feelings of the kiss and neither could tell when their lips actually parted as the sensation continued to flow through them both, the love that they shared travelling gently yet demandingly from one heart through their joined souls to the other.

As Mac watched the arousing sight he couldn't help but see the difference in the two to just thirty-six hours ago and knowing the Bond to be responsible he also couldn't help but want to complete the Bonding between Mia and himself. But Mac knew that after his harsh words last night and the amount of time it took Mia to accept his presence, let alone touch, during her bath there was little chance of her agreeing to intimacy - even if the dream had allowed them to reconcile Mac knew he still had a lot of making up to do in the waking world. Mac hoped that, if things went well today, he'd have a good start on that.

xxxx

He couldn't shake the feeling of being a fraud as Mac told the rest of the team that he was leaving for his meeting with the Mayor's criminal justice team but he really wanted this to be a surprise. Once he'd left the Lab and was on the way to the subway station he called Harry to tell the younger man he was on his way. The two had arranged to meet at Harry's apartment and leave from there, and as he reached the building Mac was more than slightly curious as to how he was going to get where he was going.

"Hey there." Harry greeted him as the door was opened. "So, I've been going over some maps - American maps are weird, by the way - and I think I've worked out a route, you just have to give me directions once we get there." He said without preamble as they made their way into the lounge.

"Will we be doing that pop-disappearing thing?" Mac asked, allowing his curiosity to show.

"No, that can be dangerous when you don't personally know the place you're apparating to. Likewise, taking a port-key is regulated and will take you to a specific place." Harry answered as he pulled something out of the cupboard.

"So how are we travelling?" Mac realised he needn't have asked as Harry spun round with an odd shaped broom in his hand.

"Flying may not be the fastest but it is the easiest!" The younger man said with one of the largest grins Mac had ever seen on his face.

"Well, Mia did suggest you should take me for a flight." Mac recalled as his own smile widened to challenge that of the wizard. "But won't it be a problem to have two people seen flying out of this apartment on broomstick in the middle of the day?"

"Not if we're disillusioned. It's a simple spell that I'll place on both of us so that anyone looking up as we go by will just see a shimmer and think it a trick of the light." Harry replied as he drew his wand and performed the spell.

Mac had to stop himself from rubbing at his face when he experienced a sudden sensation of egg running down his face and covering him from the top of his head to his feet. As the sensation subsided Mac looked down at himself only to see the floor instead of his legs and immediately raised his hand. Just as Harry had said, the wall behind his hand seemed to shimmer as he moved his fingers but there was no substance or form where he knew his hand should be. '_Quite remarkable_' he thought to himself for quite possibly the hundredth time since being introduced to the world of Magic.

"You ready?"

Harry's voice broke his reverie and Mac looked up to see the young man standing beside the now open window, at least that's what Mac first thought. A closer look revealed the boy's feet to be a foot off the ground as Harry hovered on his broom and Mac realised he must have been fixated on looking through his hands for longer than he thought. With another smile Harry gently flew over to the gaping (though he'd never admit it) detective and pulled alongside him.

"Just sit on it like you would a bike, and let me do the rest." Harry told him in an assuring tone and Mac followed the advice, feeling a little odd as he took hold of the younger man's waist to hold himself steady.

After making sure Mac was ready Harry disillusioned himself and gently steered the broom out of the open window and into the late morning sky. Mac had told him he'd cleared his afternoon so Harry thought it best to start off slowly and gradually pick up speed rather than scare the older man by pushing his broom straight away. Even so, it was only a few minutes later that Mac watched the Bay zip past underneath them followed quickly by Jersey and then Newark Bay.

Mac could feel them moving gradually faster and was grateful Harry had apparently been taking it slow for him as the expanse of Newark's concrete and glass skyscrapers gave way to smaller residences and then the city was gone and they were flying over green fields. As their acceleration stopped and their speed levelled out Mac found he couldn't look below any more as his stomach threatened to revolt, so he kept his eyes ahead, determined to fully experience this once-in-a-lifetime event.

The greater distance allowed him to see the green fields turn to farmlands and Mac thought it odd that his journey - and sight-seeing - was unhindered by the wind velocity such speeds dictated. As curious as he was at how that could be, Mac wasn't about to distract Harry with a question that in all likelihood would be carried away with the wind anyway, and stored the question away for when they were safely back on the ground. Not that he felt at all unsafe, or uncomfortable. Despite sitting on what was basically a branch no more than three inches in diameter the sitting position felt no more uncomfortable as riding a motorbike, just as Harry had likened the broom to earlier. What's more, even though Mac estimated they were between forty or fifty storeys up, he had no worries about falling as the younger man expertly flew the broom to their destination.

Lakes and rivers, forests and State Parks sped by as the two flyers kept a north-north-west direction and Mac tried to mentally identify the Interstate that passed below them periodically as the road was forced to follow borders or townships while the broom kept a straight course. Every now and then Mac could feel Harry go taut and could imagine he was fighting his instincts in order to give Mac a smooth ride - having seen Harry fly during a match he knew how naturally daring the younger man was.

Gradually the ground beneath turned white and then they were flying through the falling snow, but only briefly as a few seconds saw miles speed past and the snow seemed to stop for them as quickly as it began. Then suddenly Mac looked ahead and he could see the lake - the water unfrozen despite the snow that could be seen along the bank - the familiar skyline of the city just behind it. Harry started slowing as they flew over the Lake and then brought them to a stop, hovering over a fountain at the water's edge as he turned to his passenger.

"Where to boss-man?" Harry's emerald eyes sparkled with the exhilaration of the flight and Mac now understood why Hermione's protectiveness didn't extend to the broom.

"You're spending too much time at the Lab, you're starting to sound like Adam." Mac said with a smile before pointing towards the red building in front of them. "See the dark glass building with the two antennas behind the red one? Head past them until you see the expressway then follow it north."

With a nod Harry started them off again, flying between the skyscrapers past the red building and then round tower and across the river. Harry couldn't miss the wide expressway as Mac had called the motorway and turned north following the road. At some point train tracks began running parallel to the road and Mac motioned Harry to keep going, pointing out the man-made island just to the east on the other side of the river.

Several minutes and many miles later part of the tracks separated from the main and headed east and at the same time Mac signalled for Harry to turn in the opposite direction. They followed the new road for a couple of blocks until finally Mac tapped Harry on the shoulder and the younger man looked for a suitable place to land, choosing to glide under the flyover that ran parallel to the road. As Mac recovered his land-legs Harry scanned the area for any passers-by before releasing the spell and allowing the two to be seen once more.

"Alright?" Harry asked the older man as he watched Mac move from foot to foot.

"Considering we just flew over seven hundred miles in one hour without an engine, thereby defying the laws of physics as I understand them, I think I'm okay. Thank you Harry, and Mia's right - you're an excellent flyer."

"No problem. Just give me a call when you want to come back, now that I know the area it'll be easier to apparate us home. Good luck!" Harry told him before disillusioning himself once more and flying off.

Mac took a deep breath and walked out from under the flyover and up the street. Memories assaulted him as he passed the familiar houses. Good memories like chasing Jimmie in a home run, the first time his dad let him drive the car, coming home for the first time in his uniform. There were the bad memories too, like the last time he'd seen Will alive, and his father's death.

Mac reached the cream washed house and slowly climbed the steps to the porch, taking another deep breath before knocking. Through the screen he could see a woman in her seventies approaching and smiled at the look of surprise on her face as she opened the door, her once-blond hair framing her face and emphasising her shining blue eyes.

"Mac? What are you doing in Chicago?" She asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hi mum."

xxxx


	74. Chapter 74

Hello All, and belated Happy New Year! (for many calendars anyway!) Hope it was a good (_and safe_) one!

Herewith is the next chapter of this story - just to make you aware though, I have taken a bit of a liberty with Mac's dad's rank (I know he was a Private during the war but who says he couldn't have made it to Major before retirement). Also, if his mum's name isn't Millie please blame as the only source I could find naming her! :)

Thank you to everyone _still_ reading this story, and to everyone new and willing to tackle the number of chapters my brain has come up with (I promise a rewrite when it's finished to reduce the number of chapters - though not necessarily the number of words). And to everyone that thought to hit that button at the bottom of the page and leave me comments or alerts - **_thankyou!_** I hope I've replied to you all but I think I have to check ~d'oh~

And to crazikido2 - thank you for the reviews, I hope you weren't too sleep deprived but I am very grateful for the comments you've sent!

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

Millie Taylor watched her son carefully as she handed him the cup of coffee and took the seat opposite him at the kitchen table, smiling as she thought of the many conversations that had taken place at that same table over the years. Though Millie couldn't remember her son ever looking so uncomfortable before - even when he'd stood there asking permission to take the car to drive his date to the Prom and the Major had responded by giving him '_The Talk_'.

She waited patiently, sipping at her own drink, giving Mac the time to find the right words for whatever it was he wanted to say. When she'd first opened her door to reveal her son standing there Millie's first thought had been that something dreadful had happened. The memory of how broken he'd seemed after the Towers fell when he'd finally been pulled off the evidence was still fresh in her mind and Millie knew she wouldn't be able to bear seeing her son hurting like that a second time.

Thankfully those thoughts had been swept away the second he'd smiled and hugged her, the smile truly reaching his eyes and lighting up his face in a way she hadn't seen for years. The hug had been warm and Mac had even looked more relaxed than she'd ever seen him - that was until they sat down to talk. Now, nervous tension was emanating off the younger Taylor in waves as he fidgeted with his cup - another thing she'd never seen in relation to her son before. Millie gently reached out a hand to still his own and gave Mac a soft smile as his head shot up to look at her.

"Whatever it is Mac, you know you'll have my support." She told him reassuringly, hoping to ease his mind about whatever it was that was bothering him enough for a personal visit - perhaps he would finally tell her all about the new person in his life.

"I hope so, but this is unusual and I just want you to hear me out before you make any judgements." Mac began, the earnestness in his voice startling his mother. "I've met someone."

"I knew that," Millie told him quietly. "For quite a few months now I've known there was someone in your life. You've been happy lately when we talk."

"His name's Danny Messer, he works at the Lab with me. He's one of my best criminalists, though I'm not sure I tell him that often enough, and he's an outstanding detective. He's resilient and brave, dedicated and loyal, annoyingly stubborn, and at times hot-headed, but he's also got this strong sense of justice that makes him look for the truth even if there's no official case or the case is over.

"The hardships of his past have made him a stronger person, and that person is a caring, warm, devoted man that I spent the best part of two years trying to ignore my attraction to. Our friends decided we were too busy hiding our feelings for each other to act on them so they set us up. That was a year ago and Danny and I have been happy together since, we've also been living together for the last several months."

Mac paused to see his mother's reaction to that part of his news. Sexuality had never been a topic of conversation In the Taylor household and while he _knew_ that he could never have told his father about Danny he wasn't entirely certain of his mother's views.

"Does this mean I finally get to meet him?" Millie asked with another smile and she watched as some of the tension drained from him at her simple acceptance - some, but not all she noticed.

"I'm hoping you'll want to." Mac said softly with a small smile of his own before continuing - his mind bringing up the carefully worded explanation he'd spent the morning perfecting. "There is more though, and that's where it gets complicated. You see, we met someone else."

"So you're breaking up? Mac -" Millie interrupted only to be interrupted herself.

"No mum, Danny and I aren't breaking up."

"Then what? You're fighting over this person? Risking your relationship - your happiness! - for someone you can't know half as well?"

"No, and she'd be horrified if we were. She believes in the sanctity of a commitment and would never get between Danny and me. We've had to spend some time convincing her that her presence doesn't change how Danny or I feel about each other. If anything, our relationship is better now than it's been before and it's because of her." Mac told her honestly, keeping his eyes locked on his mother's so that she could see his sincerity. "She's one of the kindest most generous souls I've ever met, she's brilliant and gentle and fierce and beautiful. She gives Danny more confidence in himself than he's ever had before and she makes me -"

"Poetic?" His mother interrupted with a smile. Millie was watching her son as he talked and couldn't help but see how open and expressive his face was and how it brightened the more he spoke. Mac had always been so serious and disciplined - frankly older than his years - when he was growing up and Mille knew that was a product of being raised by a Marine. When he'd met and married Claire he'd been happier than she'd ever seen him, but there was still a sense of the regimented soldier about him. The man in front of her now was very different, changed for the better as he smiled easily at her remark.

"Maybe." Mac acknowledged with a chuckle. "All I know is she makes life lighter. She takes away the darkness the job shows us and lets us see the brightness of life again. Hermione -"

"Is that her name?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger, and she somehow balances us. Don't get me wrong mum, our relationship was good before but since we started seeing Mia we're both … I don't know how to describe it, we're more relaxed, more comfortable, more ..." Mac trailed off as he tried to find the right words to convince the woman in front of him of how well the relationship worked between the three.

"I think I can see what you mean." Millie told him softly as she reached once more for his flailing hands to still them. "I take it your visit today means I get to meet Danny and Hermione?"

Mac exhaled the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding since his mother had grasped his hands and relief swept through him at the simple remark.

"I was thinking perhaps you'd like to stay with us for Christmas, maybe just before - if you don't have any other plans?" Mac asked feeling less tense now that his mother seemed to be at least willing to accept the new people in his life. "It will give you all a chance to meet, and it'll be our first Christmas together. It will also be the first Christmas since Hermione's parents died and I hoped, if you two get along, that maybe having you around might make it a little easier on her."

"Perhaps, but you should be prepared for the fact that the presence of another mother may make her feel the loss of her own more." Millie warned him gently before answering. "But I would love to visit and meet them both. I don't have any plans, at least non that can't be cancelled, so I can come to New York whenever you like, and stay for however long I'm wanted."

"Thanks mum." Mac sighed before speaking his next words. "I'm glad you're trying to accept this because I honestly don't think I can give either of them up - I _**won't**_ give them up. For anybody. I love Danny and Hermione with all that I am mum, I can't live without them anymore."

xxxx

Mac spent the next hour telling his mother what he knew about Danny's family, along with the fact that he hadn't actually met them yet, and the basic version of how Hermione's parents were killed while on holiday in Australia. Although it had been agreed that neither he or Danny could tell anyone else about magic, nor about Hermione being a witch, in actuality that fact never entered his mind in all the time he was talking with his mother. Mac simply told her the truth of their lives together - that he was in love with Danny and Hermione.

Which brought him to last night's argument.

"I messed up mum." Mac admitted after explaining what the argument had been about - mostly.

"I'd say you did. Being in a relationship does not give you the right to dictate Hermione's - or Danny's - actions, I raised you better than that MacKenna. Being the boss at work doesn't make you the boss at home."

"I know mum, and I apologised. But I need to make it up to her as well. Preferably _before_ I ask them to marry me." Mac looked uncertainly at the woman opposite him as he said this and waited for her reaction.

"Oh Mac!" Millie cried happily as she moved to embrace him - her son was getting married again! "But how is that going to work?" She asked a moment later.

"Well, obviously it won't be a legally recognised marriage, but we can have a commitment ceremony which would be similar to a common-law ceremony. It would be nice if we could have family there as well as our friends." Mac suggested, leaving his question unasked in his (by now) needless caution.

"Of course I'll be there - I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything!" Millie exclaimed as she hugged her son once more.

"Thanks mum." Mac whispered into her ear as she held him before letting go. "I just hope Danny's family are as understanding as you."

"He hasn't told them yet?"

"No. I know he doesn't have the best relationship with his father, and I admit I'm a bit worried about Danny telling him about us alone."

"I'm sure you'll both be there for him no matter how they react." Millie told him certainly. "And he'll always have his mother-in-law there as well - as will Hermione. Which brings me to when do I get to meet them?"

Mac chuckled at his mother's enthusiasm.

"How about in a couple of weeks? We can see how it goes from there."

"Perfect - I'll phone you just before that with my flight arrangements. When do you have to go back this time?" She asked after catching Mac look at his watch.

"Actually, I should probably be getting back now. I sort of wanted this to be a surprise if you agreed, so everyone thinks I'm in meetings this afternoon." Mac explained, slightly abashed at admitting he was playing hooky as Millie quietly chuckled. "It's not like I normally make a habit of this!" Mac suddenly felt like he was fourteen again having to explain a bad grade to his parents.

"It's okay honey, I'm sure you don't." Millie replied in that tone only mothers can achieve before giving him another brief hug and a light kiss to his forehead. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Mac managed to retain the rest of his dignity (as well as remember that he was now an adult) and left his mother with a goodbye and a promise to pick her up from the airport. He fished out his phone as he walked down the steps of the house and called Harry in New York to arrange to be picked up. The conversation was extremely brief as Harry simply told Mac to meet him where he'd been dropped off.

Mac had been standing underneath the flyover for a few minutes when he thought he heard a quiet '_pop_' sound and looked around for the younger wizard just as he revealed himself - that is, he revealed his head. The rest of him was still hidden and Mac couldn't help be startled by the sight of Harry's floating head asking him how things had gone.

"Oops, sorry." Harry said apologetically as he took the cloak from his shoulders revealing the rest of his body to the gaping detective. "How did it go then? With you mum?" He repeated.

"Went fine." Mac answered distractedly as he reached out a hand to the general vicinity of Harry's arms and his fingers encountered a soft, almost velvet-like material that his eyes couldn't see. "What is that?"

"It's my dad's invisibility cloak - more reliable than a charm. It's kind of been locked away in my trunk for a while and I thought I'd get it out. Though, as it looks quiet," Harry added as he looked around the deserted street, "I don't think we'll actually need it."

"We're not flying then?" Mac asked and he honestly wasn't sure if that was disappointment or relief in his voice at the prospect.

"No, it'll be easier to apparate as it's not too far. Less risk of being seen." Harry informed him as he took a step closer to the other man. "Like the way Mione did it after the attack in Central Park - just close your eyes and concentrate on me."

Doing as he was told Mac closed his eyes, taking an instinctive deep breath at the same time, and felt Harry's arms secure themselves around his waist and then the familiar '_pop_' which this time was accompanied with a sense of dizziness and nausea that took a moment to pass. When Mac opened his eyes again it was to find himself in Harry's apartment and most of the living area being taken up by a partly-made motorcycle and it's parts.

"How is, your project going?" Mac asked a little brokenly as he tried to settle his stomach and steady himself on wobbly legs.

"Alright."

Harry's tone was suddenly unusually steely and Mac turned to look at the younger man to find him staring at Mac with his arms crossed over his chest and a slightly hardened look on his face.

"So, how bad was the fight last night?" Harry asked his not-yet-Bonded, possibly-to-be brother-in-law. "Didn't ask earlier - what with going to talk to your mum and all - but that apparently well so no reason not to ask now."

'_Oh crap_' Mac thought before stopping himself from reacting like a teenager again - well, a normal teenager, as opposed to the rather intimidating pseudo-teenager in front of him.

"Are you seriously happy for her to meet with this woman alone?" The older man snapped back.

"Okay, one - it's Skeeter she's meeting, not a pack of Death Eaters. And two - she's not meeting her alone, she'll be with our friend Kingsley who also happens to be the current Head of the Ministry. Whatever it is Mione has planned for Skeeter, Kingsley won't let that old hag hurt Mione. It may be difficult for you to accept but Mione's faced a lot of dangers, has had to fight for her life, without the need for you to protect her - and frankly you _can't_ protect her." Harry said in even tones, trying to get his point across without yelling, or resorting to demonstrations. Though he did resort to giving an example.

"When the person responsible for my parent's deaths was trying to evade capture he miscalculated a spell meant to stop the wizard chasing him - so he killed twelve innocent Muggles in the process. Apparently it was like a bomb went off, there would have been nothing any of the Muggles could have done to protect themselves, or stop him. And there is nothing _**you **_can do either, except get in Mione's way and get either her or yourself killed. You need to learn to accept that you can't protect her from our world."

"And if I can't?" Mac asked carefully.

"You don't have a choice anymore. You were told not to start this with Mione unless you could accept how things _had_ to be. You want to stay with Mione and Danny you have to accept that you can't protect her from magic. Any more than she can protect you from a perp with a gun on the street."

"Now answer my question." Harry demanded after a moment's silence and dashing any hopes Mac had that he hadn't noticed.

"I screwed up." Mac admitted reluctantly. "I've already apologised."

"Good. Now how are you going to make it up to her?" Harry continued questioning.

"Are you sure you want the intimate details?" Mac asked slyly and watched in satisfaction as Harry blanched at the possible details.

xxxx


	75. Chapter 75

**~An Author's Humble Apology~ **

Okay, I know I haven't been around lately and I'm afraid all I can give for my reason is that RL gave a major upheaval and my thoughts have been all over the place and not on my writing. During which time my muse has decided she wants to think about a couple of other stories instead, and getting her back on track is taking a bit of time.

So I therefore sincerely apologise for the slowness in updates, and for the (possibly) lacklustre writing. I have almost finished the next chapter and so long as I can stop picking at it I should be posting again soon.

To everyone still reading this story and still add it to alerts - THANK YOU!

**Chapter Seventy-Five **_Warning for sex_****

After convincing Harry that he had a suitable plan to make it up to Hermione - that did not involve simply using sex to distract her - Mac was allowed to leave the apartment. Just before doing so however, Harry had reminded him that it was Thursday and asked whether he should come over. Mac had replied that it wouldn't be necessary and that he and Danny would see to her extra potions that night.

In truth Mac didn't actually have a plan, but was hoping he'd be able to come up with something by the time he got home, and perhaps the spontaneity would help convince Mia of his sincerity. Of course, when he arrived home almost two hours early Mia will immediately think something is wrong but Mac was fairly confident of his ability to convince her otherwise.

As Mac entered the apartment he tried calling out for Hermione only to receive no answer, yet he could feel her close by so knew she had to inside somewhere and he instinctively made his way to her lab, making a couple of stops on the way. He pushed at the open closet/lab door to find her standing at the workbench furthest from the door working with a mortar and pestle to grind whatever she was working with to her satisfaction. Seeing as he hadn't been noticed yet Mac silently pulled the stool out at the end of the other workbench and sat to watch her work.

Danny had been right, she really was quite something to watch as she worked, moving with a grace and elegance as she then poured the powdered whatever-it-was onto a set of old fashioned brass scales measuring carefully. Apparently Mia wasn't satisfied with the amount as she then pulled a jar closer and spent time looking inside to choose just what she wanted before pulling out what looked like a scarab beetle and dropping it into her mortar bowl once more grinding away with her pestle.

Hermione then added the extra powdered scarab to the scales a little at a time until she was satisfied with the amount, and then she made a note in the notebook in front of her. Without even looking, and while she was still writing, her left hand reached out and picked up a handful of a greyish-green leaves that Mac didn't recognise by sight. Picking up the silver dagger that lay beside her notebook Mia began finely chopping the leaves, again doing a little at a time and putting the chopped leaves on the scale until she had the desired amount.

Mac watched entranced as these ingredients were carefully poured into the cauldron at the end of the workbench, taking note of how she counted her stirs clockwise and then reversed, and then added the last of the herb. As Mia seemed to stare into the cauldron she raised her right hand and the notebook and pen flew down the worktop to settle in front of her and she immediately began making notes once more.

Several minutes passed as Hermione continued to carefully add other ingredients to her cauldron, taking note of the amounts, the stirring pattern and any effect on her potion as she did so. Mac couldn't stop the smile that formed as he watched her work, the intensity of her focus as she laboured over the hot cauldron, every move was made with the assurance of one who exactly what they were doing. Well, that was until she added what looked like a tooth, or maybe a claw from some type of creature and the softly bubbling yellow mixture suddenly burst forth a plume of acrid smoke and turned into a solid black mass.

"Bugger." Hermione exclaimed as she vanished the failed potion along with the remnants of the smoke and stared indignantly at her notes as if demanding they tell her where she went wrong.

She was so annoyed that she never heard Mac get off his stool and walk up to her and she almost jumped out of her skin when arms wrapped around her middle until soft lips touched her neck in a gentle kiss.

"Not going well?" Mac whispered into her ear as he felt her relax against him.

"Mac! What are you doing home? Is everything alright?" Mia asked worriedly as she turned in his arms to face him only to be met with his lips on her own.

Mac tried to keep the kiss soft, but desire and the need to complete the Bond rose up quickly and the kiss was deepened almost instantly. Hermione pressed herself into the lean body in front of her wishing for more contact and feeling a wave of disappointment at the amount of clothes that separated them. Only when air became an issue did Mac release her lips.

"Everything's fine, my meeting just finished early so I decided to come home, that's all." He reassured her in a voice that was husky from lack of breath.

"So, you're alright?" Hermione asked, her worry still easily heard in her equally breathless voice.

"Promise." Mac reassured her with another lingering kiss that he forced himself to break sooner than he wanted. "Do you have much more to do in here?" He asked suggestively into her ear as he trailed kisses along her neck.

Lost in sensation Hermione didn't even bother voicing her answer as she absently stretched out her arm and cleaned out the cauldron and sent the ingredients on the worktop back to where they belonged. Hermione had taken to her lab in order to escape the thoughts that had been plaguing her all morning, thoughts of the evening before and the argument that had occurred. She knew that Mac hadn't meant to hurt her, but he needed to learn to have faith in her, the same faith she showed in them every day - that she had enough knowledge and experience to deal with whatever she had to, and that she would call for backup if she needed to.

Her head had kept spinning with his words accusing her of keeping them away from her world, of not letting them protect her. She knew that it was the second that truly bothered the older man, and that the rest had just been said out of anger, but she'd thought that after watching the attack by the Death Eaters Mac would understand the futility of him trying to protect her from magic - it just wasn't possible for him. As the morning had worn on she'd come to realise that that had been the true cause of the argument, and wondered if Mac was aware of that too.

However, Hermione wasn't sure how to reassure him. Her formidable intellect had found nothing and her trusted books hadn't held the answer either so she'd resorted to her lab, distracting herself with her research in the hopes that the answer would come to her if she wasn't thinking about it so much. A strategy that hadn't been a great success by the time Mac had made himself known.

As said man now ran his hands down her back towards her jeans covered rear and his lips sought out hers once more all thoughts fled her mind until all Hermione could feel was the unmistakable pull of her soul to his in an urgent need to complete them both, to complete the Bond between them. She was used to feeling this intensity with Danny and was a little surprised to feel it with Mac, especially as she hadn't been particularly aware of the pull until now.

Mac reluctantly pulled away from Mia's enticing lips and gave her one of his smiles that could melt her insides as well as her knees, and led her back out to the main living area. Hermione's eyes took a moment to adjust as Mac had drawn the curtains and the only light came from the few candles he'd lit around the room. As her eyes adjusted she also noticed soft music playing from the stereo and it only took her a moment to recognise the clarinet of Acker Bilk and realise Mac had put on her favourite CD.

"Forgive me?" Mac asked quietly as Mia turned a questioning face towards him, the candlelight making her eyes appear as pools of warm chestnut shimmering with flecks of gold. She looked absolutely beautiful. "I know that you are extremely capable of protecting yourself, I've seen how effectively you can do so, but part of loving someone is worrying about them. I'm sorry if I was being a little …" He trailed off as he tried to think of the right word.

"Dictatorial?" Mia suggested with a small smile. "I know, and you don't need my forgiveness though you have it anyway. I do understand your need to protect the people you love - I'm the same way - and I'm sorry that I'm going to cause you worry tomorrow, but please understand why this has to be done. If I let her get away with reporting her lies, the more people are going to believe them until it will be impossible for me to ever return, even if only to visit my friends. She shouldn't be allowed to ruin people's lives like that."

"I do understand that, but I'm still going to worry." Mac confessed as he moved her into a hold and began gently swaying them to the music.

"If we finished Bonding you'd be able to feel that I'm alright." Hermione quietly suggested as she rested her head against his strong chest and felt his arms tighten around her in response.

"I intend to." He said seductively, the whispered promise sending a shiver down her spine even as he continued to hold her close and dance her around the dimly lit room. "Later."

But for now Mac wanted Mia to feel how much he loved her, to apologise in the traditional way - with a little romance.

xxxx

Danny was having a difficult time concentrating as he made his way home and was extremely grateful he'd managed to finish the last of his paperwork early. He was glad that Mac and Mia had apparently forgiven each other, but couldn't they wait until he was closer to home before they started tearing each other's clothes off? At least, that's what he imagined they were doing from the sensations he was receiving from Mia as he wished he'd worn a longer jacket this morning and was forced to move his messenger bag in front of himself.

Danny tried to keep his groan inaudible as he saw his stop nearing and prepared himself for the uncomfortable walk the few blocks to their building. As he made his way up to street level he suddenly felt a change in Mia's emotions, as a tinge of guilt flowed from the Bond - just a tinge mind you - which was then overridden by a new wave of desire mixed with amusement. '_Nice to know they're thinking of me._' Danny thought wryly.

When he entered the apartment Danny wasn't surprised to find the other two wrapped in each other's arms on one of the sofas, though he was kind of surprised to find them dressed. Mac's jacket was neatly hung up while the man himself was relaxed on the sofa, tie undone and strewn across the coffee table a few feet away, shirt undone down to his waist and almost pulled off his shoulders except for the fact that Mac's arms were wrapped firmly around the woman sitting astride him. Mia's hair had given up all semblance of order as curly strands fell all around her and looking very much as if hands had been threaded through it several times. Like Mac's shirt, her top was barely covering her - only kept in place as it was stretched across her breasts by Mac's hands caressing her back beneath the fabric.

"You two can make rumpled look good." Danny said huskily, all frustration forgotten at the nearness of his loves.

"Hi, hungry?" Hermione asked breathily as she raised a flushed face up to him just as Mac leant his head against the back of the sofa enabling him to just about see the younger man.

"Starved."

The word came out low and full of want as Danny leant down and captured Mac's lips in a fierce kiss that quickly conveyed how much he'd missed seeing the other man that afternoon as he took possession of his lover. As soon as the kiss stopped Danny wrapped his arms around Mia and lifted her off Mac to capture her lips in a searing kiss that fanned her desire to greater heights as she matched his passion with her own.

As Mac watched the two kiss he could feel a wrench as jealousy twisted his stomach once again and the now-familiar need to finish the Bonding began to build within his soul, demanding that he claim his part of Mia's soul. All thought of the meal still cooking in the kitchen fled his mind as he rose and swiftly joined the other two (not even bothering to go _round_ the sofa in his haste) and pulled Mia from Danny's embrace.

Unlike the slow, sensual kisses of the last few hours, this kiss was full of burning passion and needful desire as Mac held Mia's slim frame in his arms, her feet dangling until he helped her place her legs round his hips as he began to walk them the short distance to the bedroom. Without breaking the kiss or opening her eyes Mia held an arm over Mac's shoulder looking for Danny who took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled to the bedroom. Unlike a few days ago, Danny wasn't worried by Mac's possessive actions as he felt only desire and anticipation flowing from Hermione as she was being ravished and this only added to his own feeling of anticipation at the inevitable finally coming to be.

The kiss was only broken when Mac gently lowered Hermione to the bed while still keeping his arms around her, and as she felt her back touch the mattress a silent spell flitted through her mind, instantly divesting all three of their clothing and three gasps were heard as their heated skins met. Mac began trailing kisses down her chest from above as Danny lay beside her and resumed the kisses that were quickly making Hermione lose all reason.

Mac looked up through heavy-lidded eyes as he kissed down her stomach, gently prodding his tongue into her navel with a sloppy kiss and smiling to himself as Danny swallowed the mewl that came from her throat. He moved further down, between her knees and sliding to his own on the floor, and held her hips down with his hands as he continued moving his lips southward. He placed soft kisses on her hips, the outside of her thighs, before moving to the inside of her thighs, going just to the apex of her legs and then repeating the process over again.

On the second repeat Mac hovered at her apex, breathing in her intoxicating scent, when suddenly she lurched against his hold with a pleasured moan. Mac looked up to see Danny had moved from her lips and was now running his tongue along the wound above her right breast, eliciting the erotic response and Mac took advantage of the distraction giving a long lick of her centre. Hermione's arousal was such that that was all it took to send her sensitised body over the edge and her body bowed as she screamed her release - the sound a convergence of their two names - both men feeling her ecstasy course through them and struggling to stave off their own.

Two pairs of hands softly rubbed across her body as Hermione came back down to earth and she let Danny move her limp body up to the pillows as Mac at last joined them and she gave him a soft kiss before turning to Mac and doing the same. It wasn't long however before her desire returned and Mia was gently pulling Mac above her, only to have him resist. As she pulled back from him to ask what was wrong Mac gave a smile and Mia squealed as he suddenly pulled her over him so that she straddled his waist.

Using one hand to gently pull her down to him Mac began kissing her lightly, enticing her to relax into the new position, and then began softly sliding both hands down the length of Mia's back until he reached her hips, settling them there. Hermione was unsure of the position at first as she tried to balance herself with her hands on either side of Mac's head while looking down at darkened hazel eyes, but as soon as Mac began kissing her the awkwardness began to disappear. As she felt Mac's hands settle on her hips she became aware of Danny moving behind her and his hands began wondering over her back as he leant down and placed kisses at random places.

As Mia began to relax more she tried shifting her weight slightly and managed to move her hands to Mac's shoulders without losing balance. With gentle pressure Mac moved her hips up and back and Hermione gasped into the kiss as she felt him spring free, and then she was breaking the kiss with a moan as he encouraged her hips back and forth at a low angle that sent frissons of delight up her spine as her sensitive bundle of nerves was rubbed along the length of him.

Pleasure began to coil once more around Mia's heated core, heightened with each pulse and twitch she felt in the length beneath her, and Mia couldn't stop the disappointed keen that escaped her lips when suddenly the grip on her hips tightened and that contact was broken as she was lifted up. Danny's arms slid down her own from behind, moving her hands to Mac's chest as he sat her back up against his chest and wrapped one arm around her waist. Love shone from Mac's eyes while Danny whispered encouragement as Mia felt Mac's tip guided to her entrance.

Feeling a thrill of excitement at the control she was being given Mia slowly lowered herself down, savouring every sensation as she felt herself being filled. Once settled, she gave an experimental circular motion with her hips and was delighted at the lustful groan that emitted from Mac's lips as he briefly tightened his hold on her hips once more and bucked up into her - causing Mia to give voice to her own pleasure, echoed by Danny from behind. Mac bent his knees up to give Mia some support just as she leant forward to kiss Mac and both moaned as the actions caused him to move within her, and Danny took advantage of the new position to sensually rub and explore his older lover as he carefully prepared him.

As she sat back up Mia braced her hands once more on Mac's chest, enjoying the feel of the muscles moving beneath her fingers, and began slowly sliding herself up until she thought she'd almost reached the tip of him then just as slowly sliding down again, fighting to keep her eyes open as she watched Mac's face. Ecstasy and pain mixed within his eyes as Mac strained against the pleasure he was feeling and the need to drive into her faster, a need that was only intensified as he felt himself breached by Danny and his hands slid down to gently knead Mia's silky thighs.

With her confidence growing Mia started quickening her pace until she matched the movements of Danny behind her as he thrust into Mac beneath them both. Eventually however her inexperience coupled with the shared pleasure from Danny proved too much and Mia collapsed onto Mac's chest, unable to keep up her movements as she became lost to the sensations flowing through her. Without breaking his rhythm Danny instantly pulled her up again holding her against his chest as he changed position slightly so that with his every thrust into Mac Mia was raised up, and each time Danny pulled out Mia was plunged down.

Moans filled the air as the Bond heightened their pleasures and drove the three nearer to completion as Mia exalted in the tightness of Mac, Danny gloried as slick walls gripped him and Mac exhilarated at being completely filled again and again. Suddenly their ecstasy was peaking and three voices called out their release as a golden ribbon of light leapt out from Hermione's chest once more just as blue shot up from Mac's and the two twined round each other before the golden light swept down into Mac's heart while the blue continued up into Hermione's in a bright flash of light that signalled the completion of the Bond between Hermione and Mac.

xxxx


End file.
